Bloody Path of Infinity
by Cold Stare
Summary: My story of the events of Dragon Ball Z, it centers among the surviving saiyans as they go through the path of each saga. Tien takes a new route to his own life, Piccolo achieves his dream, new rivals and un-open paths are found leaving a trail of blood.
1. Chapter 1: Destruction Comes First

**Chapter 1: Destruction Comes First**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

***Age 761 October***

*Frieza Planet 79*

"We have tolerated enough mistreatment of Frieza!" Raditz said as looked over at his two partners.

"Yeah! I say we gang up Frieza its time he faces death!" Nappa shouted unable to conceal his anger or power.

Vegeta open his eyes as he sat down on a chair, "Tell me Nappa and Raditz. How could we defeat Frieza in our current state? We have to wait and fight until we acquire more strength then we will kill Frieza and his henchmen."

"I hate waiting!" Nappa grumbled. "What if we get some henchmen of our own? Like your brother Tarble!"

Vegeta shrugged. "He's too useless; he has a weak power level and hates fighting. A disgrace to the saiyans! Father exiled him a long time ago."

"What about my brother Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

Both saiyans looked at Raditz leaning against the wall. "I doubt one more saiyan would make a difference." Vegeta stated, "What's his power level?"

Raditz stood silently for a moment "No idea, he may be weaker than me but with all four of us our numbers will overshadow Frieza as well as Dodoria and Zarbon."

"Until we find a way to beat Frieza we'll play along his game, go retrieve your brother, tell Frieza you want to conquer another planet. Nappa and I have another mission he's sending us to kill the inhabitants of Planet Yardrat. Try to hurry up before I lose my patience." Vegeta ordered Raditz as he walked out with Nappa in tow.

*Earth*

After a few days his space pod entered the earth's atmosphere. He arrived on his destination, planet earth. Stepping out of his saiyan space pod, he step down on the ground, rising he look at his surroundings, the planet's environment containing trees, animals, mountains, he saw where his space pod landed it was near a deserted area covered in trees with a few mountains in the background, he spit in disgust seeing his brother Kakarot has not completed his mission. He stretched out his limps after being cooped up for what seem ages to him.

Turning on his scouter and pressing a button he detected a few power levels, "Nothing but weaklings on this planet!" he chuckled to himself, "Finding Kakarot can wait, this planet better know the presence of a saiyan!" Spotting a nearby city from his altitude he went towards the east.

Not long after his flight another being arrived, "So this is the area where I sensed that power level." Piccolo descended examining the crater of this being's ship, "Alien no doubt about that." His face turned into a scowl "To think there's a being stronger than me! No matter, I'll just see what this enemy is capable of!"

"Yamcha! Yamcha! Hurry the people are still stuck in the building!" screamed the cat to her friend Yamcha, who was dressed in his orange gi from his days training with Master Roshi, remembering to visit the reunion after this hoping Bulma would talk to him or at least be there, "On it Puar!" Smelling the smoke and seeing the fire covering the whole building, he flew into and out of a window carrying out a man and his wife screaming.

As he was descending towards the ground he looked relieved and turned to them "There you guys, everything is going to be alright!" The wife screamed again pointing behind him, out of instinct he saw a ki wave heading towards them; he took the two survivors and dropped them safely a few feet away. Yamcha turned around to see his attacker "Alright what's the big idea?! Come out and show yourself!"

Chuckling out loud "Hurry to die are we?" Yamcha saw a man dressed in a black armor with brown shoulder plates as well as around his waist, with black and brown boots to match, he saw the long black hair and felt his fist connecting to his face.

Crashing backwards towards a building demolishing it completely, "What just happen?" He exclaimed while rubbing his face, trying to make sense, he was in deep thought, 'Whoa whoever this guy is he sure is fast'…"and strong!" he said aloud. Landing in front of him, "My name is Raditz! I am a saiyan, judging by your power level above these other weaklings you must be a fighter." Looking at Yamcha standing up getting into his fighting stance, Raditz sneered "Not much of a warrior though!" Having heard enough Yamcha leapt towards him, Raditz moved out of the way showing off his speed meeting Yamcha's fist with his own and kneeling Yamcha in the gut, he crouched in pain, then Yamcha felt the back of his shirt being picked up as Raditz continued to punch the struggling bandit.

Yamcha got a hit towards Raditz's face and moved upward, "Alright time to take it up a notch!" he screamed "Spirit Ball Attack!" Raditz looked up and saw a ball of energy heading toward him, Raditz jumped upward meeting Yamcha to his height above "Was that meant to hit me or make me laugh!" he exclaimed, Yamcha grinned and started to move his arms in different directions and instantly Raditz felt something hit the back of his head then his chest, back to the back of his head now aiming towards his left leg, Raditz growing angry "ARrrrrr!" exploding an energy wave surrounding him and flew towards Yamcha and kicked him in his abdomen with such force that Yamcha yelled painfully! "You will pay for mocking a saiyan!"

Raditz enjoying his torment of weaklings and the civilians decided to have more fun, he grabbed Yamcha's hair and spun him 180 degrees letting him go towards the tallest building he could find, Yamcha managed to regain his composure and stopped in midflight to avoid being used as a human wrecking ball, he launched a series of ki blasts towards Raditz's way. After the dust the ki blasts created had disappeared stood Raditz with a grin, "Was that all?" Laughing "That was pathetic human, taste my own power! I call this my Saturday Crush!" Instantly the energy sphere went towards Yamcha's direction, he noticed the civilians behind him still trying to evacuate, he had no choice but stood there taking the attack full force as he stood his ground using his body as their shield.

Puar watching the battle from the sidelines screamed and cried "Yamcha no!"

After the blast had run its course, Yamcha fell to the ground covered in blood and tattered clothing. As he struggled to stand all he could hear was the saiyan repeating mockings and talking about finding some Kakarot. Using the last of his energy he yelled at him as Raditz was taking off, "Wait….you're going to pay for all this…you hear me!" Raditz amused at his prey decided to humor him, "Really? Who in this planet is strong enough to face me? I'm a top class warrior! All of you have weak power! Who can stand before my strength?" It was Yamcha's turn to chuckle as he whispered "Goku" before closing his eyes.

Raditz shrugged and pressed a button on his scouter, after a few seconds he went towards the power level of 330, "That's definitely kakarot's power level, he's the only being stronger here besides me." Flying upwards and heading north in full speed.

Afar of from the outskirts of the city's destruction seeing the cat cry for the weakling's death, Piccolo clutched his fists seeing how strong this guy really is. "No way is someone that strong! He may have defeated that joke easily, but I can tell he wasn't even using his full strength!" Looking at the sky in deep thought, "I better follow him and try to find some weakness…no telling what he will do when he finds this Kakarot person."

He flew following this enemy's trail keeping his distance knowing full well his scouter could detect power levels.

* * *

><p>Dropping off from the flying nimbus Goku and his son having enjoyed visiting everybody back on Master Roshi's house, "That was fun! Wasn't it Gohan!?" Gohan looked at his dad and nodded "Yeah…thanks dad!" Goku smiled, "Told you they were nice and you would have fun! All those are my closest friends too bad Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha weren't there. Wonder what they're up to." Goku held his son's hand in his "Come on Chi Chi made me promise you would be studying once we got back" as Goku led them back inside. Gohan's mind began to wander as he heard a bald man named Krillin tell stories of him and his dad's adventures, getting excited and scared at the same time. "Hey dad were all those stories true? Did you fight people, androids and monsters?"<p>

Goku stopped in front of their front door "Of course!" as he looked at his son "Every one of them true and someday I'll take you with me and we'll visit all those places!" Gohan simply nodded and smiled but seeing his dad's face turned worried. Gohan began to wonder about him now "What is it dad?" Goku let go of his son's hand and turned around staring at someone in the sky. 'Whoa what power! I never sensed anything like this before? Who is he?' he wondered and started to get excited at an enemy stronger than he is.

Raditz now on the ground half smiled as he found the one he was looking for "Kakarot! What the hell do you think you're doing? Why are these humans still alive!" Goku's eyes widened "What? What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Growing tired over this non sense "Do you know anything Kakarot! I'm your brother Raditz!" Goku looked at him in disbelief "I think you got the wrong person my name is Goku!" Raditz looked at him in anger as he walk towards him and punched him with such force that he sent Goku toppling back to his outer house wall.

"Don't tell me you got soft and got accustom to this planet's inhabitants! You were supposed to kill everything on this planet that was your mission!" "Dad are you ok?" Gohan asked as he hurried towards his father's side, "Yeah I'm alright, hurry and get inside." He responded not taking his eyes off his brother Raditz. Raditz's eyes looked at the direction of the child "So this must be my nephew," turning on his scouter, he growled at him "What joke is this? His power level is close to nothing!" "Enough! I'm not this Kakarot person what do you want!" Raditz looked at his brother's response, and smiled "Yeah that was fitting for a saiyan! We are saiyans a warrior race from planet Vegeta it's our mission to kill inhabitants and purge planets. I guess you forgot or did you hit your head?" Goku kept pushing his son gently hoping he would run inside "Actually yeah I hit my head when I was a baby, are you telling me that was my job to kill innocent lives?!" Raditz laughed "Don't look so horrified brother, it's our way of life and as a saiyan you should have done a simple task as conquering this planet but we can get started now, I just destroyed a town before coming to you."

"You what? I'm giving you this chance to leave this planet in peace!" Goku charged his energy to his full and prepared for an attack.

Raditz already discovered his full power went forward then around Goku nailing his elbow towards the back of his head with such force Goku lost a second of consciousness before getting back up looking shocked at his brother's speed. "Kakarot I hoped you would be useful but if not then I will simply kill you for being a disgrace to the saiyans and disrespecting your big brother."

Goku getting up saw Gohan hide inside, Goku took off his weighted clothing off to fight easily "I gave you a chance to walk away but you didn't take it, now I won't let you harm anyone else, be ready Raditz because I'm going all out!" Raditz clicked his scouter seeing the increase of his brother's power and grinned as he was cracking his knuckles "Perhaps I might jog your memory if I hit that stupid head of yours in!"

*Frieza planet 79*

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon stepped into the chamber.

"What is it Zarbon!" Frieza replied in his usual angry tone.

"We have acquired some information you may be interested in, is about the legendary warrior." Zarbon replied as he bended down in one knee to give him the proper respect.

"If you're talking about the Super Saiyan legend, I heard it before!" Frieza told him preparing a Death Beam to fire at Zarbon. "Stop wasting my time with that non sense!"

Zarbon quickly stood up, "Wait Lord Frieza! I wasn't talking about those filthy monkeys. I have found out another Super warrior may exist in the galaxy not human, but an origin of extraterrestrial, a power that could rival yours."

Stopping his Death Beam from firing, he stood up. "Zarbon no one could match my power, until you have news about a way so I can acquire my immortality I suggest you leave now!"

Just then Dodoria a bulky pink creature with purple lips with spikes emerging from his head and forearms. "Lord Frieza! Zarbon is telling you the truth there does exist super being!"

"Until I have seen proof your talk is all myth! Now get on with your mission!" Frieza left them in his chamber as he left through his door, 'hmmm a super being? With power equal to my own? If not a Super Saiyan than what could it be?' Frieza's mind was preoccupied he was careful not to appear concerned.

**Power Levels**

Raditz: 1,200

Goku: 416

Yamcha: 177

_**Saiyan Saga 1-7**_

_**Namek Saga 8-18**_

_**Dormant Saga 19-29**_

_**? Saga 30-**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrive and Raise Hell

**Chapter 2: Arrive and Raise Hell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Goku moved towards Raditz, Goku swung his right fist up the stomach of Raditz however that punch was too slow to Raditz so he moved out of the way and kneed Goku's face, as he did Raditz quickly went behind Goku and swung his left heel to the back of Goku's head sending him hard to the ground. "Kakarot remember you brought this on yourself!"

Goku ran to him and interlocked his hands with Raditz's, however the latter's strength was too much for Goku and easily pinned him to the ground, Raditz grabbed Goku's head and started to smash it against the ground continually earning a swift jab towards his chin which Raditz as surprised by the power he put into it, Goku then got up to meet some of Raditz's fists aiming directly to his head, however Goku noticed an opening and quickly kicked Raditz's chest seeing it did no damage he flew upwards trying his signature technique as he drew his hands together summoning some energy.

"Come back Kakarot! My fun isn't over yet!" Raditz flew towards Goku only stopping mid-flight hearing his scouter picking up a rising power in his brother's hands. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" upon seeing that, Raditz flew back down as he saw it was following him he didn't notice anther yellow Ki blast hit his head which stunned him and the Kamehameha hitting his back. Raditz fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Goku saw in disbelief Piccolo his mortal enemy actually helping.

"Thanks Piccolo I never knew you met my brother how about we show him what earth's fighters can do!" With Piccolo's sensitive hearing he nodded and took off his turban and cape he then flew to strike Raditz before he got up. Raditz stood up and flew upwards as his scouter beep the incoming power levels of Piccolo and Goku, which cause the both to crash into each other.

"Hey Kakarot tell your friend I noticed him back a few miles as I flew toward your house, I guess his intelligence matches his puny power!" as he laughed. Goku rubbed his face and looked to Piccolo; "hey have any ideas on how to take him down." "I did but seeing how already beat and worn out you look it won't work." He clenched his fists and showed his fangs to him "Kill him and go out no holding back! After this you and I are going to settle our rematch from five years ago."

Goku chuckled "Still on that Piccolo?" They flew upwards and saw Raditz threw a blast; Piccolo remembered this and screamed at Goku "Don't try to counter it! This was the technique he used to kill your friend!" Goku looked back at him in anger "What who?" Piccolo tackled him in time as the blast destroyed the ground leaving a large crater.

"Idiot!" Piccolo yelled at Goku "You got careless and almost got killed!" Goku coughed and asked Piccolo "Who did he kill which of my friends? Answer me Piccolo!"

He did so with pleasure "He called himself Yamcha." Goku now showing rage than ever before yelled at his brother "You will answer for your crimes, I'm ashamed to even be related to a heartless monster!" Raditz met them both on ground level trading blows.

"Gohan! Get away from the window!" Gohan ignore his mother's scolding and answered "My dad! He needs help he's losing!" Chi Chi saw the fight take place and froze upon seeing Piccolo actually there…helping her husband? She grew fearful and picked Gohan up and ran towards the backdoor of their house heading towards the woods trying not to trip as the ground shook with their attacks. 'Please be safe Goku we need you' as she hugged her son tighter.

Raditz grabbed Goku's head and threw head towards his brother's house missing it by a few inches "Damn! My aim needs work!" Raditz angrily stated. "Your fighting instincts need work!" replied Piccolo as he got up and attack his mid- section, Raditz grabbed both of Piccolo's arms twisting them and violently smashed his foot to his abdomen. "I noticed you earlier when I arrived but I didn't need to associate with a weakling I'll fix that mistake!" Goku came back elbowing Raditz, causing him to loosen his grip on Piccolo, which he escaped before launching a few Ki blasts at his opponent.

Raditz deflected them all and was met by both of their fists and kicks with some actually getting in to his openings, Raditz grabbed the both of their heads and knocked them to each other, while he did he elbowed their stomachs and rushing high up knocking Goku and Piccolo off their feet. He got high enough to see the landscape of his brother's home and started to launch about 30 Ki blast attacks.

Raditz stopped his onslaught of Ki blasts only leaving a bunch of holes on the surface of the ground, Goku had a plan as he whispered to Piccolo, Raditz saw the sly grin on the green one. Piccolo yelled something called a Destructive Wave at him, he prepared to use his strongest attack yet, only seeing a yellow disk out of the corner of his eye, he guessed what the attack could do and took to the skies.

"Kakarot that may have worked on a fool like Nappa but not me!" As Raditz boast he didn't see Piccolo come up behind him and launched a fury of punches at him forcing Raditz to turn around to defend only to growl in pain as Kakarot's grab his tail. "Smart isn't it Raditz? I went through the same thing as a kid when my tail was grabbed."

Piccolo saw that neither Goku nor Raditz noticed he was a copy while the real one was hiding strategically using the deep craters as a trench while he drew enough energy to aim at Goku once he killed Raditz. The clone now talked "Goku give me the tail and use that Destructo Disk to cut his head off!" "No!" Piccolo already knew where he was going with this and snarled at him.

"You're not serious to let this monster live are you! He's a threat and planned to kill these people!" Piccolo tried to convince him before his Special Beam Cannon was charged up. Goku still holding Raditz's tail looked at him "He's not bad, he said I was like him bad but I changed so I thought maybe he can too! When we were fighting all I could think about was revenge for killing Yamcha and those people but it would make me the same as him if I went through with the kill. I want to give him a chance to change and live peacefully here, I can even use the dragon balls to bring everybody back to life."

Piccolo losing his patience looked Goku dead in the eyes "What if you get out of my way while I snap his neck!" "No Piccolo he's been through enough he knows he lost, I will wish everything back to normal once I collect the seven dragon balls." Both fighters looked down at Raditz as he winced and screamed in pain "Kakarot please let me go, he's the bad guy not me! I just wanted to fight and have fun with my little brother! Please forgive me for hurting and mocking you, I promise to never again kill as long as I live." While he pleaded Piccolo struck his face. "Piccolo that's enough he's already learned his lesson! I'm letting him go!" "No Goku!"

Goku released the grip on Raditz's tail he then flew towards the center and launched an energy wave at one of the holes. Goku noticed Piccolo fade away next to him and realized it was a copy. "Hahaha! Did you think I didn't pick up on your energy's wave signature? I knew you plan to use it on Kakarot as soon as you killed me!"

Goku looked at Raditz in shocked "You killed him?!"

"Yes he was just as ruthless and cunning as me!"

Looking at Goku with a devilish grin, "Wait Raditz I showed you mercy! This was your chance to change!"

Raditz flew towards Goku with a kick, Goku ducked quickly as Raditz started to laugh and attack him with his fists, "I can't believe you fell for that! A true warrior like me never shows mercy even to my own family!"

Raditz fist connected to Goku's face and fell to the ground in pain. Raditz stood over Goku and stepped on his ribs earning a cry from Goku. "That brother is the sound of my victory!" "Leave him alone!" Raditz turned to see Chi Chi behind him swinging a kick to Raditz left face where his scouter was. "No get away from here Chi Chi!" Goku's plead fell on deaf ears as Chi Chi aimed her left fist at Raditz's gut which he caught

"Ah my brother's mate! Truly vicious as the female saiyans back home, now you earned a saiyan's death!" Raditz started to summon a Ki blast while Chi Chi tried to get away from his grip.

"No!" Goku yelled as he struggled to stand and rush towards them both, "Special Beam Cannon!" Everyone turned around seeing Piccolo surviving Raditz's last attack looking battered, bleeding and his attack heading towards Raditz face. "Heh thanks to that women's attack to your face your scouter couldn't detect my power!" Piccolo knew he didn't charge his attack to its full ability but grinned knowing he got a decent hit in.

Chi Chi ran to Goku to help him stand, "Where-where is G-gohan?" Chi Chi put his arm around her neck "I left him back in a cave in the woods, I was worried about you and came back for you!" Goku smiled and laughed "Thanks to y-you we beat him!"

Piccolo hearing their conversation "Don't be so sure, my attack happen to be weak I got weaken thanks to your softness and didn't have time to raise its attack power, he'll be back for more so get ready!" he yelled at them. Goku tried to stand on his own "Chi Chi you better run now it's not safe here, me and Piccolo will finish this." Chi Chi nodded and hugged him and ran back to the woods "Be safe Goku!"

Goku nodded in agreement and saw Raditz up again, "You! You! You will suffer for this!" Raditz charged towards them heavily bleeding from his nose and mouth. Raditz took down both of Goku and Piccolo with each of his hand, he held tightly their necks pushing them down the ground. "That's it you weaklings I had ENOUGH!" Their words were replaced with gasps for air. "What's that? I can't hear you two, speak louder!" Raditz tighten his grip, Piccolo tried to lift his head up from the grass, peering to Raditz's eyes, doing his best to smirk. Raditz knew what was coming he quickly stepped aside as Piccolo's eyes pushed forward a bright yellow beam that hit a tree next to Goku's house.

Goku took this chance as he flipped up and went pounding at Raditz, he felt Goku's punches kitting his face and torso, regaining his composure Raditz dodged the rest of his attacks, Piccolo flew to Raditz's side giving a quick kick.

_'Damn these two are more bothersome than I thought'_ Raditz's thoughts were gone as he felt a strong fist digging into his ribs, he looked in pain at Goku. Sweat and blood was on his face and yet he was smiling?

Raditz elbowed Goku in the head and muttered "Weird brother." Before facing Piccolo. "You're next green man! Tell me if my next move will hurt, I plan to increase the damage!"

Piccolo launched a punch once he saw Raditz protecting his head, Piccolo quickly stopped and turned his attack into a knee that took Raditz by surprise as he felt he ribs targeted again, then Piccolo punched once Raditz's arms left his face exposed. Goku rushed from the back of Piccolo throwing a small Ki blast into Raditz face knocking him back, as he did Raditz threw a barrage of Ki blast at them.

Raditz felt pain and disrespect, the memories of being beaten up daily, mixing into his current battle only got him more angry as he raised his power, his aura was visible to them both, they felt the ground shake.

As Piccolo and Goku took their last stand they looked at each other, "Hey Piccolo if we die I just want to say it was an honor and fun to fight a long side you."

Piccolo snorted "Yeah dying next to my enemy in battle what honor that would be."

Raditz stopped "What?! You can't be serious!" Both warriors were confused, 'What tricks is he up too?' Piccolo wondered. Goku noticed that Raditz was tapping on his scouter that was malfunctioning from his wife's earlier kick.

"Piccolo he's talking to someone, what do you hear?"

Piccolo grumbled and put his ears to work. "He's talking to someone called the prince begging for mercy."

"Hello! Hello! Answer me!" Raditz took his scouter and crushed it in frustration as he fell to the ground. "No! This can't happen to me! I was so close!" His eyes wide with fear, he felt his hands sweat as he clutched at the dirt on the ground, "He's coming." Whispering to himself.

Goku now confused decided to ask, "Who's coming here, hey are we still fighting?"

Piccolo looked angry by Goku's lack of sense mentally yelling 'Don't provoke him you idiot!'

Raditz looked up at them "My comrades will arrive here in one year, they heard everything that took place our fight and they heard about those dragon balls that will grant any wish." "Hold on if they're your friends why are you scared?" Goku asked.

Raditz stood up with his head bowed low, "They're not my friends, we only work together since we're the last of our race, once they get here they will kill everyone even me."

Piccolo detected the fear in his voice, "Hold on those others are they stronger than you?" Raditz answered "Yes much stronger." Piccolo and Goku looked stunned now, they barely survived today and hearing the news about two other saiyans only made you more tense.

Goku spoke up "Since we have one year we better train for their arrival!" Raditz stared at his brother "Are you crazy! They are in another class with their power they can easily vaporize us before we even get near them!" "Raditz we have to try and who knows we might even win!" Goku answered with such confidence that Raditz and Piccolo looked at Goku assuming he lost his sanity.

_'That Goku always being so cheerful it makes me sick.'_ But Piccolo knew he was right, they have to train if they hope to survive. "Alight Goku I'll help you just know I plan to kill you once I defeat these saiyans!" Now viewing Raditz looking pitiful he turned away in disgust and flew away from them to train on his own.

Goku looked at Raditz and extending his hand to him, "So what do you say? We could use the extra help." Raditz deep in thought knew this was suicide '_But I have no other way out if I try to escape to other space they'll hunt me down and kill me.'_ "I refuse to join your cause, I'll figure a way out."

Raditz ascended towards the sky, "Enjoy your foolish mission, it would be a shame that my brother died at the hands of his own race." "You're wrong!" yelled Goku. "My race may be the saiyans but my family is here on earth and I got friends willing to back me up and defend it!" Goku grinned and winced as he remembered the pain. Raditz snorted and flew off.

Goku turned and tried to walk mustering all the power that was left to head home "Just a few feet left." Then Goku fell down to the earth.

* * *

><p>"So got any ideas what to do with those dragon balls Vegeta?" Vegeta looked away from the fire they started towards his large companion, "If the legend is true, we'll simply wish for immortality. We are the last proud members of the saiyans and we will carry our strength for eternity!"<p>

Nappa chuckled "Yeah! I like the sound of that, what about Raditz and Kakarot"

Vegeta sat down "We'll kill them, with immortality who needs those clowns."

Nappa sat next to him "You always did have little patience for weaklings. I can't wait until I'll wring Raditz's neck!"

Vegeta pressed a button summoning his space pod as Nappa did the same.

Vegeta looked at the dead Yardrats around them, "Fools for taken us in. Weren't much of a challenge though at least they showed us this handy trick of Instant Transmission, soon when master this technique we can travel planet to planet and obliterate everything in a matter of minutes."

His space pod arrived first to him; Vegeta got up and started to walk crushing one of the inhabitants of Yardrat head with his foot as he walked.

* * *

><p>Goku woke up from his sleep having dreamed of two saiyans with fierce power killing everything around him, he couldn't make out their faces but noticed they were wearing saiyan armor as Raditz. "I better train harder than ever before."<p>

Chi Chi entered their room "Goku!" she yelled in relief and happiness. "Hey Chi Chi sorry to worry you, I didn't mean to get this hurt!" he said laughingly. Chi Chi gave him a hug "I know, you were trying to protect your home and our son, Gohan told me about the meeting with your brother before he ran." Goku returned her hug "That's right you save him and me…twice!" She let go of him and nodded disapprovingly "Gohan and I came back after we made sure it was safe and I carried you inside, did you kill Piccolo and your brother?"

Goku nodded no "Actually they're going to help me fight off these two saiyans coming to earth in one year."

"They what?!" Chi Chi yelled at him her voice piercing Goku's ears.

"Easy Chi Chi, they promised to help out sort of, I'm also going to call my old friends from the world martial arts tournament. These saiyans are tougher than Raditz." Chi Chi open her mouth to yell at him, until Gohan came rushing in "Dad you're awake!" Goku smiled "Yeah thanks to your mother! Sorry for the scare, I'm going to get up and start training for the saiyans want to join me?"

"Yeah!" Gohan screamed.

"Absolutely not young man! I'm not letting you fight those monsters you'll get hurt and besides you have a lot of studying to do!" Chi Chi scowled at Gohan.

"Come on Chi Chi I need his help, I remember I was strong during his age I have faith he'll be just like me." Goku responded.

"No Goku! It's bad enough you got hurt and never got an education! I'm not letting Gohan follow your footsteps! Saiyans or no saiyans he will be a doctor or a lawyer!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out how to win this fight "Would it help if I helped him study while we were training?"

Chi Chi looked in disbelief "No Goku I would not want our child to get the wrong answers and suffer bad grades because of you!" Chi Chi looked at her son, seeing him so young and had a future better than her or Goku ever received.

"You trained and fought and you turn out ok!" pointed out Goku.

Chi Chi recalled those memories of her childhood and fighting her future husband at the world martial arts tournament, even though she lost she had fun and that's when her Goku fell in love by fighting. Chi Chi was in deep thought and turned to them both, "Alright Gohan can train with you but he will also study when he's not!" Goku leapt from the bed "Thanks Chi Chi! Come on Gohan we better get started!"

"Hold up!" she screamed as they were leaving the door, "I'll let Gohan train if I train with you both!" Chi Chi announced. This news left Goku and Gohan open their mouths hearing this from her the first time in ever! "Wait really Chi Chi? You want to train with us?" Goku couldn't believe this.

She nodded "You reminded me of all those times I fought and it got me thinking I don't want Gohan to grow up in the world helpless he needs to learn how to defend himself if we're not around."

Goku smiled and patted his son's head. "Hear that Gohan your mom is going to become as strong as me! I can't wait!"

*Planet 79*

"Lord Frieza we have obtained the information you requested." One of Frieza's lowly solider walked up to him trembling as he neared him.

"Very good, now tell me about this Super warrior." Frieza said his eyes glowing in the darkness around his chamber.

"Yes! Right away Lord Frieza! The prophecy say's the Super warrior is called a Super Namek! His kind is referred to as namekians!" the solider reported inching closer to Frieza.

"A Super Namek?" Frieza asked intrigued, "Well either Super Saiyan or Super Namek I will exterminate them all! Find the location of this Planet Namek, I plan to destroy it myself."


	3. Chapter 3: Reach Out

**Chapter 3: Reach Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-Kame House-

Day 1

Bulma was still sobbing ever since she picked up the phone and heard the news regarding Yamcha, Krillin had to take over the phone call, the mention of his friend's death, Goku's brother almost killing Goku and Piccolo, now receiving the news that two more will come in one year to eliminate everyone on earth send shivers throughout his body. "Krillin we better get started." Krillin turned to see Master Roshi talking him out of his trance.

He sighed "I know, Goku told us to find Tien and Chiaotzu and pass on the news to them." Bulma went upstairs to cry she was in no shape to move or help out, "I'm going to take Bulma's aircraft and find them." Roshi nodded and patted his back "I will also go and train to help you guys fight these saiyans!" "No way Master Roshi!" Krillin said in fear. "You already did your part for the world, thanks to you we have the strongest fighters to protect earth. You just relax and enjoy your time here, you earned it!" Master Roshi laughed at Krillin's response "Don't sugar coat it Krillin I know my time is up, you're right though I would probably get in the way." He headed upstairs going to console Bulma, "Make sure you also bring Puar here, she needs to be here when we revive Yamcha back with the dragon balls."

Krillin smiled as the realization hit him "Yeah! I forgot about that, there's still hope for him!"

"Hey Krillin! Master Roshi!" Both of them turned around trying to see where that voice was coming from. "Up here!" They both looked up seeing only the house ceiling. "Yamcha?" Master Roshi asked in confusion.

"Who else did you expect?" Yamcha laughed, "I'm talking to you from other world, I heard about those saiyans coming to earth and King Yemma this dude judging who goes to heaven and hell, told me he was sending me to train with this legendary teacher called King Kai. He figured I'll be strong enough to help out, but don't wish me back until one year passed. I'm going to get the most out of this deal!"

Bulma ran back downstairs as she heard Yamcha's voice, "Yamcha? Is that really you?" Yamcha smiled from where he was "The one and only! Sorry we had our reunion like this, but cheer up I'm coming back in one year to help cream those saiyans!" Bulma quickly dried her tears "I wasn't crying about you! Get over yourself you're not that great anyway!" Yamcha feigned being hurt "Ok guess I'll hang out with this babe I met here." Yamcha turned around seeing a bunch of ogres working around King Yemma's place and laughed being grateful she couldn't watch where he was.

"Yamcha you better get back down here so I can kick your behind!" Bulma yelled making Master Roshi and Krillin hide behind their couch. "Easy Bulma I will I promise things will be different. 'When I saved that man and his wife from the building I thought of you Bulma' he thought as he had a motivation to get stronger for his friend's sake and hers. "I gotta go now I better start, talk to you in one year guys!"

Bulma hurried outside "Come on you guys we're not going to find Tien and Chiaotzu just standing around!" Both men followed her outside determined as she was.

Goku flew towards a forest miles from where his house was, he left the stance and the beginning of martial arts to Chi Chi to teach their son, confident that Gohan will pick up quickly. He spotted him standing near a tree eating an apple. "Can I have some?" Goku asked as he landed behind Raditz, instantly moving left as Raditz's launched a Ki blast towards him.

"Whoa easy I thought we were friends!" Goku wiped the sweat from of his forehead. Raditz grunted "We're not friend Kakarot! You snuck up on me how did you find me?" Goku smiled as he got an apple noticing a pile close to Raditz "Oh that was easy, all I had to do was locate your energy signature and I came to where you are!" Raditz stared in amazement "You can manage that without a scouter?" Goku nodded mouth full of apple bits "Sure is I can teach you if you like, seeing how your scouter's broken I say you have no choice!" Raditz looked at him extremely puzzled by his brother's demeanor "Are you always this soft and merciful?" Goku grabbed another apple "I wouldn't call it that, it's more of doing the right thing and helping people out in need. Right now we need to be united if we stand a chance of fighting those other saiyans."

"You're ignorant Kakarot, truth be told I would be curious trying to fight Vegeta the prince of our race, If I defeated him I would be the prince!" Goku had to know more about these guys, "What can you tell me about them?" Raditz responded "Powerful, cruel, vicious!" Goku grinned "I'm getting excited by this, we have to train together! My wife and son are doing so right now!" "Do you believe simple training would be enough to beat them fool?" Raditz's anger increasing at his brother.

Goku ignored his brother's anger "We have you, I bet you have knowledge we could use against them, that way we'll plan out our move." Raditz pondered over this with an idea instantly arriving inside his mind, "Very well Kakarot I will join you, you better hope we survive or else I'll crush your body in hell!" Goku flew up provoking Raditz to fly up as well "Sounds great aside from killing me! Come on I'll take you to meet my family…again!" Off the two brothers flew towards Goku's home.

Tien and Chiaotzu entered the ship hearing everything that transpired. Chiaotzu spoke as they seated down on Bulma's aircraft "Are we really going to Kami's place to train?" Krillin nodded "That's right we're all going to catch up to Goku, we need to be as strong as possible!" Tien rubbed his sore muscles from his morning training "Sounds good to me, Bulma are you going to collect the dragon balls all by yourself?" Bulma looked towards him from her rear view mirror "Of course I planned it out before I met Goku I can handle it myself."

Master Roshi intervened "I bet it's so Yamcha can reward Bulma when he gets back!" Bulma knocked him out with her bag full of equipment as she screamed "Pervert." Everyone laughed at the situation happy to be together again.

Chi Chi and Gohan froze upon seeing Goku walking up towards them with Raditz next to him, Chi Chi reacted quickly standing in front of her son. "Goku what is your brother doing here!" Goku stood in front of Raditz afraid he might attack his wife if angered. "I convinced him to help us train for the saiyans, he's my brother and I'm giving him a chance to change and help us out!" Chi Chi didn't like this idea one bit "What if he threatens to kill us!" Goku knew Raditz could if he changed his mind but he spoke up having faith in Raditz.

"Earthling I have no desire to harm my brother yet, we are going to train to fight Nappa and Vegeta! I'm losing my patience already so let's get on with this before I blow up this place!" Chi Chi rolled up her sleeves getting impatience with Raditz's lack of control over his temper. Gohan now spoke "Hi uncle Raditz how are you?" Chi Chi smiled at her son for remembering his manners, "Angry!" Raditz replied.

Goku sighed.

Day 10

Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin were training with all their might, having experienced the pendulum room fighting those two saiyans named Shorty and Scarface, they knew what they were striding for and were eager to pass them. Kami correcting everyone's form helped out as they improved their fighting technique.

Goku and Raditz trained every day, Raditz got the hang of sensing his opponent's energy signature without the scouter, he grinned as he found Goku's location and sent a punch his way.

Chi Chi taught Gohan a few defense techniques, she hoped that defense would be the best offense for Gohan always reminding him to use his head in battle instead of relying on muscles noting saiyans relied on strength as evidence by Raditz.

Piccolo extending his power to greater heights, he fought with a copy of himself trying to find weak spots and openings, correcting himself once in a while.

Yamcha made it to king Kai's planet after flirting with the snake queen.

Day 28

Tien and Chiaotzu left Kami's place focusing their training alone on the mountains, while Krillin trained on a deserted island.

Raditz taught Goku a few saiyans maneuvers to out brawl their opponent, he was determined to help his brother noticing both their increase in power gave Raditz some hope.

Gohan had to study on that day while Chi Chi trained alone.

Piccolo tested out his energy Ki on a few unlucky dinosaurs roaming around the wilderness.

Yamcha finally caught Bubbles and hit Gregory.

Day 50

Tien and Chiaotzu met up with Krillin trying to train and see their improvements.

Raditz was in charge of training Gohan while Goku helped Chi Chi concentrate her Ki into energy.

Piccolo meditated.

Yamcha used to the gravity on king Kai's place was improving his speed showing off one too many times only to crash into King kai's car.

Day 143

Chiaotzu was trying to find Tien, concern over his friend's sudden disappearance.

Krillin helped a few people out in west city from some thugs.

Raditz helped Chi Chi with the chores since he was living for free in their home, trying to contain his anger.

Gohan went outside once he was done with his homework eager to help show his dad his skills.

Piccolo flew over an iced region swearing he sensed something.

Yamcha was using his Kiao-ken technique only to fall on his back in pain and sweat.

Day 144

Yamcha was taking a long break that day.

Chiaotzu went exploring over some of the coldest snowy mountains that he used to train with Tien.

Krillin was now missing.

Piccolo was attacked by an unknown assailant.

Raditz flew back on Mount Paozu, he saw Goku's house door open he rushed quickly inside sensing someone's power level. Raditz stepped inside scoping out the house in wear and tear with furniture knocked over. He spotted a large pink freak with red hair tied in a ponytail. "Explain yourself! What are you and where is everybody in this house!"

The brute looked away from the fridge seeing Raditz. He chuckled "Die!" he simply said, as he rushed towards Raditz, quickly powering up he jammed his fist on his face, then rushing to him as the pink brute stumble backwards, Raditz took hold of his left leg and swiped it out from under him, Raditz stomped on his ribs, "Tell me what I want to know before I kill you!"

"My name is Ebifurya!" that was all he said before he knocked Raditz off him and spit blood out of his mouth, getting ready to attack. "Hey you brute I just cleaned the floor yesterday! You have no idea how infuriating it is to clean!" Raditz launch one of his smaller Ki blast at him which he took to his face.

Raditz rushed outside needing open space to fight. Ebifurya followed closely and soon started to run getting near him he tried to clobber Raditz who simply defended those attacks and gave him a swift kick for his effort. "Totally uncoordinated how sad!" Raditz announced he clutched the brute's arm and threw him towards the woods.

"Raditz!" He turned to see Gohan covered in a block of ice near a few meters off his home. "Gohan what happen!" Raditz said as he rushed to Gohan's side. Gohan shivered inside his ice prison "He turns people into ice be careful!"

"Rgggh" Having heard the monster's scream he dodged out of the way seeing his attack miss him and froze a tree. "Enough of this foolishness!" Raditz lifted his right arm summoning his energy, Ebifurya ran towards him in full speed, as he got nearer, Raditz smirked "Begone!" He obliterated him with a white full powered energy wave. "Never mess with a saiyan!" Raditz walk towards Gohan and broke the ice with a single punch.

"Tell me everything now boy!" Gohan shivered and saw his uncle's vein popping out from his forehead. "There were these 4 blue creatures asking for my dad they wanted to come with them to meet some doctor, my dad refused and they started fighting. My mom was captured by this fat yellow guy and so my dad agreed to go. I ran after them to help but the pink guy you killed froze me and went inside to see if they're was anybody else!"

"Figures your dad's softness would be his end." Raditz headed for the front door. "Wait we have to go save them!" Gohan tugged at his uncle's leg, "Get off me boy! He's probably dead what business is that of mine? I have to train for the saiyans!" Gohan let go "Fine I'll go save them myself! Hey flying nimbus!" Raditz saw a cloud appear, Gohan got on it and headed away from him.

"Dumb kid, my odds would be better if I had him deal with Nappa at least." Raditz chased after him. 'That's it he's useful alive than dead.' Raditz convinced himself. Catching up to Gohan "Hey! Do you even know where we're going?" Gohan surprised by Raditz and nodded "Yeah, I heard him say they were going to some mountains where my friend Oolong was headed, he saw the dragon balls being collected and thought it was Bulma since she was gone." Raditz nodded "Very well."

Master Roshi finished off the last of these things called bio men. "Bulma you better go now and collect the dragon balls again, I'll deal with !" Bulma got up from the snow, "Alright, take care Master Roshi thanks again for your help!" She ran off to her aircraft while Master Roshi headed inside, he couldn't have sworn he sensed Goku inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerously Strong

**Chapter 4: Dangerously Strong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Piccolo throwing off his cape and turban to the floor, he was getting serious. "I won't let myself get attacked like that again!" Piccolo snarled and took to the skies he noted the icy terrain would be a disadvantaged to him.

Kishime he called himself, with electric whips sprouting from his arms having shocked Piccolo chased after him. Piccolo noted the creature's appearance it was green, covered in orange spots on his exposed thighs, shoulders and head, the creature was also wearing armor. Not that it matter to Piccolo, "I'm actually glad that I have someone to test my power out I promise it'll be painful as those electric shocks of yours!"

Piccolo teleported out of the way from Kishime's attack, Piccolo's speed has astounded the creature who tried in vain to shock Piccolo, he was careful not to touch the tentacles, "Yeah keep pushing me to the edge before you die!" Piccolo glared at the creature, a smile forming his face noticing the reptilian like creature was getting furious.

The creature stopped its attack and simply floated, "Giving up already are we?" Piccolo kept his distance and shot a series of Ki blasts at him, the creature simply teleported with each blast he inched closer to Piccolo, soon they were face to face which surprise Piccolo, Kishime landed one kick to Piccolo's head, as soon as he ducked he shocked Piccolo with plenty of electricity to power up an entire city.

Piccolo cranked his neck and launched a powerful blast from his mouth only to miss as Kishime teleported away. "Damn that is getting irritating!" Piccolo said in anger.

He extended his arms out to grab Kishime however he shocked Piccolo who withstood the pain and grabbed his legs throwing him at himself "Got you! Destructive Wave!" The attack caught Kishime who was unable to teleported as gravity was in control at the moment; he fell the painful sensation and snarled.

Kishime noticed Piccolo on the floor having succumbed to the electricity from earlier. Kishime grinned in delight.

Kishime teleported near Piccolo remembering not to kill him since Kochin wanted Piccolo alive.

"Fool you drop your guard!" Piccolo announced as he got up and tore off its left arm, blood spilled all over as it screamed in pain. "Yeah that was the pain I was talking about." Piccolo said in a satisfying manner. "I think I'll take it up a notch!"

Kishime took off afraid of him, Piccolo was soon on his trail, "You're not getting off that easily!" Piccolo concentrated his energy carefully focusing it, as soon as he got his target he fired directly at Kishime's head exploding his headless body was sent crashing through a mountain. Piccolo landed near him seeing his body covered in electricity crackling over its body, walking around him he finally ripping off its right arm as insurance, "Thanks for the fun, I better leave your body for the wolves." Stated Piccolo as he threw its arm on the sea and flown away.

* * *

><p>Kochin's Fortress-<p>

Raditz and Gohan landed in front of a fortress, it entrance had a large door, Raditz sensed his brother's energy inside along with Chi Chi and a few others he couldn't place. "No doubt about it this is the place. I think I'll blow up this ugly building!"

Gohan gripped his uncle's hand from rising "No wait, my parents are inside and there could be innocent people inside!"

Raditz pushed him aside "I'm getting sick of your preaching, we are saiyans not merciful weaklings!"

"You there who are you?"

Both of them saw the voice coming out from red lens talking directly at them, Raditz grinned, "We are saiyans now hand over my family before I blast my way through!" They were replied with a crackling laugh "Your friends are doom to my mind control as for the woman she'll be my prisoner, now Misokatsun show our guests the way out!"

The entrance of the fortress revealed a fat yellow creature stepping out to meet them. Gohan recognized him, "That's him Raditz he took my mom prisoner! Where is she? Tell me before I defeat you! You disgusting fat slug!" Gohan's response made Raditz feel proud.

The creature ignored the child's question and went after him first. Raditz appeared in front of Gohan smashing his foot on the creature's enormous stomach however he felt himself get sucked inside his gut before being pushed back hitting a mountain opposite of him. Gohan stared in fear, as the monster went towards him. "No leave me alone!" Gohan ran inside, Misokatsun following him inside.

* * *

><p>"Stop this! He's just a boy!" Chi Chi kicked and screamed being held upon a platform her arms in chains with 4 bio men surrounding her in a circle, the force of electricity surrounding in case she tried to escape with her new strength. "He brought this upon himself madam."<p>

Kochin was viewing the battle taking place and soon turned his attention to Master Roshi fighting his pupil Krillin on another screen.

* * *

><p>Pushing snow off him, "Damn that hurt!" Raditz soon flew inside to catch up to them.<p>

-Inside Kochin's fortress-

Master Roshi ducked another one of Krillin's strikes, "Cut it out Krillin it's me Master Roshi!" Krillin growled and was hit with Roshi's kick landing on the top of his head. "You're not the only one who's been training!"

Krillin got back up and launched a solar flare, Roshi knew what was coming turned around and saw Krillin fade in front of him, "Got you!" Roshi began striking Krillin's face and finishing his combo with a sweep kick knocking him back down.

Krillin soon grabbed Roshi's leg and bit it, "Ow that's no fair!" Master Roshi kicked him aside "I taught you better than to rely on cheap tricks!"

He saw a Destructo Disk head his way, Master Roshi jumped out of the way and stroke his beard, "I see now." Master Roshi ducked the second one the Krillin hidden behind the first one the enemy wouldn't suspect the second one coming to him. Roshi felt blood trickle down from his left shoulder ripping his sleeve. "I don't mind it, chicks dig scars! Now come get some!"

Krillin complied.

* * *

><p>Gohan run inside and saw he was in a round pink room, he looked for a place to hide in but failed to find any. Gohan was pushed by Misokatsun stomach hitting Gohan's head. "Oww that hurt!" Gohan tried the tears that were forming and saw him standing overhead.<p>

"Gohan show no fear now kill it!" Gohan heard Raditz's voice and looked up to see his uncle up in the air with his arms cross. "The saiyans are much stronger than this fat putz, what will you do then? Now get up and prove your worth or die in shame!"

Gohan nodded and sent his fist to his stomach seeing it only made the creature angry he ran away, Raditz yelled in anger, "Gohan don't show fear on the battle field! Face your enemy and use any means necessary to survive got that!?" Gohan stopped running and launch all the power he could muster in his hands "Weekly Special!"

His hands pressing forward at the beast catching up to him was met with a few volley energy blasts which bounced off him. Raditz noticed the attack "Seems my nephew took one of my moves from our training, shame it lacks power."

Gohan looked at Raditz in despair "What do I do now?" Raditz ignored him and Gohan was thrown around like a rag doll for a few minutes, Misokatsun punched Gohan so hard he was sent flying at Raditz who whacked the boy out of his direction towards the floor. "You-you didn't have to do that Raditz!" Gohan said as he rubbed his nose and felt bruises all over his body.

Misokatsun jumped on Gohan giving him a body slam, Gohan yelled in pain as he felt the cold skin of his opponent and crushing weight on him.

Raditz snorted "Pityful! Too soft and weak for his own good!" Raditz launched a barrage of kicks to the back of Misokatsun head when it didn't work he grabbed the roll of fat and swung him towards the wall of the chamber.

Gohan peer up at Raditz as soon as Misokatsun was off him "Thanks Raditz!"

"Don't thank me yet Gohan, this was the final time I'm helping you, now dig deep and unlock your power use your rage and direct it at him!" Raditz glared made Gohan shrink back but got back up as Raditz threatened to beat him worse than his opponent.

Gohan thought of his parents being trapped going through torture as the noise and scream was heard every so often, He concentrated and focus to summon his power but failed and open his eyes seeing Misokatsun's face. "Ahh!" Gohan strike him as hard as he could sensing his fist being pulled inside he tried to get away again but couldn't he was suffocating inside lacking air to breath, the fear approaching his mind, his sight got lost in a clay of yellow, tears falling down now, about to die never seeing his parents again, his only other family member watching him die, he had enough.

Gohan's aura grew and instantly felt a rush of power exploding from within. Gohan flew away to the other side of the chamber with such speed, which surprised Raditz. Gohan flew towards Misokatsun covered in an energy wave matching his speed that expanding and engulf Misokatsun, with all his might Gohan pushed inward and went through Misokatsun deflating the enemy into nothing at all.

Raditz flew back down and patted the young warrior's back, "Well done nephew, your first kill take pride in knowing your win is the first of many!" Gohan stared at his uncle's face smiling for the first time in ever, he looked back at the dead bio warrior and understood what he did, something his mom and dad told him never to do. Gohan could only remember Raditz smile which comforted him that he did something right.

"Now let's go find the others." Raditz rushed deeper into the corridors and Gohan soon followed.

* * *

><p>-Outside the fortress of Kochin-<p>

Chiaotzu sensed Tien's energy, with a few friends of his and few power levels he couldn't name yet. "I'm coming Tien hold on!" He flew inside noticing a battle had taken place.

-Deep corridor of Kochin-

"Kochin all your creations have been defeated!" Chi Chi looked up in fear noticing the brain talking. "Yes I am aware." Kochin looked at his other two subjects standing in the darkness awaiting for their orders, their heads covered in a golden mind control device as Krillin had. You two deal with our intruders will you?"

Chi Chi gasped seeing Tien and her husband Goku stepping forward. "Yes master." They replied in unison.

* * *

><p>Master Roshi's age was caching up to him, also noting Krillin's recent training and youthfulness being a factor. He managed to avoid most of Krillin's attacks but his attacks weren't that strong on purpose as he didn't want to harm his former pupil.<p>

"Roshi! Krillin!" Both of them turned viewing Raditz and Gohan yelling out at them.

Just then Goku and Tien dropped from above.

Now all eyes were on then, Krillin back flipped near his other mind controlled friends.

"What's going on here? Dad are you ok?" Gohan stepped forward only to see his dad launched a volley of energy attacks at them. Raditz and Roshi deflected them but Gohan narrowly escaped with his life.

"Gohan!" Roshi called out as he was in his defensive stance, "All three of them are being controlled by that device on their heads! We need to destroy it!"

Raditz remembering Kakarot mention his master was a guy named Roshi, "Say old man where is this doctor and Kakarot's wife?"

Master Roshi replied "I don't know yet, we need to pay attention to the fight at him before continuing on forward," he said while not taking off his eyes from the others. "Its four against three!" everybody turned ahead seeing Chiaotzu. He arrived making it inside having heard the conversation through the echo of the halls, he was ready to fight and help his friend.

"Gohan!" Raditz eyed the warrior while keeping the other eye on his opponent, "You proved yourself mighty today, go ahead I want you to kill this doctor and save your mother. We'll deal with these fools and catch up once we're done!"

Gohan looked shaken but knew he was right, he had to trust in himself. Gohan ran around the three headed to another hall.

Each fighter were on opposite sides, waiting for the other to make the first move. Raditz had enough and charged at Goku, throwing his forearm only to be blocked and seeing Goku's fist directly connecting on Raditz's jaw. "You're a lot stronger than before brother." Raditz jumping backwards and charged his power. "So no holding back come at me!" Raditz yelled.

"Tien sorry for this, but it's for your own good!" Chiaotzu levitated, he slowly picked up speed as he spin around and launched himself head first into Tien who simply caught him unable to contain his friend. "Now Tien take this!" he spun full forced taking Tien's hands out of the way and felt the impact him in the center. Howling in pain, Chiaotzu stopped to check up on Tien "Are you ok Tien?"

He swung his right leg from the floor knocking over Chiaotzu and kicked again with his left leg using him as a soccer ball. "Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu felt the force of the attack and fell down before Tien's feet. Tien grinned and picked his friend up, " wants you dead!" Throwing him up in the air he charged up another Dodon Ray, Chiaotzu woke up in time to dodged with his Afterimage and appeared in front of Tien again "Dodon Ray!" he screamed and sent it towards Tien.

Roshi was catching his breath, and block a flurry of Krillin's fists and legs, "Krillin remember to exploit your enemy's openings like this!" Rosh landed his elbow taking the breath out of Krillin now and flipped to get behind Krillin and kicking him to the floor.

Krillin not far behind jumped and landing his foot hitting Roshi's nose, then he bit Roshi's ear "That's it Krillin you're no longer my favorite pupil!" Master Roshi expanded his muscles and threw Krillin hard on the ground cracking the concrete fall. "Focus…..focus….Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" The turtle hermit's attack knocked out Krillin and destroyed the device covering his head.

"Huh what Master Roshi!? Where are we?" Krillin rubbed his eyes seeing Tien and Chiaotzu fighting and Goku fighting someone he presumed was Raditz judging by his power level. "What's going on here?" Krillin asked Master Roshi who shrunk back to his normal body type. "Questions later Krillin we have to catch up to Gohan, hurry!" Roshi ran towards a hall with Krillin following.

* * *

><p>Gohan finally reach the end and made it towards another wall filled with red lenses which he remembered were cameras, launching himself upward he flew hurrying to save his mother. He stepped on the edge of a platform and saw his mother chained and saw the bio men surrounding her. "Mom I'm coming for you!" Chi chi turned around and a look of fear appeared on her face "Run Gohan he's behind you!"<p>

Gohan reacted quickly and threw a kick blocking Kochin's cane from reaching him. "Brat you have no business here!" Gohan pushed him aside and ran towards his mom he fell as Kochin's threw his cane at Gohan's feet tripping him.

Chi Chi's motherly instincts kicked in and pushed her way through the pain from the electric force field. "Gohan get up and fight! It's ok to defend yourself! Remember what I taught you!"

Gohan got up remembering his defense strategies as his offense. Gohan waited for to attack him, he waited and using his instinct he block the cane with his right knee, he threw a Ki blast on the floor to launch himself forward knocking out the doctor and apparently his only tooth from his mouth.

"You brat no one treats me like that!" Dr. Kochin screamed and pointed his cane at him, firing a laser beam at him, Gohan pushed forward in the path of the laser getting closer to , "Leave my parents alone!" as Gohan screamed, Wheelo watching this take place began to move from his place causing an earthquake.

Gohan flew ahead and covered in a Ki based field fired himself pushing Kochin off the platform He felt himself fall of the edge of the platform "No! help me!" his voice echoed and slowly disappeared the farther he fell.

Chi Chi then broke free of the field and took off the chains from her wrists, the bio men ganged up at her Chi Chi kicked them all in rapid succession. "No one threatens to hurt my boy and gets away!" Chi Chi yelled and flared up her power and launched a volley of bright pink energy waves killing the four bio men. "Mom, Wow!" Gohan said in awe.

* * *

><p>Just then Goku's and Tien's mind control device wrapped around their foreheads broke instantly, their eyes turning from the bright shade of pink back to normal.<p>

"Hey guys when did you get here?" Goku announced he noticed he was standing on top of Raditz "Get off me!" he coughed. "Oops sorry Raditz!" Goku stepped off him and helped his brother up.

"Tien you're ok!" Chiaotzu let Tien go from his telekinesis and Tien felt his ability to move again, "Thanks for holding me back buddy, I owe you one, you really gotten strong!" Chiaotzu smiled hearing that for the first time in his life.

"Hey I feel the others farther ahead of here, let's go!" Goku said as he pointed at the hallway where the other's entered.

* * *

><p>Dr. Wheelo was free, Gohan and Chi Chi saw a giant cyborg body, with claws a metallic tail, the only organic thing they saw was a giant brain.<p>

"A lot of strong candidates to choose from, I shall greatly test everyone's limits, prepare to fail child and woman!" Dr. Wheelo announced as he lifted his left claw and shot a barrage of bullets at them, Chi Chi anticipated each of them and dodged quickly "Gohan get away from here now!" Just then Roshi and Krillin arrived "Destructo Disk!" Krillin threw it at the metallic arm shooting the bullets, they heard the clashing of the disk cutting against the steel, at once it cut threw and Dr. Wheelo's arm fell off. "Yeah direct hit!" Krillin announced feeling proud of himself.

"Foolish beings, I will exterminate you for your defiance!" Dr. Wheelo smashed at Roshi and Krillin with his metallic tail, turning his attention at Gohan and Chi Chi "Photon Strike!"

Chi Chi grabbed her son and flew around him, "Gohan go now!" "No way! I'm not leaving you here!" Gohan said. Chi Chi hit a nerve on Gohan's neck causing him to fall asleep, "You're not the only one that studies." Chi Chi said, she turned to Master Roshi, "Do you mind taking Gohan away from here?" Roshi got up and quickly took Gohan in his arms "Sure thing Chi Chi, hang tight Goku and the others should be here." He leapt down while carrying Gohan.

Dr. Wheelo tuned around trying to hit Chi Chi, she proved to be too fast for him to follow, while she did Krillin launched his Kamehameha at Wheelo's back. "What the? It didn't do anything!" Krillin screamed as he started to sweat. Chi Chi was grabbed with the doctor's tail and flung her at Krillin knocking them both out. "Now you'll be nothing! Photon Strike!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Dodon Ray!"

"Shining Friday!"

Dr. Wheelo's attack was pushed aside by the combing efforts of the four Z fighters. "Ahh everyone is all here, too bad you must see each other perish!"

"Dr. Wheelo you're reign of terror ends right now!" Goku said as he powered up, all four fighters went at him from different directions. "I must prove you wrong, 'Barrier' activate!" The four of them clash against it in pain and fell around him. His barrier was too big and hit the walls in the room they were in and the ceiling started to cave in on them, Goku got up first "Hey Chiaotzu please levitate Krillin and Chi Chi out of here!" "I'm on it!" Just then both of them covered in a blue outline went following Chiaotzu as he left to keep them safe.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien said and fired at Dr. Wheelo who attempted to stop the three from leaving. "Tien you are disappointing, you could have been one of my loyal subjects!" Dr. Wheelo announced swinging his giant arm at him, Tien flew a few inches off the ground "No thanks, I value my freedom too much!" he said as he started to attack the brain protected by the glass, soon Goku joined in. Dr. Wheelo started to claw at them both, Goku noticed a piece of the ceiling about to crush his brother "Hold on!" Goku flew and got Raditz just in time.

Tien left alone, assaulted the machine with all his might, firing a continuous wave of Ki blast blocking Dr. Wheelo 's view. He flew up crashing the remaining ceiling up towards the sky Tien followed hoping to buy time for Goku and Raditz to recover.

Raditz coughed from the dust forming "Kakarot why did you save me?" Goku was next to him who took a few falling ceiling debris on him "Simple Raditz, you're my family and I will protect you and everyone on planet earth, no matter what!" Raditz's eyes widen, seeing his brother in a different light "Thanks." He muttered quietly. Goku pulled his brother up, "Come on Tien needs our help!"

Tien narrowly missed Dr. Wheelo's claw but was caught by one of his giant legs and thrown falling in great speed back to the icy ground.

Goku and Raditz now met him up in the sky, "Dr. Wheelo your only chance to stop this and leave quietly I promise you we won't destroy you!" Goku said in a serious tone. "I refuse your deal, now take this 'Photon Strike!'" Goku leapt towards the left, and hit the glass dome "Ouch wow is that thing durable!" Goku said as he rubbed his right hand.

Raditz rolled his eyes "Double Sunday!" he said, however Dr. Wheelo overpowered it with his Photon Strike throwing it back at Raditz.

"Raditz no!" Goku yelled as he saw his brother falling towards the earth like Tien. Goku rushed quickly to catch him. "I don't think so Goku!" Dr. Wheelo said while grabbing Goku in his metallic claw, crushing him. "I planned to use your body as my own, however I will simply annihilate you and the planet, and I shall rebuild it with my scientific genius! I shall be the ultimate being ruling the world with my might!"

* * *

><p>Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, were down watching their friend crying out in pain. "We need a plan before Goku dies!" Roshi said in fear, Raditz got up a distance away from them, you three help my brother, I have a plan but it will take time for me use it. Hurry up go already!" Raditz lashed out.<p>

The three flew as fast as they could putting their trust in him.

Raditz breathed in deeply, having seen Vegeta used it before he concentrated deeply "This better work." A round ball of energy appear in his palm, it was difficult to maintain but with all his might he threw it up in the sky, it stayed there. Raditz looked over Gohan lying with his mom and the bald short one. He looked up seeing a self-made power ball and instantly felt the power rise, he grew larger and fur appearing out of his body, his eyes glowed red and began to snarl.

* * *

><p>Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi were attacking the doctor together, which cause him to release his grip on Goku, Chiaotzu caught him. "Good work Chiaotzu take him down with the others!" Tien said as he rushed to attack the dome glass. Roshi was avoiding Wheelo's claw. Both of them saw an enormous great ape, they recognized as Raditz who's armor although torn signaled who he was.<p>

Raditz was carrying a giant ice berg he took from the sea and launched it at Dr. Wheelo. "What is this being?" he asked puzzled and his glass dome cracked from the pressure "You'll be the first to die here! Your evolution is a thing of the past!" Raditz howled and tackled him which sent them both flying to the ground.

Raditz banged the dome, "Enough primate! 'Barrier' activate! However Raditz jumped up, Dr. Wheelo ended the barrier however Raditz only jumped up out of the way and started to fall on machine as he stomped it repeatedly.

"Whoa!" Tien and Chiaotzu watched on in astonishment. Master Roshi showed a worried expression, "Oh dear, this is just like Goku back then."

Dr. Wheelo got up as Raditz slipped from the ice, "Gigantic Bomber!" Dr. Wheelo was engulfed with a fiery aura he head butted Raditz knocking him down to the frozen sea falling through it as it crack when he landed being engulfed by the waves.

"Primate begin to face extermination! 'Planet Geyser!' The three warriors along with Goku who recovered in time sent a barrage of Ki waves at him. "Hold him off until Raditz rises up!" Goku announced as he threw another one at Dr. Wheelo.

* * *

><p>Krillin and Chi Chi woke up from the loud noise, Krillin noticed the power ball up in the sky and saw Raditz in ape form pounding on his chest then charging at . He connected the dots "Quick Chi Chi make sure Gohan doesn't look up at the energy ball, otherwise he'll turned into an ape!" Chi Chi understood and hugged him closely to her chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Wheelo's energy was starting to deplete "Humans! You're no match for me genius!" He launched himself at Raditz who shoulder block him from hurting the others standing aside. "ARgggggh!" Raditz screamed and punched him the force beginning to crack the ice around them. Everybody floated in the air, "Come on Raditz you can win, let peace prevail over him!" Goku announced only to fly away as Raditz attempted a swing at him, capitalize at that instance and swung his tail at Raditz. He felt it and tore it out from Wheelo's machine, "Give that back!" Dr. Wheelo announced as Raditz began to chew on it and spit it back at him.<p>

Wheelo rushed at him, Raditz then kicked at the left side of his mechanical suit, Dr. Wheelo who began to topple and poked the eyes of Raditz with his claws! "That's right you primate, animals are meant to be used as test subjects! Nothing else!" He got some distance away to avoid a close confrontation with him, now to end your suffering!"

After blinking his eyes Raditz launched an enormous blast from his mouth aiming it at before he can launch his Planet Geyser, the Z fighters got out of the way and watched as Dr. Wheelo's body being to disappear, the glass dome broke easily and saw his brain fry completely. "Curse you all!" Wheelo's voice echoed as he died.

The Z fighters took a deep breath happy that this ordeal was finish. Closing their eyes to sense Dr. Wheloo energy, it was gone. The cold winter climate had cool them off from the worry and fear from Dr. Wheelo. Tien was the first one that open his eyes in alert. "Tri-Beam!" He yelled quickly. His attack went by the others and headed for Raditz who went attcaking out of instinct. His attack target Raditz's face, it only made him more incline to attack them all.

"That's right we forget about Raditz! What do we do with him?" Krillin asked as he floated away to keep his distance away. Chiaotzu followed trying in vain to get a hold on Raditz with his telekinesis "I can't stop him Tien!"

Roshi jumped away from an incoming fist, "His tail! We have to cut it-" Roshi was cut off by a loud roar as he prepared to launch another attack at everyone around him.

Goku flew striking Raditz jaw as hard as he could. As he did Raditz's jaw turned right and his mouth blast came out destroying a few mountains, the explosion heard and the ice and snow fell everywhere. "Oww who knew Raditz had a strong jaw!" Goku said while massaging on his hand. Raditz turned around and pounce for Goku taking him down into the snow.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin said and aimed for the tail, Raditz turned and jumped up, before he fell Chiaotzu flew for Goku getting him out of the way before he was crushed. Tien from the top landing a series of quick strikes on Raditz head, while Roshi prepared his Kamehameha wave. Having seen Roshi, he growled and grabbing Tien from his head and threw him at Roshi.

"Oh no!" Roshi exclaimed. He moved his arms slightly to the left, his wave missed Tien, but he still hit Roshi head on.

Gohan started to awaken but Chi Chi kept his head from facing towards the power ball up in the sky, then she figured it out. "Try destroying that ball in the sky! It might turn Raditz back to normal!" as she screamed Raditz went towards her, he stopped momentarily by the Z fighters striking his body from different directions. He swung wildly swatting everyone away from him, until his eyes set on Goku as he charged his attack.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku aim at the power ball in the sky exploding once it connected.

Raditz ape form began to disappear as he appeared smaller, his body started to fall onto the icy ground. Goku ran quickly catching Raditz before he hit the ground. "Thanks Raditz you saved earth thank you! I have a feeling you'll fit in alright!" Goku smiled as he lift him on top of his shoulder.

Raditz's eyes opened slightly, "Ka-kakarot...don't mistake me for..a weakling!...I'll still kill you once-once we defeat the saiyans. Remember that!" He stopped and silence filled throughout the land.

Day 240

*Planet Frieza 79*

"Lord Frieza we located the precise location of planet Namek, the coordinates have been place an we should arrive in a few months." Dodoria told Frieza.

"Good work Dodoria, I shall put an end to these myths of Super legends, gather my soliders, Planet Namek may have more than one Super Namek." Frieza put on his scouter. "When the saiyans arrived from their mission on Earth I want you to kill them at the sight I have no use for them any longer."

**Power Levels**

Raditz "Ape Form": 20,000

Dr. Wheelo: 10,000

Raditz: 2,000

Goku: 1,800

Piccolo: 1,700

Ebifurya: 1,600

Tien: 1,560

Kishime: 1,450

Gohan "Angry": 1,190

Misokatsun: 1,100

Krillin: 1,100

Chiaotzu: 1,050

Master Roshi: 1,000

Gohan: 400

Chi Chi: 370

Bio men: 120

Kochin: 20

The reason for this is because everybody only had 3 months of training so far, as well as having Goku and Raditz on their side gives them a feeling of safety so they don't train as hard, Gohan having just begun and not as powerful because Chi Chi makes him study. They'll get much stronger once they finish training the remaining 9 months, this will push everyone to train extra harder in preparation for the saiyans.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcomed Threats

**Chapter 5: Unwelcomed Threats**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

***Age 762 November***

"Entering Earth's atmosphere". Both Vegeta and Nappa woke up from their sleep. "Hey Vegeta! Are you ready to kill these puny earthlings?" Nappa said while thinking of all the ways he can murder the people. "First things first Nappa, we're going on a hunt for the dragon balls. I bet the inhabitants might know something, grab the first one you see and if they refuse, I'll let you kill them!" Vegeta responded.

"You're too kind Vegeta!" laughing, Nappa began to pound on the window of his space pod, "Hurry it up!"

* * *

><p>"Kaka-I mean Goku, today's the day." Raditz said glumly, Goku putting on his boots looked at him, "Hey don't worry about it Raditz, ever since we fought Dr. Wheelo we've been training nonstop, trust me, we'll be alright and my friend Yamcha should be getting revived today, I'll phone Bulma and let her know to wish back Yamcha."<p>

Raditz stood up, "Goku, we'll he really forgive me for killing him?"

Goku laughed "He's a good guy, he was just like you but he changed and became one of my best friends! Trust me he'll be over it, in fact he'll probably thank you since he got to train with this King Kai!"

Raditz walked out from him, "I'll meet you where the saiyans are, try to catch up." With that he left and flew to get a head start.

"Goku." He turned around seeing his wife standing by the kitchen, "I sense their power, I don't want my Gohan to fight those monsters!" Goku saw the look on her face and he nodded "I know, he isn't as strong as I would like, it's probably safe for him here, you better stay Chi Chi." Chi Chi took off her apron reveling her fighting attire from the world martial arts tournament. "Hey you look great Chi ChI!" he smiled while she blushed. "I kept it all these years, I wanted to stand by you and protect our son. I'm fighting with you and if you refuse I will never cook for you ever again!" she said so while screaming and smiling.

"Geez Chi Chi, alright then, just stay close by me." Goku walked to her and held her hands. 'Ever since Raditz arrived, seeing my long lost brother again, I learned that family is important I want to be a better brother, husband and father. She saved me from Raditz, she has given Gohan permission to train, we all laugh and eat, no matter what happens we have fun and save everyone!'

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Raditz saved me from this dinosaur chasing after me!" Both Goku and Chi Chi dropped their forks and turned seeing their son wearing his father's old Gi when he was a kid, for the first time they noticed their son was covered in bruises and was smiling not even evidence of tears. Raditz behind Gohan was looking outside the window where the craters he made while trying to hit Piccolo and Goku were, they were filled with water to become small ponds.

"Are you alright Gohan?" Chi Chi asked while checking if he was missing anything. "I'm fine mom, we were training and Raditz showed me a few of his moves! Check it out!" Gohan said with excitement in his voice. He ran outside with everybody following after him, "Shining Friday!" Gohan launched a light red Ki blast up in the sky exploding as soon as it reached the clouds.

Goku looked amazed, he was teaching his son to use the Kamehameha, however Gohan picked up Raditz attack with such ease. Grinning Goku walked towards Raditz "Good job helping my son become stronger!" Raditz scoffed and took Goku's hand off his shoulder. "I'm getting him prepared for the saiyans nothing more!"

Chi Chi screamed, everyone turned to face her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked pointing to Raditz. "You have mud and blood on your boots!" Raditz looked down and saw the trail when he entered the house. "You're cleaning it up!" she told him with a scowl on her face.

It was Raditz who scowled now, "I think not! I'm a warrior not some lowly house wife!" Goku and Gohan froze and saw Chi Chi fly knocking Raditz with a karate kick throwing him into one of the ponds. She fared up her energy aura, "What was that?"

Raditz dragged himself from the pond, being weaken and tired from his training he was in no mood or shape to start another fight with Kakarot's wife, "I'll clean up!" he grumbled. Gohan laughed, "Hey dad look! Raditz has a fish on the top of his head!" Goku laughed now "Guess we're having fish for dinner!"

*End Flashback*

"Goku are you listening to me?" Chi Chi questioned him, which snapped Goku from his flashback "Yeah I was! Hey I was thinking can we have fish for dinner tonight?"

* * *

><p>-West city-<p>

Both space pods crashed into the middle of west city, the towers and business that were there were instantly destroyed. The civilians began forming in a circle to peer down into the crater. "Look something's coming out!" A civilian announced. "Is it an alien?" another person asked with a hint a fear.

Stepping out the Saiyans looked around the people, everyone was peering over them in amazement and awe.

Vegeta and Nappa were angered by their lack of respect. "Raditz has been here a year and hasn't even tried to bring this planet to ruin!" Vegeta lashed at "They had Raditz here, they should know the saiyans by now!"

"We can change that!" Nappa said as he begun to fly up which made everyone gasped and scream in terror.

"Careful not to destroy this place too much, one of the dragon balls could be around here." Vegeta said as he began to close space pod and rise to join Nappa.

Nappa went down with such speed and kicked an unlucky bystander squishing him with his boot, the impact send shockwaves throughout the city. "Say goodbye to this dump!" Nappa launched an explosive Ki wave at a few buildings. They began to crumble and fall. Laughing sadistically "Hey you come here!"

While everyone began to run away, a red hair man saw Nappa was pointing at him, "Hey I'm talking to you!" yelled Nappa. The man ran away, "I love it when they run!" Nappa announced and send Ki blast blocking the man's path to escape, "Got you!" Nappa said with the man in his grasp.

"Tell us about the dragon balls." Vegeta snapped at him as he landed near Nappa.

"I don't know what those are!" the man replied close to tears.

"Then you're useless! Nappa exterminate him!" Vegeta ordered.

Nappa grinned widely "My pleasure! Say goodbye!" Nappa began to form an energy wave from his mouth.

"Hey you stop that, I know about the dragon balls. Vegeta and Nappa turned to see blue haired women, standing across from them.

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta asked, "Well then come with us!"

"If you leave the man and the people alone I will!" Bulma snapped.

Nappa let go of the man who ran away while thanking her. Vegeta launched a beam from his fingers destroying Bulma's aircraft, "We can't have you run away, you'll provoke Nappa to hunt you down and kill you." Bulma curse under her breath she hadn't had time to wish Yamcha back and to make matters worse the dragon balls were inside the aircraft!

Bulma started to run the opposite way, "What did I'll tell you!" Vegeta said in anger, "Nappa chase her but don't kill her!"

Nappa flew in such speed crashing through cars and buildings to reach her "Ha no one escapes from me!" Nappa sent a fist her way, screaming in pain as she skidded along the pavement before closing her eyes.

"Nappa! What did I tell you?" Vegeta rose in the air looking straight at him.

"Sorry Vegeta I got carried away and I thought she can take it." Nappa retorted.

"Idiot! You better hope she wakes up!" Vegeta growled. Just then his scouter beeped. He turned to see two fighters arrived. "Guess we'll have to wait for the dragon balls, some weak fighters have arrived." Vegeta said in a bored manner.

Tien and Chiaotzu looked at the destruction caused by the giant one, "We won't let you two continue hurting anyone else!" Tien said as he clenched both of his fists, _'What power! I never knew that kind of power existed'_ Tien thought.

Chiaotzu noticed the unconscious Bulma. "Oh no Bulma is hurt!" Just then Tien and Chiaotzu began flaring their Ki to their max. "No one hurts our friend!"

Nappa laughed as he put his foot on top of Bulma's back, being careful not to kill her with his weight. "What are you going to do with such weak power levels!" Nappa pressed a button and began sensing his opponent's power as they finished raising their Ki to the maximum. "Ha look at this Vegeta, the tall one has a power level of 2,300 and the short one has 1,900!" Vegeta had a surprised look on his face, "I assume the earthlings were preparing for our arrival, none of them were this strong when Raditz was around."

"I'll take them both on!" Nappa began to charge before Vegeta stopped him by sending an energy wave in front of Nappa.

"Learn to think Nappa he could have attack you while you fought these two." Nappa looked at him and saw Vegeta looking up in the sky seeing Piccolo standing on the top of one of the still intact buildings, his hand ready to shoot at Nappa.

Just then both of their scouters beeped and saw a woman a jump off a cloud with Kakarot and Raditz already walking towards the first two.

"Nice to see you made it you guys!" Goku patted the back of Tien and smiled at Chiaotzu, "You both have really improved!"

They were relieved to see Goku and Raditz, "Nice of you to join us." Tien replied feeling uneasy.

Vegeta and Nappa gathered the information of their power and were amazed by what they read. Nappa took his off "No way! This thing is busted! I don't buy that Kakarot is close to my power!" he instantly destroyed it in his palm.

"Believe it if you want, I pushed through my limit to prepare for you guys! Raditz told me all about you two!" He noticed Bulma next to the saiyans, he gritted his teeth and whispered something to the female who nodded.

Vegeta noticed Raditz next to Kakarot, his armor was gone and was wearing black pants, with a white shirt, he still kept his saiyan boots and armored gloves. "So the cry baby Raditz is siding with the earthlings."

Raditz stepped forward

"That's right! I had enough of being pushed around thanks to Goku I exceeded my limits and found a home here!"

Both saiyans laughed however they stopped noticing Raditz powered to the max, Vegeta read his scouter a power of 9,500! "Well seems I'll be getting a light workout today." tossing his scouter aside, "Nappa deal with Kakarot, I have no business with him I actually thought he would surpass Raditz, guess that's what I should have expected from a low class warrior."

Vegeta flew at Raditz before Piccolo appeared in front of him ready to tackle however Vegeta anticipated his presence and grabbed Piccolo by the collar and threw him at Raditz.

He reacted in time and caught Piccolo and both were caught by surprise as Vegeta started a combo of kicks of punches.

Piccolo blocked a few kicks but not a Ki blast from Vegeta. Raditz in turned tried to punch Vegeta who fazed away and appeared before him again slamming both his fists at him.

"Wait we have to fight somewhere else! There-" Goku was cut off as Nappa swung a massive fist towards him.

Nappa then felt a few rocks headed his way thrown by Chiaotzu telekinesis "Explosive wave!" he yelled disintegrating the rocks heading towards him, Chiaotzu kept the barrage having plenty of debris laying around.

Nappa's Explosive Wave died down. A large boulder managed to hit Nappa's face. Chiaotzu cheered in delight.

"I didn't even feel that weak attempt!" Nappa said as he cracked his jaw.

Then I'll try something different!" Chiaotzu retorted as he floated above the air, he picked up an utility pole and hurled it at Nappa.

He caught it easily. "Is this suppose to do something?" At that moment the pole send out electricity throughout his body. He suppressed his cry of pain and hurled it back at him and fired a blast that exploded in front of Chiaotzu's face as he crashed to the floor.

"Saiyan leave my friends alone right now!" Goku came flying back giving Nappa a spinning kick almost shattering his foot.

Tien quickly went for Vegeta, he countered each of Tien's attacks, with a strong knee at Tien's face, then he elbow him to the ground, Raditz and Piccolo were coming at him he sidestepped them and began going on defense from them. Tien joined in the assault as he jumped back up again.

Vegeta managed to to grab Piccolo's leg as he swung him toward a few police barricades.

"Is this all you weaklings can muster up?" Vegeta asked as he blocked each of their strikes.

"Not even close!" Tien yelled.

He took a step back, while Raditz leap in the air.

"Tri-Beam." Tien fired.

"Shining Friday!"

Vegeta brushed aside Tien's Tri-Beam angering him. He fired a finger beam that went through Raditz's Shining Friday and struck him across the chest.

"No Raditz, hold on!" Tien began.

"Worry about yourself earthling!"

Tien failed to block his face as Vegeta continued dishing out multiple punches.

Piccolo struck Vegeta's back with a mouth blasts, allowing Tien a chance to execute a Dodon Ray at him.

* * *

><p>"Bulma wake up its me Chi Chi!" she told her while picking her up and flying off towards a hospital.<p>

"Chi Chi?" She asked weakly.

"That's right, I'll take you to the hospital."

Vegeta became infuriated "Enough of this!" he exploded an explosive wave throwing off Tien and the returning Raditz. Piccolo sensed it in time and jumped away, firing at him as he did.

Nappa slammed Goku's face to the concrete and charged at Chiaotzu spearing him to the floor and began striking him with his giant punches.

"Nappa plant the Saibamen!" Vegeta ordered while he crouched from Piccolo's kicks, he fired a launch of energy blasts at close range taking out Piccolo. "Send them after the others and order one to chase down the female!"

"On it!" Nappa took out a bottle and dig with his fingers a hole and planted six seeds and pour water on them. The ground shook and out came six green creatures with claws, their red eyes saw their opponents. They dispersed running after them.

* * *

><p>Krillin and Master Roshi finally dropped in, "Master Roshi we have to lead these people away from the fight, the saiyans aren't leaving!" Master Roshi agreed with Krillin "Let's split up and make sure everyone is safe then help Goku and the others!" Both split towards opposite directions.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Piccolo got up from Vegeta's attack, both Nappa and Vegeta saw clearly his face. "So Namekian, I bet you'll be useful in telling us a thing or two about the dragon balls."<p>

"What did you say?" Piccolo growled.

Vegeta smirked, "Don't tell me you don't know where you came from."

Nappa laughed "You're from Namek! I recognized the dumb ears and green skin!"

The rest of the Z fighters assembled as they heard the origin of Piccolo, "Hey Piccolo I thought you were a demon, I didn't know you were an alien!" Goku asked him.

Vegeta eyed his former partner. "Raditz judging by your clueless face I say you have no idea as well? Even Nappa knows! You're truly a disgrace to our race!"

"Break Cannon!" everyone got out of the way as Nappa launched a destructive blast from his mouth taking out buildings and the entire army as they approached closer to the fight.

Goku saw the endless carnage escalating "NO! Stop hurting everyone here!" He flew at Nappa, however he head butted Goku and grabbed and slammed him towards a car.

"Goku!" Tien rushed at Nappa kicking from the side and launched a volley of fists at his torso. Nappa endured the kicks

"Break Cannon!" Tien did an afterimage "Dodon ray!" he shot at Nappa's head. He cracked his head once the attack disappeared, "Thanks my neck was killing me!" Nappa smiled once he saw the fear on Tien he rammed himself making Tien scream as he was sent flying over the 3rd floor of a parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Errk!" Master Roshi eyed the two Saibamen that were chasing after Chi Chi, "Not letting you pass through." They leapt, Roshi having seen this coming faded out and back again behind them, "Kamehameha!" One Saibamen died in the cross fire however the other one hid behind a garbage can, "Heh nothing more than an amateur." Roshi replied as he landed on the sidewalk. "Errk!" he jumped at Roshi who turned around setting his fists against its chest, "Let me teach me you why I was the greatest martial artist back in my day." Roshi moved his hands back slowly and in rapid succession unleash a flying barrage of punches that sent the Saibamen shriek as it felt its organs being punctured.<p>

Roshi settled down and saw a few victims that were unlucky to cross paths with the two Saibamen, he knelt to them and each gave three of the injured people a senzu bean. "Eat this, it will make you feel better again." Holding back tears seeing the city being covered in smoke and people lying on the roads 'Goku please save them, they need you to protect them.' His body began to take its toll, all the stress over the saiyans as well as the harsh training he was doing in his age began to take effect.

"No not now, I need to help the others." Gasping he laid on the pavement seeing the people run off when they healed up.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sent a volley of energy waves one after another haven already hit Piccolo, Raditz flew closer and double ax handled Vegeta. "Take that Vegeta! 'Begone'!" Raditz sent a full powered wave at Vegeta, quickly Vegeta, picked up a car and hurled it at his path.<p>

Raditz cursed, "Have you forgotten who you're fighting against? I am the prince of all Saiyans! No weakling will ever damage me!" Vegeta rushed and matched Raditz's blows, only his were a lot stronger than Raditz, he winced in pain as each punch to punch and knee to knee hurt him more.

Vegeta spotted an opening in Raditz offense, he swung directly at Raditz, Vegeta sped towards Raditz and kicked him sending him up in the air, Vegeta then appeared there and connected his fists at Raditz's forehead making him fall in alarming speed to the pavement, then Vegeta landed on the ground quickly with his hand facing at his falling opponent sending a bright purple wave that targeted Raditz dead on.

Piccolo managed to arrive and clawed the prince in his face. "Well saiyan guess I managed to damage the 'prince'!" Vegeta wiped away the four streaks of blood forming on his cheek. "Namekian you are getting close to seeing hell first hand"

Vegeta back flipped as Piccolo charged up his Special Beam Cannon, "Better work on your aim." Vegeta then dropped gracefully and zoomed to Piccolo giving him a knee shot at his jaw followed by a few kicks and then he sent Piccolo flying at a great distance by his fist.

* * *

><p>"That's the last of my senzu beans." Krillin said as he empty the bag and gave the last bean to the injured women. "I hope we won't need them." He flew high up in the air looking for more civilians that were caught in the middle of the fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Raditz caught Vegeta unguarded by sending his elbow to Vegeta's skull, only to get struck by the prince directly breaking Raditz's nose.<p>

"Raditz does this remind you of old scars?" Vegeta asked him after launching his knee on Raditz's gut, he rolled in the ground in pain, he did all too well. The memories surfacing on his mind from being beat up every day as a kid on planet Vegeta, survival of the fittest was the motto and he was dealt with the end of the short stick of life.

"Damn you Vegeta! I will change that! No more! You hear me!" Raditz shouted. Vegeta felt his legs give out as Raditz swiftly kicked him, he now pummeled Vegeta a few times before flying away to avoid a close combat.

"Enough of your defiance!" Vegeta stood up glaring at Raditz who was preparing his Double Sunday attack.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta charged his attack at him.

Raditz started to shake, _'Oh no my attack can't collide with that sort of power.'_ Raditz was thrown back the Galick Gun blast was pushing him away by miles and destroying a third of the area. "Couldn't hear you over your pitiful screams of pain." Vegeta said, pleased by his work.

Piccolo flared up an energy attack at Vegeta who deflected it with hand. "Surprise?" Vegeta asked as Piccolo's eyes widen, his eyes instantly closed as Vegeta threw a powerful kick at him damaging a few of his ribs, "Now I believe you owe me an explanation."

"Dodon Ray!" the Saibamen had a hole in the center of where his heart should be. Chiaotzu felt the attack from Nappa's assault earlier was wiping blood from his forehead, "Tien I hope you're ok." He turned around in time as a Saibamen tried to jump on him. "Stop!" It froze in midair struggling to move screaming at him, "Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu said seeing another hole appear at the Saibamen's face.

* * *

><p>Tien maneuvered his way out from the cars, his third eye was bleeding and unable to see, he was panting hard, he heard a loud cry for help. "Where is that coming from?" Tien looked around and saw someone being chased by a Saibamen, "Leave that girl alone! Hang on!" Tien flew as fast as he could, the Saibamen chased her into an abandon building.<p>

Tien turned seeing Goku fighting Nappa and seeing him lose the exchange, Goku began to get pummeled. "I better hurry, Goku can't take much more of those blows!" Tien flew inside.

"I hope I'm not too late to save her." He heard screams coming from the 5th floor. His body was in pain but flew up the stairs feeling the building beginning to crumble from the shakes of the saiyans power.

"Get away from me!" he saw a blonde girl back in a corner of an old room which he guessed was hers, "Grrrrhhh!" The Saibamen edged closer to her, ready to swipe her with his claws. "It's wrong to harm innocent women." The Saibamen saw Tien grabbing both of his arms. Swinging him away as hard as he could to the opposite end of the room with the little strength he had left. Tien fired a small Ki blast.

"Are you ok miss?" Tien looked back at her.

He saw she had blonde hair, blue eyes she was a teenager she nodded.

"Hey what's going on in here?"

They turned to see from the stairway was another teenager with long black hair, "Get away from her!" the teenager went at him with a pocketknife, Tien got in his defensive stance, "Stop he saved me!" Tien and the boy turned to see the girl had spoken. The boy looked at Tien "Thank you sir."

"Do you two live here?" Tien asked aware of the dirty old building it was unfit for kids to stay at. "We were abandon by our gang when those monsters arrived attacking the earth." The boy said as he put away his pocket knife. Tien nodded, he started to speak but the Saibamen woke from its daze.

Its head split open shooting forth white acid, "Look out kid!" Tien pushed the black haired teenager. He fell down in pain as his left leg was burned completely. Some of the acid spilled at the ceiling which was the top of the building and it began to cave in. "You two get out of here!" Tien snapped at them, he tried to stand up as the Saibamen crawled closer.

"No we're not we'll help you!" the blonde teenager replied, she closed her fists. "He's right sis!" the black haired teen grabbed his sister hand and led her downstairs "Thank you sir!" he shouted as they descended.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien missed and struck the wall which hurried the building's demolishing. The Saibamen leapt at him, unable to stand up correctly Tien faded and flew kicking the Saibamen with his right leg.

"Reehhh!" The Saibamen began to fly towards him showing of his fangs, "Tri beam!" Tien finally killed the Saibamen. "Not very smart are you?" Tien asked, rubbed his burned leg and began to levitate.

"I better get out of here and help the others." Tien said to himself he started to fly downstairs. 'That saiyan's attack and the acid damaged me more than I thought.' He coughed as he pushed through the pain. He caught up to the two teens quickly, they were running, but he saw a large chunk of concrete starting to fall on top of them, 'If I blast it, then I'll only be causing the concrete to multiply and it will surely hit one of them, plus the building is already caving in quickly.' Tien made up his mind and flew as fast as possible hoping his agility and quickness were fast enough.

Tien grabbed both of the teenagers from behind clutching their torso he threw them out the open door of the building, the sun's light was starting to become visible as he neared the entrance, his head and neck now out the doorway, a grin starting to show on his face, knowing he was going to make it out.

The building collapsed completely on top of his legs, the building's crushing weight broke the bones of Tien's legs as he screamed. Both teens turned around in horror, seeing a man crippled before them. "We have to leave now it's dangerous!" the black haired teen said to his sister tears forming in his eyes, "We have to help him! He sacrificed himself for us!" The blonde teen screamed horrified by her brother's lack of care.

"I'm sorry!" he said as he pulled his sister away by force. She looked back at Tien, she would never forget his bravery, the look of pain on his face, the sound of cracking bones was deafening more than the explosions around them, eh would never forget the one time a person actually cared for her and brother. Tien saw them leave and getting smaller as they ran farther down the streets until he couldn't see them anymore.

"Tien!" he looked up and saw Goku drop down, he began to throw off the smaller debris off Tien. "What happen!" he asked as he blew up the remaining pile too much to take out one by one. Tien held back tears and bit his tongue, "Tien! Tell me!" Goku yelled.

"I can't walk Goku! I can't feel my legs!" he screamed at him. Tien closed his eyes and starting to fly with his power, his legs useless, he was grateful for the ability to fly. "Come on, we have to stop the saiyans." Tien's face was turned away from Goku. "I'm sorry Tien." Goku spoke softly. They flew towards Nappa ready to fight him again.

* * *

><p>"No I can't watch this anymore!" Yamcha had his fists tightly shut; he was viewing everything taken place from king Yemma's checkout station where he first arrived. "Bulma was supposed to have wished me back! Now she's in the hospital!" Yamcha shook his head "Please don't let this be the end! I have to help my friends!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Chi Chi…the dragon balls are-are gone. The black haired saiyan destroyed them all, I'm..sorry." Chi Chi was near Bulma as she was carried into the emergency room. Chi Chi sadly nodded.<p>

"A monster!" the nurse screamed as the other doctors and patients ran outside. "So you're with the saiyans!" Chi Chi turned to face him. At once she saw him throwing a Ki wave at her. Chi Chi used the afterimage Goku taught her and lunched for the Saibamen.

"I will not let you harm anyone else!" she landed a hit at his face, followed by a barrage of energy attacks. The Saibamen ducked each one inching closer he began biting her forearm.

The creature's teeth began chewing on her flesh, a burst of adrenaline starting up she grabbed him by his leg and threw up at the ceiling light of the hospital, down on the floor in less than five second. Chi Chi powered up "I've been working on this! Shattered Javelin!" A bright orange blast broke apart into tiny fragments that in dazzling speed struck the Saibamen each poking from the front into the back, second later the shards exploded killing the creature.

* * *

><p>Goku and Tien were both choking, "Come on I want you to scream for mercy!" Nappa squeezed their necks tighter cutting off the air supply. "So-Solar Flare!" "Aggg! I can't see!" Nappa let go and started to rub his eyes.<p>

"Nice counter Tien!" Goku said as he rubbed his sore neck. "Kamehameha…..Tri…HA…Beam!" Both of their techniques hit Nappa the combination of blue and yellow covered Nappa.

"You think we got him Goku?" Tien asked afraid of hearing the answer. Just then Nappa appeared from the smoke, dripping blood from his arms as he shielded himself in time, half of his armor destroyed. He open his eyes, "Now you die!" he said menacingly. He raised two fingers up charging up an attack, "Tien let's move!" Goku rose towards the sky with Tien following.

"Blazing Storm!"

Having escaped the explosion in time Goku and Tien looked around for Nappa. "Where did he go?" Goku asked. Tien's third eye allowed him a more concentrated view and focused to pinpoint his energy, "He's behind us!" they turned as Nappa sent them both down in the middle of the city, with his elbow striking their heads.

"Now which one should I kill first!" Nappa began turning his head left to right as Goku and Tien laid motionless. "I choose you!" Nappa charged down his right hand covered in a bright aura.

Tien unable to stand up anymore only lifted his head up, Nappa's shadow getting closer, "Hey three eyes! Let me fix your face!"

Goku lifted his head, 'No Tien' he was speechless he saw the blood dripping down profusely, Tien didn't scream, the pain being unbearable to see, Goku imagined how worse It would be to feel it.

Nappa took it off…Tien's right eye was gone, it was in Nappa's hand now.

Tien's head fell down to the ground.

'No if I was only stronger! I could have protected him, this town, all my friends.' He saw Bulma on the ground when he arrived he hoped she made it to the hospital in time, Goku stood up pain rushing throughout his body, he saw West City destroyed, few buildings remained around. Raditz's power couldn't be sensed, Piccolo was being tortured as Vegeta continued to strike his ribs as Piccolo refused to answer him, he saw Chiaotzu's head was swollen, tears forming on his face having seen his best friend gone through a dehumanizing experience. Tien was crippled and missing his right eye, just then he saw Chiaotzu fall down, he tried to run but Nappa caught up to him in a flash, knocking him out with the same hand that carried Tien's right eye. Elsewhere he sensed Master Roshi's power beginning to drop. He saw Krillin arrived trying in vain to fight Nappa only to get beaten up. He had his wife and son to fight for, he couldn't let them suffer as everyone else had.

**Power Levels**

Vegeta: 18,000

Raditz: 9,500

Nappa: 4,000

Goku: 3,800

Piccolo: 3,660

Tien: 2,300

Krillin: 2,150

Chiaotzu: 1,900

Master Roshi: 1,720

Chi Chi: 1,400

Saibamen: 1,200


	6. Chapter 6: Course of Life

**Chapter 6: Course of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-Deserted Island-

Raditz was thrown miles away from West City, his body burning from Vegeta's Galick Gun attack; his clothes were now in shreds, his confidence slowly dropping as the seconds past.

"There's no way we can win!" falling down in the sand, "They'll destroy us all! What's the point of fighting, people are dying, we're not strong enough."

Fear taken hold over him, he crawled away imagining if he stand than Vegeta would notice and finish him off. _'Wait they must think I'm dead, if Vegeta believes it and if I concealed my power, no one will ever find me, the others death will be enough to quench their lust for battle and blood. They'll get their wish and leave happily. They'll fight Frieza for his empire, the earth can still be my home.'_ Raditz tried to smile but found himself unable.

"Forgive me brother." Raditz began to hang his head down in shame as he walked away.

-West city-

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shot towards Nappa

"I already felt that before it doesn't hurt!" Nappa took the force head on unafraid. "Now this will! Bomber DX!" Nappa's hand flared with Ki as he threw it as baseball putting forth all his strength at Krillin.

The radius of the blast flung Krillin against an office building despite avoiding the attack itself. "No! Do you hear me, I'll be fighting for my friends, nothing you'll throw will keep me away!"

"Talking dumb stuff like that, will earn you a painful life!" Nappa arrived bringing his forearms down on the small earthling.

Wisely rolling away he scorched the entire left side of Nappa's arms with a nonstop Ki wave. "For all my friends, it'll be worth it!"

"That's nothing, I'll be bored if it wasn't so fun pounding you around!" He picked Krillin up by his neck giving him a headbutt right in the middle of his face. "You're lucky you don't have a nose, it would have been broken by that!" He slammed Krillin against a wall, his body stuck at first but slowly began to sink through the outside.

Krillin formed his hands together focusing his attack for a defensive purpose. "Scatter shot!" The blasts rose upward creating six holes in the ceiling which came back down through the same holes all homing down on Nappa, the result demolished the structure as Krillin evaded toward the outside.

Goku ran as fast as he could to save krillin, as he did he felt Vegeta's power behind him. "Kakarot is your demise settling in yet?" Goku spun around aiming a fist at him, which he caught and began crushing Goku's right hand. "Don't even try using your left to attack me or else I'll just break your fist!" Goku saw the evil in his eyes, he wasn't strong enough to challenge him.

"Aahhhhhh!" Goku saw Krillin screamed he did duck the attack in time only to get himself thrown away by Nappa as he flew behind him and summon an explosion throwing Krillin in the attack range.

Goku's head was hit "Pay attention when the prince addresses you!" Vegeta began pounding him again with his free hand.

"Leave my daddy alone! Shining Friday!" Gohan attacked Vegeta, quickly pulling away his right arm to block himself from the force.

Goku saw his son riding on his nimbus cloud, "No Gohan get away from here! You can't beat them!"

Gohan ignored his father's warning and continued launching Ki blast after another at Vegeta. "Hey Kid you got guts attacking prince Vegeta like that!" Nappa jumped at him and swung his leg kicking Gohan off the cloud down to where Goku was.

Goku rushed to catch his son before Vegeta could kill him with his Galick Gun. He narrowly escaped the attack's range, with Gohan in his arms.

He felt Nappa's forearm hitting the back of Goku dropping Gohan as Goku fell and felt the hardness of the floor as he landed on his stomach.

Vegeta and Nappa both floated grinning evilly. "Nappa seems the earth's warriors are no match for us, I already knocked out the namekian, I'll take him with me while you finish off the trash here."

Goku overheard their conversation, stood up firm to continue fighting until he died. "Gohan I want you to leave now! This isn't the place for you." Gohan saw his father's eyes harden by the onslaught of the city and his friends. "I won't allow you to get hurt either."

"But dad-"

"Do what I say Gohan!" Goku yelled at his son, with such volume both saiyans looked and snickered seeing Gohan run away crying. "Wait kid I haven't stomped you yet!" Nappa flew for him, "No Gohan!" Goku charged up and flew, he felt his legs being grabbed by Vegeta.

"Never turn your back at your opponent!" Vegeta swung him towards a stop sign and started to beat on Goku.

"Nimbus!" Gohan yelled as he hopped away from Nappa's attack. He jumped on the cloud and it started to take him away from the battle field. "Do you really think that cloud of yours can be enough to escape me!" Nappa fired another Break Cannon from his mouth trying to shoot Gohan down.

The flying Nimbus zigzag to avoid being hit. Gohan threw a full powered energy ball at Nappa, "Hey runt watch it!" Nappa ducked and picked up the pace.

Raditz's sensed him, "Wait! Is that Gohan?!...no and I sense Nappa close to him!" He flew without hesitation towards them.

Goku threw a few jabs at Vegeta, they were to slow for him and Vegeta responded with even stronger jabs of his own. "Why are you doing this?" Goku asked as he bended down in pain.

"Simple, it's our way to rule over the lesser beings! Our wish for immortality and the slaughtering of traitors!" Vegeta answered and saw the female arrived.

"Goku!" Chi Chi hurried towards him. "Run away Chi Chi!" Goku begged, Vegeta kicked him down and rushed at her. "So Kakarot has a mate? Shame she'll die in front of you!"

She flew up only to be grabbed by Vegeta. "You're the one that saved the blue haired female earlier. Tell me her location before I get angry!" Chi Chi struggled to get away from Vegeta's full nelson lock. She threw her head back with force at the face of Vegeta.

Taken the pain, he smiled "Well now very brave and foolish to attack and refuse my orders. Still I have ways of making people talk!" he flew with her locked tight at a burning building, her face inches away from the flame. "Tell me now!"

Goku saw her shaken her head no, he flew to save her hoping he will make it in time.

Gohan jumped down as nimbus was destroyed by Nappa, landing towards a roof and jumped back down to the streets. Nappa saw him, "Don't think I didn't notice you!"

"Nappa don't you dare harm him!" Nappa looked at Raditz breathing hard and holding his arm. "Guess Vegeta really did a number on you! I think I'll finish the job!" Nappa's back was hit as Gohan fired another full powered ball which was the perfect distraction for Raditz as he took it and knocked Nappa at the side throwing him towards a toy store.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz's hit Nappa hoping it would be enough to keep him down for a few seconds, the attack died down as he expanded his energy.

He felt Chi Chi's power now with Vegeta, "Come on kid, your mom is fighting Vegeta!" Raditz picked Gohan up and rushed as fast as he could.

"Stop!"

Vegeta stopped as Chi Chi's face started to sweat, she saw the flames up close, her heart began to beat, her tears did nothing to put out the fire. Vegeta turned to see Goku on his knees begging. "I'll do whatever you say! Stop this killing and cruelty!"

Vegeta smirked at his opponent asking for mercy. "Kakarot you are a saiyan get up! Show pride and die in battle!" Goku shook his head "I'm not a saiyan I'm from earth, I have friends and family they mean more to me than my pride!" Goku stood up his body was aching and bruised, he couldn't allow his wife to suffer for his weakness.

"Well then how disappointing Kakarot, however I feel in a giving mood tell me where the dragon balls are!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"They're gone!" Both men looked at Chi Chi still crying from her near death experience, "Bulma the one your friend punched told me that you blew up her aircraft that contained the dragon balls! They're gone forever!"

Goku froze upon hearing the news, he was unable to wish the destruction reversed.

Vegeta's eyes widen in anger. "No! How could I destroy my key to immortality! This was all for NOTHING!"

"You heard her, now you and your friend leave this planet in peace! You have no reason to stay and hurt anyone!" Goku said sullen.

"I refuse to leave this planet empty handed! I demand the dragon balls!" Vegeta growled.

"You can't! The dragon balls are destroyed you have nothing! Just leave!" Goku shouted, his eyes still on his wife. Hoping Vegeta will let her go.

Vegeta thought for a moment and blinked his eyes. "You're right I have no business here any longer, I shall destroy this planet and turn it into rubble!"

Goku flew towards him but stopped as Vegeta inched Chi Chi closer to the fire. "Kakarot are you going to put her life in danger to fight me?" he snickered upon seeing Goku stop in his tracks and growling at him.

"You have no idea what pain you're inflicting upon these people! They have done nothing wrong and yet you inflict them!" Goku yelled at him.

"You're wrong fool! My planet was destroyed, my own people were killed, my father died while I was away in a mission! The saiyan race reduced to four people, we are forced into slavery by Frieza a monster more demonic than I." Vegeta had a look of regret on his face and then smiled. "I know exactly what you're going through. I don't really give a damn about you or the inhabitants here!"

Goku looked on in horror "Why didn't you try to fight him?"

"He's too powerful, more than me or Nappa could handle. However I saw Raditz and your power increased, you two have achieved a high level of power, and yet instead of ruling over the lesser beings you protect them!" Vegeta spat on the flames in disgust. An idea sprung on his head.

"Kakarot I agree to leave with Nappa and leave this dump for good if you, Raditz and your son join me!"

Goku couldn't believe his ears, the same offer Raditz offered him one year ago, now it was asked by Vegeta who was more cruel than Raditz ever been.

Raditz and Gohan arrived in time and heard the Prince's negotiating with everyone's life.

"None of you are in any position to refuse." Vegeta chuckled, "I have another place in mind for me to acquire my wish, I will leave with new warriors to help my cause. We will end Frieza's reign and start an empire of saiyans! That is my offer take it or die!"

Goku thought about saying yes and after Vegeta had let go of Chi Chi, he would try to beat Vegeta, he knew he couldn't win even with Raditz's help. Just then Nappa arrived being told to wait by Vegeta. They would also have to contend with him as well.

'I vowed to give up my life for the planet and my friends, can I kill?' Even if this Frieza was more evil than Vegeta he didn't have a choice in the matter. Goku thought deeply, Raditz's face showed he given up hope. His son began to cry, his wife close to death, her head just above the flames, he saw a few sparks jump on her burning her skin.

"I vowed to trade my life…I will also give up my freedom!" Goku announced shocking everyone.

"Well seems our new friend has some sense after all!" Vegeta told Nappa, who shook his head in delight.

"Promise me you'll leave earth alone and not kill anyone!" Goku blurted the words out, unable to believe his choice.

"Nappa and I had fun beating and embarrassing your greatest fighters! No planet has anyone that can stand up to my might!" Vegeta declared to everyone believing there were some people hiding around the rubble.

"Let her go now!" Goku yelled in frustration.

Vegeta turned to face him, "I'm sorry but who were you talking to?"

Goku frown and forced himself to say it. " Please Prince Vegeta, let her go."

Vegeta enjoyed his enemy's humiliation in front of his entire family. "There we go!" He threw Chi Chi away towards the floor. Goku went towards to her to check her condition.

"Kakarot I didn't tell you to go after her!" Vegeta barked out at him. He turned to Raditz "Go punch him!" Raditz didn't move, "Did you hear me!" Vegeta shouted in anger.

"Raditz do it!" His eyes open and saw Goku speak those words loud and clear. He nodded and used his full powered to strike Goku in the face, he crashed against a wall. He struggled to stand but found his body unable to listen and he fell down closing his eyes.

Raditz closing his eyes refusing to see the scene around him he only heard Vegeta and Nappa's twisted laughter and Gohan cry out his dad's name.

"Let's go we have no business here. Oh and Raditz if you or Kakarot decide to revolt or refuse our orders we shall come back to earth and destroy It from space do you understand!"

Raditz replied "Yes Prince Vegeta." With disgust and anger mixed into his speech.

"Good now take the boy he will ride with you in your space pod, while Kakarot rides with Nappa." Vegeta said as he pressed his button for his space pod. Nappa and Raditz followed suit.

"Come on Gohan we have to go now." As he took the boy by force in his arms as he stepped inside. "Why Raditz? We should have won!" Gohan continued to sob; Raditz ignored him and hardened his heart.

Nappa carried Goku over his shoulder and threw him inside grumbling about how cramped it would be inside.

Vegeta stepped inside and pressed a few coordinates in. 'Frieza prepare to suffer soon at the hands of the saiyans.' Vegeta relished in his thoughts and all three pods left heading for outer space.

**Power Levels**

Vegeta: 18,000

Raditz: 9,500

Nappa: 4,000

Goku: 3,800

Piccolo: 3,660

Tien: 2,300

Krillin: 2,150

Chiaotzu: 1,900

Master Roshi: 1,720

Chi Chi: 1,400

Gohan: 1,000


	7. Chapter 7: The King Rises

**Chapter 7: The King Rises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-West City-

After everyone had left, the ambulances arrived at the scene. The police followed behind trying to find the culprits believing this to be an act of terrorism. The news crew showed up later filing everything around West City.

Entire buildings were gone, the city once rich with people and décor was turned into a wasteland, bodies upon every street corner, fires still appeared as the firemen tried in vain to take out the flames, the dust had caused the people to cough and wheeze, police dogs sniffed out for remaining people.

Krillin got up as he felt a dog licking his head, "Oww…what's going on" He asked and looked around. "The saiyans! How dare they!" He held his busted arm. Looking around seeing a police man with his guard begin to question him, he wasn't listening. Desperately looking around trying to sense the saiyans and Goku and his family, but to no avail.

* * *

><p>Master Roshi woke up in a hospital he looked around seeing people lying on the floor, the entire place was crowded, and being a senior citizen he and few others his age occupied the beds. The sound of crying echoed throughout the halls.<p>

His eyes gazed upon Bulma, an IV poked in her through her vein on her left arm, she will still unconscious. Not even the nurses walking about brought him joy; the situation was too grave he gave way to tears.

* * *

><p>"Sir please don't try to move. We need to take you away to hospital miles away from here!" Tien heard the paramedics' instructions he ignored and tried to move his legs, unable to response to his thoughts, he flew on his own power which astounded the paramedics around him.<p>

"Tien!" he turn to see where his friend's voice came from, he saw Chiaotzu come closer to him, he saw him battered and bleeding, his smiled gone replaced with a forlorn expression that ached Tien's heart.

Chiaotzu began tearing up again seeing his best friend's legs hanging loosely, Tien placed his right hand covering his right face, his right eye gone. "It's ok Chiaotzu; it's not as bad as it looks." He tried to remain strong for his friend.

Chiaotzu simply nodded and restrained him with his telekinesis so the paramedics can take him, he knew how much Tien hated hospitals but it was for his own good. He willingly let them carry him upon the back of the ambulance, as the doors close Chiaotzu sadly waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Yamcha cried, people began pouring in to King Yemma's place, he handed everyone's judgment. The ogres left him alone sympathizing with him over the loss of his friend and the destruction of his home.<p>

* * *

><p>Chi Chi was talking to the police, crying over her son and husband. Out from her reach she hoped the police could do something but they couldn't, they didn't believe her nor could they even try to rescue them. Chi Chi flew trying to find a way to help her family. Anger clouding her judgment she flew to ask for Bulma's help she made up her mind to carry her by force back to her house, she was determined to force Bulma to make a ship.<p>

* * *

><p>No one smiled, except one person. He grinned in delight, with his ears he heard everything, he was in the dirt close to death but thanks to his regeneration ability he was healed up. Sitting upon a roof of a church, the earthling's symbol of hope that still survived the destruction.<p>

His clothes torn apart, by Vegeta not that it mattered to him. The bleeding stopped and his bruises began to fade away.

"Now that only ones strong enough to defeat me are gone. I'm now the earth's strongest fighter!" Piccolo said as he cracked his neck.

"This world belongs to me, in my hands…destruction shall reign…blood will pour…all will bow to King Piccolo!" he yelled as he stood upon the church, the bells began clanking signaling high noon.

"There's till one person left to deal with, then will my reign be firmly secure." Piccolo flew away from West City.

* * *

><p>"Madam please leave her she need medical treatment; please don't try to touch her!" The doctors tried in vain to keep Chi Chi back as she shook Bulma. :Wake up Bulma! I need a spaceship I need to save Gohan!"<p>

"Calm down Chi Chi!" she faced Roshi sitting up from his bed, "I understand your situation she needs her rest, you must wait until she wakes up to be of any help, trust in Goku and his brother to keep Gohan safe." She knew his words to be true; she turned to see the sleeping Bulma. "…Ok."

She ran outside, "Wait Chi Chi come back!" Roshi tried to follow, "Please sir you have to stay behind you're too injured!" The nurses took measures to restrain him.

* * *

><p>"Shut up Gohan!" Raditz covered over his nephew's mouth to keep him from crying. "You're among the presence of saiyans show yourself to be valiant!" Raditz said hoping the others wouldn't listen in through their communication lines.<p>

"What about my mom! Why are we leaving earth, I thought my dad could beat them!" Gohan talked through his sobs.

"I thought so too Gohan, your father is truly an honorable man, his bravery and choice should be respected, he saved millions of lives today." Raditz closed his eyes as he thought, 'I hope we are enough to challenge Frieza and his crew.'

"My dumb luck! I can't believe I have to bunk with Kakarot!" he fumed and talked pushing Goku against the space pod's only window. "I can't wait until we land, we'll show Frieza the power of the saiyans!"

"Raditz! Nappa!" Vegeta spoke from his pod's communication box, "We will arrive on planet Frieza 79 in a few days, and I suggest you two leave the talking to me! I plan to ask Frieza for a mission on planet Namek, we'll collect the dragon balls are have our wish fulfilled. Until then keep your mouths shut!" Vegeta cut the lines off.

"Computer activate the sleeping gas!" Vegeta shouted as he got himself comfortable.

"Sleeping gas activated!" A computer voice announced in all three space pods. Everyone had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Piccolo saw his target appear as he got closer by second. There he saw the fright on the cat and samurai. "Take that look of your face before I do the honor!" Piccolo snarled as they back away. "What business do you have here Piccolo? You should be focusing on helping Goku!" Korin replied keeping his distance from him.<p>

"I don't care about him or his family dilemma, they can journey around space until they fry in the sun for all I care!" Piccolo proudly said while summoning a Ki blast in his hands. "Now I came here to tell you give me the senzu beans!"

"What if we refuse!" Yajirobe shouted while drawing his sword at.

"Then be my guest and try to stop me, I'm warning you though it will end badly for you!" Piccolo said as he showed his fangs.

Korin stepped in front of Yajirobe "Here!" Tossing the bag of senzu beans at Piccolo. "Now leave us alone!"

Piccolo caught them, "Gladly, I'll be paying you a visit every now and then and collect these as an offering for your pathetic lives. If you ever give them to anyone else I will use your bodies as my punching bags for an eternity!"

Piccolo left them speechless and ascending upward.

"Mr. Popo he'll be here at any moment." The guardian of the earth faced at the direction Piccolo would be showing up from. "Please leave and help the earthlings bring back Goku, he's our only hope. Piccolo's heart is stained with evil I shall finish him off." Mr. Popo looked stunned and knew what he was up to, "Kami please don't do it! Earth needs you!" he pleaded but Kami shook his head. "No Mr. Popo, because of me they will be suffering, the dragon balls are gone. I have no business here anymore."

Piccolo appeared in front of Kami. "Piccolo." Kami said. "Are you really planning on ruling this planet?"

Piccolo laugh at his naivety "You know me better than anyone, of course I am!"

"I assume as much." Kami said with a hint of sadness, "Piccolo you must know I cannot allow you to threaten this world, if you come any closer I will kill myself, we'll both disappear!"

Piccolo chuckled at his threat, "Kami I know you, did you believe I would come here without a counter?" he signaled Kami to look behind him, he did and saw Mr. Popo held captive by one of Piccolo's copies. "Now Kami tell me that threat of yours again."

Kami dropped his staff "I submit to you Piccolo, please let him go."

"I knew you would find my way easier." Piccolo said as he led Kami into a corridor into his lookout.

The Piccolo copy threw Mr. Popo off the lookout tower; his screams echoed as he fell, joining the whole world's.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Hope

**Chapter 8: Falling Hope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

*Planet Frieza 79*

"Approaching destination. Sleeping gas deactivated." The computer voice ended and all the Saiyans woke up and saw a giant white building with irregular designs through their window.

The soldiers rush at the landing dock, all three Saiyan pods opened up. "Greetings Lord Vegeta!" a bright blue lizard wearing saiyan armor bowed as Vegeta stepped out.

"Get everyone here into a healing chamber, when we are out I expect new Saiyan armor out for our guests and two more space pods." The solider looked behind Vegeta and saw a young boy trying to wake up another Saiyan with wild black hair, next to them was Nappa threatening to kill the boy if he didn't shut up and saw Raditz tired and worn out.

"Yes at once sir. Follow me please." As the solider led them into the building the rest hurried to get Vegeta's orders done as fast as possible.

"Tell me where is Frieza?" Vegeta asked as everyone walked downstairs for the chambers.

"Lord Frieza left days ago, he is making his way towards Planet Namek to blow it up." The solider replied.

Stopping dead in his tracks he pushed the solider against the wall, "What!? What business does he have with Planet Namek? Tell me!"

"He-he heard about a legend of a Super Namek being there so he's traveling to blow it up!" The solider choked as Vegeta's grip was around his neck.

"No! This can't be true!" Vegeta threw him down towards the floor.

"What do we do now, we can fight them back can't we?" Nappa asked a hint of fear showing in his voice.

"We must hurry to Frieza and stop him before he blows up Namek! The dragon balls are down there!" Vegeta replied while contemplating his move.

Goku woke up half asleep, "Vegeta we, we have to stop him from killing those…people, I won't…allow this Frieza guy to harm those people…"

Vegeta hit his head "I give the orders around here! Not some low class trash! We'll get healed up to strengthen our power then we'll rush right over to intercept Frieza."

Raditz restrained Gohan from going after Vegeta, "Gohan stop we're not strong enough to help him. Just wait we'll get our chance." He whispered hoping Vegeta didn't listen in, however Vegeta's cruel smirk after he finished talking to him gave him chills.

* * *

><p>*Earth*<p>

"The green monsters are still attacking the people! No one knows where they came from; some believe they came with the two aliens that crash landed here at West City weeks ago. The army is doing all they can to suppress their attacks however these beings are destroying tanks, jets and submarines! Please remain indoors and use caution when approaching these creatures."

"I can't stand one more second of this!" Oolong turned off the T.V. "That darn Piccolo is destroying everything those Saiyans didn't!"

"Shame Yamcha is still dead we could have used his help especially with his training from King Kai he could have beat Piccolo." Roshi said as he stroked his beard.

Krillin and Chiaotzu came indoor at Kame house, "Hey Master Roshi, we finished our training, I say we go over to Kami's and at least try to fight him!" Krillin yelled.

"No please don't we can't lose you two either!" Puar said while she looked out the window. "We have to try Puar, it's what Goku would have done." Krillin retorted.

"Goku would have thought of a plan to stop him, with those blasted demons he threw up he has spies all over the world's skies!" Roshi responded getting ready to do more training.

Krillin nodded and looked over his friend Chiaotzu, he was serious and hurt, a look of death in his eyes. Krillin remembered that day when they visited Tien in the hospital.

_*Flashback*_

_Chi Chi, Oolong, Roshi, Puar, Krillin and Chiaotzu were sitting around the hospital waiting room, no news yet about Tien he was still in the surgery room, the doctor came out a few minutes later._

_"Doctor how is he?" Chiaotzu asked clinging to what little hope they had left._

_He wiped away his forehead and took off his surgical mask. "Well we did everything possible," clearing his throat to continue "I'm afraid Tien Shinhan will never be able to walk again. His days of fighting are over. I'm sorry."_

_Everyone's face became sullen, quietness echoed throughout the room. "Can we see him?" Puar asked after a few minutes. "Of course please come with me."_

_As they came in, they heard nothing, Tien's face spoke to them to convey his feelings. His torso covered in a cast, an eye patch was over where his right eye should be, he was sitting in a wheelchair, refusing to look at his friends._

_"Tien are you...I'm glad you're still with us." Puar said quietly_

_Krillin went to his friend's side. "This doesn't mean the end, we can find a way to help you recover, we overcome plenty of obstacles, this one will just be one more of them."_

_Oolong brought him over a cup of warm soup. "You got to eat something, its your favorite you know."_

_Tien kept silent throughout the time his friends tried to cheer him up, after an hour one by by started to leave knowing the same Tien would never come back, leaving only Chiaotzu to remain by his bedside night in and day out._

_Days later he was released and he went to his home in the mountains, Chiaotzu never smiled again._

_*End Flashback*_

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see Puar scream and point at the window, "Two of Piccolo's guys are coming down here!"

At the moment they all rushed outside the door and saw two green colored monsters, 'Oh no Piccolo has mastered Pokopen' Roshi trembled having to relive his nightmare a third time.

"King Piccolo hasn't forgotten about you! Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Tuba!" Krillin saw the once called Tuba it was a little bit taller than him, it was round as a boulder, with a round head, and he was wearing white tights, with a red sash around his waist and ankles. His eyes were small black dots, barely visible to him.

"My name is Bass! Pleased to meet you!" Chiaotzu saw Bass was in the water, he had the usual green skin except his skin was scaly as a fish, he had a flat triangular head, stepping out the water onto the beach, he wore simple orange tights, he had fins on his forearms, ankles and one on the top of his head running down his back. Chiaotzu gazed at Bass's yellow eyes, his pupils were black then they glowed.

Chiaotzu flew away in time missing Bass's blue laser beams from his eyes.

"Guys get inside now!" ordered Chiaotzu as he flew towards Bass who simply jumped back into the water.

Roshi spotted his talking turtle and went to get him, until he was laid out by Tuba's forearm striking him "Old man I heard stories about you! Hard to believe you once fought against the old King Piccolo!"

"Maybe I'll go again after I get through you!" Roshi stood up and went to tackle Tuba he faded away as Tuba went to strike him, Roshi appeared at the same spot and kicked Tuba away a few inches back.

"Krillin look up!" Krillin did as Turtle said, and saw 8 of Piccolo's flying Triangles. Krillin's memory of Tambourine came back it was the first time he died. They had wings like him, they were green with some pink spots around their torsos like Piccolo's pattern on his arms. They were wearing simple black trunks and had white talons on their hands and feet. Their head resembled a vulture.

"Turtle go inside and tell Puar and Oolong not to come out until the coast is clear." Krillin dashed in the sky the Triangles circled Krillin, "Ok guys, time to put my training to use!" He narrowly missed one of their claws swiping at his face, "Solar flare!"

"Arggg grab the human!" One of the triangles spoke, the others swiped away clawing one of their own, when one of them manage to see again he saw Krillin throw something into the air, "Ha you can see and yet your aim is horrible!"

Chuckling Krillin threw down his arms with all his might, six out of eight were disintegrated as his Ki wave he threw above split into six balls of energy raining down.

"Let's double team this human!" one of the Triangles spoke to his remaining copy they flew for Krillin, "Multi-Form!" he said in time as he split into three copies of himself.

"This human is full of surprises." The first Triangle summoned a red volley of energy from its finger tips, while the second fought one of Krillin's copies it managed to kick the copy away and focused for the real one.

Krillin head butted the one aiming for him but got hit by the volley of Ki blasts and disappeared. The real one hid behind his copy and slammed one of the Triangles down to the sea with both of his fists. While it fell another Krillin copied killed it from below with a Kamehameha wave,

The last Triangle killed the last copy with his eye beams striking the copy's own eyes, he turned to the real one below "Human, think about joining King Piccolo, he will make use of your skills."

"I don't think so pal! I got more integrity than that!" Krillin rolled away as the Triangle kept shooting at him with his energy beam from his eyes.

Krillin had a chance and shot a few Ki blast towards Triangle, he deflected them and flew at great speed clawing Krillin's abdomen and delivered a few punches toward the bald warrior, he countered one of his punches and threw a jab at Triangle's check, "You pack a punch, but I pack more of a kick!"

Triangle threw his legs up rapidly kicked Krillin's body, next he sprang and clawed his face, earning a scream of pain. "Human are you ready to submit to King Piccolo?"

"Not a chance!" Krillin put his hands in front of his face "Solar flare!" Triangle looked away "Not that lame trick again human! Try something new!"

"Well if you insist!" Krillin didn't use Solar Flare as planned the Triangle looked away, "Photon Bomber!" His hands quickly shot out a sphere of energy Triangle looked back and gasped his head blown up into pieces.

Bass's head popped out from the water, he had to dodge a few Ki blast and a few boulders hurled by Chiaotzu. "You're annoying why don't you stay still so I can kill you as soon as possible!" Bass snarled.

"Why don't you!?" Chiaotzu retorted and push Bass away with his telekinesis deeper into the water hitting the seabed.

"Keep making me angry human!" Bass swamp up and extended his legs to kick Chiaotzu into the water, he stopped himself from falling in with his own telekinesis.

"Grrr!" Bass extended a right dazing Chiaotzu. "Got you!"

Springing up Bass slammed Chiaotzu into the water, with his fins it gave him an edge of speed he swam towards him and began assaulting Chiaotzu as he struggled to regain his balance. 'Dodon Ray!'

Chiaotzu fired a few of those at Bass who swam out of the way knocking Chiaotzu away with his hard skull. "You're out of your league child, King Piccolo will claim your body!" Bass tackled Chiaotzu down chocking his neck, "I just remembered humans can't breathe underwater right? How fortunate for me!"

Chiaotzu coughed violently gasping for air suddenly he remembered Tien once taught him if an opponent was too strong use your head and fight a solution to win use your surroundings as well. Chiaotzu fired a Ki beam from his eyes, Bass shrieked as his face got cut open by his attack. "You little weakling! You will suffer for that!" Bass had his left hand still chocking Chiaotzu's neck and used the other to punch him repeatedly.

"Ahhhhhhh! My hand!" Bass turned around and saw a shark bite off his right arm away from his body. 'No he spilled my blood into the water the sharks are smelling it! They're arriving here!' Soon more sharks arrived and started to bite Bass, he fired a few Ki blasts but his own blood clouded his vision and felt himself being bitten.

Chiaotzu rose above the water back to the beach throwing out his Ki in a large wave the exploded Bass.

Tuba scanned the area, "Where did the old man go?" He started to sniff him out, "Bahhh the entire place reeks of him!" Tuba felt himself falling down on the sand, as Roshi slid toward Tuba's legs knocking him down, then Roshi flipped into his stance and swung his knee down the gut of Tuba. "I had to distance myself and attack when the moment called for it."

"I don't care what you did!" Tuba said as he got up and fell back down as Roshi landed another knee towards him.

Krillin and Chiaotzu arrived down Roshi's island, "You're surrounded buddy, I suggest we attack all at once!" Krillin said as he prepared a Kamehameha.

Roshi put Krillin's arms down, "No Krillin let me fight. I want to win with honor not with any backhanded tricks." "But Master Roshi-"

"No buts Krillin this is my fight, you and Chiaotzu had yours now let me be." Roshi said while taking off his sunglasses.

Krillin nodded while he and Chiaotzu floated above keeping watch for anymore of Piccolo's minions.

"Now are you ready?" Roshi asked while Tuba got up he jumped into the air and fell down the ground shaking the entire island, losing his balance for a moment, Tuba landed a left hook at Roshi.

"As always humans are soft and weak!" Tuba said laughingly. He went further in striking Roshi with wild swings and kicks, he threw his gut around to keep Roshi from hitting him, Roshi swung around targeting his rib cage, once he saw an opening he knocked Tuba down with a fist at his head.

Tube growled and fired a mouth blast at Roshi, sidestepping and ran as fast as he could throwing Tuba off balanced with his own Ki blast from his hands, Tuba withstood the attack and threw him over his head towards a palm tree.

Tube grinned with satisfaction upon seeing Roshi struggling to get up "I always believed it was because you were all devolved but I see it your beliefs and your code of honor!" Tuba continued to boast unaware Roshi charging up his Kamehameha wave, "Also what makes you believe you can win?" He saw the blast coming at him, he took the forced putting his arms in an x cross in front of him.

Once the blast died down Tuba went forward to Roshi, "Bad luck human!"

Roshi smirked "Really?" Tube stopped seeming confused and found out his body gave out as he fell hard towards the sand.

"How…how could...this h-happen?" Tuba muttered between coughs of blood.

"You were too confident, you may have been stronger than me, but what good is power if you don't know how to use it? A true fighter will use his mind into the battle that alone wins a fight; you should have paid attention as my attack raised my own power."

"Dumb human…" that was all Tuba said before closing his eyes.

Far away using the clouds to conceal her location, stood another of Piccolo's minions, her dark lips formed a smiled finally having seen the entire fight she found what she was looking for and left laughing cruelly at her dead companions

* * *

><p>*Planet Frieza 79*<p>

Everyone had exited the healing chambers putting on their Saiyan armor. "Dad what's going to happen now?" Gohan asked as he wore armor same as Raditz except he wore black tights and a black long sleeve shirt with white boots and gloves.

Goku stepped out wearing the standard armor of a Saiyan except his was black and green similar to his father. "Gohan everything is going to be alright. I have confidence that Vegeta and the others will change, right now we need to stop this Frieza from destroying another planet. I promise you everything will work out fine."

Raditz entered wearing another spare of his armor, "Goku…Gohan are you both ready?"

Goku waved at him, "Yeah we are, I plan to change the Saiyans and make ourselves as the guardians of peace."

Raditz laughed "Goku you sure know how to make any situation less serious, anyway come out we have our space pods ready. Vegeta says he can teleport us in an instant."

Goku widen his eyes "Whoa really? Where did he learn that?"

Raditz shrugged "From the planet inhabitants who took him and Nappa in, they were shown a few moves, before they killed them all."

Goku's aura started to flare up "I will make sure Vegeta and Nappa pay for their crimes, after we deal with this Frieza."

"Frieza is nothing to laugh about, he will kill you with a flick of his hand, we'll try to convince him to wait while the rest of us go and collect the dragon balls." Raditz told them as he exited their room.

Once out, all the Saiyans were at the leaving zone next to their own space pods, "This will be the final day we are the servants of Frieza. His empire will crumble tonight." Vegeta announced as he stared back at Planet Frieza's 79 building, "Nappa moved the space pods together you and I will use instant transmission to where Frieza is."

"Aren't you going to thank us for teaching you guys how to sense energy?" Gohan asked innocently which made Nappa laugh. "Kid the fact that you're still alive is our thanks."

Raditz climbed into his pod and looked at him "Vegeta how do we convince Frieza to stop his assault on planet Namek?"

"Simple you fool; it starts with his family I called Cooler and King Cold to join our little gathering." Vegeta stated as he jumped into his.

"What!?" Both Nappa and Raditz were shocked at his news.

"Vegeta have you lost your mind? Cooler and King Cold are even stronger than Frieza!" Raditz fear of the ice demons far weighted more than his fear of Vegeta.

"I agree, which is why he won't be able to resist my claims." Vegeta replied as he closed his space pod's door, "Just wait and see."

Hey nodded while Goku and Gohan looked at each other wondering what the big deal was, their doors closed as well. Vegeta turned on their communication lines, "Nappa focus on Frieza's energy signature and don't mess this up!"

"Got it Vegeta." Nappa said angrily, his limit with Vegeta's orders was starting to bug him. He lifted two of his fingers to his forehead.

Vegeta did the same, "This better work." He muttered.

"Instant Transmission!" Both of them said at once. Their space pods teleported and appeared on top of Frieza's ship.

*Piccolo's Lookout*

Piccolo was deep in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training; once his year had passed by he stepped outside and saw one of his minions waiting for him. "So I trust you came with some useful information?" Piccolo asked as he put on his cape and turban.

"Yes King Piccolo, it was successful, both Tuba and Bass have been defeated, along with a few Triangles." The Namekian's eyes peered at Piccolo who remained stoic "More where they came from, what's the estimate?"

"All of them are less than 3,000. I did a double check and studied a few of their moves and strategies as well." Her white hair passed down her ears stopping around her shoulders, three bangs dangled in front of her face as the wind continued to blow, a lot of tornadoes appeared recently since king Piccolo took his reign over the earth. Piccolo noticed she had taken upon herself to wear her own style of clothing he saw four earrings on her left ear, her skin was an almost exact replicate of Piccolo except her figure obviously resembled a female.

She had black boots on reaching to her knees, her dark grey pants were stained with blood as she killed a few humans earlier, she also had a dark grey shirt which exposed her back, on her arms were long black arm bands that appeared sleeves they had open rip crescent shaped patterns that started around her wrists, but ended as they reach her shoulders. She was almost tall as Piccolo, her muscles were smaller but more toned.

"Very well, I have nothing to fear still it doesn't hurt to observe your enemy. I will kill them in my own time, for now hunt down these women in West City's hospital they're names are Chi Chi and Bulma."

She bowed before leaving "Whatever you say King Piccolo."

Piccolo walked away "Make sure they die painfully, Rhaita. If Goku ever returns I want him to know their bodies rest upon his own home."

**Power Levels**

Vegeta Zenkai Boost: 20,000

Raditz Zenkai Boost: 11,000

Nappa Zenkai Boost: 7,500

Goku Zenkai Boost: 6,000

Gohan Zenkai Boost: 2,500

Bass: 2,400

Krillin: 2,400

Tuba: 2,300

Chiaotzu: 2,250

Master Roshi: 2,000

Triangles: 1,900


	9. Chapter 9: Hunted Down

**Chapter 9: Hunted Down**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"Bulma is it almost ready?" Bulma was busy making a ship that would help them travel in faster speed, since Raditz stayed over a year, she blushed when she saw how cute he was, he was also kind in letting her study his saiyan space pod, the thing that ticked her off was his attitude.

"Bulma are you listening to me?" Chi Chi asked while waving her hand in front of her, after a few seconds Bulma's eyes blinked rapidly, "Did you say something Chi Chi?"

Sighing Chi Chi walked away from her "No…" she was anxious in seeing her family again, almost a month had pass by. Earth has been suffering since their departure and so has she. Looking around Bulma's garage, it was too dangerous to build the machine out in the open with Piccolo's minions out in the open and hunting them down she had to abandon her own home.

"Those creeps will pay!" her Ki rose in a shade of white as her anger continued to grow. Bulma noticed and walked up beside her, "Chi Chi I miss them too but please be patient I promise we'll find them, remember Gohan is with Goku and Raditz they'll watch over him. We'll all have to survive until Goku can beat those saiyans."

Chi Chi nodded and forced a smile. "I know it's been terrible since they been gone, I want everything to return to normal."

Bulma understood what she meant, Yamcha was still dead, Tien was crippled, and the rest of the Z fighters went into hiding ever since Piccolo's children attack Roshi's home. Everyone spent all day either training or helping people escape from Piccolo's minions if only they weren't outnumbered. Luckily Piccolo didn't know where she lived. "Chi Chi the good news is the ship will be ready in less than a week."

Chi Chi forgot that Bulma has been working nonstop ever since she was discharged from the hospital, she was forever grateful, "Thanks Bulma, I'm glad and I'm sorry for rushing you, I just can't stand not knowing about Goku and Gohan."

"I understand Chi Chi." Bulma returned to her work "A mother's instinct is never wrong." Chi Chi laughed lightly as Bulma had a point, "How about you? Do you think you and Yamcha will have kids when he returns?"

Bulma stopped welding for a moment, "Too be honest I'm not sure, things are different between us, if he returns I'm hoping we could be just friends before trying anything new."

Chi Chi smiled but quickly pushed Bulma down. "Chi Chi! What was that for?" Bulma got up rubbing the back of her head, but noticed someone meant to kill her when she saw a Ki blast go through her garage wall, luckily missing the ship.

"Quick reflexes human, I assume you are the wife of Goku?" The namek said as she closed the door behind her.

Chi Chi stood up and hid her Ki from her enemy until she was sure about her power. "Answer me first who are you? You're working for that monster Piccolo aren't you?"

Still leaning against the door she had a bored expression on her face, "What gave it away was it my skin? My name is Rhaita, one of King Piccolo's loyal servants. I was ordered to exterminate you two."

"Bulma I'll lead her away from here, try to get away." Chi Chi whispered as she prepared to attack first.

Rhaita smacked her hand over her face, "How trivial humans are, didn't you know I can hear every word with my sensitive hearing?" Both Chi Chi and Bulma, tried to figure out a new way out over their situation.

"Since I feel generous at the moment, I will allow our battle to commence outside, should be enough time to let the ugly haired women escape before I hunt her down." Rhaita said chuckling getting a reaction of anger from both of them.

As she left, Chi Chi turned around to Bulma, "Please finish the ship no matter what, help Goku and Gohan….Raditz too." Bulma nodded and started to gather up her equipment.

Rhaita flew towards the outskirts of West City, she saw the sunset in the sky, all the trees were destroyed, trail of smoke rose from all over the place, the population around the world dropped around 90%.

Chi Chi's power rose as she descended at the burned ground on which they stood, a look of sadness mixed with hatred toward her kind, Rhaita smiled as Chi Chi ran towards her.

Sending a few energy blasts her wave to gauge Chi Chi's speed,, noticing she had some trouble dodging her attack, smiling wickedly she threw more her way finally getting Chi Chi to trip and fall. "How boring! My fault for letting my expectations get too high." Rhaita said as she went kicking at her Chi Chi's face.

She faded away with her Afterimage and appeared at Rhaita's side, throwing a few kicks.

After feeling the impact she smiled again, "Was that all your power female?" Grabbing Chi Chi by the arm and flung her towards the sky, Rhaita jumped quickly and gave Chi Chi a couple of punches before sending her down the ground with an elbow strike.

Chi Chi stopped a few inches off the ground with all her might, "Shattered Javelin!" Chi Chi threw an orange wave that broke apart aiming for Rhaita.

"Getting creative are we?" Rhaita launched a barrage of green waves colliding with Chi Chi's attack. "Mine is called Scatter Grace." A few fell on Chi Chi as her back hit the ground while the front of her felt the impact a lot worse. She restrained herself from crying and got back up flaring her aura. Chi Chi went on to meet Rhaita in the air, both exchanging blows.

Rhaita's were wild yet graceful, while Chi Chi's were flowing along with concentrated timed strikes, a few of which landed on Rhaita's face. Chi Chi descended down a few inches and grabbed Rhaita's ankles throwing her away from her and threw a large ball of Ki at Rhaita that hit her dead on.

Allowing herself to smile Chi Chi saw a few of Piccolo's minions she assumed were his Triangles from what Krillin told her over the phone. She quickly took one down with a swift chop on its neck. The Triangles circled around her snarling while Chi Chi threw a continuous wave of Ki before she powered down from exhaustion. A couple of Triangles disintegrated before Chi Chi's eyes looking at her savior.

She was shocked to see that it was Rhaita's blast that destroyed those Triangles. "Get away from here Triangles! This is my fight I will not accept any help!" she yelled while preparing another Ki wave if they disobeyed her. The Triangles flew away from the fight, Rhaita threw that Ki wave at Chi Chi instead. "Active Cosmic!"

Chi Chi's face glowed bright green from the light the Active Cosmic emitted.

'I have to remember what Goku taught me' she thought while focusing her power on both her arms…'Hope this works' "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Chi Chi threw her husband's signature move at Rhaita.

She saw the Kamehameha wave going after her, "Foolish female, my power outclasses yours." She threw her Active Cosmic wave to meet the Kamehameha wave. The light of blue and green turned into a power struggle, Chi Chi tried to maintain the power trying to push with her strength. While Rhaita kept pushing with her right hand. Smiling again she threw a few barrages blasts at Chi Chi with her left hand, which hit Chi Chi.

The blasts went back toward Chi Chi who got out of the way in time. "Cheap trick monster!" Chi Chi said as she wiped the sweat away from her face.

"In battle we use any means to survive honorable or not." Rhaita then appeared in front of Chi Chi punching her, she quickly countered and kicked Rhaita's stomach and hit her more in the same area before her leg got caught by Rhaita and swung a fierce kick at Chi Chi's face.

Chi Chi endured the pain and reach down to strike Rhaita's nose, her leg was freed by her Rhaita's clutch and Chi Chi fired a Ki blast at close range.

Rhaita flew down covered in smoke to the ground, Chi Chi flew towards her, "You're not getting off that easy!" Chi Chi fired a couple of more energy shots that exploded on the ground hoping that Rhaita was killed.

She dropped down on the floor, walking slowly to Rhaita's body. Rhaita's pants were ripped on her exposing her left leg, blood flowing from her lips; bruises were around her arms and face. 'please be dead' he prayed inside her mind, she stooped when she saw Rhaita's hand move slightly, "Shattered Javelin" however Chi Chi fired a few blasts before they fizzled out. 'No my power is all out, by my earlier barrage' Chi Chi looked up from her hand towards Rhaita seeing her body was gone. "Where did she go?" Chi Chi tried frantically looking for her around her.

She felt her head in sudden pain and fell over. "That was impressive human, if you were stronger that would have seriously injured me." Chi Chi saw Rhaita upside down, "Are we done already human?"

Chi Chi stood up quickly throwing a punch, Rhaita side stepped and elbowed Chi Chi and finished off with a fist at Chi Chi's jaw. The sound of something crunching, Chi Chi spit out a tooth and felt the rest were loose from her bleeding gums.

"I forgot how fragile humans are, let me test out other body parts."

Chi Chi defended her jaw again but felt her nose began to bleed from Rhaita's kick, she began to double over in pain, but swung a few jabs at Rhaita's ribs, on the fourth punch, Rhaita grabbed her fist and began to break her bones with her palm.

Rhaita laughed and kicked Chi Chi's standing legs, "Tell me human does it hurt?" Chi Chi's tears and cried answered her question.

Chi Chi fired another small Ki blast at Rhaita's face which blinded her for a moment, Chi Chi flew away as fast and far as possible. She heard Rhaita's taunts behind her, "Human is the despair sinking in now? Where has your toughness gone?" Rhaita laughed and fired a few shots at Chi Chi, she missed them all. Chi Chi stopped suddenly surprising Rhaita as she tried to stop in her tracks she was met with Chi Chi's left hand punching her in the gut, before she felt another punch at the back of her spine. Chi Chi flew away.

"No human makes a mockery of me!" Rhaita screamed and covered herself in a dark purple aura, she flew faster than before catching up to her, she grabbed Chi Chi's hair she began dragging her face towards the ground as she flew along the ground.

Rhaita stopped herself when she saw two Kamehameha waves heading directly at her.

Her face turned into a frown and let go of Chi Chi and flew upward only to get sent down by a couple of fists down on the top of her head. Rhaita saw she was falling down the path of the two Kamehameha waves. Rhaita extended her arms grabbing two rock formations stopping herself, when she did she brought back her arms, she gazed upward seeing a small white human flying at her. She smirked and grabbed him by his shirt collar throwing him down the path of the Kamehameha waves.

Both Kamehameha waves disappeared, Rhaita saw at the direction where they came from, she saw another short bald man dressed in an orange gi, next to him was an old man with a white beard dressed in black. She recognized them from this morning when they killed Bass and Tuba.

"You three are the friends of this Goku right?" Rhaita asked as she face them quickly regaining her composure.

"That's right! He beat Piccolo before and he'll do it again!" Krillin yelled at her, he powered up to his maximum. The guy that hit her from above stood up and powered up as well.

Her eyes narrowed to Master Roshi and scowled. "Old man! Keep your eyes on my face not my body!" Rhaita shot red laser beams from her eyes towards Roshi who snapped out of his daze and danced around almost getting his legs burned.

She felt her body stood still and saw the white male named Chiaotzu if she remembered correctly had his hands facing her. 'Telekinesis' she thought to herself. She fired a few more laser beams from her eyes until she felt her face being punched; she struggled to see Krillin hitting her with a right.

She frowned at their weak power levels and whispered "Explosive wave."

The impact sent Chiaotzu and Krillin away from her; once she was free she flew behind Chiaotzu and threw him with such force at Krillin. She saw Roshi running as fast as he can, she tucked a few strands of her white hair behind her ears before firing another set of beams from her eyes, Roshi ducked quickly and felt his punches hit only air, Rhaita appeared behind Roshi and clawed Roshi's back ripping the fabric of his clothes she saw the bleeding gash on his back, then she threw him over her head to the floor.

"Destructo Disk!" Rhaita's eyes fell on Krillin throwing a glowing disk at her, by her peripheral vision she saw a bunch of boulders coming at her from Chiaotzu's direction, thinking quickly Rhaita jumped on top of Krillin's Destructo Disk, which was now headed to Chiaotzu.

"Thanks for the ride weakling, Scatter Grace!" Rhaita's barrage wave took out the stunned Krillin; she focused her attention on Chiaotzu trying to get away in a hurry from the Destructo Disk, "I don't think it'll be that easy to escape." Rhaita extended her arms grabbing Chiaotzu she then returned her arms with Chiaotzu in tow coming closer to the edge of Krillin's attack before she saw Roshi interfere saving Chiaotzu in his arms and getting his left forearm cut open in the process.

Rhaita shook her head in disgust "Humans risking their lives for other humans? No wonder this world is in this state." Rhaita summoned a bright blast from her mouth the took out both Roshi and Chiaotzu…or she thought when they faded away and appeared above flying straight at her, their combined kicks sent her crashing away.

She got up in time trading fists with the both of them, Krillin joined in he kicked Rhaita in the back of her head. "Bulleyes!" he shouted in triumph.

"Congratulations for missing me indeed!" Rhaita's image disappeared showing Krillin kicked Roshi by accident. "Sorry Master Roshi!" he apologized as he looked around for her.

"No worries Krillin, let's focus on defeating her before she recovers, our teamwork will be the way out to win." Roshi said as he coughed from the blood in his throat.

Rhaita stomp on the top Roshi's head, quickly jumped up from a blast by Krillin, she rushed towards him knocking him off balance. "Guys hold on!" Chiaotzu propelled himself at Rhaita's head.

Rhaita crossed here arms in defense but Chiaotzu stopped before reaching her, "Dodon Ray!" He aimed at her right knee.

Rhaita's knee bled and she extended her fist at him, before firing her laser at Chiaotzu's shoulders. "Only fitting I repay you back!" She snarled and rose to find Krillin and Roshi. "Come out humans! You're only proving that you are all cowards!"

Krillin's pride pained by her words leapt from the bush he hid in, Rhaita turn "Wow human I never thought you would be that stupid." Forming a barrage of attacks on her fingertips she fired at Krillin he took the attack trying to push his way through to get to her, "No…is that..all!"

Rhaita smiled "Not at all." She put more power into her attacking finally taking Krillin down.

Roshi prepared his attack but Rhaita anticipated this and shot another barrage forcing him to abandon his tactic and regroup.

The ground shook, she witness more than a hundred of rocks heading to her, "Practice how fun." She said sarcastically.

All three Z fighters used the rocks as a cover up and hid behind a small mountain. "She's out of our league! How can we beat someone that strong!" Krillin tried to reason with his companions.

"Maybe we should run away!" Chiaotzu included.

Roshi stayed silent for a moment "I'm afraid you're right…but Goku would find a way to win no matter what!"

"Do you really think that?" Rhaita asked, her palms glowed red. They saw her appear, their cover gone. "My attack will be responsible for eliminating earth's warriors!" Her arms crackled with electricity, spheres forming, in both hands, her veins popped out as energy ran through her body. "Even if you dodge this, I bet the city ahead won't be so lucky, I knew I was outmatched in numbers so why not kill the beings your protect!"

All three Z fighters flew towards West City to rescue as many people as they could.

Rhaita sensed the three of them as a group split up, the surprised caught her off guard and felt their strongest attack arriving from the east, west and north.

"Dodon Ray!" "Kamehameha!" "Kamehameha!"

'Oh no the multi form technique!' Rhaita's thoughts were gone when her whole body felt the attacks from all directions, she protected herself as much as she could but the combined waves broke through her defensive.

The three Z fighters' copies returned to them, as Krillin, Roshi and Chiaotzu fell down from exhaustion. "Did we beat her?" Chiaotzu asked Roshi and Krillin.

"Well if that didn't finish her, nothing will, so I hope we did." Krillin responded.

Roshi breathe hard and coughed a few times, "We better see if our multi form copies could save the people in West City."

All three fighters struggled to rise but fell back down again, "Let's wait until our power returns." Krillin added.

Both of them agreed, "I hope Chi Chi is doing better than we are. She needs a doctor before she dies." Roshi said.

"I doubt she'll live."

Rhaita's voice struck fear on all three fighters, they looked up seeing her covered in rags, the attack burned a few parts of her face and body, and they saw her regeneration at work repairing the damage.

Krillin was lost for words, Roshi gulped sensing their deaths approaching.

Chiaotzu's mind raced with images of Tien who never gave up, he tried to stand but Rhaita's mouth fired a blast that struck Chiaotzu.

Rhaita's steps echoed throughout the landscape as she walked towards them.

"No I'm not letting you get away with this!" Krillin sat up and focused his power, "Solar Flare!"

Rhaita's eyes closed, Krillin picked up Chiaotzu and carried off Roshi. "Krillin we have to get Chi Chi!" Roshi stated.

Krillin mentally slapped himself, but he turned around seeing Rhaita shielding her eyes, "My Solar Flare isn't going to last much longer! I don't have enough time and I can do the same trick again!" 'Goku please forgive me' Krillin tear up.

Chiaotzu got away from Krillin's grip, "Go and save Chi Chi I'll hold her up!" He flew towards Rhaita direction, leaving an amazed Krillin and Roshi.

"He's right." Roshi said to Krillin. "Goku wouldn't leave anybody behind and neither will we!"

Krillin nodded, "Yeah! You're right!" He flew with Roshi in his arms, "I hope Chiaotzu can hold her off until she's safe."

"Destructive Wave!"

Krillin and Roshi saw Piccolo appear before them and saw his attack reach them, their eyes saw nothing but pitch blackness.

"About time you showed up!" Piccolo said while looking at the bodies of Krillin and Roshi.

Rhaita flew next to him, Chiaotzu in her dangling from her arm. "Sorry King Piccolo, I was outnumbered. I vow to improve myself."

Piccolo grunted and turned to her, "Next time you fail me I'll be sure to kill you myself! I won't tolerate any weaklings in my empire!"

Bulma watched in horror as Piccolo and Rhaita fired a Ki blast simultaneously at her friends, she could only hope they escape somehow.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle In The Stars

**Chapter 10: Battle In The Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-Outer Space-

All the saiyans space pods open at the same time; Vegeta stepped off first please to see his plan worked. They were on top of Frieza's ship. Vegeta's eyes looked at the bright stars, the black space; his eyes stared at Planet Namek. "At last my wish for immortality is close, soon Frieza I will defeat you for everything you put me through! I will have my revenge and my honor redeemed!"

Before they left each one of them had a small machine into their mouths being connected to a tube around their waist for a belt, which served to give them oxygen.

Raditz peered over Vegeta hearing his boasts, he thought to himself 'Fool wait until your plan falls.'

"Wow so this is space! It looks really big!" Goku exclaimed. He looked in awe, hoping to train and fight new fighters in every planet. Gohan hesitated to step off but noticed his father out gave him the confidence to step out himself. "Just like the pictures in my science textbook." Gohan said happily.

Nappa grinned evilly thinking over everything he can destroy in the universe, immortality endless carnage and battles, the only thing that made him smile in life.

Everyone turned to Vegeta as he spoke, "Listen up, leave the talking to me, I have a way to get Frieza to spare Namek, I want Kakarot and his kid to go down there and collect all seven, wish for immorality of the saiyan race, remember what will happen to your precious planet if you disobey." He said snidely.

Goku merely nodded and took his son with him, "We'll be back soon." He said to Raditz, who turned away from them ashamed at the damaged he caused.

"Raditz looks like you came to your senses, about time, I thought you might have gone soft!" Nappa said with a cocky voice, "Too bad you will never be a true warrior!"

"I have surpassed you Nappa in strength and intelligence! The reason you live is because you're a loyal dog to Vegeta nothing more!" Raditz snapped at him.

"Both of you imbeciles shut up!" Vegeta said. "I can feel Frieza's power approaching out to meet us. Nappa and Raditz quickly composed themselves trembling at the thought of seeing their worst nightmare again.

The ship opened and out came Frieza with more than a hundred of his soldiers in tow.

"Witness the Planet Namek home to this co called Super Namek! In a matter of seconds I shall vaporize the planet and end the legend once and for all!" Frieza's announcement was met with cheers by his soldiers. "I will remind everyone of my power, my might and my rule no one will dare challenge me or be a threat!" Frieza boasted in pride. "Now allow me to start the fireworks."

"Never thought I would live to see this day."

Everyone turned around seeing the three saiyans standing on Frieza's ship. "My Vegeta it seems you and your friends managed to survive that trip from Planet Earth, I was sure you were all dead when I haven't heard back from your conquest." Frieza said, his eyes peering at each of them in a sadistic manner. "Tell me what did you mean when you said you would never "live" to see this?"

Vegeta chuckled as he stayed firm in his form and face "I meant I never would assume to see the great lord Frieza turn into a sniveling coward."

The soldiers gasped at what Vegeta said, their faces covered in fear, they turned to Frieza who lost his cunning smile and displayed anger as he restrain his urge to kill him. "Vegeta you have ten seconds to beg for forgiveness before I finish off your pathetic race of monkeys!"

Raditz and Nappa looked at Vegeta who didn't show any movement, they wanted to look at the prince's face but were afraid to move.

"Guess it's true. Back then you would never have been so…weak as showing mercy towards your servants. It's the reason why you came all the way to Namek to destroy it from space instead of going down to fight this Super Namek."

Frieza laughed was heard loud and clear, everyone was stunned in silence.

"Vegeta don't tell me you believe in this legend of Super Nameks, your prediction about the Super Saiyan was wrong and so is this! No being will ever be strong, the people merely made up a lie to grab onto what little hope they have left in their pathetic lives!" Frieza's voice rose with each second. The soldiers now saw Vegeta smirking.

"Well if you think so, why don't you wait for this Super Namek to challenge you? I'm sure your soldiers would be impressed seeing their master fight and prove his pride. A true warrior fears nothing and accepts any challenge!"

Frieza silence Vegeta by raising his power. "Vegeta do you see my power! This isn't even my full power and yet I'm already the strongest being in the universe! I have nothing to prove to anyone!"

Vegeta eyes went up from Frieza towards the soldiers around Frieza floating in space, "Do you hear that? You are slaves to a coward how lower must all of you be!"

"Enough Vegeta! I tolerated enough backtalk from you!" Frieza lifted his finger a ball began to appear. "I will kill you all right here."

"He's got a point baby brother."

Frieza stopped as he recognized that voice. He looked below his ship was Cooler's ship, "I heard everything and I agree with Vegeta you are a coward nothing more in this universe."

How dare you Cooler! I am Frieza the most strongest in the universe!" Frieza screamed his anger for his big brother was obvious to everyone around him, something that Vegeta know too well.

Frieza noticed Vegeta smirking, "Wipe that smile off your face! You have no business mocking me!" Frieza turned back to Cooler "And you have no business ordering me around!"

"I do Frieza."

Frieza turned around his father King Cold arrived nodded his head disapprovingly.

Frieza's anger began to boil upon seeing the two people stronger than him. "What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Someone send us a transmission to concerning your rule being questioned by your lack of bravery. I must admit whoever sent it to us was right to do so, you have tainted our family's name by your cowardice." King Cold responded standing in the front of his ship which overshadowed Frieza's and Cooler's.

"Father I have nothing to prove these weaklings serve me! I have the respect!"

"They follow you out of fear not respect." Cooler responded as he cut off Frieza's speech.

"Judging by Vegeta's lack of obedience I say you must be losing power and influence over everyone." King Cold stated.

Frieza turned around when he heard murmurs coming from his troops.

"Silence all of you! I will not allow you to treat me that way!" Frieza fired a Ki wave at his troops killing most of them off.

"So quick to lose your temper over matters that can be handled by intelligence. You haven't grown up at all baby brother." Cooler said as he glared at Frieza who shot him one back.

Frieza turned to face Vegeta "Very well, I will not wait for this Super Namek to show up…I will go down there myself destroying everything until he shows up!"

Vegeta heard the words and quickly lost his temper. 'No my plan worked out too well. Frieza was supposed to wait and take his anger out on Cooler and Cold.' He thought of a way out.

Frieza's blood boiled, "First I will exterminate these three monkeys no one will get away with mocking me!"

"I agree these saiyans must learn their place, no one dares insult my family. I'll join you Frieza." King Cold took off his cape and raised his power that broke a thousand scouters on the soilders.

Cooler rose and destroyed the saiyans space pods with a flick of his hand. "We wouldn't want you to get away from us, it be rude to ignore a challenge from royal blood."

"Soilders descend down into Namek, kill anyone that doesn't know about the Super Namek, I'll be down in a moment." Frieza ordered while not taking his eyes off Vegeta. King Cold and Cooler sent theirs to join Frieza's army.

All three saiyans raised their power as far as they could.

"I must thank you three, for bringing my family together, we'll end this quickly." King Cold said.

All three saiyans backed away from the frost demons, their eyes glowed red.

"Hold them off until Kakarot returns with immortality for all of us." Vegeta said as he flew off at Frieza.

Raditz nodded and hoped Vegeta's plan actually worked this time, he went towards King Cold.

Nappa stared at Cooler, a grin slowly showed up before appearing before Nappa striking him with a strong knee that silence Nappa's growls.

"Come on monkey! I want to be able hear your cry for mercy before showing your blood!"

Cooler's tail strike Nappa from behind sending him tumbling closer to Cooler, he caught Nappa by his hand as he step aside, then he followed by repeatedly hitting Nappa's stomach. Each blow felt like an anvil to Nappa, he was slowly losing conscious from each hit.

Cooler leaned in to see Nappa's face filled with pain, striking once more Nappa open his mouth to spit at Cooler, "Break Cannon!" Cooler's head felt the impact of the blue beam, powering on through Cooler pushed the beam away towards Nappa's mouth, his eyes widen and quickly stopped his Break Cannon.

He felt Cooler's hand grabbed his mouth, Cooler's eyes peered into Nappa's. "You will suffer for your disrespect. He starting to crush Nappa's jaw, he felt the grip cutting off his air supply, he tried to breathe through his nose, however the pain began to make him feel dizzy.

Grinning evilly Cooler gripped tighter, the force of his power was getting stronger by each moment. "In a few seconds monkey you'll either die from lack of oxygen or have your jaw completely shatter, which do you think will be fitting for you?"

Nappa's punched at Cooler's midsection only his strength was draining quickly, he muffled something at Cooler.

Cooler looked amused, "What was that saiyan? Are you begging for mercy or praying for a quick death?"

Nappa's eyes shot forth two beams that took Cooler by surprise, he recovered his arm and ducked quickly kicking at Nappa's knee. Taking the pain, Nappa flew up speeding to take off, his breathing device was not damaged, though he coughed a bit from time to time now. He peered over his shoulder to see Cooler gone and appear before him as he turned around to where he was flying.

Cooler simply smack Nappa away and put his foot at Nappa's abdomen, his power sent Nappa falling through the middle of Frieza's ship, making a hole as he fell floor by floor, as he reach the base of the ship with nothing stopping his fall, he reacted quickly and shot straight at Cooler his head striking at Cooler's jaw.

Not flinching even slightly at Nappa's attack, Cooler's expression quickly showed boredom. "That's all the saiyans are good for, their constantly thinking of senseless battles against their superiors."

"Grrrr!" Nappa's blood boiled at the insult and his lack of power, "I'll show you what saiyans are capable of!" Nappa continued punching at Cooler, he felt he was punching cement, each blow hurt his fists, Cooler getting tired of him simply shot some laser beams at Nappa. He started to fall at the Frieza's ship until Cooler grabbed him by his leg. "Can't have you causing destruction of my family property even if it is Frieza's." Cooler swung Nappa away at Frieza who was in the middle of pummeling Vegeta.

Frieza ducked out of the way when he sent Vegeta away by one of his attacks. "Watch it Cooler! I won't tolerate your trash heading my way!"

Cooler ignored Frieza's speech he simply pushed past him as he flew to finish off Nappa. Vegeta chuckled at the sight of Frieza being shown disrespect. "Why are you laughing at Vegeta! Have you forgotten I'm your master and you're nothing but an ungrateful monkey!" Frieza's eye widen with anger as veins appeared on his body.

Vegeta wiped the blood from his forehead that stated to fall to his eyes, his armor was close to shattered, with a few of his blood stained on his chest piece. "You expect me to show respect toward a coward that even his own family hates him?" Laughing at Frieza's expression of shock and hatred. "Frieza you're not lore of the universe or master of anything, your power is meaningless without respect."

Frieza flew for Vegeta in the heat of his anger, anticipating this Vegeta moved away and launched a bright purple blast at Frieza from his hands. Frieza caught off guard flew away a few meters.

Just then his scouter picked up a hundred power levels, he turned away seeing a group of rebels starting to attack his ship and seeing his soilders fighting the onslaught. He looked at Namek still intact.

"YOU! You were the one that called my family to know my plans! You contacted the rebels to fight against me!"

Vegeta shot another one of his attacks having Frieza take the blast not caring about dodging, he kept his hateful stare at Vegeta. "You catch on quickly Frieza, I was the one that started all of this! See around you Frieza your might being crumbled, everyone knows about your family disowning you for your incompetence! Your plans are nothing but a cry of help from your family!"

Frieza's anger reach new heights as he raised his power, throwing Vegeta farther way as he power continued to rise.

"What-what's happening? Frieza he's getting more powerful!" Vegeta said in amazement as he saw Frieza's armor explode.

A purple aura surrounded Frieza, his muscles expanded and grew, his arms and leg followed in length, Frieza's height doubled with his horns turning into bull horns, his screams were heard by everyone, noting Frieza's power was nothing compared to Cooler's and Cold's the soilders and rebels ignored him and continued to fight. The shockwaves pushed away all the weak fighters, Vegeta stood around standing still unable to believe Frieza's form, he suddenly remembered Kakarot and his kid collecting the Dragon Balls for his immorality.

A smile spread across his face at the fact of fighting Frieza in this form, confident that everyone will see him destroy Frieza. "That's right Frieza power up to your full power! All these people will see a power of the saiyan, I Prince Vegeta will exterminate you and your family as well! So go ahead and fight at your best it will only be more satisfying to me."

Frieza's power stopped growing, he frown at hearing Vegeta's response not quite what he expected. "Vegeta I have more power than this, you are not worthy to see my final form, you will die here!" Frieza said as he moved toward Vegeta who sent his Galick Gun Frieza's way.

"That attack is nothing before me!" stated Frieza as he flicked it aside.

Vegeta grew angry and went to attack, Frieza finally smiled at seeing the reaction he wanted, anger in fear in the prince's eyes. He met Vegeta with his own fist reaching Vegeta's face first. Frieza swung his left leg to Vegeta's side, making him double over in pain.

Vegeta try to stand straight but fail, he heard Frieza' laugh. "How worthless you turned out to be!" Vegeta didn't want to hear anymore he went to Frieza a Ki blast in his left hand then he threw it at Frieza's feet surprising him for a moment before he felt his punches at his chest.

Vegeta then continued to punch Frieza in vain before feeling a smack by Frieza's own hand. "I will enjoy tormenting you day and night! Forever! You'll be begging for death!"

"I will not make any plans that far into the future Frieza! Just wait I have a way to defeat you once and for all!" Vegeta stated. Intrigued Frieza walk towards him seeing him make a defensive stance.

"Do tell Vegeta how do you plan on making a monkey become strong enough to challenge me? The strongest being in the universe!"

Vegeta kept silent and answered with a few blasts that detonated when they touched Frieza's body.

* * *

><p>Raditz now struggled in vain to defend from the onslaught of King Cold, his power overshadowed Raditz's he ducked an elbow but felt his spine crack by King Cold's tail. He took a step back and threw a bright sphere of purple at Raditz. "My race is superior to all! Yours is a laughing stock to the galaxy. I can understand why your family would disown such a weakling, at least my disowned child is strong enough to fight and rule worlds."<p>

Raditz was hit by the sphere however King Cold's words dealt him more pain than he ever felt in his life. "You're wrong!" Raditz was floating in space his armor already torn, his will being crushed by all the power around him.

He noticed the rebels fighting in vain for what they believed, they wanted freedom from the oppression of the frost demons. He knew the hardships they face, the constant dread of fear striking one's mind. All his life killing and bleeding was more natural than eating or sleeping. Raditz felt Vegeta's and Nappa's power draining quickly, they were dying, yet they were glad to fight, their dream to challenge them had come true. He knew deep inside himself that they could make a difference, he was sure their reign would end soon, he had hoped and that was enough for him.

"I am more powerful than I ever thought I could become! I'll prove it to you demon! Shining Friday!" Raditz's hands shook with lighting as a pink sphere appeared, only this time it was larger, more unstable and bright than before. "Why don't you go to HELL!" Raditz hurled with all his might ignoring the pain in his spine, the sphere spanned rapidly at King Cold who looked unafraid.

Sighing King Cold held at his hand to catch it. "Very well if you insist in trying to throw your life in vain, I'll be happy to assist you." However he felt the immense power his attack emitted. The sphere exploded into a blinding presence of pink, the light lighted the dark space for a moment, and the explosion send shock waves everyone.

King Cold still standing in his same position looked unharmed, Raditz stared at Cold's right arm noticing he was grabbing it in pain. His entire right arm was heavily bruised and bleeding from his fingertips, trying to lift or better yet move his right arm, only to close his eyes in pain. King Cold open his eyes seeing Raditz rushing at him sending a kick at his right arm making him yelp in pain.

"Looks like even you're not even powerful as you though Cold." Raditz said softly as he put everything he had into his Shining Friday attack. He continued to hit King Cold's obvious weak spot, only to stop when he felt his gut punched knocking what little air he had left.

King Cold shook violently and began to counter. "Ignorant saiyan! I'm more powerful than you realize! I may have drop my guard but rest assure I will return my pain to you!" King Cold's tail wrapped around Raditz's left leg preventing him from escaping, he stood there taking each of King Cold's beatings.

Raditz tried desperately to fight back, however King Cold's body was nothing but a mountain to Raditz, with one punch to him he broke his left him. 'Damn what is this demon made of?' Raditz though and tried to fire another Ki blast at King Cold, noticing what would happen next, King Cold grabbed Raditz's right wrist.

"Are you ready to die saiyan?" King Cold questioned. He frown upon the lack of answer Raditz gave by his groans of pain, he Knee Raditz's abdomen leaving a hole in his saiyan armor.

King Cold's let go when he felt a few shots of laser from behind him. He saw the rebels of Frieza's, Cooler's and his own empire.

"Fire! Fire! Don't hold back!" One of the commanders ordered.

Raditz took this chance and flew off. He saw Frieza and Cooler blocking his path to Planet Namek. "Where do you think you're going saiyan trash?" Cooler asked and swung Raditz back down, Frieza flew behind Raditz and elbow his back further causing damage to his spine. "I believe my brother asked you a question." Frieza said evilly as he threw Raditz back to Cooler who sending him back down with another punch.

Raditz's body began to descend towards Frieza's way, Raditz stopped midway and stretched both his arms to each of their side, and he fired a dark purple wave from his hands to each of their ways. "Die you demons!" The Ki blast went to Frieza and Cooler, they only smiled and took the blast. After that Raditz continued to launch another round, he turned to see Frieza, the smoke cleared and he appeared without a scratch.

Raditz looking afraid quickly turned to Cooler's side and saw him floating in space without any damage. Cooler smirked and pointing at Raditz, who quickly placed his hands in front of him to guard whatever attack Cooler sent his way.

Eyes widen and blood spilling out, Raditz looked at his left shoulder seeing a hole appear, and the bright purple beam but through cleaning. He turned to Frieza seeing him firing his Death Beam. Raditz growled "No! I will not be left a mockery!" Raditz flew away back noticed Cooler beat him to the west direction he was headed, turning quickly towards north, Frieza appeared waving a finger in a mocking way.

Raditz dashed quickly opposite only to stop in time and duck Cooler's Ki blast, anticipating Frieza he flipped away, Frieza collided with Cooler.

"Watch it Frieza pay more attention!" Cooler yelled as he pushed Frieza away.

Catching his breath Raditz eyed them for a moment. "Where are Vegeta and Nappa?"

Frieza turned to Raditz laughing for a moment. "I believe their on their way to hell as we speak!"

The revelation shocked Raditz, paralyzed with fear he didn't see Cooler preparing his attack, before Frieza stopped him. "Wait Cooler I want to ask him a question before dismissing him permanently."

Cooler looked at his brother in disgust, "What makes you think I would ever listen to you?"

Frieza cranked his neck to look at Cooler. "I'm ordering you to stand down! I have business with this monkey!"

Raditz watched the bickering between both brothers and had an idea, they were just like him and Goku. He would have to act fast since King Cold killed more than half of the rebels.

Taking a deep breathe in he prayed this would work. "Frieza I will not submit or follow you anymore! Instead I will bow to Lord Cooler! Ruler of the universe!"

A shocked look at Frieza's face, he quickly laid out Raditz with a swift hit from his fist at Raditz head, blood falling from his mouth, he resolved to keep going.

"You will answer to me! Not my pathetic brother!" Frieza's words were heard by Cooler who didn't take lightly to that insult. Cooler appeared from behind using both of his fists to hit Frieza's cranium.

"Respect your big brother or else I will have to inflict pain in front of your underlings." Cooler ordered.

Raditz inwardly smiled at his plan taking root. 'Now to push farther.'

"Lord Cooler my apologies for my earlier disrespect, please have mercy upon me and take me in as part of your army!" Raditz stepped down onto the top of Cooler's ship bowing before him.

A vein appeared on Frieza's forehead in anger by his defiance, "I'll teach you to submit to others! I am your only master! I have exterminated the saiyan race you are all my slaves for eternity!"

Frieza flew for Raditz "Now you'll die for your disobedience filthy monkey!"

At that moment Frieza threw a pink wave for Raditz. "Try my Punishing Blaster!"

Raditz stayed in his bowing position he lifted his head in time to see Cooler saving him, he caught Frieza's attack in his hand and throwing it back towards Frieza.

"What are you doing!" Frieza yelled in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care for the saiyan." Cooler said as he out down his arm. "I have stopped the bald brute from wrecking your ship earlier and I demand you do the same. If your attacked reached him then it would have destroyed my entire ship. Use your head instead of rushing in blindly into a battle foolish brother."

Frieza noticed the fighting stop, his soilders saw Frieza being looked down to and disrespecting made them stare in amazement. Frieza knew he was losing control. 'If I let Cooler get away with that remark I'll lose more of my troops, if I can defeat him in front of everyone then that will cement my status as the ultimate being.' Frieza smiled wickedly at his thought.

Frieza flew directly at Cooler knocking him off his feet and continued to battle him.

"What's that meaning of this Frieza?" Cooler questioned while paying back Frieza's attack with a strong punch for his face.

Frieza stepped back and continued to throw another Punishing Blaster. "I think it's time we settle this dispute about who's the strongest in the universe!" he fired his attack only to see Cooler catch it again, Frieza smiled seeing his plan worked out. He rushed in hitting Cooler with a head butt, as Cooler guessed this moved and at the last minute launched Frieza's Punishing Blaster up into the air, Cooler then grabbed Frieza's horns and buried his face with his knee.

"Frieza I expected more from you! Guess it's my fault for having my expectations high." Cooler said while gripping Frieza's shoulders and head-butted Frieza's nose.

Frieza forced Cooler to let go by attacking his torso with a few hits, which he took without feeling much pain. "Frieza if that's all you got then this will last a few seconds." Frieza gagged in pain from Cooler's own fists.

"Curse you Cooler!" said Frieza while he dropped Cooler by wrapping Cooler's ankle making him slip and lose his grip on the horns. Frieza powered up an energy wave in his hands while Cooler flew for him. "You have no idea how long I dreamt for your demise at my own hand!" Frieza admitted while waiting for Cooler to be close enough for striking distance, "Killer Ball!" Frieza had thrown a full powered barrage energy wave; Cooler easily dodged each blast that hit a few unlucky soldiers from Cooler's army.

Frieza then pushed forward determined to gore his own brother with his horns, Cooler laughed as he neared Frieza. "Was that your grand plan Frieza? I'm sure that impalement of yours would be the first thing that crossed your mind in a moment of desperation."

Cooler's words had struck Frieza's pride; he stopped which gave Cooler the opportunity to power up a full ball of Ki that dealt damage as it touched Frieza.

Smiling at Frieza's incompetence he went to the offense.

Raditz escaped quietly but with trouble over his wounds. 'Now to find Goku and Gohan, I hope they at least made some progress.' His thoughts were drowned out by the fighting in space.

The rebels bodies floated in space, ships were turned into scraps of metal, pleads of mercy were heard in the background. Luckily all of the Frost Demons troops had worn saiyan armor which made his escape easier in this twister of battles.

Raditz had entered Namek's atmosphere before losing consciousness and fell for Namek. His last sight was a beautiful green sky, with blue grass covering the floor. He could have sworn he saw the green man the earthlings called Piccolo, walking directly for him.

**Power Levels**

King Cold: 15,000,000

Cooler (5%): 7,000,000

Frieza (Second Form): 1,060,000

Frieza (First Form): 530,000

Vegeta: 20,000

Raditz: 11,000

Nappa: 7,500

Goku: 6,000

Gohan: 2,500

The reason the saiyans are so weak is because they haven't felt defeat from anybody until now, they will be more resolved to train and improve their power. The fight between Frieza and his family against the saiyans was mostly a beat down from the former, however their intention was not to win but to buy time and destroy Frieza's empire from the inside by getting his family involved which was Vegeta's plan all along.


	11. Chapter 11: From All Sides

**Chapter 11: From ****All Sides**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Piccolo and Rhaita both descended down the burned ground they left a black hole from where they fired their attacks. Piccolo descended at the bottom of the crater looking for any signs of the Z Fighters. He picked up a handful of dirt inspecting it closely.

"Don't bother with that King Piccolo." Rhaita said as she lean against a tree away from the carter. "They're probably burned away to a crisp."

Piccolo ignored her and continued scanning the area until he growled in frustration. "They survive!"

"How is that possible? We would have sense their power, plus they were in no condition to escape with their own will." Rhaita said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Piccolo backhanded his fist to her destroying the tree as she crashed right through it.

"Don't underestimate these weaklings! They're like roaches, hard to kill and bothersome to my planet!" Piccolo floated up in the sky, the sun had already set which brought in the darkness. "We'll hunt them down again." His eyes fixed toward Rhaita as she struggled to get up. "Hurry up and follow me, I have to get you stronger, I won't allow you to fail me again."

He flew away with Rhaita following slowly behind him.

* * *

><p>Krillin opened his eyes first; he sat up groaning in pain, his entire body hurt.<p>

"I'm glad to see you're awake." A voice said.

Krillin recognized the voice as he formed a small smile. "Hey Mr. Popo! I'm glad to see you're still alive! Where are we anyway?" He asked while looking toward his right he saw Chiaotzu, Master Roshi and Chi Chi sleeping soundly.

"I brought you all here in this cave with the aid of my magic carpet, this will serve as our hideout from Piccolo and his minions." Mr. Popo replied him while he went and gave Krillin a bottle of water.

He reached for it, "Thank you Mr. Popo. What about Kami where has Piccolo hidden him?"

"Piccolo has trapped him in the lookout, deep in the chambers guarded by his minions. Piccolo has spawned an entire army to overtake the world, we can't get close without attracting attention to ourselves, and we'll be outnumbered if we try to rescue him."

Krillin finished his drink and pondered what to do next. "I guess our best bet would be to…fight them all and hope for the best." He said gloomily.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you Krillin, Piccolo has discovered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What's that?" Krillin asked afraid to hear the answer.

"A separate dimension from earth that allows a year's worth of training to be completed in just one day. Piccolo has used the two limits per life time; however he's trying to find a way to allow himself more limits. His power has vastly surpassed the saiyan called Vegeta during his first visit there. I'm afraid none of us can come close to him in power." Mr. Popo said.

Fear and hopelessness has surrounded the area, no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Then the Evil Containment Wave must be our best option."

Krillin and Mr. Popo turned to see Roshi lying awake having heard the entire conversation.

"Kami has already tried that technique during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament; Piccolo will just reflect it back to you." Krillin pointed out.

"I know that, what I mean is I'll train you to master that technique, while I fight and keep him busy I'll launch it at him, while he's busy reflecting it back to me, you'll jump in from behind him and trap him with that bottle of water in your hand." Master Roshi said as he stood up, his entire body ached more so now that he was old.

Krillin was dead during the time Goku stopped the old King Piccolo years ago, now he had a chance to help out. "Got it Master Roshi, I promise I won't fail you."

Roshi smiled at his student's determination. "Come on let's get started in your training."

"Hey Mr. Popo would you mind watching over Chiaotzu and Chi Chi?" Krillin asked.

"Of course, go on and save the world Krillin." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks I promise not to let you or Goku down." Krillin responded and went to catch up to Master Roshi as he exited the cave.

* * *

><p>*Planet Namek*<p>

Goku and Gohan had stepped down in Planet Namek. The trees were long and slender with a blue ball of grass on the top; a few blue shrubs covered the area. They saw the green sky, a contrasting opposite to planet earth. They looked around for any signs of life.

Gohan sighed sadly, this place had reminded him of back home. Where his mom and friends are, he wondered what was happening at that moment.

Goku noticed his son's face, he understood what when through the young boy's mind. "Yeah I miss home too Gohan."

"Dad?"

"What is it Gohan?"

Gohan stared at the ground he was standing on. "When are we going home? I miss it already."

Goku hugged him, "I don't know exactly, but I promise you will return one day. This will all be over, in the mean time we have to collect the Dragon Balls. Hey it's just like my adventures when I was a kid remember?"

"I do it sounds awesome!" Gohan said with excitement in his voice.

"Great! Now if only we'll have an easier way to find the Dragon Balls, they could be anywhere!" Goku rose and cupped his hands to his eyes to block the areas taking use of his peripheral vision. "If only we had the Dragon Radar." Goku snapped his fingers. "I got it! Let's go ask the people around they must have a spare one lying around."

Gohan nodded in agreement and went with his dad, they started to fly over the land, their eyes were captivated by the strange planet's difference and similarity to their home. Goku concentrated on sensing a few power levels, he opened his eyes, "I sense a few around over to the west." Goku pointed ahead.

"Umm dad, west is that way." Gohan pointed towards the left.

Goku laughed it off, "We spent all this time training that we didn't have time to bond, glad to know Chi Chi kept you in your studies!"

They changed their course towards west, the wind blew softly as Gohan had to keep his bangs away from his eyes. "Yeah, mom said she wants me to be a scholar when I grow up, she won't allow me to become a martial artist like you, she said it was uncivilized."

Goku laughed again "Don't worry about that, I'm sure she'll come around, hey we're here now."

They stopped and looked down to see a circular clay formed home, with a few blue tinted windows in an oval form.

Gohan spotted a few green people planting, "Let's go meet them." He descended down, the Namekians noticed them approaching and walked towards them with a friendly smile.

"Welcome outsiders, allow me to introduce ourselves my name is Moori, and these two." He pointed to the smaller two nameks on his side. "On the left is Cargo."

"Hello." Cargo said.

"On my right is Dende."

Dende waved hello.

Goku smiled and wave to everyone. "Hello my name is Goku, I'm a Saiyan from earth and this is my son Gohan!"

Gohan walked to them and shook each of their hands. "Hi nice to meet all of you."

"Earth? Never heard of it, that must be a faraway place, why have you landed here?" Moori asked as he went down to plant some shrubs.

"Well we're on an adventure for the Dragon Balls, I want to wish back my friend Yamcha but first I need to hold on that for..." Goku looked away sullenly "Immortality."

"Why is it you seek immortality above your friend's death?"

Goku's face turned serious he looked at Gohan already playing with Dende and Cargo by Moori's home.

"It's not really my choice, you see my home planet was attacked by a group called Saiyans."

"I thought you said you were a Saiyan from earth, why would these same ones be attacking their home?" Moori asked.

"Only I and my son are Saiyans from earth. My brother arrived a year ago to convince me to join the ones that attacked to kill and spread destruction. I refused and fought him, I convinced him to stay so we could train to fight the other two Saiyans that attacked us. They were really strong and we failed to beat them, they had my wife and forced me and my son to join them. They wanted the Dragon Balls for immortality so they can fight this Frieza guy."

Moori noticed as Goku talked his heart was sad, sacrificing his life for his friends and home.

"If I refuse he'll teleport with his friend to earth and blow it up. I have no choice but to obey him." As Goku said these words he balled his hands into fists and looked down on the floor in defeat. He looked up again when he felt Moori's hand resting on his shoulder.

"I understand your suffering Goku, I will spread the news to everyone throughout the village to help you. You have our permission to summon Porunga." Moori faced Cargo. "Cargo please come over here for a minute."

Cargo ran toward the two adults. "Yes Moori?"

"Cargo please spread the news to every Namekian to aid this young man in his quest to summon forth Porunga, go quickly please."

"Right away!" Cargo answered and speed off flying.

"Wow I'm glad to hear that!" Goku yelled.

Moori noticed Goku's smile had return.

"Is there any way we can pay you?"

"No need, it was my pleasure to provide you relief." Moori answered him.

Goku noticed the work they were doing before he arrived with Gohan. "I can help you plant your shrubs!"

Moori smiled at his kindness. "I'll be happy to accept Goku."

* * *

><p>*King Kai's Planet*<p>

"Oh dear I hope he knows what he's doing."

Yamcha stopped his sit ups at King Kai's sudden statement. "Hey King Kai is there something wrong with Goku?"

"He's going through with Vegeta's plan, I hoped he would take the wish for himself to find a way to stop them. He's simply too focused on saving earth!" King Kai replied while his antennas on his head continued to move.

Yamcha walked over to an empty chair "I've known Goku since he was a kid, trust me he'll find a way to crush those saiyans! He'll never let the entire earth down. By the way how's it going down there anyway?"

King Kai walked a few steps away, his antennas continued to move to find the location of earth. He sighed at the chaos down there. "Piccolo's minions have killed about 19% of the World's population, the rest are dying from hunger or natural disasters started by them."

Yamcha clenched his teeth at the horror his home was facing, he was filled with rage at being unable to help his friends. "I can't believe this! I finally get strong enough to help and I'm stuck here!"

King Kai understood Yamcha's predicament. "I know Yamcha, just be patient things will be looking up soon."

Yamcha nodded and started fidgeting with his fingers. "So um how's Bulma doing?" He asked casually.

King Kai grumbled over being used as a radio. "Hold on give me a minute."

After a few seconds Yamcha jumped out of his chair when King Kai replied.

"Yeah she's busy working on the ship and another one of the radars. I think she was crying earlier over her friends."

"Let me talk to her."

"No way out of the question! I'm not some radio or telephone to cure your boredom! Get back to training!" King Kai yelled at him.

"Come on! Just a minute to clue her in about the stuff that's been happening!" Yamcha said as he pleaded his case.

King Kai stood quiet for a moment. "Well I suppose so."

Yamcha patted King Kai's back "Alright thanks King Kai!"

"Not so fast Yamcha."

"What's wrong?"

King Kai snickered "In exchange I want you to tell me a couple of jokes!"

Yamcha's mouth fell down "I must have told you like over a hundred jokes by now!"

King Kai sheepishly laugh "I can't help it you're so gosh darn funny! Now tell me some new ones I don't want to hear any old ones."

Yamcha stammered in surprise as he thought of new ones that came to his head. He really wanted to talk to her.

King Kai snickered again "Or if you don't have any at the moment you could always hit yourself again when you crash into my car, home or ground! That never gets old!"

Yamcha fumed and grumbled. "Just give me a few minutes King Kai I'll think of something." He began taking off the bandages when he overdid his Kaioken technique he hadn't master times three yet.

* * *

><p>*Planet Namek*<p>

"There all finished Moori!" Goku exclaimed while dusting off the dirt in his hands.

"Thank you for all your help Goku." Moori went inside and brought out a Dragon Ball and gave it to him.

"Thanks Moori! Gohan it's time to go now!" Goku yelled out to his son. His eyes widen when he saw five people dropping down from the sky. "Who are they?" Goku and Moori went over to investigate.

Three of them wore saiyan armor but they didn't look like Saiyans at all, they looked more alien like. The other two lying next to them covered in wounds looked like ordinary people, they wore raggedy clothing, Goku thought they hadn't eaten in days, as he saw their ribs and bones.

"What is happening in the sky?" Moori asked terrified as more bodies dropped down all over Namek's surface. Goku then heard a twisted laugh.

Two soldiers were alive and laughing at the carnage, they dropped in the front of Moori's home.

"Who are you guys? Why are you here?" Goku questioned. He sensed their power was filled with malice.

"We are here by the orders of Lord Frieza to find the Super Namekian."

Goku saw the way these two soldiers looked, one of them had a red face with yellow eyes, it snarled while pressing a button on its scouter. The one that answered had light blue skin, with two horns extending from his forehead, he had a purplish white hair that connected to his moustache.

Moori coughed slightly and looked at them. "Please leave, the Super Namek that you requested is long gone, he is nowhere to be found."

The blue skinned one raised his hand at Moori. "Liar bring the coward out or-"

Goku made him stopped talking by knocking him out with a strong kick to his face.

The other red soldier went for the children, Gohan anticipated this and waited for him to fire a blast from his hand, Gohan took Dende and brought him away from the blast radius, Gohan then dodged the second blast and kicked his hand away, using that moment Gohan landed a few punches before finishing him off by throwing him away with his Shining Friday.

"Good job Gohan." Goku patted his head and looked over to Moori and Dende. "Are you guys alright?"

Moori checked Dende for any injuries and then looked at himself before responding. "We're alright Goku thank you for your help."

"Dad should we go check up on the others?" Gohan asked while pointing above.

"No Gohan. Vegeta said he wanted us to gather the Dragon Balls and make the wish as soon as possible, we better hurry though…Dende look out!" Goku ran across to the other side pushing Dende down in the process getting his chest blasted through by a bright purple beam that exited through his chest.

Goku fell with a thud, everyone looked in surprised at the killer while Gohan's eyes filled with tears.

"Look at that I killed another meat bag!" The purple soldier that fired landed across from everyone. He wore white gloves and boots, his skull extended back covered in yellow spots. He looked at his defeated companions before speaking. "Unlike these two I'm much stronger! My name is Appule one of Lord Frieza's strongest soldiers, now tell me where I can find this Super Namek or perish like your friend over there!"

Goku coughed and tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to do so. "Go-Gohan! Run-run away from here with the Dragon Ball…"

"But dad!?"

"Go now Gohan!" Goku yelled while he tried to cover the hole in his chest. "We need to-to make our wish!"

Gohan's tears fell to the ground his power rising within himself but understood his mother's teaching to wait for the right moment to attack never to barge through in blind anger. Gohan faced Appule who simply ran to hit Gohan.

However Appule fell backwards, Gohan open his eyes and saw Moori saved him. "Go now child, I will hold him off, please hurry to your safety!" Appule started to get back up and began pounding at Moori's face.

Gohan couldn't bear to see anymore and took off with the Dragon Ball in his hand.

Goku began crawling to help Moori but every movement began hurting his entire body, bloody began flowing from his chest, 'I got to help Moori.' Goku thought before enduring the pain.

"Hold on I can heal you." Dende said as he ran towards Goku, he stretch out his hands on Goku, a bright light surrounding his body, Goku felt the pain decreasing while his power increased thanks to his Zenkai ability. The hold disappeared and blood stopped. Suddenly Goku went towards Appule, his scouter beeped alerting him the presence of Goku.

"What but how did you recover so quickly?" Appule asked in rage as he began firing a few barrage blasts. Goku dodged each one, carrying Moori on his left shoulder.

"It's thanks to these innocent people help that I recovered fast. You and your gang of pirates won't get away with this kind of cruelty any longer!" Goku raised his power to new limits and by one second Goku rushed at Appule kneeing him in his gut, his armor broke by the force of Goku's strength.

"No…no….you are no match for me!" Appule screeched, he attempted to hit Goku but he blocked it and dropped him down with a backhand laying him down completely. Appule stood up throwing a few jabs at Goku who dodged them all fairly quickly.

By the 12th punch Goku had enough of wasting time and caught it with his right hand. "I'm more than a match for you, you're beaten just give up and leave these people in peace!"

Appule struggled from his grip and replied by swinging his leg toward Goku. He didn't feel the kick at all which surprised Appule.

"Fine then, have it your way!" Goku threw one punch at Appule's face, which shook the land for a few seconds.

Appule fell to the ground in defeat.

Goku put down Moori a few feet away, Dende came running to heal his fallen brother. "I'm sorry my visiting here has brought you trouble, I promise to defeat all these soldiers from your planet."

Just like Goku, Moori stood up feeling all better. "I'm grateful for your help Goku, do not worry we have a few namek warriors of our own to provide you assistance. In fact I have an idea."

Moori brought Dende close to Goku. "Please bring Goku to Elder Guru, he will unlock his hidden power. It should be more than enough to defeat the menace plaguing both of our planets."

Overhearing this Goku got excited over the opportunity to get stronger to save everyone. "Really?! Is this Elder Guru really that strong? I don't think I'll have enough time to train though."

Moori laughed slightly. "Elder Guru is the wisest of all our people. He will simply find your latent power and bring it out of you. He also has a Dragon Ball in his possession."

"Then I better get going." Goku picked up Dende. "Trust me we'll be going a lot faster this way, plus I need to find Gohan soon. Thanks for everything Moori!" Goku waved as he speed off toward the direction Dende was telling him.

* * *

><p>Just then Vegeta and Nappa appeared on Namek by their Instant Transmission. Sporting new saiyan armor, their bodies recovered by their beating by Frieza's family. Vegeta could still remember the way they were manhandled by Frieza and Cooler. The combination of the Death Ball from both brothers, they escaped in time and appeared on Frieza Planet 79, they went straight toward the healing chambers to recover.<p>

"I can't believe I reduced myself to such a cowardly act!" Vegeta yelled to no one in particular. "Soon they will pay for humiliating the prince of all saiyans!" His power grew out of control destroying a few rock formations nearby. "And why is this place intact? Why haven't Kakarot and the boy destroyed this place already." A look of disgust appeared on his face.

Nappa stood quietly allowing Vegeta to blow off some steam. "Hey Vegeta, I can sense the brat's power level close to us, should we go find him?"

Vegeta took off for Gohan not bothering to give him an answer, Nappa followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Gohan had collected two Dragon Balls already, the village he left gave it to him without trouble thanks to Cargo.<p>

"Maybe I should go back to my dad and help him." Gohan frown knowing he couldn't make a difference with his power. "No I'm sure my dad can beat a monster like him easily...wait those power levels, oh no its Vegeta and Nappa!" Gohan stopped when he sensed them coming he hid in a nearby cave, concealing his power as low as he could. He felt the sudden increase in both of their power.

Just then the entire cave starting to fall apart in pieces. Nappa called out to him, "Come out boy I know you're in there or do you want to be crushed by the falling boulders!"

Gohan came out a moment later. "Ok I'm here now what?"

Vegeta walked forward "You and your father are a disgrace!" Vegeta caught him off guard and attack Gohan. "All this time wasted and you managed to collect only two! Where's your pride you insignificant weakling!" Vegeta landed another blow to Gohan's head.

Sensing a group of power levels nearby Vegeta smirked. "Nappa! Carry the boy with you; I want to show him how we Saiyans handle business. Leave the Dragon Balls inside that cave; nobody would think to search for them inside that demolished structure."

"Sure thing Vegeta." Nappa picked up the struggling Gohan. "You better learn your place kid, or else I'll crush you like a bug!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Gohan retorted.

Laughing Nappa landed a hard fist that left Gohan dazed.

Vegeta flew ahead of them noticing the pile of bodies falling from space were already scattered throughout Namek. "Seems like the fun has begun…just wait Frieza I will soon teach you not to make a mockery of my pride."

Nappa along with Gohan caught up to Vegeta, they hover over the crowd of Namekians staring in wonder over the new arrivals.

"Seems like they were expecting us." Nappa replied while eyeing which one he would kill first.

"Then let's welcome them to our presence shall we?" Vegeta flew down in speed that knocked a few Namekians to the floor. "Here is my gift to you weaklings!" Vegeta threw two orbs toward their home that destroyed them and the few Nameks still inside.

"No stop it!" Gohan yelled as he watched the destruction commence.

"Kid you should be enjoying this! I know I am!" Nappa laughed and when flying through the homes, he spotted a few namekian kids hiding behind the tree. "I see you!" Lifting two fingers up he yelled in delight "Exploding Wave!"

The yelling was drowned out by the explosion, the Namekian kids and adults disappeared as the blast caught them, fire appear as the grass and trees caught by a few sparks, soon spreading toward their gardens before a few Nameks were covered in flames themselves.

"Stop this madness you fiends!" A Namekian warrior appeared wearing brown baggy pants and a yellow vest.

Nappa happily fired his Exploding Wave again but the warrior got out of the way and landed a kick to Nappa's side.

"Is that all you got?" Nappa reached for the warriors head. "I'll show you not to mess with a Saiyan elite!" Nappa's hand was dripping blood as he squished his head with little effort.

Gohan seeing the scene only began getting angrier. "No stop this now!" Gohan tried to punch Nappa with all his might.

"Kid you're really getting on my nerves! I think I better show you what happens to crying brats!" He threw him threw a mountain, Nappa saw him crash through the rocks brushing against his skin making him bruised and allowing blood to fall from each cut.

"Nappa enough games it's time to leave." Vegeta said as he exited one of the Namek's homes, with the six star dragon ball in his left hand and dragging another Namekian warrior along with his right hand. "We got what we came here for, time to move on to the next village and pick up that Saiyan trash. I want him to witness all this destruction. I will not allow one saiyan to show a hint of kindness or mercy!"

Throwing a few boulders off him Gohan saw the village in ruins. Nappa and Vegeta laughed over the destruction they caused. Gohan ran towards them his body engulfed in a bright light.

"Look at that Vegeta! The kid is angry." Nappa said while getting ready to attack.

"Leave him to me, I'll show him how hopelessly outclass he is." Vegeta flew to meet Gohan, they collided Gohan threw fast punches, which Vegeta dodged with no problem. "Here kid this is how it's done!" Vegeta's onslaught proved too much as Gohan felt bombarded with endless punches, before getting lucky as he caught one of his fists.

"Take this this!" Gohan put all his power into a strong punch for Vegeta's mid-section, surprising the prince.

"Well seems you're not so hopeless after all." Vegeta cupped both his hands and threw them upon Gohan's head that landed him in the sea.

"No your place child, you are here to serve me and do as I command, I order you to get up we got work to do." Waiting for a response Vegeta lost his patience. "Very well."

Vegeta threw a Ki blast down the sea that exploded as it hit the seabed throwing up Gohan into dry land.

Smirking at the injured Gohan he picked up the Dragon Ball he killed for. "Nappa pick him up, I can sense the others nearby they must have another Dragon Ball for us.".

* * *

><p>Goku was flying with Dende in his arms, he stopped in midflight. 'No that was Vegeta's and Nappa's power just now. Gohan's too.'<p>

"What's wrong Goku?" Dende asked as they stopped over to Guru's place. "Are there more of those soldiers?" Dende looked over upon the increased of dead bodies over Namek, the smell of the dead began stinking up the entire planet. He had never seen anyone killed so savagely and the fallen bodies from the sky has put extreme fear into his heart. He trembled at what he imagined who or what was causing this horror.

Goku felt Dende trembling in his arms. "It's my son and those Saiyans I told Moori about, they landed but I can't sense my brother Raditz."

"What should we do?"

Goku thought for a moment before changing his direction. "Meeting Guru will have to wait, I got to save my son!"

Dende nodded in understanding.

Goku flew as fast as he could to his location _'This is bad I can sense his power dropping, I hope I'm not too late'_ He stopped upon a destroyed village, the entire place was burning up. Dende choked in tears over his brothers. Just like Earth. 'No I will not let Namek to suffer the same fate. I got to beat Vegeta and Nappa as quickly as I can.' His fists were clenched with his power rising. He stopped when he saw a stranger approach him then he saw him throw a few Ki waves.

"Looks like we got company!" Goku held Dende tightly and dodged each blast before the soldier came rushing with his attack. "Who are you?" he asked as he dodged each attack while not letting Dende to get hit.

The soldier stopped for a moment. "My name is Cui! I'm an elite solider of Lord Frieza I was sent here to exterminate any opposition!" Cui landed a straight punch. "Now I don't know you, but I can tell you're not serving Lord Frieza, which means you'll be done away with!"

The impact sent Goku flying away toward another island. Cui raised his power which made Goku realize something _'His power is equal to that of Vegeta when he arrived on earth!'_

"Dende I want you to hide, this guy's power is the same as the one that beat me back on Earth. Don't come out until all this is over!" Goku stretched his limps before leaving Dende behind to confront Cui. "No holding back I will do all I can to stop you!"

Cui turned on his scouter to feel his power. "Hmmm your power is 17,000! Impressive but it's still nothing before me!" Cui went over attempting to overpower Goku with his power.

Goku focused on Cui's fighting style, he ducked missing Cui's elbow, he swung one of his legs to kick him. After that Goku stood on top of Cui and delivered a forearm toward Cui's head before hitting the ground.

"Not bad, however try to dodge this move! It's my full powered energy ball!" His eyes went to his hand that appeared a dark purple ball, he went to look at Goku again only to see him disappear? "Where did you go?"

"Right here actually." Goku responded, he kicked Cui's hand away that contained his attack, the ball fell and went for the sky. "You should really focus on your opponent so this doesn't happen. Don't go for Ki blasts without making sure of your opponent's speed."

Cui went swinging into empty air as Goku predicted his attack and disappeared again. "Come back here!" Cui decided to turned on his scouter but felt his own head. "What? Where is it?"

"I got it!" Goku stood away from him with his scouter in his hand. "Try to keep this better secure."

Cui's face was blank, then he continued to punch again. "Shut up how dare you play around!"

Goku flip backwards and took a step back before he launched himself toward Cui's body, he grab him by his right ankle and began spinning him around.

"Wahhhhhh!" Cui screamed as he saw he was spun around.

"Haaaa!" Goku let go throwing Cui across several feet away, he went through a few boulders before falling down into the sea.

Goku flew to Cui's location. "Come out I know you're not beat yet. That was just a warm up wasn't it?"

Cui vegan growing frustrated by Goku's uncaring attitude. "I'll show you not to take me lightly!" Cui threw an energy wave for Goku. "Try to take this head on!"

"No thanks I'm guessing you're angry right?" Goku got out of the beam's path. "Whoa that was a close one!"

Taking this opportunity Cui left the water as he tackled Goku but missed when Goku used his Afterimage technique. "You-You-you-you!" Cui was unable to finish his sentence since Goku went striking Cui's body.

"Got cha!" Cui grabbed Goku's wrists.

"I don't think so Cui." Goku replied confidently. He flew up towards the sky bringing Cui along before he flew back down prompting Cui to let go out of instinct.

Goku's arms glowed yellow as he began throwing a few blasts of his own that reached Cui in no time. "If you give up we can stop this senseless fight, I already know I won."

As the smoke cleared Cui looked unharmed except for a few scratches on his armor and face. "You're not ordinary at all aren't you?" Cui then flew around Goku. "It'll be more satisfying when I finish you!"

Goku turned in time as he collided blow by blow with Cui, however his strikes hurted Goku more than he thought. Cui got a few good hits in before seeing he drew first blood as Goku's forehead began taking the most blows.

"Now to finish you! Full powered Energy Wave!"

Goku's tilted his head toward the left, and attacked Cui's stomach. "You should make your attacks seem less obvious, I'm always on my guard against close range blasts."

Cui's mouth only spit when Goku's fist entered deep in his stomach, he could feel his intestines rearrange themselves when Goku decided to continue his attack on his already weaken spot.

"No this won't be the end for me!" Cui grabbed Goku's hair and pulled as hard as he could over his head throwing Goku down on land.

With a heavy thud Goku saw Cui approach him upside down, quickly getting up he landed another kick to Cui's stomach. "That was a cheap trick!" Goku saw a fear of his hairs on the ground. "Don't you have any honor at all?"

Cui laughed at that question. "No I'm a soldier I have no room for such useless emotions!" Cui stop and fired a finger beam to Goku's head.

"Figured as much." Goku responded. He levitated from the floor to escape Cui's second wave of Ki blasts.

Cui threw one after another hoping one would hit Goku. "Grrr Hold still already!"

Goku continued flying around Cui "No way I don't want you to kill me! Oh another tip it's not so smart wasting your energy like that it could drain you pretty quickly!"

Cui stopped he already felt out of breathe already. "Curse you!"

"That's not nice. Then again this won't be either!" Goku zoomed Toward Cui throwing a powerful right hook that dislocated Cui's jaw as he fell hear to the ground. Cui's eyed him in fear and began whimpering as Goku neared him, his hand formed a ball of energy.

"No please spare my life I beg of you! I'll give up my ways I'll join you in taking down Lord Frieza!" Cui pleaded as h covered his entire body with his arms and knees. Goku smiled and threw the ball at a mountain destroying it.

"You'll learn your lesson, here." Goku extended his hand toward him.

Cui took it and stood up unsure on how to proceed.

"I accept your help Cui, let's go stop this carnage once and for all!" Goku's hand still grip Cui's and he focused for Dende's power first.

Before Cui could say anything Goku took off with Cui in his hand being forced to follow him. _'What a weird…and dumb person.'_

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo: ?

Vegeta (Zenkai): 29,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 19,000

Cui: 18,000

Goku (Zenkai): 17,000

Gohan (Mad): 10,500

Goku: 6,000

Appule: 5,000

Gohan: 2,500


	12. Chapter 12: Uneasy Movement

**Chapter 12: Uneasy Movement**

Rhaita entered Korin's Tower looking, the entire placed looked empty, much to her dismay, earlier she had an intense training session with Piccolo and she was in a foul mood over his demeanor and training methods. How would she survive in the wilderness? Piccolo forbid her to use any of her powers and finding water was fairly easy since she had a good map of the entire earth from her searches for the Z Fighters. She survived the first few weeks until Piccolo decided to make her train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, pushed through her limits, when she exited Piccolo noted her increase power.

Rhaita finally saw Piccolo smile, she believed it to be a father's pride for her daughter. She remembered having a conversation with Sitar and Bongo, the entire children of Piccolo had never been shown much favor or treatment as she had. They were jealous but because of her power they had no choice but to bow to her. Rhaita enjoyed the respect she received from her family and the fear from the earthlings.

She brushed her white hair away from her eyes and saw a flicker of moment behind the baskets made of straw. Firing beams from her eyes that disintegrated the basket and exposed Korin and Yajirobe.

"King Piccolo is asking for his token of worship." Rhaita said as she extended her arm.

Korin sighed and threw her a small bag.

Rhaita opened the bag and scowled as she counted the senzu beans. "You're missing a few, you're not holding out on king Piccolo are you?"

"No! The senzu beans take a while to grow enough to feed his entire army, Piccolo's demands are ridiculous how can we grow enough in such a short time?" Korin walked towards her with his staff in his paw. "You need to give us time, and they're other people who need it!"

Laughing cruelly at the thought of showing kindness to strangers amused her but angered Korin.

"One more excuse and I'll personally make sure your friends suffer in front of you and if you don't believe me, then…" Rhaita gazed toward Yajirobe who cowered across the room.

Releasing a wave of sparking beams from her finger she fired for Yajirobe.

"No leave him out of this!" Korin rushed to Yajirobe's side only to arrive as soon as he fell to the floor with blood staining the floor.

"Let that fool's death be a lesson to you cat, no one will make disobey King Piccolo. Now get to work." She flew out with those last words leaving a sobbing Korin.

The Z fighters felt Yajirobe's power leaving, they knew what this meant.

"No Yajirobe! I can't believe he's dead! Why him no!" Krillin cried as he fell to the ground. "This isn't fair!"

Roshi stayed silent the entire time. Wondering the grief Korin must be going through. Piccolo has truly brought darkness and death like no other dictator in the world. His extermination of everyone left mankind crying and question if they'll ever be saved.

Chiaotzu trained along with Chi Chi next to them, hunger and thirst being unfilled wish. He remembered being killed by King Piccolo, his sense picked up a familiar power level. "It's Tien!"

Everyone turned to face Chiaotzu, his eyes bulged with fear over his friend's power rising. "I think he's going to fight! I have to go help him!"

"Wait Chiaotzu think about what you're doing, if you go we'll lose our plan of attack, we can't afford another death." Roshi said hoping to reason with him.

"I can't leave Tien to fight alone, he's in a wheelchair and his body or mind hasn't recovered since the saiyan's attack!" Chiaotzu prepared to fly until Krillin had to restrain him.

"Master Roshi is right! There's nothing we can do, we just have to hope he'll escape." Krillin tried to believe in these words but knew it wasn't true.

Chi Chi just back carrying wood and a few fish, she surveyed the entire area and knew another of their friend's had died. She worried for her son, blaming herself for her weakness.

"Everyone please stay calm." Mr. Popo said as he emerged from the cave unto the rocky area they hidden in. "Tien has to face his demons, his spirit is broken more so than his body. Fighting is his way of telling himself he's not dead, I trust he's acting with wisdom, he wouldn't enter a battle without thinking things through. He has to face his hatred by himself."

Chiaotzu calmed down and pushed Krillin away. "I understand Mr. Popo."

Roshi helped Krillin up, "Come on we have to continue practicing."

"What about Chiaotzu?" Krillin asked.

"Leave him be, he needs some time alone." Roshi responded as they both saw him walked inside the cave.

Piccolo was meditating at the center of the lookout with his children surrounding the area, they moved away when they saw Rhaita flying towards them.

"King Piccolo I see Rhaita arriving." One of the deformed namekian said.

Piccolo's eyes open and saw her land in front of him; she quickly gave him the bag and bowed to him.

Piccolo opened the bag and flared up in anger. "Is this all?"

"Yes King Piccolo, they requested more time to grow more for you, I responded by killing the cat's friend."

Piccolo smiled pleased by her way of handling business. "Good, this will suffice for a short time. We won't be needing much since earth's fighters are nowhere near our strength.

Every one yelled in agreement. "Long live King Piccolo!"

"Follow me my children its time I make my name known to the general public follow me! I have taken my rule on this part of the world, I have to visit an unexpected ruler to 'discuss' my turn to rule over his part."

"Wait King Piccolo!"

Piccolo's minion appeared it was a Triangle, "Forgive me for interrupting you, but I have news regarding Fiddle he's been defeated by a human!"

Piccolo looked uncaring until that last part, "A human? What does he look like?"

"Bald, he has an eye patch on his right eye, he was in a wheelchair!" The Triangle said trying to recall his name.

With that everyone laughed at how a crippled human could manage to beat one of their own.

Piccolo knew who he was talking about. "Tien." He said flatly. "As of right now he's the strongest human in the world. He's of no threat on interest to me, still I won't allow him to humiliate my children, even if he is handicapped I will personally see to it his entire body lands into a full body cast, death would be a merciful gift to him."

He rose up, his cape moving as the wind blew. "We'll go pay him a visit before heading to my destination. I shall prove my might once more."

Flying off everyone followed except for a few group watching over the lookout and over Kami.

*Planet Namek*

"Ha I can't believe it! That was more fun than the first one! I'm glad I got to play with those namekian trash before killing those kids in front of them!" Nappa shouted while holding two Dragon Balls in his possession.

"Make sure to get the ball before blowing up the village Nappa!" Vegeta yelled behind him as he led Nappa and a moping Gohan to the next area. "With those two Dragon Balls that makes a total of five. Soon all seven will be in our hands."

"Vegeta you think Frieza and Cooler killed themselves yet?" Nappa asked as he kicked Gohan to make him hurry up.

Vegeta scowled at the thought and came close to blowing up Nappa, he decided against it since he carried the two Dragon Balls. "I will be the one that will destroy those fools; I'll make sure to regain honor and fear throughout the universe for the saiyan race!"

Vegeta picked up his speed to hurry his goal. "When they're defeated, King Cold is my next target then I shall find this Super Namek and kill him. I won't allow any being to take the title of 'Super' that position will be fulfilled for me when I turn into a Super Saiyan!"

Gohan's interest picked up "What's a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta chuckled "Curious are we about your heritage? I suppose I be the one to tell you about the legacy of your race. I don't trust that clown Kakarot or that weakling Raditz to know anything!"

Gohan was about to talk back but decided not to.

"It was said to be nothing but a legend, it hadn't occur in over one thousand years, a saiyans power is turned into a state of transformation, a warrior so strong no one could oppose him. Today that will change when I fulfill the legend and defeat Frieza and his family!" Vegeta arrogantly said.

"What if you fail?" Gohan wondered.

Vegeta only responded by facing to Gohan and landed a hard right toward Gohan's jaw.

"Oww you didn't have to do that!" mumbled Gohan

"You were getting on my nerves with stupid questions." Vegeta said dryly.

Nappa began laughing uncontrollably "Kid trust me the only thing you're good for is fighting, so keep your mouth shut!"

Gohan obeyed out of fear knowing he can't beat them both.

Vegeta's neck twisted toward the north as he began homing in on a power, smirking upon recognizing who that power belonged to. "Seems we have some trash headed our way."

"Huh who is it Vegeta?" Nappa asked dumbfounded.

Vegeta groan in anger "Concentrate and use your head instead of using it for a punching bag!"

Nappa grumbled and closed his eyes, to the direction of where Vegeta looked; he felt some Ki waves, a movement of a body, the power becoming clearer as it neared.

"Dodoria!" Nappa said in anger over the years of abuse he took from the fat pink dog of Frieza.

"I'll kill him!" Nappa gave the Dragon Balls to Gohan while he took off to meet him.

"By all means, go right ahead, don't take long toying with him, we have a mission to complete." Vegeta said while focusing up on the sky.

Nappa rushed flying for him, he had anger issues and thought Dodoria's face would be the perfect place to start unleashing his anger on.

Dodoria looked surprised at seeing Nappa heading toward him in such speed, with power. "Saiyan monkey? How did you surivive-"

Dodoria didn't get the chance to finish since at the split second Nappa's fist punched at Dodoria's gut breaking a hold in his saiyan armor. "What? Where did that power come from?" Dodoria choke out every word as Nappa's fist remained lodged into his stomach.

Nappa's mouth turned into a twisted smirk "From years of battles and crushing skulls! Today you'll be ready to join them!" Nappa grabbed him by his neck and drove him hard into the ground with force and velocity into a small island demolishing it completely on impact.

"Whoa he's strong!" Gohan stammered as he saw the entire scene.

Vegeta snorted at Gohan's ignorance. "There's much stronger opponents than Nappa."

Dodoria flew from the cracks of the demolished island, his entire body ached.

"We all saw you dead! There's no way you could have survived from Frieza and Cooler!" Dodoria stammered waiting for the right moment to attack.

Nappa put two fingers to his forehead, Dodoria saw him disappear and appear next to his right side, and Nappa hit a heavy blow that shook Dodoria's body before landed up in the sky. Nappa flew up beating down on Dodoria's head with a jackhammer fist letting him drop down the bottom of the sea.

"Fight back already! I'm getting bored with just pounding you!" Nappa screamed. Suddenly Dodoria launched a blast from his mouth, Nappa caught it with his right hand and aimed it back for him. "Catch this!"

Dodoria shook and quickly ran away for dry land.

"Haaaa!" Nappa threw his attack back at Dodoria's way, the blast missed him but the shock waves sent him falling on the ground, dust appearing.

"This isn't happening! You're nothing before me!" Dodoria cried.

Nappa laughed as he stood before Dodoria. "You're wrong, I'm a saiyan elite! You're the bug under my boots!"

Dodoria swung a couple of fists, some managed to cause Nappa discomfort before he elbowed Dodoria's cheek making blood fall from his mouth.

Not able to match up to Nappa's strength he threw his spiked head on the grinning face of Nappa, which poked holes in his face.

"Ahhh! You fat runt!" Nappa howled in pain as he covered his face.

"That's it monkey, you're not invincible, you'll still be the monkey I hit for entertainment!" Dodoria said in delight. He prepared another attack until he felt Nappa's power rose to unknown lengths.

"You'll pay for making me bleed!" Nappa yelled angrily. He clutched his giant hands on Dodoria's shoulders, he began to crunch both of his arms.

Dodoria screamed out, he couldn't muster another blast attack at his condition.

Vegeta landed beside Nappa, "Dodoria tell us, what news do you have on the battle between Frieza and Cooler!"

"Like, I…would tell you…anything…" Dodoria whispered as he endured the pain.

Nappa applied more pressure on Dodoria's shoulders. "Talk before I roll you into a ball of blood and bones!"

Dodoria cried in pain. "Alright! Lord Frieza has transformed to his final form as soon as I left! King Cold is struggling to keep them in check! The other rebels have took down about 40% of their entire soldiers, the war is still anyone's guess! I was sent to find the Super Namek!"

Vegeta felt content with his information. "Good, I plan to keep them alive until I go over and finish them off!"

Nappa stopped upon hearing Dodoria's bones crunch, as he let out a booming laugh while Dodoria cried and fell before them.

Vegeta saw Gohan cowering over a small rock, he made a come over here sign with his finger in a mocking tone.

Gohan ran quickly to them. "Ye-yes?"

"See this sniveling weakling?" Vegeta questioned.

Gohan's eyes fell to Dodoria and quickly turned away.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's face forcefully making him turn to see Dodoria. "I want you to kill him!"

"But why he's hurt!" Gohan pleaded with tears starting to form.

It was a big mistake when he felt Vegeta's knee hit his stomach. "Grow up! You're a saiyan, we don't have room for any mercy! Now finish him off!" Vegeta finished as he threw Gohan down to the ground next to Dodoria.

Gohan crawled away from a bloodied Dodoria his eyes open slightly as he saw Gohan, he reached for him. "Help..please!"

Gohan didn't move an inch, he was afraid but felt compassion for this monster. "Are you ok?"

Nappa's foot stomped on Dodoria's face, which spilled his purple blood everywhere. "I got bored just standing around!"

"Ahh!" Gohan screamed in fear over the headless body.

"Get used to this sight boy, if Kakarot doesn't deliver then the same thing will happen to him and your mother! Vegeta finished and flew away for the next Dragon Ball.

Nappa landed a hard kick to Gohan's side making him yelp in pain, before taking off.

Gohan tried to ignore the busted ribs he had and hurried to catch up to them.

Goku, Dende and Cui flew away from a village that remained intact, Dende pleaded that everyone hide as they handed over the four star Dragon Ball.

"So is this Guru person far away?" Goku asked after minutes of silence. Dende looked ahead as he led them.

"We're almost close." Dende mumbled, he felt uneasy being close to Cui, who noticed Dende stared at him and he casted him a cold glance.

"So Cui, is this Frieza really that strong and evil as everyone says?" Goku asked wanting to break the tension.

"Correct. He's power is not matched except by his brother Cooler and father King Cold." Cui said in monotone.

"Great I can't wait to fight them and see their power!" Goku said excitedly.

Cui looked at him strangely. "You actually want to fight those demons? You can't possibly win!"

Goku looked at him and grinned. "I know that's why I can't wait to fight them! I want to go all out and have fun fighting strong opponents! Besides if this Guru can really unlock my hidden power then I should be able to handle them no problem!"

Cui thought of a perfect way to kill him but decided against it for some reason. "Suppose you beat them, do you plan to rule over the galaxy?" Cui asked hoping to learn more about his enemy.

"Well I would just continue to train and free everyone from his rule!" Goku said, he knew no one deserved to live their life in slavery.

Stifling a laugh over Goku's dream, he stayed silent, until he felt a transmission enter in through his scouter that Goku gave back to him from their earlier fight.

"_Cui….come in…Cui…"_

"Wait and stay quiet!" Cui called out to Goku and Dende who stopped in midair.

"What's wrong Cui?" Goku asked, only to be shushed again.

"Cui here, what business is next…Zarbon."

"_Frieza's getting impatient, what happen to the troops he sent on Namek, they haven't answer our call. Did you find the Super Namek?"_

Cui trembled, if they knew he was helping an enemy he would be executed painfully as possible.

"Seems they have been killed by Cooler's troops, bodies are scattered everywhere! This place has turned into a battle plain. I have yet to locate him, grant me more time!"

"_Afraid I can't do that. I'm coming over there. What is your location?"_

Cui tried to think quickly of a way out. "My coordinates are unknown at the moment, my scouter has been damaged by an earlier tussle with some of Cooler's troops."

"_Very well. I will be there soon, keep your position."_

The transmission died down, which left Cui shaking.

"Cui who was that that you were talking to?" Goku questioned while maintaining a blank expression.

"That is Zarbon, He's Frieza's right hand man, he's coming down here to find the Super Namek and investigate." Cui spoke fast. "You two need to hide quickly!"

"Why maybe he can help us?" Goku said.

"No, not him, he's loyal to Frieza. We have to defeat him, it's our only way to maintain the element of surprise."

They spotted an open area and began descending on in. "It wouldn't be fair to fight Zarbon if we ganged up on him."

Cui came close to mouthing off but bit his tongue. "Zarbon is plenty strong, we need to work together, got it! All this trouble over a myth."

Dende spoke up "Umm the Super Namek is not a myth, he actually exist!"

Cui and Goku looked at him, "Really tell us about him." Cui questioned softly afraid Zarbon might be nearing.

"From the stories I heard, the Super Nameks were ruthless, they were banished here from a wish by Porunga. They were very strong, they might even be dead now." Dende said timidly.

"Man I wish I had a chance at fighting one!" Goku said disappointed.

"Sorry Goku, maybe there'll be another Super Namek." Dende said quietly, he hoped this time one would be good.

Goku thought of his rival. "Dende do you know someone by the name of Piccolo?"

"No I never heard of him."

"What about Kami?"

"No sorry, are they friends of yours?" Dende asked politely.

Goku put his arms behind his head while he thought. "Kami definitely! Well Piccolo I'm not sure, he tried to kill me twice! I saw him last time when he helped me defend my planet from the saiyans."

Dende understood what it felt when invaders arrived killing people for no reason.

"Cui that reminds me have you seen my brother Raditz? He has long black spiky hair that runs to his back, wears brown and black saiyan armor." Goku said as he pointed to his own black and green armor.

Cui knew who he was talking about. "Frieza and Cooler blasted him, he fell down on this planet about half an hour ago."

"What?" Goku yelled close to his ear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cui inched away from Goku, "You just ask me about him right now!"

"Sorry Cui but I got to find him! I'll raise my power so you can come find me once you're done talking." Goku said with a look of determination.

"Would it be alright if I came along?" Dende asked. He trusted Goku more than Cui.

Smiling Goku patted Dende's head. "Sure thing Dende!" Quickly grabbing him, "Hang on tight!"

Dende did as he was told and he felt the wind brushing against him as Goku flew in top speed trying to locate Raditz's power.

"Cui what are you staring at?"

Cui quickly did a double take when he saw Zarbon landing before him.

"Well?"

Cui thanked his luck that Zarbon didn't find him with those two. "I thought I heard someone, but turned out to be the wind. How's Lord Frieza doing?"

Zarbon noted his nervousness but shrugged it off. "He's in his final form still fighting, his last attack gave Cooler a nasty bruise upon his left face. King Cold has managed to kill more than all the rebels, some ran away, he's giving chase as we speak."

Snickering that maybe they had a chance if Frieza or Cooler were injured and tired, the fight would be easy enough for even him to make a difference.

"What's with that hideous smile Cui?" Zarbon asked.

Cui made a hateful expression at his insult. "I was smiling for Frieza, he might beat Cooler and take over his empire!"

Zarbon nodded in agreement. "If you're done playing hide and seek for this Super Namek, we should join Frieza. Cooler has called in the Armored Squadron."

"I'm sure you'll be more than capable to handle those buffoons! I better stay a little longer, I rather not have Frieza's wrath upon my head for disobeying his orders!" Cui said trying to relax.

"Alright, I'll be going now. Try to hurry up, if it turned out to be a legend, he'll probably blow this planet up." Zarbon spoke as he left Cui.

"Very well." Cui bid him farewell as he watch Zarbon leave the atmosphere.

Breathing a sigh of relief he headed for Goku's direction that he sped for.

"Where could he be?" Goku asked Dende as he looked at the planet's environment. "His power is faint but I can't really pinpoint exactly where. If only..wait I got him!"

Bursting with speed Goku neared the ground, keeping his eyes open until he spotted a three figures.

Dende's eyes open in alarm as he recognized the one lying in the ground. "It's one of my brothers!"

Goku saw Raditz barley standing as he killed another solider of Frieza's or Cooler's.

"Raditz!"

He turned to face his brother and another namek landing by him. "Took you long enough!" Raditz fell back down again.

"Dende can you heal him?" Goku asked as he checked up on Raditz.

"I'll do my best!" Dende stood over Raditz's battered body, using his healing ability, Raditz's wounds vanished.

"What the?" He muttered as he stood up feeling refreshed and stronger than before. "What did you do to me?" Raditz demanded as he picked Dende by his shirt collar.

"Easy Raditz, he only helped! He healed you." Goku said as he made Raditz let go of his grip.

"Thanks kid." Raditz said as he looked away.

Dende went over to his fellow namek. "What happen to him?" He said between sobs.

"That soldier you see lying next to him, tried to kill me, but he tried to defend me from him. He died honorable, with everything I could throw I killed him with one of my blasts. Your friend died by extreme blood loss." Raditz said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Dende continued to sob, both brother's stay silent out of respect for the brave namek.

Cui landed a few feet ahead. "What a reunion this is." He said dryly.

"Cui! I'll kill you!" Raditz lunged for Cui as he caught him unprepared, landing quick punches to Cui as he was pinned down on the ground.

"Raditz! Stop that, he's here to help me!" Goku grabbed him by a full nelson lock. "He's agreed to change his ways and fight alongside us!"

Raditz struggled to break free, he felt his brother's increase of power. "That coward? What can he do besides run away in battle?"

Cui coughed out blood and got up. "I disowned Frieza, I want to see his rule broken as everyone."

"I don't trust you for even a second! Let me go Goku, I will finish him in a matter of seconds!" Raditz put more effort into breaking Goku's hold.

"No can't do Raditz! Not until you promise to calm down!" Goku yelled while maintaining his grip.

Raditz grumbled. "Fine!"

Goku let go, keeping his eyes on Raditz.

"Cui if you double cross us, I'll make sure you'll have a front row in hell's deepest pit of torment!"

Cui nodded afraid for his life.

"Guys we still have to find Gohan and the others." Goku blurted out.

Dende walked up to Goku, drying his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

"What a commotion, any louder and everyone in space would have heard you."

Everyone gazed at Zarbon hovering above, his hands stretch out, he shot two waves at them. Goku grabbed Dende and dodged, while Raditz and Cui did the same.

"Shame you three have turned your back on Lord Frieza, he could have used you in his service. I suppose I must dispose of you all now." Zarbon dashed across the ground and first hit Cui, then kicked Raditz within his range, lastly he sped for Goku.

"Watch out Dende!" Goku stood in front of him and took the punch meant for him. Dende now stood in terror.

"Well kid, you must know about the Super Namek. Tell me and I shall spare your life." Zarbon spoke calmly.

"He's…he's not here! They left a long time ago, I not sure where!" Dende said aloud.

Zarbon slap him away. "Frieza won't tolerate for that, give me something useful before I end your life here."

"Why you!" Goku screamed as he went towards Zarbon.

Zarbon turned to his left as he blocked Goku's attack, he countered Goku's kick with his own sending him flying backwards. "Don't interfere unless you wish to die by my hand."

His scouter alerted him to Raditz and Cui's double team attack.

They both charged, trading blows, Zarbon had a bit of difficulty fighting both of them. Raditz thrust his foot toward Zarbon's midsection, while Cui blasted him away with a volley of blasts, each of them exploded on Zarbon's body as he carefully made sure his face wouldn't take any hits.

"Not bad, still by yourselves you wouldn't make any progress. Guess that's how monkeys and traitors behave, with no manners." Zarbon accused them while dusting himself off.

Goku stood tall along with Raditz and Cui. "You're outnumbered, we're giving you this opportunity to leave peacefully!" Goku shouted.

Cui and Raditz stared at him in disbelief, while Zarbon chuckled at the thought.

"Truly dumb indeed." Quickly he raised his hand at their direction and fired a full powered ball. "Try to dodge my Star Hail!"

They easily dodged but Zarbon used his attack as a distraction he leapt over their heads, kicking aside Raditz and Goku, while he grabbed Cui's head to regain his balance. "I think I'll deal with you first traitor."

"As long as I got them, I won't die that easily!" Cui angrily stated while he shot three small Ki blasts at Zarbon.

Zarbon used Cui's head as a platform and used his strength in his arm to pushed himself upward, he consumed Cui's energy attacks with his Destructive Sphere. Cui got hit dead on, his screams pleased Zarbon greatly.

"Cui no!" Goku stood his ground and went to battle Zarbon in the sky, he went for an uppercut, Zarbon back flipped and kicked Goku away.

"That was easy." Zarbon spoke too soon as he forget about Raditz.

He felt Raditz's fist connect with the back of Zarbon's head, a loud thump was heard. "Only I get to kick my brother around!" Raditz lashed out, he grabbed Zarbon's hair and quickly throwing him over his head toward the ground.

Zarbon peered up in time to see Raditz coming toward him, he defended his face with his forearm, while trying to kick Raditz with his legs.

"You're not a warrior! You're a pitiful priss who cares about his looks! My father wore his scars with pride!" Raditz broke through Zarbon's forearm and broke his nose.

"My face! You monkey you won't get away with this!" Zarbon backed off and began a high speed combination of fists that each went for Raditz own face.

"Hang on Raditz!" Goku went to elbow Zarbon but he dodged at the last second and instead hit Raditz.

"Watch it Goku!" Raditz screamed as he stared evilly at him.

"Oops sorry Raditz! I was having fun I forgot you were there." Goku said sheepishly.

"Yeah fun to hit your own brother's face, I must try it sometime!" Raditz yelled again. Both of them went to the sky to battle Zarbon.

"This is getting to be tiresome." Zarbon said bitterly. "I'll end this right now!" Aiming his hand at both of them, he smiled wickedly "Elegant Blaster!" The rush of yellow went towards them like a runaway train.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku threw his own attack toward Zarbon's.

"Your power won't overtake mine!" Zarbon said while putting forth more power into his Elegant Blaster.

"But my attack will!" Raditz proclaimed. "Now watch the birdy!" Raditz threw a quick Ki blast that got Zarbon unprepared to counter.

He was thrown far away, while Goku's Kamehameha went leaving Namek and headed for space.

While Cooler and Frieza were in a battle above, Cooler's hands were interlock with Frieza's , both struggled to outdo the other in strength. They were bruised heavily, until Frieza let go instantly.

Goku's Kamehameha wave shot forth and hit Cooler in its path out.

Frieza saw the shade of blue coming from Namek. "Ahh so there must be a battle going on after all, that Super Namek must be quite a coward to try a sneak attack."

Cooler returned to face Frieza after the damage had weaken him. "I'll admit that was unexpected brother, but luck won't save you for what I have in store for you!"

Frieza knew what those words meant. "Don't think I'll give you a moment to overtake me again!" Frieza began rushing at Cooler with two saucers of purple determined to cut him in half.

"Foolish brother, once I'm through with you, the Super Namek is next!" Cooler raised his power and went denoting Frieza's attack with two Death Beams from both hands.

"Do you think he's gone?" Goku asked as he breathed deeply for air.

Raditz's fears were realized when Zarbon came back this time, his armor was gone, his face and hair looked burned and in a mess. "You!" Zarbon yelled. "I will make you suffer!" Zarbon shouted, "To think I would have to go this far for a pair of monkeys!" Zarbon muttered.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked Raditz who look equally confused.

"Run away now!"

They heard Cui screamed out. "He's beginning to transform! We better escape before his power rises!" Cui shouted and went hurrying to leave.

"What is he talking about" Goku asked.

"He must have been hit in the head harder than you." Raditz replied.

"Now look at what you've done!"

Goku and Raditz turned around only to have their vision blocked as Zarbon's giant hands clutched their faces. "You've awaken the beast!" Zarbon's voice boomed around.

He used his increased power and speed to take both of them to ground, they struggled to break free from their grasp, they pounded on Zarbon's arms with no effect.

They finally felt the hard ground on their backs, the rocks scattered around digged into their flesh.

Zarbon's laughed made Raditz angry. "Get your ugly hand away from my face!" Raditz tried to kick himself free.

Zarbon kept his grip and began pushing their heads deeper into the ground, he stopped and turned around as he felt something hit his own back.

Cui stood at a distance. 'That was my best attack and it barely did anything!' Cui said to himself.

Zarbon chuckled, "I almost forgot about you Cui." He rushed straight for Cui, his speed far outclassed Cui who quickly went to flee.

"No Cui, stay around, I want to return the favor!" Zarbon caught Cui by his leg and slammed him to the ground.

"Are you ok Raditz?" Goku asked as he tried to get up, his body started to feel the effects of Zarbon's take down.

Coughing loudly Raditz stood up shakily. "No. Got any ideas on how to defeat him?" Raditz asked as he saw Zarbon beating on Cui. Not that he didn't enjoy watching Cui get beat up but he hated Zarbon even more.

"No sorry, he's got us pretty out matched, we need to keep training." Goku responded after a while of thought.

"Dumb idea! Zarbon won't just wait around while we train. Wait what about that namek kid? Get him to heal us, with our Zenkai boost we should be more than a match for him!" Raditz replied.

"Don't you think that would be cheating?" Goku said while preparing to attack once more.

"All is fair in war Goku, now where is he?" Raditz leaned upon Goku, his leg was almost broken.

Goku spotted Dende hiding behind a small rock. "There he is! I still think if we ask Zarbon he'll wait a few days."

Raditz went limping. "No he won't he has no honor. Go and stall him while I get healed!"

Goku gave him a thumbs up and flew for Zarbon.

Goku arrived in time as Cui's face was a bloodied pulp, "Zarbon fight me now!"

Goku gave a hard kick, which only ticked off Zarbon. "Fine be my guest if you wish to die first!" Zarbon elbowed Goku's gut and delivered a few more until Goku countered by swinging a full punch that didn't hurt Zarbon at all.

"Is that all monkey? Zarbon threw himself upon Goku, he went throwing stiff blows.

Goku's head got closed to being taken off, before he faded away with his Afterimage.

"Where did he go?" Zarbon barked.

"Over here!" Zarbon got thrown off balance by Goku's martial arts training, he swept at Zarbon's legs, then attacked hard on his stomach, Goku sprung out away as Zarbon went to head butt him, feeling Goku's elbow go down on his neck.

Zarbon reacted as soon as he felt that, by bringing down a barrage of swings, by the fifth throw Goku caught in the whirl of fists coming at him from all angles. An uppercut finally made Goku skit across.

"Zarbon ignore him, let's settle this now!" Raditz came between the down Goku and the looming Zarbon.

"Back for more?" Zarbon quipped and began charging at him.

Raditz took his fighting stance, waiting for the right moment. "This time you'll be the one to take a beating!" 'Now!' He thought and entered through Zarbon's attack, he clashed his knee deep into Zarbon's left eye, making him howling in pain as he got blinded momentarily.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz continued to bring the pain as the wave through Zarbon away.

Zarbon forced himself to leave the beam's path and tried to locate him. "Not possible! You were nothing before me!" Zarbon stammered trying to calm himself.

"True, but you underestimated the saiyan race and my power!" Raditz appeared again only with a gift. "Now take my Weekly Special toward your disgusting face!" Raditz's hand shot a range of 15 energy barrage waves each taking out Zarbon.

Raditz rushed from behind and kicked Zarbon making him face first to the ground.

He cried as Raditz stepped down on the back of Zarbon as he felt a weight of boulders. "Time to kill you!" Raditz's hand glowed red with Ki.

"Stop Raditz he had enough! Let him go now!" Goku yelled as he hurried to stop him.

"Have you gone mad?" Raditz yelled, still keeping his foot on Zarbon's back. "I will show no mercy, especially to someone who mocked me for years!"

Goku understood but still kept his power up. "Raditz don't be like him, we are saiyans, that doesn't mean we're killers. Let him go, he knows he can't beat you anymore, you proved him wrong."

Raditz died down his attack and got off Zarbon. "Goku your mercy will be the end of you."

"He's an animal don't trust him Goku!" Cui said as he tried to convince Goku to kill him.

Goku heard them but when to help Zarbon up. "Listen, we're giving you this choice to leave or help us. We plan to stop Frieza, you don't have to live your life of killing anymore, your looks would suffer a lot if you continue working for him." Goku said and added that joke at the end with a soft laugh.

Zarbon transformed back to his normal form, and stayed silent. "Very well, if anyone stands a choice against Lord Frieza it would be you."

"Great!" Goku slammed his hand on Zarbon's back which made him yell in pain.

"Sorry about that, we have Dende a friend of mine that will heal you up in no time, we also have to find Vegeta, Nappa and my son Gohan, let's go!" Goku motioned him to come as Cui and Raditz kept their distance from Goku and Zarbon.

"Be right there let me grab my scouter." Zarbon called out and went to pick it up. He pressed a button.

"_This better be good, who is this?"_

"Zarbon here, I have information that the saiyans are alive, contact Lord Frieza at once, Cui has also betrayed him, they are planning to overthrow him. I will keep my tabs on them, they made the mistake of trusting me."

"_Right away, Ginyu out."_

Cui slipped away for a moment from them after he was healed by Dende. He saw Raditz and Goku arguing, he thought that Zarbon was checking if his scouter work.

Pressing a button on his own, he waited for the transmission to begin.

"_What is it?"_

"Cui here, I need the Armored Squadron immediately on Planet Namek!"

**Power Levels**

Raditz (Second Zenkai): 32,000

Zarbon (Transformed): 30,000

Vegeta: 29,000

Zarbon: 23,000

Dodoria: 22,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 22,000

Nappa: 19,000

Cui: 18,000

Goku: 17,000

Raditz: 11,000

Gohan: 2,500


	13. Chapter 13: Multiple Causes

**Chapter 13: Multiple Causes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Goku, Raditz, Cui and Zarbon all flew following Dende as he led them to Guru's place. Dende was sad over the lost of his brothers and at the carnage the ensued today. No one said anything, Raditz didn't trust Cui or Zarbon, and he was beginning to question Goku's sanity. Cui had a look of worry especially being close to Zarbon, he feared Raditz more than him now, he hope The Armored Squadron would arrive very soon. Zarbon didn't trust anyone; he kept smirking at his plan, waiting for the Ginyu Force. Goku kept his senses sharp for his son and the two saiyans who took everything from him.

"So." Goku started to talk, he wanted to ease the tensions between them all. "Do you guys have a Dragon Radar?"

Zarbon and Cui stared at him confused at his question.

"What's a Dragon Radar?" Zarbon asked hoping to get more information.

Goku smiled as his memories of his adventures with the old gang flooded his mind. "It's a device used to find the Dragon Balls easier, Vegeta said they are here on this planet. Once you collect all seven you get one wish!"

"Really? Any wish at all?" Cui asked curiously.

Goku nodded his head. "Yeah, I used to have them back home but Vegeta blew them up by accident so we came here!"

Breathing deeply Cui closed his eyes. "That's just like Vegeta, to blow everything up, he was always a hot head."

"What wish does Vegeta plan to make when he gathers them all?" Zarbon questioned.

Goku's head fell to look at the sea they were flying over. "Immortality." Goku said quietly. "He wants to live forever. I wanted to wish back everyone that died and undo all the damage back on Earth. I guess I have to wait until he gets his wish before I can make my own."

"Umm I have something to say." Dende said out loud, as all eyes fell on him. "Namek's Dragon Balls can grant three wishes so you can have them all answered."

Goku's eyes lit up in happiness! "Really! That's great! Then this will all work out!" He did a backflip in the air with all his excitement only to overdo it and fall in the water before rising up shaking his head, which made everyone else look on questioningly.

"Idiot." Raditz muttered but formed a small smile at his laughing brother.

* * *

><p>"Here I got the Dragon Ball." Gohan came back with the four star Dragon Ball, luckily the namekian village they came to pillage was deserted.<p>

"How boring! I was looking forward to toast these bugs!" Nappa complained, while destroying a random home with an energy wave. "It's no fun if there are no people to run and scream."

"Don't worry Nappa, I'll let kill billions of lives after all immortality is within our grasp!" Vegeta declared while he took the Dragon Ball away from Gohan's hands. "All we need is one more!" Vegeta grabbed Gohan by his hand and lifted two fingers to his forehead, Nappa copied him. They appeared in a cave where they hid their sixth Dragon Ball.

"Finally getting hang of this Instant Transmission, I bet I can blow up galaxies in less than an hour!" Nappa boasted as he rested on top of a leveled boulder.

Vegeta exited the cave and looked around, hoping he'll be arriving soon.

Nappa noticed Gohan just sulking and decided to have some fun with him. "Hey Kid, want me to tell you a story?"

Gohan didn't respond but made circles on the ground.

"There's this runt called Gohan, he was so weak, which made me angry! So I traveled to earth and blew it up!"

Gohan's power rose and went to attack Nappa.

"Hey kid, about time you showed some life, I thought you might have died on us, would have taken the fun out of doing it myself." Nappa mocked as he blocked Gohan's strikes with ease, before lashing out a three hit combo on him.

Gohan fell to the ground, pain was written all over his face.

Nappa continued his insults "What? That's it? Come on I know you're weak but this is pathetic. Everyone will die all because of you!"

"Shut up!" Gohan screamed out, standing up Gohan eyes narrowed and deeply stared at Nappa's obnoxious laugh. He gritted his teeth and summon forth all the power inside of him, "Shining Friday!" Gohan threw at Nappa a smaller version of Raditz's attack, smoke and debris flew up as the blast struck the ground as well.

Panting hard he hoped his dad could have detected that.

Within the cloud stood Nappa, grinning and patting his chest. "That got my blood pumping! Let me show you how it's done!"

"Nappa! Enough, he's here." Vegeta ordered as he watched the entire thing. "Remember what I told you to do, so be prepared and don't screw this up or else!" He said the last part in a dark tone.

Nappa nodded afraid of what happen if he didn't obey.

Gohan saw a speck coming closer, as he approached he recognized him. "It's Piccolo?!"

"Nonsense boy, he's the strongest namekian this place has to offer." Vegeta barked at him. "I sensed his power since I arrived here. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist showing up after killing off his friends." Grabbing Gohan and throwing him in the direction of the cave. "Now he left the only place left with the last Dragon Ball unguarded!"

His feet were heard as he landed on the ground, he surveyed the area. Vegeta stood in the middle of the island nothing separating between them, he saw Nappa with his arms crossed showing his grin, lastly his eyes fell on Gohan who struggled to walk himself into the cave.

"My name is Nail, I have come to save my people from your terror." He wore a dark blue vest, white pants, with a light blue sash around his waist.

"Introductions aren't needed, as soon you'll be dead." Vegeta threw his hands together and threw a yellow wave.

Nail jump out of the way and countered with a full powered wave of his own. "Enough leave before you die where you stand!"

Vegeta sides stepped and switched to close combat throwing a couple of strikes which made Nail defend.

"You're not one to give me orders! You should be bowing before my power!" Vegeta said smugly before landing a knee up to Nail's cranium. After that Nail regained his composure and blocked a kick and went to give Vegeta a swipe of his hand toward the saiyan's neck.

"Looks like I have work to do." Nappa said as he watched the fight begin. "Instant Transmission!" Nappa left a frozen Gohan to watch the fight.

* * *

><p>*Guru's home*<p>

Everyone landed on a tall plateau, they saw an enormous grey building with spikes as part of the decoration. "This is the home of Elder Guru, follow me please." Dende walked in the doorway, with all four fighters following behind him.

They approached a large throne and saw an old namek, he was enormous and breathing deeply. "Hello Dende, I see you brought visitors."

"That's right, these four have come seeking for your help and guidance, will you help them please?" Dende asked as he looked back at the astounded fighters.

Guru coughed a few times before talking, "Please come in one by one, I would like to read each of you, please step forward."

"Guess I'll go first!" Goku walked up before Guru.

"Ahh, a young man, with a brave heart, noble in words and deeds, a soul pure yet inflicted with much pain over your family and friends."

"How did you-"

"I felt your mind and heart. I shall help you on your journey toward helping your planet and friends." Guru turned to Dende, "Please Dende get the Dragon Ball for this young man." Dende obliged and when into a dark room.

"Now let me awaken your hidden powers." Guru placed his hand on Goku's forehead, soon he was covered in a white aura as power poured out of him.

"Whoa I never knew I was this strong!" Goku said in bewilderment as he examined his body. "All right I fell like a new person!" Goku threw a few punches and kicks into empty air. "Thank you Guru!"

Raditz came forward, "You think you can-if you can- I mean I demand-"

Guru rested his hand on Raditz's forehead. "Child I see you are struggling with your pride and your heart. Goku has taught you much on earth, still you doubt your new path. I can see your dark heart beginning to show signs of light, keep on striving for it and you shall become strong."

Raditz was soon flowing with power as Guru took back his hand. "My power has been unleashed." Raditz grinned while stepping back, "Thanks." He said softly hoping no one would have heard him, he didn't want to use his new power on killing…yet.

Guru stared back at Cui and Zarbon who stood like stiffs. "Please come forward."

Zarbon pushed Cui who staggered clumsily at Guru's side.

Resting his hand on Cui he stayed silent. "You are torn between your allegiance, the hospitality of these warriors and your own self, still you're a puzzle to your own will."

Cui took his hand off him and retreated to the back of the room.

Zarbon stood before Guru now, his teeth clenched together hoping he wouldn't be caught. Guru did the same and groaned over what he read.

"You are not to be trusted."

"I knew it!" Raditz lashed out and went to kill him on the spot. "You're going to hell traitor!"

"Hold it Raditz!" Goku held him back as he had to restraint his brother again. "Guru please help them out, I know they can be reformed, I have faith that they're not evil as people make them out to be, please we need their help if we are to beat Frieza."

"You are kind and merciful even to your adversaries, such virtue is hard to come across. Very well because of you I shall give them a chance." Guru reached out to them.

Cui and Zarbon stood apart at Guru's left and right. Soon their power rose up quickly, their dark aura disappeared as Guru finished. "Use your power wisely." He warned.

Cui said nothing but retreated to the back of the room again, while Zarbon chuckled softly as his pupils dilated, "Oh I intend to."

Dende came back at that second with the one star Dragon Ball. "Here you go Goku!"

"Thanks Dende, I promise to protect it." Goku responded as he let go of a fuming Raditz.

"Elder Guru, where is Nail?" Dende asked noticing he was supposed to guard the elder.

"I have sent Nail to battle the ones killing my people, he left right after you all showed up." Guru answered slowly.

"I can feel him and Vegeta already fighting, we have to go now!" Goku proclaimed as he started to head out.

Everyone followed except Dende. "You all go ahead, I want to stay with Elder Guru."

Goku nodded in agreement, "All right stay safe, Dende we'll be back!" Goku waved goodbye and flew in astounding speed, the rest joining him.

After they left Guru felt someone outside, "Dende come here quickly!"

Rushing to his side, Guru placed his hand on Dende. "My time is almost arriving, I must pass on my knowledge toward you, help Goku, you must not allow anyone else to summon Porunga!"

As Guru finished transferring, the entire stricter began to explode, the entire place shook violently, as the walls fell apart, Dende fell down by the sudden movements.

"Elder Guru!" Dende called out, unable to see Guru as the entire place became covered in smoke.

"Hurry leave now Dende." Guru called out from his throne.

Dende hesitated but quickly obeyed once another earthquake began.

Flying out toward an open hall, he spotted someone wearing the same armor as Goku and the others.

Nappa caught sight of him, then he pointed his hand at him. "Die!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta went countering each of Nail's blows, the namekian warrior was strong but Vegeta used his tactical mind to overcome any brute strength. Vegeta teleported away as Nail delivered rapid paced of energy waves. Vegeta appeared behind Nail and hurled him toward a small area full of mountains with a strong kick.<p>

Nail crashed through a few before stopping himself, he peered up and saw Vegeta appearing before him with a smug look on his face.

"What's wrong namekian? Are you realizing you can't win?" Nail didn't have time to respond as Vegeta commenced to charge his Galick Gun.

Thinking quickly Nail used his explosive wave as a shield, Vegeta's Galick Gun managed to burst through the shield, the explosive wave took much of the force leaving Nail to take the least damaged as Vegeta's attack died down.

Nail now had his vest torn up, his face showed signs of relief and pain, blood soon formed under his chin.

"Impressive namekian, I fought one of your kind back when I invaded earth, he was taught respect and I will teach it to you!" Vegeta screamed as he raised his power.

Nail extended his arms to grab Vegeta, stopping in time, Vegeta appeared behind Nail, however Nail extended both of his legs kicking him backwards, until Nail could return his limbs to normal.

"I will not allow myself to fail my people, I will avenge them all!" Nail shouted as he threw himself at Vegeta's dazed position, lifting his hand Vegeta threw a couple of Ki blasts, finally getting Nail to dodge and land right where he wanted Vegeta shot a Ki blast at the ground, that burst open, then on the plateau behind him, Nail fell through and found himself covered in water. His eyes lingered to his planet's sea, the rocks from the plateau started to fall on him, he soon felt the water heat up, he turned and saw Vegeta's Galick Gun again, consuming his every thought and body.

Rising up from the water, Vegeta huffed in disgust knowing his enemy hadn't died as fast as he wanted. "Come out, I know you're still alive or should I consider your cowardice an excuse of your surrender?"

Vegeta was answered by an yellow wave, which almost took of his head, if he hadn't dodged in time, while Vegeta ducked that, he felt his legs being grabbed, Nail extended his arms and brought Vegeta hard on the ground.

"That's it, make me angry and see what happens to you!" Vegeta glared at Nail who stood before him.

"Monster you are about to be banished from my home." Nail's energy began to cover as he charged up, his aura pure and powerful, which sent dirt and wind all over the area.

"Don't get cocky over one good hit!" Picking himself up he took an defensive stance. "Your luck will run out eventually!"

Nail glanced at Gohan cowering by the cave entrance, taking that chance Vegeta switched to attack Nail with elbows, punches and kicks, some connected, by the last kick, Nail jumped out of the way and took Vegeta down by digging his knees to the back of him.

Vegeta turned around and shot a weak Ki blast that made Nail take a step back, while Vegeta delivered a hard punch at Nail's torso using his Instant Transmission to his advantage.

The expression of Nail's pain, gave Vegeta assurance of his victory over him, until Nail quickly sent his own head toward Vegeta's head. Both skulls clashed as they put all their force into it. Vegeta ignored the sensation, vanishing quickly leaving Nail to scout the area until he turned to see Gohan.

He saw Nail flying at him creating a powerful wind blowing at Gohan. _'I got to go all out, if I lose than Vegeta will destroy earth along with all the animals, my friends and my mom.' _

"Gohan!"

Both warriors saw Goku and the others drop down, joining the battle field.

Gohan ran to hug his returning father, smiles on both faces. He saw Raditz standing at a distance with a stoic gaze but a smile at seeing his nephew still alive.

"Are you an enemy or an ally?" Nail spoke to Goku.

Facing Nail now, Goku walked up with an air of confidence. "We're allies! My name is Goku, I felt your power when you fought Vegeta, I'm really impressed you made him run away."

"Thank you, your gratitude is welcomed." Nail said as he went to shake Goku's hand. "I trust you been to Guru? The remaining namekians have been talking about you since your arrival."

Goku held up the one star Dragon Ball "I hope it's all good, I'm here to use the Dragon Balls, are they here?"

"Their inside the cave." Gohan spoke as he pointed to the area. "Vegeta and Nappa left them inside waiting to grab the last one."

"Then let's go before Vegeta returns!" Goku ran ahead of them.

Zarbon, Cui, Raditz, Nail and Gohan followed.

Quickly out of instinct Raditz deflected two beams of purple and yellow from out of the cave. "Seems those two are still around."

They saw Vegeta and Nappa walking out with an injured Dende next to Nappa's side.

"Dende!" Nail quickly went to battle Vegeta again until Nappa had his hand around Dende's neck.

"Don't let this kid stop you from attacking me." Vegeta said as he motion at everyone to fight. "Come on what are you waiting for?"

"I have no problem putting you in your place Vegeta." Zarbon answered for the silent warriors. Walking up he felt Goku touch his shoulder warning him not to continue further.

"No Zarbon, we can't let an innocent bystander get hurt just to get to him. Let Vegeta have his wish." Goku could feel the anger rise within himself to do the right thing.

Zarbon wanted to fire he had the power to kill him, especially seeing Vegeta's mocking smile, he played Goku's mercy at the right time.

"Goku are you going to let him get away with this?" Zarbon couldn't believe how soft this strong earthling was.

"He will pay for his crimes, but Vegeta has the upper hand now." Goku said bitterly.

Cui felt a tinge of guilt for this stranger, showing kindness and mercy had now been used against Goku.

"Vegeta let the namek go and settle this, we should end our rivalry don't you think?" Cui asked hoping to draw out Vegeta to a fight.

Scowling at his supposedly rival, Vegeta ignored him. "I am above you all! I don't know what trick you may have pulled into getting stronger than me, but I will still get my wish either way. Then I will be happy to kill you Cui." Cui felt Vegeta hatred and anger pierce his own body.

"Hey Vegeta when do I get to break this guy's neck like a stick!" Nappa asked while he stood behind a beat up Dende with his neck in Nappa's grip.

"Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you!" Gohan screamed out. Both saiyans ignored Gohan and focused on Goku.

"Well Kakarot what's it going to be?" Vegeta outstretched his hand. "Hand it over so I can get my wish."

Goku had no idea out of this, they had all the power to kill them, Dende knew that he himself had the knowledge to summon Porunga after Guru passed on his knowledge to him. Nail was a warrior and he didn't know how to, still he didn't want these bad people to get their wish.

"Please don't worry about me, just stop them from hurting anyone else!" Dende called out as loud as he could, it was a harsh strain for him with his air supply being tight.

"Dende." Nail said softly. He showed respect and admiration for the young Namekian's loyalty and bravely willingly to die for the good of the people. Nail couldn't allow these people to get away with another innocent life much less his own brother.

Nappa growled over all the bickering that was going on "Quiet you before I slip up and destroy your friends before you!"

Dende continued silent while the rest only got mad with their situation.

Cui tried to figure a way out of this he tried to goad Vegeta into fighting again. "Prince of all saiyans reduced into holding defendless hostages, you're the prince of all cowards!"

His pride attacked and blood boiling over Cui's insults made Vegeta lost control and threw a red wave that reached Cui's body injuring him.

"Shut up Cui, I will put you in your place as soon as I'm done!" Vegeta's hand emitted smoke as Cui's armor was destroyed and showed his body heavily bleeding. "Now would anyone else like to try to convince me?"

No one answered.

"Stop this Vegeta, you can have the Dragon Ball it's yours." Goku stepped forward.

"NO!" Zarbon pushed Goku aside "I refuse to let Vegeta attain his wish, if you're worried about the child then fine, but I won't let him stop me from killing both of these brutes!" Zarbon formed his Shooting Star Arrow, the attack began to glow menacingly. _'And maybe have my wish fulfilled of being free.'_

Getting up Goku raised his power shocking both Vegeta and Nappa. "No you won't because I will stop you right here!" Goku formed a small energy ball in his right hand, it had more power in it than Zarbon. "I'm warning you don't fire! Stop all this worthless killing!"

Zarbon had his attacked formed, Goku's head began to be covered in little drops of sweat, Zarbon could hear a small sound, a rhythm of beating every second, Zarbon instantly knew Goku's heart began to beat. No one said anything, even Vegeta and Nappa stayed quiet. Their interest was being picked up, they wondered if Kakarot had the heart to kill to protect a life, could Goku practice what he preach? Vegeta wanted Kakarot to kill Zarbon to show that he indeed had saiyan blood, Nappa wanted to see some destruction now.

Goku's eyes fell for a second on a trembling Gohan, could he kill in cold blood in front of his son, saiyan or not he was a young boy not a young man yet. He didn't want his son to view him as a savage killer like the saiyans behind him. Still Goku couldn't let Zarbon kill them and risk Dende's life as well. Gohan's heart would be filled with more pain than his body endured under the saiyans brutal beatings.

Nail studied Goku's facial expression, he saw the conflict inside his heart, would he save the universe or one boy, Dende his brother. The end never justified the means no matter what anybody said. He felt Guru's gone, he assumed Dende must know as well, they had no elder, Dende was the only one left with knowledge of the Dragon Balls, if he died they would turn into stone, this Nail understood, he wanted to help Zarbon to defeat these monsters but not at the cost of Dende.

Cui broke the deafening silence with a few violent coughs, he felt his lungs were on fire, Vegeta was still stronger than him, he cursed his own power and his rival, he couldn't help now, he waited to see what would happen.

Gohan met his father's gaze, he began to see clearly his dad was saiyan not because of his armor, his heritage or love for battle, but if he killed…_'Would the same happen to me?' _ No he thought if my dad makes the right choice then I have hope, or would I have to struggle to make the right choice in the future? He wondered if a future existed with Vegeta and Nappa around, still he felt the frost demons power above, or would they be better off letting them get their wish?

Dende didn't move, he felt like a statue, no as a helpless animal. His life being used as a gambling chip, deciding who will live or die, he didn't want to die. Nobody did, but he would have to, to save others, were their people like that still existing in any world? Dende swallowed and trembled at the thought of even more merciless monsters out there.

After a moment Zarbon let out a long laugh. "Goku in the short time that I've known you I can tell you don't possess any means to murder. So I'm calling your bluff, fire your attack at me."

Goku's confidence was shattered, he let his Ki attack disappear. Zarbon had it all figured it out. He would get his wish, killed the saiyans, the injured namekian, Goku wouldn't dream to kill him and if he ever did, Zarbon would be too strong by then, he thought about what to do to Frieza and his family. _'Maybe they can serve me for a change or I could kill them, the possibilities are endless, with the Dragon Balls I can have anything I want.' _ Zarbon's face showed a cruel intention and he only enlarged his Ki attack and aimed it right for a surprised Vegeta and Nappa. "Say good bye monkeys."

Nail sped off to stop Zarbon.

"I won't let you Zarbon!"

Nail stopped when he saw Zarbon on the grass, he looked up and saw Goku punched Zarbon right at the face with such speed that he didn't even detect it coming.

Goku knew he couldn't kill Zarbon, but he wouldn't let him kill. "I will fight you to the end! No matter what!" Goku took his stance, getting ready to fight with Zarbon.

Zarbon gave Goku a disapproving look. "Save them if you wish, but I will find a way around you and kill them myself." Zarbon formed another attack this time in both hands, he faced one to Gohan and Nail and the other to Vegeta and Nappa. "Which one do you save first Goku?"

Goku turned to each side repeatedly, he knew Vegeta and Nappa would instant transmit out of the way and let Dende get killed, they would save the Dragon Balls and appear on earth. _'No what do I do?'_

"Double Sunday!"

Everyone saw the flash of pink going into the cave destroying everything, at once the smoke appear and covered everything, then once it cleared laid a rubble of rocks.

Goku's heart raced quickly, he eyes emitted an emotion of anger "Raditz? Why?"

Even Zarbon himself was surprised at how Raditz aided his plan. "Let me help you. Shooting Star Arrow!"

The attack went past Raditz's head, Nail tried to dodge, leaving his left leg get caught in the blast. His fight with Vegeta left him tired and drained. Gohan wasn't as lucky and got hit.

"No Gohan!" Goku rushed to his unmoving son's side.

Shaking the boy softly "Say something Gohan?"

"You, how could you?" Raditz accused Zarbon.

"Don't play the hero, you killed your own comrades the namek boy, you're just as guilty as me!" Zarbon said as he pointed his finger at an enraged Raditz.

Vegeta and Nappa reappeared again in front of the destroyed cave with the four Dragon Balls in their hands. Everyone saw Dende carried the last two in his hands.

"Dende you're alive!" Nail exclaimed, he wanted to get up and hug his brother, but the blast took off his entire left leg, it would take a while before it regenerated.

"Don't mistake us as being soft, we needed another one to hold the last two Dragon Balls, so we had the namekian boy hold them for us." Vegeta said while angrily staring at everyone. "We went to earth after your refusal to cooperate, but what we found was just as satisfying, so we left it alone to face its demise slowly!"

Goku had his son in his hands, tears wanted to escape his eyes, he pushed through the pain in his heart. "What do you mean? What's happening on earth, tell me!"

Nappa grinned evilly "Looks like you don't know that the namek you left behind started to rule that chunk of rock you call a home, everyone is dying off under his hand!" Nappa put the dragon balls down as Vegeta did. "We thought they deserve to what those earthlings had coming!"

"Piccolo! Without me, no one is strong enough to stop him! I got to go and save everyone!"

"We won't let you off that easily Kakarot!" Vegeta appeared before him and threw an earth shattering punch right at Goku's stomach, bringing the saiyan to his knees, with Gohan in his arms.

"Another reason is we figured out the namekian boy has the power to heal, we won't be needing those healing tanks anymore. We'll take him as your replacement."

Nail floated ready to combat Vegeta again.

"Don't dare get between me and my punishment for Kakarot's betrayal, I'll kill you in our rematch later." Vegeta said as he landed another blow to a down Goku.

Nail stood afar, he concentrated to figure out Vegeta's power level and openly shake at the huge increase. _'I don't have a chance to beat him anymore' _He thought sadly.

Vegeta then focused his attention to a silent Zarbon. "Now don't think I forgotten about you Zarbon."

"No I was so close to having everything I wanted." Zarbon said bitterly. He hurriedly turned into his monster form to combat Vegeta. Until he got a gazed at something in the sky, Vegeta turned around curios and felt five power levels. "Looks like the Ginyu Force have answered my call, well I must go join them and catch them up to everything that occurred." Zarbon flew past Vegeta.

"No if they're here, then Frieza must know about the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta shook off the fear in his mind and prepared for combat. "I won't allow him to beat me!" He flew back towards Nappa and Dende, "Quickly take the namek and teleport out of here with the six Dragon Balls, we'll return for the last one Kakarot has!"

Six combined waves breezed upon them inflicting its force with such precision careful to strike Vegeta's and Nappa's bodies making them drop their Dragon Balls as they rolled away from the spot leaving a frighten Dende to look at the attackers.

"Allow ourselves to introduce ourselves!" The purple one announced to everyone.

Dropping before the stunned saiyans with Goku and his friends looking on at the new enemies that arrived. Every member except for Zarbon made their signature pose displaying their power upon their showy entrance. "We are the Ginyu Force!" They announced together in unison.

"Guldo!"

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

Zarbon let out a deep sigh while everyone else looked perplexed at the new comers.

"Yes good show as always gentlemen, but time is running short, Frieza will be pleased to have these Dragon Balls right after he kills Cooler." Zarbon said, he was careful to hide them away until he had his chance at his wish. "Those people are your targets, attack at once!"

Goku gently dropped Gohan down and went to offense, his increased speed allowed him to reach the Ginyu Force, Goku ducked out of the way as Recoome shot a purple beam from his mouth, Goku knocked him down with one punch, he felt his ankles grabbed by Jeice, which allowed Burter to strike insanely fast at Goku's face, while Guldo attacked his midsection, leaving Zarbon to grabbed Goku's arms preventing him from fighting.

"Hang on Goku!" Raditz called out.

"No grabbed the Dragon Balls!" Goku yelled back as he struggled to get everyone off him.

Raditz changed his course and went picking up the Dragon Balls Nappa dropped earlier.

Goku started to kick everyone away, which gave Captain Ginyu a perfect shot. "I can tell your body is strong! So let's trade! Change now!" Inflicting a major blow to his chest, the captain yelled and pulled out his bloodied fist.

"What?" Goku found himself caught in Ginyu's trap.

Their bodies changed, Goku's mind transferred over to Ginyu's body and vice versa. Blinking rapidly he stared at his old body being surrounded by Ginyu's goons all smirking at him.

"What happen?" Goku asked and just then he fell down with the pain in his chest being the cause.

"We switched bodies! Thanks for your service!" Ginyu-Goku called out. "Now grabbed the Dragon Balls!"

"Not happening!" Nail replied his leg regenerated back and went to save Raditz, however Jeice and Burter's tag team skills quickly shot him down.

Cui forced himself to stand despite Vegeta's attack almost killing him. "Ginyu Force stand down!"

"Not a chance!" Ginyu Goku shouted as he did his pose. "Recoome teach that traitor what happens when he goes up against the Ginyu Force!"

Recoome hurled himself at Cui's way "This will be fun!"

Cui ducked a slow punch and quickly gave Recoome a few kicks at his jaw that injured his leg as it felt strong and sturdy as a block of steel.

"Didn't feel nothing!" Recoome boasted, "Now let me try!" He brought a hard knee at Cui's stomach, which made him gag.

Goku-Ginyu tried to roll on his back but felt the pain was too intense, "No, I got to help him!"

"You won't be helping anyone! Much less yourself." Zarbon replied while sending a kick at Goku's face.

"Why I showed you mercy, why are you doing this!" Goku-Ginyu asked while grabbing a hold on Zarbon's foot.

"Such mercy is nothing compared to beauty and power, you should have been more like us, you could have served me quite well." Zarbon got his foot out of Goku-Ginyu's hand and continued to kick him rapidly.

Vegeta and Nappa stood up groggily as the survey the action taken place. "What's going on Vegeta?" Nappa asked bewildered at everyone interfering with their plans.

"Ignore them just find the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Hurry to go somewhere Vegeta?"

They turned to see Ginyu-Goku putting on a scouter.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta stared "No wait you're…Ginyu?"

"Correct, now here's your prize monkey!" Ginyu-Goku threw two Ki waves at them, quickly both saiyans rose to the air.

"Nappa you deal with this nuisance, I have better things to do!" Vegeta said at his large companion.

"No problem, hey Kakarot or Ginyu, whatever you call yourself, I'm going to kill you!" Nappa dived down at Ginyu-Goku he only jumped away and landed a hard kick at Nappa's skull. Nappa went swinging, but Ginyu-Goku caught it effortlessly, then he picked up the large saiyan and threw him into a large boulder, breaking it as he went through it.

Dende finished healing and unlocking Gohan's potential. "All done, you should be stringer to help."

Gohan felt his body swarming with a new feeling of power. "Thanks Dende. Go hide, while I get the Dragon Balls." Dende snuck away easily while everyone else was too busy to notice and focused on fighting and finding.

Gohan grabbed both Dragon Balls Dende had and went flying away until he felt his whole body paralyzed. "Why can't I move!" Gohan tried to free himself he stopped when he heard an obnoxious laugh behind him.

"I paralyzed you kid, I'll be taking your Dragon Balls." Guldo rushed to grab them until Dende returned getting ready to fight. "You're going to fight me kid?" Guldo laughed, he grabbed the destroyed boulder Nappa went through and aimed it at Dende.

Nail arrived in time as he swung an elbow at Guldo's misshaped head, Guldo cursed as he rolled along, Gohan broke free at went to fight Guldo before he could paralyzed him again.

"Thanks Nail!" Dende peered up and smiled at his savior. "Let me heal you!"

Nail stood at his spot and spotted Burter and Jeice heading towards them.

"Done!" Dende said while taking off with the three star Dragon Ball.

"Thank you." Nail replied, he threw on an explosive wave, both Ginyu members crashed against it and were hurled back.

Ginyu-Goku flexed his body "Man, this body is awesome, no one could match me especially that Salza!"

Raditz left the area with the four and five star Dragon Balls, he stopped as he sensed Vegeta's power behind him.

"Hand them over Raditz!" Vegeta ordered while he held the one star Dragon Ball.

"I'm stronger than you Vegeta, you can't hurt me anymore, so why don't you hand over yours and leave before I blow you into oblivion!" Raditz lashed out.

"I admit, you're not merciful as Kakarot, attacking Nappa and I, along with risking the Namek's live was impressive, I'm here to offer you one more chance to stay by my side or perish!"

"I will kindly tell you to go to hell!" Raditz dropped the four star Dragon Ball into the sea below, with his hand now free he threw a Shining Friday.

Vegeta flew over it and gave Raditz's forehead with his strongest kick.

Raditz appeared unfazed, "At most your attack will give me a headache." Raditz threw one punch that sent the prince flying away 100 miles per hour.

"That should take care of him for a moment." Raditz said as he spun around only to see Vegeta appear again, quickly Vegeta knock the five star Dragon Ball out of Raditz's hand and caught it and disappeared again.

_He's going for the one I dropped at the sea.' _Raditz burst down as fast as he could, he view Vegeta fishing out the four star Dragon Ball. Vegeta flipped him off with his left hand and using his right hand he placed his two fingers into his forehead and vanished again.

A vein appeared out of anger on his forehead. "Vegeta!" Raditz flew for Vegeta's energy signature.

Nappa went exploding the entire island in a failed effort to hit Ginyu-Goku. Everyone flew as the island vanished and left Namek's sea being polluted with dead bodies, debris and blood.

"Stand still!" Nappa shouted and went to attack Ginyu-Goku. Out of instinct he whirled away and went kicking at Nappa's back making him stumble and fall into the sea with a heavy thump.

Ginyu-Goku smiled broadly and threw a barrage of blasts at Nappa hoping some would hit him. "Man this body is awesome! No one can beat me now especially Salza!"

"Shall I prove you wrong Captain?" Salza floated with Dore and Neiz behind him.

Ginyu-Goku shook his fist at them. "Armored Squadron! Today the Ginyu Force will reign supreme over you!" Calling to his team everyone departed from their current fights and did their pose to greet the Armored Squadron. Zarbon joined up and flick his hair up.

Cui slowly floated next to Salza, "Glad to see you're here, don't be late next time!"

Salza grunted and pulled out his hand from his waist and struck Cui. "Don't talk to us traitor! We heard everything, you shall be killed off with the rest of the trash!"

"No, not true, my loyalty is toward Lord Cooler now!" Cui stammered but his own terrified voice betrayed his words.

Nail went to lift the injured Goku-Ginyu up, putting his shoulder under Goku-Ginyu's arm to support him as they floated together. "Thanks Nail, wish Piccolo was like you." Gohan joined up and looked at them, "Dad is that you?" Goku-Ginyu tried to smile but felt the blood loss taking effect, everything started to spin. "Yeah don't worry Gohan 'll be back to normal soon."

Vegeta appeared in the air, cracking his knuckles. "So everyone is finally here to see me get my wish!" Nappa flew from the sea to join Vegeta making a big splash rain upon everyone.

The Ginyu Force back up Ginyu-Goku with Zarbon to the captain's left. "Since everyone is after the prize, let the last team standing claim the Dragon Balls." Zarbon announced as him and his group stood west ward.

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to fight!" Goku-Ginyu said as Nail supported him, Gohan had more determination than before to help out his father, they floated together east ward.

At north Nappa and Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Salza and his gang took the south, soon his fingers glowed brightly as he scattered all the yellow thin waves, Cui screamed as the five beams exited the back of his head dropping a dead Cui to the sea below.

"Cui!" Goku-Ginyu called out, Cui turned to see the one who showed him mercy and smiled before being consumed by the waves of his grave.

Salza return his hand to his side and faced at the grinning villains and an angry Goku in Ginyu's body. "Now who would like to die next?"

**Power Levels**

Goku (Power Unlocked): 750,000

Raditz (Power Unlocked): 600,000

Salza: 200,000

Dore: 170,000

Neiz: 163,000

Ginyu: 120,000

Vegeta (Zenkai): 80,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 60,000

Jeice: 45,000

Burter: 45,000

Nail: 42,000

Zarbon (Power Unlocked + Monster Form): 41,000

Recoome: 40,000

Raditz: 32,000

Zarbon (Power Unlocked): 31,000

Vegeta: 29,000

Cui: (Power Unlocked): 26,000

Zarbon: 23,000

Nappa: 19,000

Cui: 18,000

Goku: 17,000

Gohan (Power Unlocked): 14,000

Guldo: 13,500

Gohan: 2,500


	14. Chapter 14: Elimination

**Chapter 14: Elimination**

*Planet Namek*

Every fighter waited for the other to make the first move, Vegeta had hidden the four and five star Dragon Balls, Dende possessed the one and three star with him as he flew away from them careful to mask his power from being sensed. That left three more to be fought over.

"I'm done waiting; I'll just explode this area up!" Nappa raised his hand getting ready to explode them all. This made everyone else fight with their hated enemies. Recoome flew like a cannon ball, kneeing the great Nappa right at his skull. Nappa didn't flinch "Is this what the Ginyu Force calls power?" Recoome drew his leg back and hurled a punch instead. Nappa caught it with ease "Let me show you the power of a true saiyan!" Nappa threw Recoome over his head and went flying over Recoome's distance delivering a kick at his right shoulder hurling Recoome toward the water.

"You'll get yours now!" Recoome laughed and threw wild out of control energy blasts at Nappa. "Take Recoome's Renegade Bomber and die now!"

Nappa unleashed his new speed going for Recoome the blasts reached Nappa doing zero damage. "What did you say about me dying?" Nappa shouting over the babbling Recoome as he flew away with Nappa giving chase.

* * *

><p>Zarbon continued to keep his trail on Dende. His scouter alerted him to Nail presence behind him. "Are we getting ourselves into a war we can't win? Why don't we join forces and take out the last ones that stand?" Zarbon lied as he looked ahead.<p>

Nail already knew Zarbon's treachery. "I refuse; you are not to be trusted at all. Goku may have showed you mercy, however I will not!"

Zarbon sigh "Then you're simply not worth my time then." Turning around as he flew he shoot out his Star Hail.

Nail zigzag as the Star Hail left Zarbon's hand, Nail got closer dropping down both of his legs down on Zarbon, he instantly flew up before Nail could reach him, Nail kicked the sea water making a big splash. Nail saw Zarbon's reflection from the water and looked up as Zarbon transformed into his monster form brining both of his hands down.

"Monster leave now before you perish!" Nail's reasons fell on deaf ears as Zarbon threw two punches at Nail's face and abdomen before throwing him away with a spinning kick.

"I suggest you bring the kid to me before I hunt him down and crush his bones!" Zarbon retorted as he went to get Nail.

However listening at Zarbon's threat only angered him further. Quickly flipping over Zarbon he grabbed his cape and using his upper body strength spun around a few times before letting Zarbon's head hit an empty Namekian home as he got thrown away.

Nail spotted Dende with both Dragon Balls in his hands. Nail motioned for him to leave the area.

"Watch out Nail!" Dende screamed.

Nail looked back at Zarbon as he got up from the rubble and went towards them with and energy sphere in his hand, throwing it away the sphere turned into three spate ones. 'My Vanity Spread Shot will take out the troublesome namek and kill the kid.'

Nail turned on his explosive wave, however Zarbon's attack broke through forcing Nail to bend down and shot it with another full powered wave, spotting Dende being followed by the second one he shot with his left engulfing it completely.

"Fool did you forget about the third?" Zarbon floated wanting to see how this would play out.

"Guess I have to prove him wrong." Nail maintained his attacks dying them down completely and shot Zarbon's final attack by shooting at it with beams from his eyes. Zarbon went after Nail's head with his leg, his senses warning him, Nail dropped kicked Zarbon away.

Nail narrowly escaped with his head intact; skidding across the waves he threw a full powered energy wave at the much slower Zarbon.

"I don't take kindly to people messing up my hair!" Zarbon roared at Nail as he flew to connect his fist at Nail. The namekian warrior kicked at Zarbon's forearm. "Thank your elder for the increase of my power when you see him!"

Nail didn't let Zarbon mess with his head and ducked one of his punches before pulling back his left hand "I will not allow a monster like you exist any longer!" Nail's entire hand felt hot with Ki before pushing with all his might at Zarbon's face. "Perish you monster!"

Zarbon's entire face peeled and burned as Nail put more power into his attack before Zarbon's entire body got engulfed. "Noooooooo!"

Nail let his attack die down until he was certain Zarbon was nowhere to be sensed. "Guru, forgive me for letting your death come prematurely." Nail took a bow of silence before heading back to help the others.

* * *

><p>"Today we'll show you why Cooler's Armored Squadron is vast superior than the Ginyu Force!" Neiz taunted as Dore nodded in agreement as he had the second star Dragon Ball; he went ahead with a few energy waves throwing them at Jeice.<p>

"Just try to steal this from us!" Dore screamed out as Neiz rolled behind Jeice giving him a spinning elbow strike.

Jeice dropped to the ground, his shoulder pads on his armored broke from Neiz's attack. "Don't think we'll go down easy mates, I'm tempted to just finish you off right now!" Jeice went for Dore and Neiz, he gave them a crooked smile "Try out my Crusher Ball!" Jeice's ultimate blast went for Neiz.

Burter came up from Dore's side taking away the Dragon Ball from his grasp. "I'll take that thank you." Burter went running away.

"Hey Neiz go after and mutilate that over rated piece of trash!" Dore stomped down on Jeice's back.

Neiz went chasing Burter. "I'll give you a reason to run you thief!" Neiz use his full powered wave trying to catch Burter in it, however Burter turned his heel and jumped kicked Neiz away, before throwing a blue full powered ball.

"Neiz, head down!" Dore warned as he trapped Jeice in a bear hug crushing his bones.

Neiz's composed himself and pulled in his head down like a turtle before pulling it back up again. "That Burter making me look like an amateur! Well guess I'll have to show him up!"

Burter looked behind him as Neiz chased him. "Neiz up for a race or are you too slow?" Burter laughed and went jumping over boulders going to Dore.

"Dore he's coming up from behind!" Neiz called out picking up his speed.

Dore threw an unconscious Jeice at Burter's path, tripping him. "What ahhh!" Burter fell down tightly holding on to the Dragon Ball.

"Seems the Ginyu Force's tag team duo is nothing but all talk!" Dore mocked as he went kicking Burter's side while Neiz dug both of his elbows on Burter's back making him drop the Dragon Ball.

"Jeice get up and help me!" Burter dodged each of their strikes and kicks, moving side to side, however Neiz's speed started to overtake his own before holding his mouth in pain as Neiz kicked him with much force forcing him to back down and run away.

"No you're not escaping with your life!" Neiz flew towards him; his body emitted pink electricity. Burter ran as fast as he could over a small hill, then he ran across an empty plain before setting his feet in Namek's water running across it trying to live. "Heh good bye Burter!" Neiz threw the electricity at the water shocking Burter's entire body frying him completely.

"No no Burter!" Jeice leaned upon a small hill, it broke in pieces as Dore came crashing through it trying to sneak up on Jeice.

"So Jeice any last words you want to get off your chest?" Dore held Jeice by his white hair swinging him from side to side.

"Ahhhhhh let go Dore!" Jeice tried to get a clear picture of Dore before shooting a full powered energy wave.

Dore lashed out spinning Jeice's hair wildly with a single violent movement he broke Jeice's neck. "Oops looks like I went overboard." Neiz and Dore burst into laughter over their supposedly rivals deaths.

* * *

><p>Recoome kept up his escape until Nappa appeared out of nowhere. "Hey how did you do that?"<p>

"None of your business that's what!" Nappa back handed Recoome breaking his jaw and scouter with a single hit. "Don't tell me your out already, I haven't gone serious yet!"

Recoome landed near an island as he fell. He felt Nappa approaching, "You're getting on my last nerve now Nappa!" Bending down to pick up a large plateau from the ground and swung it at Nappa. "HA try to dodge that Nappa!" He then exploded out his Eraser Gun as soon as Nappa broke the plateau with a single head butt.

"if you want to play around that's fine by me!" Nappa opened his mouth wide throwing out a powerful blue beam that met Recoome's Eraser Gun, the two beams emitted powerful charge that shook Namek's foundation. Recoome's beam started to return back to his mouth as he struggled to push more; Nappa opened his mouth wider throwing more Ki into it. 'Time to die Recoome!'

Recoome's orange hair blew as a huge wind covered the area over their combined attacks, he could see his Eraser Gun losing the clash. 'Recoome will win; I have to go all out!'

Nappa's attack finally won out in the end as it blew forward at Recoome, a series of screams of agony and explosion covered the background as a pair of white gloves and boots remained where Recoome stood.

Nappa went fishing out the six star Dragon Ball from the sea. "One step closer to immortality and destruction!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta's hands were locked against Salza's own. They were on the ground with the seven star Dragon Ball on their far right. "Vegeta how does it feel to be going against a true warrior?" Salza began twisting Vegeta's hands around earning a painful grunt from the prince. "Monkey are you ready to give up or should I continue inflicting more damage?"<p>

Vegeta kept his ground and flung a kick at Salza's rib cage. "I will make you beg for mercy before I kill you!" Vegeta kept kicking at the same spot until Salza finished his attack by using his elbow to strike Vegeta's jawline and added a fist at his face before kicking Vegeta away.

Salza extended his arm firing a yellow beam "You got it wrong, it is I who will be killing you while you beg for mercy."

Turning away he went to pick up the Dragon Ball until a purple barrage knocked him away. "Impossible!"

Vegeta was unharmed and continued firing at a fleeing Salza. "You underestimated me which will be your final mistake!"

"Shut up and die already monkey!" Salza changed his angle and flew over Vegeta's attack aiming for the prince's head with a finger beam. Vegeta teleported away and gave Salza a quick kick and ended it by pulling his body weight on Salza's left arm breaking it completely. "Ahhh my arm! You'll pay for that!"

Vegeta snorted "If I buy you a new arm I'll just break it again."

Salza angered by his comment went hurling a strong punch with his right as Vegeta dodged it in time and elbowed him out of the way before hitting Salza again. "Hold sill monkey!"

Blocking a hard kick from Salza's leg, Vegeta grabbed his opponent's leg. "I will not allow anybody much less you to overpower me!" Vegeta brought Salza's body down on the ground and aimed a couple of barrage of Ki's at Salza's body before floating up and throwing back his hands together to fire another blast.

Until he felt Salza's energy back of him. "Surprise monkey!" Salza gave him an over kick on Vegeta. "Now I will just slice you apart!" Salza held out his right arm creating a purple energy sword. "Shall I cut off your hair or maybe your ugly tail or go right after your head!"

Salza dropped down with his energy sword out front. Vegeta looked up in time and side stepped out of the way and drilled his fist as Salza's gut. "Don't tell me you expected me to fall for such an obvious technique."

Salza slashed right. Vegeta ducked and sent a kick at Salza's weakening knees. "Come on Salza you're making this too easy!"

"Shut up monkey!" Salza firmed his stance and went slashing again before Vegeta grabbed Salza's by the elbow and twisting it he pushed Salza's own energy sword straight through his chest. "What…..no….how did you..." Salza fell down dead with his arm still inside himself.

Vegeta blasted Salza's head off. "That's for wasting my time with such a trivial battle!" He looked around for the seven star Dragon Ball. "Where did that inferior ball get to?" Vegeta went blasted away to level out the area.

"What Salza!?" Neiz screamed out. Dore was next to him "I can't believe it! Vegeta killed him!"

Vegeta smirked as he spun around throwing a medium size energy blast. "You're next on my list!"

They dodged easily however Nappa appeared out of thin air and struck them both with an elbow to each. "I came in time to start bashing you both in!"

Dore and Neiz stopped their fall and went battling against Vegeta and Nappa.

* * *

><p>"Give me back my body now!" Goku-Ginyu said while he clutched the wound in his chest.<p>

Raditz threw a small energy wave at Ginyu-Goku. "Ginyu is not going to hand it over just because you told him. We'll beat him until he does."

Ginyu-Goku flipped and landed gracefully making his pose. "That's Captain Ginyu to you!"

Raditz and Goku-Ginyu almost burst into laughter over his foolishness. "What's with that grin?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with me. Maybe now I'll finally have a chance to beat my brother's body." Raditz dashed ahead brining his left leg down on his opponent's shoulder. Ginyu-Goku didn't flinch. "Was that your best, I'm disappointed in you…brother!" Ginyu-Goku threw a short range energy wave at Raditz.

"You dropped your guard!" Goku-Ginyu bumped his entire body on Ginyu-Goku before he fell down in pain.

Ginyu-Goku regained his footing and went throwing his old body through a small hill.

"Saturday Crush! What?" Raditz felt his entire body immobilized. "I can't move!"

"That's because I paralyzed you, it's my special technique handy isn't it?" Guldo stood at Raditz's side.

"Guldo what's the status? Where are the others?" Ginyu-Goku asked.

Guldo fidgeted his fingers before answering. "Captain, they have been killed off."

Ginyu-Goku destroyed a boulder next to him in anger. "What? It can't be! It'll be a pain taking in more applicants and teaching them our special fighting poses will take forever!"

"Sorry to interrupt your after school dance plans, but can we get on with the fight?"

Guldo and Ginyu-Goku saw Raditz freely moving around before he sent both of them away with an energy wave.

"Nice one Raditz!" Goku-Ginyu gave a thumbs up before growling in pain.

"Daddy are you ok?" Gohan landed beside him checking on him.

"I'll be fine Gohan; I have to get my body back quickly."

Nail joined them a second later. "Goku, you require immediate care, Dende has already left the area. Gohan please take your father and this to him." Nail handed Gohan the seven star Dragon Ball. "I managed to sneak it away while Vegeta fought against one of our enemies."

"Hey Ginyu and the shrimp are getting back up again, Nail I need your help to fight Goku's body." Raditz threw more energy waves trying to keep them at bay.

Nail ready himself. "As you wish, go on Gohan we'll hold them off."

Goku-Ginyu supported himself as he flew with his son helping him. "You're the best guys; we'll try to be back as soon as possible!"

Ginyu-Goku looked up through the dust at Gohan and his dad escaping. "Guldo stop them now!"

"Yes Captain!" Guldo reached out his palms. "Time-"

"Time to perish monster!" Nail drop by a kick at Guldo's head snapping it away from his body.

"That leaves you Ginyu." Raditz raised his power to his maximum as Ginyu-Goku did another pose.

"Today you'll meet your end saiyan!"

* * *

><p>Dore and Neiz's bodies lay out on the grassy field with a hole through their chest. Vegeta and Nappa were on their last legs, their combined attacks had finished them off took away all their Ki. "Where's that blasted namek when you need him!" Vegeta yelled as he took the six and two star Balls.<p>

"Nappa we'll have to use the healing tanks again, we won't be far behind from Kakarot and the others. Then we'll come back stronger than ever!" Vegeta used Instant Transmission, Nappa copied as they left the area laughing at their enemies soon to be deaths.

King Cold landed on Planet Namek. His stature overshadowed every beings height even Nappa. "My sons can battle all they want. For now my quest for the Dragon Balls will take priority first." Having overheard everyone's communications and dealings through everyone's scouters he knew the whole story and what to expect. "Time I find out where the others are."

Ascending upward King Cold came across Gohan's and Goku-Ginyu's power levels at the far east. "Strange I can't feel Vegeta's or Nappa's power anywhere." Looking at the west over a storm of smoke and lighting. "Seems to be a fight going on over there."

Where should I head first, he turned his head from west to east, he grinned and made his final decision.

*Outer Space*

A sphere shaped ship moved across the darkness of space, the stars emitted light to guide them in the pitch blackness. Inside the ship the entire crew watched the battle between brothers. Their power was felt throughout the entire galaxy, which attracted the new comers to see the fight of the year; they traced their power levels near Planet Namek's atmosphere. "Keep your distance; I don't want those two to spot us just yet." Commanded the leader.

Frieza was in his final form, the mark of beatings appeared throughout his body. Cooler had transformed into his final form.

Cooler got around Frieza's multiple Death Beams from an exhausted Frieza, using his tail he whipped Frieza's back before pummeling him with his fists. "Brother, your time is up, you should have been more serious!" Cooler's words echoed as his own fist sent Frieza across some distance destroying asteroids along the way.

"Damn you Cooler! You're form is nothing before my might!" Frieza looking around he smiled and sent the asteroids around him back at Cooler.

Cooler stood uncaring and lifted his arm swiftly upward, the asteroids and destroyed ship parts from the earlier rebellion were flying at Frieza even faster than Frieza's own attack. "Have you forgotten that I possess superior telekinetic powers than you?" Cooler watched as the asteroids hurling at him stopped in midair as Frieza got hammered by thousand projectiles. "A foolish mistake will cost you your life!"

"I…will…not…lose!" Frieza exploded the sudden wave exploding everything away. "Now where are you?" Frieza went looking at every direction in space for him until Cooler appeared behind him as he grabbed Frieza's throat with his forearm and held his left hand behind him.

"Let go of me Cooler!" Frieza felt his arm started to break. "I'm ordering you!"

Cooler chuckled deeply behind the face mask his final form produced. "You have no authority over me!" Cooler added more pressure and tighten his hold on Frieza. "Consider this your final moment!"

"No I refuse to let myself be beaten by you! I'm Frieza!"

Cooler only laughed. "You shouldn't have spent your time following stories about Super Nameks and Saiyans! Because of your failure father had left you to die under my hand, he doesn't care about you!"

Frieza's eyes widen before he used his free hand to throw a Ki blast at Cooler close ranged, temporarily blinding a screaming Cooler.

"I will make sure to pay him a visit after I get through with you!" Frieza held his hands out unleashing hundreds of blasts at Cooler's gut throwing him away from Frieza grinning from ear to ear. "Take that Cooler, do you see why I'm better why I'm the strongest!" Frieza's insults were drowned out by more Ki blats at Cooler until he saw Cooler consumed in the purple light.

Away at some distance Frieza's own eyes widen as Cooler stood unharmed. "No!" Frieza dashed forward until Cooler met him halfway across space trading blows rapidly, Frieza lost the trade and got thrown away the back of his head hitting his destroyed ship that got caught in the middle of their war. Frieza threw a piece of his own throne at Cooler's chest. "I hate you!" Frieza screamed out, he lifted his finger up forming a round ball of red and yellow energy colliding within expounding every second. "My Death Ball will silence you forever!"

Cooler lifted his own hand forming the strongest attack he had. The ball grew into a brilliant light of gold that shone brightly in the dark.

'Cooler's Supernova!' Frieza's mind went into a frighten state. 'I have to use a hundred percent of my full power!'

The leader having seen enough walked away from the screen and entered in a few coordinates in. One of his underlings noticed their ship moving away until they could no longer see the outcome

"Sir, don't you want to see the winner?" He asked while stepping away from the screen to face his leader.

"No, I already know he's going to win. I'm more interested in what Cooler said about the…super" he whispered the last part quietly.

One of the larger underlings peered into the controls and saw a different set from before. "Sir those aren't earth's coordinates, we're headed the wrong way."

"I know, earth will have to wait, I have a better destination in mind." The leader spoke making the others wonder.

The ship left the scene leaving a screaming voice as the two attacks clashed together overwhelmed the other leaving a lone son of King Cold standing.

*Orange Star City*

A pair of wheels rolled over a picture of a four family, each smiling. The man in the wheel chair wore a dark green sleeveless shirt, he wore brown pants with black boots, he tried to move his legs but they didn't move. Thinking this was punishment for breaking the legs of his opponents back when he was cruel he sighed in defeat.

Tien looked behind his chair and saw that same family scattered near an alley way with their briefcase open showing nothing. He knew since Piccolo took his reign people had disregarded laws and morality. Stealing replaced jobs, killing to have a living in this world, rape was a sport to men. The good people that didn't let the world corrupt them had died off since they offered the scarce food and water to begging people and animals.

Buildings were empty, leaving nothing behind as the people tried to flee but most were brutally murdered by Piccolo's children. A white dog barked as he continued to sniff at the picture. Tien smiled he already killed one of children called Fiddle, earlier he saw another one called Bongo terrorizing the stray dog, he arrived in time saving it and killing Bongo with a Tri-Beam. The dog kept following him ever since. He patted the white Labrador retriever's head "No boy it's not food, here I managed to grab some for you at the abandoned market." Tien took out a small brown bag or dog treats giving one to the hungry Labrador who ate it hurriedly, licking Tien's hand.

Tien gave one more to him, his own stomach growled. Food wasn't an option at the moment, he planted some food near a small farm that a kind family owned, they invited him to stay and rest with them as a reward for saving their crops from attacking Triangles.

They lost their only son, their grieved parents saw Tien as a grown up version of their son who was also bald, he was a cancer survivor who didn't past the age of 15 since a Triangle killed him.

Tien sighed and felt his left eye hurt over all the tears he cried as he witnessed a world without law or honor. Soon the Labrador barked loudly, Tien's third eye in the middle opened widely as he felt Piccolo and his minions standing over the buildings surrounding him. They looked over them as hawks waiting to kill their injured prey.

Piccolo stood upon the edge of the tallest building with Rhaita at his side, the others occupying the roof of their rundown buildings.

"Tien, I'm here to fight you!" Piccolo spoke first.

"Figured as much." Tien responded while holding his dog's head down from provoking the others.

Piccolo grunted. "Such disrespect will only prolong your suffering at my hand!"

"King Piccolo let us kill this human!" One of his children pleaded.

"No let me rip him to shreds!" Another one asked.

Piccolo silent them by his angry glare. "No, he will live to suffer in this world. I will teach him the price of defiance my way!"

Rhaita looked down from the roof having a better look at Tien and his companion. "King Piccolo may I request you to kill that dog, its ugly face sickens me!"

Piccolo didn't answer and floated down to meet Tien at the streets. "No one interfere in this fight!"

His children nodded in understanding but were angry at the fact they couldn't fight.

Tien rolled his wheelchair back as Piccolo stepped down making the concrete break form his power. Tien held his dog back from the collar, "No don't go after him, just run along." The white Labrador seem to understand and ran behind Tien into the alley way to wait for Tien to call him back.

"You're dog seems to obey better than you." Piccolo mocked.

Tien gripped his wheels tightly as he pushed his power to his limit. "Let's settle what I should have done to your father years ago!" Tien's aura glowed white.

Piccolo appeared unfazed and took off his cape and turban. "Don't even think about trying to use your Evil Containment Way, you failed last time and today won't be any different."

Earth's strongest warrior knew that already. _'I can't use it with this many of Piccolo's minions around, I've learned from my fight with Drum, good thing Goku came in time to help me, now that he's gone, I have to protect Earth my way!'_

Piccolo opened his mouth shooting a bright beam at Tien, he rolled at the left missing just in time. "Dodon Ray!" Tien aimed for Piccolo's forehead, however Piccolo guessed that and flew over it colliding his fist against Tien, taking him down from off his wheel chair and he landed on the concrete.

"Don't think I'll go easy or give you any pity for being a crippled freak!" Piccolo insulted and went to pick up Tien.

Tien pushed himself from off the ground and flew slamming his entire shoulder against him. "Don't want any from you!" Tien stopped himself and pushed himself with both fists in front of him pushing them towards Piccolo, however he grabbed Tien's wrists and slammed him hard in the concrete making a larger crack at Tien's expense.

The other minions yelled in applause over their King's dominance.

"Yeah treat that human waste with pain!"

"Take his middle eye off!"

"Long Live King Piccolo!"

Rhaita chuckled at the beat down, her hair fell down peering down at the broken Tien.

Tien winced in pain but rather than show pain he wanted to deliver it. "Piccolo take this!"

Piccolo felt his legs give out as Tien head butted himself as he slide toward him knocking off Piccolo from his feet, he reacted in time and touched the concrete. Piccolo pushed himself off into the air, however Tien beat him to it and waited until Piccolo was at his height before dropping both of his fists toward Piccolo.

Tien watched as the King of Demons fell into a dumpster.

The Labrador barked loudly in delight over it, Piccolo got out throwing out a spaghetti box, pizza box with some bread crust and a few other unsanitary items. "You'll be asking death to come to your door once you're under my hand!" Piccolo flew for Tien he hated the way Tien appeared serious, quickly he formed a Ki blats, Piccolo stopped and prepared for what was coming.

"Not yet." Tien said.

Piccolo felt a hot energy hitting his back which flung him towards Tien. "Now!" Tien threw his attack again both pushed against Piccolo until they exploded.

Tien's second copy came up to Tien's side. They looked at Piccolo's clothing, his shirt was torn, other than that nothing else gave any idea that he was hurt.

"Impressive technique. Mind if I borrow it?" Piccolo spilt himself into two as well.

"Thought I had him, guess I have to keep trying harder!" Tien said angrily, he and his copy went battling Piccolo and his own up in the sky.

Each blow brought them appearing in different places in the sky, Piccolo's children saw their king dominated Tien. "Look at King Piccolo, he's got this human meat already in the fire!"

Rhaita looked at her brother called Sitar. He wore purple shorts, with white ankle and white armbands., his laughter felt high and childish. He was small and had light squares on his face and stomach. "Sitar, don't judge a person by their power, King Piccolo has taught us that, maybe you were off scaring children again."

Sitar growled at his sister, "I was hungry besides no human is strong enough to beat us!"

"Rhaita is right Sitar."

They both looked at their older brother Oboe. He had a black cloak on with socks the same as Piccolo. He had his hood on showing his stern expression mimicking his father. He had three extended fingers without claws and head antennas, his face resembled a dark green dragon with black horns sticking out from the corners of his mouth, his eyes were bright yellow with black slits.

"Father has intelligence that alone can make a difference in a battle, the human named Tien possess that skill. Remember Sitar to use your mind in battle not just your fists." He said seriously making Sitar stick his tongue out, while Rhaita thanked her respected brother.

The other children giggled at continued to watch the fight.

Piccolo's copy had struck his hand through Tien's copy making him disappear. Tien now had to content with two Piccolos flying toward an him like rockets.

Bringing up his hands to his face "Solar Flare!" Both Piccolo's faced the opposite direction they brought their hands together and threw a Destructive Wave behind them. Tien ducked away from both blats, he looked up seeing both Piccolos with their hands over him. "Oh no!"

Both of them created a massive wave from their combine power. They stopped suddenly as they turned to see Tien behind them now, the copy threw a hard left while the original elbowed Tien's gut.

"What just happen? Why did dad stop his attack and how did that human meat get behind him?" Sitar questioned as he played on the fire escape.

Oboe looked toward him to answer. "Father knows Tien can use the Afterimage technique, if he went through with his attack he would have wasted much of his Ki as well as attacking all of us by accident, knowing that he stopped and turned around to counter Tien proving his logic true."

Sitar looked at him blankly. "Who knew dad was so smart and soft!"

Rhaita sitting down now with her legs dangling over the ledge shot him a finger beam.

"Watch it you witch!" Sitar yelled as he climbed up the stairs.

"Don't call King Piccolo soft and don't call me a witch unless you rather have your skin used as a doormat!"

Rhaita's threat shut Sitar up as he grumbled and continued to watch the fight.

Both Piccolos kicked Tien through an office building window. Tien fell on and broke a desk. Using this to his advantage he flew from the opposite way and flew at the top, he focused his hands together into a triangle aiming at the entire building. "TRI-BEAM!"

The attack came down and destroyed the entire building as he poured most of his power.

Piccolo's children saw the all building's entire structure surrounded in a blinding flashing light of yellow before being disintegrated completely.

Tien began to sweat and breathe heavily for air hoping he got him.

"Clever as always Tien."

Tien's left eye widen as he saw Piccolo standing in the exact location where the building was a few seconds ago. His pant legs were ripped and his entire shirt gone leaving a few fabric left.

Piccolo clapped his hands in a mocking manner. "You knew I would come looking for you, that's why you destroyed the entire area hoping I would be caught, well it worked on getting rid of my copy but I'm still standing!"

"_How strong is he?"_ Tien wondered while preparing to defend again, with most of his power gone into his Tri-Beam he was entering his limit.

Tien reacted as Piccolo threw his right hand out, Tien crossed his arms together shielding his face from Piccolo's Ki blast.

'_He hasn't thrown anything yet.' _Tien told himself before allowing himself to peer at Piccolo through his arms. Piccolo's evil grin puzzled Tien until he felt his head moving on its own shifting his sight toward the sky. _'What how is he doing that?'_

Piccolo hurled Tien toward the damaged concrete, Tien lifted his head as he was being thrown like a dart without control of his movement or direction. His gaze fell on Piccolo's right arm extended and ending as Piccolo's hand held Tien's foot.

Piccolo shouted as he threw Tien toward one building then his own hand still on Tien, he threw Tien toward the ground, before picking Tien up and swinging Tien at a stop sign, before shifting his gaze at another building.

"Father knows to exploit many openings, his genius knows no bounds." Oboe said suddenly. Making his brothers and sister turned to him. "He took advantage of Tien's handicap. You see father knew Tien had no feeling in his legs, so he latched his hand on Tien's foot catching the warrior off guard. A tactical approach even if cruel was brilliant!" Oboe explained.

The others murmured in agreement, while Sitar growled at Oboe's kiss ass attitude. "I bet I can do it better besides fighting is all about muscle not lame plans, a simple punch can do more than a dumb brain!"

The others ignored Sitar and continued watching Tien being thrown about like a yo-yo.

Tien hit the concrete with a heavy thud where their fight started. Piccolo maintained his grip looking for more areas to demolish with Tien, he felt his own hand being bitten.

"Ahhh!" Piccolo saw Tien's Labrador teeth sink into his hand. "Stupid mutt get off me!" Piccolo growled and began extending his left arm to grab it.

His Labrador's growling woke Tien up as his mouth over drip with blood. "No get away from here, Piccolo will kill you!" The dog didn't listen and continued to bite down harder.

Piccolo's left hand finally reached them, Tien reacted quickly shooting a small ball of Ki down the street making the white Labrador let go and run after it barking loudly.

"Good boy!" Tien said. Piccolo's hand swung for empty air, Tien looked back at Piccolo forming his hands together, with his middle eye he had a close up of Piccolo until he could make out his body within his hands seeing an alert Piccolo. "TRI-BEAM!"

Piccolo retracted his arms back hoping to defend himself in time, however Tien's attack reached him first exploding the King in a dazzling light, making him fall down into the ground cracking the concrete. Piccolo fell down the sewers leaving a grinning Tien and his children looked on bewildered.

"What just happen? How could a simple human being beat him!?" Sitar choked out!

"That's it, I'm going to finish him off myself!" Rhaita screamed. The other's agreed and took to the skies.

Oboe appeared in their path blocking them. "Remember what father said, we must not interrupt their battle, Tien has won fair and square. If we battle him it would be a meaningless win, where is your honor?"

All of them fell silent before Oboe.

"We have no honor especially for some human!" Rhaita exclaimed as the others howled in agreement.

Oboe uncrossed his arms preparing to battle his family to carry out his father's orders if they disobeyed.

"No one dare INTERFERE!"

Everyone thought their ears betrayed them.

Just then they saw the area exploded, leaving a giant hole. Out came Piccolo with veins all over his body.

"What does it take to beat him!" Tien tried to fly but felt his entire Ki drained out.

Piccolo stepped down before a floored Tien. Blood and scrapes were evident throughout the king's body. "I'll admit you're tougher than I gave you credit for."

Piccolo walked toward Tien as he tried to fly.

"I'll let you in on a secret." Piccolo bended down on one knee. "I wasn't using my full power in our fight."

Tien clenched his hands at Piccolo's revelation.

"I had to use half my power to survive both of your Tri-Beams, if I hadn't you would have killed me." Piccolo punched Tien's face. "Look at me when the King talks to you!"

Tien felt his entire face burning with pain, his own body fell giving out completely but Tien had his will to continue on.

Tien paid back Piccolo with a punch of his own. Piccolo lost his balance and fell down both bodies lying opposite of each other.

Piccolo growled and he gritted his teeth. "I won't lose to any mortal!" Piccolo's eyes glowed and he shot forth a pair of eye beams aiming for Tien, managing to roll on his stomach Piccolo missed and struck a faraway gas station starting a fire.

Piccolo chuckled as he could feel Tien's hatred for him ascending higher. "That's right Tien you still care for your home and these people. Look around you crippled freak! My reign has taken away life and morality!"

Tien looked back as Piccolo laughed out loud. "You think this senseless destruction is FUNNY?!"

Piccolo stared straight back at Tien. "I do, especially when people are present."

"What there are still people here?" Tien concentrated hard to sense them.

Piccolo laughed again, "My attacked that you dodged hit a gas station brining out fire! Don't bother sensing their weak power levels. I can hear their screams. The fire is consuming their home, I can hear the fire spreading out of control as a little girl cries out for her mother. The father is trying to calm her down as he's taking her away in his arms. I hear one set of footsteps as the mother yells as her flesh begins to toast as the flames feed on her soul!"

"Shut up!" Tien found hidden power inside himself as he began to float he flew toward them hoping to make it time.

"How are you feeling King Piccolo?" Rhaita and Oboe dropped down.

Piccolo grunted. "You two take me to them, I want to see what this human thinks he can do."

Oboe and Rhaita each held him up on their shoulders and they began flying toward Tien while the rest of Piccolo's children followed to see the carnage.

"I have to find them before my power gives out again!" The fire caught his attention he saw the gas station destroyed and the fire spreading to neighboring buildings and homes.

He saw a man with black hair and moustache trying to calm down his crying girl. He looked ahead at their home already covered with flames, he didn't sense anybody else in there. "No I'm late."

Tien fell down heavily, his arms gashed out blood as they hit the concrete.

The man and girl turned as Tien scream out in pain and tears, he failed to save the girls' mother.

Piccolo and his family flew in time and began laughing at the destruction.

Sitar was the first to talk. "Hey girl want to see me kill your daddy?"

The girl held on tight to her father's leg.

"You leave my little girl out of this!" The man angrily said as he stood in front of his daughter.

"ooo I'm so scared of this funny looking human! Please don't hurt me!" Sitar mocked as he waved his hands around.

The man grew more angry he eyed Tien nearly unconscious he recognized him from the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Let go of me now!" Piccolo ordered at Oboe and Rhaita. He jumped down standing near Tien he brought his hands on Tien's. "I'll make sure you can never use your Tri-Beam ever again!"

"Hey you, leave him alone!" The man shouted, making Piccolo let go and turned to face him.

"So another human disobeys me, well then I guess I'll have to kill you like your wife."

"What did you just say?" The man shook violently.

Piccolo showed his fangs and claws. "I started the fire that killed your wife! You have a problem with that?"

The man couldn't take it anymore, he ran at Piccolo. He brought forth a kick then followed up by left and rights at Piccolo's chest.

"Go daddy beat that man!" the little girl cheered on.

Piccolo's children laugh at the girl. "Your daddy is weak compared to ours, he'll only get himself killed!" Rhaita told her.

Piccolo didn't feel anything from the man's punches. "I had enough of this." Piccolo killed the man with afro hair. His hand took out his heart before Piccolo crushed it in his palm.

The man drop dead leaving a pool of blood forming around him.

"DADDY!" The girl went over to her dead father weeping harder than before.

Sitar ran to her scooping up the blood in his palms and throwing her own father's blood on her face.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she wiped away the blood from her face.

"Your parents are dead! And you're next girl!" Sitar held in his breath his cheeks growing in size.

Tien managed to support his upper body on his left hand. "No kill me instead, leave her alone. Come on your demon bring out your best attack!"

Tien threw himself hitting Sitar's stomach making him spit out his attack towards the sky away from the girl.

"Why you go and ruin my awesome kill?!" Sitar complained over Tien's heroism.

Tien fell by the girl's feet as she watched on in horror as he bled.

"Sitar enough, let them live, I want them to experience the harsh reality of life before they die off slowly." Piccolo stated as he walked away.

"I prefer to spread her blood all over!" Sitar retorted, which made Piccolo glare at Sitar. "Umm whatever you say!" Sitar said as he looked away from Piccolo's stare, he could feel his dad's eyes still on him.

Piccolo looked away and flew off as his children followed him to their next destination.

Sitar inched closer to the girl "Lucky brat! I'll eat you one day in your sleep!" Sitar flew after leaving her terrified.

Rhaita stayed behind and decided to kick Tien's ribs a few times making him moan again in pain over his bruised body.

"Stop that please!" The girl grabbed Rhaita's leg. "No more you're hurting him!"

Rhaita peered below and pushed her down. "Disgusting emotion of mercy." She flew away to catch up to her family.

Tien's Labrador ran back over to them barking as they all left, he growled and went over to Tien licking his face a few times until Tien open his eye.

The girl walked shuffled toward him, she couldn't bare watch her father's body. She held her tears back and sniffed. "Mister are you alright?" Tien nudged his hand to pat his dog, he looked at the crying girl trying to get a better look. She had medium length black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a big plain grey shirt and had black shorts on with pink converse sneakers and white socks. Her blue eyes were puffy as she continued to cry.

Tien looked behind her at her deceased father and destroyed home, not wanting to bring that up. "I'll be fine how old are you and what's your name?"

The girl whipped her tears away with her hands. "I'm six years old and my name is Videl….what about you sir?"

Tien smiled. "I'm Tien, I'm sorry about your parents." Tien said through clenched teeth, he blamed himself over her misfortune if only he hadn't moved he could have died and let them live.

She continued to cry as the dog went over to her and lick her face, earning a small smile from her.

"Videl do you have any family members around the area I can take you to?"

"No sir, my mom and dad were the only ones I had." Videl held back her tears. "They promised to stay with me when the monsters attack, my daddy was a champion but he lost….I have no one now."

Tien muttered something under his breath as he fixed his eye patch in place to his right eye careful not to frighten her. "I'll….I'll watch over you until we can find a way to bring them back."

Videl blinked her eyes rapidly, "Really they can come back?"

Tien knew not to dangle false hope over her, but he couldn't leave her all alone in the cold streets. "Yeah I promise. It'll take a while but I vow to make it come true."

Videl nodded she hugged Tien's dog as he barked and licked her face again, Tien smiled at a rare moment of happiness. He felt weak and tried to fly again under his will but couldn't find the strength.

Videl noticed this and sniffed again "Sir….I mean Tien are your legs broken?"

Tien nodded sadly. "I left my wheelchair back a few blocks when I fought King Piccolo, my dog should be able to smell it out." Tien took out his bag again and held a treat in front of him. "Go find my wheel chair please." The dog barked and went sniffing out the ground moving away to their last location.

'_This kind stranger went through a lot of bad stuff. Mom always said to help people out and be polite.' _Videl held Tien's hand surprising the earth's lone warrior. "I want to help too, we'll be back soon, I'm going to bring it back for you." Videl let go of his hand and went running after the white Labrador.

Tien looked around and saw her dad father. He sulked for a minute before crawling to a soft patch of dirt and began digging a hole.

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo: ? ? ?

Goku: 750,000

Raditz: 600,000

Salza: 200,000

Dore: 170,000

Neiz: 163,000

Ginyu: 120,000

Vegeta: 80,000

Nappa: 60,000

Jeice: 45,000

Burter: 45,000

Nail: 42,000

Zarbon (Monster Form): 41,000

Recoome: 40,000

Tien: 15,500

Gohan: 14,000

Guldo: 13,500

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's note: Hope you're enjoying the story, if you have any ideas to name Tien's dog let me know.


	15. Chapter 15: Current Events

**Chapter 15: Current Events**

*Planet Namek*

Ginyu-Goku went striking Raditz as he defended from his brother's body, Nail jumped in throwing a few kicks at Ginyu-Goku making him jumped back, Raditz brought his leg over his head dropping him down.

Ginyu-Goku flipped a few times over their heads and landed far behind them throwing a couple of Ki blasts their way.

"Watch out, try to find an opening to attack!" Nail yelled, he flew in the air and throwing a Ki blasts of his own.

Raditz picked his speed up, hitting Ginyu-Goku's side before bringing his own fist down on his brother's face. "I was dying to punch my brother's stupid grin!" Raditz said before dodging a wild strike from Ginyu-Goku.

"This body should be strong enough to take care of these two, why isn't it working!" Ginyu-Goku ask in frustration, attempting to use the Kamehameha wave but failed to do so. Raditz went ahead hitting him away towards Nail's side as the Namekian warrior grabbed him by his wrist and drop him down the ground making it shake.

Nail maintained his hand on Ginyu-Goku. "The reason you can't extract Goku's full body is the fact that you possess no knowledge on how to bring out his full power, plus the fact your fighting skills do not mix well with his."

"Enough out of your mouth!" Ginyu-Goku did a push up, turning his hand around throwing a small Ki wave which Nail easily deflected. Raditz leaned forward to Ginyu-Goku and started to punch him uncontrollably. "Ginyu, consider this my first and last act of mercy. Leave my brother's body or perish!" Raditz raised his hand forming his Saturday Crush over him.

Ginyu-Goku eyed Raditz eyes,forming a toothy grin. "Saiyan I don't believe even for a second you have the guts to pull the trigger on your own brother's body." Raditz's hand continued hovering over him. "Would he forgive you, what about his annoying kid. I doubt they have a heart to show compassion!"

Raditz silence him by bringing down his attack on Ginyu-Goku his shock quickly turned into hatred as he felt the impact of the Saturday Crush. Nail let go of him and flew away some distance. _'Raditz what have you done?'_

"Surely my brother can stand being in his body for a while until those Dragon Balls are gather, if the story really is true." Raditz told himself. He began to walk away until he heard a sinister laugh.

Ginyu-Goku's armor was mostly gone, his body bled from his face and chest. "Looks like you gotten soft, I know you held back your power from your attack, you couldn't bring yourself to finish your brother's body no matter what you tell yourself!"

Raditz in a rage dash towards the laughing Captain, Ginyu-Goku spun easily aside with his years of posing grabbing Raditz's tail earning a scream of curses from him.

"I remember you Saiyans have a weak spot, too bad for you!" Ginyu-Goku pulled harder as Raditz fell heavily to the ground. Ginyu-Goku spotted Nail coming to Raditz's rescue from the corner of his eye. "Don't come any closer unless you want to see his guts spilled all over the ground!"

Nail descended down as he witnessed Raditz hit the ground in anger.

"Damn you Ginyu! Let go of my tail right now!" Raditz did his best to get free but felt all of his power slipping away.

Ginyu-Goku laugh again "Don't think that's an option at the moment. I plan to make you lead me to the Dragon Balls, King Cold will be pleased with my work."

"What King Cold?! What happen to your allegiance to Frieza?"

Ginyu-Goku hit a few buttons on his scouter. "Let's just say King Cold managed to convince me to turn my services over to him. He knows all about the famous wish those things can grant." A second later his scouter beeped making the captain grin in delight "As a matter of fact he's here already! Next to my old body and two other insignificant power levels."

Raditz agonizing cry of pain stopped as he fell silent.

Nail's eyes open in terror "No Dende! I have to help him!"

Raditz stared down in the ground with beads of sweat forming down from his face, he couldn't let his family and Dende go up against someone even stronger than Frieza himself. _'I better get out of here while I still have the chance, there's no way we can beat King Cold himself, but…'_

He began to feel his brother's power level begin to drop down alongside his nephew.

'_Should I leave them, would they understand? When did I start to care? I doubt my father will go up against a tyrant like Cold.' _Raditz felt his ribs break.

"Get up I command you to leave me to the Dragon Balls!" Ginyu-Goku yelled as he kicked Raditz again.

Raditz grasps the ground trying to hold on to something. _'I'll beg for my life surely that fool would buy it…' _Suddenly hiss conscience began to hit him painfully more than anything he felt in his fights from any enemy. _'Goku showed me mercy…'_

Yelled toward the sky shocking Nail and Ginyu-Goku. Raditz dug deep within himself trying to find any portion of Ki left. Bringing his right hand and grabbed his own tail, with one pull he ripped his own tail off himself.

"How did this weakling manage to do that, he had no power left!" Ginyu-Goku's face fell to shock and surprised before Raditz pushed his own head down at Ginyu-Goku's nose.

Raditz quickly flew to his brother's location. "Nail come on, we have to save them!"

Nail quickly followed by Raditz.

"Those two will pay dearly for this!" Ginyu-Goku faced toward them his nose bleeding heavily as he growled and began to hunt them down.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Dende I feel better, now I'm going to get my body back!" Goku-Ginyu thanked Dende while feeling the spot Ginyu injured himself.<p>

"Sure thing Goku..." Dende still couldn't believe that his body was stolen.

"Dad how do we get you back to normal?" Gohan felt stronger thanks to Dende's healing ability and his own Zenkai boost.

Goku-Ginyu flex for a moment "Well I'll make Ginyu have no other option. Look Gohan this battle is dangerous so I'm going on ahead, you stay with Dende and guard the Dragon Balls."

Gohan stood next to Dende "Right, I won't let you down dad!"

Goku smiled at his son's courage "I know you won't Gohan. I'll be back soon!"

Gohan's felt a chill all over his body over the power approaching them. "Dad do you feel that!?"

Goku-Ginyu did his best to sense what Gohan talked about. "Sorry Gohan but this body can't sense power levels, do you recognize it?"

Gohan shook his head before he flew to get a better look at the approaching friend or foe. "Dad he's…he's very strong!"

Goku-Ginyu took his word for it. "Dende go hide now!" He obliged and hid.

Suddenly a vast figure loomed over Gohan, he had light purple skin, his battle armor shone bright by Namek's suns, his black cape flew in the air. King Cold's eyes sent fear in the young Saiyan's mind.

Eyeing Gohan's tail he gave a disgusted smile. "Saiyan brat."

"Look out Gohan!" Goku-Ginyu pushed a paralyzed Gohan to the side as King Cold's tail struck Goku-Ginyu's back making his spine almost break from the force. _'What power, I don't believe it!'_

"Hmmm Ginyu what is the meaning of this….wait judging by your voice and perceived notion of saving this Saiyan, you're either turned rogue or Ginyu took your body." King Cold landed down on the ground as Goku-Ginyu stood shakily up. "Well which is it?"

Goku-Ginyu coughed a few times "The second one, Ginyu stole my body!"

King Cold chuckled at Goku's predicament before stepping forward. "Well seeing as you are the adult here, tell me where are the Dragon Balls and you shall be spared for now."

Goku-Ginyu entered his fighting stance best he could. "I'm not telling you anything! Vegeta told me all about you Frieza!"

King Cold became stoic at the mention of Vegeta and his son. "I'm afraid you have me confused, Frieza is my son….I'm King Cold but you may refer to me as ruler of the universe but since you won't tell me about the Dragon Balls I guess it doesn't matter."

Goku-Ginyu wasn't prepared to defend from King Cold's sudden flash of speed, decking Goku-Ginyu's jaw with a flick of his hand before he flew mid-way, driving his foot down on his stomach. King Cold maintained his foot there. "I see you haven't received Ginyu's brains either, I want the other two to come out, maybe they have more sense than you."

Goku-Ginyu wrapped his fingers around Cold's foot attempting to get King Cold off him. "How did you...know…about them? You're not…wearing a scouter…"

A second later Gohan and Dende came out in plain view.

"I can sense power without any technological assistance." King Cold now had his eyes set on the two trembling children. "Now tell me where the Dragon Balls are…..NOW!"

Goku-Ginyu began gasping for air. "Gohan….no…don't…"

"You monster take this!" Gohan threw numerous yellow barrages of Ki at King Cold. "Leave us ALONE!"

King Cold stood still allowing Gohan's attacks to reach him, Gohan heard him laughing in the cloud of smoke. "Child was that all you have?"

Gohan's anger began to rise higher. "Shining Friday!" Placing all his power into his uncle's attack.

King Cold shot a purple beam destroying Gohan's Shining Friday before it reached even reached him.

Gohan began panting at all the Ki gone from his body. "No I put everything I had into that!"

Goku-Ginyu struggled to get free but King Cold shifted more weight on his foot. "This is your last chance before I kill him, where are they?"

Dende turned to Gohan who only shook in anger. "We're not telling you anything, get off him and get ready to fight me!"

King Cold formed a small beam from his finger, pointing it directly at Gohan.

Goku-Ginyu knew what would happen next. "No leave him alone! Gohan! Dende! Run away now!"

King Cold shot his Death Beam toward the sky above him, the Death Beam struck Nail's body as he flew alongside Raditz. Nail dropped down inches below.

"Nail!" Dende went rushing toward him in order to heal him.

"Must I really set another example for these insignificant pests?" Beginning to form another Death Beam until his head felt Raditz's Double Sunday going up against him.

"Cold get off my brother before I mess your face up worse than Ginyu's!" Raditz landed down trembling before King Cold.

Goku-Ginyu began to feel his breath leaving him.

Raditz noted that and began striking King Cold with everything he had. King Cold didn't move as Raditz's punches and kicks rain down on him. "Saiyan are you done playing around, I'm growing impatient over these games!" He raised his hand grabbing Raditz's head slamming it downward.

The impact formed cracks on the ground, which shook the foundations of the area, causing a Dragon Ball roll out in the open.

King Cold left Goku-Ginyu, fling after it. "So this is the famous Dragon Ball that can grant any wish if all seven are gathered." King Cold spotted the other two near a deformed rock. "Two more added to my collection."

Ginyu-Goku appeared surveying the destruction and incapacitated fighters. "Seems I'm not too late!" He landed down next to King Cold, bowing to him. "Forgive me King for my lateness, I arrived to aid you."

King Cold shrugged it off. "Ginyu finish with these pests off permanently, while I go search for the other four." King Cold's telekinesis made the three Dragon Balls float by him, taking off.

* * *

><p>Ginyu-Goku swapped his gaze towards Raditz. "Never pays to defy your superiors!" Gohan got in his way grabbing Ginyu-Goku's neck from behind him. "Kid get off me now!"<p>

"Not until you leave my dad's body!" Gohan kept his grip as the captain tried to pull him off.

By this time Raditz and Goku-Ginyu got up. "Gohan!" His father yelled and went catching Gohan as Ginyu threw him away.

Raditz became furious at Ginyu-Goku pulling out a beam of purple at him. "No one hurts my nephew and gets away with it!"

Ginyu-Goku dug his heel to the ground, jumping from that position avoiding the path of Raditz's attack.

Goku-Ginyu now went ahead and rammed himself to Ginyu-Goku. "And no one hurts my son!"

Quickly Raditz flew aiming a kick at Ginyu-Goku's midsection and pulled him by his hair down on the ground.

Ginyu-Goku managed to escape free until Goku-Ginyu threw a few punches staggering him backwards giving Raditz the perfect chance to ground him.

"No I'm not letting a couple of Saiyans beat the great Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu-Goku dugged his hands on the ground and pulled a large chunk of dirt mix with rocks and threw it up in the air before blasting it with a bright Ki blast then he fired another one at the ground where Raditz's and Goku's stood. _'Now that this raining dust and dirt is providing a perfect cover for me, time to make a change.'_

Ginyu-Goku fired a couple of small blasts at the ground in an attempting to build up the smoke but Goku and Raditz flew away and they simultaneously hit Ginyu-Goku's face. "Give up Ginyu you can't win against us both!

Failing to dodge every punch, Ginyu-Goku leaned on his toes. _'I got to dig deep and find this body bag of tricks.' _Quickly he pulled his hands together at his side trying to concentrate.

Goku-Ginyu pointed at him "Raditz he's attempting my Kamehameha wave attack be on your guard!"

Raditz growled in frustration "I know that, don't start giving me running commentary!" He form another Saturday Crush in his right palm. "I'll make sure it doesn't reach us!"

Goku-Ginyu nodded and began to try to bring out one of Captain Ginyu's attacks out.

'_No I can't formed it, this body knows how to but I don't!' _Ginyu-Goku's scouter alerted him to the rising attack of Raditz's Saturday Crush. _"Guess I have to try something less complicated.' _The captain gave them a smirk and brought his fingers to his face "Solar Flare!"

"Cover your eyes right now!" Goku-Ginyu covered his face with his forearms.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Raditz threw his Saturday Crush at Goku-Ginyu's direction by luck, while covering his eyes with his left hand.

"Change now!" Ginyu-Goku opened his mouth before the Saturday Crush forced him to turn to the left _'I can't catch a break today.' _ Ginyu-Goku thought as he got hit on his side burning off whatever Saiyan armor remained protecting his ribs the attack brought him kneeling at his right side in pain while Ginyu-s body switching technique fired at Goku-Ginyu. _'No not him!'_

Goku opened his eyes and saw Raditz standing next to Ginyu. He blinked a few times before shouting "Raditz I got my body back!" The Saiyan began to stand but caught himself his body taken too much damage.

Ginyu couldn't see but overheard Goku happily shouting over his body being back. _'Then that would mean that the other Saiyan is next to me!' _Still unable to see because of the Solar Flare he spun turned on his left "Change!"

Raditz blinked and felt a painful sensation…he looked at his brother but saw his own reflection smirking directly at him. "What the hell?"

"I have your body now!" Ginyu-Raditz told him before he punched Raditz-Ginyu away across the land.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Ginyu-Raditz boasted in his new body.

Goku managed to get up only to spot Nail motioning to come over behind the few boulders remaining, Goku could see Dende behind it waving at him. Goku dragged his feet over but after one step Ginyu-Raditz heard him.

"Going somewhere my little brother?" Ginyu-Raditz mocked and began laughing at Goku's angry expression. "Now time to deal with you, I'm getting tired of your constant over stay!"

Nail began stretching out his entire right arm grabbing Ginyu-Raditz shoulder getting his attention before he dug his nails deep down on his flesh.

"Oh I forgot about you….how did you recover by attack so quickly?" Ginyu-Raditz asked not feeling Nail's clutch.

Nail frustrated over his lack of power at the moment simply retracted his arm back keeping his distance. "My silence will be the answer to your question." Then shot out a full powered wave at Ginyu-Raditz.

"Fare enough, then it'll be the same when you lie dead before me!" Ginyu-Raditz flew over his attack with ease and began exchanging a couple of blows with Nail.

Raditz-Ginyu flew up from the sea; water began dripping from his armor and body. A scowl evident on his face over being punked by Captain Ginyu. "First my brother and now I'm stuck with this poor excuse for a warrior! I will not stand for Ginyu's ugly mug any longer!" Raditz-Ginyu flew over his original body after Nail crash below by Ginyu-Raditz's kick.

Raditz-Ginyu smirked knowing without the scouter Ginyu wouldn't know his approach. "Alright Ginyu, I have a surprise of my own for you!"

Raditz-Ginyu managed to catch him off guard, exploding a furious sea of punches on Ginyu-Raditz. "Do you ever die Saiyan!?"

Raditz-Ginyu ducked a few wild hits from him. "No not really." He quickly dug one of his horns at Ginyu-Raditz chest spilling the blood as soon as he pulled it out from his old body.

"You!...How….uggggg….noooo!" Ginyu-Raditz held the hole on his chest with his left hand.

Ginyu-Raditz at a last ditch effort moved quickly around and using both of his legs hurting Raditz-Ginyu's back before throwing a medium size energy beam with his free hand, Raditz-Ginyu felt the beam going against his back hurling him faster down on Namek's soil before it exploded injuring him.

* * *

><p>*Earth*<p>

Piccolo flew ahead of his children looking extremely angry than usual over his fight with Earth's strongest fighter earlier. "To be humiliated by that earthling and in front of my children no less, I won't allow him or anyone to undermine my rule!" Piccolo felt his speed slowing down, the wind pushing against him and his children faces only made the Namekian angrier. _'Earlier when I was fighting Tien, I could feel the saiyans that attacked Earth almost two months ago. They're power almost matched my own, but they left leaving no trace. That sudden distraction almost cost me the battle!'_

Sitar being bored at just flying decided to have some fun. "Dad we still going after that guy you told us about or should we wait a few months before you challenge another weak human?"

Piccolo looked over his shoulder firing two laser beams striking Sitar's knees. "Watch your tone with me brat before I kill you myself!"

Sitar began to rub his knees but pulled his hands away from the sudden burning sting.

Rhaita shook her head in disbelief over how dumb Sitar could be at times, she noticed Piccolo landed down on top of a building before she and her brothers joined them.

"King Piccolo is something troubling you besides Sitar?" Rhaita sent an angry glare at Sitar who only ignored her and blew on his knees.

Piccolo looked away from his children gazing up at the sky wondering about Goku and the Saiyans. "It seems my rule is being looked down upon."

"You mean the other two power levels that arrived earlier before vanishing?" Oboe asked walking toward Piccolo his height being at least two inches taller than the Demon King.

Piccolo didn't answer.

"What power I didn't sense a thing!" Sitar interrupted boringly.

"Before any of you were born, I fought two strong aliens called Saiyans, they were the ones that arrived, and they're stronger than me." Piccolo admitted angrily remembering Vegeta using his ribs as a personal punching bag.

They fell speechless hearing their father admit such a loss.

"I admit when I'm beaten, it will only serve me to continue pushing me harder as I train to face them next time." Piccolo looked behind him and pointed at Rhaita and Oboe. "You two will help me fight these Saiyans should they or anyone else ever invade my planet again! I want you to train past your limits do you understand!"

"As you wish father. Thank you for your trust in me and my sister." Oboe replied feeling honored over his father's faith in his abilities.

Rhaita nodded in agreement. "King Piccolo we rather die than fail you."

"Hey what about us!" Sitar yelled out. "We can kill them too! Hell I can win on my own!"

"Watch your mouth Sitar, don't talk like an uneducated human." Oboe reprimanded him in a monotone voice.

Piccolo stood silent before answering "Fighting is different from killing you should know that! All of you aren't close enough to being useful in a battle, unless you don't mind dealing with Goku's kid."

Sitar and the others grew frustrated over their weak power, they never train they were so busy with having fun at the humans expense.

"Stop you monsters and surrender!" A loud booming voice came from a helicopter speaker.

Rhaita fired from her fingertips a dazzling light of green destroying three helicopters entering their vicinity. "Seems earth's toys want us to play with them" She flew up to face them her eyes stared back at then she showed her sharp teeth they saw their were stain with some blood, sending chills down the pilot's back.

Oboe bended his knee before taking off. "Father don't dirty your hands with these, allow me to handle this problem for you."

"Go ahead." Piccolo responded looking at the incoming helicopters arriving to lend their support.

Oboe thanked Piccolo and summoned his speed to his legs and jumped upwards before maintaining his altitude with his flying ability, he twirled around his three fingers in the air summoning a small wind that blew away incoming bullets for him.

"Stop resisting arrest! We order you to stand down!" The voice boomed from the main helicopter, it was black bearing the symbols of three gold stars the blades sped rapidly making a gush of wind blow around the area.

"That's not a convincing enough reason to stop our world domination." Rhaita snapped back at the main helicopter, soon a wall of twenty helicopters appeared forming a wall and they fired multiple bullets from their turrets. "Oh please." Rhaita rolled her eyes in annoyance. "At best those will ruin my clothing." She fired her Scatter Grace each blast detonating upon contact with each machine setting off fireworks. "What a pretty ugly destruction." She said with a smirk.

A few helicopters remaining flew over the roof and dropped down white ropes followed by trained squads sliding down with machine guns in their hands. "You're all under arrest!" The fired together at the remaining ones who took the bullets, they chuckled at the tickling sensation the bullets gave them.

Sitar jumped forward disintegrated every shot with a yellow beam from his mouth before floating upon their only escape, cutting the ropes with a single swipe and proceeded to attack the pilots.

"What are you!?" They all began to retreat upon seeing Sitar ripping apart the helicopter above with his bare hands, pieces of metal rained down as the rest of Piccolo's children surrounded them in a circle.

"We are your predators and you happen to be our prey!" Sitar answered from above, he twisted one of the pilot's head a loud snapping noise was heard as he laughed wickedly, while the rest went ahead beating them to death.

Oboe threw the helicopters together they crashed as an invisible force of wind made them crashed together. "Shame that these males are ignorant they could have live longer."

Rhaita flew next to Oboe surveying the smoke the helicopters emitted from the streets. "I agree, shame that no girl can compare with my looks and power either."

Soon black smoke filled the area, Oboe descended down levitating as blood covered the area from his brother frenzy slaughter. "I recognized the symbols from their attire that they know we're coming for them."

Piccolo opened his eyes not surprised by the mess around him. "He better have more protection than this if he plans to survive."

"Let's go show them personally why they should bow to us!" One of Piccolo's Triangles said

"Better is these humans never challenge us like the others!" Another one pointed out.

Rhaita turned to Piccolo again. "Speaking of humans….King Piccolo if I may ask you, who is this Goku? I kept hearing his name when I spied on those earthlings at the island."

Piccolo sat down. "Suppose I may as well tell you all about our family history, before we spread our invasion." Piccolo closed his eyes to recall his memories. "Your grandfather King Piccolo was the strongest being throughout time…"

Sitar tried to write his name in the puddle of blood around him. "Does Sitar have two e's or one?"

Rhaita slapped the back of his head "None. Now pay attention!"

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

At the moment Vegeta and Nappa appeared with a new set of their regular armor stronger than before after they left the healing tanks. "Hey Vegeta you think they all managed to kill each other yet?" Nappa asked as he carried two Dragon Balls while Vegeta had the other two.

"I can still feel their powers around here…." Vegeta trailed off when he sensed an enormous power level near him.

King Cold clapped his hands together in a mock applause. "I knew you two managed to survive their attacks, Saiyans prove to be a real task to get rid of. And I see you have the other four."

"…Frieza! No….you're not him…" Vegeta responded.

King Cold went over their location in less than a second. "No I'm not, I'm not Cooler either. I'm King Cold their father!"

Vegeta got quiet before growing angry and dropping the two Dragon Balls he knew they stood no chance at beating him yet. He forced himself to bend down on his knee before King Cold. "….We brought….you the Dragon Balls…..King Cold!"

Nappa grew dumbstruck but followed as Vegeta peered up at him throwing an angry scowl at him.

"Yeah…..we're done King Cold…." Nappa couldn't believe they had to sacrifice their pride like this.

"Very well, seems you two have more sense than the rest." King Cold levitated all seven. "Follow me, we should exterminate the remaining ones before they interfere at the last second."

* * *

><p>Goku arrived and managed to get Raditz-Ginyu before Ginyu could finish him off. "Raditz answer me are you ok?"<p>

"Been better." Raditz-Ginyu mumbled.

Nail slammed down his fists down on Raditz-Ginyu's head, before appearing on ground level and throwing his strongest full powered attack at him. "Leave now!"

Raditz-Ginyu pulled himself away in time before more damaged had been done. "He'll be a better choice than this injured body."

Nail flew towards him with a stern expression while Ginyu-Raditz gave him a grin of malice. "Perfect! Change now!" Ginyu's attack went toward Nail but he vanished. _"What it shouldn't have work!"_

Nail appeared behind him trapping him with a full nelson head lock. "It was one of my duplication techniques." He kept his hold on his weaken body. "Goku now!"

Goku dragged Ginyu's old body and threw him in Ginyu's body changing technique path instantly changing back to their original bodies.

Nail let go of Raditz. "Are you well enough?"

Raditz laughed as he looked down on his armor and touched his hair. "Time to send him to hell!"

Goku blocked his path toward him. "No! Ginyu is unconscious he won't be any danger anymore."

Raditz strolled past him and delivered a hard kick toward Ginyu's head.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled in anger.

"Relax Goku, it didn't kill him, I just wanted to knock that idiot out for a couple of hours." Raditz stretched out his biceps for a second "Where's Dende I feel like I got hit with a pile of boulders."

* * *

><p>*Earth*<p>

Tien continued rolling his hands on his wheels on his chair, with each movement putting pain throughout his already sore body from his fight with Piccolo. The blood and sweat had already dried off as he continued going down the dirt path road away from the ruin city. Videl walked quietly beside him while Tien's Labrador went following his master every once a while sniffing the air for food.

"You're being quiet, is everything alright?" Tien asked suddenly trying to ease Videl's fears.

Her eyes lingered on the dirt they were walking on, when she arrived she could tell her father was buried in the ground. She understood what that meant, she witnessed her mother burying their family pet a year ago. She wanted to see their faces one more time but went against crying again.

She nodded at Tien's question. Tien had trouble getting to sit back on his wheelchair, after a couple of forceful minutes she managed to help him sit down.

"Umm where are we going Tien?" Videl looked at their surroundings, they were walking into a rural area, grass and trees replacing the cement roads and buildings.

Tien turned his gaze back to the front of their path. "We're headed to this small farm where these two people were kind enough to let me stay. They're farmers, as soon as we get there we'll eat, you're hungry right?"

Videl nodded eagerly, her family ran out of food hours ago, even all the money her dad had won from the tournament meant nothing now. "Tien…..are those monsters going to go away soon?"

Tien stopped slowly as his dog looked at him.

"I won't let them stay longer than they have to." Tien replied.

Videl saw him breath heavily over his forced strain on top of being severely injured. She walked to the back of his wheelchair and grabbed the handle bars, "Here, let me help you along."

Tien shook his mind away from his thoughts and went turning his neck to see Videl pushing with all her might until she finally heard the wheels moving in motion.

Tien looked below at the passing ground. "You don't have to do that."

Videl went forward holding tight on the bars, breathing extra air as he continued pushing. "It's ok I don't mind it, my dad would always shelter me from everything, I want to try new things."

"Thank you Videl I appreciate it." Tien began rubbing his sore hands and muscles.

Videl pushed Tien along the dirt road.

The Labrador barked happily as he ran ahead of them to check for any potential attackers barking as to ward off any predators.

Videl chuckled lightly. "He's a very protective dog, what's his name?"

"To be honest I haven't thought of one, I'm not good with names." Tien saw as his dog ran around to catch his tail.

"We should name him." Videl spoke as he witness Tien's dog come running back to join their side.

Tien let his hand rest on his dog's head feeling the cool fur brush against his fingertips. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Me?" Videl questioned softly.

Tien nodded, "Yeah, he's your dog now too."

Videl brought her head up smiling as she went looking at their companion. "I want to know more about him first."

"I found him roaming the streets looking for food, then one of those monsters began striking him, I arrived in time to see him try to fight back, he went biting his forearm, I formed my Tri-Beam and killed it before it could hurt him. Since that day he went around following me, I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't go, until I caved in and let him be my partner." Tien felt his hand being licked by his dog. "Before we met you, he wanted to help me fight off more of them, I told him to run along while I fought, he saved me from Piccolo when his grip was on my ankle, but he went biting him, giving me the chance to fight. I threw a small Ki Blast in a ball form so he would run after it, didn't want him to get hurt." Tien finished his story glad that they survived another day.

Videl was speechless for a moment. "….Wow, he's so brave and strong!"

Thinking for a moment Tien agreed, "You could say that he is daredevil."

Videl's eyes lit. "I think I found the perfect name for him, how about Daitan!"

"Daitan?" asked Tien.

"That's right, it means bold and daring, it fits perfectly. Would you like to be named Daitan?" Videl asked him.

The Labrador barked happily a few times as he wagged his tail showing his love for his new name.

Tien took in the moment before allowing himself to chuckle over Daitan's behavior.

After a couple of minutes of silence they Tien's left eye open. "Videl you can stop now, we're here!"

Videl nodded and began to breath out loud her arms were tired and sore.

Daitan barked upon smelling the farmer appear behind a screen door. "Who's there?"

"It's me Tien."

The farmer stepped out from his front door he wore blue jean overalls, glasses and a tan hat, with a shotgun in his right hand. "Hello Tien glad to see you're well." He noticed Videl next to him "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Videl I met her from my trip to the city, I was hoping she could stay if you don't mind another guest." Tien asked. He motion for her to say hello. "It's ok don't be shy."

"Hello sir." Videl waved from behind Tien's wheelchair.

"It's no problem at all!" A middle aged woman stepped out from the door wearing a light purple dress, her black hair was in a bun. "Hello dear, I bet you're starving, please come in, we just finished making dinner!"

Daitan barked as he ran inside the house as she held it open for him to enter.

* * *

><p>*Frieza Planet 79*<p>

One of the soldiers working in the lab received a radio transmission as the metallic black box showed a red light appearing. He recognized it was from one of their space ships he pressed a button "Yes this is Frieza's Planet 79. What can we do for you Lord Frieza?"

"_Not anymore he's dead! We'll rename it Cooler Planet 257!"_ Cooler laughed sitting on a giant throne in the middle of his brother's spare ship with his brother's dead soldiers spilled across the floor. _"I'm heading over there I expect everything related to Frieza gone! Don't tell my nephew anything, I want to see his face when I tell him the news that his father has been killed….by my hand!" _

*Space*

"Our drone has landed down, it's examining the scene as we speak." One of the grunts told his leader.

"Turn on the screen." He answered.

At once they saw Frieza's planet, with a few soldiers walking around unaware they were being spied upon.

"What fools, they will soon learn to fear my power!" The screen went black as he stood. "Land the ship at once! My conquest starts here for what his family did to my planet!"

* * *

><p>*Planet Namek*<p>

"Thanks again Dende for all your help so far. You really help us out a lot!" Goku complimented the young Namekian who smiled knowing he was helping out.

Gohan felt the power within himself. "Dende you're the best!"

Raditz huffed and turned around. "Save all the hugs and thanks for after we gather the Dragon Balls. We have to deal with Frieza's father. I can already sense them approaching…..with….Vegeta and Nappa?"

"Wait I thought they hated being told what to do, why are they working along this Frieza's guy father?" Goku asked.

Nail step close to Dende. "We can ask them for ourselves, they're here."

Gohan felt more confident than before over the increase of his power and being close to his father and uncle.

Vegeta, Nappa and King Cold settled down onto plain. The seven Dragon Balls fell down close to each other.

'_The Dragon Balls they possess them all!'_ Nail thought afraid for his people's most treasured artifacts being used for evil purposes.

"It occurred to me that these Dragon Balls need some sort of code to operate, otherwise they would have activated upon being gathered together. These Saiyans…" King Cold pointed to a silent Vegeta and Nappa. "Told me about two Namekians that may help me get my wish. So tell me if you would be so kind."

Dende looked up at Nail for help. The older Namek patted his shoulder to comfort him. "We'll never tell you how to get your wish!"

"Stop hurting these innocent people before you regret everything!" Goku stared at the face of King Cold.

"I see you retrieved your body back." King Cold looked at Goku.

Raditz bitterly faced Vegeta and Nappa. "Where's your pride, are we the low class warriors that you call us have more honor for our race than you two?"

Vegeta and Nappa remained silent.

"They know there place in the order of my empire. Now Saiyans exterminated those treacherous three except for the two Nameks.

Vegeta flew directly for Goku who managed to block each of his attacks easily before landing a swift forearm across his face.

Nappa blew up the area with a thunderous explosion, Nail took Dende and Gohan away to safety, while Raditz dealt a hard blow against hiss torso and dropped him down with a kick toward his legs.

Goku reacted quick enough to dodge one of Vegeta's Bang Beams from his finger. "Vegeta this isn't like you have you really given up your pride out of fear?" Vegeta didn't answer him and kept trying to hit him.

Nappa continued missing Raditz before he landed a large punch toward his jaw, he didn't flinch instead he mimicked the attack and broke Nappa's jaw with a single punch. "To think I used to be afraid of you! You're nothing more than a weak coward!"

'_My dad and uncle are winning!' _Gohan smiled and though that if they survived this they would come back to earth.

Goku forced his fist through Vegeta's defense making him fly meters away toward a random rock formation rubble covering his entire body. "Sorry Vegeta I hope this lesson will teach you not to harm anyone innocent."

Nappa felt himself being carried by Raditz and thrown across the plain before he threw his Saturday Crush against the large saiyan. "That wasn't even a warm up!"

"Unreliable Saiyans." King Cold said angrily. "Guess I have to dirty my hands."

King Cold rushed towards Goku impacting him with a single punch toward. He blacked out as he heard King Cold laugh. King Cold spun and rush at Raditz missing one of his kicks and attacked from his crouching position toward his side and threw him away with a quick hit from his tail. "To be fair I promise to use half of my power against you. That leaves you now." King Cold told to Nail, Dende and Gohan. "I'll give you twenty seconds to try to run while I hunt you down."

"Listen I want you both to gather the Dragon Balls and split them up and hide them from him, we can't allow him to have his wish!" Nail told them.

"What about you?" Dende asked afraid for his brother.

"I will buy you time. Now hurry!" Nail hurled himself at King Cold.

"Come on Dende we better go now!" Gohan pulled Dende toward the Dragon Balls. "Ok you get two and we'll hide them…" Gohan felt the burning heat reached his entire body, he tried to look at his attacker and saw Vegeta firing from his finger smirking at the fact that his plan worked.

"Gohan are you ok?" Dende reacted in time and caught his injured friend. "Hold on I'll heal you!"

Nappa grabbed Dende from his shirt collar. "I don't think so leave that runt to die!"

Vegeta walked next to Gohan. "I rather see Kakarot's face when I kill his son, but oh well the Dragon Balls will be enough for me. Now tell us how do we summon this dragon for our wish?"

"I-I won't tell you anything!" Dende screamed out hoping Nail heard.

"Shame you chose such a poor choice." Vegeta spotted the bleeding Gohan lying close to the Dragon Balls.

"…Dad….help…" Gohan violently coughed but Vegeta had his foot down on his head forcing his face against the dirt.

"Tell me if you don't want to see your friend's head squished into millions of pieces." Vegeta waited for Dende's answer.

"Dende….don't…do it!" Gohan tried to talk but felt his skull beginning to crack from the pressure.

"I….I….ok I'll call out Porunga, please don't hurt my friend!" Dende said in defeat.

The two Saiyans grinned. "Good choice just in time too, I can hear your friend's breathing stopping.

"What!" Dende shouted in fear.

Nail heard the child's breathing stop suddenly, King Cold stopped his brutal beating upon a bloodied Nail and felt a weak power gone. "What are they up to?"

"Vegeta!"

The three looked over at Goku glowing as a golden aura began to appear around him.

**Power Levels**

Cooler (Final Form): 160,000,000

King Cold (Second Form): 140,000,000

Frieza (Final Form): 120,000,000

King Cold (Half Power): 70,000,000

Goku (Zenkai): 1,000,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 950,000

Goku: 750,000

Raditz: 600,000

Vegeta (Zenkai): 180,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 160,000

Vegeta: 80,000

Nappa: 60,000

Nail: 42,000

Gohan (Zenkai): 40,000

Gohan: 14,000


	16. Chapter 16: Battle Line

**Chapter 16: Battle line**

*Rural Farmland*

Tien was sitting at the round table with the rest of the gang, pulling up his wheelchair close enough to see the food on his plate. Some vegetables, mash potatoes, a chicken leg and some fruit in a bowl in the center. He thanked them before taking a sip of water to quench his thirst.

The farmer's wife smiled as she looked at Videl giving Daitan a chicken breast towards him, he hungrily took it from her hand and started scuffing down on it before he finished up and barked for another piece. Videl gave Daitan another piece from her plate, while she munched on some carrots.

"Seems Daitan over there is a world eating machine!" The farmer noted and smiled as Daitan ate "My wife makes chicken taste better especially with her homemade sauce."

Tien put his fork down remembering Goku's big appetite; he could clear out a restaurant in just one night. "Yeah he reminds me of one of my friends."

"Oh and who would that be?" The farmer asked as he picked up a roasted chicken breast.

"Goku…. I met him when he was a kid and then I fought and beat him at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament." Tien said.

"Wow I knew you were a tough one, but I never knew you were the winner of the 22nd martial arts tournament!" The farmer exclaimed awed by Tien's status.

Tien chuckled as he recalled his memories. "Yeah I was the strongest at that time; it ended in a draw only because Goku fell out of bounds before I did. I learned a valuable lesson from our fight, I changed myself because of him. He made me a better person."

Videl found the courage to speak. "I'm glad he did, you're a really nice person Tien so don't ever change ok?"

The wife chuckled while the farmer nodded in agreement as he ate.

Tien gave her a small smile. "Thank you Videl, I won't ever change."

"I heard the tournament ring was destroyed on the 23rd Martial Arts competition and fellow by the name of Goku entered." The farmer asked.

"Same Goku he actually won the 23rd he beat…..he defeated Piccolo…" Tien said softly.

The farmer and his wife looked astounded at hearing that. "You-You mean this Goku was the one that defeated that awful Piccolo the same one that's destroying everything!" The farmer shouted.

Tien nodded.

"Dear me, where is the young man now?" The wife asked him.

Tien's face harden upon hearing that question. "He's….I don't know to be honest, he left….for the sake of his wife and friends."

They all fell silent the sound of crying brought them back and saw Videl with tears in her eyes.

"Videl what's wrong?" Tien asked concern in his tone.

"My dad was a fighter to, he was training to fight in the world martial arts tournament when it was done being rebuilt but now he's gone because of those green monsters!" Videl sobbed loudly, nobody knew how to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." The wife apologized she felt the sting of death over the loss of her son. "I know what you're going through." She began to cry as well.

The farmer did his best not to choke up. "It'll be ok sweetie, those monsters will pay soon."

Tien finished his meal and began to wheel his way out from the sliding door at the rear corner.

"Where are you going?" The farmer asked.

"To train!" Tien responded sliding out the doors. "I have to stop Piccolo no matter what."

"But you're injured! You have to rest first!" The wife told him as she reached out to stop Tien.

"Don't, I plan to stop Piccolo myself before he takes away anybody else!" Tien rolled out by the ramp they kindly install for him. He looked up the dark cloudy skies hiding the sun, Tien tried to fly again but the effects of Piccolo's near death attacks kept filling his body with inordinate amount of pain. _'I can't waste any time, I have to prepare.' _He floated above the ground before ultimately falling hard to the grassy pasture.

They all left the table to help. "Let's get you up and put you in bed." The farmer said as he and Videl picked Tien up and seated him back down on his wheelchair.

"I'll go see if I can find another doctor in the area, I'll try the phone again." The wife said.

"No don't bother I can go on without one." Tien argued as he continued to try to fly.

"You have to recover that's the most important thing for you." The farmer responded holding him back. Videl saw the spot where Tien fell before looking back at the injured warrior she quickly wiped away her tears. The farmer wheeled Tien back into his home, Daitan began walking toward them.

"Will he be ok?" Videl asked as they entered the room.

"I hope so, for his sake." The farmer replied gloomily. "He shouldn't push himself especially in his condition."

Videl nodded before going back to close the sliding door and checking up at the cloudy sky. _'Mom….Dad….are you up there watching?"_

* * *

><p>*Deserted Island*<p>

"Good work Krillin that about covers the Evil Containment Wave techniquee." Master Roshi walked down the sandy area; they were long ways from the cave.

"Thanks Master Roshi, I'll put everything I have into beating Piccolo and his goons." Krillin settled down trying to catch his breath. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Yes, now would be a good time as any." Master Roshi helped his pupil up. "Remember don't worry about me, just focus on trapping Piccolo."

Chiaotzu came up to them his clothes were in rips over his training with the others. "Guys how do you think Tien is holding up? I can't sense his power."

The others hoped to avoid this question; they looked at Chiaotzu before deciding to face the facts.

"I'm afraid he's gone now buddy, I'm sorry Chiaotzu that we couldn't help him." Krillin looked at him his eyes closed. "We'll make that monster pay for everything!"

Chiaotzu nodded looking at them before talking. "I won't let anything happen to you two."

"Chiaotzu don't say such things, we'll be fine." Master Roshi picked his staff up and began walking over to the cave's direction. "I bet Tien and Goku would be proud of how strong you both gotten."

"We'll see him again. Chi Chi went quietly over to Bulma's garage telling her where we are, she'll said the ship is ready, after we defeat them we'll leave and find Goku and Gohan and bring them back!" Krillin said trying to make everyone feel better.

Chiaotzu gave him a smile.

"Hey I haven't seen you smile in a long time, glad to see you still have faith." Master Roshi added to the conversation.

"Of course, everything will turn out great, Piccolo should be shaking at the pain we have in store for him!" Krillin said.

Within a few minutes they saw Mr. Popo greeting them by the cave entrance as he attended to the fish cooking on the fire. "Welcome back are you all ready for supper?"

"We sure are, we're starving!" Krillin said with a grin.

"I wonder how the rest of the world is faring, with the lack of business and the growing power of Piccolo everyone will have a hard time trying to survive." Master Roshi said out loud.

No one said anything for a while they felt guilty for having at least enough to keep themselves from dying, while the rest died a slow painful death of starvation and dehydration.

Chiaotzu settled down taking a small bite that Mr. Popo handed him.

"After we finish we'll leave immediately." Roshi ordered

"Shouldn't we wait until its day break and catch some sleep?" Krillin asked his teacher.

"Who knows where Piccolo is headed, if we leave by night we should catch up to him by noon, we need the sun to be able to fight instead of relying on the night." Master Roshi responded crankily over his lack of sleep.

"Please come back safe." Mr. Popo asked them afraid this would be the last time he'll see his friends.

"I promise you Mr. Popo nothing bad will happen to us." Krillin told him tiredly as he finished eating his only meal for the day.

They all stared at the fire wondering about the dark future that lay ahead of them. _'I hope.' _Krillin thought before looking up at clouds above. _'Goku where are you?"_

* * *

><p>Rhaita walked across the ledges of the roof wondering why they were waiting around. She looked around the entire roof it was a flat surface with a grey marble structure covered with dried blood on it was a poorly written signature of Sitar. She walked over shaking her head in disbelief as she stared at 'Siytaar' written an hour ago. "Sitar does not have a y either idiot."<p>

Three triangles sleeping began to snore causing her to almost shoot them in annoyance, while the rest of her brothers left looking for humans to kill. "I shouldn't have gone with them." Rhaita kicked away one of the pilot's broken helmet.

She looked over to Piccolo and her brother Oboe meditating for over an hour. She sighed deeply meditation wasn't her thing. She preferred training and actually using her instinct in battle instead of relying on tactical approaches. All the techniques to master, predicting the enemy's movements, while looking for their weakness, using the environment as a weapon. "Uhh all this complicated scenarios are causing me a headache." She said while rubbing her temples.

"Bored are we?"

Rhaita turned around seeing her brother Sitar carrying a white plastic bag full of items.

"You could say that." Rhaita said sleepily. "What's in the bag?"

Sitar grinned happily. "I went searching for anything fun those humans left behind. Want to see what things I 'borrowed' from them?"

"I'm so bored that I will actually humor you…so sure." Rhaita sat down cross legged on the floor.

Sitar growled in annoyance. "Just for that I won't let you touch my treasures!" Sitar reached in the bag pulling out a pair of binoculars. "This I believe is called magic glasses it allows me to see across long distances like a hawk!" Sitar put them toward his eyes gazing at the sunset, than he turned left seeing a few birds flying away in the distance of the orange, red and yellow sky. "I could find any hidden humans far away with these before I swoop in and claw out their hearts out!"

Rhaita gave him an expression of anger as she stayed quiet.

Sitar placed them next to him on the ground. "I also got this 9mm gun from one of those humans that tried to kill me. When I swiped it from the guy and pointed it at them they almost wet themselves! I kept pointing it at everyone I met on my way over here. You should have seen their cowardly faces!" Sitar thought of something before smiling he aimed it at his sister. "Any last words before I shoot your brains out?"

Rhaita maintain her angry scowl.

Sitar pulled the trigger a few times. "You're lucky this thing is out of ammo." He mumbled quietly before reaching in his bag again.

"Let's see here I found this black ball from an abandon place called Jeffery's Bowling Hangout." He put his fingers within the holes. "I think those humans called this a golf ball."

Rhaita face palm in an annoyed manner.

Sitar began dribbling it, as soon as it hit the ground it made heavy thud forming cracks at the floor. "I think it's broken, curse that Jeffery!" Sitar threw it off the roof. "I got more stuff here."

"I got an umbrella here I could use it to hit you in the face when you sleep." Sitar laughed annoyingly he dodged quickly as Rhaita fired a small finger beam.

"Do that and I will use that umbrella to cover me as I make your body splatter blood like a fountain!" Rhaita said.

"No need to get violent!" Sitar complained while taking out boxing gloves, a broken radio and sunglasses. "Hey I forgot I had these!" Sitar put them on looking around the area turning it dim black. "Rhaita I can tell you're jealous of how cool I look come on admit it!"

"I prefer not to look ridiculous thank you." Rhaita replied while she stood up stretching.

Sitar ignored her comment and empty out the entire bag. "That's everything I have." He tried to read something on the bag. "Hey Rhaita come here and read me this, what does it say?"

She walked over taking the plastic bag away from him. "It says warning keep away from children under five, danger of suffocation." She handed it back to him.

Sitar thought for a moment before speaking. "I bet I can outlive anything those humans can't! I accept the challenge, you dare me to prove it to you Rhaita?"

Rhaita thought about it before her eyes open in delight imaging a world without Sitar to annoy her. "By all means put it on if you think you're so brave."

Sitar placed it on his head tying the ends tightly before taking a deep breath after a while he smiled and then he began coughing violently as he dropped down on the floor. "Don't just..just…stand there….help me out!" Sitar reached his hand out for her.

She stood there smirking evilly. "Can't hear you. Mind repeating it?"

Sitar coughed again gasping between breathes. "Help me out….now….idiot…are you deaf?"

"I didn't hear please." Rhaita began walking away.

"No!" Sitar tried to untie it himself. "….Please…..sister…"

Rhaita pondered for a second before walking back and clawed the bag in pieces with a single swing. "You know you could have destroyed the bag yourself by firing your eye beams."

Sitar took deep breathes before laughing sheepishly.

"Consider this a test of using your head for once instead of toying around." Rhaita replied angrily. "Don't expect my help again next time I'll leave you to die."

Sitar stood up and began gathering his items. "Don't lecture me, I could have gotten it if you hadn't interfered in my business!"

Rhaita scoffed before lying down and closing her eyes. "What no thank you?"

"Shut up will you?" Sitar responded he picked something up and started to sneak over to her.

"Remember what I said if you hit me with that umbrella." Rhaita said while keeping her eyes closed.

Sitar frowned and threw it away. "What a kill joy you're so cruel!"

* * *

><p>*Planet Namek*<p>

"_Vegeta!...Vegeta!...Vegeta!...I won't let you escape with this kind of cruel treatment any longer!...You don't care about the innocent lives you murdered, you take delight only in killing!...Gohan never deserved this!...My home is destroyed because of you!...I…I….Raditz was right!..." _Goku tried to fight his conscience trying to take back everything he thought. His heart and mind battled out for supremacy.

"_What' s happening to Kakarot, where is he drawing out this power?" _Vegeta's gazed fell on Goku as his aura glow gold, his power spiked up. _"NO….NO….he can't be…turning…into a-a…super saiyan!"_

"What's happening to you Goku….where is this power coming from?" Raditz spit some blood in his mouth and held his ribs as he rose he looked at him in jealously and pride over his brother.

'This Saiyan is full of surprise, isn't he?" King Cold began walking toward him, quickly reacting when he saw Vegeta and Nappa with the Dragon Balls. "You fools you thought you could fool me? No one shows me disrespect and lives to tell about it!" He burst towards them, Nappa got thrown toward the side from a single hit from King Cold. "You're next traitor!" Vegeta used instant transmission to get away before King Cold fired his Death Beam at him demolishing an empty Namekian home.

King Cold when chasing after Vegeta firing his Death Beam aiming to pierce Vegeta's heart. "What's wrong Prince? Are you a coward, are you that afraid of me?"

Vegeta stopped before growling at the insult. "I fear no one! Especially against a deformed monster! I'm the Prince of all saiyans and I will be your end!" Vegeta mustered all the power he had "Now take this and DIE!" Vegeta's hands contained a purple ball he pulled his hands back. He looked towards Goku forgetting about King Cold…"I will become the Super Saiyan! I will not let that clown take what is mine!"

Vegeta changed his direction and pushed it out towards Goku, the purple wave blasted Goku away as he struggled to withstand the attack. "VEGETA!"

Vegeta kept pouring out his power into it. "KAKAROT! Your son will rot with you in hell!"

"Did you forget about me?" King Cold smiled, seeing Vegeta's shocked face.

"Turns out the Super Namek was a cover up for the Super Saiyan legend, too bad you will see neither." King Cold raised one hand towards Vegeta who continued firing his attack at Goku. "You're rule ends today." He fired multiple Death Beams filling his entire stomach with holes before he stop to check his work.

The smoke cleared, King Cold's face fell to shock. "Impossible how did you survive that?"

Vegeta's stood his ground, he moved one foot forward before he felt his entire body shut down. Falling face first King Cold caught his breath.

"….Curse…you Cold….." Vegeta choked his words out softly. His left eye closed, taking a look around to have one last look at Goku the aura continued to surround him as he struggled to stand, Vegeta closed his right eye. "…..Kill him….Kakarot….avenge us…." His last breath went out along with the sound of King Cold's laugh.

"Gohan, please hold on!" Dende quickly got up and worked his healing powers over him. After a few seconds which seemed like hours, Gohan's hand began to twitch slightly. "Gohan, can you hear me? You're going to be alright, please wait!"

Raditz began to limp toward Dende, his eyes fell on Goku throughout the way. _'His eyes went to pure white, his yellow aura tinted his skin, is this the full power of a Super Saiyan?"_

Gohan's blood disappeared and his injury was gone. His heart rate began returning back to normal his lungs started to take in oxygen. "…Dende thank you."

"Goku he's ok, he's better now!" Dende called out to Goku.

"He…he is…." Goku's ears heard his words clearly his heart beat returned to normal. He looked over at Vegeta's lifeless body and toward a laughing King Cold over his prized kill. _'I was close to killing Vegeta and becoming like him…" _Goku's eyes widen and his mouth formed a smile of relief upon seeing his son stand up running over toward the Dragon Balls.

"That's right I have to stop King Cold." Goku felt the anger leaving his body as well as power, _'I can feel my power starting to fall I got to finish him off quickly.' _he charged straight for King Cold giving him a kick toward the tyrant's neck then he followed up by striking with a wave of punches.

"My you sure have improved in power, but it's still not enough against me Saiyan." King Cold caught Goku's fist with ease and began hitting the Saiyan's face repeatedly.

"Then I'll go all out until I beat you!" Goku swung his leg against Cold's quickly before using his free hand to sent a small Ki blast against him.

"Your power is laughable at best, you should know better than to challenge me!" King Cold threw Goku away as soon as he felt an attack brush against his back.

He turned around seeing Raditz and Gohan.

"Our Shining Friday wasn't enough to stop him!" Raditz cursed as he took a step back as king Cold walked towards them.

"Point for effort Saiyans you managed to burn my cape, consider your lives exterminated now."

"Gohan, take Dende to your father, I'll try to hold him off." Raditz threw another shining Friday against King Cold to buy them time. "What are you waiting for! Get going already!"

"R-right!" Gohan flew for Dende to search for his father.

King Cold appeared "Stupid and weak."

"I am not weak!" Raditz continued shooting wave after wave of his strongest attack. _'Gohan hurry up!'_

King Cold dodged them all and neared Raditz impaling his torso with one of his horns.

"What is that all?" King Cold snickered at the injured Raditz.

"Cold let him go now!"

The king looked over his shoulder at Goku, his aura still blazing but got wider and furious as he saw his brother.

"How do you keep coming back from death?" King Cold's eyes went over to Dende. "I see I have to do something about that problem."

Goku's new speed quickly helped him surprise Cold, pushing his arm toward the side as the Death Wave flew toward the sky. Goku reached for Raditz's body and took him off from King Cold's horns.

"You're not killing anyone else anymore!" Goku jumped from King Cold's right hook and flipped behind him he pushed his elbow against Cold's back, after getting some distance he pulled his hands together "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-ha!"

Goku's attack engulfed King Cold completely and threw the monster against a few hills miles from their position. "Where is he drawing this kind of power!"

Goku continued his Kamehameha wave before it died down. "The power of all the people you killed, the light of salvation!"

King Cold landed half way across the planet landing in the sea.

"Dad you did it!" Gohan came running hugging his father's leg.

"No Gohan I didn't, that wasn't enough." He looked down at his feet the aura of his power faded away. "I couldn't defeat him, he'll be back."

"Then we better make our wish while we still have the chance." Raditz spoke as he got healed.

'That's right what should we wish for?" Goku asked dumbfounded by the sudden question.

"Don't tell me you didn't have any plans formed!" Raditz angrily said over his brother's hollow head.

"No sorry about that," Goku replied rubbing the back of his head before getting serious. "I wanted to erase everything Vegeta and Nappa destroyed when they arrived but with Piccolo there it won't make a difference unless I defeat him.

"So we can't wish back the people that died yet?" Gohan asked.

"No Gohan, they'll just be revived only to be killed by Piccolo." Raditz told him as he got himself up from the ground stronger than before.

"I have something to tell you." Dende said as he went over to Nail to heal him.

"Don't keep us waiting what is it?" Raditz asked.

"Namek's Dragon Balls can only bring back one person back from the dead with each wish." Dende replied him.

"Great more headaches to deal with!" Raditz lashed out to everyone. "We better make our wishes now, I can sense King Cold is coming!"

"Alright what if we wish Vegeta back?" Goku said the first idea that crossed his mind.

"Don't be crazy Goku, Vegeta is better off dead. He wanted to destroyed your planet and people, leave him in hell to rot." Raditz retorted.

"What If we use one of the wishes to get everyone back home, King Cold will never find us there and we'll be saved!" Gohan added as he helped Nail up.

"Hmmm King Cold will not stop until he finds us, but it'll take time for him to find us, we can use that time to kill Piccolo and train until he arrives." Raditz said with a hint of satisfaction.

"We'll save that for our third wish, good thinking Gohan." Goku smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Let's use our first wish to bring back Yamcha we need all the help we can use."

Raditz turned away not wanting to look at his brother's face, the fact he killed his brother friend still haunted his mind.

Nail's senses alerted him to King Cold "Friends I can feel him close to our location, quickly summon Porunga while I'll hold him off."

"I'll join you." Raditz flew high above keeping his eyes at a fixed location for King Cold.

"Alright Dende mind helping us out again?" Goku asked the young N amekian.

"No problem, let me call him out, in the meantime think about your second wish." Dende rushed over to the Dragon Balls and began speaking in his native language calling out Porunga.

"He's here!" Raditz alerted.

King Cold crossed over to the side and began dealing with Raditz and Nail tag team moves, each warrior tried their hardest to hit Cold. "You two will only increase your suffering challenging me!" King Cold slapped away Raditz and jabbed Nail with a single fist breaking through his defense. "So you're the strongest fighter this planet has to offer? I thought that a Super Namekian existed tell me can you transform or are you covering for him until he leaves?"

Nail closed his eyes in pain as he felt Cold's grasp tighten around his head. "The Super Namek is not here! If he did he's just as cruel and twisted as you!"

King Cold didn't take too kindly to that and prepared to put his hand through him until the skies around him darken. "This planet…why did it get dark all of a sudden?" he spun around looking at Porunga's giant form. "What-is this the being that grants wishes?"

Nail quickly capitalized on a distracted King Cold and using all his might he kicked King Cold away breaking his right leg in the process.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz's pink wave threw King Cold away from the sky over the next island over.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" Porunga's voice boomed throughout the area as the others looked on in awe.

"Dende tell him if he can bring back Yamcha to life see if he can appear next to us!" Goku told Dende while the latter turned back and began talking to Porunga.

King Cold rose from the rubble his purple aura flowing around him he exploded the island out of hatred for the Saiyans. "I will not allow my wish to leave my grasp!" He fired multiple full powered energy barrage waves out them.

"Watch out!" Dende pointed to the incoming blasts.

"Tell him if he can restore Earth's Dragon Balls that Vegeta destroyed!" Goku told him before he left with Gohan trying to block the shower of energy balls.

Raditz and Nail woke up in time to the rain of purple spheres. "We got to help the others!" They flew over to Goku and Gohan and began to deflect them with their strongest attack possible.

"Goku, Porunga says it's beyond his power to do so! What should I tell him?" Dende's voice was barely audible between explosions on Namek's surface.

"I don't know!" Goku yelled as loud as he could against the explosions everywhere around him. "Give me a few minutes!" Goku barley dodged another one of Cold's energy attacks and it burned his entire left arm.

Gohan began to go down from exhaustion. "He's not stopping, I-I can't keep it up!"

"Gohan don't you dare give up! This might be our last chance to stop him!" Raditz fired as rapidly as he could, his attacks began colliding with Cold's own.

"Get ready for the second wave you pests!" King Cold fired more energy blast each falling like rain of showers on them.

"We can't destroy them all in time!" Nail exclaimed.

"Spirit Ball!"

Everyone managed to see through the purple raining a man dress in an orange gi. Goku recognized the long black hair and scars on his face, his old friend had returned. "Yamcha!"

Yamcha grinned at his friend. "Mind if I crash this party?" He moved his hands every direction in rapid succession his Spirit Ball followed in command and began striking each falling sphere in a fast paced each blast exploded upon contact and moved toward the nearest one.

"About time you showed up!" Raditz said feeling relife as he and the rest helped Yamcha take out King Cold's bombing assault.

"Goku he's getting impatient what should I do?" Dende called out again.

King Cold locked eyes with a frighten Dende. "Since you insist of disobeying then you are not needed! Die!" King Cold fired a full powered wave at him its speed reached Dende in a second and struck him leg as he jumped out of the way.

"Dende!" Nail yelled out.

He appeared unharmed except for his leg being blown off as the dust was lifted.

"Still alive! Then try to dodge this one!" King Cold fired another one.

"Leave him alone monster!" Nail tried to fly over to save him in time but Cold's attack reached Dende before he disappear. "Where did he go?"

Dende appeared next to a stunned Nail as he looked as the hero of his brother. There stood a grinning Nappa, half of his armored was blown off, but his skin showed little damage.

"I don't believe it! How could Nappa save a child, it's not like him at all!" Raditz spat out suddenly.

"Maybe he's changed?" Goku added, Raditz turned to face him with a look of disbelief.

Nappa grinned again as he raised his hand up, King Cold felt a wave surround him before it exploded around him. "Don't think I'm here to save any of you! I need the kid alive so I can make my wish! First King Cold is going to die by a Saiyan! Then I'll destroy you all!"

"At least hell hasn't frozen over yet." Raditz muttered at Nappa's normal attitude.

Goku and the others landed near him to check on Dende. "Yamcha, Nail, Gohan, Raditz continued throwing your strongest attack to buy us time!"

"Right!" They said in unison.

"Dende…can you heal Nappa?" Goku asked quietly as he looked at Nappa. "I know it seems like a strange request but we need him healed and stronger if we want a chance at stopping Cold."

Dende shuffled his feet over to the scowling saiyan as he shyly raise his hands out. "I trust in you Goku."

Soon Nappa's injuries faded and his Zenkai ability made him stronger. "Maybe I won't crush your head Namekian."

Goku kneel down at a frighten Dende whispering. "Uhh that's his way of thanking you…I think."

"Even if we all worked together we're no match for him, we need to figure out another plan!" Gohan said to the three behind him.

"Let's just wish for King Cold to be defeated by whatever his name is." Yamcha pointed at Porunga.

"Porunga is not strong enough to take a person like him out, he's as strong as Guru is." Nail replied the bandit.

"Think of something fast!" Nappa barked as he continued to explode another one of his storms at Cold.

"Goku can you do your transformation again like before?" Raditz asked.

"Sorry but it only works if I get extremely angry when I thought somebody died and even then it wasn't enough to fight Cold as half his power." Goku said as he continued to look at Cold.

"I suppose we could…." Raditz trailed off.

"We're not putting everyone in danger just to gamble at such a cruel idea!" Nail answered before Raditz could speak.

"Any shot we have in beaten King Cold is worth the risk!" Raditz replied.

"I'll kill you all if you don't shut up and do something!" Nappa yelled he sent another explosive wave trying in vain to keep King Cold at bay as he began getting nearer.

"Goku I want you to kill me!" Raditz stared at his brother.

"No Raditz I'm not doing that at all!" Goku replied shocked that his brother would say such a thing.

"Don't be a damn fool brother! You can wish me back with the Dragon Balls after you kill King Cold!" Raditz argued.

"It still doesn't make it right, I can't kill anyone especially my own brother." Goku argued back.

"Stop talking about showing mercy, not everyone can be saved. In battle there is always a need for sacrifice, those go down to death in honor! Let me attain those heights for the good of the universe!" Raditz replied getting frustrated as their time ran short.

"Hell I'll do the honor of killing you!" Nappa spoke relishing at the thought.

"No! Killing will stop here!" Goku faced Raditz taking a deep breath before talking. "I know many can't be saved, I won't sink to such a low choice in order to get power. It doesn't make it right at all!"

"Enough of your soft talk already!" Raditz screamed out that even King Cold's interest kept him from attacking for a while.

Raditz looked at his large companion "Nappa kill me now and make it quick."

He smiled and cracked his knuckles. "It's not every day I get a prey that wants to be slaughter by the great Nappa!" His hand formed a giant electric ball spinning out of control.

Goku quickly got between them "Stop it Nappa, if you kill my brother I-"

"You'll do what Kakarot? Kill me everyone knows you don't get the guts to go through it!" Nappa laughed at him.

Gohan stood with Nail and Dende uncertain how to help out.

"That's enough we'll find a way out without killing anybody!" Yamcha intervened at their conversation.

A bright purple light passed through the two Saiyans they looked at Raditz falling down at their feet.

They turned to see King Cold at the sky with his index finger emitting a dark smoke. "There I do hope that will speed things along."

"Ra-Raditz!" Goku kneel down checking on his condition.

"That was my kill! You stole that from me!" Nappa threw the attack meant for Raditz at King Cold. "Now you'll replace him!"

King Cold caught his attack with one hand before he exploded in his hand with ease shocking everyone. "Let's proceed with your deaths now."

"Everyone let's attack together!" Nail ordered.

Nail, Gohan and Nappa joined together and went attacking King Cold each of their attacks not getting through.

Yamcha prepared to join them but stopped as he looked back towards Goku. "Goku come on!"

He stayed quiet staring at his brother's body.

"Goku?" Yamcha called out again but got ignored. "Ok, help out when you're up to it." He left him and went for King Cold.

Dende walked up to them. "I can heal him." He said quietly.

"It doesn't make it right." Goku answered. "Death is no laughing matter…the reason I hate all this senseless killing…I killed my grandpa Gohan when I transformed into an ape, I left the world to save my wife and son but left the rest to die when Piccolo took over the world. I thought they could change, I let Piccolo lived and because I did I killed those people…It was my fault!" Goku didn't notice the golden aura becoming brighter as his hair turned into golden and spiked up.

"Go-Goku…" Dende couldn't believe the warm light he emitted from his entire body. "You-You're…"

King Cold dropped down the ground with a heavy thud as he quickly knock out the rest of the warriors. "I see you're doing that transformation again."

Goku spun around and gave him an uppercut bringing a sharp pain against the king's jaw. King Cold was speechless, then Goku dashed forward throwing a rapid haymakers against his torso before finishing the combo with a smooth kick against Cold's face the strike threw him across the landscape, Cold dug his feet hard on the soil at the last second before falling over the edge of the island. His eyes showed hatred for Goku. "What have you become, you're different from before!"

Goku's bright green eyes showed no emotion, his face showed anger against him. "Did you forget? I'm Goku the Saiyan from earth, the light of the voices that died in battle!" He ran as King Cold threw two energy waves from his palms. The Saiyan quickly stopped and held his hand out. "You have two choices today if you surrender then step down and release everyone in your empire! The other choice is death!"

"I'll pick neither!" King Cold extended his arms and legs as he concentrated his power to his maximum! "Now I won't hold anything back! You'll only see the greatest power in the entire universe no one can compare to me especially some Saiyan!"

"Tell me how does it feel fighting the strongest being? It should be the highest honor your species has ever received!" King Cold threw his knee against Goku's stomach as he reeled down he delivered another against his face this time. "I'll tell you a secret, this isn't my full power."

Goku's pupils widen out. He quickly threw his forehead forward against King Cold's knee trying to overpower him.

"I have two more forms to bring out, even if you surpass me in my current form, it won't be enough to save you from my next level of power, when I turn you'll be no match for me Saiyan!" He wrapped his tail against Goku's right arm bringing him toward the left side as King Cold kneed his side this time.

Goku felt his ribs beginning to crack, he looked up and threw a Ki blast at Cold's direction allowing him to get some distance away. "I won't allow that to happen!" Goku stoood on top of a large boulder.

King Cold jumped out and began to turn his left hand out away from Goku.

'_What is he doing?' _Goku shifted his head, seeing Dende near an impatient Porunga. "Dende get away now!"

King Cold's hand suddenly closed as Dende stopped running mid-way and began to float toward King Cold.

"My telekinesis has many uses don't you agree?" King Cold mocked at him.

"Enough leave him out of this!" Goku rushed forward at him, they began exchanging fists, kicks, elbows before King Cold won the duel and delivered a harsh swing at Goku's mouth. He endured and threw forward a strong punch at Cold's chest.

Dende floated above them by the telekinesis.

"Winner gets the kid deal?" King Cold brushed aside Goku's last attack.

Goku got angrier "This isn't a game!" He began picking up his speed and kept throwing lefts and rights at Cold who kept blocking them, he brought his tail in hitting Goku by surprise as he began to fall downwards.

Goku stopped in mid-way and began rising upward striking Cold's chin with his own head. "I won't allow you to do your crimes any longer!" Goku faded away with his Afterimage. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Cold's battle armor cracked exposing his light purple chest and began to feel the attack burned against his flesh. "I won't back down from you Saiyan!" King Cold's chest looked scorched and bloodied as the Kamehameha wave died down.

'_He won't quit, and that attack took everything I had out of me.' _Goku huffed and puffed rapidly.

King Cold felt Goku's power dropping "Done already?" Goku's shoccked reaction answered his question. "Very well then,….you lost!" King Cold gave him a thumbs down as Dende began to fall on top of his horns. "Say goodbye to your friend! His blood will be on your hands Saiyan!"

Goku flew without thinking he held his hands out as he tried to push Dende out of the way, he appeared in a sleeping position as he continued to push Dende away from him.

King Cold's strength began to overpower Goku's as he continued pushing Dende downward with his telekinesis. "Very well I'll impale both of you!" He added more force.

Dende looked up at the dark sky, he couldn't move but felt Goku's hands trying to push him away up. "Goku leave me and stop King Cold!"

Goku's muscles began to ache. The invisible pressure began to push against him. "I won't allow you to die, you're our hope Dende!"

Goku's words rang in Dende's ears. "Goku." He said softly tears forming around his eyes.

King Cold floated straight upward his horns impaled Goku's back pushing through his stomach as the black horns got covered in blood. Goku managed to push Dende out of the way in time.

Goku felt his head spinning, the blood poured from his body and mouth. His entire body went numb. King Cold pulled him from his horns and threw him towards the ground.

Goku didn't move…he couldn't, he felt his golden energy leave his presence, everything he fought to protect began to flash through his eyes before he blinked his eyes as he looked up at King Cold's face upside down…he wished he was stronger…_sorry Raditz….sorry Chi Chi….sorry Gohan…._ His eyes closed a dense darkness surrounded him he could have sworn he saw a golden light sparkle out of the corner from his eye but he saw three dark figures standing there.

**Power Levels**

King Cold (Second Form): 140,000,000

Goku (Zenkai): 2,000,000 x 50 (Super Saiyan) =100,000,000

King Cold (Half Power): 70,000,000

Goku (Zenkai): 2,000,000 x 25 (False Super Saiyan) = 50,000,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 2,950,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 1,950,000

Goku: 1,000,000 x 25 (False Super Saiyan) =25,000,000

Raditz: 950,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 460,000

Vegeta: 180,000

Nappa: 160,000

Gohan (Zenkai): 80,000

Nail: 42,000

Gohan: 40,000


	17. Chapter 17: Family Union

**Chapter 17: Family Union**

*Rural Farmland*

Tien open his right and middle eye, the sunlight went through the white blinds. He struggled to get up but his body hadn't felt any better from his fight with Piccolo. "Wish I had a senzu bean right now." He said to himself. Looking on his left there stood a small clock on a drawer reading 6:59 A.M.

"Looks like I overslept today." Tien said quietly, he began moving his legs again but as usual got no movement. He began to rest his head on his pillow again looking at the white ceiling. "I need to get back to my training."

Immediately he placed his hands behind the back of his head and began doing a few sit ups, after three minutes he winced in pain as his cracked ribs prevented him from continuing. "Can't do anything yet…" He stared off into space thinking of a way to kill Piccolo.

_I know he's not unbeatable…for the sake of billions I have to find a way…for Chiaotzu, Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, Chi Chi, Daitan, Videl…their voices calling out for a hero._

Tien's snapped away from his deep thoughts as Daitan came running in barking at him.

"Morning Daitan." Tien said softly to his dog.

He jumped on the bed and began to lick his face a few times before jumping back down on the wooden floor as the farmer came in.

"Good to see you're a wake Tien, how was the sixteen hour nap?" he joked.

"Not really restful, I've been thinking about training in my sleep." Tien replied half heartily.

The farmer reached to hand Tien a glass of water which he happily took. "You must be real eager to get back outdoors, it was a real peaceful evening for a change."

Tien arched his eyebrows. "Really? I haven't notice anything since I got here, what happen before?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, just concentrate on getting better." He said quietly.

Tien nodded slowly as he placed the glass cup next to the clock. "How was Videl? Did she behave?"

He laughed as if he heard a funny joke. "She was as polite as can be, not one bad bone in her at all. She helped us clean around the house, feeding the animals, at night she came in your room watching over you until she fell asleep in the chair next to you. My wife had to carry her to the next guest room."

"I see." Tien said.

"Good morning Tien, how do you feel?" The farmer's wife walked in.

"Good morning, I'm starting to feel better." He lied quietly.

She nodded. "I bet you must be hungry, let me fix you up a quick breakfast so your strength will return faster." Daitan followed her with the mention of food ringing in his ears,

Tien thanked her as she walked out again.

"I better get going too, work to be done around the farm you know."

"Wait let me help you, it's the least I can do." Tien replied while he reached for his wheelchair near his bed.

"You just concentrate on resting, you can repay us back by defeating those green monsters." He exited the door while giving him a sad smile. "We can't lose you either son."

Tien's center eye was closed while remembering the day before everything was ruin by the saiyans and Piccolo. _'Wish this was nothing more than a dream.'_

"Morning Tien."

He looked over at Videl waving at him.

"Good morning Videl how was your stay here?"

"Great, it's fun being here I got to do cool stuff my dad wouldn't normally let me do." Videl responded as she looked out the small window across the room. "I can't wait to tell mom and dad everything."

Tien coughed into his hand before looking away remembering the Dragon Balls were no more, still he maintained his hope. "I have to train so mind helping me getting me into my wheelchair?"

"I thought you were supposed to stay in bed all day and avoid all of that." Videl questioned him.

Tien looked away sighing to himself before laying his head on the white pillow. "Fine I'll go to sleep."

She smiled as she pulled the bed sheets up to cover him. "Good for you, I'm going to go outside and play with Daitan!"

"Ok just don't wander too far away from the house." Tien called out as she ran out the room toward the wooden stairs below.

* * *

><p>Oboe came back flying toward his assembled brothers and sister, he landed by the edge of the roof as Piccolo stood in front of his son, his stance was unmoving and commanding.<p>

"Well?" Piccolo asked irritated by their sudden delay.

Oboe kneeled down before Piccolo as he spoke. "I have scouted the area thoroughly, I couldn't find any the source of these machine." He opened his palm revealing a destroyed bug in pieces.

"Doesn't matter whoever sent that spying drone will die in the end just like everybody else!" Piccolo said calmly. "In the meantime we're going ahead now, no more distractions!"

"As you say father." Oboe stood up and walked toward Piccolo's side.

Piccolo's children behind him screamed for blood and murder repeatedly.

Piccolo's ears twitched slightly as he began looking at them, his face showing a scowl as he scanned the entire group.

Everybody quickly stopped shouting and began to feel uneasy at their father's eyes.

"Where is he!" Piccolo yelled out loud.

"Who are you talking about King Piccolo?" Rhaita asked timidly. "Everyone has returned early morning."

"I didn't hear Sitar! Where has that brat scatter off too?" Piccolo raised his voice again.

No one said anything as they looked around.

"Get up and find him!" Piccolo shouted once more.

Immediately the sky began to be filled with his children as they flew at different directions for Sitar.

"Damn that kid, if we find him I might as well kill him myself! His troublesome actions outclass his usefulness!" Piccolo said as he paced back and forth.

Rhaita smiled at the idea. "Now that would be something I would enjoy seeing."

"Father the boy needs discipline, not punishment." Oboe responded to Piccolo's threat.

Piccolo stopped as he overlooked the entire ground before him from the ledge of the roof. "We're in the middle of world domination not running some daycare!"

Oboe nodded in understanding. "Did either of you overhear any destination Sitar might have an interest in visiting?"

Piccolo didn't answer.

Rhaita began to think hard at the moment, she recalled all the people she killed, the short trip to the mall for a new shirt, smacking Sitar with the umbrella just a few hours ago, she frown at not being unable to kill him like she promised, and shooting a couple of birds in the morning as target practice. "Nope nothing comes to mind, I usual kick bad memories out of my head."

"I see." Oboe placed his three fingers on his chin as he began to retrieve his own thoughts to surface he made a face as his brain lit up. "Thanks to my episodic memory I might have an idea at where he is."

"He's not at the playing in the sewer again is he?" Rhaita said dryly.

He nodded his head. "No, I distinctly remember overhearing him talk in his sleep about wanting to 'eat' that little girl the human Tien saved. I remember I had to punch his mouth and place a blanket over him so he did not catch any ills."

"That was you who left that blue marked on his face…" Rhaita chuckled as he patted her brother's back. "Way..to..go..Oboe!"

Oboe cleared his throat "Thank you, anyway I can guarantee Sitar has journey over there to take out his rage on her."

"Very well."

Oboe and Rhaita turned around at Piccolo his back still facing them. "If Sitar is really wasting his time with that human girl, then I'll call back the others while Rhaita travels to find him."

"Wait why me?" Rhaita asked annoyed at the task she was given.

"Because I said so. Now get going!" Piccolo responded.

Rhaita held back her tongue as she was prepared to grumble. "Very well King Piccolo." She rose up in the air. "How am I supposed to find the girl?"

"Sense out for Sitar's power if it's too insignificant for you, sense out Tien. Most likely the girl will be with him." Piccolo answered.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys are you feeling those power levels?" Krillin asked Chiaotzu and Roshi, they were using Mr. Popo's carpet in order to conserve energy. "Piccolo and his minions are headed for America."<p>

"Why is one of the power levels headed away from them?" Chiaotzu asked as he felt a shiver running throughout his body. "I thought she was with them?"

Krillin looked at them "Should we chase after her and try to ambush her?"

Roshi shook his head. "We have to focus on sealing up Piccolo first, there the biggest threat. If we defeat him his minions are sure to follow."

"I guess I just hope we're not too late." Krillin replied sadly, he return his gaze at the sky.

Chiaotzu did his best to hold back his tears. Ever since he felt Piccolo and Tien's power spiking up as they fought, he didn't sense Tien's anymore. He hoped he wasn't dead, without the Dragon Balls there was no hope for bringing back anyone.

Roshi coughed a few times as his back began troubling him again. He wondered about Turtle, Oolong and Puar, they were staying with Bulma's parents, he missed them especially Goku.

* * *

><p>*West City*<p>

"Chi Chi shouldn't we wait for the others to join us, what if they need our help to defeat Piccolo?" Bulma tried to reason with her in vain.

She climbed inside the ship. "My baby is the most important thing for me, I also brought along a few of his books to make up for his studies."

"Aren't you concern about the guys? What if they die as well?" Bulma's gaze fell toward the ground as she suddenly remember Yamcha's death.

"I want to bring Goku back." Chi Chi replied her as she looked away from Bulma and stepped inside. "He's the only one that can, they shouldn't have went."

Bulma glared at her in anger, _How can she be so uncaring about Goku's friends? They're risking their lives to protect the planet and we're just leaving them?!_

She has the coordinates set us, before leaving Yamcha was with King Kai and gave them the location of Namek, Chi Chi rushed to Bulma as soon as she heard. They were overjoyed to hear another set of Dragon Balls on Namek, they might have a chance after all.

_If only that saiyan didn't blow up my ship! _Bulma thought bitterly before losing daydreaming about that saiyan. _Was his name Vegeta?_

"Bulma are you listening to me?" Chi Chi called out.

"Huh sorry, you were saying?"

"Hurry up and get inside, we're leaving now!"

Bulma sighed deeply and boarded the ship.

* * *

><p>*Rural Farmland*<p>

Daitan came running back to Videl across the green grass. He dropped the tennis ball and barked again waiting for another throw.

"Good boy Daitan!" Videl kneeled down petting the top of his head. "Let's see how far I can throw now!" She grabbed the ball and threw it far away from the lawn over toward a few trees into the distance leading toward a forest area.

"Owww!" A figure dropped from the trees and crash down on the grass.

"Is somebody hurt?" She called out at the figure as she ran with Daitan over there.

She saw the tennis ball laying by the feet of a green creature she gasped as she remembered him wanting to eat her.

Sitar rubbed his left eye as it swelled up from being hit with a tennis ball. "I came here waiting to hunt you and instead I got hurt by a little girl!" His tone expressing disgusted hatred for her. "Now I will really eat you!" He stood up showing her his teeth growling in attempt to scare her. "You have five seconds to run!"

Videl stood there frozen unaware of what to do, Daitan came forward growling loudly at him.

Sitar inched one foot close to them, before bringing the other one ahead of the other as Daitan and Videl inched back.

"I wonder if your flesh will taste better with blood or better fried!" Daitan shot yellow energy beams from his eyes at her.

She ducked away in time as the beams struck empty air. Daitan growled running over to her.

Sitar giggled over her frighten face. "That look makes me want to kill you!"

He inched closer grabbing her face in his hands, she closed her eyes not wanting to cry, he reached out with one claw he began to push it against her forehead. "Go ahead and cry!"

"Owww!" Sitar peered down seeing Daitan biting his ankle, Videl let out a scream and kneed him repeatedly between the legs. "…."

They left him as Sitar fell over gripping it in pain, "...Dumb….I hate…when this happens!" He fumed and tried to run after her as she and Daitan ran away.

Videl panted running over loose twigs and rocks looking behind her with Sitar flying over to them letting out a loud scream for help.

"Agghhh!" Sitar gripped his ears in pain. His sensitive hearing breaking throughout his inner ear. "Shut up!" He maintained his pained expression as they reached the house, the farmer came out with his shotgun in his hand, and he fired when he saw Sitar.

"Die you monster!" He fired at Sitar, the bullet bounced away as it hit his skin.

"Stupid humans, you should know by now that doesn't hurt me!" He boasted as he rubbed his ears and began to walk over to them.

"Videl get inside now! You too Daitan!" The farmer fired again at Sitar who only stood and grabbed the bullet in his hands crushing it into dust.

Videl ran inside heading up to Tien's room.

"Tell me would you prefer to have your guest killed or eaten before your eyes?" Sitar laughed cruelly as the farmer reloaded his shotgun.

"You monsters killed my son!" He aimed his shotgun at Sitar, waiting until he was face to face with the Sitar's face.

"He would have die anyway, we just sped up his death. Your welcome!"

He gripped the trigger shaking with sweat as he was staring at the killer of thousands before his eyes. _'I won't let anyone in my family die today.'_

He pulled the trigger, the bullet flew out against his face dealing no damage.

His mouth curled into an o shape. "Now my turn to kill you!"

"Dodon Ray!"

Sitar flew upward as Tien came rolling out firing just in time.

"The crippled freaks decides to come out and play!" Sitar flew back down preparing an attack of his own in his hands.

"Guys head indoors, I'll deal with him!" Tien ordered as he kept his eyes set on Sitar. _That took all my energy from me, I have to rely on my head now_

"Wait you're too hurt to fight!" Videl called out as she ran by Tien's side.

"Videl get inside now!" Tien reacted in time grabbing Videl from her waist and set her down on his right side as Sitar fired a yellow energy wave.

Tien rolled ahead jumping from his chair as he used his upper body strength and tackle Sitar down on the grassy lawn.

"Hurry and get inside." The famer pulled Videl and Daitan reluctantly inside closing the sliding door and blinds behind them.

Tien and Sitar rolled around the grass as each fighter exchange fists at one another, they wrestled on the ground as Tien moved his head side to side avoiding Sitar's claws.

"Your power hasn't recovered yet since my dad kick your ass right." Sitar gave him a couple of kicks to his gut.

"I don't need my full power to beat you!" Tien endured the kicking and gave him a hard forearm across Sitar's face, before jabbing his stomach.

Sitar yelled again and fired an energy blast at Tien's ribs throwing him up in the air before falling back down.

"Right and when will that happen?" Sitar held out another energy wave in his palm, he paused and threw it at the farmer's house instead.

Tien's eye widen in fear as he struggled to get up. "NOOO!"

Sitar only laughed as the explosion destroyed the top half of the home while the flames began to appear and spread throughout the wooden home rapidly.

"Why are you didn't this? Is that all you demons care about?" Tien teeth clenched together he laid face first on the ground, he tried to fly again in vain but had no energy inside him.

Sitar pondered the question mocking the thinking statue before bursting in fits of giggles. "I also care about food to answer your question." Sitar kicked at Tien's head as he walked over to the earth warrior. "Excuse me while I go and eat my feast!"

Tien tripped Sitar as he pulled his legs from behind, and started to beat on him, each punch only made him wince in pain. "I won't let you get away with anymore ruthless killingly!"

"Stop it!" Sitar let out a small plead as Tien continued punching his face nonstop, "Get off me!" Tien continued aiming for Sitar's face, he clawed the ground as he escape from two energy beams going out from Sitar's eyes.

He smeared the blood falling from his mouth with his hand, looking at the result his eyes pierced deep into Tien's. "I don't like it when people make me bleed, least of all some weak human!"

"Ahhhhhh help!"

They looked at the house where the scream was heard.

_That voice was Videl's. _Tien began to crawl toward the burning house as fast as he could.

Sitar jumped on Tien's back stopping him. "Don't ruin my fun yet, I want you to watch as the girl dies and screams for her only savior!"

Tien ignored him and continued pushing his upper body up with his hands, causing Sitar to lose his balance and fall over.

Sitar reacted quickly and pinned Tien's shoulders as another voice was heard screaming inside, this one was worst a loud pitch echoing throughout the area as the house finally gave our and crumbled into heaps of burning wood and ashes.

Tien said nothing at the moment, tears only trickled from his right eye. He pulled at the grass repeatedly. He sense her energy gone, he failed again. The fire grew brighter as it increased in size, a few sparks erupted out and fell on the grass around began to be covered in flames as well.

Sitar let Tien go and flew over to inspect the damage. "I get to eat after all!"

Tien continued silent, he looked up at Sitar flying side to side wondering what piece to start off with first. Tien's hands formed a triangle. "I should have protected…" His inner soul burn intensely hot as he fired forth at an unsuspecting Sitar.

"Sitar watch out he's going to kill you!"

He turn around in confusion at hearing his sister's voice, before he felt Tien's attack approaching. "Gahh!" Dashing upward in panic, Tien's Tri-Beam blew off his entire lower half of his body.

Blood splatter everywhere as most of it landed on the flames, his top half fell near the destroyed house, the flames on the grass started to surround him. "My legs their gone! No No No No No No No! I won't be a crippled freak! Rhaita help me please, I can't move!

Rhaita landed in the circle of flame, she grabbed Sitar from his hand and flew out for the sky, her eyes lingered on Tien for a while, she pointed her index finger out at him and fired a purple beam.

Closing his right and middle eye he waited for death but felt the impact behind him, lifting his head around his shoulder he saw a giant hole blocking the flames from reaching Tien's legs.

"But why?"

"Because you hurt the people around you, so think of it as my gift to you." She flew from him with Sitar daggling from her hand, his top half still intact, his insides drip with blood along the way.

Her words hurt his ears more than any other noise in his life combined, he looked as the flames still covered the area.

"Tien here!"

He looked over as Videl came running from an unburned patch of grass with his wheelchair in tow. She helped him up and quickly pushed him away toward the dirt road they were in almost two days ago.

For a few minutes they didn't talk, Tien maintained his right eye closed.

"You bastard!"

Tien open his right eye at the sudden remark as he looked up at the crying farmer in front of him.

Videl stood behind Tien, as Daitan ran over to her side, leaving the farmer blocking the barren road ahead.

"Because of you that monster came coming and destroyed my home and my, my…wife…"

Tien didn't dare look in his eyes. "I did my best."

The farmer continued to cry, "You should have tried harder! She could have been alive! My son and wife are dead you hear!? All because of you!"

Tien felt a pain in his heart as a flood of sadness filled his entire heart as he heard those words.

"And you!" The famer pointed at Videl now.

"You shouldn't have pushed me away, why didn't you push my wife first! She done nothing but give out kindness to the three of you!"

Videl looked at the ground she was standing on, thinking of something else to keep her from crying. "I'm sorry." She whimpered in reply.

"Blame me all you want, but don't blame Videl, she's just a little girl that thought bold enough to save your life, you should at least be thanking her!" Tien screamed out in her defense.

The farmer looked back at Tien. "Don't you tell me what to do! I want all of you to leave here and never come back!"

Tien nodded silently to Videl, he rolled around the farmer toward the dirt road, Videl and Daitan followed behind leaving a noise of sobbing behind them.

*Planet Namek*

Gohan wept loudly over his father's lifeless body while Nappa, Nail, Dende, and Yamcha stood a couple of inches away from them.

"I don't believe it! Goku's actually dead!" Yamcha exclaimed in fear.

"Dende can you heal Goku?" Nail asked his namekian brother softly.

"I can't heal…the dead…" Dende spoke softly in return.

"I say good riddance, lousy low class surpassing me in power!" Nappa snorted as he looked over at Raditz and Vegeta's dead bodies. "Now I remain as the strongest saiyan in the universe!"

"Not strong enough to be any concern to me." King Cold's presence shut Nappa's mouth as he chuckled over their frighten expressions. "I think the title of the strongest in the universe falls solely to me!" Raising both hands an energy wave began to form.

"You will pay for everything you monster!" Gohan's Shining Friday struck King Cold's entire body as the power engulfed him each of the warriors went to attack together.

Nail jumped up and fired his own full powered wave. "Dende please tell Porunga to bring back Goku and Raditz!"

"Understood." Dende began running over Porunga's direction jumping over craters and jagged boulders.

Gohan's attack died down as he began panted hard for air.

"Done already saiyan?" King Cold brought forth his knee deep in Gohan's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

Yamcha came up and threw a few strikes before Cold, stopping only as Cold elbowed his Yamcha's side and brought his fist on his face with a strong force "Hmm what a weakling." He threw him toward Gohan.

Nail burst toward Cold brining his foot down on Cold's jaw.

"Was that all?" King Cold sighed before shaking his head in disbelief and brought his own foot at Nail's head. "Of course it is impossible to think anyone could prove to overpower me."

Nappa looked around him noticing he was the only one standing.

"Next?" King Cold flew toward Nappa not waiting for a response.

"I won't die to anyone!" Nappa hurled an explosive wave from his mouth, King Cold grinned and jumped out of the way, Nappa fired another at King Cold. "Stop moving and hold still!" Nappa screamed out as he prepared another, his eyes caught Dende running over to Porunga. "No you're not wasting my wish on bringing back Kakarot and cry baby Raditz!" Nappa threw an explosive beam at Dende's path, the shock wave sent him crashing backwards.

"What are you doing!" Nail shouted as he came from behind.

Nappa growled angrily "I want my immortality!" Nappa swung an uncoordinated right hook which Nail dodged easily.

"This isn't the time for your selfish matters, we have to work together to defeat King Cold!" Nail dodged again this time from King Cold's Death Beam.

"Once I have my immortality I won't need any of you!" Nappa used Instant Transmission appearing on the ground before Porunga. "Listen you give me immortality before I blow you up!"

"…." Porunga's red eyes blinked a few times.

"Did you hear me!" Nappa yelled up again, his veins appearing on his head in anger as he screamed once more. "I wish for immortality! NOW!"

"He can't understand you." Nappa turned his head around as Nail dropped down. "Porunga can grant wishes if we ask him in our namekian language."

"Thank you for sharing that information with us." King Cold's voice made them turn around again. "I need to keep you alive then, while I kill off the trash here."

"Arrhhh!" Nappa ran ahead to punch King Cold, he grabbed Nappa's hand and aimed a full powered ball at his chest. "Shame you chose to rebel, you would have made a fine servant." Nappa's screams were heard as he was sent hurling away at the dark sky.

Nail, looked at Gohan and Yamcha as they got up slowly. "Gohan take Yamcha to Guru, have him unlock his hidden power, we need as much help as we can."

"You can't hold him off by yourself!" Gohan protested.

"Please Gohan. Trust me." Nail gave him a calming smile before taking off to fight King Cold.

Gohan grabbed Yamcha's hand, he flew the both rose in the air.

"Hey where are we going? We're not running away are we?" Yamcha asked as he began to fly alongside him.

"I'm taking you to Guru, he'll unlock your hidden power."

Yamcha blinked his eyes before shrugging. 'If it's to make me stronger I won't complain."

Nail's left arm was caught in the blast meant for Dende.

"I truly wanted nothing more than to leave you rolling in a grave in pain." King Cold focused on Porunga before looking back at the injured Nail and frighten Dende. "However I need your assistance for my wish, give it to me and I shall spare you a painful death."

Before Nail or Dende could respond Nappa came back to the barren land of Namek covered in burn marks with his saiyan armor blown to pieces, his entire outer surface began to bleed. "These Namekians are under my command!" Nappa kneeled down to Dende, while Nail gave Dende an ok nod to him. Dende began to heal Nappa.

"I hate them more than you, but you disrespected the saiyan race and my power! And nobody does that and gets away with their life!" As the wounds began to disappear Nappa gave him a dark smile as he began to throw a large ball up toward Namek's sky.

Nappa's entire body began to grow dark fur as his body enlarged into a giant ape before their eyes.

"Is that Guru's place you were telling me about?" Yamcha pointed at a destroyed namekian home. "Is this Guru alright?"

Gohan nodded. "He's ok! I can still sense Guru's energy inside."

"Glad to hear it." Yamcha did a double take looking at Nappa's ape form from their distance. "Is that the bald saiyan?"

"He's doing the same thing as uncle Raditz did he's turning…." Gohan stopped for a moment looking at Nappa's giant ape form before looking at the artificial moon falling into a deep trance.

"We might have to worry about fighting a giant flea bag instead of fighting a Cold." Yamcha said jokingly.

"Ghhhha."

"Gohan are you alright?" Looking at Gohan he began to move away from him, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "You too!?"

Gohan had turned into a giant ape as well, he howled at the sky banging his hands against his chest.

"This is not good, I better get out of here before he stomps at me!" Yamcha left Gohan and headed to Guru's place.

"Now do you see!?" Nappa howled before walking over to King Cold.

King Cold flew toward Nappa's side driving both of his legs toward him pushing the giant ape back. "I know all about the transformation, less bothersome than the fake light show your saiyan friend emitted earlier."

Growling at his comment Nappa tried to kick King Cold away but missed him and instead had his nose punched in retaliation.

"Saiyan you're power is still nothing." He delivered another punch toward Nappa's face, with each hit he made him stumble backwards toward the Porunga.

Nail managed to push Cold away with a large Ki wave. "Now!"

"Don't order me around you green insect!" Nappa clapped his hands together at Cold, a loud thunderous noise was heard.

"You actually did it!" Nail exclaimed in relief.

Nappa's hands began to be pushed apart as Cold appeared unfazed by his attack. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!" Cold's sudden forced knock over Nappa as he fell down, a giant hole appeared on the land.

Nail flew grabbing Cold by his neck. "Enough monster you are dying today!"

Cold began to break Nail's grip and started to beat on him.

Nappa got back on his feet with a heavy thud, Cold threw Nail toward the side and went striking Nappa squarely at the jaw. "Do you ever learn?"

Nappa shouted a war cry and tried to land a hit, Cold easily maneuver toward the center of his face again and slip out a small purple blast at Nappa's center burning his entire forehead as he let out a scream of pain.

Yamcha exited Guru's home stronger than ever thanks to Guru, he carried the aged namekian on his back as soon as he felt Gohan's weight landing on the plateau bringing it to nothing more than debris.

"Gohan stop it! It's me Yamcha we're not here to harm you!" Yamcha pleaded at the giant ape.

"Young man, his mind is unconscious at the moment, his hidden beast has taken over, you must strike his tail off or get rid the source of his transformation." Guru said softly as Yamcha looked at the artificial moon.

Yamcha grinned as he began to raise his power up. "Is that all?"

Gohan prepared to jump on them, before Yamcha disappeared with a burst of red landing down on a small cave, he placed Guru down gently. "You don't mind waiting here while I go and save the world right?"

Guru coughed a few times. "Go young man, and provide help for your friends."

Giving Guru a smile he burst away covered in red. "Kiao-Ken times 2!" He flew toward the battle with Gohan jumping toward them dead last.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH NOW!" Porunga shouted down at Dende.

Dende screamed as loud as he could "Porunga please revive the one called Raditz!"

"THAT WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED." Porunga responded. "HE IS STILL IN THIS WORLD."

Raditz woke up in a dazed taking in his surroundings, before piling himself up toward a boulder. "The hell happen?"

His eyes fell on Nappa's giant ape form getting manhandled by King Cold, tempted to cheer for Cold he decided against it and began to limp toward the battle.

Cold brought down an ax double axe handle on Nappa's forehead, almost taking him out. "Weakling, have you comprehended you're demise yet?" Nappa fired a giant purple wave from his mouth.

Cold held it back with his own Death Beam as his begin to win the clash. Ducking quickly Nappa knelt down.

"Ahh bowing down to me. Good work slave." Cold mocked again.

"Shut it!" Nappa lounged himself at him.

Cold went directly at him with one kick adding enough force hurling Nappa away at the sky, appearing behind him, Cold gave him another kick toward the sky hurling him upward, he flew up again and delivered another kick at Nappa's gut. Both fighters were at the highest point in the sky "You're almost outside Namek's atmosphere, I could let you die in space with lack of air, but that won't be any fun for me." Nappa began to start falling down.

"I think I should end our little disagreement here." Cold formed a purple disc with his hand and aimed it for Nappa's body. "Tell the others Cold sent you personally to HELL!"

"Kamehameha!"

Cold spun around seeing Yamcha blasting the artificial moon away. He turned back at Nappa seeing him regress to his normal body shape, his attack missed the small target of Nappa's head and went directly out toward space.

"Mortal you have cost me my victory." Cold glared at Yamcha before his eyes saw Dende beginning to run over to Nappa's body, while Raditz came limping closer.

Yamcha brought his eyes back at Yamcha as he had his fist against Cold's face. "You're even weaker than the saiyans."

Yamcha continued punching at him before breaking off.

Giving him a bored expression Cold held his hand to the sky at once bringing down his sword from the broken remains of his barely intact ship flying past him, it went for Nappa. "Can't have my work go undone, even though I enjoy executing punishment, it's time for his execution!" Cold pointed his finger at Raditz firing Death Wave. "He'll be too slow to even run away!"

"Oh no!" Yamcha flew towards Raditz first, "Hey get out of the way!"

Raditz looked up and saw Cold's Death Wave's shadow over him. "Damn I can't run."

'_I'm not going to make it!' _Yamcha began to slow down as he bitterly thought about his death at Raditz's hand back on earth. _'No, I won't let him die on my watch!'_

Shaking off his memories he powered up "Hope I make it, Kaio-Ken times three!"

Speeding off he grabbed Raditz in time as the Death Wave struck the ground, he did a curve and headed for Dende and Nappa. "Kaio-Ken times four!"

Yamcha grabbed King Cold's sword by the handle and threw it back at Cold, "Just like baseball!" He said out loud, Cold was caught off guard and reacted quickly his sword struck his face, giving him a wide cut across his left cheek.

"Good hit." Raditz complimented Yamcha.

"How dare you strike my face!" Cold fired rapid Death Waves in Namek's sea starting a giant earthquake.

"Good job idiot, now Namek will explode!" Raditz shouted as the sudden quake push him down on the ground.

"Not my fault this guy got all dramatic over a scar." Yamcha replied as he caught his breath.

"Dende."

Everyone turned to see Nail close to death as he crawled toward them.

"Nail, what do I do?" Dende asked as he rush by his side.

"Tell Porunga to fix Namek's destruction, we can't let our home fall into this tyrant's destruction." Nail said weakly, he glanced up at cold beginning to come down. "Hurry Dende while we have a chance!"

Raditz threw a few energy blasts at Cold who took it head on with no damage. "Does this freak have any weakness?"

"I can sense him already beginning to tire out, his power isn't at its peak any more but we're still no match." Nail replied.

"Yeah well we have to try anyway." Raditz muttered, wobbling as he try to stand.

"No you guys won't do anything."

Yamcha walked forward they saw the symbol of King Kai facing them as they stared at his back. "You guys are in no shape to fight, you'll die. I'm the only one here left to hold him off until Dende can heal you."

"You're power isn't going to injure Cold at all." Raditz replied angry over having to be saved by the person he killed.

"I was always the weakest and always got beat, it's my chance to make a difference here, I can at least buy time and get a couple of good hits in. I want to prove to everyone that I'm different that I'm stronger and worthy to wear King Kai's symbol with pride. So you guys take five, step in when you're both good and ready!" Yamcha took off leaving them speechless.

Cold stopped in midair looking at Yamcha blocking his path. "Are you really going to challenge the strongest in the universe? I have killed millions of beings stronger than you, even the super saiyan fell before my power! No one can injure or humiliate me! You are no different!"

Yamcha smirked. "I cut up your ugly mug didn't I?"

Cold fumed at his mockery and went power up and flung a power wave of purple. "You'll die painfully for your trespass!"

Yamcha's eyes focused on Cold's cruel smile. "Ok time to show off my training!" His aura blew around him in a light of white shifting to pink before glowing brighter turning into a fiery red. "Kaio-Ken times three!"

Yamcha zoomed left then right then left again dropping a continuous wave of scatter energy beams on Cold's head, his hand emerged from the smoke, with his hand outreached he grabbed Yamcha's head.

Yamcha kicked away and delivered swift blows before flying away as his Kaio-Ken die down.

"What happen to your surge of power?" Cold questioned as he went colliding with Yamcha.

"Don't worry it'll be back soon enough." Yamcha faded away from his fist and appeared behind Cold. "I'll give you Kaio-Ken times five now!"

Yamcha's body went into a burst of red again as he landed a hard right at Cold's face, making sure to strike directly at the fresh cut from earlier.

Cold felt the stringing sensation and knock Yamcha against a small hill. He hurried toward Dende. "I saw through your distraction!"

"I'M GETTING IMPATIENT SPEAK NOW!" Porunga told him.

"Yes please reverse the damage my home Namek is facing, please restore the beauty of our land and sea!" Dende asked.

"IT SHALL BE DONE!"

At once Namek stopped shaking, the entire blood on the ground vanished, and the debris of metal, destroyed rocks were gone. Each namekian home was restore, the trees and plants appeared as before.

Stopping as he saw Namek restored to glory, Cold tighten his hands in fury, "My wish waster at this…this…pathetic planet's existence!"

"I will destroy this planet again!" Cold shouted at Dende and Porunga.

He was thrown away to the grassy plains by Yamcha's Kamehameha striking the back of Cold.

"Not gonna happen while we're still fighting!" Yamcha lowered his hands in exhaustion as the Kiao-Ken began taking its toll.

Raditz and Nail managed to come to the scene each helping the other limp with their hands over another's shoulder.

"Dende you think you can wish my brother back now?" Raditz asked impatiently.

"Sure, right away." Dende faced up at Porunga once again. "Forgive the wait, please revive the one named-

"Frieza!" A voice called out.

Everyone looked at King Cold in horror.

"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!" Porunga's voice echoed again as his eyes glowed red.

Out of nowhere stood an unharmed Frieza in his final form, laughing out of joy from being back again. King Cold joined in the laughter, the Dragon Balls disperse into the air flying off into different directions.

**Power Levels**

King Cold: 140,000,000

Nappa Zenkai: 860,000 x 10 (Ape Form) = 8,600,000

Yamcha (Power Unlocked): 750,000 x 5 (Kaio-Ken) = 3,750,000

Raditz: 2,950,000

Yamcha (Power Unlocked): 750,000 x 3 (Kaio-Ken) = 2,250,000

Nappa Zenkai: 860,000

Gohan x 10 (Ape Form) = 800,000

Yamcha (Power Unlocked): 750,000

Nappa: 460,000

Gohan: 80,000

Yamcha: 70,000

Nail: 42,000


	18. Chapter 18: Black Gold

**Chapter 18: Black Gold**

*Namek*

Standing motionless, Yamcha stood face to face with the strongest monsters in the universe, Cold and Frieza began walking closer closing the distance between them and the beaten fighters.

"Frieza it seems these fighters are rebelling my rule, shall we teach them what happens to those that disobey?" Cold asked his son.

"Leave these maggots to me, they'll know my wrath! Then I shall take kill Cooler!" Frieza shouted as he view the green sky.

Cold placed his hand on Frieza's shoulder. "We'll deal with that later, right now we have work to do."

"Hey Dende." Yamcha whispered toward him as he hid behind Yamcha's leg.

"Ye-yeah?"

"I'll draw them away and you heal up Raditz and Nail-"

Yamcha was suddenly picked up by an invisible force and levitated far away from Dende. Frieza snickered as his hand was drawn out toward the sky. "What was that you were whispering to him over there?"

Yamcha floated in the sky without any movement. "Like I'm telling you anything!"

"Fool you are never to speak to me like that!" Frieza began closing his hand, the pressure was felt on Yamcha as he felt his body beginning to break. "The universe knows death is brought early for everyone mocking me!"

"Double Sunday!"

Frieza looked over his shoulder, seeing his father blocking Raditz attack. "Now don't be rude and attack my son, he was giving a speech."

Raditz dropped on his knees as he began panting heavily. "You monsters will burn in hell!" Lifting his head up Cold silence him with a strong kick.

Frieza looked back as Nail continued attacking his front side, with no damage being brought.

"Namekian, are you really the Super legend?" Frieza kicked Nail's legs from under him and placed his foot on the back of Nail. "If so you greatly disappoint me! I wasted my time for nothing!"

Nail tried to get up by Frieza's power was too great for him to even move.

"Frieza, forget about that old myth, I have seen and killed the Super Saiyan legend myself." Cold proudly boasted as he dragged Raditz by his right leg.

"Is that so?" Frieza chuckled and looked at an unmoving Raditz. "I can tell it's not him, so was it Vegeta?"

King Cold laughed. "Really that arrogant monkey? Never in a million years, it was somebody named Goku if I recall correctly. He died protecting that trash right there." He pointed to Dende who began to turn away and run.

Frieza stopped Dende again with his free hand levitating Dende, bringing him closer to Frieza's face. "What's so special about him?"

King Cold came forward and began punching Dende with his left fist. "This little brat delayed my killing of these fighters with his healing ability. Bothersome but I say we bring his death sentence first!"

"No-no please, spare him."

They looked down at Nail struggling to free himself from Frieza.

"He's just a child…" Nail heard Dende's whispering voice above his head.

"Do you actually believe we'll show mercy to anyone!" Frieza shifted his leg away and began kicking Nail's stomach repeatedly.

Cold pointed his finger again at Dende, moving it towards Dende's chest. "I find the heart to be a nuisance, don't you agree? Why don't I get rid of it right now!"

"Stop it!"

Cold and Frieza looked right above Dende's head and saw Gohan preparing an attack in his hands. "Let him go!" He said trying his best to look menacingly.

"I forgot about this one." Cold shifted his finger over to Gohan now. "These saiyan children should be taught some manners."

"I warned you!" Gohan yelled, his hands fired yellow Ki blats that went around Dende and targeted Frieza and Cold's side, he fired in a rapid pace while the father son duo remain standing laughing at Gohan's futile attempt.

"My daddy wants me to stop you!" Gohan raise his power as high as he could. "And I won't fail him!" He finished the wave with a Shining Friday, throwing as hard as he could at them.

Dende remained floated in front of Frieza and Cold, he saw their bodies unharmed, their eyes showing off the evil in their hearts. He felt a sudden dread over him. "Gohan! Run!"

Cold fired just one purple wave out, Gohan ran towards him surprising them, jumping at the last minute he got homed in at Cold striking with his fist, before flipping over to Frieza kicking him a couple of times, as he pushed from Frieza's chest with his feet he jumped over to Dende grabbing his friend and flying away.

"That little brat thinking he can hurt us!" Cold shouted in anger as he prepared to follow. "I'll show him the meaning of pain myself!"

Frieza looked down and saw Nail gone. "Where is the namekian?" He looked over to his father's empty hand. "And where is the saiyan monkey!"

Cold and Frieza began searching the area and found them afar the edge of the sea, escaping as Gohan got their attention as he fired off continuously at them while they did.

Even though their bodies ache with pain they found the strength to smirk as they pointed at Frieza's right arm still outstretch toward the sky.

"What does the mean?" Cold asked suspiciously.

Frieza looked at his own arm following up where Yamcha was still being held in his grasp. His view was block by a small glowing blue ball that overshadowed them as it began descending the area.

"Take the Spirit Bomb!" Yamcha yelled from behind the blast. He pushed with all his might.

"No they diverted our attention away from him, it was all a ruse!" Frieza frantically shouted, but both of them got hit with the blast, pushing them down the surface of the waters as the island they stood on was destroyed, their skin being cut up and bruised at the Spirit Bomb continued its dive, soon their screams were gone as they fell deeper.

"You did it Yamcha, you defeated them!" Gohan cheer as he flew up next to him.

Yamcha didn't smile, he kept looking at the water, wave after wave moving as he did he began to tense up. "No Gohan, I didn't have time to gather up enough energy to take them out, I think I just got them angrier." With that Yamcha fell from the sky in exhaustion, Gohan reacted quickly and caught his friend.

"Dende, you have to heal the others up while we still have some time!" Gohan shouted at Dende who already ran to Nail and Raditz.

Nappa appeared before Dende blocking his path, lifting him up by his neck.

Gohan stood frozen and prepared to attack until he felt Frieza and Cold coming back up from the sea.

"Namekian I'm in a bad mood, heal me up before those two return!" Nappa barked out at Dende. He tighten his grip and looked back at Gohan and Yamcha. "Take me to the guy that unlocked they're powers, or else!" Nappa held out an electrifying sphere of power and threw it a Nail and Raditz, both damaged warriors were shot back and injured even more. "Next time it'll be even worse for them!"

Gohan looked at Nappa and back at the sea. "Dende take heal him and take him to Guru, we have to no choice!" Gohan angrily stated while eyeing the bruised Nappa. "He's on our side right now."

Nappa laughed and took Dende with him. "I can sense that overgrown insect, with you next to me, no way will he refuse!" They appeared before Guru with Instant Transmission.

Cold and Frieza ascended from the waves, they're bodies were moderately bruised all over for the most part.

"I will kill you now." Frieza spoke after a second, yelling his aura grew violent,

"Now the universe will suffer for your faults!" Cold joined his son in powering up, Namek began shaking under their combined powers.

Raditz tried to sit up. "Gohan!"

He looked at his nephew's face, he was obviously scared, but the look in his eyes showed a brave heart…"Like Goku." He muttered proudly, before closing his eyes.

Gohan place Yamcha on the grass and made his hands into fists, maintaining his ground he looked up at the green sky. "I'll make my dad proud, I won't run away anymore!" Gohan ran ahead toward them.

He pushed his legs ahead as he got near them, their combined power kept pushing him back, but he walked closer step by step, as if he was walking into a hurricane. "I am a saiyan from earth!" Gohan prepared an attack in his hands two orbs of blue appeared.

Frieza and Cold finished powering up and went straight at Gohan, he fired first at them, and they took his attack face first that delayed them for a second before picking up their speed up again.

"If that's the best you got then say goodbye to your pathetic life!" Cold was inches away as he prepared to strike Gohan's head off his body.

Out of nowhere a kick was heard as the force shook the area, Nappa kicked Gohan away with his right foot "Pay attention you brat, I'm not saving you again!"

Frieza aimed for Nappa, he used Instant Transmission to get away and appeared behind him bringing his boot down on his back.

"Did you actually think that would hurt?" Frieza turn away in midair and blasted Nappa away with his Fissure Slash.

Nappa was blasted away, however Cold sped up and knocked him back down to his son again. "Frieza let's make an example of this saiyan."

Frieza's grin grew wide as he lifted Nappa up. "It be my pleasure to make sure this monkey knows his place!"

He regained consciousness and began pounding Frieza away. "No I won't die, you hear me! I won't!" Nappa's eyes grew wide with fear as he saw his attacks did nothing.

"I hear you, but I won't grant you a swift death, that's too merciful for you!" Frieza caught Nappa's left hand with his own and began to pull away. "Let me know when it hurts." Frieza insulted him as he did Nappa began screaming in pain, he tried to get away but Cold appeared behind him and cluthed his other arm, pulling away.

"I wonder what we should do with two arms, any ideas Frieza."

He laughed at Nappa's pained expression. He started to hear a small crack, "We could force feed this monkey to eat his own arms, he must be hungry?" Frieza kicked Nappa's gut. "I say he needs to eat more, we'll work on his legs next!"

Fighting back, Nappa fell down, his knees digging deep into the dirt, he felt his arms about to break at any time.

"The great Nappa reduced into nothing more than a coward. Just like all the saiyans they're nothing before m!" Frieza's voice echoed throughout the area. "I'll give you one chance to beg for mercy."

Nappa bit his tongue and kept his head down to the ground.

"Look father, it seems his pride is keeping him away from a life of pain. These saiyans and their pride." Shaking his head in disapproval.

Cold smirked and held his right hand out, out of nowhere his sword came flying back to him and landed in his hand. "Let's speed this along now, I haven't got all day actually."

"You should have some patience, it makes this maggots learn pain the hard way." Frieza gripped tighter at Nappa's arm. "Go ahead, we have plenty more weaklings to kill as well."

Nappa's eyes flashed back to all the people he killed, his power was fear throughout the planets he conquered, he despised working under Vegeta, hoping one day he had the chance to kill him. Destruction and killing brought joy to his heart, he never understood the meaning of mercy, his own pure evil heart grew pained as his pride took the most damaged, and he felt hopelessness and despair clouding into his mind.

While Frieza continued belittling the saiyan race, Cold's face fell stoic as he grew weary for a moment. _I feel an unbalanced force in his power_

Nappa's entire body wanted to tremble, his blood boiling over in anger, turning into pure hatred. The sky became darken upon command, the waves began rising high as the surface started to shake. A dark silent filled the entire area, Frieza noticed the sudden change in scenery even admiring such a darken place for a second.

"…Rahhhh…Hgeerr!" The pain in his arms intensify his burning hatred for Frieza and his father, his mind began flooding as images of killing them began clouding his mind, his eyes flashed bright to dark green before turning black again. His head yanked up facing Frieza dead in the eye. "…Rip you inside out!..."

Frieza looked unfazed. "Mind telling me how a saiyan plans to do that without arms?" He jerked his arm back pulling Nappa's arm, he was surprised his arm still remain attached. An invisible force deep in Nappa's mind stiffen his body.

"…Rip you inside out!..." he repeated again his eyes blacken again as the image of Frieza and Vegeta tormented his conscious played like a recording. "Rippppp you inside outtttt!"

Frieza kept his unfazed expression up, not backing away from Nappa, he stood his ground and kept provoking Nappa's wrath. "Sounds like you're stuttering, I should fix that right up!" He slapped Nappa across the face and back.

"Frieza." His father warned, he noticed a dark light developing around Nappa. _He won't be chancing into….one of them is he?_

Cold looked far away at Goku's lifeless body, the holes he punctured earlier were still fresh, he soften remembering he killed the super saiyan already.

Nappa screamed out loud as the ground started shaking violently as he yelled, a burst of rage filled his head and eyes. His mind turned to Frieza and Cold with a lust of killing.

_Destruction._

_Domination._

_Destroy._

His pupils enlarged as a burst of light formed his very being. "Frieza! Cold!" An unknown experience he found hidden inside his heart surfaced up, his aura grew into a blacken gold. A whirlwind covered them as Nappa continued unleashing his power.

No more talk, Nappa grinned like a mad man, and he pulled his arms into a clap bringing Cold's and Frieza's head crashing together, kicking Cold off to the side easily, he went tackling Frieza.

Unprepared and unguarded Frieza's face felt the impact of Nappa's fist sending him hurling like a doll thrown about by a hurricane. "Frieza, now you see I'm a Super Saiyan!"

Frieza stood up from the rubble and looked at Nappa as his light emitted the entire sky, suddenly Nappa stood in front of him with Instant Transmission, and he glared again at Frieza and drove his fist right at the center of Frieza's gut.

"….How can..this….be I am Frieza!" He voiced his concern out and drew rights and lefts all of which Nappa blocked easily, he rammed his head deep into Frieza's face breaking his nose.

"Leave my son alone you behemoth!" Cold came dashing from behind with his sword in his hand, he missed Nappa by a three feet wide, the saiyan grabbed Cold's head and Frieza's as well and drove them together into the ground, making a large crater with their faces.

"Now you see that I'm the strongest saiyan alive! I no longer have to listen to anyone. Today you all will bow as I destroyed every planet!" He brought their faces from the dirt and rammed them together repeatedly laughing at their pained expressions, blood emerged from both of them, Cold swung his tail at Nappa, while Frieza struck Nappa's face with his own.

Both attacks from them forced him to let go as he groaned, he felt he was being pushed back, he look behind the gaps of his fingers seeing Cold's Death Blaster pushing him away from the land toward the sea, Nappa concentrated his energy throughout his body and grabbed the purple wave in his hands. "Ahhhh I won't die easily you freaks!" Nappa lifted their attack over his head scorching his hands in the process.

"Father he can't be the super saiyan can he?" Frieza stood up from the ground and focused his energy into his hands. "He's nothing but a monkey, he can't be giving us this much trouble!" He fired the energy balls at Nappa.

The super saiyan sped off toward them charging up an attack in his mouth.

"You think challenging me will get me to bow to you!" Frieza fired another set as Nappa came closer. "It will only speed up your death!"

"Frieza calm down and focus!" Cold lashed out, he grabbed Frieza by the tail and flew up as the island exploded from Nappa's Break Cannon.

The smoke provided covered as Nappa got hit by their combined Death Comet exploding as Nappa's chest got burned badly. "Rahhhh!" Nappa growled at he looked at their grinning faces. "You! You're going to the afterlife once I get done with you! You hear me no one keeps-"

Frieza fired a Death Beam as Nappa talked, he transported away and appear behind Frieza. "Got you now you-"

Cold threw his an uppercut toward Nappa's chin. "You talk too much, I do hope that will quiet you for a second."

Nappa staggered backward, eyeing Cold. "No more playing around!" He began charged up another Break Cannon until Frieza grabbed Nappa by his arm and throwing him over his head at his father.

"Why don't we play a game of catch?"

Cold gave Nappa a smug look as Nappa's body got thrown his direction. "I'll make sure to teach this saiyan never to mess with my family!"

Cold arched his hands behind his back and lashed them out hitting Nappa's face back toward Frieza.

"ENOGUH!" Nappa threw on an explosive wave taking Frieza off his feet toward the ground.

"I'm stronger than both of you!" Nappa came running at the down Frieza. "Now you two can't beat me!"

Cold got in the middle of them and held his hand out. "It's simple, what's the use of obtaining great power if you have no idea on how to use it properly." He finished his sentence by blast Nappa away with a purple beam. "It also doesn't hurt to have a two on one advantage wouldn't you say?"

Nappa regained his composure as he stop in the air.

"I'm am a Super Saiyan I don't need any help!" He came flying down on the ground with his foot forward. "I'll crush you into pieces!"

Cold and Frieza jumped from their position, as Nappa left a giant hole by his foot, and continued to follow them exchanging blows. The impact sent shock waves, waking Gohan up from his slumber as he laid out sprawl.

Gohan open his eyes first as he stood he witnessed a light glowing aura, his mouth formed a smile. "Dad? Dad you're back!" Gohan froze on the spot as he saw Nappa was inside the light fighting against Frieza and Cold. "No it's not him, my dad is still dead."

Gohan hung his head not caring about helping Nappa, a voice called him back to the scene.

"Gohan can you hear me, are you alright?" Gohan recognized his voice and faced Dende flying over to him, along next to him were Raditz, Yamcha and Nail missing their injuries thanks to Dende.

"I see you're still alive." Raditz stated hiding his worried with his scowl as he looked up at the fight. "Nappa is the Super Saiyan legend."

"Should we assist him?" Nail questioned, flinching as Nappa's mouth got hit with a nasty right by Cold.

Raditz snorted. "No he'll only attack us for interfering, this is Nappa's battle let him get killed if he wants!"

"I agree, we should get out of here before this place explodes." Yamcha added.

Dende finished healing up Gohan. "What do we do now? If they continue to battle then Namek will be destroyed along with the rest of us!"

Nail pondered the question before witnessing Nappa appear behind Cold and Frieza throwing out a yellow wave that drove them toward the sea.

"We need to convince him to teleport the fight somewhere more suited to withstand their destruction." Nail finally answered as he floated from the shaking ground.

"Nappa's not the type to worry about a planet, he'll only want to level it clear unless…" Raditz trailed off.

"Unless what?" Nail asked him.

"We convince him there's another area more 'fun' to destroy instead."

Yamcha's eyes widen at Frieza. "Whatever it is, we need to do it fast, and he's planning on giving Namek a giant final end!"

_How is a saiyan monkey proving to be such a monster, no I refuse to be humiliated. First Cooler and now him! No it's enough!_

Frieza prepared a Death Ball in his finger while Nappa struck Cold's stomach before taking him down with a heavy fist.

"Nappa wouldn't be better to fight somewhere else!" Raditz called out from below.

"Huh?" Nappa countered Cold with a head-butt toward his head.

"This place is too boring to fight on, we're saiyans! Not some insects jumping around this dull looking planet looking for flowers!" He continued calling out ignoring Nail's stare.

Nappa paused for a moment looking at Namek's surface.

"I say we regained the honor of the saiyan race by destroying Cold's home planet instead! They're plenty of soldiers there to make it more of a challenge fitted for our race!" Raditz hoped Nappa would buy into the bait.

Nappa's smile grew wide with the idea of a challenge.

"No we fight here, our planet would not be dirtied by your presence!" Cold lashed out as he prepared to cut Nappa's head off.

"Great idea Raditz!" Nappa spun and caught King Cold's arm before the sword reached him. He aimed at Frieza's Death Ball and threw Cold over to it.

"Frieza get rid of it before I collide with it!" Cold's frantic yells were heard by Frieza as he threw it down at Namek before making it grown in giant size.

"Quickly launch your strongest attack unless you want to die!" Raditz charged up his Saturday Crush.

"Hope this works." Yamcha muttered as he launched his Kamehameha Wave at it.

Nail nodded in agreement and fired his energy wave at the Death ball.

"Shining Friday!" Gohan shouted as he helped along.

Their strongest attacks struck the Death Ball resulted in a clash of energy blasts throwing off a wild wind blowing around the planet.

"No I won't let my strongest attack fail me!" Frieza spread his hands out.

Nappa fazed in front of him brining his fist down on his head with Cold is his left hand. "That was for making me your slave!"

Nappa found King Cold's soldiers far away from Namek by their energy signature. "Got cha! Now let's change this boring scenery into something more suited for destruction!"

* * *

><p>*King Cold's Empire*<p>

They suddenly appeared above Cold's white palace overlooking the inhabitants there. The area was mostly dark gray with a blue like smoke covering the sky, the moons were still high into the night.

He peered below at the unsuspecting soilders and slaves working on more ships in a rocky mountain. "Time to make our welcome!" Nappa dropped Frieza and Cold down, their bodies instantly crashed on the ground their bodies caused an uproar as the onlookers began cursing at the two fallen figures before freezing at seeing it was Cold and Frieza.

Nappa laughed uncontrollably as everyone looked up at the golden saiyan.

"I think that's Nappa!" One of the soldiers pointed at him.

"No way, what would a saiyan be in King Cold's empire?" Another one questioned him.

"I recognized him from the saiyan profiles at the lab." A grunt solider stated.

"Whoever he is, he attacked King Cold and Lord Frieza! Fire!" The first solider fired at Nappa with an energy gun strapped to his forearm.

The rest of the soilders followed suit, Nappa felt something brush his body, and he looked at all the soilders firing their red lasers at him.

"You think those toys can injure me a Super Saiyan!" Nappa arched back and burst forward at them as the red lasers bounced off him.

"What did he say?" A soldier asked in fear.

"I believe he said a super saiyan?" One of the slaves working said happily. "Finally we're saved!"

Nappa exploded as he hit the ground, everyone got thrown away miles away from Nappa.

"I'm not your hero, I am the destruction of planets! Nappa the Super Saiyan! Nappa grabbed a soldier aiming his fist for him, he grabbed him by thee neck and snapped it.

Another group of soilders went ganging up on him, Nappa shook each of them off with a sudden explosive wave, and he caught one of them by the leg and started swinging at every one that fell in his sight. "Come on give me a challenge this is starting to look like a bloodbath!"

"Don't stop attacking!" A soldier yelled as loud as he could over the explosions and screaming soilders begging for their life or screaming in pain over rupture organs.

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

The combined attacks of Gohan, Raditz, Yamcha and Nail repelled Frieza's Death Ball toward Namek heading off to Space.

"Well what now how are we going to know if Nappa won?" Gohan asked as he sat up against one of Namek's trees.

Raditz shrugged in response.

_I think I can help out with that!_

"Where is that voice coming from?" Nail darted his head around for the source.

Yamcha stared up at the sky smiling "I recognized that voice, he's King Kai my teacher in Otherworld. Anyway what's up?"

_Not much, things got pretty boring up here without you here to entertainment us without you constantly crashing yourself against everything with the Kaio-Ken._

Yamcha fumed while the rest of them snickered.

"Yeah have your laugh, you guys owe me for saving you!" Yamcha snickered. "Anyway King Kai you said you can tell us what's happening wherever Nappa is?"

_That's right, I can hone in on the fight and let you know what's going on. Give me a minute to find them._

"Thanks King Kai you're the best!" Yamcha complimented his teacher.

Gohan shuffled next to Yamcha nervously. "Excuse me sir, you think you can tell me if my dad is up there?"

_You're father, ahh yes Goku I believe. He's on his way on snake way over to my planet to train with me._

"Thank you sir." Gohan answered happily.

_No problem anyway I found them battling in King Cold's empire._

"I wonder if Nappa's gotten rid half of the population by now." Raditz asked jokingly.

* * *

><p>*King Cold's Empire*<p>

"Leave right away, retreat he's too powerful-" Nappa cut off the green reptilian soldier with a fist going through his head.

"It's no fun if you all retreat! I'll just sent you all to the afterlife!" Nappa rose up toward the sky and exploded a few spaceships leaving the area with his eye lasers targeting the ship's pilots.

King Cold and Frieza regained their senses and headed for Nappa.

"No one lives to ruin my empire!" King Cold prepared his sword in his hand.

Using his forearm to block his own head, getting a deep slash across it Nappa descend in time and kicked Cold away as Frieza saw a wide open. "Nappa you were always stupid more so than an average monkey!" Using multiple barrages of energy blasts Nappa's body began to feel weaker as the pain rang everywhere.

"Frieza!" Nappa flew toward the energy barrage taking hits along the way but he didn't care and elbowing Frieza's midsection, he bit Frieza's tail like a rapid dog and began shaking him around and tossed him toward a high tower on King Cold's palace.

"Mind if I interrupt you're little monkey training?" Cold swung again and tried to grab Nappa's leg as he continued thrusting his sword up hoping to kill Nappa with one attack.

"Stop calling me a monkey!" Nappa's golden aura expound while charging his volcanic explosion, King Cold looked too late in time and felt the explosives trigger around him as he fell down the roof of the palace. "I'm a super saiyan! Remember that! Or maybe this will remind you!"

Frieza grabbed Nappa in a headlock before he fried his Bomber DX. "You made father angry, I say you have 5 seconds of breath left!"

Nappa struggled to escape Frieza's grip. "Shut up Frieza! I won't die yet!"

Cold dashed with his sword forward, Nappa open his mouth creating another Break Cannon and fired at close range.

"Father!" Frieza watched as his father got consumed in the exploding cloud again, Nappa pulled his head back against Frieza's nose prompting him to release him from his grip.

"You'll join him soon enough!" Nappa took Frieza's strikes before being knee up in his face.

Cold came out half of his face bloodied by Nappa's attack.

The saiyan ducked in time as Cold swung wildly into the air cutting Frieza's entire arms off. The two dismembered limps fell deep into the burning homes around the planet. Grabbing the injured Frieza, Nappa held him as a wounded prisoner as he faced a stunned King Cold.

"I say I have the upper hand now!" Nappa held his forearm against Frieza's throat. "Go on and attack me if you don't mind killing your son!"

King Cold maintained his gaze at Frieza as his limps bled heavily.

"Father get him off me!" Frieza struggled as he tried to escape.

Cold drew his sword forward and threw it directly at Frieza it went through Frieza's forehead shattering the purple glass like dome on his skin. The sword managed to pierce through and struck Nappa's chest.

"Father…" Frieza talked through the pain as he began to lose consciousness. "Why have you…"

Cold looked indifferent at his son's pain. "These super saiyans taught me something. The first one named Goku died protecting the namekian boy in danger I wouldn't want a faith like that myself. This one taught me that that true power lies within the pure cruel heart. Even if it means killingly my own flesh. To think you would be killed by your brother and injured by this saiyan monkey. You deserve to die. I prefer my Cooler anyway."

Frieza was loss for words as his father's revelation. "Cu-curse you…"

Nappa let go of Frieza's body as it pummeled toward the burning debris as he took the sword breaking the skin of his chest and broke it in two with his hands.

"Not bad got me chuckling over your pathetic son, now I show you what happens when you make a saiyan bleed!"

Cold was sent spinning by Nappa's double fist over his head toward a burning building, Nappa soon followed by throwing a raining energy blasts setting off more fires around the palace as the sparks caught his against anything flammable.

"My palace will be decorated with your severed head super saiyan!" Cold took Nappa by surprise by coming out from the flames as his tail became covered in fire burning off his flesh.

King Cold reached for a javelin hung on the wall and aimed it at Nappa.

He sidestepped easily and tripped over Cold's broken mirror falling on the glass shards as they pierced on the back of his skin, "Ahh, stupid glass!" Reaching for a shard he slashed across King Cold's thigh, before throwing Cold at the opposite wall with a scatter energy blast.

"Foolish saiyan that level of attack is nothing before me!" Cold bounced back and prepared a false energy wave, Nappa held his hands out, but Cold quickly reached for a mounted window ripping it from the wall he smashed it over Nappa's head stunning the giant fighter momentarily,

Pushing through the pain Cold delivered a series of rapid strikes and following by kicking at Nappa's legs throwing the giant on the cold black floor.

Nappa reached for a table and threw it at Cold's incoming Death Beam and began spearing Cold through the wall into the adjacent rooms speeding the crumbling of the palace.

Cold started banging the top of Nappa's head before digging his sharp nails against the temples of his skull leaving five bleeding holes on each side of his head.

"Cold get ready to bow down to me!" Nappa gave Cold a hard kick sending him toward the throne room of located in the center of the palace room.

Cold pushed himself off the ground narrowly missing Nappa's eye beams which targeted his large throne chair instead.

"You saiyan trash will not only meet death but even your soul shall be condemn!" Cold flipped back and jumping on his heel he shoulder blocked Nappa's left shoulder breaking it completely as he led out a scream of agony.

"No one will recognize you when I burnt off your entire skin off your body!" Nappa lifted two fingers up, Cold recognized that moved and he dashed forward again, Nappa exchanged it for an explosive wave as Cold collided against it, he endured the pain and pushed his hand threw grabbing Nappa by his head and launched him up the palace ceiling, Nappa crashed against multiple upper floors before crashing through the roof as he floated up in the night sky.

Nappa grinned through his bloodied face and lifted two fingers up, instantly exploding the palace up in millions of pieces.

Nappa appeared by the edge of where the palace once stood seeing Cold's entire right side badly burned and busted up leg and arm as they dangled there across the harsh cold wind of his planet.

"That's it…I surrender to you super saiyan." Cold choked the words out as if he tasted the worst food throughout the galaxy. "I bow to you." He did his best to bend his left knee as he laid his hands toward the bloodied floor of all the fallen soldiers that died along the palace's destruction.

Nappa showed no delight instead he walk forward about to delivered the finishing blow. "You recognized that I'm not the saiyan elite anymore, but the Super Saiyan King!"

"Of course sire." Cold led out a devilish smile as Nappa inched closer.

Nappa stopped before Cold with his hand sparking in energy as he reached for Cold's head.

Cold looked up and prepared to gore Nappa with the horns in his head. "Foolish saiyan, I will never be defeated!"

Nappa grabbed him by the horns and pulled them off with sheer brute strength.

"Rghhhh! No my horns!"

Nappa drove the two horns through Cold's eyes leaving them impaled inside his eye sockets. "EAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Tell the devil I sent him my kind regards you filth!" Nappa lifted his hand up, at that precise moment Cold's body blew up scattering off his pieces of his flesh around the grounds of Cold's once empire.

He turned around seeing the destruction and carnage he spread. Smiling over his win he walked up the stone steps where Cold's throne used to be, he overlooked the entire area covered in fire. "I say we give this planet a permanent end for good!"

Lifting his arms out an electric orb began consuming it and he launched it fifty feet upward at the blackened sky before disappearing with his instant transmission as it hit the planet's surface.

* * *

><p>*Deep Space*<p>

"Lord Cooler we have urgent news to report!"

Cooler open his eyes showing a hint of anger in them. "You disturbed my sleep, I plan to be well rested before meeting my nephew and capturing his father's quadrant!"

The soldier trembled as he walked over the ship's panels. "Sorry to disturb you Lord, it will never happen again! I swear!"

"Well what are you waiting for, tell me the news now!" Cooler made a metallic sound as he struck the floor with his tail showing his impatience.

The blue skinner soldier brought on the transmission through the screen. "This was relayed just moments ago by your father's home planet!"

_Lord Cooler! Help us! –Static- We are under attacked by a monster! Your father –Static- has been murdered by this golden warrior claiming to be the Super Saiyan! Please help us for you are our only hope! –Static- Oh no he's planning on blowing the planet up! Lord Cooler save us…._

"That was the last we ever heard from your father's empire. Your crew tried to make contact again but we found no signal." The soldier replied, he took a few steps back as Cooler rose from his chair.

"I heard stories about this super saiyan legend, I be interested to find out more, better not be utter nonsense like the super namekian!" Cooler sat back down again taking deep breathe.

"Set course for my father's nearest planet, I have a feeling this saiyan will be there."

The soldier walked over the computer screen. "Ummm Lord Cooler what about this signal from Planet Frieza 79? Aren't you going to answer it?"

He slowly crank his head over to his soldier. "Are you disobeying my orders?"

He gulped before bowing down in front of him. "Forgive me Lord Cooler, my mistake, I shall set course right away!"

Cooler turned back toward the oval shaped window immediately seeing the stars past as they changed course. "That's King Cooler from now on."

* * *

><p>*Planet Frieza 79*<p>

"What do you they aren't responding? Try again!" An injured yellow soldier had his armor torn off, his entire body covered in bruised from the earlier invasion.

"I'm trying they're ignoring us! And I tried to contact King Cold, he's not registering any connection!" The short blue soldier was repeatedly pressing the button to resend the transmission. "I think the saiyan already got him!"

The yellow soldier shook his fellow comrade. "Don't say that! The saiyans are ruthless savages! There's no way anybody can travel light distances in a matter of seconds!"

The planet continued shaking uncontrollably, the temperature rose hotter than before as if the cold winter night just an hour ago never existed.

"Then we'll start the escape pods and leave while we still can!" They began running toward a hidden hallway for the escape pods, the earthquake kept making their escape difficult.

Suddenly a blast made them turn around, their eyes grew wide as they saw six beings there chuckling. The light eerily grew redder as the hold being them showed the dying planet.

"Your little game of hide and seek is over!" The leader step forward from his reinforcements blasting the escape pods.

"Please let us live! We'll join you!" The yellow one pleaded.

"Have mercy on us!" The blue one added.

An orange skin alien passed by his leader and leveled the yellow soldier with a single knee toward the gut, breaking the soldier's rib cage. "Looks like I overdid it, then again I never liked weaklings!

"How dare you! Lord Frieza will come and kill you all!" The blue one yelled out.

The leader held out something in his left hand. "You haven't heard have you? Frieza won't be helping you at all I saw him in his final death sentence. He's probably settling in dust as his blood runs like a river."

The blue soldier fell silent as another henchmen with dark green hair struck the back of his skull with a red energy blast. "Turles what do you recommend our next target be?"

Turles took a bite of the fruit in his left hand munching loudly before responding. "We have a few minutes to kill before the Tree of Might finishes off this planet. Now we'll find and kill the heir to the throne." He pressed a button on his scouter a noise indicated to him that the power level he was seeking was around the passage.

There a fearful Kuriza held his breath, careful to not make any sudden movements.

Turles smirked as he threw the half bitten fruit on the ground. "Kuriza! You better run, I enjoy a good hunt! "

**Power Levels**

Nappa 2,850,000 x 50 (Super Saiyan) = 142,500,000

King Cold: 140,000,000

Frieza: 120,000,000

Raditz: 2,950,000

Nappa (Zenkai) + (Power Unlocked): 2,850,000

Nappa: 860,000

Yamcha: 750,000

Gohan: 80,000

Nail: 42,000


	19. Chapter 19: Under A Nation

**Chapter 19: Under A Nation**

Sorry for the long wait, been busy with my classes. Thanks to everyone that reviews. I had to change the president's name due to Fanfiction's rules.

* * *

><p>*Earth*<p>

From the view his eyes gaze at the dead bodies his children had killed. The same humans that ran away in fear instead of bowing down to him. "Their lifeless bodies will rot as the birds eat their flesh while their souls are condemn for the people they killed to survive." Piccolo felt content at what his rule had done to people. "Throwing away any weakness that kindness and mercy emit. At least they will be loved by the demons in hell."

His children stalked around the island keeping a lookout for incoming ships.

Leaning forward the light green safety rails were gone as the people pushed away and fell to their deaths as Piccolo came from the stairs. The wind blew harder as his eyes fired laser beams, destroying hundreds of city buildings from his height.

"You're late!" Piccolo growled.

Rhaita flew over toward him dangling a sleeping Sitar along, her feet landed on the hard green floor dropping her brother with a heavy thud. "Oww what was that for!" Sitar grumbled.

"Forgive me King Piccolo, I tried to return to you as fast as possible." Rhaita bowed down before her father.

Piccolo shrugged and looked over to his youngest son. "What happen to the rest of your body boy?"

Sitar coughed and floated over to him. "That crippled freak blew up lower half up! He ruined my lunch plans! Are we going back to kill him?"

Piccolo threw a hard punch at Sitar. "Fool. You get what you deserved for disobeying me. Tien should have killed you off!"

Sitar was stunned by his father's uncaring demeanor and shifted uncomfortably.

Piccolo looked back at the destroyed buildings. "Go and heal yourself, disobey me again and I will do worse than take away your limps!"

Sitar nodded and expanded his Ki into his lower body instantly growing out his legs, covered in green slime. "Good as new!"

Rhaita got up and walked next to Piccolo. "After we kill our target, what do we do about those other humans?"

"Let them come to us, with their level of power they're nothing!" Piccolo replied.

Oboe joined them landing behind Sitar. "You're stunt has severely pushed us behind our schedule. Are you more inclined to listen to your elders?"

Sitar huffed in reply. "Yeah right, I'm going to get revenge on that girl and crippled freak next time!"

Rhaita snorted. "I can't believe you got beat up by those two, it's embarrassing for the rest of us!"

"I agree, it sounds preposterous, your attention span has been your downfall, not to mention your necessity to play around with these humans." Oboe added.

"Grrr! Shut it!" Sitar turned to Piccolo. "Aren't you going to tell them off?"

Piccolo didn't move an inch.

"Let's go!" Piccolo flew up and went eastward.

The rest of his children below went following soaring the skies leaving half eaten bodies hidden in the grass.

"Face it Sitar, King Piccolo has enough of your childish game, grow up and remember he doesn't like you." Rhaita told him as she left.

"Oh and he loves you?" Sitar retorted and began flying. Oboe followed lastly.

"Sitar you should remember and learn from our dead predecessors Tambourine and Drum, they behaved irrational and it cost them their lives." Oboe looked at his fellow brothers boasting about the human's demise. "I feel they will fall likewise, but not you. You still have a chance to mature."

"I'm not like them, why should you care anyway?"

Oboe sighed. "We're a family, whether Rhaita and father want to admit it or not, they do care. Why else would they grow concern about your welfare?"

Sitar pondered that and shrugged. "Kami knows, speaking of which what's that green statue we were just standing on? Is it a toy?"

Oboe stared at him in disbelief, "That is the Statue of Liberty, a symbol of independence and a gift from France."

"Well it's a dumb gift, I mean what kind of person gives a broken gift? Its head is missing and that torch doesn't have real fire!" Sitar exclaimed.

"Before you and Rhaita arrived, father destroyed its head. He said he wanted to destroy the symbol of these humans."

Sitar laughed out loud. "I love when dad does demolition!"

* * *

><p>"Why would Piccolo come into these parts?" Krillin asked, he saw the buildings still standing but below saw the streets littered with garbage and dead bodies.<p>

"Maybe he's looking to expand his rule." Chiaotzu responded. "I can sense all of them going east, you think he's after someone in his way?"

"Could be." Krillin pondered before looking away. "We're going to end him today no matter what! If he's looking to kill someone then we're going to stop him!"

Roshi remained silent for the duration of their trip, thinking deeply he gasped. "I know who Piccolo is after!"

Krillin and Chiaotzu looked at him. "Well who is it?" They asked simultaneously.

"Hey uhh magic carpet! I know where we're going now! Take us there right away!" Roshi stood up and faced his two friends. "The one who rules this place."

Mr. Popo's magic carpet instantly took them over to a large populated area.

Krillin peered his head over the carpet looking at the ensuing firing and wanton destruction. "Hey where are we anyway?"

"Washington D.C. Krillin." Roshi grumbled sadly.

"Alright time for action! Ready Chiaotzu?" Krillin asked.

"Ready!" Both Z fighters flipped down as the carpet hovered over the surrounding buildings. "Master Roshi stay here and keep out an eye for Piccolo!"

"Understood we'll have the element of surprise."

* * *

><p>"I repeat this is not a drill, we need backup! All of our fighter jets were destroyed by these flying demons!" The pilot looked around as he began sweating. "Please all of my men are dead! We nee-"<p>

The pilot pressed two buttons firing off missiles at the two Triangles that were flying toward him. He saw them hit with the missiles and began turning on the radio again. "Hopefully they'll stay dead this time."

A loud shattering noise brought him face to face as his glass screen began to break apart as a Triangle pounded it. "Open up! We want to eat your flesh now!"

The pilot shook his fear and held tight on the steering wheel, quickly he pressed a few buttons and the jet started to move away forward picking up speed by each second. "Get off my jet you disgusting creature!"

The Triangle began bashing the window screen now with his head. "Your fellow friends were very delicious to eat, now time for you to join them in our stomachs!"

The pilot felt his jet stopped moving as the other Triangle gripped the base end of his jet with his claws.

The Triangle at the front remained plastered on the jet and finally succeed in breaking the glass and grabbed the pilot's head and snapped it in his giant hand. "I got dinner now!" The two Triangles saw Krillin and Chiaotzu floating just directly below them with angry expressions.

"Aren't those the two humans King Piccolo told us we could eat?" A Triangle asked.

The one next to him licked his own dark green lips. "Who cares, we get to eat anything we want!"

"Leave these people out of this right now!" Krillin ordered angrily.

The Triangle that killed the pilot held on to the broken neck of the pilot. "Very well, you two will make nice replacement toys for us to chew on anyway!" He let go his body inside the cockpit, his arms still attached to the wheel slid off as he did, and the jet began to fall down over a crowded people too busy running away to notice.

"Stop!" Chiaotzu held his hands out and stopped the falling jet in midair from falling over the crowded city below.

"Nice trick kid, but how will you defend yourself!" Both Triangles flew together with their clawed hands outstretched.

"He has a friend who backs him up!" Krillin appeared delivering three kicks to their heads before they attacked Chiaotzu.

The two tumbled back slightly and proceeded to attack again. "Looks like this human can actually fight!"

Krillin flew toward them meeting each other half away they got into a rapid trade of blows while Chiaotzu proceeded to float back down to drop the jet over a safe area free of people.

* * *

><p>"I repeat stay indoors! Earlier today at noon, our skies became darken as the people saw the creature's shadows on the ground as they flew over our heads killing everyone!"<p>

"Jake duck and cover!" The Cameraman pushed the news reporter away as an incoming street pole skidded out of control.

"Damn I couldn't have sworn I was going to make a perfect strike!"

The reporter looked in fear as he pointed the cameraman to aim the camera at the sky. "It's another one of those demons!"

Sitar pursed his dark green lips into a smile before he showed his yellow fangs. "Awesome I'm in T.V. hey kids watch this this will happen to your moms and dads after I eat you all!" He gripped another steel street pole in his hand and tossed it up at the channel 12 helicopters capturing the action only to meet their dooms as the helicopter crashed down bursting into flames.

"What do you want? Please leave us alone!" The reporter lashed at crying as he witnessed his fellow workers die.

Piccolo landed in front of them. "I want America to know that I plan to add its land to my conquest! I am King Piccolo your new ruler for all eternity!"

The reporter and cameraman saw five police officers sneaking up behind Piccolo with their guns and Tasers, they signaled with their hands to keep making Piccolo talk.

The reporter hesitantly lifted the microphone near Piccolo's mouth. "What are you people?"

Piccolo remained silent before the two.

The cameraman shifted behind Piccolo as he filmed Rhaita flying down from the sky, breaking two of the officer's necks with a chop, her black boots made a small tap on the concrete when she landed, she ducked down avoiding a Taser from the third officer, sweeping her right leg in a circular motion dropping all three of them to the floor she finished them off with a purple finger beam, striking straight through their hearts, she finished off her combination by flicking her white hair and smiling at the camera before flying off.

The two remained still, as Piccolo looked right at their eyes.

The reporter threw his microphone at him. "Why do you want to kill so many innocent people, we did nothing to hurt you or your kind!"

Piccolo's eyes dilated toward him, he rammed his entire fist through the reporter's stomach. "All because of Goku your hero! He has doomed you all and I seek revenge for my father!"

He pushed the dead reporter off his arm as it got covered in red blood, Piccolo then looked over at the trembling cameraman.

"Please don't kill me sir!"

Piccolo walked over staring deep into the camera. "Listen up you sniveling pathetic humans! I'm just beginning my rule and I'm destroying everything you hold dear to you! No one will be safe under my orders, every day will be a living hell for you and your children after you! I'm hunting down your leader as soon as he dies before me your entire hope will crumble before me!"

The cameraman dropped the camera and ran away, he didn't get very far as Sitar exploded him into pieces with a full powered energy wave.

The camera was left rolling, as millions of people watching the T.V. saw Piccolo disappeared into the sky. They heard the people shout and cry for help, the sound of ambulances were still heard but the camera moved at its own before the viewers realized it was Sitar as his laughed began hunting the children. "I think I'll bring you this special broadcast as I go around the city slaughtering millions, when you see your home approaching the screen, know that I'm coming so you better run!"

* * *

><p>*White House*<p>

His eyes grew wide with anger and fear, he witnessed the entire scene on the television, turning off the T.V. as Sitar went blowing up the first house he came across. The reports turned out to be true, the green monsters have invaded, he was positive this was no terrorism ploy.

"Mr. President we have to get you out of here right away! They're here! Those green monsters are after you!" A dark brunette haired secret service agent pulled on his hand leading him toward the wall on the left. "We'll escape you with your secret tunnel!" He pushed with a couple of thrust against the wall of the oval office, a small creak was made as the wall opened out showing the next room.

"I have to make sure my family is safe first!" President O'Neil peered out the window behind his desk seeing Piccolo's minions already infiltrating.

"They're safe, the rest of our team are leading them away from this place as we speak!" He kept running as President O'Neil ram down the dark tunnel he hope he would never have the chance to use it in his life.

"I have to stand my ground and see what this monster wants, I can't ignore my people!"

The secret service man grabbed his hand and got out his gun in the other. "I can't allow that sir, I swore to protect you with my life!"

They both felt the tremors from the impact above as they listen to countless gunshots fire off every second.

"I have a service to this country and I won't hide from the public!" O'Neil pulled away running back to his office.

"Mr. President! Please come back its too dangerous for you!" He went after him. Bringing one finger to his right ear he began talking. "This is Richard here, I'm calling for all available personnel to guard President O'Neil with your life! Those creatures can't get their hands on him!"

O'Neil pushed hard against the wall, it creaked slightly before he pushed with all his might looking around his office. He ran toward his desk and brought out a silence pistol from under it. "I have a service to perform for my country!"

The window behind him broke as two Triangles began drooling from their mouths. "We found our prey, King Piccolo said we can eat him up!"

"You creatures don't scare me! I'm telling you to leave and never come back!" He aimed his gun at one of their heads. "This is your only warning!"

"Ha this human thinks he's scary and tough! We'll just prove him wrong!" The first Triangle landed across from him drawing out his claws.

"Get away from the president!" Richard fired away at its chest.

The second Triangle grabbed his wrist and threw him out the glass window shattering as he fell out.

"Richard!" O'Neil called out.

"Now we won't be so generous with your life!" The first one said.

He leapt away in time as it tried to swipe his throat. "I'll fight you if I have too!" O'Neil fired at the first one before switching to the second one and back again.

"Freeze!"

The three turned toward the backup agents arriving with new models of guns. "Fire now!"

The ten secret service agents got in front of O'Neil and began shooting.

"Come with us quickly, we'll get you to safety!" A tall blonde agent quickly pushed him out the door as he fired another shot at them before running behind the president.

The Triangles ignored the bullets going against their chest and proceeded to kill every agent that could grab.

They stood their ground as the Triangles proceeded forward, knocking the front one out with ease, while the second one grabbed third one on the far right and cut his throat open with a single swipe.

"Continue with your attack men! We go down as heroes!"

O'Neil and Kenny the blonde secret agent heard the screams of the dying men they left behind the oval office. They ignored their pain coming up into their hearts and the high pitch noise entering their ears.

Neither of them said anything, they turned a corner and saw the entire hall littered with dead bodies of the brave men that fought.

Kenny checked the lobby and went over every corner of the room searching for anybody hiding among the fallen furniture. "After we leave here, the helicopter will take you away from here. We'll find a way to stop these demons."

O'Neil mumbled about the fall of not just the United States but the entire world all because of Piccolo.

"Sir did you hear me?" Kenny asked as they proceeded toward a hidden passageway leading toward the garden just outside the White House.

"I heard you, I just wish I could do something to end this madness, all the people are looking for a leader and here I am running away from this danger. Our nation can't fall into this Piccolo's hands!"

They heard a chuckle, they did a double turn and saw a floating figure dressed in a black cloak blocking the door leading toward freedom.

"Hello Mr. President, it's nice to meet you face to face. My name is Oboe, the oldest son of my father Piccolo." Oboe held his three fingered hand out to shake his.

Kenny rushed in aiming his silencer. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

Oboe blinked his eyes once before floating over to a terrified Kenny. "I wish you no malign motives toward you, but my father was specific with what I should do to those oppose."

Oboe formed a small tiny tornado in his right hand. "How fortunate that your lives will be spared today."

The two humans looked confused, Oboe whirled around so fast that the sudden wind pushed them on the floor.

Both looked at the door exploded as a blue wave struck from outside. "Kamehameha!"

Oboe tossed the small tornado over the Kamehameha's path and it got deflected over Oboe's head and struck the ceiling instead.

"You must work on your battle tactics." Oboe stated as he jumped away from a Dodon Ray from Chiaotzu who stood behind Krillin.

He looked over at Krillin and Chiaotzu bruised and worn out after their fight with the Triangles. "What are they?" O'Neil asked in wonder.

"We're here to help you escape! Leave now!" Krillin told them, he flew over to Oboe only he met his fist and landed hard on the floor.

"Krillin!" Chiaotzu glared at Oboe. "You're not going to hurt anyone else today!"

"I afraid that I won't complied with that." Oboe dashed elbowing him in the head before knocking him over with fast paced kicks.

"Come on Mr. President, this is our chance!" Kenny lifted him up from the floor and headed toward the giant hole in the wall.

Oboe noticed this and quickly floated over their path again. "It's not polite to miss your schedule death sentence."

Krillin rolled over in time and held his hands toward his face. "Solar Flare!"

"Ahhh!" Oboe covered his eyes with his left hand.

"We have to move now!" Krillin ordered, he grabbed both of them by their hands and flew outside.

Oboe's sensitive hearing overheard their conversation. "I don't require sight to complete my mission." Thrusting out his hand over the loud commotion radiating from the giant hole he fired a Destructive Wave.

"Krillin fly lower in case he brings us down!" Chiaotzu used his telekinesis using the rubble scattered on the floor as a make shift shield blocking Oboe's Destructive Wave.

They froze as the two Triangles from before emerged from the wall flying over the Kennedy Garden firing their eye lasers.

"Quickly we have to move up ahead over to our private helicopter, it will get the president to safety!" Kenny spoke as he witnessed the flying demons chasing them.

"I'm trying, this entire place is starting to cover up in smoke! I can barely see!" Krillin zoomed lower finally out of the White House vicinity and flying over the United States Department of Treasury.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu's right index finger began to feel numb after repeated use of his Ki trying to hit the flying Triangles.

"Your aim needs work kid, like this!" A Triangle brought forth an orange energy ball from his mouth and fired off at the escapers, he hit Krillin's body twice almost dropping them, he continued flying off.

Dodging at the last moment, Chiaotzu picked up a two police vans with his telekinesis and hurled them at the other two energy blasts headed towards Krillin's direction.

"You're starting to annoy us you brat!" Both Triangles flapped their wings quickly catching up to them.

O'Neil looked over his shoulder and saw Chiaotzu trapped in their encircling tornado quickly clawing him flesh up, visible blood began dropping down. "I'm dealing with this!" he grabbed the gun hidden among his waist and fired at the Triangles. One of the bullets hit directly in one of their eyes letting out a loud shrill.

Chiaotzu capitalized on this and spun his legs around knocking it over toward the roof of a nearby building.

The other one flew past Chiaotzu and zeroed in on them unleashing another orange energy ball right on Krillin's back. His clothing began burning away as the attack finally reached and burned his back, screaming softly over the painful sensation he turned around as his back hit the pavement while he gripped Kenny and O'Neil over his torso landing at front of Freedom Plaza.

"You guys…go…go quickly…" Krillin muttered under his breath, he threw a few Ki blasts at the Triangle to buy them extra time.

Kenny stood up fast and grabbed O'Neil by the sleeve of his suit running as fast as they could, he mouthed a quick thank you before leaving Krillin. He swore to remember them if he ever lived to tell the tale about these flying energy shooting heroes.

Chiaotzu arrived in time blasting the Triangle right through its chest with all the energy he could put into his Dodon Ray, shaking off the guilt he rammed the scattered broken glass on the floor picking them up with his mind he speared them directly toward its open flesh slicing up any veins carrying its blood. It staggered over to Chiaotzu dropping dead in front of him.

Krillin couldn't warn him in time as Oboe appeared behind Chiaotzu and dug his six claws between his shoulder blades. "I intensely dislike you two for killing my brothers, but I respect the courage emitting from your mind."

Oboe sighed at the sudden interruption, he threw the screaming Chiaotzu toward a brick wall, he flipped over the sudden Kamehameha wave, Krillin saw Roshi standing on top of Mr. Popo's carpet, and Oboe was flipping in mid-air and quickly fired three white energy beams through the carpet. "Pleasure meeting my Three Point Laser Attack?"

"No master Roshi!" Krillin watched in horror as the carpet gave out it and like a pile of bricks began dropping down. Krillin stood up slowly but Oboe close to landing down on the pavement fired another Three Point Laser Attack keeping him grounded.

Roshi tried to fight the gravity pushing him downward on the pavement but suddenly remembered Goku. "Nimbus!" At once the cloud came out of nowhere and scooped Roshi from the air saving him from death. "Thanks Nimbus, you have perfect timing!"

"What a strange phenomenon, unfortunately for him the winds control the clouds movements." Oboe conjured up a harsh wind in his palms he flew it up at the same altitude as Nimbus.

Roshi's fired another Kamehameha wave at Oboe, but the sudden winds created a difference in the air pressure moving Nimbus against its will far away from the fighting area dragging the Kamehameha wave over the streets as it moved away.

"Your existence ends today." Oboe's aura raised slightly as he concentrated a medium sized red energy sphere. He flicked it at Krillin's direction but failed to notice Krillin's hands.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin fired down on the pavement rising up escaping Oboe's attack in time. "Now Chiaotzu!"

Oboe was left speechless as multiple cars suddenly rained down on him with a heavy breaking noise of metal as the car alarms went off every second.

"I think we got him Krillin! Let's go check if he's still alive!"

Chiaotzu and Krillin were in the air now but narrowly ducked an energy mouth wave from across the streets. They angrily fired as they saw Sitar with a dead male being dragged across the floor and filming them with his left hand.

Their attacks left a crater leading down into the sewers where Sitar just stood. "Are you blind because even the crippled one eyed freak had better aim than you humans!"

Chiaotzu charged at the laughing Sitar. "His name is Tien!"

Sitar threw the dead male at Chiaotzu's way then he appeared behind Krillin firing multiple energy waves from his hand. "I'll show you what I did to him by toying with this human!"

Chiaotzu blocked out the tears and went straight for Sitar, he whirled around firing at a split second engulfing his body completely.

"No not him!" Krillin got on his knees trying to stand and fight.

Sitar filmed his body hit the ground "I got some good scenes here, I'll replay this as part of my favorite childhood moments!"

"You bastard!"

Sitar faced Krillin again annoyed at his gloating. "I don't know what that word means, but I think it's an insult. So I'm killing you now."

Krillin watched Sitar inched closer, looking at the camera lens he felt the entire world watching his last moments here on earth. _I can't fail them, they're all counting on me!_

He tried to run but his legs didn't respond to him. _This can't be it?_

"Listen up America, you will witness Sitar bravely killing this disgusting human much smaller than I am, your hero is dead!"

"Eat lead you disgusting green trash!"

The bullets entered Sitar's open mouth causing him to double over choking and gaging in pain.

Krillin looked over at the motorcycle assailant that did the deed. The unknown assailant stepped off the black motorcycle taking off the helmet, revealing long blonde curly hair, she smirked at the awestruck Krillin. "You know if your mouth stays open like that, your throat is next."

"Launch what are you doing here!"

She shrugged and ran over to him giving him a senzu bean. "You know besides saving your ass, I came over here to rob this area clean. Everyone is looting so it's hard to find a clean place to steal from!"

Krillin looked over at her, she wore worn out brown boots, with grey tattered pants, a black belt with a gun holster on her waist and a grey jacket covering her chest.

"If you keep staring at me like that pervert Roshi, I'm going to fire at you!"

Krillin shook his head. "Right sorry, thanks for your help, but we have to get out of here now!"

"Too late." She pointed behind him.

Krillin followed her direction he saw Piccolo, Rhaita and Oboe slowing approaching them as the heat from the fire made it hazy to make out their faces.

Krillin gulped "I think they're mad! We better-"

"Stay and fight! I'm with you!" Launch reloaded her machine gun.

He sighed in defeat and got into his fighting stance. "Yeah sure, it's better than dying I guess."

Piccolo held out his fingers to his forehead charging up energy.

"Get ready as soon as he fires, you go left and deal with the girl and I'll deal with Piccolo and Oboe!" Krillin ordered.

Launch nodded and kept her gaze at the three.

Piccolo smirked and brought his fingers over their heads. "Special Beam Cannon!"

_Wait by that angle, that won't even hit us….unless _Krillin gasped and looked back seeing the Special Beam Cannon course going toward a black helicopter obliterating it.

_The president!_

"Got it on film!" Sitar said raspy as he zoomed in on the destruction and fallen figures of the pilot, with O'Neil and his protector.

The people watching looked on in shock as their world leader died before them, they realized the United States belonged to King ran out from their homes searching for a place to hide.

The people over in different continents got up and prepared for war, determined to take America for themselves while chanting King Piccolo.

* * *

><p>*Frieza Planet 79*<p>

Kuriza hurriedly fled away from the secret bunker, he flown as Turles soldiers continued pursuing him firing red energy blasts. "What's the matter is the cry baby sacred of getting hurt?" A stifled laugh was heard next to him.

"Nice one brother, who would have thought Frieza and his family were nothing but mere cowards!" The short purple skinned alien relayed to his twin.

Kuriza changed his flight pattern flying wildly through every direction before turning and firing a Death Beam. "No one mocks my family!"

The group disbanded off and circled like vultures as Kuriza continued to shoot aimlessly.

"My scouter indicates his power level is equal to our strength combined by lacks any fighting experience we possess." The metallic cyborg Cacao stated.

"I've been trained by my father for combat, you're power is nothing compared to mine!" Kuriza ducked a double team attack from Rasin and Lakasei and delivered them both punches to their guts. "Alone you pose no threat to me at all!"

Daiz threw a kick at the top of Kuriza's head making him dwindled toward the surface ground. "Why do you think we're ganging up on you, a weak misshapen chestnut freak can't possibly be that dense!"

Kuriza crawled out from the crater, he tried to transform to his final form, but Amond used his saiyan armor shoulder plates to knock him off his feet while he pulled on Kuriza's tail tossing him upward for Rasin and Lakasei to attack him.

"I won't allow my father's planet suffer destruction any longer!" Kuriza rammed the brother's heads together while using their bodies as a shield while Cacao fired a missile from his hand.

"Damn I fired too late." He angrily stated.

Kuriza tossed the brothers aside as he headed for the tree of might.

"Stop him, or Turles will have our heads!" Daiz ordered as he began his pursue again.

"Once I dispose of this ugly eyesore of a tree, your miserable lives will be undergoing painful torture!" Kuriza turn in midair throwing scattering purple shots hitting Cacao and Amond in the shoulder.

"Cry baby is trying to sound tough, I think you deserve something painful than a spanking kid!" Daiz insulted Kuriza getting the small creature to slow his pace and charge straight at him.

Blocking a wide kick for his head, Kuriza leaned toward the right and kick three times before leaving Daiz holding his side, as Rasin and Lakasei came right back on Kuriza attacking together. "If you're this weak, it's no wonder your family has been falling in pieces!"

Kuriza hammered his fist at Rasin's mouth. "Shut up about my family! You have no right talking to them like that!"

Lakasei spin rapidly throwing his fists into a miniature tornado move that kept on inflicting pain toward Kuriza's body.

"This is getting to be tiresome!" Kuriza easily moved out of the way. "Take my Death Wave and go away!" The purple wave pushed Lakasei's body toward Amond and Cacao as they caught up.

"I have no time for this, I can feel the planet breaking in half in its core!" Kuriza felt the harsh wind blowing as he gazed at the tree of might ahead of his direction. "I have to be getting closer by now!"

He pressed a button on his red scouter. "Come in this is Kuriza. Come in is there anybody left alive?" After a bunch of static sound he tossed his scouter away and continued on. "Seems my father was right about the saiyans. There nothing more than a bunch of blood thirsty savages!"

"Is that what he told you?"

Kuriza kept on flying toward the tree, he recognized the voice that was following behind him.

Turles was right behind him, his tail tighten in anticipation of killing his old ruler's son. "Frieza made that lie up because he feared us! He knew one day we would rise against him and take what he has especially his life!"

Kuriza ignored him and kept on flying picking up his pace as fast as he could.

Turles easily flew right beside him getting a view of Kuriza's angry face. "Your father was nothing more than a coward! Your grandfather has abandon you and Cooler has betrayed your trust by ignoring you and killingly your father!"

Kuriza held back the urge to tear up, instead settling for giving him the middle finger.

Turles moved his left hand around. "What part should I blow up first?" Noting Kuriza's frightful expression he smiled. "No answer well then I'll choose for you!"

Turles formed a red energy in his hands. Kuriza flew overhead butting him in time as his hands fired off at a random direction.

"I will never forgive you for your kind!" Kuriza blew Turles off by firing off the strongest energy beam he could muster in his small hands.

"Gahhhh! You little piece of-" Turles was pushed backwards as the rest of his crew joined up, Amond caught Turles.

"Get off me!" Turles shook off and prepared to attack next but stopped. "What is he planning to do?"

Kuriza's battle armor broke in pieces as he body expounded slightly, his shape mimicking that of his father but replacing the purple glass dome with a dark red shade, his power tripled up, making the henchmen grow uneasily, while Turles remained unflinching.

Kuriza focused his eyes on Turles's. "You have no idea of the power you unleash on your life!"

"Am I supposed to be afraid?"

Kuriza instantly flew right at Turles's face jabbing his jaw with a hard punch. "I'll prove to you I am the strongest in the universe now!"

Turles brushed Kuriza's fist away as a spill of blood ran from his mouth. "Nice hit, but not enough to put me down!" Turles backhanded Kuriza and aimed a full powered energy wave striking Kuriza's body. "Don't try to interfere or else! Get my ship ready for my victory!"

"R-right! Tear him apart Turles!" Daiz said in reply as he and the rest flew away.

Turles advanced in time dodging Kuriza's swinging fists. "I will be the saiyan that ends the next generation forever!"

Turles fired multiple volley blasts at Kuriza's head. "I'm still stronger than you!" He deflected each blast and aimed another Death Wave between each energy blast.

"Not for long!" Turles eyed the tree of might, then he flew over the Death Wave's path straight for Kuriza's head bringing down both fists.

"Oww!" Kuriza grabbed Turles's foot and swung him toward the opposite direction. "I have no idea why you want to protect this eyesore but I plan to destroy it!"

Turles laughed "Go ahead and see what happens!"

Kuriza spun around and fired a Death Barrage Beam at the tree's trunk. "What the? Why is that still standing?"

Turles drove his right leg at Kuriza sending him crashing against the tree. "Your level of power is nothing before the tree of might! I am the one that will stand while you bow to me!"

Flying back up he exploded in rage and sent a hurled of energy balls. "I had enough of your mouth running off!"

Turles maintained his position and took the attacks surprising Kuriza.

"Why didn't you block or run away?"

Turles's left shoulder armor plate was broken while the rest suffered a few scarps against the metal. "To show you my dominance! Has the fear strike your heart yet?"

Kuriza refused to acknowledge Turles's question and went speeding off striking Turles' entire body and face with rapid punches and kicks. "Why won't you die or surrender! You're a saiyan monkey! I AM KURIZA!" At the last sentence he drew blood from Turles's forehead.

Despite the injury Turles smirked in derision. "That means nothing anymore! The entire Turles Crusher Corps will reign supreme forever!"

Hurling multiple punches Turles missed one, which Kuriza capitalized and somersaulted away driving a dropkick toward Turles's back making the saiyan almost land toward the ground below.

"Saiyan in my final form you don't stand a chance so give up!"

Turles winced in pain as his back ached. "And yet I'm still alive, you don't have the heart to kill in battle do you?"

Kuriza tried to kick at Turles again but he threw on an explosive wave preventing the former from attacking.

"As I thought you lack any fighting experience. Did daddy fight all your battles for you?"

Kuriza bit his tongue making it bleed inside his mouth, he didn't care. He hated this saiyan for mocking his family and worst of all his own pride. He continued blasting at the explosive wave not caring about his draining Ki.

"You…will…suffer!" Kuriza aimed two energy disk at the sky headed for Turles as his explosive wave barrier died down.

Turles began moving away as the disks charged for his head and legs. "I see you want me to play?" Turles charged his Ki up and dashed forward. "I don't play nice kid!"

Kuriza directed the disks after Turles trying to cut him in pieces. "Hold still and get cut already!"

Turles grinned at his impatience, flying backward with his back turned the darken sky he crossed his arms as he faced the disks flying toward him. "I can tell these projectiles respond to your movements of your arms. I wonder what will happen if I do this." Firing a Kill Driver, the energy disks flew right through the fiery ring, as it neared Kuriza he prepared his escape.

"Got you now!" Turles screamed.

Kuriza turned around seeing Turles fly toward him he stopped and ascended upward as the disk came into view from his back.

He looked forward as the Kill Driver was incoming, he descended downward in time as the attacks struck against each other.

"Foolish orphan weak and stupid!"

Kuriza directed his gaze up as another energy volley attack came raining down from above. "I…got…to…ahhh….hold…..on….ahhhhhhh!"

Turles viewed Kuriza's body fall down below disappearing as it entered the fog. "Good riddance, now to take my prize."

Turles flew over to the tree of might, he plucked the fruit with a single grasp before dropping it. "Arrrrrr! My tail!"

Kuriza chuckled softly as he showed up from behind in bruises. "My father taught me how to make a monkey bow down to me when it misbehaves!"

Gritting his teeth he tried to escape. "Curse you! I'm a saiyan warrior!"

"Yes well now you're my pet." Kuriza shouted back.

He felt the tighten grip on his saiyan tail. "You have two seconds to let go before I obliterate your face off your skin!"

Kuriza made mocking yawn. "Enough of your threats you're going to tell me how to get rid of this tree now!"

Turles eyes grew wide. _He's still just an ignorant kid. _"Very well the secret lies in the fruit."

"What do you mean?" Kuriza looked at him quizzically.

"The fruit grants death, I was to dispose of it along with the planet. It's poisonous and kills from within!"

Kuriza smiled and laughed. "Oh really? Then I command you to eat it!"

"Very well give me one."

Kuriza flew forward and grabbed the first one he found and shoved it toward Turles. "Now eat dog!"

Turles ignored the comment and took a bite.

At the moment Kuriza saw Turles's power rise up higher than before. "How did you do that?"

With Turles new strength he spun around giving Kuriza a strong hook before kicking him away. "Fool! The tree of might has granted me power! Stupid orphan how could you trust your enemies in battle? It's laughable!"

Letting go off his tail as he was struck Kuriza rubbed his broken jaw. "No…I-I don't.."

"You see now why the saiyans are the strongest and smartest race?" Turles wrapped his tail around his waist before flying at him.

"No I refused to die and let my father down!" Screaming as he cried he fired a miniature Death Ball.

Turles escaped in time from the incoming blast wiping away the blood from falling in his eyes he thrust out his hand at the dead center of Kuriza's face. "Say goodbye you miserable orphan!"

Kuriza woken up after a flash of purple struck his entire being, standing up he looked at his planet turned into a desolate wasteland and Turles's ship leaving his planet.

Looking around him he began crying alone as the home he loved and grew on was no more. He realized the loneliness and weakness he was accustomed to. Echoing loudly the entire planet began to crumple around him as bits and pieces were hurled away toward space as the gravity was gone and the planet's core was becoming unstable by the second.

Sniffing loudly he began running. "I won't let this be over! I have to keep trying for my father's sake!" Taking a jump he began to fly under Turles's ship.

The entire planet began exploding as pool of lava erupted upward as a torrent almost burning his entire body.

The ship rose higher passing the point of height of the planet's atmosphere. _His attack has weaken me, I'm not sure I can even keep up!_

The lava rose higher as he looked down the entire surface of the ground became consumed with lava, at that point the lava elevated to great altitude striking his entire body in one gulp. _I can't fail my father, he would never be caught in a situation like this, I-I-I need him! _Closing his eyes he let himself be consumed as his tears fell from his eyes and into the lava below. The heat burned every part of his flesh as he began to fly higher but he felt himself dwindling into the depths below his last sight was Turles from the ships screen his face began to haunt him, flashes of his beatings when he was unconscious and left to rot before waking up, not even getting respect for a proper warrior's death. He heard him laughing at him. _You remind me of my father…._

"Lord Turles what should we do next?" Amond asked as he looked the self-destructing planet.

Pausing he smiled "We're going to plant the tree of might to every planet on Frieza and Cold's command, we will become the strongest force in the universe! I will become the super saiyan the conqueror of universe!"

They ship headed for Frieza planet 78, as the entire group laughed cruelly.


	20. Chapter 20: Militia

**Chapter 20: Militia**

_Wanted to atke this time to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, much appreciated._

*Namek*

"What! Impossible that Nappa won! It has to be a mistake!" Raditz lashed out toward the green sky.

"_Are you questioning me? I am King Kai and I'm telling you how it is! King Cold and Frieza are both dead, he obliterated their planet."_

"Of all the people, Nappa that overgrown idiot managed to beat both of the universe strongest tyrants!" Raditz felt a mixture of surprise, anger and jealously rise up inside of him.

Yamcha came up from behind placing his hand on Raditz's back. "Isn't that a good thing? It means the universe is free from those guys forever! We should be celebrating!"

"Don't you understand? We traded one tyrant for another! I had hoped they would killed each other." Raditz stomped away looking at the sea now. "Nappa isn't like them at all, he will destroyed anyone and planets for amusement, his destructive behavior will soon overcome Cold's and Frieza's record combined."

He went up to his uncle "Will he come back here and kill us?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, maybe he'll meet someone out there will anger him enough he'll forget all about us." Raditz grumbled.

"_I'm not sure if this helps or not, but what if he comes across the legendary super saiyan?"_

Raditz's eyes widen at the statement "There's another super saiyan?"

"_That's right, he hasn't been making much waves lately. If word spreads out about Nappa's destruction, the legendary super saiyan will surely come out and settle the score, which could possible destroyed the entire galaxy!"_

Everyone froze up

_It could happen, I'm still not sure. _King Kai quickly added.

Raditz gripped his hands together. "That settles it."

"Settles what?" Yamcha asked curiously.

"I will become the next super saiyan and killed them myself!" Raditz declared.

"_Now hold on, there's no guarantee you'll be a super saiyan, the odds of that happening are heavily against you."_

"Nappa isn't one to train unless he's told. No one in the entire galaxy will be able to match his strength, if I continue to train I might be able to eventually catch up to him or if something tragic were to happen to my loved ones." Raditz looked over at Gohan for a moment before turning away. "It still might not work like you said."

"_Don't go doing anything you might regret."_

The older saiyan kept silent while Gohan shifted away and stood next to Yamcha. "What do we do about the Dragon Balls, what if we wish back my dad?"

Nail finally spoke "Namek's Dragon Balls have been used recently, it will take a namekian year before we are able to use them again."

"How long is that?" Gohan asked.

"About four months in your time frame." Nail replied softly,

Raditz turned toward them "In four months, Nappa could have more than a two hundred planets destroyed, especially with that Instant Transmission of his."

Yamcha tighten the blue sash around his waist "We have no choice, in the meantime we may as well train until that time."

"You're welcome to stay on our planet to train until you can all leave." Nail said with Dende agreeing.

"All the space pods that landed here are to damage to use anyway so we might as well." Raditz fired a yellow energy blast at them. "Don't hold back now, fight as your life depends on it!"

Gohan, Yamcha and Nail took their stances as Raditz charged his energy up.

_Good luck to you guys. _King Kai cut their communication off and looked at his newly arrived guest scarfing down his food. "Geez I hope Goku doesn't have as much of an appetite as you!"

* * *

><p>*Unknown Forest*<p>

"Dodon Ray!"

Tien's attack went through some trees and destroyed something metallic. He rolled over the grassy ground to investigate it closely.

Daitan went ahead and growled as he smelled it.

Tien picked the small device in his hand.

Videl came right behind him "What is it Tien?"

He threw it away "It's another one of those spy bugs, they've been following us."

She trembled slightly, "Is it Piccolo?"

"No he wouldn't be one to use technology, it must be someone else that knows about us." He rolled around to see her dirty face. "We have to be extra careful from now on."

Using a piece of white cloth he soaked it with some water from his grey canteen he filled from a running river they passed earlier and began wiping Videl's face.

She smiled as he wiped "Thank you very much Tien."

"No problem, happy to help."

He turned and whistled at Daitan. "Let's continue, it's getting dark and we need to find an area to rest."

Walking across the dirt, they found the landscape was still intact, a group of pine trees covered the area, they smiled for a moment, this setting of peace was rare to come by these days.

"I forgot how beautiful everything looks!" Videl spoke up after a couple of minutes.

Tien suddenly remembered why the area looked so familiar. "Now I recognize this place, not too far from my friend Goku's home, we could stay there until morning."

Videl thought for a moment remembering Goku from the stories Tien told during their walks.

"I forgot to mention where are we headed?" She asked nervously.

"We're going to Korin's tower, I need to leave you there."

"What!" She clung to his arm in alarm.

"It'll be temporary, don't worry. I need to save Kami, he's a good friend that Piccolo no doubt has captive. You'll be safe with Korin, he has some senzu beans which the people everywhere could use." Tien began to roll slowly down a slide of dried mud.

Videl followed. "You told me you can fly, wouldn't it be easier to fly there?"

"I don't think I can, after Piccolo left me near death, my body hasn't had any time to recover my energy. We also been without food or much sleep either which weakens the body." Tien explained.

She nodded as she kicked a twig away from Tien's path.

"Thank you Videl." Tien continued to roll but stop when he didn't hear any footsteps. "Something wrong?"

She fidgeted her fingers before her stomach growled answering him.

"I see you're hungry, don't worry we'll be there soon."

Daitan whimpered and snarled toward the dense bushes as two figures hurriedly ran.

* * *

><p>*Washington D.C.*<p>

Krillin stood motionless as tears streamed down his face, he couldn't believe how he failed again. Throughout his life he always knew he couldn't help much in a fight, the only one who ever save everyone and him was Goku. _My best Friend….where are you? The planet needs you…I need you…_

"Krillin get your head together! We need to kill him right here right now!" Launch placed her hand over his shoulder.

Krillin fell down on his knees weeping as he covered his face with his forearm. _I can't help anybody at all, I failed my friends…Tien…Chiaotzu…Master Roshi_

She looked up at Piccolo and his minions as they were laughing at him. "Shut the hell up!"

"It brings me pleasure seeing a human fall on his knees giving up hope." Piccolo walked two steps forward. "It'll give me some entertainment while I slowly kill him!"

She ran past Krillin and stood in front of him from Piccolo. "You'll stop there if you know what's good for you! Step closer and I will kill you!"

Piccolo gave her a smug smile. "You're on of the rare humans that dares challenge me without fear, tell you what my children won't use any energy techniques to kill you, you're death will come slowly."

Sitar stepped forward. "Dad let me kill this girl." He gripped the camera tightly "I vow to make it bloody!"

"Just try it punk!" Launch fired a couple of shots out his way.

Sitar dodged each of them quickly and kicked Launch squarely at her gut.

She let out a grunt and pulled him forward jabbing her knee up his face. She saw it did no damage. "The hell?"

Sitar smirked and kicked her again at the same spot. "I'm a hundred times more powerful than you! A power like that isn't enough to stop me!"

She continued hitting Sitar again. "Damn it's not working." She looked back at Krillin. "Feel free to jump in!"

He ignored her and stayed knelt down.

She scoffed and returned her gaze at Sitar. She clawed his face putting more pressure into his eyes.

Sitar loudly scream letting his grip leave her, Launch pushed him away and grabbed her machine gun firing at Sitar. "Just die already!"

Piccolo looked over at his two children on his left. "Kill her now."

They nodded and went toward her, she quickly caught sight of them and ducked in time punching both of them in their stomach as she slide right under them.

"I have to admit she has skill." Oboe commented as he flicked away each incoming bullet.

"Too bad it won't matter in five minutes!" Rhaita propelled herself forward to Launch.

Preparing for her, Launch prepared clipped on another round, she felt her back bleeding, upon turning around Sitar had swiped his five finger claws across her back tearing her jacket.

"Good thing it wasn't mine anyway!" Launch took her ruined grey jacket off in one swing motion and threw it at Rhaita's face. "Use this to hide your ugly face!"

"What the-Hey!" Rhaita's vision was blocked as she crashed with the laughing Sitar, they fell in the ground. Burning Launch's jacket with her finger she slapped Sitar. "Idiot why didn't you get out of the way!"

"She had me laughing at you, come one how can I get mad at that! Plus I had to save my camera first!" Sitar pointed out.

Launch threw a grenade right between the bickering siblings, they looked down at the last second.

"That fucking-", Rhaita began.

"I thought of a cool finisher name, the Hell zone Gren-", Sitar started to talk.

The grenade exploded brining a flash of light, the ringing noise drowned out their shouts as the entire area began to go up in smoke.

Launch didn't have time to insult them as Oboe began punching away in extreme speed she took his punches, the final one threw her across the street against a police barricade at the side.

"These guys are tough, that's for sure." She continued to stand up but Oboe appeared before her.

She took a boot knife from the side of her right boot and swung for Oboe's face, he grabbed her wrist easily. "Human you are not strong, surrender and bow to King Piccolo."

She replied by spitting in his face. "Hell no!"

This took Oboe by surprise as she threw her last grenade from her pocket of her belt.

He kicked it upward and felt a drumming noise at his chest, he looked at her shooting for his chest. "Enough with your disobedience human!"

She felt her entire stomach in flames as he drove a hard fist her way. Clutching at his hand she reached for her knife again and pushed it upward at the base of his nose.

Oboe flinched and picking her up by her hair.

"Put me down freak!"

"I had the exact same thought." Oboe spun at a 90 degree angle as he threw her.

She proceeded to fall down hard at the cemented road, coughing up blood as the back of her head hit the hard rock. She recalled one of her worst hangovers was nothing compared to her flushing pain.

"Now allow me to proceed with your inevitable defeat." Oboe began jogging over her, stopping as Rhaita held onto the fringes of his black cloak.

"No let me kill her for that stunt she pulled earlier!" She appeared in front of her Launch kicking her body around laughing at the amount of pain shown on her face.

Sitar landed next to Oboe, filming the cruel treatment. "Wow she's angry! I think she hates her more than me!"

"Indeed the female species are certainly a complex task that even I can't understand." Oboe replied a little surprised at the enjoyment his sister is having in beating Launch up.

Sitar shuddered thinking what would happen if he went too far and made her extremely angry. "She certainly has dad's temper!"

Launch managed to get up from Rhaita's unorganized fighting style, she kicked at her chin and felt Rhaita's fist slamming her away toward Piccolo.

"Had enough yet?" He asked amused.

She frowned and got up pushing through the pain. "You'll go to hell eventually and I'll be laughing at you!"

Rhaita ran ahead spinning her fist in thin air, Launch crashed her head against her forehead causing her to stop momentarily.

Launch began to bleed from the force she put into it and swung her leg toward Rhaita's waist, "Fuck off already!" with her unbalanced state, Launch pushed her back and reloaded with her last set of ammo.

Rhaita used both of her legs kicking from the ground at her and kicking the gun out of her hand, she jumped back on her feet and grabbed Launch's arms spinning behind her she pulled them upward. "Your arms will be the first thing I mutilate!"

Launch started to feel the bones in her arms beginning to crack, desperately she tried to slam the base of her head toward Rhaita's face. The stream of blood from her forehead slipped into her eyes she saw everything in a vision of red.

_Krillin…Get up your ass and help!_

Rhaita's laughed began to anger her the most, she quickly placed her right leg in between her legs she turn toward right and tripping her in the process, quickly eyeing her boot knife she bend down and thrust it into Rhaita's hand. "I'll skin you alive you ugly freak!"

She let out a scream of pain at the jammed knife ledge deep into her left hand. "I'll make you pray to go to hell after I torture your soul!"

Using her right hand to pull it out, Launch used the time to punching her unprotected mid-section, the female Namekian's blood boiled in anger as she forced Launch on defense with her kicks.

_This would already be over if King Piccolo would let me use energy blasts!_ Rhaita thought angrily, Launch used her brawling skill and easily ducked a high kick and elbowed her face.

"Looks like you don't know how to fight at all! Does daddy handle all your fist fights?" Launch taunted after she punched Rhaita's injured hand.

"Shut up human!" Rhaita did a back flip kick in mid-air tossing Launch to the side. _Finally some time for me to get this blasted knife off my hand_

Launch quickly lunged toward her hitting the back of her head with a busted up block of cement.

Rhaita closed her eyes as she hissed angrily. "You will learn that we are the dominate species here! No one else!"

Launch inched away slowly and reached for her machine gun tossed on the roadside.

Rhaita open her left eye as she began preparing an energy beam in her uninjured left hand.

Launch came back and rammed the gun's barrel in Rhaita's left eye. "Say bye Bitch!"

Rhaita smirked and thrust her finger like a gun like motion at the middle of Launch's forehead. "Tell hell I said hello."

The both fired instantaneously a loud bang was heard followed by a gush of blood spilling out from Rhaita's left eye, while she drove a green beam through Launch's skull, her body heavily made a thud on the pavement.

Krillin froze in placed witnessing another person that needed him die. "No not you…why Launch…no why did you have to die!"

Sitar cheered on at his sister's deformity, Oboe uncrossed his arms and looked surprised, Piccolo walked directly over to Rhaita as she held hid her face with her left hand.

Piccolo took out the boot knife roughly earning a small grunt from her. "Eat this."

Rhaita used her left eat to take and eat the senzu bean. After a few seconds her entire body was healed, her injurious disappeared magically by the bean's effect.

"Thank you King Piccolo." She stood up happily and smirked as she eyed Launch's corpse.

"You're a disgrace. How could you lose to her!"

Rhaita turned her head back to look at Piccolo again. "I killed her, I won!"

Piccolo glared at her. "She won, you had to rely on an energy blast to kill one human!"

"I killed her isn't that the point? Why should I have to holdback, if you let me use my energy attacks this would have been over in a second!" She argued back.

Piccolo swiped her across the face. "Know your manners and respect me!"

Rhaita fell back down and rubbed her face sorely as she closed her eyes.

"The reason I made you fight like that was to hone your fighting skills, when we were training, you had to rely heavily on those Ki techniques to survive firing away carelessly, in battle your entire Ki would have drained out rapidly leaving you at the mercy of your enemy!"

Rhaita remained silent. _No matter what I could never get the approval of you, you don't care._

"You think I'm being harsh on you. You're dead wrong, I'm trying to protect you and help, and if you don't listen to me you'll be dead!" Piccolo told her knowing what passed through her mind.

She opened her eyes, smiling at hearing those words, _He does care._

Piccolo looked back at his stunned children. "That goes for each of you!"

Looking back at her Piccolo offered his hand, which she took and helped her up.

"Now that leaves you Krillin." Piccolo glared at the direction of the trembling earthling. "How pitiful."

Krillin quickly wiped away his tears and began stepping backward. _I have to stay and fight!_

"You're not even worth a decent effort on our part." Piccolo taunted him again.

"I'll…I'll…make you pay for everyone's deaths!" He yelled out angrily.

Piccolo extended his arm out holding Krillin up against a wall by the collar of his orange gi. "It would have been more believable if you had actually helped your friend instead of being a coward."

Krillin clenched his teeth and hid his gaze from him.

Sitar jumped wildly as he filmed "See humans how even your precious fighters are too scared to even stand up against us!"

"Hold it right there, put him down demon!"

Piccolo and his children looked down the street seeing a large crowd carrying guns, pitchforks and Molotov cocktails.

"We're taking America away from your claws, we will die fighting for our liberty!" The man in front of the crowd yelled out.

He was met by a cheer of agreements.

"Judging by the wide variety of race and color, these humans have bonded together, I wonder what made them all unite." Oboe question.

Sitar chuckled nervously as he gently placed the camera beside him.

"It was that blonde bitch's courage no doubt." Rhaita observed.

Piccolo frowned and snapped his fingers, just then six Triangles showed up from the opposite end of the road.

"Where are the rest of our brothers?" Oboe asked one of them.

"They've all been killed off by this old man flying on a cloud, we're the last ones remaining." A Triangle replied.

"I see I've underestimated the master of martial arts, I'll be sure to correct my mistake." Oboe replied as he looked over to Piccolo.

"Forget the old man, first I have to show my subjects what happens when they revolve against their new king." Piccolo dropped Krillin and flew inside the middle of the crowd attacking every man, woman and child that tried to hit him.

The rest of Piccolo's children joined in and began slaughtering the entire crowd.

Krillin watched in horror as they laughed smugly as they began being covered by the militia's blood, he flew away as far as he could toward the desolated parts of the city.

* * *

><p>*Goku's Home*<p>

The three travelers arrived at the front of Goku's home, the entire house was unkempt, with minor decay on the outer white surface. "We should be safe inside here, in the meantime I'll hunt us some food."

Videl's face formed a sad smile, she didn't want to eat another rabbit.

"I need you would show up here eventually."

They three scanned the entire area, until a figure dropped down before them. He dwarfed Tien by four inches, a heavyset spawn of Piccolo, he wore orange shorts, red boots that matched his gloves. His face and body were bumpy, as he breathed his tongue rolled out, the two wings on his back were smaller than a child's hands width but somehow helped him to fly. "Name's Lute, King Piccolo ordered me to guard Goku's home in case anyone was stupid to show up."

He collided with Tien, as he quickly defended his face from a fist. "Congratulations you fit the category!"

Tien pushed Lute away with a double axe handle straight at his gut. "Videl run and hide, I'll come get you when I get through with him!"

Lute slowly got back up and continued to slam Tien with his giant palm over his head.

"Go now!" Tien gripped him with his hands and focused on Videl as she ran away uphill.

"No stay and watch him die!" Lute prepared to go after her,

Tien rolled over Lute's foot to keep him at bay and kept using his face as a punching bag. "Daitan go after her and keep her safe for me!"

Daitan barked and went following her uphill.

She ran across the narrowed woods, jumping over branches and rocks, she heard a few explosions over Tien's direction. _I hope he wins, I don't want him to die and leave._

She began to tire out and stop to catch her breath, she looked around at the dark woods covering the sky and sun with all the leaves and the trees height.

"These woods sure are creepy." Videl went forward at sat up against a tree. "Nothing to do but wait I guess."

A few minutes passed as her blue eyes began to close, she woke up at hearing another explosion.

"How long will this take?" She shifted at the ground and watched the two birds singing from the tree branches, they nuzzled into each other. Her face harden as she remembered her parents. "I really missed you two."

A sound made her head turned around the tree, a couple of branches broke as the figure inched closer, she saw the small width trees being pushed apart, she saw a bald head poke out.

"Tien you beat him!" Videl cheered and stand up prepared to walk over to him, she stopped as the figure stepped out revealing his face.

He gave her a wicked grin as he inched closer to her, "You there, we've been following you for a while." The man was bald, he was shirtless with blue jeans and black flats.

She took a step back as her heart began to beat fast out of fear. She backed up against an abnormally big man with long orange red hair, with a black goatee and green shirt and pants.

"Hello Videl it's nice to meet you!"

Videl spun around seeing the man eyeing her up and down.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Videl saw the two men approaching on her left and right side.

The giant spoke first. "We know you're father Hercule is the champion, he went around parading his belt and family! It pisses us off!"

The bald one then blocked her way out from running out. "My name is Yamu and my friend over there is Spopovich."

Spopovich made a mocking wave at her.

"She seems a little too young for our liking, don't you think?" Yamu asked his partner.

Spopovich licked his lips in anticipation to start. "It's been a while since we found any females, I have to have someone!"

She resisted the urged to cry and tried to calm down. "What do you want?"

The both laughed deeply as Spopovich suddenly reached out for her hair, pulling her across the dirt. "We want what every guy wants!"

She let out a scream as she tried to kick him away, but her blows had no effect on the giant, he grinned and began undoing his belt with the other hand.

Yamu "It's no use Videl, we're in the middle of nowhere, we waited until that freak of yours was separated, good thing he's fighting one of those demons, odds are he'll be dead."

Videl aimed for Spopovich's weakness, he managed to block her small hand and violently thrown her to the ground, pinning her in the process.

"Now just shut up and be a good girl."

Yamu walked over to them and grabbed her shirt. "Let's take this off."

Daitan came from the bushes latching his teeth into Yamu's shoulder.

"Gahh where the mutt come from?" Yamu let go of Videl and went swiping for Daitan.

Videl used the interruption and grabbed a rock that rubbed against the base of her head and thrust it into his left temple.

"Ahhh stupid girl!" He kept her pinned and smack the rock out of her hand.

"Tien help!"

Spopovich smack her across the face. "Shut up no one is going to help you!"

Yamu managed to throw Daitan off him and proceeded to kick his head.

Videl scream again as her shorts and shirt were thrown off her.

Spopovich grinned and delight and began rubbing her hands over her body.

Tien rolled in just in time, blasting the two humans off his friends with a yellow blast.

"I thought you were dead!" Yamu sputtered out. "How can a guy in a wheelchair beat one of those demons?"

Tien's anger left no room for mercy as he aimed for their heads, trying to fire again. _This is not good, I spent of my power into killing Lute._

The two ran toward him, Tien used both of his forearms, to block their fist. He elbowed them between their eyes and threw them over his head.

Daitan tried to move to help him out, but instead whimpered sadly, Tien saw Videl unmoving.

Unmoving Tien reacted as Yamu prepared to catch him unguarded, the martial artist dealt a couple of hard blows to Yamu's head before Spopovich picked him up by the wheel chair and pushed him off it.

Spopovich spun around for Videl, while Yamu stepped over Tien's hand as he walked to join Spopovich.

"No…stop leave her alone!" Tien called out.

"Feel free to watch if you want." Yamu called back.

"Too bad you're dead below the waist otherwise we would have forced her to give you a hand!" Spopovich laughed at his pleads and prepared to start.

Tien tried to move his legs, instead he opted to crawl over as fast as he could.

"Now let's see how good she is." Spopovich told Yamu.

They knelt down and unzipping their pants.

She awoke as their breathed spread across her face, she struggled and scream once more.

Yamu held down her legs, as Spopovich held onto her arms.

Videl leaned in and bit his nose.

"Owww stupid girl!" He kneed her stomach, then he began licking.

Tien reached deep inside his spirit, he had to kill so nothing horrible will occur to her, Tien tried to reason within himself, the energy burned and pained his head, bringing the power to the surface of his hand, he looked away as he blasted away the two figures.

The last thing they saw was a blinding light illuminated as the blast charred and burned their flesh away taking away their sight and consciousness.

Videl began crying again as the bodies laid dead on top of her, she hurried to push them off and began rubbing their blood away from her exposed flesh.

Tien felt numb as his entire head began pounding him with a headache.

Daitan slowly went to Tien's side licking his face, "Videl…are you alright, did they do…anything?"

Videl fully clothed on rushed right over placing his wheelchair upright, before helping him to sit down on it. "Teach me how to kill too."

* * *

><p>*Washington D.C.*<p>

Chiaotzu and Roshi finished covered the assorted bodies in dirt at the nearest park they could find. Staying silent for a moment of peace they walked away placing few flowers on top of the recently piled dirt.

Chiaotzu looked one last time at Launch's grave where her gun was placed on top. "Where do you think Krillin is Master Roshi?"

"We didn't find his body scatter around like the others, he must still be alive." Roshi stroke his beard wondering what happen. "We'll sense his energy and have him explain."

Chiaotzu nodded sullenly. "With his three strongest children around him, we're outmatched, we won't come close to using the evil containment wave."

The old hermit reached into his pocket looking at an empty bottle. "By killing the weaker ones, we have severely reduced his army. He won't bother making any more if he knows we defeated them."

"Is there any way we can win without losing anybody else?"

Roshi stopped in his tracks. "I want to avoid killing Kami at all costs, earth needs a guardian, and he will restore all the harm Piccolo has done. I lost my master and friends during the first invasion by King Piccolo, this time I'll save everyone without losing any lives!"

* * *

><p>*Unknown area*<p>

The small built being growled in frustration as his men piled up the dead corpses of Piccolo's spawn. "Piccolo has set back my plan! Instead I have to crawl away into hiding like an insect!"

A tall grey monster munched on a Triangle's arm "Sire why don't we side with the humans and free this world from his clutches so it can later be yours?"

"I want to rule not fight against what Piccolo created! He stole my position, now all that remains are scarps!" He blasted the people offering him worship for saving them from Piccolo's minions.

A light green skinned warrior climbed up from a hidden bunker underground. "I managed to find nothing of value."

He flew off in a foul mood overlooking the fear of Piccolo and gained satisfaction for now.

* * *

><p>*Goku's Home*<p>

Tien kept tossing and turning over the small air mattress they found inside.

Daitan slept outside, with his sensitive ears and nose waking him up to alert them of any imposing threat.

Videl slept inside Gohan's room, Tien remembered her little shock at the amount of books in his room, he had explain about Chi Chi's constant dream for her son to be a scholar.

She voiced her desire to be a martial artist like her father, deep down he knew the incident from this afternoon with the reign of Piccolo had instilled a mental attitude to kill to survive.

"_I can't allow her to be exposed to such horrid ways." _Tien managed to escape his past, regretting it every day for all the crime he has committed under Master Shen's and Tao's teachings.

"_I have to teach her a warrior's honorable way." _Tien's mind plagued him with a hint of guilt over the people he killed. Videl didn't say anything to what they did, if anything, but something kept nagging at him.

"I'll only teach her to defend herself, if I can save her from a life of hate, then she can be a hero to these people." Tien spoke to himself. He knew Videl was sound asleep in bed, she scream out twice over a nightmare of those two.

He sighed to himself, struggling to fall asleep. "She needs to defend herself from hatred as well."

* * *

><p><strong>*Age 763 January*<strong>

_One Month Later_

Piccolo already forced the few remaining people working on constructing a small palace where the White House used to stand. The people worked hard and fast for their life and the promise of food. Any worker caught disobeying was killed on the spot, they erected stones and bricks as a few of the older men laid the foundation.

Invading countries fought against each other for dominance while worshipping Piccolo as the leader of the world, the emerging dictators and tyrants erected statues of Piccolo and his kids to show their loyalty to him. Piccolo let them worship him as he supported each nation to kill to be his loyal servants to keep the weakest humans alive.

The peace loving people beg Piccolo to save and help them, he always replied by laughing or killing them for making such a request.

His children went around the world searching for any hidden bunkers or shelters.

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

"_You have reached your destination, planet Namek!" _

Chi Chi open her eyes and rushed out of bed, she found Bulma working on landing their ship on the flat surface of grass on Namek. "Planet Namek? Is this the place those monsters kidnapped my Gohan?"

"Well good morning to you Chi Chi and yes I studied the star and position of Namek's coordinates." Bulma succeeded on landing, she opened the door with Chi Chi running out. "Hey Chi Chi!"

She looked around frantically for any sign that would tell her Gohan was here and alive. She flew up and tried to search for his power like Goku taught her.

Bulma rushed out shouting. "Chi Chi we have to be careful, what if there was no air on this place? You would have died!"

Chi Chi flew back down. "Sorry Bulma, I want to find Gohan as soon as I can. I want to make sure he's alright."

She sighed and hugged her friend. "I know, but please be careful. There's no guarantee those saiyans stuck around here."

Bulma found a three figures headed toward them. "Chi Chi get back in the ship, I think we're about to be in for a fight!"

Chi Chi stood her ground and flared up her aura. "I'll teach those saiyans for taking away my husband and child!"

Chi Chi didn't recognize the figure floating above, until she heard these words.

"Mom it's you!" Gohan landed and rushed over to her hugging her tightly.

Chi Chi held back no tears as she hugged him tightly. "Oh Gohan I missed you so much! I'm glad you're safe!" She kissed his forehead.

Bulma was left speechless as Yamcha landed across from her with his arms outstretched. "Well don't I get a hug too?"

Bulma obliged and ran over to him, snuggling her face in his chest. "Don't ever leave me again you idiot!"

Yamcha grinned and reached for her chin as their eyes met they kissed tenderly. "I promise."

Raditz looked uncomfortable, until he blasted a small plateau getting everyone's attentions. "Now that the waterworks are over, mind telling us what you're doing here?"

Bulma began explaining while Chi Chi walked over to Raditz and slapped him as hard as she could. "You monster! If you never came to earth none of this would have been happening! Your friends took away my son and husband! Tell me where is he?"

Everyone waited for Raditz's outburst, instead he looked away. "You're lucky you're my nephew's mother otherwise I would have killed you right on the spot. As for Goku, he's dead."

Chi Chi felt her whole world crumple as she came close to fainting, "What do you mean he's dead?"

Narrowly his eyes he glared her. "What part of dead don't you understand! He's now here anymore!"

Chi Chi began sobbing once again as she fell to the ground.

Raditz looked away in contempt and glared back at Gohan and Yamcha.

"I heard one of the saiyans say this planet has Dragon Balls, why haven't you wish back Goku?" Bulma asked trying to be level headed.

"We actually used our wishes up for another reason, we have to wait until they can be used again. " Yamcha answered her.

"How long do we have to wait?" Bulma asked.

"A namekian year, which is four months, one month passed already so that leaves three." Gohan said as he went over to his mom trying to be a shoulder to cry on.

Yamcha stroke Bulma's blue hair "In the meantime the namekians let us crash on their planet training for Goku's arrival."

Her eyes widen upon remembering Piccolo. "That's right we have to go right now! Piccolo is terrorizing everyone back on earth, you have to stop him!"

"That's right now that we have a ship, let's leave right now and pound that freak's face in!" Yamcha felt Raditz's presence shift next to them.

"We're doing no such thing, I need your help to train so I can take down Nappa!" Raditz argued.

"What are we supposed to let people on earth suffer for your pride?" Yamcha exclaimed angrily.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "No, this has nothing to do with pride, Nappa is by far the strongest enemy, we need all of our combined might to take him down. After he's dealt with, we'll deal with the namek."

"Everyone is miserable and dying! Don't you care about them at all?" Bulma lashed at the saiyan.

He inched away. "I'm doing this for the greater good, Nappa has destroyed hundreds of planets, millions of lives that never stood a chance! The namek back on earth will simply toy with them, if they avoid angering him they'll live long enough for us to arrive!"

"You don' care at all do you?" Bulma answered coldly.

"You have no idea how strong and destructive Nappa is! His power is unmatched and I barely come close to even reaching half of his full strength! I'm actually using my instinct for the best course." Raditz explained.

"Stay if you want, but I'm going over there!" Yamcha began to march toward the ship, however Raditz held him back.

"You will do no such thing, you and Gohan are the only ones that can give me a challenge so I can improve my training, think about the hundreds of planets instead of millions in one small planet!"

Yamcha and Bulma stayed silent and need deep down he was right.

Chi Chi spoke up between sobs "Where is Gohan?"

Everyone looked around for him, until Bulma screamed out in alarm. "The ship it's gone!"

* * *

><p>*Deep Space*<p>

Cooler's ship hovered over where his father's empire used to stand, he looked from above at the empty space and stars. "Whoever managed to beat my father blew up this planet as well."

A short blue lizard with six arms came forward "King Cold we also reached news that a large tree was spotted by a passing ship, they went to investigate but no news from them has been received yet."

Another short soldier came rushing in. "King Cooler our sources say a golden light is going around exploding your father's planets. We think he might be responsible for this occurrence."

King Cooler pondered over these reports and finally made his choice. "Change our course for Planet Namek, we'll start our search there where my father was last spotted. My Armored Squadron were killed, I think it's time I make known my presence, the inhabitants must know of some information as well."

"If they don't?" The first soldier asked.

"Then I'll simply exterminate them." He replied flatly.


	21. Chapter 21: Evil's Leaders

**Chapter 21: Evil's Leaders**

_3 Months Later_

***Age 763 April***

_Reaching Earth in approximately one week._

Gohan pressed the off switch and wiped away sweat dripping over his face during his one hundred earth's gravity training Bulma had designed into the ship. Looking around the empty room his books were laid scatter about, using the time to recuperate his body he picked up a book on trigonometry.

_Sorry I had to leave everyone, especially you mom, but I need to save my home. Raditz wouldn't understand, this is what my dad would have done. Piccolo will pay for all the harm he's done!_

Gohan looked out the window as the stars passed by rapidly. He assumed his friends could hold out until he arrived to stop Piccolo himself. Sneaking out of everyone's view while the rest argued with Raditz, he managed to make use of every facility that would helped him on the journey.

_Mom I hope you understand, everybody needs me._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a giant tree overshadowing a yellow planet. Gohan pressed his face out the window and looked at the controls held in auto lock for earth. He prayed deeply that whatever the tree did, it was only there to provide home for all the animals on that planet.

The ship sped away until he could no longer view anything, he went back to sit on the red titled floor and open up to the first page.

* * *

><p>*Frieza Planet 1*<p>

"At last the fruit is ripe enough for our taste!" Turles took a bite out of the fruit, he felt the power surging throughout his body with each munch.

Amond hurled a dead soldier over a blazing fire as he began eating. "Hey boss, since we planted the tree of might on the last planet of Frieza, how do you want to celebrate your rule of being the strongest in the universe?"

Turles joined his comrade at the base of the tree stepping over discarded airships that tried in vain to escape the invasion of Turles and his men.

"I was looking forward to finding the one who's been blowing up the remaining planets of Frieza!" Rasin voiced out.

His brother came back bringing gold from a destroyed air craft. "He's right, we would have been much stronger if we weren't missing so many of Frieza's planets to plant the tree!"

Daiz swiped away a gold bar examining it in the sunlight. "Why don't we recruit him instead, we're not the only one holding a grudge against Frieza and his family, think about expanding our might!"

"Enough!" Turles lashed out at his crew. "I've already decided our next mission." He looked over at Cacao standing by. "Look up the next location of Cooler's nearest planet!"

Cacao's eyes blinked red for a moment before responding. "I've located the next planet closest direction would be northwest over a day's distance."

"Very good, get up and head toward the ship. I've eliminated every remnant of that fool's planet. Today we invade Cooler's planets and prove our might toward everyone!"

Amond threw the fruit's core at the ground as he walked away. "That's right, Cooler has more planets than Frieza. Should be enough to strengthen us pass his power!"

Daiz placed away the seed in a box as they walked. "He's the only one left, his empire will be ours!"

"Don't forget about Cold's vast galaxy planets ready to sustain the tree of might!" Turles exclaimed arrogantly.

The crew cheered and flew toward their ship located at the height of a mountain overlooking the entire yellow ground with the withering trees and plants only left to die.

Turles flew ahead of the pack, he felt a power at the distant stars miles away.

"_Soon with the power I gained from the Tree of Might, I will be stronger than a super saiyan! I will claim my place as the strongest in the universe!"_

* * *

><p>Nappa continued using his Instant Transmission traveling over distances blowing up planets and killing those that dared to oppose.<p>

* * *

><p>*The Lookout*<p>

_Earth's Population only 79%_

Piccolo exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, once more with his Ki suppressed. "It's all yours."

Rhaita and Oboe nodded and headed inside. Piccolo watched as Sitar napping against the side wall.

He walked over and gave him a hard kick. "Wake up!"

Sitar yawn and blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Morning dad, who do we get to kill today?"

"I want you to watch out for anybody approaching, I'm certain those human pests will try to resort a sneak attack with our lack of minions." Piccolo talked while Sitar began drifting to sleep again.

"I'm not repeating myself again!" He blasted him away as he landed across the middle of the lookout.

Groggily he sat up, extending his arms and legs. "As you say, I do hope they try something because I'm bored! I want to kill!"

"If you're so bored why don't you train?" Piccolo said.

"Training is boring, killing is more fun!" Sitar pointed out. "Let me join those nations gunning down the people in the streets, I want to blow their tanks and faces up!"

Piccolo ignored him and walked away down the corridor located deep inside the lookout. The dark blue walls was all he saw until he inched closer to his destination, two Triangles bowed before him, he kept on walking and came across a dark hall.

At the far end was a blown up hole with installed metal bars. He smirked as he neared the one inside it.

"Kami, I see you're still alive, how fortunate for me."

Kami sighed as he looked away from his evil half. "What do you want Piccolo, have you come here to abandon the path you're on?"

Piccolo laughed deeply and peered inside the cell. "Old fool, I plan to rule for an eternity!"

Kami grabbed his staff and stood up walking toward the metal bars, facing him directly. "One day someone will arrive that will end your demonic rule. No one deserves to live in constant fear."

"It's that kind of thinking that will lead to your failure. My loyal subjects are in war, you and the people better get used to it. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and construct another set of Dragon Balls."

Kami stiffen at his request. "I shall do no such thing, you're evil doesn't deserve the power of the Dragon Balls!"

"Figured as much, I still have a way to force you." Piccolo stepped back, as the dark hid his body while showing only his eyes. "The blood I shed will be under your hands!"

Kami gasped and reached his hand out for Piccolo to no avail. "Stop this Piccolo!"

"I'll start with earth's heroes, better yet you're last hope." Piccolo told him.

The demon king left the cell and a crying voice for his people and planet.

* * *

><p>*Ruins of West City*<p>

Krillin opened his eyes as he looked around the shelter and people he hid among. Their constant prayers and tears were only met with explosions by invading nations and countries, he hadn't been training at all, he was afraid of powering up and Piccolo coming over destroying the people. His mind went over the deaths of Launch and the militia that died trying to save him.

They hid under a collapsed building, it served as a roof over their head as they everybody used cardboard boxes and newspapers as sleeping arrangements.

"These people deserve better, I'm sorry Goku." Krillin muttered angrily.

An elderly old woman came wailing from the alley way. "Come quick one of those monsters have my grandson, someone please try to help him!"

The people apologized to her but felt afraid, while some ignored her and went about trying to find food in dumpsters, the remaining ran to her as she led the way down the alleyway.

Krillin sighed and dusted the dirt off him and slowly raced over to see what would happen.

A small boy with brown hair and a white shorts, sneakers and blue shorts began lifting his brown eyes. His heart pulse rapidly before he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Still breathing kid, well not for long!" The Triangle declared.

The boy let out a scream and tried to bite the Triangle's arm which held tightly on his mouth.

The Triangle picked him up and flipped it upside down dropping the boy on the ground, provoking him to cry.

A group of three women arrived at the sound of cries "Leave the poor boy alone, he's harmless to you!"

The Triangle killed one by pushing his hand through one of their stomachs silencing two of them now.

"Anybody want to be next?" He looked around as the group retreated. He laughed at their cowardice.

The grandmother stepped through and went right up to him begging before him. "Please let him go and take me as your replacement!"

The Triangle thought for a moment before grinning at her. "Sure I'll eat you first and save him for after!"

She let out a shriek and attempted to slap his face with all her strength she had left.

The Triangle held her head down beneath his foot and cocked his head upright as five small boys formed a line.

"Leave her alone and fight us now you monster!"

He laughed at the boys attempt to sound tough.

Krillin twitched at the scene,_ No don't you know he could easily kill you, why are you risking your lives for nothing!_

The kids all tried to attack at once, but the Triangle went around flicking them away easily back toward the ground. "Time for me to fill up on appetizers!"

"No run away you guys!" The boy that was still crying got up and held them back.

"No, we're you're friends! We will not let him bully you and your grandmother, you guys are like our family!"

Krillin's ears tensed up as he began to listen.

"Boys, you're so nice and unselfish I wish I had the chance to see you grow up as find young gentlemen."

The Triangle cut her off by kicking away at her mouth, provoking the others to fight only to get knock aside by his other leg.

"We'll die fighting for what's right you monster!" The kids tried to attack again.

"I'm getting tired and bored with all of you." He lifted his hand out and flared up a yellow blast.

"No Destructo Disk!" Krillin jumped up and hurled the disk away, the Triangle didn't have enough time to react as felt his entire arm and half his torso sliced in half.

"What that human is a fighter!" He expressed anger and fear, he recognized him. "Wait you're one of the fighters King Piccolo requested we kill!"

Krillin helped up the children and the grandmother up. He face the Triangle laid out on the ground. "Yeah my name is Krillin."

He growled as he tried to regrow his body.

"Oh no you don't!" Krillin jumped up and squashed the Triangle's entire head with his foot adding energy to his step.

The growling noise stopped upon impact and as his blood splatter all over.

He spun around to the stunned crowd. "Sorry you had to see that."

He began to turn away until the first boy from before grabbed his hand. "Thank you mister, you saved us! You're a hero!"

Krillin breathed deeply before removing the child's hand away. "Trust me kid, I'm no hero."

"He's right you know."

Krillin twirled around again as he recognized that voice, he saw two men approaching from the alley way wearing brown trench coats and brown hats that shadowed their faces just enough to hide their familiar features.

"Master Roshi…Chiaotzu! You're alive!" Krillin couldn't believe his friends still breathing across from him.

"That's right Krillin, we managed to escape with near fatal injuries, after burying the lives of the people. Few survivors stitched us together." Roshi explained.

Chiaotzu took his attire off and went over to hug his friend. "We went all over trying to find you, when we did Master Roshi wanted you to regain you're confidence."

Krillin stammered a bit before turning back. "You guy's shouldn't have wasted your time with me, I failed to save Launch and the rest. I was a coward."

Roshi walked up to him and placed his hand on top of his. "Krillin, I've been your master for as long as I can remember, you're one of my best students. You have potential and courage still within you, don't let these deaths cloud your mind. They're a fighter's worst enemy."

"I guess you're right."

Master Roshi slap him lightly at the top of his head. "Of course I am, now pack yourself up because we're visiting Bulma's parents, he constructed a training facility beyond earth's normal gravity, and he said it should help us train better!"

Chiaotzu brought out a new set of Krillin's gi out of his backpack. "Here you go Krillin!"

He accepted it with trembling hands and faced his friends. "Let's start!"

* * *

><p>*Namek's Atmosphere*<p>

Cooler traveled alone in his ship, he sat upon his throne chair and watched the screen for the planet that brought his brother here. "What is it about you that drove my brother and father here?"

Cooler flex his arms out while he crossed his legs. "I should blow this place up, if I weren't up to avenge my family line."

Remembering the myth of a super namekian being the sole reason for traveling this far away from their home world, he snorted at his brother's wild imagination. "To think he feared the saiyans over the same reason."

Namek's surface remained calm and steady for a while until a giant figure rose up glowing around his entire figure. The sky around it darken while the suns remained up.

Cooler's eyebrows lurched up "Hmm what's this?"

After a second he pressed up forward to investigate this phenomena.

*Planet Namek*

"**YOU HAVE SUMMON ME! SPEAK YOUR WISH!" **Porunga's voice loomed out over the entire place.

Raditz, Yamcha, Nail, Chi Chi, Bulma, Dende and a few nameks encircled around him in amazement.

"Alright we're clear about the first wish?" Raditz asked his friends.

Chi Chi pushed her way through the gathered namekians. "Tell him to bring back my baby now!"

Raditz grumbled and paced over to Dende. "You heard her, bring her son back here so her incessant nagging will stop."

Dende nodded and began to speak in his namekian tongue. "Please bring Gohan back onto planet Namek!"

Porunga waited for a second before answering him. **"I CANNOT GRANT THAT WISH, THE ONE CALLED GOHAN DOESN'T WISH TO RETURN."**

A single tear had fallen, Chi Chi fell on her knees at the revelation and balled her fists up. "When I get through with that boy…"

"Chi Chi he wanted to save his friends, back on earth. He's a good kid, he wouldn't leave you unless he had a reason." Bulma explained as easy as she could.

Yamcha knelt along her side offering a comforting hug. "Let's wish back Goku and then we can all wish ourselves back on earth to help him."

Raditz began to disagree until Yamcha motioned him to see the crying woman begging, he turned around indifferent. "Dende tell him to wish back Goku."

Dende listened and began wishing for Goku's life again.

Porunga eyes glowed a shade of deep red. **"IT SHALL BE DONE!"**

At that moment everybody's eyes saw a smiling man in his orange clad gi waving at each of them. "Hello everybody! Thanks for bringing me back!"

Goku hovered to his wife as she ran over to him throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh Goku I missed you so much!"

Goku patted his wife's back. "I know Chi Chi, sorry I've been gone too long, but I'm back now so don't worry!"

"Hey Goku, long time no see!" Bulma and Yamcha surrounded him in delight.

"Hey Bulma, it's good to see you again." He noticed their hands intertwined together. "Are you two back together?"

Yamcha looked at Bulma who looked away and slid her hand out.

"We're focus on being friends right now Goku." Yamcha said sadly but cheered up as he high fived his friend.

It was Dende's turn to walk up to him. "…Ummm Goku…I want to say thank you for saving me."

Placing his hand on Dende's shoulder he smiled. "It's no problem Dende, I'm glad you're safe!"

The namekians gave their gratitude to all their heroes and their friends.

Raditz kept his distance as everyone flocked over Goku, Nail walked up beside him. "Do you feel that power approaching?" Nail asked the inspecting saiyan.

The saiyan concentrated as it kept nearing reminding him of the last seconds before a gruesome death. Upon sensing the familiar power he lowered his arms to the ground.

"Take everybody out of here now! Cooler is arriving!"

Nail rushed toward his people relaying the news about Frieza's older brother. Each native obeyed and began to fly over the remoteness part of their land.

Goku approached Bulma and Chi Chi. "You guys better stay away from here, I sense a huge power level flying to us!"

"What do we do with the two wishes?" Bulma asked frantically.

Goku pondered the question before replying. "We wish back Vegeta."

"No! He's better off dead!" Raditz argued.

"Raditz, we need all the help we need, I'm not sure I can transformed into a super saiyan anymore." Goku admitted.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Raditz growled.

"When I went to otherworld to train with King Kai I tried to transform." Goku viewed his brother in the eye. "I didn't have the right motivation."

Nail brought Dende along interrupting their talk. "I sense the being drawing closer please make your next wish."

"Right we have no other choice, tell him to wish back Vegeta." Goku asked readying to his fighting stance.

Yamcha bid goodbye to Bulma as Chi Chi flew her off to join the rest of the nameks. "Good luck Goku, don't die again."

"I'll try not to!" Goku laughed and kept his guard up.

Dende went over to Porunga. "I wish for Vegeta to be brought back to life!"

"**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"**

Vegeta stepped down on the grass as he surveyed his surroundings. "What I'm alive? Where is Cold?!" He looked at the group angrily. "Answer me!"

Raditz stepped forward clearing his throat. "We don't have the time for your tantrums, Cold is dead, we have to contend with Cooler now!"

"What!" Vegeta's eyes widen angrily. "Cooler is coming here?!"

Nail and Yamcha saw Cooler's body into focus as he landed across from them.

"He's here!" Nail shouted out loud.

"Mind telling me what happen to my family?" Cooler looked up at Porunga staring blankly at him.

"Quick tell Porunga to leave, we'll make our wish after Cooler's demise to avoid another accident like Cold!" Nail ordered at the frighten Dende.

"Right away! Porunga we shall summon you soon after we think of our third wish!" Dende called upward.

Cooler dashed closed in knocking over Nail and Yamcha, his ears picked up the volume and word of 'wish.'

"**VERY WELL. FARWELL!" **Porunga dispersed into the air splitting up the seven Dragon Balls in different directions.

"Wish you say?" Cooler began nearing Dende until the three saiyans stood across from him. "Vegeta….Raditz…" Cooler looked at Goku now. "I don't recognize you, but seeing as you're with these two, that means you're a saiyan."

"Yeah that's right! I'm a saiyan from earth!" Goku answered him.

Cooler chuckled as he scanned his eyes searching for someone. "Seeing as this planet is still intact, I believe the rumors were true." Cooler gripped his fists together. "Which one of you killed my father?"

Raditz spoke up. "It was Nappa, Frieza showed up as well killing them together."

Goku, Vegeta and Cooler couldn't believe their ears.

"That's a lie! No way could that buffoon have killed King Cold!" Vegeta barked out.

"I must agree with Vegeta, I fought that bald headed saiyan during our first encounter. His power was nothing and Frieza died by my hand!" Cooler's aura flared up. "Are you lying to me?"

Raditz took this opportunity to push his buttons and gain some revenge. "Wish I was, but your father was foolish enough to waste a wish on your sniveling little brother, Nappa defeated them both….by becoming a….Super Saiyan!"

Cooler and Vegeta stood shock, unable to believe his words.

"Really he managed to do it! That's a surprise!" Goku admitted.

_Impossible! No way could Nappa have possibly attain my dream, my power! His power is nothing before mine! _ Vegeta's thoughts intensify his anger and bitterness toward everyone and now his father. _You lied father, you promised me that I would be the super saiyan! Freeing our race of Frieza and his family!_

Seconds passed before Cooler composed himself. "I see, well I would like to see this super saiyan myself. Where is he?"

Nail and Yamcha finally got back on their feet and got ready for any surprise attacks.

"Nappa is busy blowing up your planets." Raditz chuckled. "I'm pretty jealous of that, but seeing your face is just as good."

Cooler lost himself in his thoughts. _'Sensing how stronger these saiyans have gotten since our last encounter, he might be telling the truth. The reports did mention a bald saiyan traveling across distance in a flash.' _ He flexed his arms, while his tail waved toward the ground. "So be it, I'll kill you all where you stand, then I'll take care of this super saiyan!"

Vegeta leapt behind the group first punching away at Cooler, he only sidestepped away and delivered a kick for his trouble.

Yamcha, Nail, Goku and Raditz tried a team attack, they encircled him and threw on a barrage of punches and kicks.

A few managed to land on Cooler but he didn't feel much force, soon he whipped his tail striking Nail away, he knocked Raditz's and Yamcha's heads together before driving them toward the ground, and for Goku he blasted him away.

"Truly pathetic, you should know your place!" Cooler blocked Vegeta's fist, gripping it tightly he closed in his elbow against the prince's body.

"I refused to die again! I will destroy you Cooler!" Vegeta held on toward Cooler's arm and rapidly kicked away as he charged up a volley of energy blasts at Cooler's body.

Without flinching Cooler took each of his attacks and managed to overthrow Vegeta toward a mountain.

"Kaio-Ken times four!" Yamcha burst toward Cooler surprising him by his increase in power and speed, Yamcha used his Wolf Fang Fist bringing multiple fists in fury toward Cooler. He managed to regain the upper hand as he counter with an explosive barrage of energy blats targeting him, but Yamcha used Afterimage and showed himself unharmed.

"Impressive feat human, however tricks like those won't work twice on me." Cooler responded.

Yamcha smirked and ran backwards.

Confused Cooler sense charging Ki's behind him.

Goku, Nail and Raditz charged up their signatures waves and fired at Cooler form an angle striking his side and blasted him away, he planted both feet on the ground as the beams began to die down.

Cooler brought his hands down as he looked at his arms. "You managed to blacken up my limbs, was that your intention?"

Each of them tried to think of their next move, but Cooler lifted his hand out toward the Namekian Sea, bringing out large boulders from underground and he drew his hand over. "Try to dodge my next attack."

Hundreds of boulders were launched at them, each of them tried to escape the wave, flying and blasting each, however Cooler added more to the wave with faster acceleration.

Yamcha attempted to attack Cooler from behind, knowing in advance he turn around. "And here's some for you as well!" The boulders changed course and began to target Yamcha.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta's attack took away Cooler's focus as he felt the beam's power pushing him away.

The boulders stopped fallen toward the ground before they reached Yamcha. "Don't expect a thanks saiyan."

"I don't intend for you to live when I finish off Cooler!" Vegeta remarked, his eyes went back to Cooler to see the damage done.

He was infuriated at seeing none upon Cooler's body.

"Bothersome as you all are, I enjoyed the warm up."

They narrowed their eyes and regroup waiting for Cooler to make the first move now.

Cooler's finger filled with a Death Ball.

Nail recognized the attack that almost destroyed his home. "Watch out, if that misses us, it can strike Namek's core and destroyed the planet inside out!"

"We'll try to deflect it before that happens!" Goku shouted.

They began to charge their attacks again, stopping as Cooler tossed it toward the sky.

They looked as it left Namek, confused at the moment, they looked back seeing Cooler's face directly across from theirs, throwing a Death Wave against the five of them, and they barely had time to defend.

"I'm not as predictable as my little brother." Said Cooler. "For example I have another form to show you." Cooler stepped down and began concentrating as the energy filled his body.

They landed toward the sea, stopping in midair before they landed in it.

"Did I hear correctly, did he say he can transform?" Raditz stammered.

"Quickly we have to stop him!" Nail exclaimed as he sped toward him ahead of the following pack, throwing out energy blasts.

Yamcha flew right behind in Kaio-Ken times four form, "No we're not going to make it, I have to go higher!" He strained his body as he went up to seven.

A flash of red emitted around him bigger than before, at once he past Nail and his energy blasts, reaching Cooler within seconds, punching him as hard as he could.

Cooler stopped transforming before passing onto his next form, his body shook slightly back to his original fourth form, panting from the mental and physical exhaustion of his energy he put into transforming, and he eyed Yamcha evilly. "Human you will pay with your life!"

Cooler began pummeling Yamcha, his body was worn and tired but still had enough energy left to inflict damage, he was stopped as Nail's earlier energy spheres collided against his head, with Nail now reaching Yamcha's hand with his extended arm pulled him back to his level and away from Cooler's wrath.

"Are you alright Yamcha?" he asked.

He lifted his right arm to his face, "Not really, I think I broke my hand against his jaw, plus I'm not used to pushing myself to seven yet."

"Good work Yamcha, we'll take it from here." Goku said, he looked at Nail now. "Take him to Dende quick!"

Nail complied and carried Yamcha along toward the other's direction.

Goku turned back to his fellow saiyans. "Alright we have to stay close to him as possible, we can't give him enough time and space to transform again!"

Raditz agreed and flew along his brother to contend with Cooler once more.

"Don't order me around clown!" Vegeta followed behind, seeing Raditz and Goku get their faces punched repeatedly, he embarked overhead of Cooler dropping his weight onto his right leg kicking at Cooler's forehead.

He smirked at his weak power and left the saiyan brothers laid out on the floor with two knees against their guts, he focused on attacking Vegeta. Missing Cooler's Death Beam, he repaid him back with an explosive wave knocking Cooler over the next hill on, with Vegeta chasing and trying in vain to land a punch.

"Goku…you're still breathing?" Raditz asked while gripping his ribs.

Goku opened his eyes and sit out some blood. "Yeah thanks for asking, do you have any ideas?"

"Can you try transforming into a super saiyan again?"

Goku stood up and concentrated, closing his eyes he tried to search that emotional anguish again but felt unable to do so at the moment, he raise his Ki to his maximum until a light of gold was shown fading just as fast.

"Can't, I don't know what's wrong." Goku admitted.

Raditz looked at Cooler's slowing pace. "Well if we can keep making him waste his stamina, the energy he put forth into transforming might soon take a toll, that's when we attack full force!"

Goku nodded and flew to join Vegeta.

"What's wrong Cooler? Getting worn out already, I was expecting a challenge!" Vegeta taunted, while he kicked between Cooler's knees and drove his fist with an energy blast toward his head.

Cooler quickly kept his balance and began throwing on an explosive wave to keep Vegeta from advancing. "Believe me, you wouldn't talk so big if you had a glimpse of my true power!"

Vegeta snorted and began flying over for another round, Cooler didn't had much time to regain his energy and retreated higher up the plateau, smashing his fist against the nearest hill, a couple of boulders went falling down.

"You can do better than this cheap tactic!" Vegeta blasted each of them away and fire on in Cooler's direction.

Deflecting it easily, Goku and Raditz came between them and both began attacking Cooler.

On the defensive, he jumped downward passing them and Vegeta as soon as he landed he charged up a Death Wave.

"Time's up!"

Raditz elbowed his back in time, the trajectory of the Death Wave passed both Vegeta and Goku, they landed and began assaulting Cooler.

At the same time they drove their right hand toward Cooler's torso throwing him away and back toward the ground in a heap.

'_This would have been simpler if I was at my full power, my confidence has blinded me to their combined might, if only I could transform and regain my power.' _Cooler missed each of the saiyans fists as he floated in the air, he grabbed Vegeta by the hair and hurled over to Goku, who caught him, while Raditz fired up his Saturday Crush.

Cooler block it with his forearm while catching Raditz unguarded he dropped him with a spinning kick, his eyes quickly searched for a weak link in their teamwork until his eyes caught Vegeta arguing with Goku over his little save, he smirked at realizing the prince's weakness…_'His pride!' _he thought wickedly.

"Vegeta I see that you have to rely on your only slaves in order to make any headway into beating me."

Vegeta and Goku looked at Cooler now.

"I would have thought the prince of all saiyans would be worthy and strong enough to take me alone or am I wrong?" Cooler smirked.

"Don't pay attention to him Vegeta he's only trying to distract you!" Goku reasoned.

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta flew toward Cooler now. "And you'll shut up as well if you know what's good for you!"

Cooler spun around using his tail to grabbed Vegeta's ankle and dropped toward the ground, he kicked him in the air at Goku this time both collided and hit the ground.

"To think you of all people would stoop so low as to work together!" Cooler ducked a kick from Raditz. "So sad, what would your father say?"

Vegeta angrily pushed Goku away and went over to Cooler.

"The hell I need help, I can defeat you on my own!" Vegeta went for a direct hit, until Raditz interfered again trying to catch Cooler off guard, he dodged in time missing both.

"Damn it, weakling stay out of my way!" Vegeta yelled at Raditz.

"Push your ego aside, we need to work together to kill him!" Raditz countered.

"My power alone can kill him, if you interfere I'll kill you first!" Vegeta screamed.

"Stop being so arrogant and open your eyes, can't you see he's playing you? Or are you too stupid to see?" Raditz retorted.

Vegeta was about to lash back until Goku spoke.

"Guys I could use some help?" Goku blocked one of Cooler's kicks but the other leg hit forward almost breaking the saiyan's nose.

"On it!" Raditz prepared to charge but Vegeta fired his Galick Gun taking him by surprise.

"I won't allow some low class take credit for taking my revenge!" Vegeta shouted.

Cooler rose to the air to meet Vegeta's height. "About time you see your purpose, abandon this fools that hold you back and fight me…at my full power!"

Vegeta pondered the question before smirking. "I would love to defeat and humiliate you at your best, go and transform it makes no difference to me!"

"No Vegeta!" Goku headed toward them, with Raditz getting back up to follow.

"Mind helping me clear the trash out, it will make my transforming easier." Cooler proposed.

"After this you die!" Vegeta agreed.

* * *

><p>In your opinion who do you think is the worstevil enemy out there? Between each of Turles, Piccolo, Nappa and Cooler anybody you perfer over the other?

**Power Levels**

Nappa: 2,850,000 x 50 (Super Saiyan) = 142,500,000

Cooler (Fourth Form): 80,000,000

Turles: (Eating the Fruit) = 6,000,000

Yamcha: 800,000 x 7 (Kaio-Ken) = 5,600,000

Yamcha: 800,000 x 4 (Kaio-Ken) = 3,200,000

Raditz: 3,000,000

Nappa: 2,850,000

Piccolo: 2,300,000

Goku: 2,200,000

Oboe: 1,900,000

Rhaita: 1,800,000

Vegeta: 1,500,000

Yamcha: 800,000

Tien: 20,000

Sitar: 15,000

Krillin: 11,000

Chiaotzu: 9,000

Roshi: 7,000

Chi Chi: 3,000


	22. Chapter 22: Measure Of Hate

**Chapter 22: Measure Of Hate**

Daitan wagged his tail in excitement as his large brown eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to watch the fast paced spar. In mid-air of the blue sky, Tien blocked one of Videl's kicks, charging a blast in his other retracted arm, he let out a yell of surprise as Videl swayed away kicking his hand upward releasing the blast at empty air.

"Good thinking Videl, now try to follow it up!" Tien advised her as he flew backward away.

She nodded while trying to find another opening in his defense, focusing all of her Ki into her heavily bandaged hands, Tien faded away knocking her from above.

"Don't charge your Ki while your opponent is mentally aware and on current balance!" Tien called out from the air.

Videl's face hit the dew covered grass. "I'm trying to remember not to get hit!" She yelled back from the ground.

Tien chuckled and fired down a couple of scatter blasts her way. She witnessed their shadows, she pulled herself up running across the ground, throwing a few of her own. Tien deflected them and flew her way jabbing her forehead. "Maintain your focus, you need it to keep up to predict your opponent's maneuvers."

Videl kept trying to fight back, between blows she mislead Tien with a right hook that quickly shaped into an open palm Ki blast headed for his face. "Where's your defense now?" She said grinning.

Tien arched his back, feeling Videl's roundhouse kick sending him toward a pile of boulders. Tien stopped himself catching three Videls flying toward him. "I see you mastered the multi-form technique."

"Try to find the real one!" She challenged.

The older fighter scanned each of them with his middle eye, closing at the turn of the second he fired a Dodon Ray toward boulders right beside him.

"How did you know where I was?" She jumped out of the way in time to see her other forms quickly taken out with a punching combination.

Tien prepared to fly over to her but hesitated as he looked at the sky, an angry expression crossed his face. Fifty red colored blasts began descending over their location as tiny bombs. "Videl drop your Ki as low as possible and head for cover in the woods!"

She obliged and flew over there dodging a descending blast, Tien scooped up Daitan and his wheelchair with the other hand and joined Videl. Beads of sweat began to form as he sense their power levels. _'How did they managed to get so much power over a short period of time?'_

Videl knelt on the ground using the bush as camouflage, Tien and Daitan were next to her seeing the three figures dropping on the ground with a light thud.

Sitar fumed "Can't believe we missed them again, I'm getting tired of this seek and go kill game!"

Oboe's pupils shifted around as he surveyed the area. "There's a possibility their presence is in our midst, the setting contains numerous areas to conceal themselves."

"Good then that means they're close enough for me to kill!" Sitar snickered and threw a few punches in the air. "When we find them, I'll kill the girl!"

Oboe nodded, "I would like to test my skills against Tien to see how I measure up."

Rhaita rolled her eyes "So that means I get to kill the dog? Just wonderful." She said sarcastically.

Daitan began to growl, until Tien calm him down by petting his head. _'No noise, they all have sensitive hearing.'_

Oboe's ears twitched slightly as he look toward the sky. "Rather than to destroy this area in an attempt to draw them out, allow us to appeal to their human emotions."

His other siblings looked at him curiously.

"Make sense already!" Sitar said.

"Look around this environment, its crawling with life, we'll simply draw them out if they wish to save these neighboring creatures of their planet."

A few squirrels were staring at the three offspring of Piccolo in slight fear, a white rabbit ignored them and continues its search for food, and a blue jay was on a branch singing in a search for a mate.

Rhaita and Sitar gave a cruel smile as they began firing energy blasts toward nature's animals.

Videl's eyes widen in fear and disgust as the animals that tried to run away ended up in piles of blood and bone.

Loud blasts echoed throughout terrifying every animal in the vicinity.

Sitar grabbed two small rabbits by their necks breaking it in the process. "If you're around girl that will be your end!" He took a bit one of its head off munching on its skull and blood.

"We have to stop them now, I can't see this!" Videl whispered as tears fled down her face.

Tien sensed their power and knew the three would easily overtake them. "We're…not strong enough yet. I'm sorry Videl." He said regrettably.

One bear came out to protect her wondering cubs, Rhaita darted toward it knocking the large female bear over with Ki enhanced fist at its face, and it let out a loud grueling cry of pain. Its two cubs came out from hiding running over to protect their mother.

"What's this? Are they your kids?"

The two cubs began growling at Rhaita.

"Watch me kill your children." She said cruelly.

One cub sprang forward attempting to bite her leg. She quickly grabbed it by its ears and tore it out with her strength before blasting it away, the cub's brother whimpered as he saw her dark eyes, at once she blasted the cub as its fur began to cover in flames slowly killing it, as its moans were loudly heard in its pain.

Rhaita walked forward at the mother bear, kicking it repeatedly breaking its nose and jaw. It scream loudly over the pain before its eyes closed painfully.

Oboe hovered over the grassy land and trees and fired eye lasers igniting the entire field into a land of fire. It spread toward other flammable plants as a huge blaze quickly destroyed every tree by each second.

"No….No more of this!" Videl flew out of her hiding place firing energy volleys at the three.

"Videl get back here now!" Tien weighted his options and went to help Videl. He grabbed Daitan and his wheelchair before the fire reached the trees they hid in.

Each of the spawn sense the approaching two as they dodged Videl's attack.

"Seems Videl has learn quite a deal from Tien." Oboe observed Videl's increase in power and abilities.

Sitar grinned as he flew toward Videl's height. "Looks like the crying brat learn how to fly now, another way for you to run isn't it?"

She threw a yellow blast that dealt no damage when it exploded at Sitar's face.

Rhaita fired her Scatter Grace at Tien which was intended to miss, Oboe's fist connected with his face as Tien faded again from her attack.

Tien flew over to her avoiding Rhaita's energy blasts, her face was inches away from his as her fist connected across his left cheek. "This time I won't let you live."

Oboe came up swiping his clawed hand at the bandaged right side portion of Tien's face. "I do request you give us a challenge."

Tien descended missing their fists in time. "Videl take Daitan and leave now! You need more training before you're ready!" He shouted while dodging more of their attacks.

Videl open her mouth to protest but Tien silence her with a stern glare. "Alright…be careful."

Videl sped toward Tien grabbing Daitan from his grasp and fled away from the scene.

"Come here and face your death!" Sitar went chasing Videl with his claws out to grab her.

"No I have to stop him before he catches up to her!" Tien prepared to pursue him when he felt his back surging with pain.

"Never turn your back on me human!" Rhaita withdrew her leg back, while Oboe block Tien's path to Sitar.

Daitan barked in Videl's arms as his nose caught whiff of Sitar. She looked back seeing at the face of some of her nightmares. Gripping Daitan's stomach tightly she went flying at a lower altitude just above a height of a tree.

"Drop the mutt and fight me now!" Sitar opened his mouth launching a Mouth Energy Wave.

Videl closed her eyes as she remember the world around her now gone because of them, she open her eye's in realization as a burning hatred began to grow in her. "No not anymore, I won't run away."

Sitar was caught by surprise as Videl fired A Dodon Ray. The attack managed to only push Sitar farther back as the center of his head began to burn. Videl's attack died down quickly, as Sitar began scowling.

"My turn now, hope you don't need your head for anything!" Firing a Destructive Wave.

It missed the pair as Videl swayed away conserving her Ki and began to throw an uppercut toward Sitar's chin.

Tien managed to evade the sibling's energy waves, turning his head seeing two specks far in the distance fighting. "She won't last long out there, I need to help her!"

Oboe and Rhaita appeared on both sides of his arms ready to finish him off.

Tien began to look for anything he could use and suddenly he whacked the incoming two with his wheelchair. They gripped their noses in pain as the appeared to be off balance.

"No one harms my face, you better hope I don't find you in your sleep!" Rhaita lashed out.

"I can fix that. Solar Flare!" Tien flew past them as their vision became blocked by the blinding light.

"Sense his energy, we know he's headed for Sitar and the child." Oboe advised as he gripped his eyes.

Tien threw his wheelchair upward, and formed his hands into a triangle form. Using his middle eye he zoomed in seeing Sitar perfectly in his line of fire. "Tri-Beam!" His attack went unnoticed by Sitar finally taken note as he was hurling below by the yellow attack.

"Perfect shot." Tien caught his wheelchair and flew toward the beaten Videl, escaping for now.

* * *

><p>*Piccolo's Lookout*<p>

Piccolo was in the middle of his mediation when he opened his eyes sensing three unfamiliar power levels taking down his other children as their energy began to disappear. "I doubt Krillin and his friends are stupid enough to challenge me now."

He smirked as he realized that the power didn't belong to Krillin, Chiaotzu and Roshi. He began walking out his chamber over to the open spaced lookout "Seems I won't be bored for five minutes."

The three fighters took down each Triangle with little effort as they managed to escape with minor bruises and cuts.

Piccolo step out from the shadows seeing his children laid out all over. "Worthless weaklings." He threw a scatter energy blast disintegrating each of his children's unconscious bodies.

This caught the attention of the invading three as they rushed forward toward the menacing laugh at the center.

An African American with a black afro and mustache, dressed in a yellow martial arts garment glared directly at Piccolo's eyes. "Yes I remember those same eyes years ago."

Piccolo stood still observing the three. "Tell me your names before I grant you a death wish!"

The African American fighter moves his fists up to his own face. "My name is King Chappa. I was killed by one of your kind, now you return to kill everyone in the world."

Piccolo's eyes widen for a moment before he let out a small chuckle. "I see now. My father sent out Tambourine to kill every martial artist, you and the other two behind you were one of the unfortunate ones."

The tan skinned fighter with an orange martial arts attire and a white turban eyed the Lookout before raising his guard up as Piccolo stepped forward. "My name is Nam, your people have slaughter my village, and I come to make retribution for them."

Piccolo clenched his fists together, looking at the blue and light green dinosaur looking monster.

"The name is Giran, just here to kill you for last time!" He showed his jaws and fumed in anger.

Piccolo closed his eyes and spun around with his back facing the three. "You fools have no idea the extent of my power. I'm far stronger than Tambourine, even if you managed to kill a few of my children it makes no difference, I can always make more. As of today your graves will be the gutter of this land I covered in blood."

The angry Giran ran ahead of the other two. "I'll show you why you should fear me!"

Piccolo blocked Giran's fists with his forearm and dropped him down on the white floor with a fast kicked at his face.

Nam and King Chappa tried to attack together, but Piccolo managed to turn around and brought two uppercuts and brought King Chappa down on top of Nam with a single slam of his foot.

"Do you three realize how outmatched you are, or will death drive the point?" Piccolo asked the fallen two.

Giran got up and tried bring down Piccolo with his body weight, the namekian sidestepped away as Giran crashed against Piccolo's fist.

"Dam…damn you demon!" Giran muttered as he held on his broken nose in pain.

Piccolo smirked as Giran brought his forearms down breaking the tiles of the Lookout, in the midst Piccolo extended his right arm gripping Nam's ankle and tossing him on Giran's rampage dazing both of them in a crash.

"Enough of this!" King Chappa began moving his arms around at a fast paced. "Try my sixteen handed technique!"

"I see you managed to pass the eight." Piccolo dodged each fist coming from King Chappa easily while throwing his fists into the mix each dealing a crushing blow at his torso throwing him back down.

Piccolo noticed a pink rubbery substance around him closing at his arms, it tighten as Giran laughed out loud.

"You have no hope in breaking my Merry-Go-Round Gum! Now time to smash your face in!" Giran ran again, he stopped as Piccolo broke the pink rubber with an increase of his power.

"Have any more tricks or should I end this now?" Piccolo asked the trembling Giran.

"I-I-I…..no I won't lose!" Giran howled and attempted to swing his tail at Piccolo.

He caught it and threw him on his left side before going to the right and repeating the process a couple of times.

Piccolo felt his legs being hit, he looked downward as Nam has his arms in an X shaped formation attempting to knock over Piccolo. "My Cross Arm Attack should have taken you away!"

He grinned and kicked Nam away causing him the bleed heavily from his mouth. "It should have, but it didn't because I'm too powerful for the three of you combined!"

King Chappa trapped Piccolo in a headlock as he attempted to bring Piccolo's face to the ground into submission. "We will find a way to defeat you! You hear me demon!?"

Piccolo flew upward startling King Chappa and descended downward with his back facing the Lookout floor slamming King Chappa's body against the floor breaking his back with a hard crunch.

Piccolo flew up to battle against Giran, easily countering Giran's fists with his own. "Time to make you extinct!" Piccolo fired his Light Grenade at Giran, as his body was engulfed he fell heavily back on the Lookout unmoving.

Nam pushed himself to see his two companions defeated. Resolving to not give up Nam used the Afterimage Technique evading a Light Grenade.

"Now how should I finish you off?" Piccolo flew forward pummeling Nam as he was forced to back away into the edge of the lookout with each blow dealt to his head. Nam's left foot felt nothing but air as Piccolo gripped at his neck.

"Go on, kill me, you shall pay dearly for your crimes!" Nam attempted to see through his blacken eyes, as Piccolo only smirked and fired laser from his eyes toward Nam's own.

Piccolo threw Nam off his Lookout, a laugh behind him caught his attention, as King Chappa wheezed between laughs.

"Has fear led you to insanity?" Piccolo taunted him.

King Chappa gave him a knowing look. "We had a purpose coming here. You seem to be able to sense a person's energy…tell me have you sense him yet?"

Piccolo concentrated and tried to sense Kami, his energy was still inside locked up. "The guardian of the earth still remains trapped, so you failed!"

King Chappa shook his head smiling as he toyed with Piccolo. "No…not him…the other one…named Korin." He closed his eyes ending his last breathe.

Piccolo opened his eyes as he ran off the Lookout and flew toward Korin's place. He landed and began searching for Korin gone. "Curse that cat! I will search the planet killing everyone until I find him!"

* * *

><p>Tien, Videl and Daitan headed toward a barren land of grass, they stopped only as a bush was being shaken.<p>

"Get behind me Videl, be prepared to run with Daitan." Tien ordered her as he formed his hands into a Triangle.

Videl didn't move. "No I want to stay and help you fight!"

"You're not strong enough yet, I have to prepare you first." Tien reasoned to her.

"He's right you know."

The voice came from a white cat walking toward them with a brown wooden staff in his paw. "Good to see you Tien!"

Tien widen his right eye and grinned. "Korin good to see you again. We were coming to rescue you."

Korin chuckled at the stun expression on Videl's face. "No you have not gone crazy, I am a talking cat."

Videl blushed from embarrassment. "How did you know-"

"I can read minds. Nice to meet you Videl, I see Tien has taken you under his training. Good luck kid."

Videl nodded and went to shake Korin's paw.

Daitan began growling at Korin, moving toward him.

"Hey wait, I'm not here to hurt you!" Korin stepped back from the growling Daitan.

"That's right dogs hate cats for some reason." Videl said as she held on Daitan's neck. He calm down but kept his gaze at Korin.

"Sorry about that Korin, how did you escape?" Tien asked.

Korin cleared his throat and looked away toward the direction he came from. "Your old pals from the World Martial Arts Tournament, I believe their names were King Chappa, Nam and Giran. They freed me while they fought off hordes of Piccolo's kids, they challenged Piccolo buying me time to escape."

"Wow, those three?! My dad told me about them, I also saw them from rerun of the tournaments. Did they beat Piccolo?" Videl asked innocently, hoping this was all over.

Korin kept silent, while Videl looked at Tien who only shook his head no.

She looked down on the ground in sadness. "Sorry about asking."

"It's quite alright, this nightmare will be over soon." Korin looked back at the three again looking over at the three's condition. They were dirty from lack of showering, looking skinny and bruised all over. He looked uncomfortable for a moment before bringing out a small bean. "Piccolo's kids kept taking all the senzu beans as soon as they grew. I managed to hide and keep only one." Tossing it to Tien.

He caught it and looked at it with his left eye, before turning his gaze at his traveling companions. Breaking it in half he tossed one to Videl and gave the other half to Daitan, who ate it eagerly in one gulp.

Daitan felt full and began barking happily as he rolled around on the grass and wagged his tail at his missing injuries and hunger.

"What's gotten into him?" Videl asked bewildered.

"It's called a senzu bean, one will heal all injuries and keep you full for ten days." Korin explained.

Videl looked at her half in her small hand and faced her master. "If that's true, why don't you eat it Tien?"

"No thanks Videl, I want you to eat it instead. I'll be fine without it until we beat Piccolo." Tien explained calmly.

Videl looked unsure and hesitated before Tien nodded for her to eat. She obliged and began to feel her body fully healed and her stomach full. "Whoa…" Videl touched her face and hands in disbelief. "You were right…" The realization hit her at what Tien did and she began to feel guilty.

'_Poor Tien, he's almost at his limit and going on heart and will now. Only Goku would do such a selfless thing for his friends.' _Korin observed proudly.

Tien felt happy at the recovered Daitan and Videl. "Don't feel sad Videl, I wanted you to eat it. I would rather my friends' get relief than my own. Trust me I wouldn't have it any other way."

Videl rushed over hugging her master. "Thank you so much Tien! How can I repay you back?"

He smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, you have gotten stronger and you helped my fighting spirit return to me! I will keep pushing myself to save you and everyone else. It's time to return to my friends."

Videl released the hug and looked at Tien. "Where are they?"

Tien focused and search for their faint energy, using his middle eye for added concentration he located them. "Outskirts of West City. They seem to be there with the rest of the gang." He faced Korin again. "Are you ready to fly?"

Korin laughed and nodded. "No problem, it be a nice change in pace from walking."

Tien scooped up Korin in his left hand and his wheelchair in his right. "Alright we should be there soon. Videl follow me."

She grabbed Daitan and began following Tien.

* * *

><p>*Goku's Home*<p>

The small being reached for the rectangle picture frame displaying a young Gohan with his parents. "The kid's hat has the four star Dragon Ball." He destroyed the picture with a Ki blast in a fit of rage. "Yet we can't find a single one of them!"

The being's minions finished ransacking the home coming up empty handed.

"Sire judging by the smell, there were two humans here months ago along with an animal." One of the grey skinned minions responded.

"Hmmm. No doubt Piccolo has already gathered them, they must be with him. We will journey there after dealing with every opposition to us!"

The collected seven minions bowed at their leader and agreed.

He raised his eyes as he sensed a faint series of power. "What! I don't believe this!" Rushing out the home he spotted three beings flying at the distance overheard.

Oboe, Rhaita and Sitar were flying back to the Lookout bickering among themselves.

"Those three are part of Piccolo's kingdom, his three strongest children!" The being felt their level of power. "No! Impossible we are no match for them!"

The other seven began disagreeing in disbelief until they themselves felt their power.

"What do we do now sire?" The small dark green creature asked.

Pondering the question he knew the answer. "Collecting the Dragon Balls and wishing for immortality, dealing with those will be child's play once we are immortal! Then I'll claim my throne that should be mine!"

The entire seven flew as their leader did and headed toward them suppressing their Ki signatures.

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

Chi Chi, Bulma and the other namekians were gathered at a remote island hoping that Cooler will somehow be defeated.

"Moori, do you think our planet will be saved?" Dende asked.

"Child remember to have hope, good will find a way to prevail over the dark." He replied as he distributed a Dragon Ball to his strongest namekian warriors.

"He's right Dende, I've known Goku my entire life, and he will never stop until he wins." Chi Chi said happily. "He gives everything he has to save everyone!"

Dende smiled. "Then I will have hope in him too!"

Nail dropped them placing Yamcha down softly. "Dende please heal him, he got injured when fighting against the invader."

Bulma let out a shriek and crouched by Yamcha's side. "What happen to him?"

Dende got right on healing him while Nail answered. "He saved us from fighting an even stronger foe, he bought us a chance to beat Cooler."

Chi Chi went up to Nail. "What about Goku? Is he still alright, that monster hasn't killed him has he?"

"Goku, is still fine, he along with Raditz and Vegeta." Nail responded.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said angrily. "That bastard and his bald moronic friend destroyed the earth's Dragon Balls and ruined our lives! Why is he still alive!"

"Goku believed with his help, they would have a better chance at defeating Cooler." Nail said.

Bulma stood silent and looked at Yamcha again as he was coming around with his injuries beginning to fade. _'My only hero Yamcha.'_

Goku and Raditz stood across from the recent team up of Vegeta and Cooler.

"Vegeta! How can you join up with him, we finally have the chance to take him down, and you're throwing it away for the sake of your pride!" Goku said angrily.

Vegeta laughed and flew over beginning to trade blows with him. "I never expect a low level to understand pride or honor of a saiyan!" Vegeta landed a hard kick and followed it up with a barrage of fists.

Goku managed to block each and countered with a hard right at the prince's face. "Listen to yourself! We need to work together while we still have a chance!"

Vegeta threw on an explosive wave throwing Goku backward. "My time will come when I alone defeat Cooler!"

Goku regained his posture and kept flying over to Vegeta.

While they exchanged blows in the sky, Cooler and Raditz began raising their Ki.

"You know this is low of you, I bet even Frieza wouldn't stoop that far down!" Raditz said in mocking tone.

Cooler only let a slight chuckle escape his lips. "I'm full of surprise monkey, allow me to prove it to you."

Raditz was caught by a high speed rush from Cooler, feeling half strength of Cooler's punches, the last kick sent him overhead, the saiyan landed on his feet and flew overheard.

"Cooler, try to dodge this!" He appeared above Cooler throwing a barrage wave of blast.

"Taking advantage of my diminished speed are you?" Cooler brought out an energy blade named his Sauzer Blade, and began cutting through each barrage blast before they reached him.

Raditz stopped the barrage and attempted to move in between the ending trail of blasts headed for Cooler.

"Don't think I can't see you!" Cooler brought his Sauzer Blade vertically breaking the skin on Raditz left shoulder as he tried to escape.

Suppressing his cry of pain, Raditz threw his Saturday Crush close to Cooler's body throwing him and Raditz's away in opposite directions as the blast radius caught them both.

Cooler got up slowly as his body still hasn't regained the lost energy he put forth into his failing transformation earlier. "How perceptive of you monkey, I may actually put in effort into killing you quickly!"

Vegeta countered Goku's Zanku fist gaining the upper hand in the battle firing an energy wave. "Kakarot when will you get it through your thick head that I alone will be your superior!"

Goku deflected it with both hands and began forming the Kamehameha wave. "I don't care about that, I care about protecting my friends and family from Cooler and now people like you!"

"Seems like I hit a nerve there, now you're acting more like a weak saiyan." Vegeta fired his Galick Gun against the Kamehameha, knowing he'll lose the struggle, he used instant Transmission to flee behind Goku and kicked him toward the ground firing multiple blasts. "I've haven't gone soft when I died and went to hell I was training waiting for the day I get revenge against Frieza, his family and now you renegade scum!"

Goku fought through each blast, flashing back to their battle on earth, remembering how Vegeta used Chi Chi's live against him got Goku angry and fuming. His body turned into a flash of yellow while his hair stood up in a tint of red signifying his False Super Saiyan, surprising Vegeta he delivered a massive wave of kicks and punches before his aura died down.

As he was hurling in the sky Vegeta's thoughts began to rain on him_ 'What move was that! His power exploded and disappeared in a sudden flash…was that the super saiyan…no I refuse to believe it! Not Nappa or Kakarot will surpass me!' _

Raditz began using his Dynamite Monday homing in for Cooler.

Using his Darkness Eye Beam he fired at the west at a higher altitude than Raditz own elevation.

Hearing a grunt of pain, Raditz turned to see his brother's chest taken the full blow and a bloody Vegeta capitalizing on it by driving his knee down on Goku's ribs all the way down into the Namek Sea.

"Goku!" Raditz called out.

Cooler elbowed the distracted Raditz and fired a volley barrage at him. "Petty weakness as that will only bring your death quicker!"

"Cooler deal with your trash! I don't need any help beating Kakarot!" Vegeta showed as he flew from the water.

"I saw you taking a beating like the ones my brother gave you and decided to help." Cooler stop his barrage and landed next to Raditz to check his condition. "Near death, I must be losing my aim."

Vegeta landed across from Cooler. "Leave him be, I want to settle the score with you before I finish off the low level trash! Now transform before I blast you away where you stand!"

"Very well Vegeta, time for you to see my true form and feel the wrath of my family!" Cooler back away a few inches and began to increase his Ki. After a moment his entire body began to increase in size, his biceps and legs grew more muscular, as white spikes began to extend from his forearms and head piece.

"No Vegeta stop him now!" Goku rose from the water clutching his stomach and threw a Destructo Disk Cooler's way.

"Stop with your interfering! A saiyan never backs down form a challenge!" Vegeta fired a yellow energy wave destroying the incoming Destructo Disk before reaching Cooler's neck.

"No Vegeta!" Goku yelled out!

The prince sped toward him gripping Goku's leg and slammed him down on the floor dishing out continuous fists. "Cooler hurry up!"

Goku threw his head forward at Vegeta's face and pushing him away he sped for Cooler stopping halfway as he saw the newly formed Cooler.

"So saiyan, any thoughts on my current form?" Cooler's mouth was covered by a face plate, as his eyes glowed red.

"Yeah, I will stop you right now!" Goku sped again and brought his fist at Cooler's torso and kept the assault a while until Cooler backhanded him away toward a small boulder.

"Know your place saiyan, stand down and bow to the strongest in the universe!" Cooler said.

"Is that your true form?" Vegeta said looking unimpressed.

"I feel very generous so feel free at attacking me first" Cooler responded.

Insulted by his comment he hit Cooler with his Galick Gun attack. "You will learn to respect me the prince of all saiyans!"

Cooler jumped from the cloud of dust unharmed, and brought his knee forward, knocking Vegeta over. "I don't see that happening Vegeta."

Regaining his footing Vegeta tried kicking at Cooler's face plate trying to break it to no avail. "No amount of power will show me up!"

Cooler blocked the next kick and whip Vegeta's back with his tail.

Yamcha and Nail return at the scene looking at the unconscious Goku and Raditz. "No how did this happen?" Yamcha said in a shocked.

Nail pointed over to Vegeta and Cooler. "The answer you week is there, apparently the one named Cooler succeeded in transforming."

"I don't think they sense us yet, Nail take Raditz and Goku over to Dende and get them healed, I doubt Vegeta will bring this guy down!"

"Do you plan to help him out?" Nail asked.

"We're not that desperate but if he takes out Vegeta then I'll try to buy you time until then." Yamcha said as he thought of Bulma.

"Very well." Nail flew up scooping up Goku and Raditz up and threw them over his back. "I'll try my best to hurry, stand on your guard."

Yamcha gave a thumbs up as Nail flew away. "Yeah, for once I'm rooting for Vegeta to actually win."

He rolled over in pain as Cooler stood right in front of him with his arms crossed. "I have to say I'm disappointed in you Vegeta, challenging the prince of all saiyans has proved to be a boredom."

"I won't let you humiliate me! I will find a way to kill you!" Choking on his blood, Vegeta struggled to stand, getting a kick for his efforts.

"Your demise will give you plenty of time for you to dream all you want." Cooler began to charge his Death Beam when instead he fired behind him at nearby rock destroying it. "Come out!"

Yamcha appeared in his Kaio-Ken times four. "Not a fan of Vegeta but I can't let you kill him! Wolf Fang Fist!"

Cooler grabbed both of Yamcha's arms and attempted a head bash only to feel a Spirit Ball Yamcha launched earlier coming straight at him.

Cooler threw Yamcha its way, in mid-air he moved his arms moving the Spirit Ball over to Cooler's direction instead. He engulfed it in his Death Wave and headed toward them.

Yamcha prepared to move until he looked at the injured Vegeta, groaning in annoyance hoisted Vegeta and carried him away from the incoming blast.

"What do you think you're doing! Put me down before I blow you up!" Vegeta barked.

"That's the thanks I get for saving you?" Yamcha threw Vegeta down with a heavy throw hurting Vegeta's back even more. "There happy?" He said smirking.

Cooler arrived on top of a plateau powering up shaking the entire planet. "Losing my patience dealing with these pests! I will simply wipe everything from existence!" His hand formed a dark ball of red and black that grew in size every second.

'_I can't dodge or deflect that!' _Yamcha tried to figure a way to stop Cooler's Death Ball as he powered up to Kaio-Ken times seven again. "I have to try!" Forming a Kamehameha.

Cooler prepared to toss the Death Ball until he felt the Death Ball's weight dropping on his hands and now shoulders. "What how is this happening!?"

"Turning your back on me is your final mistake!" Vegeta said out loud as he brought his Galick Gun down on the top surface of the Death Ball exploding it on Cooler's head and body as he was engulfed entirely in it. "Noooo! You will die! You hear me Vegeta! Dieeeee!" A light of black and red was seen as the ball exploded with Cooler inside it. Vegeta used Instant Transmission to get away from getting caught in the blast himself.

Appearing next to Yamcha again he panted heavily before breaking into a prideful laugh. "Yes! I have finally done it! I defeated Cooler and brought revenge for the saiyan race! No one will dare challenge the saiyans every again!"

"I disagree with you Vegeta."

Vegeta froze as did Yamcha seeing Cooler covered in bruises, the dark blue center piece was cracked, bleeding from his hands and shoulders with half his face plate missing. They saw half a smirk from the right side of his bleeding mouth. "I was only beginning to show my full power!"


	23. Chapter 23: Consequences

**Chapter 23: Consequences**

*West City Outskirts*

Tien saw the buildings as he flew nearer, most of the city was desolate with broken windows and crumpled homes with their interior laid out on the streets. Darken skies were the result of the incessant smoke and pollution. "Piccolo turned out just as bad as the saiyans." Tien commented as he viewed the result.

"This is nothing compared to what the more prominent cities and tourist attractions that Piccolo's children laid waste to." Korin admitted while remembering looking at the carnage when he was held captive by Piccolo's kids.

Daitan barked as Videl restrained the urge to cry, instead opting to let her anger at Piccolo be her current thought. "We will kill Piccolo for all he's done!" _'Especially for killing my family!'_

Tien look uncomfortable at Videl's words and decided to speak up. "Defeating Piccolo will be enough, after that I'll seal him away. Killing rarely solves anything Videl."

She kept her gaze straight and continued flying.

Korin read the thoughts going through her mind and shifted his head at Tien, who nodded in understanding. _'She doesn't just need training Tien, her heart needs spiritual guidance. This girl has seen and done things she wasn't meant to.'_

For the entire flight they were silent, Tien's middle eye opened widely below at an empty rocky terrain, as they neared three figures came out readying themselves for a fight, the three's faces got clearer as Tien and the gang neared them.

Dropping them, Chiaotzu gasped as he recognized his friend's old face, despite a couple of scars, bruises, dirt and half of his face bandaged. "Ti-Tien….is that you?"

Tien brought his wheelchair to the sat down on it. "It's good to see you again Chiaotzu, I'm glad you gotten stronger."

Chiaotzu floated over to Tien trembling with happiness and amazement at seeing his friend after five months of Piccolo's reign. Reaching his hands around Tien's right arm, he broke into a sad smile. "I knew you weren't dead, I had hope you'll return again!"

Tien shook his friend's hand that turn into a small hug. "I never abandon my friends, I needed a few months away regaining my passion and spirit for fighting, training my mind and heart for the day we undo all the damage Piccolo and the saiyans have done to our planet!"

"Glad to hear you found your way back to us." Roshi walked next to Chiaotzu, his teary eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "We were waiting for you."

"Forgive me Master Roshi." Tien said regrettably.

Roshi patted Tien's shoulder. "I understand. No need to ask for forgiveness."

Tien laid his eyes toward Krillin as he walked up to him next. "Welcome back man, you had us scared when you showed up, a second later and we would have shot you down!" Krillin joked.

Tien smirked at his old friend. "I haven't loss my speed to you yet."

Korin walked forward joining the group. "Anybody remembers me or do I need you all to climb my tower?"

"Hey Korin, it's been a while! I see you haven't lost your looks." Roshi said as he remembered his former teacher.

"I do more than just train students, I try to keep my coat clean for reunions!"

"More like shedding a few pounds for eating all the food at our reunions." Krillin said.

Everyone let out a chuckle as Krillin noticed the two figures behind Tien's wheelchair. "Hey buddy, who's the girl and dog?"

Tien looked over and motioned for the two to come forward. "Daitan's our dog's name. I rescued him from one of Piccolo's minions. He's been with me ever since." Daitan ran forward toward Roshi as he reached down to pet him on the head.

Videl walked forward looking nervously at the three strangers.

"She's Videl my student! Kept me company throughout this ordeal." Tien said proudly.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all." She said softly.

Krillin extended his hand which Videl shook. "Nice to meet you, any friend of Tien is a friend of ours! Name is Krillin!"

"Thank you Krillin, nice to meet you a kind person." Videl responded.

"How did she come to train under you?" Roshi asked Tien privately.

"Piccolo murdered her family right in front of her, she had nowhere to go or anybody to take care of her." Tien closed his eyes blocking the memories from resurfacing. "She also went through…a traumatic experience. I reasoned she needed to learn how to defend herself in this world."

Roshi nodded in agreement.

Chiaotzu flew up to Videl studying her face. "Tien seems very fond of you, he said you actually looked out for him, I wanted to say thank you for keeping watch over him."

"Actually I owe him thanks, he did more for me than anyone outside my family. He's the most kind and bravest man I ever seen!" Videl exclaimed.

That made Chiaotzu smiled at hearing his friend has not lost his kindness.

"Speaking of which, is everybody else here with you?" Tien asked his friends.

"Yeah everybody, we have Oolong, Puar, Turtle, Mr. Popo, Ox king and Bulma's parents hold up in a few tents we set up near the training ship" Roshi answered.

"That's great, what about Launch and Yajirobe?" Tien asked.

Krillin and Korin got sadden over the question, Tien understood and looked down angrily.

"There's no need to feel down! They're alright!" A voice told them startling everyone.

"Who's there?" Chiaotzu asked as they looked around.

"Up here. My name is King Kai! I'm the master of Yamcha when he was in Otherworld." King Kai explained.

"Was? You mean he's alive again!" Krillin asked in disbelief.

King Kai laugh. "Of course Goku wished him back with the Dragon Balls on Namek! Story for another time."

"So Launch and Yajirobe are all well?" Korin asked.

"They made it to my planet to train…Yajirobe put that that bowl of roast beef and say hello...He's busy stuffing his face but he said hi through his chewing. As for Launch…um she say's hello…you don't have to yell!"

"Umm is everything alright up there King Kai?" Krillin asked.

"Launch said something explicit a Kai like myself can't repeat but you get the idea."

"Is Goku returning soon?" Roshi asked.

"Maybe." He said slowly.

"What does that mean?" Korin asked.

"Goku, Raditz, Yamcha and Vegeta are busy fighting one of the strongest rulers in all the galaxy…but I'm sure they'll do ok, after all Goku always finds a way to defy all odds."  
>"Wait, what about Gohan?" Tien asked.<p>

"He's on his way to help you guys fight Piccolo. He stole the blue haired women's ship to save Earth. You must train and stop Piccolo before then, if he hears about Goku's son coming to challenge him, he will not hesitate in killing him!" King Kai warned them.

"Then we better get on training if we want to stop that from happening to anybody else." Roshi told the group.

"Good luck, don't die." King Kai said as he cut off the connection.

"For a master he sure added more pressure into saving this world bit." Krillin mumbled.

"We have a ship, once we train and beat Piccolo we can help Goku out." Chiaotzu pointed out.

"Every time Tien and I trained, we had Piccolo's children not far behind us. They've been chasing us every time we raise our Ki." Videl explained.

Krillin gave a knowing smile. "We have that covered, Bulma's dad invented this ship that has a training room with 100 times earth's gravity for us. It withholds our Ki inside it without any leaving the room! Piccolo will have no idea where we are!"

"That's good to hear, we better get started." Tien said.

Chiaotzu looked over Videl. "Will she be joining us Tien?"

Everyone waited for an answered as Tien wasted no answer in replying. "She's tough enough to handle it."

Videl smirked and brought her fists together excited in having a part to save the earth. "I'll show you what I got plan for Piccolo's face!"

"I'll lead Daitan over to the others, they'll take care of him while you all train." Korin offered keeping his distance from the growling Daitan.

"Thank you, let's not waste any time and begin." Tien said.

The rest of the group agreed and headed for the ship hidden in the background of the trees.

*Namek*

Cooler burst down taking out Vegeta and Yamcha with a clothesline at the same time, as their faces felt the ground, Cooler picked them up by their hair and smashed their faces together repeatedly, stopping for a moment to see the result of their bleeding faces. "You two have caused me quite a bit of damage, as a reward your deaths will go down in galaxy as the bloodiest!"

Yamcha powered his Kaio-Ken up to seven and attempted to escape, Cooler only tighten his hand around Yamcha's head and began squeezing adding an intense headache in Yamcha.

"No need for us to see that little display again. I trust you will stay here so I can see you die." Cooler felt a small sensation as Vegeta kept punching his cheek repeatedly.

"Cooler! I won't let the saiyan race end here! I will defeat you!"

Vegeta stopped his unfruitful assault as Cooler bashed his head against Vegeta. "I don't recall granting you permission to speak to me!"

"Hey ugly watch me!"

Cooler turn to look at Yamcha again and saw a blinding light emitted from him.

"Ahhh!" Cooler dropped both of the guys as he covered his eyes with both hands.

"Let's go Vegeta, my Solar Flare won't last forever!" Yamcha said as he got up.

Vegeta pushed him aside. "Don't help me earthling! I don't need you getting in my way! Cooler will fall by my hand alone!"

Cooler's vision returned to him and went for the incoming Vegeta, slapping him away with the end of his hand and he went sending a Death Beam for Yamcha who quickly escaped.

"As far as I'm concern you're the most annoying pest that I have to deal with yet!"

"Hey thanks, it's not every day I get to fight an insanely strong alien and live!" Yamcha replied flying in different directions to avoid getting hit by Cooler's Death Beam.

Vegeta stood up again used Instant Transmission to appear behind Yamcha. "I told you to stay out of this!" He blasted Yamcha away with his Galick Gun.

Cooler looked on with slight amusement and went straight for Vegeta kneeing him a couple of times and ended the ten time hits with a bash at Vegeta's forehead with his own tail. "A mistake to assault your ally, now no one will delayed your demise."

Vegeta flipped away from Cooler's Ki blast and travelled backward throwing a couple of energy barrages. "Your mistake was angering me! I will show you the power of a true saiyan!"

Cooler pushed away each energy blast and increased his Ki. "Such foolishness will cost you dearly! Just like your father!"

Vegeta rushed into Cooler trading blows with him, damaging the bones in his legs and arms as he hit against Cooler's face and torso.

Cooler grabbed Vegeta's legs and slammed him on the grass releasing his grip only to turn Vegeta face up and began slamming his fists into his face. Stopping as he sensed an increase of power behind him.

"So you return for another round?" Cooler asked without looking behind him.

"Get off him Cooler, your fight is with me now!" Goku answered.

Raditz and Nail stood by witnessing Cooler's new form and power.

"Very well, you may have another round with me." Cooler stood up and in flash appeared before Goku punching him straight at his face knocking him off his feet.

"Let's move!" Raditz told Nail as the both ganged up at Cooler.

Using his Psycho Barrier he threw off Raditz and Nail away and concentrated on Goku throwing wildly lefts and rights.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he found an opening through Cooler's punches.

Cooler matched it with his Death Beam as their energy blasts collided, soon overpowering Goku's Kamehameha. "Your power will soon wane out, while my remains at its peak!"

Goku put forth more energy into it.

A second one hit Cooler's back as Yamcha came limping in time.

"Weaker copy." Cooler stated and flew up toward Yamcha kicking at his shoulder, while Goku followed up to stop Cooler.

"Know your place saiyan!" Dodging Goku's kick, he grabbed his ankle and threw him over Yamcha making the two fall in the ground.

"I haven't forgotten about you either." Cooler said as he countered Nail's swipes and gave him a spinning right fist.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz shouted.

Missing Cooler, he felt his hair grabbed and soon found himself falling down into the sea.

"This just keeps getting easier with repetition." Cooler said as he looked on at the fallen fighters. "Allow me to entertain myself by ending the life of the inhabitants…especially the healer of your group!"

"What no leave them out of this!" Goku screamed. He flew toward Cooler but was brought down again by his Death Wave.

"You're in no position to make demands. I'll return once I make sure my work won't be in vain." Cooler flew toward the direction where Chi Chi, Bulma and the Namekians were gathered.

Raditz flew from the sea in pursuit. "I'll stop him myself!"

Goku looked on as they flew away and turned to the injured Vegeta. "Vegeta, use your teleportation move and place me next to them, I have to warn everyone to escape!"

The prince laughed where he laid laying on the ground. "What makes you think I'm lowly enough as to help you?"

Goku shrugged. "You helped Cooler didn't you? Now take me to them!"  
>Vegeta scowled and brought himself up to stand. "They don't concern me, they could die for all I care!"<p>

Nail overheard that and went firing an energy blast at him which Vegeta jumped out of its path. "Did I get the green insect all angry? Come here and do something more daring."

Yamcha came back blocking Nail from advancing. "Trust me he's not worth it."

"Vegeta, this isn't a game help us!" Goku said.

"Why!" Vegeta spat out angrily.

"Because Dende can heal you, while the leader of Namek can unlock your hidden power." Goku said regrettably, avoiding Nail's gaze.

Vegeta thought about it and gave him a smug smile. "Very well Kakarot, I'll take you to those worthless scum. You better not be spitting out lies, or else."

"Thank you Vegeta." Goku replied grinning as he touched Vegeta's right saiyan armor shoulder.

"Can't believe we have to ask this guy for help again." Yamcha muttered under his breath as he grabbed the left side.

"I'm not waiting all day!" Vegeta barked to Nail.

Placing his hand on Vegeta's left arm he frown in anger.

"Now to locate those fools powers." Vegeta concentrated and located everyone huddle together. "Found them." They disappeared and reappeared in front of everyone.

"Still think you can make a difference saiyan?" Cooler mocked at the chasing Raditz.

"Yes, I'll make sure to prove it to you!" Raditz replied, increasing his speed and firing a Shining Friday.

Cooler whirled around grabbing it. "Try to catch this!" He threw the Shining Friday back at Raditz who ducked under it and began firing a volley of energy blasts.

Cooler flew with his back toward the direction and went deflecting every one that came his way. "Are you trying to prove to me your uselessness?"

This kept angering Raditz as he charged up his strongest attack. "No one mocks me and lives! Go to hell!"

Cooler smirked. "Can't the entire saiyan race has occupied every spot!" He fired a Death Flash that took Raditz out of the sky, pieces of his armor were gone, and bleeding from the wounds he fell on the top of a mountain.

"Not that he's out of the way." Cooler flew with his face forward and looked on as the entire people began disappearing leaving almost no one but three figures standing there fully healed.

"My speed is unmatched! How did you arrive first" Cooler said infuriated as everyone left thanks to Goku's warning.

"Hello Cooler."

Cooler heard Vegeta appeared in front of Goku, Yamcha and Nail, fully healed and stronger thanks to Dende and Guru.

"I see you're power has increased…" Cooler began charging his Ki. "Your wounds may have vanished, but I intend to return them with added force!"

"Stay out of this!" Vegeta ordered as the group were about to fly. "He dies now!"

Cooler flew halfway to meet him, catching him off guard by firing an energy wave. Vegeta teleported away behind Cooler ready to use his Final Burst Cannon, until he saw Cooler firing multiple Death Beams forcing him on defense.

Cooler saw Nail, Yamcha and Goku attacking him together as he regressed into fighting each of them in combat. "Your strikes have no effect on me!"

"We know we just enjoy punching your ugly face!" Yamcha commented ducking a kick from Cooler.

Nail grabbed Cooler's tail before it struck them away. "Goku now hurry!"

"Thanks! Zanku fist!" Goku jumped between Yamcha and Cooler striking the chin of Cooler as hard as he could.

"Nothing!" Goku exclaimed.

"Are you surprised?" Cooler said stoic manner.

"Everybody move!" Nail warned as he released Cooler's tail fleeing with Yamcha and Goku as Cooler looked up seeing Vegeta's Final Bust Cannon pushing him towards the ground.

"You almost caught us in the blast!" Goku told Vegeta.

"Next time I'll make sure not to miss." He replied angrily.

Cooler's dust himself off and flew up taking them grabbing Goku and Vegeta's arms, while his tail wrapped Yamcha and Nail together and began driving them to the ground destroying the island as he added more force into pushing them to the dirt.

He didn't let either of them go as the island gave way and now their heads were in the water gasping for air. "A painful and uncomfortable experience, at least I think so, I never had the chance to ask my prisoners since they all died!"

Raditz woke up from his daze taking in the sight of Cooler in the sea and his friend's power beginning to drop. "No…have to do something!" Pulling himself up from a nearby namekian tree he charged up his Double Sunday and was about to fire until Cooler looked at him and fired his Darkness Eye Beam.

Raditz ducked in time as his cheek began to bleed from the beam passing by it. Closing his eyes he thought back to his brother and nephew, in the days he shared with earth.

'_Brother when we fought you never backed down from me, even though you knew I was stronger you gave it your all to the point of death…my coming to earth ruined you and your friend's lives.' _Raditz sat up grabbing his head in pain.

Memories of constant beat downs from the other saiyan kids, always shown as a disgrace to the saiyan race, he flashed back to his mother's face. Couldn't make out her clearly but he saw her smile. He shifted his focus on his father Bardock, all the stories he heard about him fighting and surpassing his low class power to that of an elite.

"He left me his courage and determination."Raditz said out loud. "And I will not fail him!"  
>Charging his Ki to the maximum he began to push himself through his limit. Finding a light in his mind…golden and fierce. Pictures of his dead family scatter everywhere, he focused on his loss and pride his family had given him. Grabbing that fleeing light, trying to capture it in his hands and harness it. Anger, embarrassment, and hatred along with the memories that came along with it.<p>

His entire hair went gold as his aura widen out capturing Cooler's eyes with the glowing golden light.

"That power…couldn't be?" He looked down at the four fighters trying to get out of the water. "I have to kill them at once!"

"No you don't!"

Cooler looked up face to face with Chi Chi, she began attacking Cooler madly. "Leave my husband alone!"

Goku heard his wife's screams from under the water. _'Chi Chi, run away now!'_

"Foolish women, now you learn not to interfere!" Cooler lifted his left leg attempting to kick her away.

Grabbing hold she bit as hard as she could.

"Get off me!" Cooler screamed. He fired his Darkness Eye Beam at her, she tried to defend her face with both her arms, and the beam went straight through her arm as she yelped in pain.

Not letting go she kept her teeth at his leg and formed a Kamehameha Wave in her hands and fired into Cooler's face.

Pushing through her attack Cooler inched his face closer to hers, attempting to shoot right through her.

"Chi Chi!" Goku called out from the water choking as his lungs ached from the excess water.

"Shining Friday!"

Cooler looked up seeing Raditz's golden hair. "The Super Saiyan!"

*Cooler Planet 7*

Turles eliminated a fleet of incoming ships belonging to Cooler's soldiers before having the chance to escape. "I don't think it's nice for you to ignore your coming death!"

"Men stand up and fight to protect Cooler's center for weaponry and flight vehicles!" The red dragon looking commander ordered.

Turles silenced him with a full powered wave going through the commander's stomach dropping him in front of his entire group.

The rest of the soldiers kept frozen on the spot unsure of what to do now.

"How disappointing, to think you were feared throughout the galaxy!" Turles mocked everyone. "Well now that title will belong to me!"

Rasin and Lakasei came around the huddled group eliminating them with a purple barrage of energy waves.

"Pathetic, we expected a challenge this is turning out like a vacation!" Lakasei said.

"Is that so bad brother, it's not our fault we're the strongest group in the galaxy!" Rasin pointed out.

"Enough, has the Tree of Might been planted like I ordered minutes ago!" Turles said raising his voice in impatience.

"Forgive the delay Master Turles. Daiz transmitted to us that he has located a suitable area worthy for the Tree of Might to grow!" Lakasei replied.

"Very well, grab everything valuable in this hangar and make repairs to my ship before the fruit is ripe enough." Turles ordered his men flying away through the hole in the ceiling.

Clicking on his scouter he began talking. "Amond, leave Cacao to guard the ship, I need you to go and kill the surrendered Cooler's soldiers. I don't want those traitors working under me, go ahead and kill them painfully."

At that moment his scouter picked up an incoming energy blast. "That attack is around 10,000?" He scoffed and whipped it away with his foot as he turned around. "Are you trying to insult me, which will lead you quicker demise."

The adversity who fired descended from the building of the hangar Turles left earlier, came out. "I've been contacted to kill this invader and…." He trailed off as his eyes widen at Turles's scowling face.

Rubbing his eyes in disbelief he stuttered as the memories of Goku trailed to the bruise and scar his light purple skin were covered in. "No it can't be, I left you in Namek! You were supposed to be dead! What are you doing here Goku!?"

Turles took in the alien's appearance, the green scouter attached on his left ear and his saiyan battle armor. He tried to remember his days during his service to Frieza before defecting away. "Your name is…Cui isn't it."

The being grunted in hatred, raising his voice in anger. "No! Don't confuse me with that low rated traitor! My name is…" He did a pose turning around, bending his head all the way down between his legs. "Captain Ginyu!"

Turles burst into laughter at Ginyu's silly position, resulting in the Captain angrily shouting. "What's so funny? You should be in fear right now at the presence of my stature!"

Turles calm down before replying. "That little display of yours make's you an easy target for me to fire, allow me to demonstrate." Turles fired a single Ki blast at the captain's rear end.

Ginyu moved away in time fuming in anger now. "Watch it!"

"See what I mean? Not to mention your ridiculous pose of yours only shows your enemy that you're a complete and utter…"

Ginyu quickly caught on to what Turles was implying and fired his Finger Beam Barrage. "Shut it!"

Turles dodged each and flew over to Captain striking Ginyu's face as he was sent hurling toward the sky, Turles appeared behind him and slammed his elbow at Ginyu's head driving him toward the scorched rocky ground of Cooler's planet.

Falling down, Turles sent a kick over at his kidneys and threw him over toward a building crashing through the wall into a pile of broken air machinery.

Ginyu rubbed his side and jaw respectively in pain _'What's gotten into him? I don't remember that saiyan being stronger than this, and more…ruthless!'_

Turles stood across from him "Has the great Captain Ginyu started to realize his role or should I give you another demonstration of why you're an as-"

"Take my Galaxy Dynamite!" Ginyu yelled firing at the already missing Turles. "Where you go?"

Ginyu's left side of his face felt Turles's knee while crashing through the building outside in the air again. "How did you get so strong? King Cold should have killed you off in Namek!"

Turles raise an eyebrow. "Seems you have me confused with the wrong person. I never fought you or King Cold before."

Ginyu gave him an annoyed look. "We fought in Namek, I took over yours and your brother's body, and then you two defeated me!"

Turles kept silent.

"You told your brother not to kill me, instead he left me unconscious! Where is that little dirt bag anyway? I have to repay him for that little stunt!"

Turles gave a wide grin as he begun to realize who he was talking about. "You were beat by Kakarot and his weakling brother Raditz! That's a laugh wait until every pirate throughout the galaxy hears about this!"

Ginyu restrained himself from letting his anger cloud his mind. "If you're not that Goku, who are you then? I know you're a saiyan. I doubt Lord Frieza would have left anymore lying around."

"I left Frieza's empire before I had the displeasure of meeting you. My name is Turles the leader of the Turles Crusher Corps, and those…" He pointed behind Ginyu.

The Captain's scouter alerted him toward the five grinning pirates.

"I think I'll allow them to introduce themselves their way." Turles snapped his fingers for them to start.

Ginyu watched as everyone split off flying in different directions.

"Daiz!" He said as rammed his knee up Ginyu's jaw sending him flying upward.

"Cacao!" He announced while firing multiple rockets as Ginyu's torso making him crash to the ground leaving a giant crater.

"Rasin!"

"Lakasei!"

The two brothers appeared and went kicking Ginyu's body around before skidding to the floor a couple of inches away from them.

"Amond!" The giant proclaimed while ducking a fist from the staggering Ginyu and brought forth a forearm across the Captain's back.

Ginyu tried to speak but the piling injuries preventing him from doing so.

Turles walked forward kneeling at Ginyu's face. "Now that we introduce ourselves, how about the rest of your group come out of hiding? I'm eager to test my Crusher Corps against your Ginyu Force. Or did they cower away and leave you?"

Ginyu pushed himself up ramming himself against Turles body receiving a hard kick to the gut.

"Answer me when I address you Ginyu!" Turles yelled. "And don't think about using that body switching technique of yours on me, I'm already on my guard for that trick!"

Ginyu coughed painfully and answered. "My entire team were killed off by the Saiyans and Cooler's Armored Squadron on Namek. I hire myself as a mercenary for Cooler now."

"Isn't that better, to know your place?" Turles said. "Now do tell me, what business does Cold have at that boring place?"

Ginyu hesitated for three seconds and received a hard blow to his back.

"I'm waiting!" Turles barked out.

"King Cold went there to search and kill a Super Namek, but found the Saiyans planning a revolt instead, Cui betrayed us to them. When Raditz knocked me unconscious I awoken up an hour later seeing King Cold battle the others. I saw a golden light overpowering him, I snuck away when I realize it was the legend of the Super Saiyan!"

Turles grew interested in the story now and paid closer attention. "Get on with it!"

"Now Frieza and King Cold have died ever since they visited that planet, the rumors are that a Super Saiyan is traveling around blowing up everything he wishes! The reason Cooler isn't here to destroy you, because he's busy getting revenge at the ones that humiliated his family before going after the Super Saiyan! Thank your lucky stars he doesn't know about you yet, or the fact you killed his family."

Turles and his crew broke out into laughter as Ginyu finished telling his story.

"Ginyu, you must know after I saw Frieza died, I travelled to his planets…those that were left remaining planting the seed from the Tree of Might, along the way I exterminated the next heir of the throne. Kuriza!"

Ginyu curse under his breathe, hoping he would escape and report him to Kuriza if Turles headed for Cooler at the second he finished talking.

"Which reminds me, Daiz! Go and retrieve fruit for all of us, we deserve a bit of nourishment before setting off."

"Right away Master Turles!" He flew off for the Tree in the center of the planet.

"Now the question is…what to do with you next?" Turles said asking himself while placing his finger to his chin.

Ginyu took a deep breath and played his luck "You could let me go?"

"Now that wouldn't work out for me now would it?" Turles replied. "I was thinking more of a way to finish you off! A reputation such as yours would do wonders for the Crusher Corps when everyone hears how we slaughter Frieza's right hand man."

"Captain I recommend we split his limps between us and bid them off to the highest paying monarch!" Amond announced.

"How about a torture experiment of destroying his five sense." Cacao offered.

Turles laugh. "Good keep going with these ideas, I want the Captain to have the honor of dying painfully!"

"Wait!" Ginyu shouted from the floor.

Everyone looked down on him.

"If you let me live, I can take you to Namek and betray Cooler! Together we have a chance!" Ginyu pleaded.

"I can locate the planet on my own, I don't need your sense of direction." Turles held his hand out. "I heard all I needed from you."

"Please…have mercy…" Ginyu coughed wishing he was dealing with Goku again.

"Mercy?!" Turles and his crew laughed again. "I don't know what that word means!"

Ginyu tried to think his way out of this sweating at the energy wave beginning to form on Turles right palm. "If you let me join you, I can give you my loyalty! There must be something that you must want like immortality? I have news about something call the Dragon Balls! Let me live and I'll talk!"

Turles grinned expounding his energy wave. "Don't make up lies, die with some dignity Ginyu!"

"It's true! I can prove it! Go to Namek, I saw Frieza alive after you said you saw him die! Even the Cold's soldiers relay that information to me before they died in Cold's empire!" Ginyu shouted.

Turles admitted he was curious and turned to his men. "Cacao go to the ship we're taking a slight detour and headed toward Namek!"

"Will you spare me and let me join you?" Ginyu asked.

Turles pondered that before replying.

* * *

><p>To Draken: Cui was killed by Salza.<p>

To Simgr101: Cooler would never have worked with the saiyans because of harboring some hate and he's the type to kill the one responsible for killing his family to restore some honor to his family line, not minding getting his hands dirty. Plus his empire wouldn't stand a chance against a Super Saiyan Nappa.

To Coolguy 84: Never had plans to bring back Cui, but if enough people want, I can look into the possibility of him returning.

To Balmz: Believe me I agree the human Z fighters should and will have a bigger part in my story. For now they're outclass, but they'll be catching up! With a bigger role.

**Power Levels**

Cooler (Final Form): 160,000,000

Nappa 2,850,000 x 50 (Super Saiyan): 142,500,000

Turles: 6,000,000

Yamcha 800,000 x 7 (Kaio-Ken): 5,600,000

Vegeta (Zenkai) and (Power Unlocked): 4,000,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 3,500,000

Raditz: 3,000,000

Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000

Nappa: 2,850,000

Goku: 2,200,000

Amond: 2,100,000

Daiz: 2,000,000

Cacao: 1,900,000

Vegeta: 1,500,000

Yamcha: 800,000

Lakasei: 720,000

Rasin: 700,000

Ginyu: 400,000

Nail: 200,000


	24. Chapter 24: Lesser Evil and One Less

**Chapter 24: Lesser Evil and One Less**

*Cooler Planet 7*

Turles dusted his hands as he and his gang pummeled Ginyu to death, Turles delivered the finishing blow with his fist going through Ginyu's head.

"Now that he's dead. Should we pick the fruit form the Tree of Might now Lord Turles?" Lakasei asked.

"Go and do so. I need everyone to round up anything valuable. Except for you Cacao go to my ship and set course for Namek. We should arrive there in a few days."

"As you wish Lord Turles." Cacao bowed before taking off.

Turles turned his back to the remaining ones of his team. He stood silent before blasting a tower in anger. "I don't believe this!"

Rasin spoke up "What's wrong Lord Turles?"

"Can't you sense it?" Amond responded annoyed. "That power!"

Rasin began to turn on his scouter.

"No! Turn it on and it explodes, our scouters can't handle that amount of power reading." Daiz warned him.

"That's right." Turles said as he looked towards the darken sky. "Another Super Saiyan! Even stronger than Nappa!"

"No power will exceed yours Lord Turles." Rasin said unsure himself.

Turles pondered that for a minute looking up at the Tree of Might, a grin plastered on his face. "If low levels like them can managed to unlock this legendary strength than so can I! No doubt Cooler knows this, which means his end is near."

The rest of the crew grinned.

"Now everyone head for your orders now!"

They flew away, Rasin prepared to follow them until Turles stopped him. "I want you to go to Cooler's main planet and take everything they have! Your power is enough to handle his strongest soldiers so have fun killing them off!"

Rasin grinned clapping his hands together. "Thank you Lord Turles. I'll be sure to make it a wasteland!"

Turles nodded and watched as Rasin took off for a spare ship that remained on Cooler's fleet. He sat down on Ginyu's corpse taking a bite from the fruit. "The universe will belong to the Saiyans once again."

* * *

><p>*King Kai's Planet*<p>

King Kai looked awestruck at the transformed Raditz. "I don't believe this, Raditz has done the impossible! They might actually have a chance to win!"

Launch and Yajirobe walked up behind him as they continued listening.

"Cooler has no idea for the battle he's in for!" King Kai said.

"Then he'll kick Piccolo's ass afterwards." Launch said with a smirk.

"Of course! Namek and Earth will finally be saved!" King Kai shouted.

"Hey guys I don't mean to bring bad news, but don't you think he might act like that bald saiyan and begin destroying planets?" Yajirobe exclaimed.

King Kai stood stiff and began sweating. "No..no of course not! He is Goku's brother…not that he actually said he turn over a new leaf…well he just can't!"

Yajirobe began. "You know how those saiyans are, except for Goku they can't be trusted."

"Just because he has new found strength to defeat anyone, will not guarantee he will go off on a crime spree!" King Kai replied.

"I would." Launch answered.

"Yeah I may need to clear some more space here." King Kai said glumly.

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

Raditz gave Cooler no time to voice his thoughts as the Shining Friday threw him away from the four drowning fighters in the water, Chi Chi looked on in disbelief as Raditz's hair was gold, his aura began directing waves over neighboring islands.

"Thanks?" Chi Chi said as she trembled before him.

"Help them and keep your eyes away if you don't want to see any bloody messes." Raditz flew off toward Cooler as the explosion tossed him across the land.

He flipped over, digging his hands in the dirt to stop his rolling. Looking up he saw Raditz's foot struck with his abdomen, producing a gritting sound from him.

"This…power…it's impossible!" Cooler snarled.

Raditz didn't respond and brought his elbow across Cooler's face and began throwing multiple kicks at Cooler who struggled trying to defend.

"No one will dare resist me!" Cooler pushed forward trying to get him in Raditz caught in his Death Chaser. Cooler punched him in his stomach, seeing no effect, tried following with a knee and back punch, which Raditz blocked with his own.

"How can a simple weakling as yourself attain such power?" Cooler asked while struggling to push his own strength against him.

Raditz gave no reply and caught Cooler by his throat. Smirking he threw him over his head toward the ground, when Cooler's face was brought against the dirt, Raditz grabbed him by both sides of his head and brought his face forward on the hard ground nonstop.

Breaking the remaining half face plate from his transformation. Raditz focused on Cooler's tail, cocking his foot at Cooler's head, he grabbed his tail with all his might and pulled it away from his body in one swing.

Cooler let out a painful scream, but his face was set on the ground preventing any sound from leaving.

Cooler reached back pulling Raditz's leg from under him and instantly got up charging a Death Beam.

The Super Saiyan regained his footing and jump forward holding onto Cooler's right index finger breaking it in the process.

"AHHHHH!" Cooler yelled in pain, as he fell down to his knees, Raditz swung his fist forward punching the screaming Cooler towards the base of the land, with Raditz following up his attack with more punches and kicks.

* * *

><p>"Are you all alright now?" Chi Chi asked the four fighters who tried breathing all the air they could.<p>

"Do I look alright woman?!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"No need to yell at me, you're the reason we're all in this mess to begin with!" she told him.

"Enough, we need to stay united!" Goku said between breaths.

Vegeta looked at him before turning to face the fight between Cooler and Raditz. "Don't get all sentimental Kakarot, once Raditz finishes off with Cooler, you'll all be in his list!"

"Hey he'll probably kill you first!" Yamcha pointed out.

"I can easily teleport away, leaving you all to rot in this planet while he puts your miserable lives away!"

"Raditz will do no such thing, he's changed into a better person." Goku said sternly.

Vegeta laughed as he got up ignoring the pain. "Look at him Kakarot, Raditz has succumb to his true saiyan nature. He and Nappa will be the universe end! Then I will turn into a Super Saiyan!"

Goku, Nail, Chi Chi and Yamcha turned their heads around seeing how Cooler was simply being tossed around, as a sadistic smile grew on Raditz's face.

"Believe me, you will all die!" Vegeta said before using his Instant Transmission to leave.

"Good riddance!" Yamcha said.

Nail stood by Goku "Is there anything you might need?"

"I might need you and Yamcha's help if Raditz takes things too far." Goku winced at seeing Cooler's left eye busted and bleeding from Raditz's attacks.

"Goku, I'm afraid he might be right, I sense a dark presence within him." Nail said with a hint of dread.

Goku's eyes went toward the grass. "No Nail, I know my brother is in there, somewhere."

* * *

><p>Cooler began retreating back and fired five plateaus behind him at Raditz. "I'll make sure you never see light every again! The five crashed into each other, sticking all together making out a rocky formation, Cooler prepared a Death Flash, stopping as inside and between the cracks of the five huddle plateaus emitted a golden light as Raditz exploded his aura breaking them away in multiple pieces which Cooler took as he blocked his face and stomach with both arms and legs.<p>

As the blood flowed from the impaled rocks stuck in his flesh, he grind his teeth together. "Answer me saiyan…why are you so determine to live!? Fighting me won't bring back millions of slaughter people and even billions of planets I blew up!"

Raditz gave no reply.

Cooler only grew more infuriated at being shown disrespect. "Talk to me saiyan!" He fired another Death Flash form his hand.

Raditz stopped it with his Double Sunday.

Cooler in a fit of rage tangled against Raditz hitting him from all angles, Raditz stood still and threw him away as his Ki exploded in power.

Grabbing Cooler he kept kicking at his kidneys letting slip a laugh of pleasure as Cooler choked in his words and shouts.

"I won't allow myself to lose to anyone!" Cooler blurted out as blood slipped from his mouth.

Raditz grew bored punching him at the same place and threw him towards the ground, and picking up speed he slammed his elbow across Cooler's back and ducked a Ki blast from Cooler's left hand he let a Ki blast explode closely on Cooler's face burning his skin, clutching his burnt skin he fell withering in the ground.

Raditz walked forward, his footsteps bringing fear in Cooler's heart as he inched closer.

"Now I will be your tormenter forever!" Raditz said.

Cooler tried to stand but couldn't find any strength to do so.

"Are you afraid of me Cooler?" Raditz pushed his hand forward making Cooler trembled slightly at being blown up in any moment. "Now think of everyone that ever had to deal with you and your family!"

Cooler shook out his doubts inside his head and tried tackling him, Raditz fazed away and pushed Cooler's face to the dirt again. "How should I torture you?"

"Ok that's enough now Raditz." Goku stood across from his brother. "He knows he lost."

Raditz kept his blood thirsty stare at Cooler.

"Raditz!" Goku raised his voice. "Did you hear me!"

Raditz looked up at his younger brother. No one said a word as silence fell in between them. The namekian waters stood motionless as the wind died down. Goku broke his stance and walked forward extending an arm to Raditz. "It's over now. We can leave and help the others back on earth, you have a home now, don't be like Cooler and his family, it's not you anymore."

Raditz pushed Goku's arm away with his own and looked back at the trembling Cooler. "There is no delight than seeing the ones you hate suffer under your own power!"

"No there isn't! It's sickening!" Goku shouted out.

Goku was caught off guard by Raditz's quick kick against his abdomen, making the younger saiyan fall on the ground in pain.

"Allow me to show you and…save the universe by making an example of him!" Raditz responded angrily.

Cooler threw on an explosive wave toppling Raditz off him. In that moment he fired a rapid wave of Ki blasts that exploded upon coming in contact with Raditz. "Shame the reason for your demise will be the cause of your brother!"

Cooler ducked from Raditz flurry of punches and flew as far as he could from the Super Saiyan putting all the energy he had left into his Supernova. "No one knows the grief younger brothers bring to older ones than myself. By the example of Frieza's weakness he fell…now so will you because of 'mercy.' He said that last part with distaste.

Raditz only grunted in reply as he flew from the cloud of debris and stopped looking at the enlarged power Cooler prepared.

"Even if you dodge this, the planet won't make it." Cooler screamed out.

Every Namekian saw the Supernova expound with each second into large proportions blocking a quarter of their green sky.

"No we have to find a way to stop that thing from coming down!" Yamcha shouted, recalling the dodged the earlier incident with Vegeta's help, only it was Death Ball and its size was nothing compared to the Supernova.

Nail began finding a way out of this, nothing came up and he sighed angrily in defeat. "This might be the end."

Chi Chi brought her hands together in a praying way. "Oh Goku please find a way."

"Enough stalling, goodbye Super Saiyan!" Cooler brought the Supernova down.

Goku looked up seeing the image of his brother stand between them and the Supernova. "Is he-he's planning on sacrificing himself!"

Raditz's hands began emitting his Saturday Crush he locked on towards the center of the Supernova and he fired at it with every ounce of energy he had.

In flash of white, a large explosion was heard on the entire planet, with the winds flowing out of control. Everyone grabbed on to the trees, rocks and each other waiting for the end.

Once the flash ended, Cooler brought a smirk to his face as he surveyed the area for Raditz. "I've done it. I have eliminated the Super Saiyan legend…father couldn't accomplish this feat…I have surpassed him…I truly am the strongest in the universe!"

His eyes closed and his body began falling towards the ground.

Yamcha raced toward the unconscious Cooler. "Raditz managed to save us!"

Nail opened his eyes in relief seeing his planet intact, but he quickly widen his eyes looking Raditz.

Chi Chi rushed to her husband side. "Goku it's finally over."

Goku held back his anger at losing his brother. Memories of him passed through his mind ending with the murder look and smile he witness before his death. _'Was it for the best? Could he have been like Nappa…worst?'_

Nail walked towards Goku, bowing to him. "I and my people owe you and your friends a great debt. Thank you for the help you given to use in ended all three tyrants. Now the universe has one more to deal with."

Goku realize who he was talking about. "Nappa."…._'Then Piccolo.'_

Yamcha patted Goku's back. "Well done man, we're saved again. Sorry about Raditz…he was a great hero."

Chi Chi nodded in agreement. "Your brother did follow in your footsteps, he sacrifice himself for us."

A small sad smile came on Goku's lips. "You guys are right. He came through for us in the end. Now we need to wait about a month for the Dragon Balls."

"Taking us to Earth right." She said seriously.

"That's right, Piccolo will lose the same way as Cooler." Goku replied.

"I better get going and tell Bulma we're all alright. I bet she's worried sick." Yamcha said.

"I'll join you, I must tell everyone the good news." Nail added.

"You two go ahead, we'll catch up, we need a moment." Goku answered them.

"Don't be too long, we need to celebrate." Yamcha said flying away with Nail.

Chi Chi hugged Goku tightly crying slowly into his shoulder. "I hope Gohan will make it there in peace. I don't want him fighting Piccolo."

Goku tried to come up with something comforting to say. "Piccolo isn't as strong as Cooler, when we arrive, we'll defeat him and save him and the world. Then we can eat."

Chi Chi let a chuckle leave her. "You're never full. I'll prepare for you and Gohan the biggest feast you ever had!"

Goku's eyes lit up "Really!?"

She kissed him. "Of course, you deserve that much for all the crazy stuff that's been going on. You'll always be the universe hero!"

Flashing her a smile he stood up. "Never saw it like that, I'll be training to protect everyone! With Gohan-"

"Stop right there, he will focus his time in his studies, he has a lot of catching up to do!"

Goku tried to reason with her "But Chi Chi you saw what happen! We need to prepare ourselves in case another fight comes up!"

She kept her scowl.

"You don't want him to grow up without knowing how to defend himself!"

She sighed knowing he was right. "Fine! But he will also keep his studies when he's not training."

Goku hugged her careful not to break her in half.

"How touching."

They froze hugging as Cooler floated above them. "Too bad I have to end this moment."

"Cooler!" Goku grabbed Chi Chi and jumped away barely escaping a Death Wave.

"Did you honestly believe that you won?" Cooler said crossing his arms together. "I was buying my time regaining some of my energy until I had enough to destroy you and your friends!"

Goku put Chi Chi down, keeping his eyes on him. "This is between you and me, you leave them out of this!"

Cooler laughed and summoned a large boulder from the ground. "Every being in the galaxy is my property. I can kill them off if I choose to do so. Allow me to demonstrate."

Goku punched through the incoming boulders, Cooler used this cover up and flew directly behind Goku bringing his left arm out.

"Goku!"

He turned around catching Chi Chi kicking Cooler's arm away as his Death Beam flew over Goku's head instead.

"Interfering pest!" Cooler swung his fist for her, she ducked easily with the amount of damage and loss of energy Cooler endured from his fights.

Goku flew over Chi Chi punching his face, as he stagger backward Goku kept up his offense failing to block Cooler's forearm across his back.

Chi Chi fired her Shattered Javelin buying Goku time to get up and retreat from him.

Cooler dodged before the attack reached him, trying in vain to catch Goku as he flipped back to his wife.

They didn't see the Shining Friday appear from their backs as Raditz fired directly at Cooler's chest knocking him to the floor skidding away from them.

Goku and Chi Chi looked up seeing Raditz heavily wounded, with his armor completely destroyed. His Super Saiyan aura expounded in anger as he dropped to the floor.

"Never count me out for death!" He angrily barked to everyone.

"Raditz you survived!" Goku exclaimed.

He ignored him and flew to Cooler pressing his foot on Cooler's left arm breaking it.

"Raditz!" Goku began.

"Don't talk Goku!" Raditz screamed back. "Because this time I attempt to break his body apart!"

He did the same with Cooler's right arm

Goku jumped on Raditz before he could continue with the rest of his limps and held him down. "Cooler leave now and never come back here!"  
>"What do you think you're doing!?" Raditz said as he tried to push Goku off him.<p>

Cooler rose to his feet and lost full mobility in his arms, he cursed under his breath unable to kill them both, even his eyes were busted preventing him from using his Darkness Eye Beam. Unable even to even press the buttons on his ship he began floating upward gazing at the two brothers struggled.

Raditz's body took away most of his strength from the Supernova, as he had a hard time pushing Goku off. "Goku! Let me kill him! Showing him mercy is a mistake!"

"No, it's better this way. You can broke his arms he can't use them anymore. Let it end here!"

Chi Chi stood still not knowing who to support.

Cooler began leaving the atmosphere, thinking of ways to finish them off when he returned. "I will destroy them one day…they will live in fear as I recover my power!

Raditz succeeded in throwing Goku off him, by elbowing Goku's ribs which let him ease up in his grip. He raised his Super Saiyan energy and charged his Shining Friday in his hand. "Goku! Today you will see why you will listen to your big brother!"

His eyes locked on to Cooler's body floating away.

Cooler looked back at the Shining Friday headed towards him. His eyes widen as his hope left him. The blast engulfed him and made him hurled toward one of the Namekians suns, he heard the Goku scream and Raditz laughing. He closed his eyes as his body exploded leaving no trace.

Goku turned to Raditz who punched him out. He fell to the floor, with Chi Chi running to him.

"When he wakes up tell him. I'll be taking Cooler's ship. I will search the universe for Nappa and Vegeta. When he gets stronger let him find me and I'll give him a chance to kill me. Until then tell everyone to train."

She was unprepared as Raditz punched her head, knocking her out cold next to Goku, as Raditz flew away for Cooler's ship. His heart transfixed at killing his former teammates.

* * *

><p>*King Kai's Planet*<p>

King Kai told the news to Launch and Yajirobe, both of them took off training. In case they were needed if they wished back. He sighed in disappointment over Raditz's choice and remembered how everyone came here.

_Flashback_

"A saiyan, hmmm hadn't have one of those in a long time." The giant being told Goku as he began flipping a book about Goku's current life on earth.

"Who are you?" Goku asked the giant bearded ogre sitting behind the desk. "I bet you're really strong!"

Taking a look at Goku he cleared his throat and answered. "I am King Yemma, the judge of souls. The strongest ogre in this realm!"

The awestruck Goku leapt on his desk and began charging his aura. "Then let's have a match, I want to see how much power you got!"

"Now wait just a minute-" King Yemma said.

Goku flipped over and slammed his foot on Yemma's left hand making him howl in pain.

The ogres around him began to shout and tremble at the incoming wrath of King Yemma.

King Yemma quickly got annoyed and tried to slap Goku away, who faze out and appeared in front of him sending a kick to Yemma's nose, knocking him off his chair over the ground.

Goku began charging his Kamehameha.

"Stop!" Yemma shouted.

His wave died down, while Goku floated over to his face. "Stop? Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

King Yemma grumbled while rubbing his nose. "No! I no longer fight, I have work that needs to be done! People dying from every planet known to man, especially Earth! Judging who goes to hell or heaven is hard work, and I'm thinking of putting you down in hell for that little stunt you pulled!"

Goku quickly backed off. "Wait, please, you said you were the strongest and I just wanted to train to get stronger and help my friends when they revive me!"

King Yemma stood up and placed his chair up and sat down on it. "Friends or not, your stunt will cost you dearly…what's your name anyway?"

My name is Goku!" He said cheerfully.

"Goku…hmmm…Go…did you say Goku?!" King Yemma asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, that's my name." He said grinning.

King Yemma read the contents in Goku's files, his jaw dropped in shock and looked at him before looking at the file again. "It says here you haven't done one bad thing since you were born! You have unselfishly helped people without asking anything back from anyone, you have shown mercy and never killed your enemies! You've died protecting a young namekian child by the name of Dende."

Goku quickly turned serious. "That's right, King Cold killed me. I need to get back on Namek to help my friends!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." King Yemma replied.

"My friends will wish me back with the Dragon Balls. Until then I need to train." Goku said.

King Yemma scratch his head trying to think of sending Goku or not. "Well. There is one martial arts teacher who can. His name is king Kai, to go there you have to run across Snake way to reach him."

Goku clapped his hands together in excitement. "Then that's what I'll do!"

"Very well, I'll arrange for it." King Yemma said.

"Wait!" Goku said.

"Yes?" King Yemma asked.

Taking a deep breath he answered. "Earlier you said people from earth have been dying…how many exactly?"

King Yemma brought out a dark brown book and looked for a rounding number. "So far hundred thousands and counting."

Goku frowned knowing he was responsible for this. "Piccolo." He muttered. "Have any of my friends past through here?"

After Goku finished giving the names of his friends, King Yemma brought out two pages. "I have two that you mention. Their names are Yajirobe and Launch.

Goku tensed up. "Where are they?"

"Running across snake way. The blonde haired girl wanted to fight, I was going to send her into hell but at that moment she sneezed and her entire bad record vanished, a list of good things showed up. She asked to see King Kai she liked the idea of meeting a king…even though I mention I was one myself she ignored and went skipping down snake way.

Goku chuckled remembering her old friend Launch. "How did Yajirobe end up going there?"

"Stepping forward he asked for the best food heaven had to offer, I mention King Kai's planet had the best roast beef, before I knew it he went running down snake way." King Yemma replied.

"Then I'll see them there!" Goku said as he rushed out of king Yemma's office and ran down snake way.

Hours later he came across a small person laid out in the middle of snake way, Goku came running too fast and trip over him. "Whoa!" Goku almost fell over but a small hand reached out for him just in time.

The being began pulling him up.

Goku felt relived seeing his old friend. "Wow thanks Yajirobe! I…owww!"

Goku screamed as his 'friend' began biting into Goku's right arm.

"Mhmmmm chicken!" He said as his vision saw a giant chicken which quickly ended at hearing Goku's scream.

"Goku? Goku it's you!" He helped Goku over the edge onto the snake way's road. "Long time no see, how you've been?"

"Been good, saving the world, right now training to get stronger." Goku replied.

"I think you have the wrong directions, that horned guy told me that this is the way to the buffet!" Yajirobe replied. "Never mention I be running! There better be good food for all this!"

"I agree, but we're going to King Kai's to train! Hold on tight!" Goku lifted Yajirobe over his back.

"Training? Hey wait a minute-"

Goku began flying over Snake way laughing loudly throughout the way.

After a day Goku saw a running figure carrying a large bag over her back, recognizing her Goku wave and shouted. "Launch!"

She spun around shooting at Goku and Yajirobe. "I ain't giving back this stuff! You have to kill me for it!"

Goku flew around in a circle while Yajirobe held tight for his life. "Launch it's just us! Goku and Yajirobe!"

She stopped firing looking at the two in confusion. "…Goku…fatass…you two died too?"

"I have a name you know!" Yajirobe responded as he turned away from her.

Launch walked up toward Goku who wave shyly to her. "Long time! Launch, so how is everything?"

She stepped forward eyeing Goku and punched him in the gut. "How is everything? Can't you see I'm dead! I died to this green bitch back on earth saving Krillin's ass! I got a freaking halo over my head! Now I got a giant snake behind me!"

"What?" Goku began, but from the yellow clouds came forward grey snake.

Yajirobe pointed and shouted "Whoa, look out guys!"

"Give them back now!" She breathed out fire toward them.

Goku picked up Launch and went to Yajirobe picking them up from the flames on Snake way.

"What does she want back?" Goku asked her as he flew away from her.

She dug into her bag pulling out diamonds shoving them to Goku's face. "These!"

The snake queen roared even louder and picked her pace up to catch them.

"Goku hurry up!" Yajirobe screamed out.

With his increased power and speed he easily left Snake Queen behind him. "You really have to stop getting in trouble, I don't think King Yemma will let you stay here if he hears about this."

Launch shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad I don't care about what he thinks."

"That reminds me." Goku turned his face serious. "What happen to Earth when I left?"

Both of them fell silent, Yajirobe spoke up first. "Piccolo and his kids turned everything upside down. He managed to imprison Korin and Kami, your friends are training while trying to keep everything under control."

Goku arched his eyebrow. "Has the entire world really began serving Piccolo?"

"Most of them, the ones that refuse…well you know." He mumbled.

"Piccolo managed to kill the president and take over America…now his power might have reached over to other countries by now. I haven't been able to make a decent heist in months. Crooks are popping up everywhere, and the cops are no help…kind of takes the fun out of stealing." She said looking in her bag.

Goku tighten his arms around them. "When I return I will stop him and protect everyone."

Each of them stayed quiet for the remainder of the way to the end. Goku flew over to King Kai's planet, with revenge in his mind.

King Kai blinked his eyes. _'Goku may follow Raditz if the circumstances are dire.'_

* * *

><p>Piccolo dropped down into the middle of West City, the exact area where the battle with the saiyans took place. He looked around recalling the events that led to his taking over. "Goku…I get the feeling you are returning." He destroyed a group of towers and buildings in his anger. "My training in the Hyperbolic Chamber will be more than enough to end your pathetic life!"<p>

Firing at random buildings, in hopes of drawing out the remaining Z fighters. "First to eliminate those you call friends."

The result of destruction made a group of hundreds leave their abandon apartment on account of the fire, they froze and ran around in panic as Piccolo flew over to them.

"It's King Piccolo the demon!"

"No everyone run away now!"

"Call the police!"

Piccolo stopped them from running away as he punched the cement streets, causing a huge earthquake to appear and take a few unlucky victims.

"Did you guys feel that!" Krillin exclaimed.

The earthquake shook the Z fighters down, on the red marble floor of their training room.

"It feels like Piccolo is challenging us to a fight." Roshi observed.

Tien floated up the room while the rest got on their feet. "He won't be able to sense us in here. We need more time to train before going out."

They felt another earthquake erupted, each fighter closed their eyes in hatred.

"I think we should go out and stop him, we've been training for a few days now I think we can take him." Chiaotzu told the group.

"I can sense Piccolo is alone, he came without backup so we have a chance!" Videl added.

"No you two, Piccolo is luring us out for a trap. He knows we won't be able to resist fighting him this way. His children are still in the lookout guarding Kami, he is making sure we come to him by killing all those people." Roshi explained to everyone.

Krillin ran to the door "I'm going out there!"

Tien blocked his way. "No Krillin, Master Roshi is right."

"We can't just sit here and hope he'll leave them alone!" Krillin argued.

"Krillin!" Roshi grabbed hold of him by his hand. "You're smarter than that, a martial artist must be prepared for tackling any obstacles. We need to keep training."

"I guess you're right." Krillin admitted in defeat. He turned toward them. "Solar Flare!"

"What!?" Everyone was caught off guard and had their vision blinded.

"Sorry guys." Krillin ran from the room towards the sky.

"No Krillin!" Chiaotzu called out.

"Get back here!" Roshi screamed out.

"Should we go after him?" Videl asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, I'm afraid Piccolo will be expecting that…we need to stay and train…hopefully Krillin will smarten up and return before he gets himself killed." Roshi answered her.

* * *

><p>The eight demons were gathered together in the woods, sensing Piccolo's power with a smaller one inching closer to him.<p>

"Seems we have like-minded friends." The leader told his followers.

"Do we go after him and see?" The short green skin demon asked.

"No, I can already see the outcome." He crossed his arms and grinned. "Did you catch the glimpse of where that human left?"

"I did master." The grey skin demon replied.

His cape flutter in the winds as he ascended out from the trees. "Let's pay a visit to them…perhaps we can use them to our advantage!" He flew for West City with his demons as they chanted "Garlic Jr."


	25. Chapter 25: Uncommon Allies

**Chapter 25: Uncommon Allies**

Mr. Popo filled the last of water jug as he placed it with the rest of the jars on his flying carpet, he hummed a song to himself to keep himself from dwelling on Kami and the circumstances.

"You must be Mr. Popo."

Startled he twirled around seeing the seven demons encircle him, with the small stature leader entering the middle in front of Mr. Popo. "You're…no it can't be…"

He tried to push his way out, but Sansho quickly held onto Mr. Popo's shoulders, while Salt made a fast kick across Mr. Popo's face sending him reeling into the ground.

"Seems you remember me quite well." Garlic Jr. said as he stepped on the back of Mr. Popo. "This will go faster than I thought, I need to know what happen to the Dragon Balls?"

Mr. Popo lifted his face from the dirt seeing the grinning Salt preparing for another kick.

"I suggest you start talking before we give you the worst beatings of your life!" Garlic Jr. shouted.

"The Dragon Balls are destroyed! You're too late in attempting on stealing them for your selfish desire!"

Garlic Jr. and his followers had a look of distraught on their faces, which quickly turn into anger. "You're lying!" Garlic Jr. shouted again and motioned for Salt to kick Mr. Popo's face in repeatedly.

"Answer the boss, where are they!" Salt screamed as he kicked over again.

"Wise up and save yourself this torment." Spice added.

"It's the truth!" Mr. Popo shouted between kicks on his face.

"Stop!" Garlic Jr. ordered at Salt as he dropped down to take a look at Mr. Popo's bloodied face.

"Why hasn't Kami made another set? No doubt that old fool would relish in creating them to help these poor humans!" Garlic Jr. asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

Mr. Popo closed his eyes attempting to fight his incoming tears. "Kami has been imprisoned by his evil half, the world has fallen into his hands! If you ask me your nothing compared to him! I'll gladly watch him defeat you and your demons!"

Garlic Jr. kept his scowling face. "Indeed this world has gone to hell." He aimed a fist toward Mr. Popo's jaw. "Except I'm not the ruler behind this! So it doesn't appease me at all!"

"Boss, if Piccolo is our target how are we're going to kill him?" Ginger spoke up.

Garlic Jr. turned to face them all, pondering his options, finally spitting at Mr. Popo's face in disgust. "We will have to ask them to join us, until we rid my world of that nuisance Piccolo!"

"If they refuse?" Spice asked.

"Then will forced them by using these littering pests around here!" Garlic Jr. crackled.

"They will never agree to your demands!" Mr. Popo coughed and tried to stand.

Which prompted Nicky to swiftly elbow him back to the ground. "Garlic Jr. didn't give you permission to stand or talk weakling!"

Garlic Jr. turned to face his old rival's loyal servant. "All these years of serving Kami and look where it got you!"

Mr. Popo tried his best to block his words and made a last ditch effort to escape.

"Stop him!"

Each of his demons delivered a punch all over Mr. Popo's body dropping him to the ground.

"Time I get some blood on my hands, I can't wait until I tell Kami about his dead lackey!" Garlic Jr. told Mr. Popo before firing a Finger Beam through Mr. Popo's throat.

* * *

><p>*Ruins of West City*<p>

Piccolo finished tearing out the remaining heart of the last civilians, crushing the organ in his palms he smirked and burned the corpses before him. "About time one of you had enough guts to fight."

Krillin trembled slightly as Piccolo looked straight at him, the sight before him frightening the young warrior, ignoring the pit of uneasiness he stepped down on the road opposite him. "You know why I'm here!"

He scoffed and floated over to Krillin. "Spare me the heroic speech."

Krillin and Piccolo fazed away fighting in the middle of the road exchanging a couple of blows, a flash went out from Piccolo's hand, Krillin flipped away and felt his ankle tugged by Piccolo's extended arm as he whipped him over the air launching a Light Grenade his way.

"No you're not going to win that easy!" Krillin used his Afterimage and threw a Destructo Disk in return.

Piccolo fired a blast at it. "I can kill you with a flick of my hand, I choose to let you live a while to stray my boredom."

In a fit of rage Krillin fired multiple scatter shots in the air, he brought his arms down as he shouted. "You heartless monster!"

Piccolo's eyes widen for a moment as he jumped away as the blasts started to come down one by one, he got cornered against a wall

Krillin increased his power as he predicted Piccolo's location. "Now take this!"

Piccolo heard a loud buzz, he spun around at that moment, the building was sliced in half, and out came a Destructo Disk, Piccolo caught a glimpse of Krillin's copy by the multi Form technique as he fell to the floor.

"Damn you!" Piccolo shouted as his chest was sliced diagonally. His top half laid just a few inches away from the other half.

"Yeah I did it!" Krillin exclaimed as he high fived his other copy.

They stopped as Piccolo let out a loud scream, they looked on as Piccolo instantly pushed a newly restored lower half. He stood up destroying Krillin's multi half with a blast. "You will suffer my wrath now."

Krillin was too slow as Piccolo began an assault on Krillin's face, he tried to fight back but he was too slow for the Namekian.

Piccolo pushed him away with a kick at the back of his head sending him spiraling into a glass window.

"Ahhh….no!" Krillin touched his face feeling the burning pain of his nose and jaw broken.

"What should I break now?" Krillin looked up at Piccolo towering over him with his hands out stretch.

Krillin quickly pulled his hands to his face. "Solar-"

Piccolo fired two beams from his eyes burning Krillin's forehead.

Quickly sensing another Ki blast heading towards him, he leapt up breaking the house ceiling, flying away from the decoyed home. _'I have to think of _something to take him down'…he's not unstoppable!

Krillin placed a hand over his heart, remembering his fallen friends.

Piccolo exited the house hovering near Krillin. "Saying your prayers already?" Piccolo cracked his neck as he cupped his hands together. "Send your gods after me, I'll destroyed them all!"

Krillin opened his eyes ducking away from him, he brought both his hands together and slammed them into Piccolo's ribs. "If you have hope, it will never be late!"  
>Piccolo didn't flinch at Krillin's attack, instead he grabbed him by the back of the neck and kicked him downward toward the ground. "Hope will be the next thing I destroy next!"<p>

Krillin stopped in midair, pulling his hands out toward the incoming Piccolo. "Ka-Me-Ha-"

Piccolo increased his speed and smirked at his rivals' signature move.

The blast grew more as Krillin charged it. "Me-Ha!" He fired the beam at Piccolo's chest, who only stood there.

The beam hit him straight, Krillin poured more force into his attack, which Piccolo felt only pushed him away a few inches. "Pitiful."

It died down as Krillin panted heavily at the loss of his energy. "No how can anyone be this strong!"

Piccolo rubbed his chest in a mocking manner. "You managed to burn me at best. Send out your friends, hopefully they can provide a decent challenge."

"Shut up you won't hurt my friends anymore!" Krillin exploded his Ki as he charged again for Piccolo. Throwing quick punches which the Namekian easily dodged as he fired a mouth blast firing it straight through Krillin's knee.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys felt that!" Tien exclaimed to his friends.<p>

"I think it was a mistake to let Krillin go." Chiaotzu said glumly.

"I know it is." Master Roshi told everyone, he placed his hand over the top of his head. "There's nothing we can do. Krillin knows this is a losing battle, he's giving us a chance to regroup somewhere else, and no doubt Piccolo will blow away the entire area of West City in drawing us all. We'll be caught in the explosion."

Ox King came out from the tents and placed his and everyone else's in a capsule. "We placed the food, water and everyone's belongings into the capsules. Any ideas on where to go next?"

"You and everyone else head for the mountains." Tien answered them. "The climate will make Piccolo think twice from checking that area."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Oolong asked as he hitched on his backpack.

"No, I have a feeling Krillin will need us." Tien replied.

The others looked at Master Roshi who nodded disapprovingly.

"Please be careful." Puar asked everyone as she said her goodbye.

"We promise, to find everyone when we bring Krillin back." Chiaotzu answered.

Videl placed their training room in a capsule and handed it over to Dr. Briefs. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you Videl, I appreciate it." He said taking it off her hands.

"Videl, listen to what everyone tells you, don't go off without anyone being next to you." Mrs. Briefs advised.

She nodded in agreement. "I promise, see you soon everyone!"

"Did the clothes we found fit you just right?" She asked. Looking at Videl's hair which ended the long end up in a ponytail.

Videl looked down checking her clothing, she had blue shorts, with black sneakers and white socks. She wore a white sleeveless shirt over a grey t shirt, her hands were taped heavily on account of developing new Ki based attacks. 'Yeah they're great! Thank you!"

Korin walked over to Tien, Roshi and Chiaotzu. "You three felt him gone didn't you?"

They all nodded, refusing to talk about Mr. Popo's death.

Korin sighed as he surveyed the area before joining the leaving group. "I'll tell them. Don't let Krillin share the same fate."

They all watched them disappear up the rocky land.

Daitan barked as he inched close to Videl barking loudly. "What is it boy?' She asked as she knelt to his level.

Chiaotzu's eyes widen as he flew upward searching for anyone coming airborne. "Whoever it is, they must be marching through the woods!"

"Alright guys, be ready for anything!" Tien advised as everyone got into their fighting stance.

After a few moments the bushes were ruffled as eight figures leapt out, standing across from the five, they showed their fangs and eagerly eyed the Z fighters.

"Whoever you are, you better leave before your face ends up on the ground!" Videl shouted.

"Videl!" Tien said sternly.

She looked up to his stern gaze and lowered her head to the ground. "Sorry." She mumbled at them.

Roshi walked forward "Pardon us but who are you?" as he kept his distance.

Garlic Jr. let out a dark chuckle. "Where are my manners?" He threw off his hood so everyone could see his face. "My name is Garlic Jr, and these seven are my loyal servants."

"Ginger!"

"Nicky!"

"Sansho!"

"Spice!"

"Vinegar!"

"Mustard!"

"Salt!"

"…Please to meet you all. My name is Roshi." He turned to the four behind him. "These youngsters are Tien, Videl, Chiaotzu and Daitan." He introduced uneasily.

Garlic Jr. looked at them and blinked his eyes. "Powerful fighters you have assembled, tell me are you planning on overthrowing Piccolo?"

"We are, we've been training for days." Tien said not wanting to let out too much information.

Garlic Jr. grinned at them. "Seems we share the same goal in mind. We have been wanting to do that, unfortunately his power is far too great than ours." He hovered near them. "If we combine our might, then with the twelve of us, we'll surely prove to be a match for him."

"I've never sensed your power here before. Why have you come all of a sudden?" Tien asked him.

Garlic Jr. tried to maintain his smile. "To free this world of Piccolo's influence, you see we have a 'better' purpose for this planet. Kami surely can agree with me."

"You know Kami?" Chiaotzu asked surprised.

"Of course, Kami and my father had a few difficulties, I came to remedy the past. Where is he?"

"He's trapped within the Lookout, Piccolo has him captive." Roshi replied, looking over the seven demons, feeling their dark Ki. "Best you run alone."

"More the reason to join forces. We won't leave here until we unite for that monster's downfall!" Garlic Jr. crossed his arms. "Well? What do you say?"

"Let's have a moment to discuss this." Roshi replied walking back to his friends. "I'll come and say it, I don't like the feel of their dark Ki."

"Yeah I felt it to. It's right up Piccolo's alley." Tien observed.

"If it's to save Kami and stop Piccolo, shouldn't we agree?" Videl asked.

"It's never easy Videl, who knows these seven could be just as worst." Tien replied, quickly glancing at the eight.

Chiaotzu kept his focus on Krillin's and Piccolo's power level. "Guys, I don't think Krillin will hold out much longer, we need to save him fast!"

Roshi pondered the idea, but he knew he couldn't pass up the aid for Piccolo's defeat. "Very well." He said defeating. "Will team up for now." He returned to Garlic Jr. and sighed softly. "We agree to join you, let's go defeat Piccolo for good!"

Garlic Jr. and his henchmen smiled darkly. "Fine choice. We'll go to the Lookout and defeat Piccolo's children first. Then will deal with Kami."

"Wait aren't we going to ambush Piccolo?" Chiaotzu spoke up.

Ginger turned towards him. "Eliminating Piccolo's lackeys is the first step in overtaking Piccolo."

"But our friend needs us right away!" Videl asked, earning a few angry glares from Garlic Jr.'s henchmen.

"Friends come second, little girl." Mustard said angrily, missing Videl's scowl.

"He's right, we have to use this opportunity to thin out Piccolo's forces. With the twelve of us will quickly do away with his children. Plus rescuing Kami and your friend will follow." Salt assured the agitated human Z fighters.

"Alright then, I hope Krillin will hold out until we return." Roshi said, looking away from his friends toward the incoming sunset. "As night approaches they'll have the advantage we'll go before it gets too late."

"Let's not waste any second! Move out!" Garlic Jr. ordered everyone as they head towards the Lookout.

Videl grabbed onto Daitan and flew along them, flying close to Tien. She had a bad feeling about them but pushed the lingering thoughts away from her mind.

* * *

><p>The young monk flew upward ramming his head toward Piccolo's jawline, angering the Demon King as he reached out to swipe him away, he missed hitting another Afterimage.<p>

Krillin had difficulty trying to stand on his bleeding right leg, he took off his shirt and wrapped it around his knee.

"Don't you see, all this suffering? And for what? To save a batch of pathetic humans!" Piccolo barked out.

"It's more than that!" Krillin shouted. "I wouldn't expect you to understand you bastard!"

Piccolo appeared and knock him over with a swift jab. "Watch your tone with me before I rip out your tongue!"

Krillin wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth and started to charge up another attack. "Go to hell Piccolo!"

He dodged the two energy wave demolishing a building behind him that crumbled over to the littered streets. "Don't you get it yet? I already brought hell to this planet!" He grabbed Krillin's head and rammed him to the side of a brick wall repeatedly and ended up slamming his face on the concrete, smirking as he witnessed him bleed profusely.

Krillin's hand twitched slightly. "Still breathing are you?" Piccolo fired a finger beam through Krillin's chest intentionally missing his heart. "Can't have you die on me yet without revealing your friends hideout!"

Krillin tried to shout, but the intense pain made him unconscious for a few seconds. _'Piccolo can kill me anytime. He's forcing me to scream out for my friends. I won't! I won't! I won't let them die like I left Launch and all those people! I have to redeem myself and save everyone! Even if it means dying here, I have to give it my all! Goku please come soon, we need your help!'_

Krillin opened his eyes slowly, seeing a blurry vision of Piccolo but he couldn't make out the white struggling image in front of him. "Wh..who?"

"I found him with the rest of the cowards." Piccolo flashed his fangs and bit into the white animal's neck ripping it off his body in a single bite. He tossed the decapitated body onto Krillin's stomach. "Recognize him Krillin?" He said with a sadistic smile.

Krillin blinked his eyes a couple of times, he shuddered in horror as no words came out from him. He saw Korin's dead body on him stained in blood. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Another life you could have saved if you weren't so useless." Piccolo taunted as he tossed Korin's head away.

Krillin instantly digged his nails into Piccolo's ears pulling them out with all his might. "ENOUGH!"

Piccolo screamed as he fell to his knees gripping the side of his head of his missing ears. "I'll ripped you limp from limp!"

Krillin fell to the concrete looking at his hands that contained Piccolo's ears. "No one deserves what you put them through! You don't even deserve to breath!" Krillin leapt toward Piccolo as he tried to rip out Piccolo's head antenna next.

Piccolo sent a course of electricity from his antennas shocking Krillin as he grabbed them. "I'm not letting go you monster!" The electricity continued shocking his entire body, he didn't let his grip up and continued pulling them from Piccolo's head.

"Foolish human!" He clenched his teeth as the pain made it unbearable for him to stand. He fired a Chasing Bullet that struck Krillin's face head on, making him release his hold and fall over a pile of debris.

Piccolo panted and instantly regrew his ears, and rubbed his head antennas, hissing in pain as his eyes filled with malice. "You're end comes now!"

'Get him!" Puar yelled as she and Ox King came running towards him.

"Fine if you want to die now!" Piccolo spun around and fired an energy blast that disintegrated both of them. He chuckled in delight and turned his back toward the standing Krillin. "What no more childish tantrums?"

Krillin stood his ground and looked at Piccolo spitting at his face.

Piccolo sent his hand through his skull, pulling it out. He watched as Krillin's body laid in a slump before him. Piccolo remained stoic as he looked upward sensing the other four and eight unfamiliar power levels. "Seems the rest are taking their last stand." He flew away for the Lookout.

Unknown to him, Krillin's body went up in smoke revealing a dead Oolong, with the real Krillin being pulled away by a crying Dr. Briefs and his wife.

* * *

><p>*Piccolo's Lookout*<p>

Oboe was in deep meditation when the approaching twelve flew close to the Lookout, causing him to open his eyes in mild surprise. "A challenge no doubt."

Sitar came rushing out from inside the chambers toward where Oboe was now standing. "Finally we have some entertainment around this boring place! I can sense the other familiar four weaklings but who are the other eight?"

Oboe pondered that thought as his eyes never blinked. "Demons. Their energy reading stenches the air around us. We must alert father right away."

"No way and have him ruin the fun by killing them by himself!" Sitar remarked as he jumped toward the edge and kneeling over waiting to them to show up. "I say we kill them and leave one of them later as a pet!"

The two brothers power their Ki to signal the approaching allies of their willingness to fight. "We have the advantage in terms of power, they have one in numbers." Oboe stated.

"Six for both of us!" Sitar shouted in excitement. "Just don't tell-"

"Don't tell who?" Rhaita questioned as she flew down to her brothers, she crossed her arms angrily. "Not waking me up for this little invasion would have cost you your life Sitar."

"Nobody needs or wants you around!" Sitar spat out angrily.

"Enough bickering!" Oboe said as he got between them pushing them away from one another. "This case is unlike last time, I can sense these earthlings have achieve considerable power. We must be united."

Rhaita sighed angrily. "Very well, King Piccolo will be please if we leave a few alive."

"Whatever." Sitar inched away from them and looked back down ducking from a yellow blast almost striking his face. "The hell?!" He jumped away in surprise as Ginger flew right in his face attempting to fire another blast.

"Die!" Ginger shrike, firing a yellow energy beam from his mouth.

Sitar fazed in midair and felt his own head kicked by Salt. "Is this the strongest offspring of that fool Piccolo?!" He taunted as he swiped his hand across Sitar's back.

"No that title goes to me!" Rhaita answered as she dropped Salt with an elbow and fired a few blast for Ginger and the incoming Sansho.

Oboe ducked a Kamehameha from Roshi and found himself between Mustard and Nicky as they began nailing him with fists and kicks. Oboe began blocking and countering their attacks, soon Roshi joined in the assault.

"Quick find Kami!" Tien ordered to Videl and Daitan as he caught Roshi from Oboe's back hand and went over to help Mustard and Nicky.

They nodded and rushed inside. Sitar got on his knees and viewed them. "No you don't!" He jumped over them and stood blocking their path. "The crying brat, thinks she can actually help?"

Videl brought her fists up. "I've been training to kill you!" Her aura grew surprising Sitar, soon she rushed in and brought her knee up his face and fired three energy blasts. "Today you die for good!"

Sitar deflected each and found Chiaotzu in front of him firing his Dodon Ray. "This is for Tien!"

The blast shifted him away from Videl's path and hurled him over Ginger and Salt.

"Not so bad anymore aren't you?" Salt remarked as he grappled on Sitar's legs, tripping him while Ginger and Chiaotzu began attacking him.

"More badass than you think!" Sitar retorted, he summon an explosive wave throwing the three away, he reached for Ginger's wrist and slammed him on the floor before tossing him toward Chiaotzu returning from the attack.

Rhaita managed to escape two blasts from Sansho and Vinegar, and fired her Scatter Grace removing them from her sight for a moment. She twirled and caught Tien's fists. "Discovering these renegade demons was an impressive tactic but it will be futile in the end!"

"In the end you and your kind will be wiped from humanity!" Tien yelled out and intertwined his hands with hers as he attempted to push her away, but her strength was superior to his and soon began to overtake him.

"The start of genocide will begin with you.' Rhaita retorted and began kicking Tien's stomach. She raise her head upward and took down Sansho and Vinegar with her laser blast from her eyes. "Not much in terms of number, strength or your legs."

Tien pushed aside the guilt remembering his crippled legs as he couldn't kick Rhaita back. His mind lit up, "I have two extra limps that can even the fight again!"

Tien used his Four Witches Technique and quickly grew two extra arms surprising Rhaita as both extra arms delivered a few punches across her face, stunning her long enough for Vinegar to return and grabbing her foot he threw her away from the Lookout, as Sansho and Tien fired two energy waves at her.

She pushed herself upward from the blasts path with one of her own and fired for the three fighters. "No more pulling punches! Kill them now!" She shouted over to Sitar and Oboe who nodded.

Oboe used his new attack, the Pressure Burst, a white light appeared around Mustard, Nicky and Roshi's feet as they quickly noticed it. "It's trap attack jump now!" Roshi advised as he and Mustard leapt away, but Nicky was unlucky and caught in the blast he was disintegrated.

"Now to focus." Oboe used the moment of relief and fired his Spiraling Laser at Sitar's opponents.

"Guys watch out!" Chiaotzu used his Telekinesis pushing the tired Ginger and Salt away, while Sitar pounced on Chiaotzu swiping his claws across his right cheek.

Salt and Ginger noticed the Spiraling Laser homing in for the two demons as they started to fly away. "This attack won't leave stop until one of us dies!" Ginger exclaimed as he flew in different directions with Salt.

"I can fix that up!" Salt said grinning as he pushed Ginger in the Spiraling Laser killing him and stopping the attack.

Tien and other Z fighters witnessed in horror as they began to realize their mistake.

Sitar, Oboe and Rhaita regrouped and formed three energy blasts at them. "Where is those blasted Triangles when we need them?" Sitar shouted.

Elsewhere Garlic JR. and Spice finished killing the last Triangle and began to leave for the Lookout when they witnessed an angry Piccolo approaching. "The girl must surely have rescued Kami by now, when we arrive kill him at once!" Garlic Jr. ordered.

* * *

><p>"Lord Turles." Amond and the rest of the space pirates approached him and bowed to him. "We are now descending for planet Namek."<p>

"Excellent." Turles responded placing his scouter over his right left eye. "You will all search for the strongest power levels and kill anyone that stands against you. Bring Kakarot and Raditz over to me. 'Alive'."

Their ship descended down to a small island that barely held the ship's weight.

Opening the ship to step down on the light blue grass. They looked around the calm planet surface, taking in the serene quietness and green sky, Turles scoffed out loud and threw the seed of the Tree of Might over to Daiz. "Plant it now."

"Right away, let me find the best area to destroyed and plant." Daiz said as he flew away.

"I report two energies hidden inside the castle." Cacao reported as he pointed over the large structure.

"Should we check it out?" Lakasei asked.

"Why bother when we can force them out!" Turles destroyed the entire castle with a beam. "Come out! I know you two are inside!"

Out came two saiyans. Goku and Raditz wearing their saiyan armor approached Turles slowly.

"The rumors appear to be true." Turles eyed them up and down and grinned. "Tell me, where is the so called Super Saiyan Nappa and the forsaken prince Vegeta?"

"They've disappear, they're blowing the universe up." Raditz responded.

"If you let us come with you, will point out where you can find them." Goku added.

"We can just beat the information out of you!" Amond said buried his hands in a green lake which burned his hands. "This place seems a perfect place to torture you, wouldn't you say?"

Goku and Raditz exchanged nervous glances. "Why harm a fellow saiyans? We can offer our loyalty in exchange for our life." Raditz spoke up.

"It's more fun toying around with spineless cowards." Lakasei responded.

"Where are the rest of the inhabitants?" Cacao leaned close to them.

"Hiding from you. They felt your power, we've come to leave with you so they can stay in peace." Goku answered as he took a step back.

Turles looked around spotting a few snakes and dinosaurs. "Worrying about the animals are you?"

"Neither of them will do any harm to you." Goku extended his hand out. "Please let's settle this admirably."

Turles slapped Goku's hand away in disgust and looked over at Raditz as the three space pirates crowed over him. "Your pride has taken a plundering fall, now I'll put you two out of your misery."

"We don't want to fight you!" We're both strong than you Turles, stand down and no one gets hurt!" Raditz retorted.

Before either one could continue, Turles leveled both of them with an elbow toward their mid-section. "No one orders me around and no one makes a fool of me!"

Goku and Raditz reeled backward, Cacao caught them off guard and delivered a couple of kicks towards their backs. Lakasei came forward firing two energy blast at their heads. Lastly Amond tackled them both to the ground, holding them by their necks.

"Now tell me." Turles walked and towered over them struggling brothers. "What business do you have with me?" He lit an energy wave in his palm. "No excuses for you two miserable low lives. You have one chance to respond."

Just then the Ginyu Force came forward, charging over to them.

Turles' crew were stunned by the supposed dead members but prepared to fight but Turles shouted. "Ignore those fools!"

Then Frieza appeared in front of Turles his hand outstretch just mere inches away from Turles face. "Stupid monkey, you will regret crossing paths with me!"

Turles smirked back at Frieza. "Throw the first hit."

* * *

><p><em>Approaching Earth in exactly one hour.<em>

Gohan opened his weary eyes as the computer voice announced his soon arrival to his home. Using his time to train and study benefited Gohan in many ways as he focused on developing strategies and honing his power. He walked toward a corner and wrapped his hands around a bag Chi Chi brought along. "I'll stay safe mom and make you proud dad."

Opening the brown bag he pulled out a couple of pictures, with a non-surprised look on Gohan's face when he took out two books, but took out a duplicate of Goku's outfit fit for Gohan's size. Changing quickly into it, his mind wondered onto the scene of the Saiyan attack on his home. "Vegeta and Nappa." He mumbled angrily.

Shaking his head to focus on Piccolo at the moment he tied his boots and stood on looking at his current clothing. "Almost perfect." He said walking onto his brown and black saiyan armor.

Placing it over his father's orange and blue gi. He looked at himself at the small window's reflection. "Now its perfect…please take care of them uncle Raditz." He smiled to himself taking his father and uncle's signature battle gear.

He finally took the last item in his bag and placed it over his back tying it with a string. It was his father's power pole. "Watch out Piccolo."


	26. Chapter 26: Clashing Pride

**Chapter 26: Clashing Pride**

Vegeta appeared before Cooler's main planet of operations recently brought to his rule after King Cold's death. He looked around in disgust at having missed the opportunity to destroy Cooler's soldiers himself. He floated upward and flew over to the strongest energy or rather the only energy he could sense throughout the planet. _'Seems I'm not the one that holds a grudge on Frieza and his family.' _Vegeta thought.

He scanned the surface for any clue to who it could be, originally he was teleporting planet to planet searching for a weak faint energy signal. His journey brought him here to Cooler planet 212. He landed down to where the most of soldier's were slaughter around. Quickly Vegeta head inside the soldier's base and emerged in an identical new white and gold Saiyan armor. His bruises remained on his body but he simply ignored the pain and charged an Energy Wave in his palm and threw it toward the incoming Energy Ball.

"You have to be idiotic if you thought a sneak attack would work on me." Vegeta said.

The smoke cleared out and revealed Rasin launching another one. "If it isn't Vegeta! I will enjoy defeating you!"

Vegeta quickly evaded the incoming blast and launched a rush of punches on Rasin's skull, he ended it by dropping a hard kick against the Rasin's shoulder. "Who's defeating who now!?"

Rasin propelled himself from the volley energy blasts and felt Vegeta's fists colliding against his own face. He let out a yell and tried to blast Vegeta away. "You'll pay for toying with me! No one can defeat the Turles Crusher Corps!"

Vegeta quickly pay attention to the battle when he heard Turles's name. Quickly he deflected the incoming blasts and grabbed Rasin by the arm and hurled him over to him where he placed his knee upward almost puncturing Rasin's stomach. "Turles! Turles!? That traitor is still alive!"

Rasin coughed violently as he spoke. "Not only that, but he's more powerful! You're just nobody compare to him!"

Vegeta threw him across the rocky landscape as Rasin finished speaking.

"Impossible! Not another low class can be stronger than me!"

Rasin fired a Continuous Energy Bullet at him. "Anything is possible with the fruit from the Tree of Might!"

Vegeta quickly grew curious remembering the rumors about a certain tree that can grant infinite power. He used his Instant Transmission to get away from the attack and quickly cupped his hands together and struck him across the back. "Useful information."

"Now you die!" Vegeta quickly flew in kicking at Rasin's head knocking his head away after the fifth kick, blasting the head away. He heard a voice talking from the ground, he looked below and picked up Rasin's scouter and began listening in to the Turles Crusher Corps.

* * *

><p>Turles's crew stood awestruck at their captain standing up to Frieza. Goku and Raditz began to sweat nervously while Frieza kept his murderous scowl. Turles kept his smirk and closed his eyes. "Go on! Land the first hit you abomination!"<p>

Frieza stood there and retracted his hand, instead forming a Death Ball. "Now you have one chance to take back that statement before I blow you up!"

Turles let out a sarcastic laugh raising his finger. "The real Frieza wouldn't have even consider showing mercy to a Saiyan!" His eyes focused on the shaking Goku and Raditz as they struggle getting Amond's hands off their throats. "Even the lowliest of Saiyans wouldn't coward out even in the brink of death!" Turles fired a finger beam through Frieza's forehead, making him disappear into grey smoke.

"Whoa the captain defeated Frieza in one blast!" Lakasei announced in shock to his teammates.

Turles chuckled. "As flattering as that is, a battle with him would have taken me a few minutes. This 'Frieza' and those weak 'Ginyu Force' are nothing but mere illusions!"

Goku and Raditz froze as their secret being discovered. Cacao fired five energy blast at the Ginyu Force, they all watched as they went up in smoke.

Turles turned his attention to the two imposters on the ground. "Now show us your true form!"

"We're real! The Strongest Saiyans that ever lived!" Raditz shouted in a desperate plead.

"Amond, show them what happens when people lie to my face." Turles ordered.

"With pleasure!" Amond boomed and began pounding his giant fists in their noses, forcing the two to revert to their true form after only five seconds.

"Stop!" Turles looked at their faces in disgust. "Spit out your names and intentions at once!"

The bright orange alien spoke force. "My name is Raiti! My brother Zaacro and I have been stranded on this rock for a long time, we just wanted to get off the planet by your ship!"

Amond pushed more pressure against his neck causing him to gasp for air. "No one steals from us, the ones that try end up dead!

"Please we just wanted to leave, have mercy!" Zaacro pleaded while trying to squirm his way out from Amond's hold.

Turles simple smirked. "A lot of beings asking for mercy lately, too bad for them it hasn't gone well for anyone! Amond crush their throats!"

Amond proceeded to do so smiling as he did so. Soon they began conjuring up many illusions to frighten each pirate with their memories, wave after wave they stood unflinching, simply laughing off their attempt to scare them off.

Soon the entire planet began to treble as the Tree of Might began taking root within the planet. The two shape shifting aliens began to scream and yell for divine intervention. Amond proceeded to break their jaws with one punch to each.

"Enough Amond, let them live… Turles began.

Raiti and Zaacro exchanged looked of relief on their faces.

"They will perish with this planet as the Tree of Might brings their inevitable deaths! Break their legs they won't run away!" Turles commanded.

Turles and his crew flew away to grab some fruit from the Tree of Might, chuckling as they heard the screams of the two aliens as Amond began a slow painful process of crippling them.

"Since we wasted our time on this Fake Namek, will we simple plunder the real Namek until our convenience, there's plenty of planets close enough for the Tree to be planted until then." Turles said.

"I'll begin to search for a suitable planet." Cacao said.

Daiz met them halfway with a few fruit stashed in his palms. "Thought you all might be hungry for more power." He said laughing as he tossed one to each.

They all began taking a bite and felt their power beginning to rise. The space pirate's strength continued to increase, they tossed the core aside and headed to their ship with Amond arriving to join them, the blood in his hands signified his completed job.

Lakasei decided to check his brother's progress, he checked his scouter for any sound. "Rasin. Rasin! Are you there?" A moment of static was heard then a voice began laughing before responding.

"He's is dead to be responded…don't worry I'll be sure to send you to hell to join him."

"NO! Where are you hiding!" Lakasei began.

"I have no business responding to a pitiful worm like you. Put Turles on now!" The voice ordered. Lakasei reluctantly handed his to Turles.

"The hell are you?" Turles asked.

"Were you always this dense? What can I expect from a low class warrior unfit to be called a Saiyan!"

Turles finally realized who the voice belong to "Vegeta. I would have assumed your pride might have gotten killed you by now. Still I can't allow you to live after murdering one of my warriors!"

Vegeta sat down on Rasin's body. "You called that small runt a warrior? He was nothing before the Prince of all Saiyans! Soon you will experience that firsthand you traitor!"

Turles simply chuckled. "Better to be a rogue than a loyal lapdog to your 'master' Frieza. Now that he's dead you're just a wandering stray, a shell of your former self. Even that oaf Nappa has outclassed you."

The Saiyan prince remained speechless as the dead tyrant's name reminded him of how he failed to avenge his planet and people.

"Even I have surpass you in strength. You're simply overrated now, I will find you and eliminate you for fun if I choose to do so." Turles said in a mocking tone.

The truth from Turles really pushed him over the edge as he began to crush the scouter in his hand. "Know this Turles! Once I have achieve the level of a Super Saiyan I will slaughter you and those that regret opposing me!" With that he destroyed the scouter and began sensing the power of Raditz and Nappa. 'I will not allow anyone else to surpass me! Those two weaklings will pay for defying me!' He opted to appear to Earth and simply destroy it, he had begun to notice the increase of power Piccolo was beginning to attain. Instead he grinned at allowing him to torture and rule the Earth out of spite to Goku.

Vegeta's eye caught Rasin's ship that he used to arrive here. "Seems that weakling might not be totally useless." He went inside and began searching for anything useful, tossing aside useless items he deemed unworthy. The small cramped ship was littered with junk. Getting angry he blasted the ship's main control panel. The explosion shook the ship that made a single fruit roll by his feet. He picked it up to inspect it, a warm heat radiated from the round fruit. "I sense energy from this fruit...it can't be possible that silly fairy tail is actually true!" Vegeta bit into it. His muscles bulged outward, his size and power increasing dramatically. "...This...this can't be!"

He flexed his arms as more power surged through his body. His pride was hurt by attaining strength without any training, in the end he realized power was power no matter how attained. "Now to prepare my visit." He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Z fighters were perplexed by their new allies' cruelty. Before either one could have the chance to speak, each namekian offspring had fired three yellow energy waves their way. "Heads up!" Tien warned as each fighter floated for the skies, with Oboe already there waiting for them with a volley of Ki.<p>

"Sitar go and stop the girl from getting to Kami now!" Rhaita ordered.

Sitar grumbled and headed for the sanctuary.

"I actually feel pity for your level of stupidity at challenging us." Oboe stated as he fired his Three Point Laser.

"Your face makes you look stupid!" Vinegar responded, he glanced at Tien and hurled him in the attack's pathway.

"What!" Tien shouted.

Roshi quickly flew around the side and took the blast meant for Tien, dropping the old master as he screamed in pain.

"No Master Roshi!" Tien descend toward the ground to check on his condition.

Oboe surprised by combination of Vinegar's dirty tactic and Roshi's unselfish bravery didn't see, Mustard and Salt firing at him from behind.

Chiaotzu looked at his left toward the laughing Vinegar. "What was that for?" Chiaotzu scolded. "We're supposed to be working together!"

"Newsflash runt, we don't play nice!" Vinegar replied.

Chiaotzu in his indignation gave him a hard kick toward the laughing demon.

Vinegar held to his face in anger, before he could reply. Rhaita showered them with multiple energy blasts from above. "Keep it up! You're actually making this too easy!" She said laughingly.

Before she could finish Vinegar and Chiaotzu off, Sansho growled and laid his elbow down on her head, and rammed his knee in her stomach.

Oboe managed to kick away Mustard and Salt, he headed for Sansho and drove both of his fists at the base of Sansho's head, diving the grey demon over to his companions in pain.

"From this moment on, with should not allow them to separate us up." Oboe advised as he summon a wind to push his opponents in different directions.

"Fine by me." Rhaita began charging up her attack in her hands when she spotted two angry Tien's with his four hands at her and Oboe's side.

"This has gone far enough! Step down now!" Tien shouted as he readied his hands into a Triangle position.

"We refuse to simply give up, when we are far superior to all of you." Oboe replied as he pointed his three clawed fingers into the air, summoning a spinning wind firing energy blasts in different directions, each homing in for the other fighters scatter on the Lookout floor.

"We warned you!" Tien almost succeeded in launching his Tri-Beam, when Oboe's technique pushed his hands towards the air above them, using this as cover Rhaita fazed and kicked the one on the right, then fazed toward Oboe side punching at Tien's nose.

The floor under them began to crumple as Mustard's head broke the white titled floor catching Oboe and Rhaita off guard. "Now to destroy you meddling insects!" Opening his mouth wide, a red burst of energy flew out. Jumping over this, Rhaita and Oboe escaped with a slight burn across their forearms, burning some of the black cloth on their arms.

Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, Sansho, Salt and Vinegar didn't let up in their assault at the two. Oboe brushed aside Salt and Roshi's fists and slammed their faces into one another while managing to duck Sansho's wild kicks. "This is beginning to become troublesome." Oboe said quietly, as he finally flew away from their ganged up and grabbed Sansho's legs and slammed him on the middle of the Lookout propelling him downward causing a giant hole.

Rhaita blocked Vinegar's head butt with her own, Chiaotzu and Tien charged up and aimed their Dodon Ray's at the middle of her back, causing her to wince in pain diminishing her edge, Vinegar won out and rammed his head at her mouth, injuring her jaw as the three prepared to kill her, she escaped between the wide gap left by the overly confident Vinegar, causing the Dodon Ray to hit Vinegar now. "Not sorry about that." Chiaotzu muttered angrily at vinegar, while Tien simply turned his attention to rescue Roshi from Oboe's mouth blast.

Mustard quickly went behind the two siblings not giving them a chance to catch their breath, they easily knocked him away with their combined strikes. "These buffoons won't stay down!" Rhaita lashed out.

"Continue attacking, they're beginning to let up!" Tien shouted. Each of the fighters quickly bounced back at the second they were thrown off and went attacking for Oboe and Rhaita again. Not letting up for even a moment, both siblings began to feel their bodies tire out as they continued to dodge, block and counter every second from the combined seven.

* * *

><p>"Come on Daitan find Kami quick!" Videl said as she ran beside Daitan, he sniffed and began following Kami's stench, going through a couple of corridors and hallways, Videl began to lose her patience but brighten up when Daitan barked and picked his pace up baring happily. "Good boy!" Videl shouted and entered into a dark room where a tired worn Kami sat crossed legged. "Hello…are you Kami?"<br>Kami opened his eyes tiredly and rose up with the aid of his staff as he inched closer, Videl gasp in horror seeing Piccolo's face, but before she can accuse him, she saw the beatings on his face, the ripped garments and blood stained around the floor and his clothing.

"Hello child, it's nice to finally meet you. I sense a battle has taken place outside the Lookout."

Videl nodded. "Yeah we're here to get you out!" She fired a small energy blast destroying the steel bars imprisoning him.

Kami smiled weakly and took one step out from his confinement. "Pardon me for causing you and your friends a great deal of effort and trouble."

"It's nothing really.' Videl quickly answered. She prepared to escort him out when Sitar showed up, prompting Kami to push Videl and Daitan away as he fired a mouth blast.

"Idiot don't save her!" Sitar complained and went towards Videl, she quickly regained her balance and eyed Sitar angrily while dodging each of his swings.

"Do you every quit!?" She slammed the back of her elbow across his face, he staggered back prompted Videl to kick his legs from under him. "Go now!" She yelled to Kami and Daitan.

They hesitated, but found Videl beginning to dominate the battle as Sitar had difficulty trading blows with her, they left in confidence for the outside.

"Stay right where you are!" Sitar opened his mouth destroying the entrance out of here with a mouth blast, causing the ceiling to break in pieces and fall missing each one.

Videl threw both hands outward exploding a couple of energy waves at Sitar, she took her right arm and fired on at the side of the wall making a giant hole in the process. "Escape through there!"

Kami thanked her and jumped in with Daitan at his side.

Sitar endured the incoming blasts and throwing his back to her he prepared to go after them, but Videl quickly caught him by his ankles and flipped him opposite of the runners, and continued to punch him. "This is for everything you and your family have done to me and the world!"

With each fist she fired, Sitar began to feel his bones beginning to break. All the amount of Videl training did in the gravity chamber greatly increased her power. Sitar didn't get a single hit in, a barrage of punches quickly made him black out and wake up from consciousness as she punched continually.

"Rot in hell!" Videl screamed as she broke Sitar's nose with the base of her palm.

Sitar let a smug look form angering her further, causing her to charge a fist, which Sitar avoided easily and bit her left hand, she let out a gasp of pain, Sitar dug his fangs into her and released them and kicked her away. "I have to say, watching your family die was the best moment in dad's rule! The look on their faces as they screamed and died! It was priceless and funny!"

Videl widen her eyes in extreme hatred. "FUNNY?!" She launched another punch, but Sitar sidestepped away causing her to hit the wall instead.

"Yeah, I also enjoy burning that farmer's wife and home down to bits! Lives are for my enjoyment!"

"SHUT UP!" Videl screamed again as she kick this time and missed, Sitar ledged his fangs into her leg. Videl clenched her teeth and fired a string of energy blasts, Sitar released his grip as the attacks threw him toward Kami's cell.

He spat out the blood from his mouth and looked up as Videl began walking toward him. "Is the brat about to cry now?!"

She quickly stopped her steps, as her tears that began to form quickly stopped. She focused her eyes at Sitar, recalling her parents and the time spent in Piccolo's reign. Her heart harden as her anger rose clouding her mind, ignoring all morals and mercy taught to her, she raised her "No…..but you will!"

In a blink of an eye, she managed to rip off Sitar's shoulder off from his body. Sitar glanced at the ripped limp, and then felt Videl's fist being nailed nonstop into his ribs, he gagged and cough as she managed to hit his organs and intestines as her power continue to rise, soon Sitar tried to claw his way out from the corner, Videl placed her foot right at Sitar's throat, preventing him from using a mouth blast.

Sitar fired from his eyes, Videl anticipated this and used Sitar's own arm to block herself, destroying his limp. She went for the other arm and ripped it off with no effort. "Try that again." She said stoically.

Sitar froze in fear for someone other than Piccolo. He tried to regrow his arms back, Videl pushed her foot forward, breaking Sitar's neck. His head flung to the side, she aimed her finger around his chest which she guessed was his heart and used a Dodon Ray.

Sitar saw the look on her face and was reminded of Piccolo before the blast struck through him, blood poured out from his body, he tried to stand up, Videl kept firing again at different areas of his body making him full of holes. He closed his eyes and smile. "Your parents will never come back brat…"

Videl closed her eyes and stood there for a moment. Sitar's blood poured down and began forming a puddle under her, she opened her eyes and began punching at Sitar's lifeless corpse, silently she tear up and continued punching him, memories flooded her mind, she silently cursed the day Piccolo ever crossed paths with her and imagined she was punching Piccolo, soon her hands began to be covered in Sitar's blood. After a few seconds Sitar's body formed nothing but into a bloody pool of dead skin and bones as she fired a Ki wave at his remains.

"Stop child."

Videl tensed up and turn her head around seeing Kami and Daitan returning. "You know it's not wise to go down this path, Piccolo's influence should not force you to become like him. You have killed one of his offspring, let that be the line you may never cross again. Come now your friends need your help." He reached out to help her up, Videl stared at Kami's hand and took it.

"I miss them." She said in a whisper.

Kami nodded. "I'm sorry child, I promise you they will return."

She looked up at Kami's face, though he reminded her of Piccolo, she felt a form of comfort and peace, she tighten his hand which he return back. Daitan began running to her and letting her other hand run through the top of his head as he barked.

* * *

><p>Everyone panted from exhaustion, their clothing had sustained rips on account of the battle, and their entire bodies had bruises and scratches. Roshi didn't move, he was knocked unconscious by Oboe's relentless attacks, each demon stood injured with battered faces, Tien and Chiaotzu hovered next to each other still hurting but having the most energy to spare out of the group. No one moved, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The wind blew across the setting, as the crisp night had finally emerged.<p>

Garlic Jr. and Spice reached the Lookout surveying the damage so far. "All this damage and time spent! And yet those two still stand!" Garlic Jr. angrily yelled as he and Spice joined the seven tired warriors.

"Great more dead flies to kill." Rhaita said.

Oboe prepared for any sneak attacks and began finding a way to win. "Stay alert, the small one is the strongest among his demons."

"Where are Nicky and Ginger?" Garlic Jr. questioned.

"They died! Not to mention the rest are fighting dishonorably and using us as nothing more than shields!" Chiaotzu said.

Garlic shrugged uninteresting. "They deserve it if they couldn't kill simple insects."

Tien tighten his hands together. "Don't you care about them?"

"Not really, I never liked those fools that much to start." Garlic Jr. retorted. He ignored Tien's and Chiaotzu's angry stares. "We must dispose of these two at once, Piccolo is on his way."

Garlic Jr. turned his gaze to Spice and flicked his hand giving him the command to kill Kami, who was still inside.

Spice flew toward the sanctuary.

Oboe and Rhaita nodded their heads in understanding. They cut him off as the siblings dropped a kick at the edge of his face, stopping his tracks, and prompted the others to help Spice.

"Chiaotzu, stay here and guard Master Roshi, I have a feeling these guys are our problem now." Tien said, Chiaotzu nodded and stayed behind.

"Now that Garlic Jr. is here you two will surely lose!" Sansho boasted. Oboe simply ignored him and fired his Three Point Laser, the trajectory was pushed toward the floor by Salt's kick. Oboe threw him away by targeting his body with an Eye Beam.

Tien intercepted Oboe's Pressure Burst from killing Sansho by going over the targeted circle and fired his Dodon Ray. "You and Piccolo are nothing but murders, you will pay for the countless of lives!"

Oboe managed to avoid the attack. "Killing me makes you no better than us human." As he threw Tien hard to the ground with an elbow strike.

Vinegar found himself kicked around by the smirking Rhaita as she swung her fist breaking Vinegar's left face. "Never knew demons were brittle as glass."

"Did you even sense that your pathetic brother is dead?" Vinegar taunted while trying to land a punch. Rhaita remained indifferent and kicked his jaw upwards, and summon her aura around brushing away Sansho and Mustard.

"You freaks actually did us a favor. Too bad I didn't have the chance to kill him, but you freaks will take his place." Rhaita answered as she laid out Vinegar with a vicious barrage of chops at Vinegar's legs prompt the giant to fall over in pain. She blasted him away with her Active Cosmic disintegrating the screaming demon into nothing but ashes. She turned to face Garlic Jr. "Now you're next small fry."

"She killed Vinegar!" Spice exclaimed as he got back up to defend Garlic Jr.

He frowned in displeasure but began to chuckle. "Trap her!" Salt went over to her but got easily thrown back with a spinning kick.

Spice Mustard and Sansho stood in a triangular position and released their Energy Web, encircling on Rhaita as she tried to escape, the red web followed and finally tied her up. She yelled angrily as she was trapped by a red string of energy. "You think this is enough to hold me back from killing you?!"

"It's not meant to!" Mustard said.

"No one can break free!" Spice commented.

"Say hello to your new prison!" Sansho laughed.

"What are you talking about freaks?" She asked as she struggled to break free.

"Watch and see!" Garlic Jr said, he pushed his hands out in front of him and fired rings of energy. She witnessed the energy around her, soon she was shrunk down and encased into a crystalline energy sphere. The sphere fell into his hands as he laughed wickedly.

"Let me out! Now before I disintegrate you!" Rhaita ordered as she punched the inside of the sphere with all her strength.

"My Sealed Light Beam can't be broken! You're trapped forever! Soon your kind will join you as you all see my rule in your new prison!"

"Hell I will!" Rhaita hissed in pain as she withdrew her hands and switched to kicking her way out. Knowing firing Ki blast would be a foolish choice. "Once I'm free, you'll fear more than King Piccolo!"

Garlic Jr. laughed and placed her inside his robe drowning out her incessant shouts. He turned on his heel to see Oboe battling with Tien. "Now he's next! After him!" Pointed Garlic Jr.

The four remaining Spice Boys obeyed and rushed into the battle.

Oboe used a wave of winds that pushed Tien over the outer end of the Lookout, he looked around for Rhaita but soon found himself inside a tornado of the four laughing demons as they punched and kicked him within each other.

"Without anyone to back you up, you're as good as dead!" Mustard added and rammed his head on Oboe's stomach.

"Now both your siblings are gone!" Slat said as he kicked at Oboe's jaw.

"Piccolo is next in our hit list!" Spice informed him as he fired a Ki wave.

Oboe quickly felt himself enraged. "What have you done to Sitar and Rhaita!" He enforced his question by delivering a bone crushing uppercut which would have knocked the head off an ordinary human being. The three made crater shaped holes on the Lookout Floor when they landed from the sky. "Raging me, is a mistake!" Oboe began firing energy barrages uncontrollably. The three demons skidded across the blood stained floor and began firing at Oboe. With his attention away, Garlic Jr appeared behind him and fired a Dark Energy Ball that made him crash right at the Spice Boy's clutches.

They all proceeded to beat him up within themselves laughing as they watched Oboe trying in vain to fight back against the numbers.

"Tien what do we do?" Chiaotzu asked as he pulled the unconscious Roshi with him.

He took a few moments catching his breath as he witnessed Oboe's losing battle. "We…We have to get out of here now!"

Before Chiaotzu could ask why, Kami, Videl and Daitan exited the sanctuary on the Lookout.

Kami's eyes widen as he looked around his once peaceful and intact Lookout which was covered in blood, dead bodies and broken titles, he froze as his eyes caught the grinning Garlic Jr. looking back at him with hatred.

"Oh…no!" He whispered.

"What's wrong Kami?" Videl asked unaware of his past with him.

"He…he's Garlic Jr!" Kami exclaimed.

"Yeah, he came here to help us break you free to get away from Piccolo." Videl answered.

"No he's here to kill me!" Kami replied.

Before she could ask why, Garlic Jr. fired at them, they all ducked as the beam missed them and destroyed the sanctuary behind them.

"Leave him and destroy Kami now you fools!" Garlic Jr. barked out to his followers.

Each Spice Boy stopped and turned their attention to Kami now. They flew over to the three, but quickly got send reeling back by the intercepting Tien and Chiaotzu. "Videl take Kami, Daitan and Roshi to Korin's tower! It's the one below the Lookout!" Tien told her as he blocked each of Sansho's strikes.

"Ok, but I'm coming back to help you!" Videl said as she reached for Daitan and the unconscious Roshi.

"No stay there until I come get you!" Tien shouted back as he swayed to the left avoiding a nasty uppercut. "NOW!"

Videl stared angrily back, while rising with the two. Kami floated over to her. "Quickly come now, Tien and Chiaotzu can fight better without them worrying about us."

She looked on as Tien and Chiaotzu battled with the four and sighed sadly. "Fine…stay safe you two!" She and Kami flew below the Lookout.

Garlic Jr. prepared to go after her, but remembered the soon arriving Piccolo and quickly flew inside the remaining half of the sanctuary for his reason over here.

"Stop now why are you attacking Kami!" Chiaotzu asked as he jumped away from Mustard and Salt.

"Simple. If we killed Kami that means Piccolo dies as well! Then Garlic Jr. can rule over this world!" Mustard explained.

Chiaotzu increased his power as his aura grew blue and larger. "I won't let you do that! You're just as bad as Piccolo!"

"About time you caught on!" Salt laughed wickedly.

Chiaotzu quickly ducked and went on the defense against their double team attacks. Using his Telekinesis the large debris and rocks around quickly were lifted up and hurled over to Salt and Mustard scraping their bodies, so he could fly away to prepare a counter attack.

Tien held his own between Spice and Sansho, but found himself on the receiving end of the beatings by both members. "Can't let everybody down!" He powered up and punched away both of them allowing more breathing room, he fired Ki blasts keeping the two unbalanced while he flew around and landed a hard blow to the back of their heads on the Lookout.

* * *

><p>Garlic Jr. found what he was looking for and proceeded to pull out a vessel containing the Black Water mist. "All the fools on earth will bow before me! Piccolo your time is up, I will take over and rule forever!" He laughed as he poured the contents throughout the World's atmosphere. The Black Water Mist reached the inhabitants that roamed throughout the Earth in search for food. One by one every human felt an uncontrollable urge to taste blood instead. Their eyes glowed bright red, as their teeth formed into fangs and began biting after another, taking a bite from any flesh and drinking the blood in amounts to satisfy their hunger and thirst. Every person began searching for more victims. The destroyed buildings offered no shelter as the Mist descended on them, provoking them to insanity and hatred.<p>

* * *

><p>Just then Piccolo appeared above the Lookout, his eyes went over to the destroyed Lookout, then to the badly defeated Oboe, he tried to sense Sitar and Rhaita but was unable to do so, his eyes landed to Tien and Chiaotzu fighting against the four Spice Boys. He held his hand out and charged up a Destructive Wave.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27: Withering

**Chapter 27: Withering**

The ship landed in the middle of a barren city with its entire buildings demolished. Jumping out the six year old warrior took a quick glance around the old remains of West City. The true condition of his old home hit his heart and brought him to his knees as he let the tears flow freely but silently. When he left Earth by force he knew West City was in bad condition since the Saiyans attack. Now it was even worse. "It's true what they said." Gohan muttered.

The entire place was littered with decaying bodies and litter. Wiping his tears he stood up and took to the sky glancing at the entire city and neighboring areas. It was completely desolate, reflecting a post apocalyptical waste land. Restraining his eyes from crying once more he gripped hard on his father's power pole in his hands and headed toward the group of energy signatures in the Lookout. "I got to fix everything, I won't let you down father!"

Resisting the urge to glance down at the current state of the world, he looked up at the night sky, recalling the removal of his tail when he was training in outer space, he sighed in relief when a loud cry caught his attention. "Hello?" Another scream was heard, this time Gohan headed for the direction he heard it coming from, landing in the middle of the woods looking for the source.

A man and woman stood over the screaming lady, Gohan quickly zoomed in and kicked them away from the unconscious women "It's ok I'm here to help!" After he tried to shake her away, the two that attacked her sprang back up and made a lounge for Gohan.

"Don't you stay down!?" Gohan missed their swipes and landed a few blows toward their heads. A capsule fell from the man's lab coat, Gohan picked it up examining what it was, soon the unconscious women got to her feet, looking back at her offering his hand. "Quickly let's move!"

Gohan reacted in time missing the female's bite, he jumped away from her, taking in her appearance, she had sharp fangs and nails, piercing bright red eyes. "What happen to you!?" Gohan yelled out.

Soon all the animals heard his shouts and scurried by the women's side, growling and hissing.

"Whatever happen, I'm not your enemy! Snap out of it!" Gohan's pleads were ignored as everyone tried to attack him, Gohan quickly brought his power pole in his hand and smack them all away with a single swing. "Sorry about that!"

The two people he knocked out earlier got up and one landed a swipe across his face, Gohan quickly fled from the scene leaving them growling on the forest floor. "Did Piccolo do this!?"

Touching his bleeding cheek the older man gave him, something about them were familiar to him, Gohan looked at the capsule still in his hand, he remembered who those two people were. "Wait were those Bulma's parents my dad told me about!?"

* * *

><p>They six fighters stopped fighting, when they felt an ominous presence that sent chills that their backs, glancing at the dark sky after hearing Piccolo's evil chuckle, his power made them freeze. "Quickly warn Garlic Jr!" Spice called out to his teammates.<p>

"Piccolo!" Chiaotzu angrily muttered.

"Perfect opportunity to clear out any and all resisters!" Piccolo said, firing his Destructive Wave at the Lookout.

"We won't be able to deflect that, we need to work together!" Tien called out.

The four Spice Boys, glanced at each other before fleeing leaving Tien and Chiaotzu alone. "No you don't!" Piccolo yelled, he flew around the Lookout knocking each of the four demons to the titled ground with a single knee.

"Chiaotzu fire with everything you have!" Tien called out to his friend.

"Right!" Chiaotzu said.

Both of them fired their Dodon Ray at the Destructive Wave, trying their best to stop the attack from demolishing them and everything under them.

Piccolo appeared behind them both ready to fire, until Garlic Jr. came out in time. "Piccolo, time for you to become permanently extinct!"

Piccolo swiped away the Dark Energy Ball, amazed by his power, Garlic Jr. failed to protect his face, as Piccolo instantly knee him there. "You defeat me, don't make me laugh!"

Garlic Jr. aimed a series of punches, which Piccolo blocked with his forearm in a bored manner. He swung his foot right into Garlic Jr.'s gut. "Don't just stand there you useless buffoons, attack him now!"

The four Spice Boys leapt into action, Piccolo threw Garlic Jr. into one of the sanctuary walls that still stood up. "Even the four of you are no matched for me!"

He proved that by knocking them away as they encircled him, Piccolo took Salt's arm and broke it, he fired an energy wave at Mustard who collided against his two teammates and landed across Tien and Chiaotzu.

Both of them managed to push away the Destructive Wave, regaining their composure for another battle, Piccolo simply smirk at their useless stand. "I had hope to save you two for last, but since I see no other challenge standing, I'll make an exception!"

Piccolo disappeared before their eyes, landing bone crunching punches, Tien and Chiaotzu hurled together away from Piccolo who simply stood there firing a few energy blasts.

"Chiaotzu now!" Tien called out as he stood tried to deflect those attacks.

Chiaotzu nodded and pushed his hands forward, Piccolo felt the entire Lookout where he stood begin to shake from under his feet. Suddenly the Lookout shifted to the left, making him slide down, finally turning upside down, Piccolo fell failing to grapple his hands on the flat surface while the Spice Demons grappled the edge in time dangling. "Warn us next time!" Mustard grumbled with his team agreeing.

Piccolo stopped his descend, readying to fly back up again. "You die first!" He aimed his hand toward Chiaotzu, taken by surprise Tien rammed his head forward knocking him down, flying over the descending Piccolo he landed a series of elbows on his face that further pushed him toward the Earth in an alarming speed.

"Impressive tactic." Piccolo said as he gripped both of Tien's hands pinching them with his claws. "Now allow me to show you what happens when you fight against the Demon King!"

Tien jerk his head to the side escaping Piccolo's Explosive Breath Cannon. Feeling the heat of the blast, Tien began to sweat and brought out two extra arms surprising him in return. "You'll see what you get when you threaten my home!" Using the full strength in his upper body he dished out furious fast paced punches toward his abdomen, Piccolo shifted his body, while maintaining his claws in Tien's wrists, he prodded harder and switched places with Tien, who continued his assault. The two already passing the clouds, Tien finally felt the ground underneath him break into a mid-size crater, screaming out in pain, Piccolo prepared another life killing attack until Chiaotzu intervene knocking Piccolo's head to the side redirecting his Explosive Breath Cannon over the mountains.

"No one hurts my friends while I'm still here!" Chiaotzu called out.

Piccolo swatted him away with the end of his palm and looked up seeing Garlic Jr. and his four demons firing red energy waves. "That won't hurt me at all!"

Piccolo jumped away leaving Tien who was stuck and unmoving inside the crater. "But it will hurt him!" He said smugly.

Chiaotzu watched in horror and agony as the attack connect with his friend's body, without thinking he rushed to the scene checking on his condition.

"He was going to die eventually." Garlic Jr. shouted from above. Chiaotzu narrowed his eyes at him and flew toward him.

"Guys, teach him a lesson not to challenge the strongest being on earth!" Garlic Jr. boasted.

Readying to intercept him, Piccolo appeared behind Chiaotzu giving him a spinning kick toward the demon group. "Enough with this little side show, come and fight till your blood splatters all over my planet!"

The five obliged and went over to land as many hits as they could possible land, Piccolo exploited the demons lack of defense, knocking them around for fun, each demon falling before his might they began to move sluggishly when they rose up again trying to get their hands on him.

* * *

><p>"Dear, Piccolo is too powerful for anyone on Earth to take head on." Kami loomed over Korin's tower, watching the imminent defeat of Garlic Jr. and his crew. "We must act fast!"<p>

"On it!" Videl had her foot over the balcony preparing to fly down and help.

"No stop." He said sadly. "I can think of one other alternative to stopping him permanently."

"Well what is it?" Videl asked impatiently.

"Piccolo and I are connected, if I die so does he, taking my life is essential now."

Videl kept silent unsure of how to respond.

Kami moved over to the middle of the room extending his hands to his side. "Please do the World a service and help me bring an end to this monstrosity I created."

"I ca..I can't do that!" Videl looked down on the floor. "Tien wouldn't approve, beside you're the one who said I shouldn't go down this road!" She angrily shouted.

Kami detected the sadness in her as well as anger. "You're right I did, however this is different. For life to continue on, one must die to make room for something new…something better. This Earth doesn't need a guardian anymore, I tried to maintain peace and failed. If I were to recreate the Dragon Balls, Piccolo or some other evil force would take advantage of their power. Do you understand this needs to be done?"

Videl tried to keep her composure, in the short while she got to know Kami, she viewed him as a grandfather figure. She trembled as he brought her hand forward charging an energy blast. "I-I don't understand…why do the good and kind hearted always…have…to…DIE!"

Kami nodded in agreement but walked forward nonetheless so he can pushed the energy blast in her hand toward his heart. "I wish I could give you the answer child."

* * *

><p>"Is that all?!" Piccolo shouted while grabbing a hold of Salt and Spice in both hands. "Coward in fear you weaklings!"<p>

Mustard, Sansho and Garlic Jr. kept their faces to dirt, soon each one lifted their own eyes toward him in fear and hatred. "I won't allow myself to fail my father! You hear me Piccolo! I will take back what Kami stole from me!"

Garlic Jr. suddenly mustered all the energy he had left into transforming, soon his entire body expanded with every muscle growing in size. His skin turned to a darkish green with every second that his power grew. "You will see the full extent of my dominance! I will make you bow before me Piccolo!"

Piccolo shrugged uncaring. "No amount of power up will ever come close to the full extent of my own!" Piccolo remembered Spice and Salt still in his clutches he threw them upward, both demons scream in fear as they exploded instantly from a dark yellow flash leaving Piccolo's hands. "You see that! Imagine what I can do if I'm serious!"

The three remaining ones tried to look menacing in their own way, Piccolo easily saw right through them and went to their level delivering an all attack against their bodies.

Tien woke up from the sudden jolts of energy fired in the dark atmosphere, he groaned as he floated up from the crater his body heavily wounded he open his eyes in a wide manner of fear as Piccolo kept increasing his power, easily overwhelming Garlic Jr. and his men. "No I doubt even Goku has the strength to beat him!"

Looking frantically around for Chiaotzu, he spotted him sprawled on top of a rock. "I can still sense his power within him…its faint thought." Tien suddenly remembered their only trump card left. He reached for an empty bottle from the litter all around the rocky floor. "I'll gladly give up my life to save everyone from his tyranny."

Piccolo doubled over in pain, falling from the sky, stopping his ongoing assault. "What's happening to me?" He began coughing out spitting out a bit of blood from his mouth, as he covered his torso. "These fools haven't landed a single punch why am I…" He trailed off as he looked up Korin's tower angrily. "Kami!"

Tien overheard Piccolo's muttering finally realized what happen. "It didn't have to come to this…maybe I can still take advantage of his weaken state." Closing his eyes trying to achieve a deep sense of mediation and concentration, recalling his use of the Evil Containment Wave. "Just try to hold on a while longer Kami."

"What's going on Master?" Sansho asked as he recovered from his stunned state.

Garlic let out a wide grin as he started to laugh. "This is too good! Someone must have taken a hit out on that poor Kami! Piccolo will surely lose to us now! Quick crush him before he recovers!"

Mustard and Sansho evaded Piccolo's slow energy blast, with Garlic Jr. coming right in the center he fired one of his own striking Piccolo's head almost causing him to shout.

"We've been waiting for this!" Sansho admitted while nailing a couple of kicks around his body.

"Your death is the first of many!" Mustard said as he brought his knee against Piccolo's face.

Piccolo simply growled and jumped away, knocking Mustard in the process, he spun catching Sansho's leg, preparing to counter but felt his body give out resulting in Sansho's attack landing now.

Garlic Jr. brought Piccolo into a bear hug "Poor Piccolo you come so far, only to have it taken away from you!"

Piccolo spit on Garlic Jr.'s face angering the demon. "How dare you!" Before he could break Piccolo's spine, an energy blast knock Garlic Jr. off his feet releasing Piccolo as well.

Garlic Jr. rubbed his freshly burnt face. "Who fired that!"

Mustard and Sansho began looking around, finally their eyes landed on an injured Oboe standing at a hazy distance. "My trajectory was off, however I managed to free father."

"Kill that fool now!"

Mustard and Sansho rushed over, with Oboe preparing to defend himself.

"Evil Containment Wave!"

All five looked toward the opposite end witnessing Tien bringing the attack on Piccolo's weaken body.

"Unacceptable human!" Oboe maneuvered around the two demons trying to reach Piccolo.

Garlic Jr. quickly brought both his hands together slamming Oboe away from him. "Now we wouldn't want your father to be breathing in my new world now would we?"

Piccolo brought his palms forward trying to return the Evil Containment Wave back at Tien, however his body's strength began to fail him as he landed on one knee with the other leg propelling him to stand trying to shove it back. _'Curse that Kami!'_

Videl knelt over Kami who began coughing out blood profusely on the floor, he staggered to crawl and lean on the railing of the balcony. "Thank you…because of you the World will do away with Piccolo's rule forever."

Videl nodded sadly, condemning herself for firing, managing to push her hand away to the side at the last moment, striking only the right side of Kami's torso.

Kami witnessed the scene going on and began to feel lightheaded. "It's almost over." He said quietly.

Tien yelled out continually as him began overpowering Piccolo's defense on the Evil Containment Wave, a single tear falling from his face, knowing full well who fired at Kami.

"Piccolo! This is for everything you ever done for mankind! For all the deaths! The Bloodshed! The pain! The end comes now!" In one swift motion he brought his arms in a half circular motion toward the bottle.

"I will escape Tien! No one will stop me!" Piccolo shouted from his ongoing imprisonment.

Oboe tried to intervene but Garlic Jr. brought his hand down on his back. "Stay still, I'm enjoying the show you'll get your turn soon enough!"

Tien managed to bring Piccolo fully into the bottle at once with one more single push. "Quick close the bottle!"

Garlic Jr. nodded to Mustard who went over and sealed it.

Tien plummeted to the ground, exhausted, he clutched his head and chest in pain. "That's right…the u..user of this move loses…their…life…"

"How marvelous! Two birds with one stone!" Garlic Jr. hovered over to where Tien was. "With you gone no one, will oppose me!"

Tien tried to crawl over to him, but failed to find any strength left. "Don't….you can't…"

The demons marched toward him, suddenly they stopped in their tracks as a low rumble was felt around the scene, series of cracks began forming on the hard rocky terrain, following the source where the cracks came from, the bottle shook and exploded revealing Piccolo free once again.

"It can't be!" Slamming his fists in the dirt, angry at himself for failing. "It didn't work, should have trapped him!"

Piccolo gasp and panted angrily. "That technique was too weak to trap me!" He pressed his fingers to his forehead charging up another attack. "This time I'll make sure not to miss!"

Garlic Jr., Mustard and Sansho prevented him from charging up again, as Piccolo switched his method to firing short burst of energy blasts at them, weaken him further as he caught himself from falling to the ground again.

Tien formed his Tri-Bema ready to fire, unable to summon his power again, he had a look of hopelessness while Piccolo chuckled and staggered over to him charging his palm. "Your miserable existence ends as of today!"

Piccolo suddenly saw the beam of light around him as it began shrinking him and trapping him within a sphere glass.

Garlic Jr. pressed his hands together while letting out a soft chuckle "That Evil Containment Wave may be obsolete, but not my Sealed Light Beam!" Piccolo let out a series of cruses as he began punching his way out in a futile attempt, as he reeled in pain and dizziness from Kami's dying life force. Garlic Jr. picked it up and hurled it over the canyons with all his might.

Tien locked eyes with the three demons raising their hands above him.

"Not to worry, you won't witness what will become of the earth since you'll be dead!" Garlic Jr. laughed.

Kami sat against one of the balcony coughing more as his vision became blurry. Daitan rushed over to the guardian, licking his hand, with Kami giving him a weak smile petting his head. "You two must leave now… take Roshi and Chiaotzu while you still have time…"

"No! I won't let you or Tien die too!" Videl jumped down flying as fast as she could, leaving Daitan, Kami and Roshi.

Mustard, Sansho and Garlic Jr. encircled Tien grinning evilly.

"Tien!"

Turning around Mustard and Sansho met Videl's fists, flipping back she tried to grab Tien, however Garlic Jr. stomped on her hand. "No little girl, it's too late to save your crippled friend!" She struggled to get free when she felt Garlic Jr. charging an energy wav and pointed his hand toward Tien's head.

"Be thankful I'm doing you this service!"

"Shining Friday!"

Garlic Jr.'s entire back was scorched black by that attack, slowly spinning around a Kamehameha wave took him off Videl as he landed across the landscape. Growling in anger he took in the boy's appearance.

Rubbing the blood away from his eye, Tien's glance was caught by the Saiyan armor. "Raditz?!" Slowly he blinked and noticed he was wearing an orange gi underneath his armor. "Goku!?"

"It's me Gohan." He answered while helping Videl up. "I'm here to save the Earth!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta appeared on a brown hill, overlooking the flat land on the valley that contain a few small round shaped head creatures. He scowled as he took in the new surroundings. "If he's not in this place I'm blowing it up!"<p>

Vegeta leapt and flew over the dark purple tint sky of the planet. The small stature creatures noticed Vegeta's shadow shading the ground they were walking on, they all looked up and began murmuring among themselves about their planet's new comer. Some were afraid others were struck with curiosity as Vegeta landed in the middle of the crowd.

Vegeta powered up, the wind pushed a few of the aliens that got too close to him. "Alright before I lose my patience, tell me where I can find my fellow Saiyan warrior. I sense his power on this planet, tell me now and I may just let you walk away with your life!"

No one said a word or made a movement.

"Silent are we?" Vegeta instantly summon an energy pall in his hand. "Maybe I need to give you a reason to show respect!" He threw it at the clustered group of trembling aliens killing them in a flash.

The remaining aliens that weren't caught in the blast radius began to tear up and cry.

Vegeta turned and grabbed the closest alien to him and brought him to his face. "Now tell me where I can find him! I know he's suppressing his power. Where are you hiding that cowardly fool!?" Vegeta prepared another energy ball. "I don't think you can spare anymore of your kind."

The alien swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to see the frighten aliens behind Vegeta. "The stranger that wears the same armor as you is with his wife. We do not know where they live!"

Unsatisfied with his answer, Vegeta threw him toward a large rock formation. "Then this planet goes to hell until he comes out to face me!"

Energy blasts flew at different directions, hitting buildings, homes and aliens that struggled to get away. They began calling out for help and mercy, some even began searching for the renegade Saiyan so Vegeta will stop attacking their home.

* * *

><p>He had sense Vegeta's presence ever since he set foot on his home. The alien beside him held tight to his hand in sadness over the murder of her people. The low level grabbled with thoughts of taking his wife and escaping or just coming out to stop him, doubts began crossing his mind as the memories of his father disowning him for his current state.<p>

He was not a fighter, he was a brother. He got to his feet from their small cave and took a look at his wife who pleaded him not to go. Giving her a long hug he ran outside and flew to where Vegeta was, he turned on his scouter as it put a lockdown on Vegeta's power. Taking a look he was overwhelmed with hopelessness, he hovered down to the ground again and began walking to the cave.

Series of rumbles and shakes shook the planet, he stopped and looked to his wife's face who hid inside the cave, the look on her face conveyed sadness and dread. He furrowed his brows knowing he was heading to suicide mission, he clenched his jaw and turned back to go after Vegeta.

His wife saw him flying away until he was nothing more than a speck in the purple sky, she closed her eyes and awaited for him to come back. After one minute she opened them and ran after him.

* * *

><p>He spotted Vegeta from his hiding place, between the mountains he wiped the forming sweat from his forehead. "It's him alright, my brother." Witnessing Vegeta's lack of care for the inhabitants, he was reminded of his time on Planet Vegeta. Where other Saiyan children were training and off on missions conquering planets, his father King Vegeta had him exiled toward the farthest of planets. He remembered how all the children bullied and even defeated him every day before that day. Remembering his brother Vegeta agreeing with his father even taking a beating from him.<p>

It didn't matter to him anymore, he was free from that life. He landed here and met his wife, getting to know every friendly inhabitant and treated with kindness he never experience in his life. The feeling of dread was replaced with a desire to protect his home and the inhabitants. He sprinted from his hiding place toward the Prince.

'_Good he hasn't noticed me yet. I have the stealth advantage,' _He thought as he formed an energy ball in his hands.

Vegeta haven't already sense his brother's energy a mile away now, smirk and spun around kicking the energy ball away from his hands. "How predictable Tarble. Show some pride and attack with everything you got!"

Tarble didn't have enough time to dodge Vegeta's right hand, soon he blinked as he realized he skidded toward the ground with Vegeta slowly headed towards him. 'That was one of my strongest attacks! What's worse he's stronger and faster than we were kids!'

Tarble quickly fled from Vegeta's energy volley, heading towards the outskirts of the main village he turned firing a few energy blasts, to keep Vegeta's attention. _'He doesn't know I'm leading him away from the people yet, hat should give them plenty of time to escape.'_

Vegeta jumped over the incoming attacks and quickly caught his brother's wrist and threw him hard to the ground. "How pitiful, all this time I would have assumed you would at least be training."

Tarble tried to stand from the ground, but Vegeta kept his grip and slammed him to the ground at the same spot.

"You're truly a disgrace! Get up and fight back!" Vegeta spat out.

Tarble felt the jagged rocks pushing at the base of his head, soon he fired a blast toward Vegeta's legs, surprising the prince for a second which Tarble used to get away from his grasp. "Why are you here for anyway? Surely it's not for some visit!"

Vegeta chuckled slightly. "You're right about that. I didn't come here to kill these pests without a reason, I came to see if you are worthy enough."

"Worthy enough for what?!" He said angrily.

Vegeta pressed his index and middle fingers to his forehead. He appeared right in front of Tarble and struck Tarble's midsection that shook the younger saiyan in pain.

"Worthy enough to join my stand by my side again! You're nothing but a waste of my time!" Vegeta replied as he kicked Tarble away and added a volley wave of energy, which struck Tarble.

"I used to look up to you." Tarble said stopping Vegeta from continuing his attack.

Getting up from the rubble he crashed into, Tarble kept his face to the ground. "I knew the Saiyans were warriors, I was proud even though everyone look down on me. Now we're nothing but savages, Frieza and father are gone, you don't have to continue attacking everything!"

Vegeta was shocked which quickly formed to anger. "How dare you mock everything we stand for!" Appearing before Tarble again he landed blow after blow that began to break Tarble's armor. "Father would have killed you for speaking such nonsense!"

"So what's stopping you!" Tarble shouted out between coughs.

Vegeta grew more furious and grabbing his brother's head he rose to the air and made him look upon the destruction he caused to everyone. "Look at this place, our home was destroyed, while you had this! I was fighting! Training to become strong enough to become a Super Saiyan and free myself from Frieza!"

Tarble kept his gaze at the destroyed village, a pit of sadness replaced the pain he felt in his stomach.

"I failed to become the legend, instead I had my birthright taken away from me by that damn Nappa! Now I know that low class trash Raditz surpassing me! I refuse to let myself be surpassed by anyone else! I will become strong enough to take everything!"

"Destroying everything won't give you that satisfaction!" Tarble shouted, a swell of pride for the first time as he stood up for himself. "The Saiyan race is destroyed, we have no more need for classes or ranks! They had a reason to fight and improve, you're reason is only anger!"

Vegeta heard enough and threw his brother to the ground, flying down, he pushed Tarble's face to the dirt. "How dare you talk back to me!"

Tarble spit out some dirt, he dug his hands toward the ground and blasted the ground, the shockwaves and explosions shook Vegeta off him, Tarble burst towards him landing a few punches before getting some distance away from him. "You know it's true."

Vegeta remain standing and fired a Finger Beam at him.

Tarble flew around it "Real strength comes from fighting to protect my people, my home and my wife!"

Vegeta became stunned by his words, then Tarble used a Full Powered Energy Wave making Vegeta jump away, quickly Tarble threw on an Explosive Wave as soon as he saw Vegeta pressing his fingers to his forehead, once Vegeta appeared behind Tarble the Explosive Wave threw him off.

Tarble let himself smile and aimed a timed kick against Vegeta.

Vegeta composed himself and used a rushing attack, Tarble couldn't block every punch and kick, he found himself sailing across the sky, with Vegeta in pursue. "What do you know about power!?"

Tarble stepped down on a flat rocky area opposite from his pursing brother. "Apparently more than you!" He fired a weaker version of the Galick Gun at him.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Vegeta said as he charged and fired his Galick Gun. Both beams clashed together lighting up the dark purple sky to a brighter shade of purple, both brother's stared at each other, with Tarble struggling to push his further. Vegeta barely made an effort, soon his attack overpowered Tarble's, and he barely escape the pathway, with only his left side taken the full force.

Tarble tried to run but found his left leg unmoving, Vegeta floated above him. "It ends here, you were always too soft for your own good."

He opened his mouth to respond, but Vegeta smack him away toward the ground again. Out of the corner of Tarble's right eye he caught sight of the inhabitants watching from a distance, he could see their fear. Resolving to stand and continue, Vegeta caught Tarble's unwavering will to fight even at the cost of his life. "About time you got serious!"

Tarble immediately fired an Energy Ball over Vegeta's head, the attack was meant to distract Vegeta, seeing it didn't he switched to close combat and continued to trade blows with him. "I've never been more serious in defended these people!"

Smiling for a second over his brother's will, quickly turned to hatred. "If only you had the same loyalty to your own race!" Vegeta mistimed an elbow that sent him back a few steps when it connected.

"They accepted me, the Saiyans never did!" Tarble replied as they fought in the sky now. "I'm the strongest one here, I won't let you blow up my home like Frieza!"

Catching both of his hands, Vegeta whipped him across the people's feet. As Tarble skid to a stop before them, Vegeta dropped both his knees into Tarble's ribs, almost shattering them. "They will watch as their only 'hope' dies right in front of them!"  
>Tarble scrambled right back up, placing his left hand over his ribs, he charged his energy into his palm for an all-out attack. "I'm giving you one chance, please leave now, I don't want yo hurt you!"<p>

"Go on and fire! Don't be such a softheaded weakling!" Vegeta barked.

Tarble remain undecided to fire or not, he knew his brother could easily deflect it, he waiting for him to make the first move. The inhabitants behind him hid behind him as a group, they shuttered when Vegeta took a look toward them.

Growing impatient Vegeta flick his hand forward, "If you're not going to attack then I will!"

Both brothers were surprised when Gure, Tarble's wife came out from the group and grabbed Tarble's left hand and intertwined with hers.

"You and everyone else better run while you still can!" Tarble said.

"We're all here, if we die, we die together as a family. You fought to protect us, you're a hero Tarble. No one can say any different." Gure responded with the crowd behind them agreeing, steeping out from Tarble's shadow to form a wall against Vegeta as they took their last stand.

"Gure." Tarble said softly.

Vegeta groaned in anger and lowered his hand. "All of you pathetic! Risking your lives for this rock you call a home!"

No one said anything, Tarble still had his hand forward with his attack ready, Gure grabbed onto Tarble's entire left arm, sure they were going to die now.

Vegeta thought back to when he and Nappa invaded Earth, how easily he got Goku and Raditz to join him at the gamble of their friends and home. He grinned in delight at finding the right motivation to get Tarble to help him.

"Tarble! You showed courage and pride even if it was to protect these pests. Perhaps you're not as cowardly as you were all those years ago."

No one said anything, Vegeta continued to speak.

"As much as I hate to admit, I need your help. I need someone to train with until I have become a Super Saiyan. As a Saiyan you'll make the perfect punching bag."

"You think I just agree after all you put these people through!" Tarble yelled out.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Think of becoming stronger as we train, maybe you'll become a challenge to me one day that you may avenge yourself after this embarrassing defeat."

Tarble thought for a moment, he lowered his hand as well. "I'll help you. Only to get stronger to protect my home from people like you! Then I'll pay you back for everyone you killed!"

Vegeta walk forward and extended his hand out, shocking everyone around him.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot!"

Tarble shakily reached out and shook his brother's hand. The people around him overheard the entire conversation, most were still angry at Vegeta, they moved toward the side letting the Prince pass on through out of fear. "Follow me when you're ready. I'm going to tough you up so you can put up a decent spar against me! We're leaving this dump to find a desolate planet!"

Tarble continued to stare watching his brother walk away from them toward the remotest part of his planet. Tarble looked back to his wife who urge him to follow Vegeta. "Please come back stronger."

Tarble shook his head in agreement with her. "I will!"

**Power Levels**

Vegeta: 4,000,000

Piccolo: 3,500,000

Oboe: 2,000,000

Rhaita: 1,900,000

Garlic Jr. (Transformed): 1,500,000

Tien: 1,200,000

Gohan: 1,100,000

Garlic Jr.: 1,000,000

Piccolo (Kami Injured): 980,000

Spice: 950,000

Mustard: 950,000

Vinegar: 950,000

Sansho: 950,000

Salt: 900,000

Nicky: 900,000

Ginger: 850,000

Chiaotzu: 800,000

Videl: 700,000

Sitar: 700,000

Master Roshi: 9,000

Tarble: 1,000


	28. Chapter 28: Broken World

**Chapter 28: Broken World**

Chi Chi exited from talking to Elder Guru. She began noting signs of his heart condition acting up, Guru continued serving and helping his Namekian family despite that, giving knowledge to Dende and Moori. She thought it was extremely generous of them to let herself, Bulma, Yamcha and Goku to stay training all day. She sighed as she recalled waking up with Dende beside her, using his healing magic in her and her husband after Raditz left.

Nail, Yamcha and Bulma had a look of concern on their faces when she told them about Raditz becoming a Super Saiyan and leaving them stranded to save millions of planets and freeing every single one from Frieza's family Trade Organization. They knew Nappa and Vegeta needed to be stopped, still they were bitter at allowing their own home to continue under Piccolo's rule.

Goku awoken from Raditz's knockout punch. She watched as Goku sat crossed legged over what to do next. The Dragon Balls couldn't be used for under a month, leaving them stranded here. Using the time to train and improve their techniques as a means to forget about their own planet's condition.

Walking across the grass she witnessed Goku training with Yamcha, Nail and few other Namekian warriors to prevent another catastrophe from happening again on their home. During these few days she tried to help her husband unlock his Super Saiyan transformation with no success. Goku didn't want to take Raditz's easy shortcut of having someone injure or die before his eyes.

"Chi Chi are you alright?"

Snapping from her thoughts she turned to Bulma walking toward her with a force smile.

"Not really, I'm very worried about Gohan, what was he thinking about leaving to get himself killed by fighting that monster Piccolo! What will that accomplish!?" She punched through a medium size mountain demolishing it in pieces easily from her training with her husband.

Bulma sighed and grabbed a small rock near her and tossed it toward the green sea. "He's his father's son. I remember Goku was off going on adventures trying to become stronger, Gohan is no different no matter how much you try to change him, he wants to become like his father."

Chi Chi stared at Goku sparring and correcting his opponent's fighting skills, her mind recalling the very first moment they met as kids, then years later in the World Martial Arts Tournament. "Goku loved to fight, always excited from any challenge no matter how strong he always defied and beat the odds."

Bulma chuckled. "If he hadn't went on his own, you two never would have met. That's how I met Yamcha after all, who knows Gohan may meet the love of his life back on Earth." She pointed out.

Chi Chi looked hopeful that she would treat Gohan with kindness. "Maybe…but Gohan won't ignore his studies over a girl, he needs a good future." She turned to her friend "There is no future with Piccolo around I suppose…"

Bulma watched as she trailed off, lately she was sad and impatient to leave, she noted the struggle to remain positive in these troubled times. "I know Chi Chi, I promise will all return when the Dragon Balls become active again. Remember all our friends are on Earth I'm sure Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi will keep tabs on Gohan."

She turned to walk away after Chi Chi remain quiet for a few minutes, before heading her way to train on her own for Gohan's sake.

* * *

><p>Gohan maintained his stance at the three demons making their way over to him.<p>

Garlic Jr. stood up to Gohan towering the young saiyan "Before we kill you off, tell us who are you!"

"I'm father's son, Gohan!" He dodged from Garlic Jr.'s out of nowhere punch, mid-way he flipped backward grabbing Videl and Tien by their hands pulling them from Mustard and Sansho's energy attacks.

He landed on top of an elevated flat rock formation "That was a dirty move!" Gohan shouted placing the two humans gently next to him.

"We don't play by any rules! We fight to the end, doing whatever it takes to come out the winners!" Garlic Jr. answered charging up an attack in his hands.

"Gohan!" He looked toward Tien who began coughing violently. "Trust me you can't beat Garlic Jr. you're outmatched and outnumbered, you need to take Videl and escape now!"

"I can't just leave you Tien!" Gohan retorted firing a few blasts keeping the three demons from charging up an energy attack.

"He's right, no way I'm leaving these three get away free, and they need to pay!" Videl answered angrily.

She stood by Gohan firing a few energy blasts, by luck she struck Garlic Jr.'s neck, earning a murderous glare form him.

"Do what I say now! You need to regroup and form a plan!" Tien ordered while pushing his upper body from the ground with his hands.

"Then we'll all be going!" Gohan replied, he offered his left hand to him. "Stand up quick and we can fight and plan together!"

Videl frown but her face was against the three demons, preventing Gohan from noticing. Tien closed his right and middle eye in disappointment. "I can't stand up Gohan…"

"What do you mean are you hurt?"

Tien sighed softly "When the Saiyans invaded, I saved these two teenagers from the Saibamen, one spat out acid on my leg numbing it entirely, the building was on the verge of crumbling, with no time left I threw the two teens out from the doorway, just as the building collapsed on top of my legs. I'm crippled…"

Gohan widen his eyes while hatred swelled up in his heart. "…No…NO!..." He gaze at the sky angrily at Nappa and Vegeta, all the time he was with them, he never knew. Gohan flew toward the battlefield wanting to take his anger out on someone.

"Gohan come back!" Tien attempted to float on his own power but felt back to the ground within seconds.

"Tien!" She stopped firing and knelt down to his level, pulling his hand over her shoulder and lifted him up easily as she floated.

"Stop Gohan and run! I'm only injured and out of power, I'm no use right now."

She turned her face away from him, shaking the incoming fears from her head. "Tien, please come with us, we need you! Don't die on us yet! The entire World needs you!"

Tien sighed and wrestled with his decision, stretching his left hand firing a Dodon Ray at Mustard before he attacked Gohan from behind. "That's all I had left, we can't let him be too reckless!"

She nodded and flew with him at her side, still clinging to Videl's shoulder with his entire right arm.

Gohan dropped Sansho on his head but couldn't make any headway in defeating Garlic Jr., his fists brought little damage to the powered up leader.

"What's the matter boy, are we all talk and no bite!" He flung his head toward Gohan knocking him in his gut, as he staggered, Garlic Jr. picked and brought Gohan's face to the rocky land.

"I'll show you what I can do when I'm angry!" Gohan gripped Garlic Jr.'s hand and heaved him up the sky, Gohan fired a Shining Friday injuring the demon somewhat as the wave erupted over his body, Gohan didn't let up and continued toward him knocking away Mustard and Sansho with his forearms.

In blind fury Gohan decked out punches and kicks over Garlic Jr's. face. Gohan felt his anger die down along with his power, quickly he grappled him by his throat and threw him inside the earth's surface as hard as he could breaking layer of rock.

"Gohan behind you!" Tien warned.

He turned too late as Mustard and Sansho rammed their heels in his body, Gohan crashed face first to the ground, twisting his wrist as he was kicked around and rolled before Mustard's feet.

"Kid, I'll enjoy seeing your insides scatter over this field!" Lifting his foot, Videl threw Tien at his command toward Mustard, Tien quickly caught it as he was about to step down, and with his other hand landed a hard right at his calf.

Mustard howled as he fell down in pain rubbing his leg, Sansho flew around bring two hands down at Tien's chest sending him crashing down. "You're a tough one to get rid of human!"

Videl flew as fast as she could, at that moment Garlic Jr. erupted from the ground grabbing her neck in his giant palm. "I won't allow any of you to live a second longer!"

Gohan untied his power pole from his back, increasing its length in time pushing Garlic Jr. away from her.

Videl quickly flew for Sansho, who was busy punching Tien's face repeatedly, Videl formed a blue energy ball in her hands. "Ugly catch this with your face!"

Sansho turned to the screaming female as the energy ball exploded on his face he fell with a thud near Tien.

Videl quickly scooped up Tien, using her Multi Form technique she also grabbed Gohan by his shirt collar, the Power Pole return to normal size, Garlic Jr. rubbed his stomach and angry growled. "That's it! Humans you will prepare to die, I will watch as my subjects feast on your flesh!" He huffed and let out an excruciating loud shout that could be heard for miles, the three humans covered their ears in pain as Garlic Jr. sent the call throughout the reaches his voice would cover.

At this time Sansho and Mustard flew to join Garlic Jr. laughing at what was coming next.

Videl began worrying, looking at her left side Tien was unconscious, toward her right Gohan was exhausted at throwing out all the power he had in injuring the three Spice boys. She brought her head down to her knees, knowing she was too weak to be of any help. "I might see my parent's after all…"

Within seconds she heard tiny voices, which became louder by each second, lifting her head out she gasped in horror as thousands of people came running toward the rocky formation she sat on, soon the land formation was surrounded by the people infected with the Black Water Mist.

"Well girl, if you plan on defeating me! You need to kill the same people you failed to protect!" Garlic Jr. grinned wickedly. "Or will you three accept your fate?"

Gohan peered over and saw them growling and hissing as they swung their hands. He watched as some even began climbing toward them. "Videl we need to get out of here now! We can't kill these people at all!"

Videl had a look of fear on her face but nodded. She began to pick up Tien when she felt a power over their heads, she let out a smile of relief as he saw the bald warrior descend. "Krillin you're alive! We need help!"

Gohan took in Krillin's appearance, pink glowing eyes, nails turned to claws as his teeth showed signs of fangs. "….Not him too!..." Recalling his earlier encounter, pushing her away from him and punched him.

Videl gasped "What are you doing! It's Krillin!"

"He's being influence by Garlic Jr." Answering while tossing a Ki blast at him.

Feeling of dread filled them both as their numbers began dwindling. Videl and Gohan managed to keep Krillin away by bringing a few kicks toward him, not wanting to hurt their infected friend.

"We need to go to Korin's tower and grab everyone left before we escape!" Videl shouted as she kicked away a few people that made it over their rocky mountain.

Gohan prepared to fly out before Krillin flew up from the crowd of infected and landed a few punches toward Gohan. Beginning to dodge each swings "Krillin, you have to fight this! We're your friends!"

Krillin paid no attention, continuing his wild strikes.

Videl spotted Chiaotzu's body laying over where he was knocked out from Piccolo. A revelation entered her mind as she flew over to fetch him. Gohan and she didn't have it in them to fight their own friends or the people, much less the power to kill Garlic Jr. and his men. She cursed herself for considering, as she picked Chiaotzu out of the infected grasp. _I can't ask them for help, we finally defeated Piccolo and his kids, he's worse than Garlic Jr. he's more powerful…but he's injured he'll soon die…either way because of Kami…maybe he can last long enough to help before he falls…_

From the corner of her eye she saw Oboe struggling to stand on his own, finally awoken, knowing he was already tired, banged up and almost out of power from their earlier ambush. She did a hard turn and went toward him.

Oboe took in the view around him and began firing out energy blast after another, disintegrating the people easily without a care. Videl began to shout and stop him before knowing this needed to be done. Oboe felt drained without his Ki, he punched his way through the people in attempt to live, stopping when his cloak was tugged away by Videl.

"Release me human filth!" He said angrily.

Rolling her eyes she answered "What no thank you!?"

"Very well thank you…now tell me what could have possess you to aid me, when you could have left me to perish."

They landed back at the highest elevated mountain, placing him and the unmoving Chiaotzu next to Tien. Videl scrambled to punch and kick away the people that almost preyed on Tien. "…We're desperate enough to ask for your help…we need to defeat Garlic Jr., he's the biggest threat besides your bastard of a father!"

Oboe had knowledge he was superior in power, able to easily kill everyone, but battle after battle simply warn him out, that's when Garlic Jr. showed up ready to land the kill after everyone had fought. "Very well I see your reasoning's, Father is simply too injured to assist us, Sitar has perished that leaves my sister."

Videl kept her mouth shut not wanting to reveal she was the one that killed Sitar. "I witnessed Garlic Jr. trapping her in a sealed glass case when I freed Kami, he did the same to Piccolo. That glass prison of hers might still be around here since Chiaotzu flipped the entire Lookout upside down."

"Find it, I'll stay and knock these barbarians from coming over to devour me and your friends." Oboe got to his feet and elbow a human male that began climbing on.

"…Don't expect any gratitude!" Videl muttered and flew toward the rocky landscape.

Oboe ignored her and continued fighting any and all humans that tried to make it over, going on will instead of energy now.

Gohan had troubled as Krillin didn't stop for anything, unrecovered from his angry outburst, taking his Power Pole to keep Krillin away. "Don't you remember anything at all! Garlic Jr. is trying to control you, fight back!"

Krillin snarled and flew toward him, Gohan used the base of the Power Pole to slam Krillin to the ground again, with a hint of regret. Then a Destructo Disk headed his way. Quickly he ascended higher to the air, with three Krillin's coming after him now. "This is hopeless, we need my dad and uncle Raditz!"

Gohan swung it toward the left hitting all three away from him, he fired an energy blast at one of the copies eliminating it completely. Beginning to catch his breath Mustard punched through Gohan's defense, knocking the Power Pole away from his hands. "Garlic Jr. ordered me to speed things along!" Gohan a kick and swung him around, blocking two of Krillin's fists, with the other copy kicking him away from the bottom.

Oboe unleashed more time précised punches and kicks keeping everyone away, beginning to feel fatigued he closed his eyes for a second, opening them to reveal Sansho cracking his knuckles. "I enjoying a wounded prey screeching for mercy!"

Oboe brought his arms forward to protect himself. "Don't expect an easy win, death will easily ensnared you before me!"

One of the infected wrapped his hand around Oboe's leg, while another came up and brought his fangs at his shoulder, Sansho used his opponent's trapped state, he fired an Energy Wave, Oboe quickly jumped backward, the two humans lost their grasps, while Oboe extended his hands and gripped Sansho's legs tripping the giant demon, he flung him toward the people, using his elongated arms as whips knocking the mass of people away.

* * *

><p>Videl flew over the rocky area, squinting for anything that resembled the glass prison, the entire surface looked the same to her. After a few more seconds she became frustrated and blew up the surrounded area, leaving the area a flat surface, until the moon's light reflected around a round glass. Dropping downward and sprinted toward it, seeing Rhaita dazed from the sphere rolling around. She scowled upon recognizing Videl.<p>

"Oh look the little girl thinks she's all tough because I shrunk and stuck in this blasted ball!"

She resisted the urge to gain revenge for her family. "I'm here to free you."

Before Rhaita could respond, Videl cracked the ball with a flick of her finger, breaking it completely and returning Rhaita to her normal height. Videl found herself in the floor clutching her stomach, Rhaita had delivered a swift kick her way. "You must be the poorest excuse of what life gives when you show mercy!"

She grunted and narrowed her eyes toward the female Namekian. "…The hell….I just freed you…need your help!"

Rhaita burst out in a fit of chuckles. "Help you!? Mind you are full of jokes aren't you kid?" She crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance when Videl extended her hand out to stand, after a few seconds Videl managed on her own.

"I know we hate each other, in fact I wish I could crush you when I had the chance!" Videl caught her breath and tried to stare back at Rhaita. "Garlic Jr. won the contest for biggest bastard right now, he took control of the people, I need your help to defeat him!"

Rhaita pushed Videl away and strolled toward where the others were fighting, she hovered, seeing Videl was telling the truth, seeing the thousands and with her heighten eyesight she saw more were on the way.

Videl continued "He already took out my friends, he's close to killing everyone in sight! Even Oboe's chose to help me us fight back!"

Rhaita remained stoic and simply continued to stare at the scene.

Videl decided to push further, "Garlic Jr. managed to encase Piccolo in that glass dome as you were, he's powerless now that Kami is inches away from death…you can even kill those people or I should say fiends…"

With that Rhaita's eyes widen, she clenched her jaw angrily upon recalling when they trapped her. "Enough pleading human!" She tilted her head to face Videl standing behind her. "I'll only agree to this alliance until they perish. After that your body will join the genocide, go find King Piccolo or your friend's will pay the cost with their life!" Rhaita said as she turned back and sped off to fight with Videl heading the opposite direction.

Taking a page from Raditz, Gohan elbowed the two Krillin's finally defeating the copy, next he sped and did a few high speed rush toward Mustard, breaking a tooth.

Oboe landed away from people, his hand ripped off from his right arm, he instantly regrew spending a few Ki that he had left. Sansho regain some feeling back in his legs from Oboe's crippling forearm strikes at the joints of his limps.

The infected crowd finally made their way to the unconscious Tien and Chiaotzu, stopping as a shadow appeared over their heads. Rhaita smirk and blasted the hundreds away with a yellow energy blast.

Landing at the edge of the cliff, she glared at Garlic Jr. who simply stood frozen in mid-air. "Impossible there's no way you should have been able to escape!" blurting out, becoming afraid as she raise her power, easily dwarfed his own.

"Is that fear I see? You can try to survive but that depends if I let you." She peered down seeing Oboe struggling to fight back, she fired two yellow beams from her eyes striking the back Sansho's skull killing him.

Oboe looked up seeing his sister, she motioned to him to kill everyone. He nodded and grabbed the human that tried to sneak up on him, snapped its head.

Rhaita returned her sight at Garlic Jr. blocking his punches, as he attempted to use the distraction to get a hit in. "Now to show you why you should fear me more than King Piccolo!"

Not wanting to find out he tried to free himself. "I vow to cleanse my planet from your kind! The blood from your corpses will be licked by my demons! No one-"

Rhaita cut him off by swinging him under her as she jumped and brought both her feet into Garlic Jr.'s sternum, producing a loud horse yell of pain. "About time I shut you up!" She followed it up by whipping him towards the incoming demons around the west, firing her Scatter Grace demolishing every person and managing to injure Garlic Jr.

Rhaita found herself thrown toward the ground, she caught herself by doing a handstand and flipped back to her fighting posture upon seeing the hundreds.

Mustard began running to her, while the infected leapt for her, landed their fangs in her neck, forearm. Letting a grunt, she exploded everyone incoming to her with an Explosive Wave. She charged another Scatter grace when she heard Garlic Jr. laughing above her launching a Death Impact from his stomach. "Too late to escape!" As it was inches away from her.

Gohan drove his arms into his former friend's face, he turned as an explosion was heard witnessing the countless people around Rhaita were caught in the blast radius. "…..I failed to help them again…I can't let him continue….I will save this world!"

His anger returned along with it a huge increase of power, he sped toward them catching Garlic Jr. by surprise as he dished out a continuous array of attacks on him. "ENOUGH KILLING NOW!"

Mustard went over to help him, Gohan flew overhead firing a Kamehameha wave. "This is for all the innocent people!" soon he fell his body taken apart as the attack defeating him permanently.

Garlic Jr. brought an axe kick down on Gohan. "You can't save yourself let alone the countless fools under my control!"

Rhaita came to Gohan's aid, with minor burns on her clothes and skin. Firing red Eye beams from her pupils at Garlic Jr.'s own eyes blinding the demon somewhat. "Yet you can't stop me from killing you."

Gohan wiped away the blood from his mouth "Thank you miss!"

She angrily stare at him, prompting him to freeze up.

"Run to a graveyard if you plan on being a poor excuse for a warrior."

Gohan sighed internally for his carelessness. "Can't do that, I want to make sure he never hurts anyone again."

She scoffed "Too late, these aren't people anymore…they're demons now." She flew to meet the Garlic Jr. halfway landing a clothesline.

Gohan moved away preventing infected people under him from biting him. "It isn't supposed to be like this…no…there has to be a way!"

Looking at Rhaita easily defeating Garlic Jr., he turned to see Oboe killing the infected as well. "Doesn't matter who I help, the other will just turn on me." He muttered sadly and went to retrieve Tien and Chiaotzu.

After a few minutes of turned every rock and boulder, Videl peered below her seeing broken glass scattered everywhere, she pondered and stood paralyzed sensing something was wrong on Korin's tower. "Kami!"

She spun and flew away as fast as she could. Her body shivered as the cold winds blew around. "He can't…"

Garlic Jr. landed on the floor, Rhaita dropped down tossing his left leg she ripped off him.

Trying to look for his minions, he saw her walking towards him "Have mercy!"

She smirk at the suggestion and stepped on his foot shattering it completely. "I would be more stupid than the girl to show any kind of mercy.

Beginning to feel threaten Garlic Jr. tried to talk his way out. "If you allow me to live, I will grant you infinite power within my rule! You won't have to work for Piccolo any longer! I'll even let you rule instead!"

"Keep degrading yourself, it'll make my victory worthwhile to remember." She looked away towards Korin's tower, hearing the voices and shouts emanating.

Garlic Jr. grinned and began to open up the Dead Zone, until she kicked his head off his body and stepped on it. She whistled to the infected people that staggered over to her. "You're under King Piccolo's command now, feast on this weakling's body down to his bones."

She left, leaving them to hungrily eat Garlic Jr.'s flesh.

* * *

><p>Piccolo took away Kami's staff and began hitting Daitan repeatedly with it. "Stupid mutt, a disgusting sight on my planet!"<p>

Kami quickly jumped in front of Daitan receiving the strikes now, Piccolo dropped to one knee in pain as his body began to give out, the blood that almost dried up quickly began running to the floor. "You were always a fool Kami, giving your life up for humans and now animals!? It makes me furious!"

The older guardian began to stand up and grabbed his staff in his hands, preparing to hit Piccolo.

"Go ahead, finish me off! Let's see if you're brave enough to end your own life!"

"Piccolo the day I separated myself from you was one I deeply regret. I had hope for you to turn toward the good of the planet but now I know that was a foolish dream." Raising the staff to hit Piccolo, he hesitated.

Piccolo quickly went to grab it and tossed it away from the tower. "This is why you never amount to anything! You're an embarrassment to the original King Piccolo!"

Kami tried to kick out of Piccolo's hand. The latter strength was still strong enough for the aged guardian.

"I found out a way for me to reabsorb you, my power will be unrivaled even by those Saiyans!"

Kami couldn't do much but look into Piccolo's eyes, images of all his heinous crimes resurfacing in Kami's mind. Quickly he stuck his own stomach where Videl attack him, forcing Piccolo to drop in pain as well.

"I won't allow that nightmare to come true, Raditz has changed, he succeeded where you fell, turning over a new leaf and in power."

"What nonsense are you talking about!" Piccolo snarled.

Kami gave Piccolo no satisfaction in revealing the truth about Raditz becoming a Super Saiyan. Instead he got to his feet and wobbled over to the edge of the Lookout, jumping from the balcony.

"NOOOO!" Piccolo quickly ran forward and jumped after him.

Kami saw the earth and what became of it, as he fell he cried. "It will be over."

Quickly he made a mental link to Gohan who just grabbed Tien and Chiaotzu. Relaying to him what is happening, saying his goodbyes, retelling his favorite memories about Goku. At Gohan's cries of protest to stop, Kami knew this needed to be done to save the earth. Ending the mental link with news about the sacred water poured on the hole above the seven air currents to cure everyone from the Black Water Mist's effects. Gohan began crying with the old guardian comforting him saying his apologies, knowing the Dragon Balls could never be used again with no one to pass his knowledge to. Gohan said farewell with Kami asking to send his regards to everyone.

That he will be at peace ending Piccolo's rule, being with his friends, in the afterlife. Kami cut off their conversation, using his last seconds to enjoy the memoires he has earned over the years. Just then he opened his eyes to a surprise of shock.

Piccolo extended his arms catching Kami just before he hit the floor, his head only an inch away from plummeting to the earth he swore to protect.

"Kami that stunt of yours failed again. Time to wipe you away from existence!" Piccolo retracted his arm back, absorbing Kami with the guardian too powerless to stop or use anymore methods, only a single tear fell on Piccolo's hand.

Videl arrived at Korin's Tower as fast as she could, not stopping for a break she ran over to where Daitan laid. "No, please be alive!" he began to bark softly and flicked his eyes open.

She looked around seeing no one but Roshi in the corner, reaching his hand out. "Videl…we must..escape…now…Kami is gone….Piccolo…has won…."

Gohan, dried his tears and compose himself, hiding from Rhaita and Oboe. Both siblings firing blast after another in attempt to fish him out.

"Kami….thank you for everything….I'll try to end these two…." Looking up he felt a huge power that vanished.

Chiaotzu woke up sensing the power, glancing at Gohan. "Is that you….Gohan?"

He nodded and knelt down hugging him. "It's me alright, it's over now, Garlic Jr. and his men are defeated. Kami ended his life to stop Piccolo…."

Chiaotzu took in the news and became depressed. No one saying anything for a minute. "What about everyone else?"

"They're still alive, they need to wake up from their battle." He replied as he pointed to Tien. "Two of Piccolo's kids are still around, we can take them on now that you're here to help."

Chiaotzu raised himself up and tighten his fists eager for some payback. "You got it Gohan, let's go stop them!"

Nodding in agreement they came out from their hiding place throwing two Energy Spheres at the same time earning Rhaita and Oboe's attention while they dodged it.

"About time the boy decided to show up." Rhaita looked over to Chiaotzu "I see that the mime is here to die as well."

Chiaotzu took offense to that and flew in with Gohan backing him up from behind.

"Rushing into battle without power is the key to downfall." Oboe commented while appearing before Chiaotzu taking him off from the air with a swipe.

Chiaotzu didn't let up and quickly went up again firing multiple projectiles at him. "I know for a fact you're too tired and hurt to put up a decent fight!"

Oboe knew that to be true, backing away to conserve energy, instead focusing on his opponent's weakness, he glanced around firing a blast. "I wonder how long it will take until I manage to annihilate your unconscious ally."

Quickly knowing Tien's location, he went over to deflect every blast from landing.

"Or for that matter these infected people."

"You can't keep that up forever! You're almost out of Ki!" Chiaotzu yelled while freezing the weaken blast with his Telekinesis.

Gohan blocked and tried to counter Rhaita's attacks. "I thought you might have changed!"

"As if I would stoop to a human's ideal of peace." She retorted and landed a blow that broke Gohan's saiyan armor by the left breast piece. "Imagine what we can do with everyone under our control!"

Gohan failed to time correctly as she landed a few strikes. He quickly changed to Ki shooting instead, forcing her to back away. Fading away and launch a massive chop across his back.

He fell over, and quickly dropped to the ground with the infected people running towards him. "Just wait I can free these people from that mist!"

"How so?"

Gohan jumped away and began clashing with her elbows and knees. She soon overpowered him and almost killed him with a strike to his neck if it were not for his father's power pole changing the direction to Gohan's right ear instead.

"You'll see! Then you'll be sorry for attacking this planet!" Gohan regrouped with Chiaotzu who was having a tough time trying to stop Oboe's Ki attacks from hurting anyone else.

They were about to continue when Piccolo appeared in the middle holding a jar in his palm. Everyone felt the surge of his power from his fusion with Kami. "I went to retrieve the Sacred Water." Turning it upside down pouring it out on the rocks under him. "I would like my subjects to stay this way."

Piccolo smirk as Gohan and Chiaotzu watched their only hope fall down.

Tossing the jar when it was empty, Piccolo took off his cape and turban, revealing his body fully healed and his power exploding. "Now I'm the most powerful being in the universe…even more than a Super Saiyan!"


	29. Chapter 29: Returning and Arriving

**Chapter 29: Returning and Arriving**

Gohan and Chiaotzu trembled as Piccolo inched toward them motioning for them to fight.

Chiaotzu gulped and prepared to strike, however Gohan held him back. "No, he's far out of our league, we can only run now."

Piccolo overheard it and broke into an evil smile. "Unfortunately for you, I won't give you that chance!"

Both Z fighters were unable to follow Piccolo's swift movements. In one swoop he struck their faces.

The two crashed into the rocky plains, as they got back up, each motion sent pain throughout their bodies.

Piccolo dropped down about to land the finishing blow when a Kamehameha wave got between his prey.

"Gohan! Chiaotzu! Run!" Master Roshi screamed as he, Videl and Daitan stood on top of Nimbus.

Both unwillingly heading to pick up the unconscious Tien. Rhaita and Oboe began giving chase.

"Old man, you sealed the nail in your coffin!" Piccolo headed towards them.

"Not happening while I'm here!" Videl brought her hands to her face quickly. "Solar Flare!"

Overconfident with his power Piccolo failed to block his eyes. "Arggh! Damn it!"

Both fighters instantly lowered their power levels and flew away for the others. "Master Roshi, how will we take out Piccolo? He seems unstoppable now!" Videl asked sadly.

Without thinking he nodded sadly. "We need Goku."

Videl remembered hearing about him from Tien's story telling during their journeys. She always figured her father was the strongest until Piccolo murdered him.

Rhaita and Oboe kept their chase, evidence of them being fatigued and damaged was evident by their sluggish movements.

"Can't shoot correctly!" Rhaita lashed out, trying to blast Gohan and Chiaotzu away.

"Conserve your energy, you wasted more Ki than you realized." Oboe commented. "Mimic my movements."

At once Oboe extended his arms, Rhaita smirk and follow suit as well.

Gohan and Chiaotzu continued flying, looking over their shoulders as four pair of arms came crashing through the boulders, mountains and rocks. "We can't outrun them, Chiaotzu can you paralyze them?"

"I'm not strong enough!" He replied while ducking Oboe's three handed claws.

Gohan jumped away before Rhaita could grab him, launching an Energy Blast Volley over their hunter's faces.

Unable to block their faces, both namekians halted momentarily shouting in pain.

"Now just to be safe!" Gohan took out his Power pole and hit them backward with all his might.

Chiaotzu helped too, flinging multiple boulders at them while they flew in the air. Picking Tien up telepathically. "We did it!"

Gohan agreed half heartily, sensing Piccolo on his way, he began to stay ready to fight, but he caught the glimpse of Roshi, Daitan and Videl on Nimbus arriving.

"Guys I'm going to push Nimbus and fly over where Piccolo will least likely be able to find us!" Gohan called out.

They agreed, Chiaotzu hopped on bringing Tien along.

Gohan went behind the cloud and grabbed it pushing it all the way he flew. Sensing the three power levels behind him, he continued to fly away to save his friends. They flew over the infected animals and people for half an hour, the entire group felt an earthquake, the result of Piccolo taking out his frustration on the infected inhabitants.

They flew over the ruins of West City, all five found their friend's bodies lying in blood where Piccolo had slain them. Taking the time to bury them in the ground and paying their respect, they departed and soon saw Mr. Popo's body in the middle of the forest where Garlic Jr. killed him. They landed and buried him as well before continuing on their journey mourning over their friend's deaths and Krillin's infection to the Black Water Mist, they stayed in silence. No one had the strength to say anything. Tien was still unconscious, Chiaotzu watched over him while Daitan whimpered snuggling next to him.

After Videl drained her tears, she doze off lying her head on Master Roshi's lap. The old hermit became depressed and prayed for Goku to return.

They found shelter on Fire Mountain, Gohan related to everyone his Grandfather own the land, but avoided the castle knowing Piccolo already blew it up days earlier. The group hunted for food and drinking from rivers, they felt Piccolo's power increasing as he searched their usual hideouts as days passed. Piccolo blew up Goku's home and the entire landscape of Mount Paozu, Rhaita blasted Kame House and Oboe demolished Baba's palace with Fortune Teller Baba accepting her fate knowing she couldn't escape.

Each place Goku ever visited as a kid, Penguin Village, Nam's village, Pilaf's castle, Muscle Tower, the Red Ribbon Headquarters and more turned to ruins by Piccolo and his children. The very few unaffected humans were killed off in order to draw the Z fighters out.

Tien awoken and related all their experience up to now, a hint of dread filled his heart but nonetheless began to train alongside everyone in the gravity chamber room built by Dr. Briefs before his infection. The device was big enough to fit each fighter and able to masked energy levels inside it, Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Videl and Gohan kept their training passing gravity by tens, increasing their stamina, strength and developing new techniques hoping to catch up to Piccolo.

Days passed, Daitan began to feel neglected by Videl and the others. Leaving them to explore and search for any food or people. As he trailed away from the gravity chamber toward the woods, he barked loudly after a few minutes finding a maimed body and began to eat it, hungering for more as he began to taste it.

The blood still fresh in the air began to attract other wildlife and humans exactly where Daitan was. They howled and shriek knowing Daitan wasn't one of them. Their screams went unheard by the Z fighters but not by Piccolo. Stopping his training, he run away from the Lookout with Rhaita and Oboe in tow and flew toward the spot.

* * *

><p>Raditz woke up from his slumber after an entire day training in Cooler's gravity room facility aboard his ship. Taking a glance outside the oval window, he watched at the passing stars and planets. "Won't be long before I pulverized that crazed maniac."<p>

Sensing Nappa's power level jumping all over the galaxy with the aid of Instant Transmission, Raditz grew more restless and agitated for the coming fight. "Avenging myself for all the countless lives I killed, your death will be the first step on avenging myself." Crossing his arms together he sat cozily against Cooler's throne.

For the duration of the entire flight he overheard a few incoming transmissions about the Tree of Might consuming yet another one of Cooler's planets. Judging by the screams for aid he began contemplating rescuing any inhabitants that were still enslaved by Frieza's family. "Even after all three members had perished, they still managed to cause trouble by attracting every pirate and scavenger to their stolen riches. Might as well blow it up and save myself the trip."

He grunted knowing Goku wouldn't approve of it and he wasn't a coward anymore thanks to his upbringing among Earth's warriors. "All that did was make me soft and feel pity for everyone. I also refuse to take the easy way out."

Cooler's main travelling identifier had announced he was now entering through Lyra constellation. Passing star after another, he resume to fall asleep again. After a few more minutes his senses woke him to see Nappa instantly appear now flying alongside the ship's rear window.

"If it isn't the low class runt of the litter! Why don't you come out and die!" Nappa jeered as he punched through the ships entire right side, crippling it in an instant.

"Didn't expect him to scout me out so soon!" He rushed over to the controls and tried to pilot away from Nappa's attack.

'Warning! The main engines are currently damaged! Land and execute proper maintenance!' The ship's voice advised.

"Shut it!" Raditz, tried to maneuver away from Nappa, but the Super Saiyan easily used Instant Transmission and began knocking the ship at every angle.

"Raditz! Can't save yourself or are you too afraid to get hurt!" Nappa taunted while throwing a jagged punch through the window, it crack and broke quickly sucking everything from inside the ship.

'Warning! The internal mechanism has been damaged, take immediate action!'

Raditz maintained his ground and stood firm despite the depleting elevation of the ship. Stretching his entire arm out through the broken window he began throwing a few Ki waves. "Nappa! Today I end your entire slaughtering to make up for my past faults!"

Nappa boomed with laughter as he knocked each yellow blast away. "When did you turn into a saint? You belong in hell like everyone else!"

The vacuum of space finished sucking away everything onboard the ship except for the fighting Saiyan who quickly ran ahead through the broken window grabbing a shard still mounted along the oval edged and threw it between the energy waves.

Nappa was busy sensing and locking his eyes toward the yellow beams, the almost transparent glass went unnoticed by him until he felt the edge cutting his forehead in a horizontal manner.

"Arggh! My face, you're in for complete annihilation now!" Opening his mouth wide, Nappa fired his Break Cannon.

Quickly outwitting Nappa, Raditz jumped away grabbing Cooler's ship by the metallic clawed shaped landing gears, he thrashed it on top of Nappa's head which subsequently demolished the half of the ship as the explosions brought both saiyans downward below a round light blue planet.

The planet's gravity greatly increased and brought them down with greater force and speed.

"No one can hurt the great Super Saiyan!" Nappa wildly clutched after Raditz's hair pulling him toward him.

"Then allow me to be the first to try and succeed!" Throwing a Shining Friday at his chest.

Nappa let the attack settle and quickly broke out into a grin. "Not bad, you're stronger than before! Looks like I'll enjoy squashing out your insides!"

Quickly kicking at Nappa a few times, he failed to get his hair released and opted to try another tactic. "Try to hit my face!"

Nappa quickly obliged and letting go of Raditz's hair he began swinging.

Using an Afterimage, Raditz avoided his fist and released his Weekly Special. The blasts quickly tossed Nappa far away as he was in mid motion for striking.

Raditz quickly planted his feet on the planet's surface while Nappa crashed a few inches away from him.

"He won't say down for long." Glancing around his surroundings for any terrain advantage, Cooler's ship landed in front of Raditz.

'You have arrived on planet Kepler-62f.'

Blowing it up in fit of annoyance Raditz noticed the surface was rather flat and bland. The temperature was colder than he was used to, nonetheless he resumed his fight just in time to fly away from a Break Storm.

Nappa emerged from the clouded dust "A perfect place to lay your corpse after I get my fist through you."

"Not sorry to say, I plan to live a long time." Raditz retorted while figuring out Nappa's power.

"Have I given you a concussion already? Can't you see I'm stronger than before?" His Super Saiyan aura exploded crackling in golden energy. "I even killed Frieza and Cold! No one can stand up to me, least of all you!"

Nappa quickly flew in both arms swarming in energy as he began charging an attack.

Raditz snickered and extended his arms before bringing them up. "When you meet Cooler send him my regards." His entire arms and body quickly bulged out, letting a shout escape him, his aura turn golden.

"…Impossi-"

Raditz threw a spinning kick across Nappa's face, right after he began throwing a wave of punches.

"You see Nappa, you're no longer than strongest Saiyan, that role has fallen into my hands!" Letting a charged Saturday Crush as he was talking.

Nappa by instinct used Instant Transmission. Appearing before Raditz, Nappa's eyes were wide in anger at the instant knock off of his position as the strongest. "You're nothing but waste under my boots! You can't be stronger than me!"

"I have a couple of minutes to smack you around to prove that I am!" Quickly he flung his elbow but Nappa reacted in time and countered it with his own, noting Nappa had an edge in strength, Raditz quickly flew all over him landing fast paced attacks stopping when Nappa disappeared once again.

Glancing side to side two energy blast heading from every direction, with no place to go then above, Nappa was already waiting for him there.

"Being predictable now?" Raditz somersaulted in mid-air unleashing a Weekly Special Barrage at the ground beneath him, which acted as a thruster that jump started his missile drop kick on Nappa's back.

Resisting the gravity's push, he made a lunge to knock Raditz off the air with hammered fists.

Almost connecting Raditz, rammed both fists which exploded with multiple blasts. "Accept your defeat Nappa, even you're smart enough to know when to walk away!"

After the blasts finished their course, Nappa stood there blocking his face, he growled loudly as he lowered his arms. "Hell I will! I'm a Super Saiyan now! No one will show me up! Not Frieza, Vegeta or even you!"

Raditz dodged multiple Volcanic Explosions that struck Kepler-62f's surface. Jumping every second as crater followed after another, taking to the skies he glared at his former comrade. "I gave you a shot to escape, now I'll end your life!"

Both Saiyans increased their aura, the planet began to shake as both began to trade blows. Raditz's were quick and more precise, while Nappa's were stronger and more unpredictable to defend against.

Fighting across the skies, Nappa landed a forearm across the bride of Raditz's nose. Raditz retaliated by striking Nappa's jaw. Each blow landed all over their faces and bodies increasing in beating marks on their skin and armor.

Changing to Energy blasts, both Saiyans charged their attacks as their eyes locked to one another, one filled with anger the other with hatred.

"Begone!"

"Bomber DX!"

* * *

><p>"Get up worthless brother of mine!" Vegeta kicked at Tarble's ribs breaking them more than they already were. "How can you expect to protect your woman and planet if you can't even stand and fight to the death!"<p>

Tarble gasped and clutched his broken bones. "It's…not my fault…I'm trying but you're…to…too strong!"

Vegeta's pride took a hard blow when he heard those words. Punching at Tarble as he grew indignant knowing that was a false statement. "They're far stronger fighters than me in the universe! We will train until we have surpassed any opposition and have turned into Super Saiyans!"

Rolling around on the barren planet, Tarble dusted himself and tried to stand but quickly fell to his knees. AT first he thought Vegeta was trying to scare him with that legend his father told him once. But one day while they were training, they felt Nappa's power closing in to the Northern Quadrant, fearing Nappa may have sense their presence, Vegeta grabbed a hold of Tarble's hand trying to escape using Instant Transmission.

Unable to disappear for more than a couple meters away, Vegeta cursed his luck as he spend his power training full force for days. Nappa appeared before them in his Super Saiyan state. His eyes narrowed toward Vegeta at first Nappa looked confused and afraid before remembering he was a Super Saiyan, turning his mouth to a sadistic grin. "If it isn't Prince Vegeta, I thought King Cold killed you off back in Namek!"

"I was brought back to life…with the Dragon Balls." He mumbled angrily.

Nappa broke out in laughter as he stepped down, which shook the entire planet. "The same Dragon Balls you wanted to use for immortality brought you back? There's a good laugh!"

Vegeta kept silent the best he could but every second he watch as his birth right taken away by his once subordinate brought him to the brink of rage.

"Tell me who was the desperate fool that wished you back? I would have thought everyone wanted you to stay rotting in hell!"

Not responding, Nappa formed a crater on the surface where he stood with his fist, causing the planet to almost break in half. "You better listen to me now Vegeta, you know I'm not the patient type!"

"It was Kakarot and Raditz." He answered angrily, gripping his hands in frustration.

"Those low class rejects…oh sorry Vegeta that's where you end up now isn't it?" Nappa taunted, he stopped looked over Vegeta catching a glimpse of Tarble hidden behind him. "I see you found that reject brother of yours…you were always an embarrassment to the Saiyan race! Time I annihilate every weakling!"

Vegeta was prepared to block Nappa's fist from reaching his brother. Using his free hand to punch at Nappa.

"Don't just stand there idiot! Hurry and leave now!" Vegeta ordered.

Tarble was momentarily stunned by his brother's care for his own being. Quickly snapping out of it he obeyed and went flying away.

"I enjoy when they run, makes it last longer!" Nappa shouted while he pushed Vegeta in the dirt and stomped on his back for good measure.

Vegeta bounced back up jumping on Nappa's back and flew upward launching Ki blasts as he did. "What's wrong Nappa, has the golden lightshow blinded you to your stupidity?"

Nappa grew frustrated and opened his mouth, firing his Break Cannon.

Knowing the attack took a while to run its course, he used this time to recharge his Ki. "Come on try to make this a challenge for me, I would have assumed you would use your head more than a simple target practice!"

Taking to the skies as well Nappa managed to evade all attacks Vegeta threw at him and began readying to attack when got close enough.

Vegeta took a direct approach taking a fist to his face, he fired his Galick Gun close enough for Nappa to feel the pain and reel backward. "Gahhrrrr! Vegeta I'll kill you ten times over!"

Removing the blood forming on his forehead, Vegeta readied himself. "I won't allow myself to be defeated by a lesser being!"

Performing a rush attack, flying mid-way Nappa quickly used his Instant Transmission and appeared behind Vegeta continuing and hitting him continually with his rush attack. The final fist threw Vegeta across the land, he landed on his feet, falling in pain from Nappa's strength.

"Nothing I try can harm him!" Feeling his sense of pride dwindling, he forced himself to stand just in time to barely evade a Volcanic Explosion.

"Dance Vegeta! Act like the joke you are!" Nappa formed more Volcanic Explosions.

Evading each of them, he felt his own speed began to decrease, forming a plan Vegeta charged a Power Ball and hurled over Nappa's head.

Recognizing it, Nappa broke into crackling laughter. "You think transforming into a giant ape can be enough to stop me? I am a Super Saiyan!"

However Vegeta smirk and exploded it, the Power Ball's mimicking the light waves of sunlight broke out into a flashing light temporarily blinding the Super Saiyan.

Once Nappa regained his vision, noticing Vegeta was gone exploded a quarter of the planet. "Come out now!" Unable to sense Vegeta's or Tarble's power level any longer he began to lift up a huge energy blast at the planet. "I'll find you two again and then you'll see my full power! No one can become my equal!"

By that time Vegeta had already flew for Tarble's location and used his Instant Transmission, already haven't enough energy to escape.

Vegeta teleported them back to an abandon planet belonging to Frieza's training facilities. Tarble prepared to thank them, but at that moment his brother slip into unconscious falling face first. Carrying him to a healing chamber, he scratch his head trying to figure out his brother and his motives.

"He acts like he doesn't care and out of nowhere he protects me." Seeing his brother stand up to a power greater than his, gave him the determination to continue training. Wanting to become a Super Saiyan to protect his wife and home and also gaining the respect of his brother.

Vegeta's fist knocked Tarble away.

He fall to the dust and brought his mind back to reality. Vegeta loomed over him angry as always. "Stop daydreaming! Show me your full power and fight!"

Tarble obliged easily standing back up and went forward with combination of fast fists. "Shut up! I won't allow you to keep picking on me any longer! I will shed your blood and then I'll become a Super Saiyan! I promise to destroy you!"

Vegeta surprised by his brother's vicious attitude and fighting style. "Now you're acting like more of a saiyan!" A small smile form as they spar.

* * *

><p>Nail, Moori and Dende walked up to Grand Elder Guru, each one had a look of sorrow on their face as they sense presence of Piccolo's evil growing stronger in harmony with his power.<p>

"The Nameless Namekian has attained a feat of imaginable power, his evil must be extinguished!" Nail advised.

Coughing more than usual, Guru proceeded to speak. "I'm well aware of his deeds, though faint, his evil has spread toward all mankind on planet Earth. Goku must surely felt him as well, his training's been rigorous than before."

"Please allow me to accompany him, he's one of our own people, surely a fellow brother can talk sense into him, if not then I can at least aid Goku in his battle!" Nail shouted but quickly apologized for his outburst.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, he is far from any reform." Guru trembled as Piccolo slaughter another human being. "I regret to inform you your power is insignificant, you must stay here and train to protect yourself and your brothers, only then can I rest in peace."

"Grand Elder! Please don't say such things, we need you with us!" Moori pleaded with incoming tears.

"Forgive me but I cannot…my time is running out. I've called you to me to take my place, our planet is ready for a new guardian." Placing his hand on Moori's head. "I will transfer everything I possess, you will lead my people with wisdom and kindness!"

He looked over to the sullen Dende. "I have passed on some knowledge onto you. I request you join Goku and repay our people's debt, you are free to decline, but I chose you for your pure heart, your healing ability which may prove valuable to the humans in the near future and to restore their Dragon Balls."

"I'll go, I want to Grand Elder!" Dende wiped away his tears with the fringe of his sleeves. "I promise to help them!"

Guru smiled at him. "I know you will child, thank you for your bravery."

Nail exited on cue from Guru's home and brought forth the final Dragon Ball to the other collected six, placing them in a circle he nodded to the inhabitants signaling Guru's end.

They all gave way to tears and began to mourn as a bright light emitted from inside Guru's home, after the bright light died down, emerged Moori and Dende with grief stricken faces.

Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma and Yamcha stood together before the Dragon Balls, bringing their heads low to pay their respect toward the Grand Elder for his hospitality and help now.

"My people, it is time." Moori announced as he strode in the middle of the Namekians. "As you know today we have lost our Guardian and now our friends are leaving us to return home and slay an evil demon. We may wish them well on their quest and hope they may return someday under pleasant conditions."

The entire group agreed and gather around the four and began their farewells.

"Thanks everyone, we really appreciate you letting us stay on your planet to train and live, it was an experience we'll never forget and we'll miss you a lot! Thank you so much!" Chi Chi said and make a bowing gesture of her good manners.

"I'm not really good at saying goodbye." Bulma said getting a little choked up. "I know it's not for good, I will cherish your generosity and your kind smiles. I can say not all Namekians are evil after witnessing you all! I can't wait until we meet again!" She finished and quickly hugged a few of her Namekian friends she made.

"Guess it's my turn." Yamcha walked forward rubbing his head unsure what to say. "First it was really cool of you to let us crash and train every second of the day! I learn how to control my Kaio-Ken move, umm thanks to Dende for healing me every time I got hurt, I got back on my feet and kept trying to improve." Looks at Nail, "Thanks especially to you for correcting my movements, letting me learn a few techniques and fighting moves." Gives him a thumbs up which Nail reciprocated chuckling slightly.

Goku jump toward the center grinning at everyone. "Hi everyone, being here really helped me improve my training, I'm proud to have met you all and stand by your side!" Goku almost forgot how horrible Piccolo was when he was around the Namekians but quickly pushed that thought aside. "I won't forget to visit, expect to come back soon!"

As everyone finished their farewells, Dende walked over to the Dragon Balls and went on calling Porunga in his Namekian tongue. "Arise Porunga!"

Porunga instantly emerge as the sky grew darker. **"YOU HAVE USED UP TWO WISHES IN THE PAST AND HAVE RESERVED ONE. SPEAK YOUR FINAL WISH!"**

"Dende would it be possible to ask him to take us exactly where our friends are?" Goku asked.

"I'll find out, Porunga can you take me, Goku, Chi Chi, Yamcha and Bulma back to Planet Earth next to Goku's friends?"

"**IT SHALL BE DONE!"**

Everyone had one final look at the Namekians biding their farewells as they disappeared back to Earth.

* * *

><p>Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, Yamcha and Dende appeared on Fire Mountain, the entire four inhabitants broke into cheerful laugh and hugs seeing their home again, all but Dende who looked around in wonderment.<p>

"Wait something's not right!" Goku began.

"What do you mean Goku, everything looks alright." Bulma answered but a bit unsure herself remembering Piccolo was in control now.

"Yeah I feel it too, the people on the entire planet feels….evil somehow!" Yamcha said as he concentrated his senses.

Chi Chi instantly recalled where they stood. "We're at my father's place, Fire Mountain!" She rose to the air looking for the castle she lived in as a child. "Wait I don't see it anywhere!"

"Chi Chi get down now, it's not safe!" Goku blurted out. "You take Bulma and Dende out of here, I sense we're surrounded!"

On cue the infected people and animals came out from the woods roaring and screaming.

"Are they going to harm us?" Dende asked now afraid.

"Their eyes and teeth! What's going on?" Yamcha asked.

"Piccolo must have done something to them! Wait I can sense our friend's energy either!" Goku began to think of the worse scenario and felt reluctant to attack the people that began closing in on them.

"Goku!"

Turned to face above their heads, they saw Master Roshi, Chiaotzu and Tien severely injured on Nimbus. "We need to get out here! Piccolo has taken your son!"

Chi Chi gasped and fell to her knees. "No that monster has my baby! We have to save him!"

Goku and the others nodded and began to fly away following Nimbus as they homed in for Gohan's location.

* * *

><p>A while after Goku and the other left thanks to Porunga, the entire Namekian tribe began to disperse to their own village. They stopped dead in their tracks once they sense they were being watched.<p>

"Whoever goes there, come out at once!" Moori shouted at the large rock structure on their island.

Moori and others recognize the facial features and hair on the suspect and broke out in relief and surprise.

"Goku? What are you doing back here? Didn't Porunga take you back to your planet?" Moori asked.

The suspect smirk and raise his arm up, signaling his crew to land on the island as well.

"Name's not Goku…my name is Turles the leader of the Turles Crusher Corps! I hereby sentence this planet to damnation to the Tree of Might! Any who oppose…"

Turles trailed off as his followers killed a few unlucky Namekians at random with energy waves.

"Will be destroyed. Any objections?" Turles asked with a raise eyebrow.

Nail came flying in knocking Lakasei's head off with a chopping maneuver and blasted his remains away. "I do! You're at my mercy now!"

The Space Pirates chuckled. "Well by all means Namekian, I will draw first blood!" He jumped onto the lower plain of the island across form Nail. "Daiz! Amond! Cacao! Avenge our fallen comrade and plant the Tree of Might!"


	30. Chapter 30: Grudge

**Chapter 30: Grudge **

*Age May 763*

"What happen here Master Roshi? Why is everyone acting like monsters?" Bulma shouted through the hisses and shrieks.

Bulma, Roshi, Dende, Daitan rode on Nimbus while Goku, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu flew right beside them, glancing at the people killing each other and fighting with one another.

"It started right after Piccolo reign supreme...this demon by the name of Garlic Jr. began to conspire to take down Piccolo, we were desperate at the time and joined up with them, it was a mistake to do so." Roshi recalled sadly.

"There was something called the Black Water Mist he poured it out and infected everyone on the planet, it made them act the way you see right now." Chiaotzu continued.

"After the battle the sacred water was the only thing capable of restoring them to normal, that is until Piccolo poured it to the dirt instead." Tien clenched his hands tighten, rubbing the knuckles of his hands.

"Then Piccolo fused with Kami." Goku said angrily.

"Right…guess you felt his power then." Roshi stated.

"Since the moment we landed I knew something wasn't right, I was blinded for a moment returning home but I sense how much evil is filled throughout the Earth." Goku said while taking one look at the infected people and quickly looking back at the sky.

Daitan began to snarl as he noticed Dende sitting next to Bulma.

"I forgot to ask what's the story with that small version of Piccolo?" Tien asked slightly alarmed.

"His name is Dende, we chased after Goku and the saiyans to this planet called Namek. That place is full of Piccolo look a likes, don't worry they're all good and get this they have Dragon Balls too!" Bulma explained.

Roshi turned in an irritated manner. "If that's true why didn't you wish back everyone and undo everything?"

Bulma crossed her arms angrily "We used up two wishes back on Namek, we conserved the third one so we can come back here since Raditz stole my ship and headed off into space to hunt down his saiyan buddies!"

"He's too selfish to save the world he stayed in, for the sake of his dumb pride!" Chi Chi shouted.

"Anyway we told the Namekian people there about our Dragon Balls being destroyed by those saiyans and they said we can have Dende as a replacement guardian to make a new set!" Bulma finished.

"Are you friendly" Chiaotzu asked the shy Namekian.

Dende nodded stepping out from Bulma's shadow to bet a better look at Goku's friends. "Yes I am, I'm here to help Goku for all he's done for my people."

Tien shrugged. "If you trust him Goku then I'll believe in him as well."

"That was good thinking Goku." Roshi exclaimed feeling pride for his former student.

"I had a feeling Piccolo would target Kami for his true power." Goku began. "I wanted something to fall back on just in case."

"Are you strong enough to tackle with him Goku?" Chiaotzu asked floating next to his old friend.

Staying quiet he opened his mouth before shutting it again nodding unsurely.

Yamcha took a look at his friends' bruises and cuts. "Before we got here did you get yourselves tangle up with Piccolo?"

"That's right, I found that little fellow Daitan in the woods…he went out for food and he got surrounded by the infected." Tien pointed to his white Labrador who whimpered after the close call with the Demon King which prompted Tien to fly over to pet him softly. "Luckily Gohan sensed him and we arrived in time, however that scuffle brought Piccolo's attention to our location. He defeated each of us, we survived because Gohan led him away, while Videl hid us before returning to help him."

"Who's Videl?" Bulma inquired.

"This girl I saved at the beginning of this mess, I took her in when she witnessed her parent's death. I'm teaching her in the way of martial arts, but her temper and grudge is a barrier to her mind." Tien explained.

Goku noticed his condition as he was the worse out of the three, recalling Nappa's crippling and deforming Tien back when they invaded. Tien noticed Goku's staring. "I never blamed you at all…I would protect my home and everyone in it from any evil."

Goku nodded at his friend's words but had little effect on him. "I promise you that I'll make it up to you someday."

Tien nodded. "No need…defeating Piccolo is enough for me." He grew anxious as Videl's power was fading rapidly. "In fact we have to hurry!"

"Gohan!" Chi Chi cried out picking up the pace.

"Hold on you're no match to fight him head on, we must stick together and work out a plan!" Roshi explained.

Yamcha quickly grabbed hold of her by the arms. "Listen to Master Roshi, we can't just barge in without knowing how strong he's gotten!"

"I know you're worried but please try to calm down Chi Chi, we all promise to get there in time." Bulma said hoping it would calm her down.

Goku went over to his wife hugging her tightly letting her tears fall on his Gi freely. "Gohan is a strong boy now, we have to trust in him that he's smart enough to survive."

The Z fighters felt Piccolo's power dropped, then rapidly increasing before dropping them again, as he headed off into another direction with such speed they were left speechless.

"He's taunting us!" Yamcha snarled angrily.

"I feel Gohan's and Videl's energy signature still there, Piccolo must be holding them hostage, but where is he taken them?" Goku asked.

"No doubt it's a trap we have to be extra cautious." Roshi advised.

Dende began to shake uncontrollably feeling Piccolo's evil overwhelm his senses. "He's so evil…even worse than those demons that invaded my planet."

"I promise to stop him for everyone's sake." Goku commented gripping his wife tightly afraid of something happening to her, already sensed Korin, Yajirobe, Mr. Popo, Launch, Puar, Oolong, Ox King and countless others already dead. Goku nodded to his friends not to mention the condition of Bulma's or Chi Chi's parents. Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu nodded in understanding as they neared a clustered group of islands.

Goku furrowed his brows as he focused in on the islands. "I sense two other power levels next to Piccolo but I don't recognize them."

Roshi gripped his head in pain "That's right…Piccolo has mastered Pokopen he made hundreds of children that brought destruction across the world. We manage to defeat all but two."

Goku recalled fighting Tambourine and Drum when he was a kid. "I see are they any strong?" With a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Don't underestimate them, the second highest power belongs to Oboe he fights tactically and harnesses some control over the wind." Tien explained clutching an open wound in his chest.

"The other one is called Rhaita, she's unpredictable in her strikes, changing into different styles very quickly. She prefers energy based projectiles over close combat. Chiaotzu angrily explained feeling more hate for her after learning she killed Launch.

"I remember her!" Chi Chi sniffed, her eyes all red and teary. "That monster attacked Bulma and I before we completed the ship!"

"It's best you all stay behind." Roshi stared at the others "We'll help Goku and…"

"No way Master Roshi, you and the rest of the guys don't look in any shape to help out!" Yamcha retorted sensing their diminished power. "Goku and I'll will head down and break some necks!"

"It's still three against two, we have to help out some way!" Chiaotzu urged.

Goku sighed. "It's not happening guys, I can risk anymore lives perishing today." Looking at Yamcha's direction "That goes for you too, you're way stronger than before but Piccolo has outclassed in many ways, not sure even if Raditz can stop him if he were here."

"We're going Goku, you have to psychically stop us!" Tien countered with Yamcha nodding in agreement.

After a few minutes of trying to change their minds Goku finally accepted. "Alright, but get out of there any time you're close to death."

No one said anything for the past moments, different scenarios passing through their mind, knowing someone was about to die. Despite Goku's protests each of them wanted to stay near the islands in case Goku might need help in his battle. Agreeing for Bulma, Chi Chi, Daitan, Roshi, and Chiaotzu to stand down and hidden for the time being so as not to distract Goku before going off to find the kids.

"Remember guys, Yamcha and I will distract Oboe and Rhaita, leaving Goku to deal with Piccolo." Tien began.

"Find Videl and Gohan and get out fast as possible! Got it!" Bulma finished.

After silence of planning and mental preparation Chiaotzu was the one who broke the silence. "Does this place look familiar to anyone, I feel like we been here before."

Everyone looked at the small islands, each geographic feature seem to remind them of something. Despite the litter and bodies lying on the grass and floating on the sea.

"You're right, it does!" Bulma said.

Yamcha scratch his head. "When did we visit here?"

The others shrugged their shoulders, while Dende and Daitan remained clueless about their location.

Master Roshi let out a small snort followed by a few chuckles. "My how quickly the young minds forget, this is the spot of the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament used to be held."

Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu widen their eyes at the realization, allowing a flash of happy memories filled their hearts of their former fights and encounters back in the halcyon days. As their smiles faded, they turned serious and angry at Piccolo for taken everything close to them away.

"This would be a good stopping point, go on ahead you three, and be careful." Roshi advised.

* * *

><p>Tien, Yamcha and Goku descended and flew right through the entrance of the tournament. They passed the desolated area, the entire structure was old, showing off cracks and holes as their decorations. Craters were seen everywhere, the blood dried and still scatter around the grass and concrete walls.<p>

"Remember survive long enough until they find Videl and Gohan." Goku repeated.

Yamcha nodded. "Got your back, we'll kick Piccolo away permanently!"

Tien continued showing fear for Videl's safety, silently praying they made it in time.

Flying across the entry point they finally landed in the middle of the still intact tournament ring, looking around no one was in the crowd or stands as expected. Cautiously flying around sensing for Piccolo or anybody that might be nearby, their attention was caught by a chuckle coming from the entrance where the martial artists waited for their turn at the fight.

Stepping out, Earth's heroes' frowned taking in the presence of the Demon King. "You're too late everyone has given up hope, today you and your friends will be nothing more than ashes!"

"Piccolo I showed you mercy to repent from your ways, you used your second chance for evil and I will not stand back any longer!" Goku shouted raising his Ki equal to Piccolo's power unknowing he wasn't fully powered.

Piccolo spit on the ground. "Mercy!? Why would I act like a foolish mortal when I'm the powerful Demon King! I was put on this earth to kill you and avenge my father!"

"Those humans meant something, they're not toys for you to break apart, Goku will stop you!"

Piccolo's eyes moved to the outburst from Yamcha, widen his mouth. "I see you managed to bring that fool back to life, only to die again by my hand this time!"

Goku outstretched his arms in front of Tien and Yamcha. "Leave my friends out of this! This hatred of yours is with me, leave everyone alone!"

Piccolo fired an energy blast denoting across the sky as the three fighters evaded it. "Talk back to me again Goku and I'll personally shove that blast down your throat!"

They stood silent begrudgingly and kept trying to ascertain Gohan's and Videl's location.

"Since that fool breathes it must mean there's another set of Dragon Balls isn't there?"

The three froze forgetting that small detail, all the while Piccolo flashed his fangs in anticipation. "It can't be that disgraceful Kami, tell me where another creator exist!"

Refusing to answer Piccolo took off his cape and turban starting walking toward them in the ring. "I'll find a way to make you talk…maybe those kids might be more of an incentive."

"Where is my son!" Goku demanded raising his fists.

"And where is Videl!" Tien hovered readying to use his Tri-Beam.

"Those that go against my word don't last very long…those children needed to be discipline!" Piccolo crackled with laughter.

"Monster!" Tien was the first to aim and fire. Piccolo inched his neck to the left side, while Yamcha and Goku darted to the ground throwing multiple fists and kicks.

Dodging from their attacks, he quickly took Yamcha's leg and threw him over Tien, while elbowing at Goku's stomach and kicked him upwards with his heel and rammed both hands into the stone ring. "All that talk only to fall on your back! If you bow to me I may allow your friends to walk away with their organs intact, while you perish!"

Goku flipped toward his hands and pressed upward in the air, their knuckles collided and soon their knees which broke out into a trading of blows in the air. Dodging the energy attack from Piccolo's eyes, Goku used his Zanku Fist and began to take the lead.

Piccolo instinctively dodged with ease and went back to throwing punches toward Goku's face eager to break his skull.

Bouncing back again, Tien and Yamcha charged up their signature attacks only to have it explode in their faces by two pair of eye beams. Once the smoke cleared up they spotted Oboe and Rhaita preventing their ascension.

"These must be those two you warned us about." Yamcha asked.

Tien shook off the pain. "That's right, keep on your toes, make sure your attacks count for something."

"I have no prior knowledge of the scar one challenging us, either way his power is lower than Tien's." Oboe commented.

"Not worthy of our efforts then." Rhaita agreed.

"Take that back now!" Yamcha screamed in rage.

"Easy Yamcha, don't let enter your head, clear your mind and focus for everyone's sake." Tien said as he covered his injured shoulder.

Remembering his ace he nodded and smirk. "Alright I will prove them wrong, since you're busted up you take on the girl and I handle smartass!"

Taking off in agreement, each fighter homed in on their targets, unleashing their ferocious attacks on them. The offspring of Piccolo didn't flinch until they spotted a surprise attack, Tien's middle eye launched a white beam and Yamcha used his Spirit Punch.

* * *

><p>The rest began to sneak around once the fight started, looking for any sign of the Gohan and Videl, splitting up no presence was felt inside any of the rooms inside the Tournament dojo.<p>

After Chiaotzu, Roshi failed to sense any of them, they turned to Daitan who kept sniffing the traces left behind, rushing right out in the opposite direction until he stopped on the grass, barking up at the sky.

"The way he's turning to seems to be the area where Kami's lookout is at." Chiaotzu commented.

"Then enough waiting let's go now!" Chi Chi screamed taking off for the Lookout, leaving everyone else behind.

"Wait look out!" Bulma warned frantically.

She was so concern for her son she didn't see the Kamehameha headed toward her attacking her entire body.

"NO Chi Chi! Someone stop him!" Bulma cried running over to catch Chi Chi. "What are you waiting for go now!"

The entire group stared in fear, as Krillin descended his eyes glued to each of them waiting to rip them apart. Following behind him a thousand infected humans came descended, being taught how to fly by Piccolo. Knowing full well neither of the Z fighters would dare to kill them, trained in the demon style every man, women and child took up their stance.

"…Piccolo did it…he has…everyone under control!" Chiaotzu stammered.

"Don't show your fear in battle, we must strike in order to save the kids." Roshi took in his Turtle style stance.

Bulma caught Chi Chi in time, frozen with fear as each human scrambled over to her.

Chiaotzu used his Telekinesis flinging them apart, leaving a small path open which Bulma ran with Chi Chi in her arms.

Once that occurred Krillin and the rest growled and flew right in to start a battle.

"Bulma take everyone here and run now!" Roshi managed to speak out right before his former student slammed his foot across his face.

Taking her eyes off the ambush of her two friends, Bulma threw a capsule on the ground that exploded into a Capsule Corporation helicopter. Dende managed to heal Chi Chi by that time.

"What's going on?' She asked woozily.

"No time to explain get in now!" Bulma ordered, as she leapt from an energy blast from one of the infected, until Chiaotzu kicked him away and went back to his fights.

She helped Chi Chi up, helping her enter by side door, Daitan following right in. "Dende come one let's leave!"

Hesitating he shook his head. "I'm sorry but I cannot, there is a battle going on here, they might need me to heal them. I will stay, go on and find the children."

Bulma caught the doubt in his eyes, but she knew he wanted to pay some debt for Goku's help back on Namek, against her better judgment she sadly nodded. "Please stay careful, run way if it gets to be too dangerous, we promise to come back as soon as we can!"

Dende took a deep breath once the helicopter left the scene, he spun quickly hiding behind a few small trees. He kept his gaze at the fight, Roshi and Chiaotzu did their best to knock them out without hurting them too severely, their bodies already injured from Piccolo earlier they struggled against them, even more so with being heavily outnumbered.

* * *

><p>Goku tried to keep up his hand sup, protecting himself against Piccolo's lighting fast fists. "Why are you doing this, don't you know I don't want to kill you!"<p>

"More like you can't kill me! But I can kill you!" Opening his mouth a yellow wave flew right out knocking Goku off the sky right toward the Tournament ring.

Halting his fall with mid flip, Goku landed on his feet. Not a moment sooner Piccolo shot a stream of energy blasts toward him. "Now to burn you alive!"

Goku flared his Ki and blocked his entire body with his arms, the attacks kept going against his flesh, beginning to skid across by such force and speed, Goku timed just right leaping over each one firing a Destructo Disk. "This is for all the people you harm!"

"An outdated attack like that? Your bald friend's was a lot better!" Piccolo shot it down, at the instant Goku put him in a nelson head lock and flew for the ring, determine to plunge his rival's head into the concrete.

"More ruthless? I'm mildly impress." He broke free, mimicking the same move this time managing to plunge Goku's face down in the concrete, it didn't stop there as Piccolo fired his Masenko.

The Saiyan made a gamble, launching his Kamehameha wave at it stopping the attack momentarily. "Piccolo if this keeps up you may end up destroying the earth!"

"One step at a time." Piccolo answered stoically. "I know there are more worlds out there for my taking, with you wiped out no one can match me!"

The Masenko won out blowing Goku's attack away. "No more! Cause I'm about to end this!" The young Saiyan bravely rush forward, Piccolo anticipated him jumping over his attack, prepared to jump kick him.

"Come on then, show that courage of yours when you defeated my father! I will crumble it into dust!"

Goku quickly jump from his position avoiding the Masenko. Piccolo guessed correctly, jumping as well his claws close to piercing his heart, Goku knew too well the obvious counter and quickly placed his hands to his own face. "Solar Flare!"

"No!" Too late to look away, Goku clung onto Piccolo's antennas shoving both feet into Piccolo's gut, afterwards he flipped on top of his back still gripping on the antennas. The strike landed Piccolo into the Masenko's course, exploded into smoke.

Goku rolled away avoiding it all together. "Come out, stop playing around, I know you're not dead!"

Clearing the smoke away with a single wave, Piccolo stood tall with a few burns to his clothing. "Enjoyed that heroic moment? Well it was your last!"

Goku failed to see multiple fists raining on him doing his best to fight back Goku was too slow for Piccolo. Each blow proportion to his organs and bones, bleeding heavily from his mouth, nose and eyes, Goku twisted Piccolo's arms around and bashing his head on to the trachea of Piccolo.

Seeing it had no effect, Goku jumped backwards for relief, silently unsure on how to proceed.

Piccolo patted his neck "That was your clincher, if so you might as well pray to Kami…of wait he's inside of me!"

Goku restrained himself from falling to his head games, instead conserving his strength. "You have all this power, yet you use it for evil…why?"

Caught off guard by that question Piccolo let a laugh slip. "Simple these humans have everything handed to them. Food, water, each other…while my father had nothing! So he decided to take it and burn it up! All you humans really value are war, crime, hate and blood. Something we have in common it sonly best the strongest control all the weaklings."

"Not everyone is like that, that's no right for you to take innocent lives!" Goku voiced out.

"I decide the rules, I kill who I want and right now you're my victim!" Piccolo begun his assault again.

Goku ducked, leapt did anything to avoid being hit. His body had already been injured by Piccolo's strikes couldn't press on with any offense.

Still in the ring, both landed one punch across one another's cheek. The glimmer of gold made Piccolo curios. Ignoring it, Piccolo elbowed Goku's shoulder blades, pushing the warrior down on the ring, his blood staining the tiles as Piccolo rubbed his face against it in order to mock him.

"You see how the order goes to me?" Piccolo kicked away at him seeing another golden wisp. "I chose this place to avenge my lost to you all those years ago! Now I will beat you only I will kill you, no mercy from me!" Switching to his fists now, Piccolo pounded at Goku's ribs breaking them at only one punch. "You spared me, which was the biggest lost I attained, now I will wash away that loss with your blood!"

A few more glimmer of gold was found, which angered Piccolo further. "Any time of divine intervention will not save you, you're in my world now, my hell here I destroyed any souls! Even the gods above will tremble and bow to me!" Piccolo prepared to finish him off, until a fist encased in a yellow aura stopped him.

Goku's eyes tinted to white his body covered in a red tinge. Kicking Piccolo away, unable to stand, Goku laid there breathing heavily…_This isn't enough…I need the same power as Raditz…why can't I grab it, I feel it so close to me...I need that power to save everyone…please…no more lives need to be lost…I want to save everyone…maybe it was a mistake living Piccolo alive…why does this happen…should I embrace my Saiyan heritage and become like Vegeta and Nappa…_

* * *

><p>Nail's fellow brothers arrived in swarms, their power grew immensely during their training with Goku and Yamcha. They formed a wall across the border of the island all standing on front of Nail.<p>

"You're the strongest of all our people, conserve your strength for their leader, we will handle these lower soldiers."

Nail nodded at the one who spoke. "By all means, but be careful."

Each head nodded, taking off for their battle with the Crusher Corps, which left Turles alone with Nail already in motion.

"Shame your face looks like a dear friend of mine, it will make it harder for me to finish you off!" Spinning his fist around Turles blocked it, and tried to blast him away, Nail was already ahead of him and jumped over it going for Turles's head with his knee.

The saiyan rotated his own head, and tried to land a kick but failed, Nail vanished above now dropping a few energy blasts.

Turles deflected them, soon as Nail was on the ground again he clicked on his counter for an accurate reading. "Impressive, though it's not enough to take me out."

Turles evaded Nail's strikes, soon as he found a chance to counter, Turles brought his leg between Nail's lower half. Seeing it had no effect, he drew back and leaned his head backwards avoiding the Energy Wave coming at home.

"Seems you have some fighting ability." Turles brought his head back in time, to show Nail his confident smile. "Can't agree with your fellow brethren."

Nail took his eyes off Turles concern for his fellow Namekians. They were putting up a decent fight against Turles's crew, but even with the numbers on their side, they began to fall by their overwhelming power. Locking his eyes back at Turles he was an inch away with an Energy Blast in his palm.

Flying to the side he fired one of his own at Turles, missing as the saiyan's speed and reflexes took him next to Nail's side at felt a few kicks and punches around his body.

"Tell me how does it feel to watch as your brothers crumple beneath our might? Is it as painful as this?!" Turles fired his Calamity Blaster at Nail's entire left arm purposefully disintegrating his limp.

Letting a cry of pain, Nail's bled profusely from his left shoulder socket. Taking the chance charging a mouth blast towards Turles, who made no movement.

Once the blast reached and exploded, Turles exited the smoke punching for Nail's head. A hand grabbed his own, looking at the direction where it came from.

He found an extended Namekian arm from across the other land with three other Namekians charging their attacks.

"This place has no use for your kind, we will remove you at once!"

"Nail take the time to regenerate now!"

"Fiend taste the power of your fate!"

Three bright waves made their way toward Turles, unable to move or rather didn't care much to try to evade it, and each one landed a loud explosion after another was heard.

Nail took a moment to relax and regrew his arm out. Seeing the dust settle Turles remain unfazed, his armor and face covered with barely visible marks.

"How could you survive without taken any harm?" Nail recognized the Calamity Blaster forming. "Quickly move your hand and escape, he's ready to extinguish you!"

Nail rush in trying to stop Turles from launching it.

The other three took his warning and disperse but still within the vicinity of Nail ready to aid him.

Turles turn on his heel and fired it on Nail again. "Foolish talk like that will earn you a burial!"

Nail felt himself lifted up as his two Namekian brothers grabbed an arm on their side and hoisted him away from the blast's path.

The third one decided to attack head on, but Turles used his free arm impaling his fist through his torso.

"No! Stop it now!" Nail and the other two flew in to attack together.

"Has innocent blood shed on your account weaken your fighting sense?"

The three collided with Turles's Explosive Wave, as each hurled away, Turles flew for each two with a high speed rush attack. Unleashing blows and finishing them with multiple scatter shots.

Nail awoken up finding his two friends bodies stacked upon each other by Turles. "More casualties added to the list. I would have believed a Super Namek to be much stronger. Or maybe I'm too strong to beat!" Turles boasted.

"I know of your kind saiyan!" Nail stood back up. "Arrogant beasts! A heart stained with evil has no purpose existing! I may not be a Super Namek but I shall find a way to avenge my people!"

"I should hope so you're the last one standing!" Turles commented.

Nail looked around in alarm realizing he was out longer than he thought, he sense every one of his brothers dead, laying around the ground again.

"Master Turles, it seems every fighter they had has been exterminated!" Daiz announced.

"All that's left are the elderly and the children." Cacao added.

"Allow me to finish them off!" Amond asked eagerly.

"No I won't allow it! Come fight me all of you now!" Nail raised his Ki as high as it would let him.

"As always fools oppose us." Turles said, taking out a small seed. "Since we're short in time, I will allow my crew to finish you off. Do make sure to make it painful!"

Turles flew away to a remote area the largest one available to plan the seed, along his way he glimpse a round object being carried by someone, descending to investigate it he found it had two stars on it.

"You!"

Moori turned around startled and soon panicked as Turles made his way over. "Everyone here is busy running away for their life, but here you are more concern for your treasures. Tell me how much is that artifact is worth?"

_It looks like he has no idea about the Dragon Balls.' _Moori thought. "This only has emotional value, it was passed down from our ancestors, marking the symbol of our land of peace and unity. We treasure it as our family heirloom.

Turles knew when he was being lied to and step closer. "I'll ask you one more time, what is that object and what's its value?!"

* * *

><p><em>Kepler-62f<em>

The aftermath from the collided super powers finally died down. The planet continued to remain intact, its surface was heavily flatten by the huge explosion of two opposite Ki attacks. Once the first sound of breath was heard, Raditz flew skyward kicking away at Nappa. He saw half his saiyan armor blown off, series of scratches covered his body and left chest, alone with a trickle of blood around his knees and elbows. "You're still alive after that, good it give me pleasure killing you slowly!"

The larger Saiyan glance at Raditz, his armor was covered in holes, cracks around his shin and shoulder guards. His skin was light burned, as smoke seemingly left his body. "I won't lose to a low rank soldier! I'm Nappa the elite Super Saiyan!"

Blocking a few fists, Raditz threw his entire arms over his face, making a comeback now, he decided to use his Weekly Special. "Enough talk or better yet shut up!"

Flying through the projectiles blasts, Nappa grew too confident in his own power, he neglected to protect his open wounds, which the Weekly Special manage to strike.

Once Nappa was internally fighting off the pain, Raditz knee his forehead tackling Nappa to the ground with all his might, he began to beat on him continually until both fell to the bottom. "I won't forgive you! For all the things you done!"

Nappa stopped him with a head-butt. "What I've done? I been doing my race proud as a Saiyan!" He shouted swinging his entire left side to throw Raditz off.

On the ground he felt Nappa's entire weight on him crushing at least every bone in Raditz's arm, summoning a weak Saturday Crush to move the giant. Upon contact he got away with Instant Transmission.

"Where did that bastard go?" Raditz stood up holding on to his left arm.

"Crybaby! Up here!" Nappa fired his own energy barrage laughing as he did.

"I'm no longer that shadow of the past anymore! I am Raditz the Super Saiyan!" He stood there kicking, elbowing each blast to prove his point. "I'm no weakling! I will avenge myself!"

Nappa dropped down again, punching rapidly as he could, each hit missing with Raditz retaliating with a set of his own.

"Let me prove you wrong!" Using his Break Cannon during their close confrontation.

Raditz did the best he could to escape, his legs taken most of the damage, dropping to the ground, Nappa's feet fell on him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Raditz felt the most intense pain weighting down on the middle of his back.

"Now do you see? Or do I have to inflict more pain!" Nappa taunted. Jumping up and down.

After a few more jumps, he noticed Raditz's head lying at its side. "Did I break him that easily!"

Raditz exploded his aura, flinging Nappa into the air. "I fake that…probably how all those female captives of yours did." He flew about the same time Nappa slowed himself, trapping his head between his arms Raditz brought him to the dirt with fast speed impaling his entire upper body inside the ground.

Jumping back Raditz charged up his attack. "Now, no more holding back! You're finish!"

Nappa pulled himself up from the ground in time, throwing out a Volcanic Explosion stopping the Saturday Crush from achieving its destination. "I'll admit you're tougher to kill…so I'll try harder!"

Nappa disappeared for a few second, with Raditz trying to lock on his energy signature. Nappa appeared right above Raditz his Bomber DX mid-way to his face.

Quickly thinking Raditz crouched and swept Nappa's legs from under him, the Bomber DX catapulted away from the planet to the stars. "Too slow!" Raditz said throwing a punch.

Nappa did a kip up bruising Raditz's hand with his own. "Yeah but I'm still stronger than your frail body!"

Feeling the painful burning Raditz retracted himself thinking of a way to match him in power.

Nappa's Super Explosive Wave followed, breaking the crust under him into a giant crater digging up the boulders around him upward leaving the planet's surface.

_That's it! _Waving his hands toward the right, Raditz let out a yell as energy blast flew from his palms.

"Did that last attack blind you? I'm over here!" Nappa began running toward him.

"I believe you're about to meet something more dense then that head of yours!" Raditz began ducking away able to kick at Nappa's body while he did so.

A giant rumble was heard outside the planet, Nappa looked upward at the sound, feeling his face punched by Raditz he turned back punching Raditz backward a few miles.

"Now you're getting me all riled up! I'll explode you and this planet!" Preparing to summon his full power, a hundred fragments of meteors exploded by Raditz earlier began raining all over them. Each entering the Kepler-62f's atmosphere the gravity on the planet pulled them all in with such speed and force.

"Hell is happening!" A giant meteor fell on his head, igniting a rage from Nappa he began bashing through each meteors that happen to come his way.

"Always distracted, no wonder the Saiyans lost a war with you as our general." Raditz was under Nappa's shadow safe from the meteor shower, the fallen meteors made an impact as it struck the planet rumbling the entire ground, unable to focus he hovered upward until he was right under Nappa's legs. "Now Begone!"

During the entire ordeal Nappa was engulfed in purple flash, the forced sky rocketed out for space, with the meteors continual fall began to drop right into Nappa one by one.

Hearing his shouts brought Raditz a satisfaction and pushed forth more Ki into his attack until he was sure Nappa was off the planet for good. "Got…to…keep…up!" The wave expanded wider pushing farther and forward away up until Raditz was sure Nappa was in another planet.

Dropping to his knees, his sweat was the only thing falling now, with his blast disintegrating the remaining meteors. "…No…that was…too easy!"

Twisting his neck to the right he saw a trembling Nappa now in his trunks more injured than before, making no motion, Raditz watched as Nappa raised his arm up igniting a Ki blast.

Widening his eyes, Raditz tried to stand up quickly too late as Nappa brought the attack into the planet, the wave ran deep into the planet's core breaking it from the inside out, suddenly a hissing sound of a thousand rocks crumbling was heard, the planet split into two halves, Raditz on the left half with Nappa grinning on the right side. "Now that was fun! Imagine what this attack will do to your head!"

A torrent of lava erupted from every hole and craters made by their fight, soon the two halves began to drift apart, with lava beginning to cover the land rapidly. At that instant both Super Saiyans jumped from their half toward each other attacking each other in a mix of high speed rushes.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long update, been busy.<p>

Balmz: Earth may stay like that or change for better or worse, watch and see.

Anon: Kuriza will in fact be returning and in a big way! Don't expect his return until this saga is over. He won't be defeated that easily.

Coolguy84: Since you like Cui so much, I guess I can include him however he will appear in a few chapters every now and then, more so on the next saga.

Anymore questions just ask, have a good day.


	31. Chapter 31: Permanent Scars

**Chapter 31: Permanent Scars**

*Piccolo's Lookout*

The helicopter's propeller slowed down as it landed in the middle of the Lookout. "I can't believe how Piccolo ruin this entire place!" Bulma mentioned as she saw the ruined Lookout, filled with debris, signs of the Garlic Jr. battle that still remained, blood still stained that almost covered the entire surface of those that fell to Piccolo's wrath.

Chi Chi ignored her too sullen about her husband and son.

Bulma finished the landing shutting off the switch. "Once we step out, try to be careful.."

"Where is he!"

Bulma didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Chi Chi ran from the side door out to the Lookout chambers, with Daitan following her barking loudly as the smell of the two children entered his nostrils.

"Come back there could be a trap waiting!" Bulma began, jumping out as well following after her.

"Gohan! Tell me where you are! Are you alright!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire corridors now. Once it did a series of loud shrieks answered her. "No! Not Gohan!" She ran the entire way deeper into the depths of the Lookout, the screams getting louder with every step.

Daitan began to whimper softly sensing a dark presence, but his love for Gohan and Videl prompted him to continue.

Both of them made it to the deepest quarters of Piccolo, Bulma managed to catch up afterward panted hard about to reprimand her friend but froze upon seeing hundreds of glowing pink eyes staring at them, snarling as they began to march forward to them.

"You monsters, if you touch my Gohan!" She warned raising her aura around her. "Get behind me Bulma, you take Daitan I need you to find Gohan and the girl now!"

Bulma opened her mouth to argue, but one look from her teary eyes was all it took to obey. "Will do…stay safe I can't lose you to them." She turned around toward the stairway from the side as Daitan began sniffing and running toward it.

Chi Chi already began attacking her way through each incoming infected human, kicking away rapidly trying to avoid any close confrontation as she could. "I won't let any of you demons keep me away!" She flew upward dishing out multiple Ki blasts at them, each one exploded taking out four at once.

To her surprise now, a few of them started to fly toward her, hissing loudly. "You think that's going to scare me away?" She pushed her arms to her side not wanting to waste any time. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

Her husband's signature attack glowed brightly slowing their reflexes, as most of the group took the brunt of the attack. The place shook once it struck the floor making a misshapen hole in it swallowing the rest that couldn't fly.

"Now I suppose you're waiting for your turn?" She began making her way to them her hands brightly glowing with energy projectiles.

"Are we getting closer, I want to get out of her fast!" Bulma told Daitan. The brave Labrador hurried his pace and began descending the stairs now until they saw a brown door. Daitan began scratching against it, Bulma quickly opened it and stepped inside.

"What is this area?" Bulma wondered, stepping into the vast emptiness of white filled with more than ten thousands of infected humans that seem to stretch on forever. Daitan jumped from the doorway into the endless realm barking loudly at the two figures blasting every infected human from the air.

Both kids glanced their way in shock. "Bulma what are you doing here?" Gohan said in a shocked manner.

"Watch out behind you!" Videl sped off towards them, scooping each of them in her arms, right before fifteen infected humans had the chance to harm them.

"You must be Videl." Bulma asked her savior.

Videl nodded flying off to join Gohan, who used his Shining Friday on airborne infected humans stopping their assault. Daitan barked happily at seeing his masters still alive.

"Bulma, if you're here than where's my mom?" He asked in alarm.

"Don't worry she's safely back with us."

"Us?" He asked knocking a couple of infected humans in rapid succession.

"You bet, Yamcha and Goku returned to help finish off Piccolo!" She said with a small grin.

Gohan broke out into a wide grin, flying over hugging the huddled group. "That's great news!

"Easy there Gohan, first let's focus on a way to escape this place!" Videl commented.

"Well Chi Chi is behind clearing out the rest." Bulma said.

Gohan frantically turned to her. "What no! I got to save her!" Gohan began to turn, at that split second a wall of the entire humans formed blocking the doorway.

"We're not leaving until they die!" Videl growled.

"You mean, brushed aside…right?" Bulma asked cautiously.

She shrugged. "That's up to them to decide!" With half of them cleared out by Gohan, she placed Bulma and Daitan aside, focusing her Ki into her hands. "Alright listen up, if you won't get out of the way! I'll fry you into nothing!"

In response they roar with the few in the front ran over to her.

"I'm glad you decided to take that choice!" She screamed.

"No Videl don't kill them, they're not in control!" Gohan warned, flying over to intercept her.

Ignoring his pleads, she fired away blasting the entire crowd away, her attack shaded the dimension into a brisk of yellow as it connected to the people. Dying down, they witnessed the front lines missing, in place steam leaving off the ground. The remaining half boldly ran ahead regardless of the consequence.

She smirk preparing another blast. "Not my fault they were dumb enough to confront me!"

Gohan in rage prepared to tackle her to the ground. Videl noticed him on the way and faced him. "We're not showing these fiends any mercy!" Blinding Gohan with her Solar Flare.

"Ahh." Gohan stopped in his tracks, soon he fell toward the floor, feeling Videl's fist arriving at his entire left face.

"No you two stop it! Right NOW!" Bulma ordered, quickly restraining Videl by her arms.

"Let go, he doesn't get it! All these people deserve to die, Piccolo will be much weaker without these pawns at his command!"

"No Videl, this isn't the way we handle these situations, there might be another way out!" Bulma tried to reason feeling her grip lessening.

"When will you two get it?! There is no other way!" Videl elbowed Bulma's stomach, once free she fired a barrage of energy blast directly exploding on every infected, ending in terrified screams.

Not noticing Gohan backed to his feet, he extended his Power Pole. "Enough I thought you were my friend!" He swung at her taking her off the air, she landed on her face on the white floor.

"…I thought you were…mine…" Videl angrily glared at him, blasting off after him.

"Gohan! Videl! Stop it!" Bulma cried through her tears.

Daitan barked angrily at his two owners, angrily growling for them to stop.

Both airborne, Gohan kept his distance with the extended Power Pole swung every time she made a motion to get nearer. "You're a heartless monster! I can't believe you would kill these people!"

"And good guys just let enemies run free to hurt people! Tien told me how your father showed mercy to Piccolo, if it wasn't for his plain stupidity my parents and everyone else would still be alive!" She charged up a Dodon Ray at the end of her sentence, aiming at Gohan's face.

Zipping out of the way, he was about to retort when four fists and kicks were thrown at him by two Videl's, dropping his Power Pole. The original one began blasting the remaining humans away with a mixture of sadness and hatred.

Bulma went over where Gohan took off, picking his Power Pole up, and began to hit any of the infected humans that neared Bulma and Daitan. The sound of crying hardly heard through the echoes of growls and explosions.

"Can't let you turn into Piccolo!" Gohan fired Shining Friday at the real Videl through the brief pauses of his assault.

She wince in pain, as he left shoulder took the hit, despite that she didn't let up her slaughter. "Gohan you'll understand when no more bodies end up like them, it's a saving to free them!" Despite her wording she didn't believe in them much herself.

No time to respond, each foot and fist headed were blocked with precision, focusing his defensive maneuvers, Gohan managed to avoid any unnecessary force, wanting to get through her head. "Videl they have a good heart, the fact that their under a spell doesn't give you an excuse! What if it were your mother and father in that group you just killed?"

Her mouth curled into a frown as he made each energy spheres larger. "…I told you they're dead! Both of them!" Blaring away, she let loose multiple energy blasts just raining on the floor not caring if there were any around the vicinity.

Lowering down from the two multi forms, Gohan sprinted toward the infected people ramming them away before any of the blasts made their way to them, managing to evade the blast himself he continued on his way getting the infected people to safety trying to avoid being bit and hit.

"Gohan! You're going to regret that!" Merging her Multi form copies to her again, regaining her full strength.

"I don't regret the people I care about!" Gohan continuing his heroic display.

Videl flew toward him a Ki ball in the works, "Then I don't care about what happens to you then!" She flung it at him in full force, knowing he would deflect it she made a run at the closet humans near her.

Videl tripped as she ran for them, looking at the source, she saw the Power Pole had been swept from under her.

"Gohan is right Videl, I thought Tien would have taught you better than this!" Bulma shouted.

"…I try to see things his way…didn't make any sense to me…" Videl got up once again, preparing a Dodon Ray, raising his finger at Bulma. "Please don't stop me."

Boldly standing up to her, Bulma didn't show an ounce of fear.

"Guess this is it then…" Videl muttered regrettably. Preparing to fire ahead, Daitan made his way in front of her, whimpering sadly. "…I Daitan…please I'm doing this for you too…I don't want anybody else to get hurt…"

Lowering her finger somewhat, Gohan quickly noticed the direction of her aim and hurriedly rammed his entire body against hers. "You've gone too far now!"

"Gohan! Wait!" Bulma called out.

Videl's anger replaced her mindset and fired away at Gohan. The young Saiyan warrior turned aside, kicking at her ribs and smashed his elbow onto her face.

Retraced her arm, Videl shifted her footing punching through Gohan's guard, already having some knowledge on his fighting style. "I'm told you hate it when your nose gets hit!" His balance thrown off, Videl aimed a knee at Gohan's torso next.

"Ahhhhh!" Gohan pushed her and few emerging infected humans away with his exploding Ki. "Videl as of now we're enemies, I'm going to rid the world of any evil!" Dashing across he unleashed a couple of fists finishing it off with a roundhouse kick.

Landing next to a human, Videl kicked at her neck breaking it in the process angering Gohan as a result who flew in blind rage. "Predictable much? Try this new attack!" Videl focused her hands upward throwing away ten Ki attacks that flew in a different directions as an exploded volcano, Gohan unable to stop their fast course, prepared to physically stop Videl.

"Kamehameha!" The blue attack whished through as a runaway train, tailing Videl everywhere she flew off.

"Alright if you're so insistent in using that attack!" She threw her arms at her own sides, Gohan recognize it at in instant.

"You master it?!"

She smirk, "Roshi taught me, I learn a lot faster than any of his own students." Gohan's Kamehameha Wave died down as it flew toward the emptiness of the Hyperbolic Time chamber. "Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaa!" Videl fired away turning the tide around.

"I know what you're trying to do!" Gohan placed both palms outward, trying to negate her Kamehameha, hearing the infected rushing after him. "I…will save them…like my…father would!"

At Videl's surprise, he change its direction toward the left side where no one stood. Coping with the burning sensation in both hands, Gohan kicked the incoming crowd and headed for her.

"See what happens when you try to save people that don't deserve it?" Videl caught his hands easily, Gohan haven't lost more Ki in his earlier fight with Piccolo felt himself being overpowered by her strength.

A few strikes from her followed some an Energy Volley attack that pelted him all over. "Are you going to kill me?!"

She stopped at once, looking at him in a hurt manner. "…I never wanted too…"

Floating next to her, taking hold of her hands, which prompted her to look in his eyes. "Then turn back. Please! I'm begging you!"

"I-I can't! They have to pay!" Videl forced her fists into his gut, once turned, she kicked him downward, while grabbing his hair in her hands.

Muffled in his words, Gohan kept trying to talk her out of it.

Videl curved her hand again firing at a few people that began to surround Bulma and Daitan.

Getting infuriated Gohan toppled her over and punched at her, stopping his fists half way, waiting until Gohan lowered his gaze, Videl flew up from under him. Gohan quickly followed aiming a kick for her face.

Videl used an Afterimage as Gohan's leg went through her. "Come out of hiding!"

"Never boss me around." She answered punching Gohan between the legs, intense pain filled him as he fell to the ground. "Dirty I know, but this is…life now! You do anything to survive!"

Her eyes fell over to the staggering infected, injured by the explosions, she began charging her Kamehameha wave, a trickle of blood from her eye where Gohan's fist connected earlier.

Gohan wanted to prevent her from attacking, he was immobilize from her last hit. "…Don't use that technique that save millions of people just for your person vendetta! Turn back while there's still hope!"

"Never again…never again…will hope exist!" Firing her Kamehameha at the remaining people left.

"Nooooo!" Gohan could only watch as he made the final kill.

Bulma was struck with fear at the sudden change in Videl, she gripped at Daitan who wanted to attack Videl. Slowly blinking away, she gasped out loud at seeing two familiar people within the sized down crowd. "…my…Parents! Videl stop my parents are inside there…stop it!"

Videl realize she was telling the truth as she saw the briefs huddled with the infected, recalling her time spent with the nice people she regarded to them as her grandparents. "…Sorry…" Tears fell her face, knowing it was too late to do anything, just a blue light filled the entire area, leaving a total silence after the loud bang.

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

Nail laid hidden under the sea, his whole body wincing in pain as the water flew through his open cuts, up above. Daiz, Cacao, Amond began blowing up anything in their sight in their search for him. Having destroyed their scouters made his escape much easier.

_Nail where are you!_

Nail's eyes opened at the opening mental link_ 'Cargo! Where are you?'_

'_Near my village, the one leading them is hurting Lord Moori, he's beating him for information for our Dragon Balls please help him!'_

'_I'll journey there right away, please take anyone else with you and flee!' _

'_Nail barely anyone breathes, you're the only strong one in our village that can save us!'_

Nail suddenly remembered an old tale of a Namekian able to attain strength with fusing with fellow Namekians. Feeling the Ki of his bothers scattered on every island, he felt only a few ones still breathing their last bit of air. The three Space pirates were still around searching for him.

'_I must take my chances and go to them, my people need me! Cargo please go and remember…I love you my brother.'_

Cutting their communication he flew out of there, the water made a giant splash alerted them.

"After him now!" Daiz commanded, Amond and Cacao.

* * *

><p>*World Martial Arts Tournament*<p>

Goku's strength increased drastically, Piccolo tried to break his fist free from his rival's, then in a blink of an eye, Piccolo found himself lying in the floor in agony.

Goku mustered all the will he had deep inside him, with one hand over his broken ribs, the other one went forward.

"Where did you get this power?!" In alarm he rolled to the side, watching Goku's fist making a giant crater in the ring next to him.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!"

Goku instantly appeared before him, beginning to land multiple hits at Piccolo, his newly acquired strength began to make trouble for Piccolo. The entire sky began to darken as the gold light grew brighter and larger.

Rhaita, Oboe, Yamcha and Tien stopped in amazement, no one saying a word over this new development.

Elsewhere Krillin howled angrily at the golden light, leaving his hunt for Roshi and Chiaotzu, to investigate it. The two used the golden light blinding the infected humans making them weaker gave them the upper hand as they carried on defeating them.

* * *

><p>*Kepler-62f*<p>

Raditz threw Nappa to a smaller chunk of asteroid with a heavy uppercut, stopping in motion, Raditz had a look of total bewilderment. Concentrating on the energy where it came from, after a moment he gave a genuine smile of respect and pride for his brother.

* * *

><p>*Deep Space*<p>

Vegeta jerked his head toward the direction Earth was, veins appearing as he punched through an entire mountain in pure frustration, his emotions swerving uncontrollably to hatred, anger, shame, sadness and agony at having another Saiyan surpassed him.

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

"…Do you feel that my son…it's just like yours!"

"….KAKAROT!"

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

Turles held Moori's head in his hands, content with beating him, until a jolt of power made his scouter blow up on his face. Dropping the battered Namekian, Turles made no movement, as he stared at the seed of the Tree of Might and then at the sky.

Nail's suddenly emerged from the shadows, as his three pursers were frozen in fear at sensing Goku's power. Taking off again, he began to arrive where a few bodies of his brothers were, walking to them, he placed his hand at the middle of their chest one by one, fusing with the last remaining warriors of his race, each one soon morphed his body to complete health, his entire aura changing into a crystal clear wave.

After syncing with the five Namekians, Nail wasted no time flying over to Turles' location.

"Now you demon, will see the pure strength of a Super Namek!"

Within a few seconds, passing by each land of his home, he spotted two figures below him.

Turles spun in alarm as a Nail's Mystic Flasher came crashing down on him.

* * *

><p>Dodging every strike now, it was clear to him that Goku's power began to wane. Soon Piccolo barely made an effort to dodge his blows, picking Goku's foot from under him, Piccolo bashed his skull against Goku's mouth as he hanged him upside down.<p>

"The reason you had that little comeback of yours, was based on luck! I won't fall for that display again!"

Goku shouted each time Piccolo began punching him, still upside down he tried to form his Kamehameha clear at Piccolo's upside grin.

"Too slow!" Piccolo slammed him toward the ring floor, as the Kamehameha traveled away from Piccolo. "Come on, show me that spark! It's not beginning to burn away is it?"

Goku scrambled to his feet blocking Piccolo's rapid strikes with his knees. Beginning to feel the Super Saiyan transformation leaving his grasp, he urgently pressed on attacking with every limp he had. "Piccolo! You can't take any more lives!"

"That's for me to decide! Your time of heroics will be came crashing down!" Firing a Light Grenade sending Goku up in the air. Dashing for the skies, Piccolo readied to fire his Special Beam Cannon, when Goku pointed the soles of his boots upward.

"Remember this Piccolo? Kamehameha!" Piccolo soon came crashing down as the blast took part of his left arm off.

Seeing his blood poured to the white ring, awaken an animalistic instinct in him. "Goku! I will cause your birth to be the day everyone curses!" His entire arm regrew as he chased after Goku.

* * *

><p>Clutching his entire arm as the Mystic Flasher damaged that area lightly, Turles inched toward him, a fist stopped him followed by a couple more, soon his own face felt like a punching bag, being hit repeatedly during the barrage, Turles screamed out as an Explosive Wave halted Nail's performance.<p>

"Namekian I have no idea where you possessed such strength in a short time! But either way it won't be enough!" Turles slammed his fists at Nail who didn't see Turles lighting fast attack, followed by an array of Energy Blast Volley.

Moori watched through his half opened eyes, his life beginning to slip away from him, the Dragon Ball across from his lying position began to turn into stone every time he opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Piccolo and Goku were in the air again, their knees colliding with each other's as their arms were used attacking and blocking one another's strikes. "You're no Super Saiyan! That transformation of yours doesn't seem to stay!"<p>

Goku dealt a powerful blow. "Maybe so, but I have confidence that I can still beat you before then!"

Piccolo responded with a mouth blast, Goku elbowed his head, watching the blast exploded the ring below them into pieces.

Piccolo flicked his head back against Goku's jaw breaking one of his tooth. "See how frail your bodies are? While I'm superior in every way!"

Goku's heart pulse rapidly, forcing him to break away. "Even a lowly human like me can surpass you with enough hard work!"

"Hard work? No amount of training will save you!" Piccolo broke into an evil grin seeing the last wisp of Goku's Super Saiyan power leave him. "Even your power has abandon you to my might!"

Flying across Piccolo's foot struck Goku's abdomen.

* * *

><p>Turles held onto Nail's foot, positioning himself while sending some Ki blasts his way.<p>

Nail trapped by Turles, blocked himself in time as they exploded. _Even with my newly attain strength I can't seem to defeat him!_

"Has your life flashed before your eyes yet?" Turles asked with a smirk.

"Not now or ever!"

Turles didn't expect a mouth blast, failing to react in time, his skin began to smoke lightly as he was pushed by a giant force releasing Nail's foot. "A weak attack like that proves your cowardice!" Evading a couple more, Turles made progress getting into close quarters again, twisting Nails' hands, Turles turned backwards slamming his entire hard skull toward Nails own, quickly fired purple spheres as he released Nail's hands.

They burned his flesh as hot lava when Nail swatted them away, with minor burns, his eyes scan for Turles, dashing around him when his outline appeared next to him, and he threw a few kicks as he got away.

"Afraid now? Do worry as it will escalate into pure terror!" Turles said, increasing his speed.

* * *

><p>Each time Piccolo landed more knock out punches, Goku fought with determination trying to out muscle Piccolo, fainting a blow Piccolo shocked Goku with his head antennae's. "Stupid fool, you never learn!"<p>

Half his orange Gi torn away by that technique, Goku sweat profusely trying in vain to keep up with trading blows. "If you're done with cheap tricks then maybe we can fight seriously!"

Laughing for a second, Piccolo's stare had a maniacal look to them. Goku didn't seem faze as he ran toward the Demon King, his fists burning with Ki as he let it exploded at Piccolo's torso.

* * *

><p>Dazed by Nail's fists reaching his torso, Turles feinted injury, as soon as Nail neared closed enough to land a finishing blow, Turles arched his hands together. "Fooled you! Stupid alien!"<p>

Nail dug his heels in the ground, jumping through Turles' Kill Driver, while in the air Nail's forced his head deep into the kidney of Turles as the saiyan pirate crashed back to the ground.

Half his pants burned away, Nail aimed his antennae's at him, shocking the Saiyan. Turles forced his way back up despite the stinging sensation. "Weak tricks like that brought your brothers a slow painful death!"

"Never talk ill about my brothers, they fought valiantly to protect everyone and I shall do the same!"

Through the shocks Turles managed to charge his Ki in his body, with a single pounce he exited the stream of lighting toward the Nail, edging the back of his hand at him. "Like them you will surely perish to the might of a Saiyan!"

The impact forced Nail to crash beside Moori who looked worse than he did. "Forgive me Lord Moori…it seems I-I don't possess the necessary strength to overtake him…"

Taking in Nail's beaten body brought Moori to the brink of tears. "DO not blame yourself for the mistakes of others…if my passing means the Dragon Balls will never be used for any evil purpose…then I gladly accept…"

In astonishment of his selfless deed, Nail tried to sit up clutching his ribs in the process. "Then I will die trying to save you!"

"It's moments like those that really make me happy to end!" Turles screamed preparing his Calamity Blaster, the surge of energy electrifying the sky as dark in clouds loomed over the two Namekians.

"I won't allow it!" Nail pushed himself up struggling to maintain his speed as he flew through the air charging his Mystic Flasher once more.

* * *

><p>Goku crashed near the edge of the barley quarter half of the ring, moving his eyes overheard he saw Piccolo preparing to finish him off with his Special Beam Cannon.<p>

"Last time I made a hold near your chest, now how would you like one on your face?!"

Goku kipped up, blasting towards him, with his Kamehameha forming in his hands as he flew. "Piccolo this decides the world's fate!"

In that split second, Goku's peripheral vision caught his friend Krillin headed toward him covered in rags, with a blind rage in his eyes. "Kr-Krillin!?"

"Raggghhhhh!" Krillin shriek forming a Destructo Disk.

Unable to dodge with both attacks aimed for him, Goku began to think which one he'll target his Kamehameha, while the other one would succeed killing him. _I can't choose my best friend. Then it has to be Piccolo, at least he'll be gone for good._

* * *

><p>Turles pushed his Calamity Blaster forward, only he didn't aim it at him, he targeted at the injured Moori.<p>

"Lord Moori!" Nail abandoned his attack, quickly flying to intercept it on behalf of his brother, throwing himself in the middle of the Calamity Blaster's way, he felt himself being burnt away, a smile showing as he protected his lord, but quickly replaced with horror as the Calamity Blaster didn't detonate on him just yet, it kept its run away path toward Moori and the Dragon Ball finally reaching the ground exploding in a shrill of ear shattering noise, Turles's laugh echoing as it did.

* * *

><p>"Do it Krillin, I rather die by my best friend-" Right before Goku's sight, Krillin's head exploded as the Special Beam Cannon went right through him.<p>

"Foolish minion, I alone will avenge my father and kill Goku! If you can't understand that then I have no use for you!"

"PICCOLO!" Goku finally unlocking his Super Saiyan transformation as his tears fell on Krillin's decapitated body below him. His Ki multiplied in size and power, targeting his Kamehameha at his rival, no longer caring about mercy. "I WILL KILL YOU! NO MORE CHANCES!"


	32. Chapter 32: If Angels Could Die

**Chapter 32: If Angels Could Die**

*Hyperbolic Time Chamber*

Bulma fell to her knees sobbing loudly for her parent's death, where they once stood along with the countless others humans, was only a faint smoke leaving the area. She only stared at Videl, her mouth ready to let out fanatic insults, instead she hiccupped and cried into her hands.

Gohan was lost for words, he began to think of a way to reprimand Videl but failed to find any appropriate words.

"I never meant…to take it this far…I'm so sorry." Videl whispered trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"You're excuses don't mean a damn thing!" Bulma rose up, her mascara running down her face. "A demon just like Piccolo, that's what you are now!"

Videl took a step back, afraid of hearing anything more. "Shut up! I tried to save us, it was for the greater good!"

Daitan growled at Videl, barking threateningly, as she tried to get near him.

"Not you too…"

"Videl….how could you…" Gohan kept his head low unwilling to see her. "I had hope you…"

"I told you, it's all Piccolo's fault! I just did the only thing that needed to be done!"

Bulma made her way over to Videl earning a slap from her. "Why didn't you die instead?"

"I had hope you…" Gohan repeated as he let his own tears fall.

Images of Piccolo, Sitar, Rhaita, Oboe, Spopovich and Yamu flashed before her eyes their crimes kept targeting Videl, shaking violently as her fears emerged all at once.

"Fuck you all! I went through worse things than any of you! All this world did was prepare me for what needed to be done, it was either us or them! Deaths are necessary in this world!" Videl stuffed her ears with her hands, as the insults from Bulma, the disappointments from Gohan and the barking from Daitan made her run out the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in tears.

Gohan was about to chase after her, but Bulma's cries made him stay by her side.

Leaving the three behind her, her mind kept ringing with their voices, repeating the same thing as she flew away from the Lookout.

Speeding alone against the rising wind, closing her eyes from the darken skies, a sense of dread filled her mind as she struggled to convince herself to erase the guilt.

_Videl, we're so ashamed of you…_

"Dad?"

_Our little girl gone turned into a deviant…_

"Mom?"

_We raised you better than that, why did you turn your back away from your friends?_

"I-I…I wanted to avenge your lives, those weren't people anymore! Please…stop crying!"

_Videl forget all about us…we no longer have a daughter…_

"Don't say that! I need you! I…NEED…YOU!"

The images of her parents faded from her mind once her eyes opened, looking frantically around. Her heart began beating fast, blasting away land formations in random directions hoping to find them behind one. "Come out! Stop hiding from me!"

Landing on the ground she kept pounding away at anything in sight. "Come out! You didn't mean that, I needed you, I fought for you both! You can't be real telling me all this!" She pounded the hard ground over and over again, stopping as the harden knuckles of her hands bled heavily. "This isn't a dream…"

Rushing toward the sea, she drowned her hands in, hoping in some way it would wash away her sins. "Get out already, why won't you wash away!?" Her eyes kept glued to her hands stained with blood, scrubbing her hands harder she kept seeing more blood appear. "I'm not going to hell, I'm not a bad person, it's all a lie!"

Cupping some water in her hands she splashed it upon herself hoping she would awaken. The water rippled, she let out a shrilling cry upon witnessing everyone she just destroyed in the water's reflection, staring at her face that showed a delight in killing. "Is this God telling me the truth…" Punching away the water she fled away, not daring to hear the answer. _Tien I need you_

* * *

><p>*World Martial Arts Tournament*<p>

Piccolo was too slow to escape the Kamehameha's increased speed and width. "Don't expect an easy win, I haven't begun to show the full extent of my power!" He braced himself for impact as the wave climaxed and reached him, a huge ray of blue was seen from afar in the sky. The blue light managed to outshine Goku's Golden aura for a moment until it sped along for higher elevation, the wave kept going forward toward the sky with Piccolo at the front of it, too closed to the powerful force to move himself free. "My life will not end! I'm unbeatable, even this attack won't be able to finish me off!" His voice was silenced as he left the atmosphere now, his back struck the moon far into space as the Kamehameha went right through it as well.

Goku maintained his arms at his side, certain Piccolo would be back. "Better use my time wisely and lend a hand to my friends." Taking this moment he located Roshi and Chiaotzu's location he sped off to help them before Piccolo arrived.

With his newfound strength he managed to arrive sooner than he expected overlooking at the still ever large crowd. He made his entrance known by sending a few kicks scattering the infected ones from reaching his friends any closer.

"Goku is that you? What happen to your hair?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Don't really know how to explain it, but the same thing happen to Raditz back on Planet Namek. His hair turns golden and a surge of power erupts, he called it being a Super Saiyan." Goku explained while knocking down every human in the blink of an eye as he marched forward.

_As always Goku keeps finding ways to surpass his enemies, there's no telling how far he's go when breaking his limitations. _Roshi observed.

Dende came out of hiding at seeing the loud shrieks die down by every second Goku defeated them. "Goku! He's really going to end all this misery!"

"That's right, Goku is the one who will end everything for good!" Roshi rejoiced.

Chiaotzu ascended upward, searching for his friend's energy. "Tien needs help guys! We have to go to him!"

Dende observed them their sluggish movements. "You're exhausted, here let me heal you first."

Both members of the Z fighters were astounded at seeing all their wounds disappear with their stamina returning.

"That's an incredible power!" Chiaotzu said in awe.

Roshi patted Dende's back in a friendly manner. "Thank you young one, I'm glad to hear at least one of you is on our side."

Dende shy away from the compliments. "Th-thank you, I was nothing really."

Goku came back after a while having defeated the infected humans easily. "They should be up in a couple of hours, it's time to put this nightmare to rest, Dende think you can help me out once more?"

"It be my pleasure Goku." Dende went to work right away, as his friends stood by eager to begin fighting again.

In the middle if the healing process, Goku's eyes flashed over to an incoming blast. "Watch out Piccolo's back!" Goku grabbed Dende and dodged with the others in time.

"Damn it, he's here a lot sooner than I expected!" Goku raged.

Dende widen his eyes as he saw an identical image of his brother's back in his own home world. "Nail? Is that you?"

Piccolo focused his attention at the young Namekian hiding behind Goku's leg. "A fellow being I assume. Then that does answer my question, there are other Dragon Balls elsewhere in this universe."

_Can't let Piccolo get his hands on my friends! I have to lead him away! _Not fully recovered Goku's reflexes were still sharp as he assumed position to fire a couple of energy waves.

Roshi and Chiaotzu stood by their old friend preparing their own attacks.

"My father already killed you two, it's fitting I undo Shenron's work and use the other Dragon Balls for my own use!"

"Dende run now!" Goku shouted as he jumped along with his friends to battle the Piccolo in midair.

Obliging Dende ran toward the Tournament Stadium, shaking the fear of an evil Namekian before him. _The Super Namek still lives_

* * *

><p>*Namek*<p>

Turles landed softly on the tallest formation of rock that floated above Namek's waters. The entire island along with a few neighboring ones were torn apart to rubble as the contents simply floated as well. "How sad to see their strongest warrior give their life up for a lowly old fool."

"Lord Turles!"

Daiz, Amond and Cacao arrived on the scene floating in midair.

"You're too late to kill the Namekian, I managed to do the deed myself." Turles said. "Fail your mission again and I will simply erase you with a flick of my wrist. Do I make myself clear?"

The others nodded. "We were sidetracked by a huge power, it broke our scouters." Amond admitted.

"We are the mightiest warriors across the galaxy, excuses are grounds for termination!" Turles growled. "Unfortunately that fool destroyed the seed of the Tree of Might. Head back to the ship and grabbed another!"

"I'll volunteer Lord Turles." Cacao sped off using his thrusters.

Daiz whistled at the scene. "That was a quite a show, you planning on headed toward the source of that power?"

"I don't possess that necessary power to attack yet, no doubt it was a Saiyan…the other power I sense seems similar to the one I fought." He looked toward the spot where Nail and Moori once were.

He saw their dead bodies leave with the current, Turles rejoiced over his victory as he waited for the Tree to be planted. "Not long now, then I'll pay a visit to these Super Saiyans myself!"

Daiz and Amond saw seven round objects made of stone floating away from them, wondering what they were.

* * *

><p>*World Martial Arts Tournament*<p>

The two remaining Z fighters stayed behind, Tien and Yamcha split up tackling on Rhaita and Oboe respectively each side battling for an upper hand in their fast paced trading. With their confidence increased thanks to Goku's Super Saiyan transformation, as well using Krillin's death as motivation to continue fighting to the death, prompted each one to bring out their attacks.

"Double Dodon Ray!"

"Kamehameha times three!"

Rhaita swooped in between the attacks and her brother. "About time you're making this fight interesting, maybe I'll let you live a couple of extra seconds!"

Oboe curled his arms together. "Enough, don't anger them, they draw their inner strength from their emotions!" He let loose a white circle on the stadium entrance right above both fighters.

"Look out!" Tien tackled Yamcha in time, as Oboe's Pressure Burst denoted releasing a white ray of light that blew upward for the sky.

Easily avoiding both attacks now, Rhaita fired a couple of shots their way. "Gullible and stupid, what a perfect name for you guys!"

It was Yamcha's turn to help Tien as he noticed his friend sprawled on the floor. "Don't worry man, we'll get out of this alive!" He picked Tien up and dash upward, only to run into Oboe in the air and sent them back down with a hard smack.

"Wouldn't you agree, selfishly fighting for your pride is quite a cost to your health?"

"This isn't about our pride, it's about our home being picked apart by thugs like you!" Yamcha countered as he and Tien halted with their Ki right above the ground.

"For all the people you killed and infected, it's worth every strain on our bodies to defeat you for good!" Tien said as well.

"Yeah because risking your lives for strangers really makes sense. Look at you both, I heard the long haired fool died fighting to protect a city that ended up being destroyed by Piccolo a year later." Rhaita eyes dashed to Tien now. "Your legs are broken, you spent your time and energy protecting a little girl and a mutt. That will perish eventually."

"You won't ever get it so why bother explaining it to you, we prefer to let our fists do the talking!" Yamcha went into a fixed charging position. "You'll see the power of what we can do! Kaio-Ken times six!"

A red fiery aura surrounded his everybody surprising everyone as his power skyrocketed to new heights.

"I refuse to accept a word can-"

Oboe was immediately punched across the stadium width.

"Not really what most people say but hell I'll take it!" Yamcha immediately flew toward him bringing out a wide array of punches and kicks that brought Oboe to his knees as he began analyzing a strategy to counter with.

"Big mistake ignoring me!" Rhaita returned her eyes back at Tien too late as she crashed on the grass, flipping back up she again fell victim to Tien's Dodon Ray, the attack bought the earthling a moment to raise his Ki.

She seemed unfazed for the most part as her left shoulder showed a hole made by his attack. "You won the chance to have your arms broken now." She responded coldly.

Tien flew right at her, using his Four Witches Technique, in an instant Rhaita tore off her left arm and regrew a new one, soaring for the skies she began to attack with all limps with Tien blocking with his four arms.

* * *

><p>Piccolo evaded each grouped fists and kicks descending on him, efficiently exploiting every openings through their offenses Piccolo knocked away Goku, Roshi and Chiaotzu. He pursued Dende now, "Come here you little runt!"<p>

Dende ran faster but stopped upon being dragged backward by Piccolo's extended arm twisting around his ankle shattering it, he cried in pain as it did.

"No more running away from me!" Piccolo barked,

"Dende no!" Goku sped forward kicking Piccolo away. "You monster he's a child, how can you do that to your own kind, don't you even care?!" He asked as he dropped a couple more hits.

Piccolo broke through with a wild swing followed by clawed strikes aimed at the center of Goku's stomach, forcing the warrior to back down in excruciating pain.

"Quick stall him until Goku recovers!" Roshi ordered Chiaotzu as they focused their attacks at Piccolo.

"Is that all?" Piccolo asked as he was pelted with a Kamehameha and Dodon Ray. "This is how it's done!" He threw a Light Grenade ahead of himself exploding the two fighters as they dropped down unconscious.

_That earlier Kamehameha from Goku must have done more damage than I thought. _Piccolo cast a look at Dende who began to heal his ankle. Piccolo jumped and landed on Dende's right arm shattering it completely. "Can't have you use that ability on these pests!"

"Why are you so cruel?" Dende asked as he sniveled.

Grabbing Dende from his neck he brought him close to his face. "Because these humans don't deserve to rule themselves, they have no place in my world! You'll see soon enough when they all die….ahhhh!"

Goku's Kamehameha took Piccolo off his feet dropping Dende in the process. "Hurry get out of here now!"

Goku slammed Piccolo each time he rose back up in rapid succession, regaining his own footing Piccolo shot a few energy waves at him. Easily dodging them he flew under Piccolo's Light Grenade kicking at his lower base.

Once down the Namekian felt prey to Goku's multiple haymakers, each one flooding pain throughout his face, unwillingly to stay down any longer. Piccolo lashed out a mouth wave taken Goku by surprise. He drop at his left side as his right was scorched entirely. He could only watch in pain as Piccolo stood before him.

"This attack should have killed you the day your brother arrived!" He brought two fingers to his forehead, as his energy crackled around him. "Special Beam Cannon!"

* * *

><p>Oboe mistakenly caught Yamcha's Kaio-Ken enhanced fist, only to reel his own arms back in pain, Yamcha flung him down the stadium bleaches with a knee quickly turned to a kick at Oboe's face.<p>

"Dumb freak fell for it!" Yamcha exclaimed, dropping both feet into his ribs.

Oboe tighten his fingers around his ankles, throwing him backward a couple of rows up front. "I shall prolong your suffering, no mortal will ever overcome the strength that we possess!"

Jumping back up, Yamcha paced up the steps, his Kaio-Ken aura returned once again. "How about facing a Kaio-Ken times seven Wolf Fang Fist!"

Having a difficulty avoiding his strikes, as fabric of his black cloak began to be covered in five clawed rips, Oboe's feet kept going up by each step of the stadium rows, until his back was against the wall. Narrowly missing a swipe, watching it break the wall in one blow, Oboe contemplated a tactic.

"You're a frail individual, not even fit for combat. I was correct, you're a moronic effeminate male with a horrible disfigurement."

Losing his cool, Yamcha halted his speed, charging up his fist for a knockout. Oboe took advantage of Yamcha's slowed up reflexes spinning his leg mid way across his face, before turning around with the other leg to kick at him.

"Tell me has your nociceptors transmitted the stimulus to your body by my elaborate techniques?" Oboe asked in an amused tone.

"In English!" Yamcha shouted, as he grabbed his left arm.

"That was English, I'll shape it to what fits in your vocabulary." Oboe cleared his throat and brought an unexpected open faced palm across the bandit's cheek. "Are you in pain from the ass kicking I gave you?"

Ignoring the remarks, Yamcha slowly got in the battle, needing to relax his body from the Kaio-Ken use, he began to calm his mind. _I'm not fighting for myself, it's to protect Bulma and my friends, that's what Goku will say_

Oboe proceeded to keep Yamcha grounded with his Spiraling Laser.

With a cleared mind, his dodging quickly turned into a flight trying to avoid the attack as the laser made a pattern on the ground as it traced for Yamcha.

"Futile, I command the wind, allow me to demonstrate!" Oboe closed his eyes moving his arms to and fro, soon the Spiraling Laser began to pick up the pace making hard turns, going across and back, taking a left following him wherever he ran off to, all the while the wind began to slow Yamcha's flight.

"I'm not going to play cat and mouse!" Yamcha did a 360 turn bringing his arm forward with his palm facing the sky. "Let me show you a real move! Spirit Ball!" A bright yellow sphere of Ki was seen and flew off toward Oboe.

Leaping off the stands in a hurry, he hastily tried to kill him with his Spiraling Laser. "He can manipulate his Ki's velocity and movements?!"

Noticing the decreasing wind pressure as well as the diminished speed, Yamcha allowed a brief smirk. "Where's all your talk now? Here try this new trick I learn!"

The Spirit Ball expanded three times, almost striking Oboe's back with the added space. Yamcha quickly dash across the grass almost forgetting about the Spiraling Laser.

Leaping away from the guiding attacks, they met for a moment in the air, bashing their heads at one another before dropping down again running from their attacks as the ball and laser continued.

Yamcha began to sweat heavily as his lungs took in extra oxygen still unrecovered from his Kaio-Ken, he leapt from one end to another keeping his attack in control. Oboe began to feel drained from his prolong Ki attack as his energy began to sap away not use to maintaining it for so long.

Sidestepping out of the way, the Spiraling Laser arched up before returning its aim for Yamcha.

"Face it human, you are the lowest of all the homo sapiens!" Oboe commented.

The Spirit Ball went under Oboe's legs as he took a risky jump.

"I'm not going to quit ever again!" Yamcha shouted.

Each of their attacks went targeting each other, as both fighters concentrated for one another moving their arms in equal pace as they ran on both halves of the tournament ring side.

"Believe me you are taking your final breath!" Oboe said as he turned the corner.

"I plan to live long enough to spit on your grave!" Yamcha turned to Oboe's direction, meeting in the middle they traded blows with their legs and knees while controlling their respective attacks with both hands.

Yamcha spotted his Spirit Ball incoming for the base of Oboe's head, while Oboe stared at his Spiraling Laser about to go through Yamcha's spine.

"Go to hell!" They screamed in unison.

* * *

><p>Tien's fists went through the air missing Rhaita, she attacked his unguarded mid section with ease. "Put off by your inevitable failure from last time?"<p>

"It won't be like last time, I've been training for this day!" He unleashed multiple hard hits with his Machine Gun Punch, attacking with all four arms she dropped from the air only to catapult herself up using her own head to struck Tien's jaw.

"You're proving to be more annoying than last time, even then you'll die in the end!" Catching two off his back arms, she slid them back at his own face before taking him off the air with an elbow sent at his kidneys.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien fired from his upside down fall.

About to override his attack with her Active Cosmic, she realized ten green energy blasts coming at her from left and right. Instantly recognizing them. "That's my Scatter Grace attack, he mimicked it!" As she was struck she forgot to account Tien's extra two arms that were responsible for it.

Tien fell first on the small broken shaped ring, Rhaita fell second on the hard grass next to him. Each forcing themselves up again, upon noticing each other's presence both launched again.

"Scatter Grace!"

"Scatter Grace!"

Both moves collided each fighter was thrown around the ground once the explosion made contact with them, their bodies each bruised heavily.

"It's getting to be that time when I crack up and simply blow up this entire area!" Rhaita screamed with an angry look on her face.

Tien flew slightly above. "I dissected your fighting style, I'm mentally prepared for any techniques!" His middle eye open widely as veins appeared.

Leaning on her heels Rhaita snorted as she rose her crackling arm. "Don't pull an Oboe on me, I get enough nerdy talk from him. All I need is my Ki to finish this!"

Tien flew in readying to use his Volleyball Fist. "I may be out powered but a true martial artist relies on his mind to win!"

Already to throw her charged attack, Tien's extra arms went on his face. "Solar Flare!"

She fired the wrong way as she hurried to rub her eyes. "I really hate that move!"

Flying overhead he landed his combination using each fist without any let up, just when he was about to land the next hit, Rhaita's fingers landed on his left eye and the other in his middle eye. "That's my Solar Flare." She replied with a grin while kicking him away.

Realizing he was defenseless, Tien braced himself for her attack still blinded and hurt.

"Dodon Ray!"

Rhaita skidded over when the attack reached her back. "But how you couldn't possibly done that!"

Tien managed to open his middle eye slightly at the figure running to him, gasping loudly as she knelt. "..Vi-Videl….You're safe!" He quickly grew worried again glancing at her puffy eyes and trembling body. "What's wrong Videl?"

She sniffed a few times before kneeling to his face. "Promise me you won't hate me when I tell you."

Tien nodded struggling to sit up.

"Well it started when Bulma and Gohan's mom came to rescue us, we were trapped in some weird room with thousands of those infected humans, Gohan wanted to knock them away and I-"

Rhaita interrupted them when she flooded the two in energy blasts. "Enjoy dying painfully together!"

Tien shielded Videl with his body in time, taking the most damaged, Videl recovered quickly as Rhaita charged toward her jabbing her with her fists, only concentrated for her face.

Releasing a couple of blasts Videl got some distance away looking for a way to rescue Tien.

"Maybe he'll die from loss of blood before I get to him!" Rhaita stepped out with a devilish grin.

Videl angrily dash toward her, failing to land a hit, Rhaita dropped her with a fist and began to smash her fist repeatedly in her face. Videl's screams were heard prompting Tien to force his body up.

Tien brought his right hand up, focusing his entire spirit energy into it. _I can tell I won't survive much longer, I better do what I can for all my friends, my home, it comes down to this. Yamcha…Master Roshi…Goku…this is it for me. I'll avenge everyone's life! Chiaotzu I will never forget you for everything we been through, please don't die. Please protect this world and Videl._ His hands trembled as they bulged with veins.

Videl bit down on Rhaita's forearm earning a hard left from her. "Stupid girl. I hate you so much! For mocking me!" She began to rise upward. "For injuring me repeatedly!" Her hands burned with Ki as she brought them up. "Even killing Sitar!" Her own hands began to burn with the amount of energy she put into it finally she released it at Videl.

"To protect my friends! Do you hear me? I'll give up even my own life!" Tien shouted catching Rhaita's attention, pointing his hands toward her a single tear fell from him. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rhaita's heart began to beat fast as she understood what kind of technique it was. "No a Kamikaze attack!"

She was a second too late to escape as Tien's attack completely engulfed her, even her own attack was extinguished inside it, shading every area in a tint of yellow, Videl had to shield her face away from the bright light, after a long silence the light faded with the dust cloud. She witnessed Rhaita's body plummet to the ground.

Videl managed to crawl over to Tien who fell to the earth face first. "It's over she will never harm you or anyone else, I did it…"

"No Tien! Please tell me you're going to be alright!" She held him sit up once she made it to him.

His vision became blurry as every bone in his body ached, his body became cold a second later as he wheeze as if he was losing breathe.

"You can't give up, please keep fighting to stay alive!" She looked around desperately, the sky became gloomy and dark, starting the cold rain, each drop of water slid into their wounds, stinging in pain as they stared at each other. Videl kept shivering uncontrollably at Goku's and Piccolo's power. She picked up Gohan's energy signature closing in on them with three others which she assumed were Bulma's, Daitan's and Gohan's mother.

"Just wait a little while longer Tien, I can feel your friends coming over." She said sullenly as tears began to streak down. "They're…they're good people…"

"You…ar-are too Videl." Tien said with a sad smile. "I wan-want to stay thank you…"

Videl blinked through her tears. "For what?"

"For being there…when I was in my lowest point…you-you gave me a purpose to continue…I was lo-lost then you found and save me…" Tien said as the rain concealed his own tears.

"Tien! No please not you too!" Videl stammered as she hugged him tighter. "I won't let you go." She whispered.

"That final attack took everything out of me, my life is withering away I can't be here with you anymore." He answered her as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Please dry those tears…it's going to be ok…"

"NO! I already lost my parents! I can't lose you either! PLEASE!" She pushed her face to Tien's chest. "Don't leave me all alone, I can't get through it without you!"

"I'll…be watching you…from above Videl…I'll treasure my moments we had toget…together…" Tien whispered.

Videl took a final look at her guardian, too afraid to speak.

"Keep training…for everyone's sake…you're their protector now…watch over Daitan for me, I'm sorry…I won't be able to say my goodbyes to everyone…thank you both for my…smile and….my memories…you make me…proud of you…"

Videl's eyes widen in despair, as she recalled her murderous spree in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Tien finally closed his eyes, his arms slowly stopped embracing her as they fell to his sides as his head fell on top of Videl's shoulder. Videl felt lonely than ever before as she wept even harder as she looked up at the raining sky.

Gohan, Bulma, Chi Chi and Daitan arrived they stood at the farther end, seeing Tien and Yamcha's dead bodies. When Videl saw them she flew away in tears, Bulma ran over to Yamcha's body while Daitan ran over to Tien. Gohan was about to say something until Chi Chi placed a firm grip on her son's shoulder.

Oboe's head was missing from his body, while Yamcha was torn in half from his spine. Bulma fell to her knees weeping for him as he cupped Yamcha's head, she closed his eyelids with her fingers. "You left me again…why did you have to fight…I-I love you…" Out of the corner of her eye, something shiny fell from Yamcha's pocket. Picking it up she wept even harder upon realizing what it was, her fingers closed onto a wedding ring. "That's why you didn't come to Master Roshi's island all those years back, you were in the city saving your money to buy me this…" She gave him a kiss on his lips remembering the first day they met. "Please forgive me Yamcha."

"Piccolo will pay!" Gohan screamed as his power exploded along with his anger, flying toward Piccolo intent on killing him.

"Gohan come back!" Chi Chi quickly flew for her son.

* * *

><p>The loud explosion stirred Goku up, turning onto his back he saw Piccolo heavily panting from his Special Beam Cannon. "…No that fool got in my way!"<p>

Goku cough lightly he got to his feet shaking once again at who took the hit for him. "Dende, you weren't supposed to be another casualty!"

"He was going to kill you." Dende managed to breathe out. "You gave up your life for me, when Cold was about to kill me, now I repaid you."

Piccolo laughed again. "One of my kind giving up their life for a human?" Piccolo fired another blast at him. "Abomination like yourself has no business in my world then."

Goku hit it away, grabbing Dende he flew the opposite direction, flying through trees determined to take him someplace safe. "Dende, you have to pull through, I'll get you somewhere safe until you can heal yourself!" He felt something wet drip on his hands, he looked at him in his arms. "...No not again!"

The young Namekian child stopped breathing as a giant hole in his chest was too much for him to fight.

Sadden by this, Goku quickly cried as well unable to feel Tien's and Yamcha's power anywhere either. Turning around catching Piccolo by surprise he rammed his entire body into him, Dende slipped through his hands as Piccolo retaliated with a large Ki blast. In blind rage the Saiyan embraced his heritage as he pounding his hate and sadness away cursing the day his showed mercy to his nemesis.

Piccolo couldn't sense Rhaita's or Oboe's power either, the lone Namekian's rage only intensified as their emotions clashed with one another simultaneously their fists connected soon followed by another explosion, large enough that the island exploded.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for updating after a long while. You have to bear with me for these few months, since college and homework are taking up a lot of my time. Thank you to all for reading and reviewing, keep it coming.<em>


	33. Chapter 33: Ending The Era

**Chapter 33: Ending The Era **

Bulma had thrown a capsule at the last moment, in the blink of an eye the trees and land disappeared completely, a light engulfed Piccolo and Goku as they battled. Her Capsule Corp hovercraft had escaped away in time, nearly being caught in the explosion. She gasped, frantically checking her body to see if she was missing anything.

Daitan barked angrily too confused at what just transpired.

"I'm just as clueless as you." Bulma admitted, hovering over the island where she used to come with her friends. "There's no time to daydream though." She maneuvered for the sea when she spotted what she was looking for.

Through her windshield, Tien's, Yamcha's, and Dende's bodies were floating along the waves, Roshi and Chiaotzu were semi-conscious as their eyes fought to stay open. The sea pushed them away every second, she opened the door and began to gather them inside the hovercraft. "Oh Goku, please stop this before more people have to die."

"Dende is dead, we can't recreate the Dragon Balls now." Roshi admitted sadly.

Daitan whimpered upon Tien's lifeless body being brought inside, going over to his master's face licking him in hope he would awaken.

"It won't work, I'm sorry buddy but there's nothing we can do about him anymore." Bulma's words echoed in her head at seeing Yamcha's dead body. She quickly pulled out five white blankets spreading them over each three.

Daitan went to Tien's side, laying close to him whimpering loudly, Chiaotzu sat near his old friend weeping once more.

Bulma cried herself for their predicament. Heading for the controls, she flew far away to find a safe area, waiting for the outcome.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I don't want to see this anymore." Gohan scanned the sea as thousands of the black water mist infected humans polluted the water with their blood and corpses. "Why did Piccolo have to be bad, why couldn't be good and help us! It's not fair we all have to suffer!"<p>

His knuckles turned even whiter at squeezing the Power Pole. "I'll find a way to avenge every life, I'll die alongside dad if I have to!"

His aura widen fiercely making tidal waves. At the center of Goku's and Piccolo's fight, he could see large tsunami's being created at every second as they fought in a high speed rush. Having trouble to get through the waves, Gohan powered up to his maximum, readying his father's attack. "Ka-me-ha-me-haaaaa!" The light blue wave pushed through every wall of water it came in contact with.

The harsh rain turned into a storm, the gloomy setting reflected perfectly the emotion of every living human left. Gohan could see his father's pained expressions, while Piccolo's demented scowl send a chill to his back.

Goku was sent across the tidal waves, by a spinning kick from Piccolo. "You see now, anything you try I will withstand and inflict you with imaginable pain!" Piccolo prepared his next technique, the flash of blue caught his attention in time. Kicking the Kamehameha up toward sky. "Son of Goku! Watch me as I brutally break your father before I kill him!"

"Stop talking about my father!" Gohan let loose a sharp firing of energy barrages.

"I can talk down to anyone I please, even that dog of a mother you have!" Piccolo speared upward dropping a bombing wave of energy projectiles.

"Gohan control yourself, don't let Piccolo rule your emotions!" Goku flew in intercepting a Light Grenade, as it blew in his face.

"Dad!" Gohan hurried to him, until Piccolo appeared kneeing his stomach, with his movements halted, Piccolo made two identical burn marks in Gohan's arm with his eye beams.

"Did you find that painful? Wait until I completely decimate even your very soul!" Piccolo lifted his clawed hand targeting Gohan's face.

* * *

><p>Hearing his son's screams, prompted an angry growl from Goku as he smeared off the blood from his face, his skin became burnt from the Light Grenade's heat. "Piccolo!" He reacted quickly dashing across the waters taking Piccolo's arms away from his son. "Never lay a hand on my son ever again!"<p>

The Namekian's mouth was dealt a hard fist from the enraged Super Saiyan. One of Piccolo's fans broke away from his jaw. Goku used his Meteor Combination on Piccolo, letting his punches and kicks exploded rapidly. "For all that you done, I will never show you mercy again!" Goku kicked Piccolo up, flying behind him he slammed him toward the sea bed preparing his Kamehameha wave.

From the sea bed Piccolo laughed "Don't tell me, the great Goku is finally realizing his error of letting me live! Just by your threat you condemned yourself to an eternity of damnation once I sent you to hell!"

"I'm prepared to suffer the consequences just to free Earth from your clutches!" Goku screamed as he fired his Kamehameha.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi spotted her son lying face first against the waters. Diving toward him she pulled him up and gasped at her son's face. "…What did that…monster do to you?!"

Weakly opening his eyes, Gohan felt his face where Piccolo's claws impaled him, a small part of his skin was missing with a large scar made over the bottom of his left eye. "I'll be fine mom, I'm not going to cry about this and neither should you, and we need to stop Piccolo now!"

"Absolutely not young man you're staying out of this, your father and I will handle him!" Chi Chi argued back

"Mom! I'm not a helpless child…" Gohan looked away from her gaze to the fight. "I'm growing up, soon you won't be able to tell me what to do anymore!" He burst across the waves determined to help his father,

"Gohan get back here now!" She raced off to stop him.

* * *

><p>The Kamehameha brought the waves upward, falling on Goku for the moment, he gasped out loud as giant green fist rose from the depths hurling him away.<p>

"Goku!" Piccolo's voice boomed all over, his head poked out from the sea followed by the rest of his growing body. "I remember how much fun I had when you were just a small speck of dust before me!" Piccolo fully emerged from the sea as a giant, his legs reached the bottom of the sea, the water's surfaced reached up to his calves.

Goku recalled when he fought this form in the past, readying himself about to mimic the same maneuvers in the past. "I defeated you back then and today won't be any different!" He flew in his golden aura surrounded him as he aimed himself for Piccolo's mouth.

"Fool I'm more deadly than before!" Piccolo widen his jaw as a mouth blast flew right out.

Goku made a hard spiraling turn in the second he saw the incoming blast. "You're not the only one who's been training hard!" He flew right around Piccolo's next Mouth Blast firing an energy beam at Piccolo's forehead.

As it connected it made no impact on Piccolo's skin. "Really was that going to hurt me?" He kicked his leg up from the water hitting Goku across the sea for miles.

"I have to expect anything from him." Goku rubbed away the blood from his vision, seeing piccolo's behemoth size coming for him in alarming speed.

"Got you in my sight!"

"Then I'll do something about that!" Goku used his Solar Flare. Nearing the blinded Namekian he punched his torso once at seeing Piccolo's hand about to punch him away, he flew over to Piccolo's neck, once again moving away kicking at Piccolo' shin. "Your size just made you one big target for my attacks!" Following up by moving at every part of Piccolo's upper body attacking away.

Piccolo exploded his aura creating a large hurricane stumbling Goku's attacks. "Then prove to me you're willing to die for this worthless planet!" Piccolo's fist easily knocked Goku to the bottom of the sea, the force created more tidal waves as the world began to shake. The Black Mist Infected humans who were on different parts of the world felt the giant tremors howling in search for food.

Sliding on the sea bed, Goku's head hit one of the underwater volcanoes creating a large explosion triggering other inactive volcanoes to erupt. _'This isn't happening, the whole world is beginning to fall apart!' _Goku's thoughts were interrupted as Piccolo's feet disappeared from the water, looking up at the sea he witnesses Piccolo hovering up, moving his antennae's below him. _'I got to get away from the water!'_

Predicting Piccolo's plan, Goku flew up gasping for oxygen. Piccolo's antennas fired off an electric attack on the sea, the amount of power he summoned carried almost throughout the entire ocean as the water was the perfect conductor. Countless fish and sea animals floated up dead and fried as a result.

"Got you!" Piccolo's right hand reached out grabbing Goku's legs in his palm. With one squeeze he made the Super Saiyan cry out in pain as he felt his bones beginning to give way. "I told you, you're nothing before me!"

"Shining Friday!"

'_Wait I heard that attack before!' _Piccolo's left ear took the blast. "Ragggghhhhhhh!" He knelt down, one hand falling toward the sea bed while the other still had Goku but his grasp was weaken. "Raditz! Come out here!" Piccolo eyes showed rage seeing Gohan was the one responsible. "You again!?"

"You leave my daddy alone!" Gohan's power dramatically increased as he engulfed himself in a white flash, homing in toward Piccolo's right eye.

Thinking quickly Piccolo threw Goku in Gohan's path causing father and son to collide. "Idiot! Your father never taught you the proper tactics for fighting!" Piccolo recovered and slammed them both up the sky. "Now you'll end up dead for his failure!" He fired a huge Ki blast at them.

"Nooooo!" Chi Chi frantically pushed her husband and son away from danger, she flew far away pulling on their arms.

"Perfect, another member from Goku's family to be added to the death toll!" Piccolo flew toward them extended his arms for the fleeing Chi Chi.

Being chased, Chi Chi travelled in circles, turns, any way she could think of trying to get Piccolo's arms tangled up. "You're a monster, what have these two have done to earn your cruelty?"

Knowing in advance what she planned, Piccolo used the multi-form surrounding her in a triangle shaped. "They stand in my way for domination!" The three said simultaneously.

Gohan and Goku awoke from their slumber spotting three Piccolo's, they hovered in their own readying for a fight to the death.

"Alright we have to fight all out, Chi Chi don't be scared and Gohan make me proud son I know you're strong enough to fight." Goku encouraged his family.

* * *

><p><em>Kepler-62f<em>

Raditz knocked Nappa over to a passing portion of the planet, as the pitch black sky was lit by two visible golden auras that moved to and for exchanging in every second as Raditz's speed and tactical style mixed with Nappa's strength and experience.

Vegeta and Tarble appeared far away by Instant Transmission. "No mistake this battle is just as fierce as the one back in that dump of a planet Kakarot calls home." Vegeta grumbled

Tarble felt a huge weight being supported by every muscle in his body. "Whoa those two power levels are unbelievable, to think our race could be this strong!"

Vegeta was about to struck Tarble but a small part of him agreed with the development. "It started when crybaby Raditz came to Earth, followed by that dumbass Nappa, I can even feel Turles's power dwarfing mine, look at how my strength! My inheritance taken from me!"

Tarble has to restrain his brother from firing at the two, not wanting to give off their location.

"Then there's that reject Kakarot!" Vegeta blurted out, his fists curled into fists that prepared a large ball of Ki in them.

"Calm down Vegeta, ending up attacking those two won't do any good. You better wait and pick the pieces up once one of them kills the other, even the victorious Super Saiyan won't be a match for us at a weaken and injured state."

Vegeta calmed down but hung his head down as his blood boiled. "I won't resort to fighting like some sort of a coward! There has to be some way for me to achieve that power!"

Tarble gave up convincing Vegeta to let go of that dream, he cast his eyes at the battle recalling his memory of the two Saiyans.

Nappa's legs and arms went up trying to protect his face and torso from Raditz's time perfected kicks, with every second his own Super Saiyan aura began to flicker away.

"Nappa has it been made clear yet?" Raditz brought his limps back at his side, his aura still glowing brightly. "I defeated you, no more will you cause desolation of planets. Hell is where you'll go where you'll be destroyed for every second of your life!"

"Shut up! I'm a Saiyan elite, I'll always be high above you!" Nappa swayed forward with an energy wave forming.

Raditz faded once Nappa fired, catching him off guard with both feet planting his back. "I'll be a step above you and rest now, you'll surrender and die before my might!"

Nappa's fall was prolonged, being pushed farther away by absent of gravity. "No! I won't return to being a lackey anymore! I'll blow everything up with one hand!"

Raditz gave a sigh as he flew upward right at that spot above him, Nappa appeared with the Instant Transmission.

"I know every dirty trick you plan Nappa, difference is mine are superior to yours!" Raditz's weekly special barrage inflicted great damage, with each blast the older Saiyan was forced farther away, using the last once of energy for a Volcanic Explosion.

"Remember this Raditz, with the Dragon Balls gone you can't bring anyone back, their deaths are permanent."

Raditz sped across the stars, using both hands for one more concentrated energy wave. "That is no concern of mine! My brother was always the one too short sighted to grasp the understanding of death!"

Nappa fired and let his attack explode in that moment.

"A lesson I'll surely teach to you!" Raditz dropped his last attack below him, the rush of pink formed whole into stream.

Nappa's body began to push the beam away, using every ounce of strength he had left. "No more! I'll-"

Raditz cast his eyes on the purple beam that caused Nappa to explode to oblivion. "That wasn't my attack!" He sensed a rush of two powers far at a distance where Nappa used to be. "Those power levels…"

Vegeta brought hit hand back as steam flew off his index and middle fingers. "I wanted to rid of Nappa myself, you won't take my honor again!"

Raditz chuckled as he zoomed over. "I don't care who killed that oaf, while he rots in hell I'll be busy killing off anyone that brings death over to any planet of life, are you here to join him?"

"My race has been disgraced enough by low class scum and Frieza's family." Vegeta powered up to his full power. "I will achieve immortality on my own once I unlocked my true power, I'll train all day, kill anyone who stands against me! You'll be the first to feel my revenge when I become a Super Saiyan!"

"Hearing you go on about that is much of a revenge you'll get on me!" Raditz then spotted Tarble. "You found your brother too? Following in my footsteps won't bring you any success."

Vegeta gave him a smug grin. "Tarble and I plan to settle a match with you and Kakarot once we attain more power! While we fight he will disgrace Kakarot isn't that right?"

Tarble was looking at the stars when he heard his name he sighed and faced Raditz. "What he said."

Raditz was about to start when he blocked a large energy blast. "You're trying to get yourself kill already!"

Tarble paid more attention noting that Vegeta fired dangerously close to his head.

"I wanted to see where our powers stacked up." Aura lowering back down. Vegeta pressed his fingers to his forehead. "One day our fight will commence, until then you and Kakarot will live and train. A fitting end will be on your planet Earth as I destroy you along with it!"

A Double Sunday passed through the images of where Vegeta and Tarble were. Both brothers gone by Instant Transmission, they left Raditz in peace.

"Vegeta when we meet I'll be certain to lay you to rest." Raditz lost consciousness a moment later along with his Saiyan aura, his body began to drift in space.

* * *

><p>The three Namekians battled together against the banded family who were on the losing side against the giants.<p>

Chi Chi jumped on Piccolo's right hand then catapulted herself into Piccolo's peripheral vision, with one sway of her hands launching her Shattered Javelin.

"That weak attack won't damage me at all!" Piccolo mocked, blowing away the projectiles, losing sight of Chi Chi he looked around. "Come out now!"

"Over here you big troll!" Chi Chi's Kamehameha wave emerged from the sea shooting upward at Piccolo's nose.

"Dahhhhhh!" He placed one hand over his nostrils as the beam entered forth exploded in his sinuses.

Channeling her Ki she flared up her body into an explosive wave, the magnitude of energy shook Piccolo off his feet as he fell into the sea. "Take that monster!"

Piccolo flew up unharmed for the most part. "That was your full strength wasn't it?"

Chi Chi froze as she refused to answer, instead she fired a miniature Ki blast at his face.

Piccolo pushed his foot against it and soon toward Chi Chi's body, she grabbed onto his toe and climbed away before she was stepped upon. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily, my Goku will find a way to beat you!"

Piccolo laughed at her statement, bringing his giant fists up. "Hope all you want, it's the only thing you got left in this world!" Chi Chi evaded the hits in a hurried manner. "You got no more friends or family to lean upon!"

That made Chi Chi freeze. "Dad!?" Piccolo capitalized on that, punching her away from his presence.

Pushed off the air making another hurricane as Piccolo grabbed her. "Now to squeeze you to death!"

His hand only felt an Afterimage with the real Chi Chi slightly below the image. "Multiple Shattered Javelin!" Her new technique brought ten energy waves from his fingers that exploded into tiny fragments that aimed itself for Piccolo each one exploding buying her time to escape.

* * *

><p>Gohan used the tidal waves to hide, while masking his Ki, he made a sneak attack on Piccolo's copy after every successful trial.<p>

"Stop that! I'll dry the sea if I have to!" Piccolo became incensed by the small quick punches, spinning around guessing correctly where Gohan was. "Exposed now!"

"Keep thinking that!" Gohan's Power Pole grew twice the size of Piccolo. Hitting his hand with a Saturday Crush, Gohan used the other swinging the Power Pole at Piccolo's skull with all his might, breaking the Power Pole in half.

Piccolo fell face first into the sea from that hard hitting attack.

"Did I beat him?" Gohan asked himself, his question was answer while getting away from a Destructive wave. "Guess not."

Piccolo went clapping his hands in an attempted to crush Gohan. "You're weaker than you're father, you will never become a true warrior under him!"

"I learn a lot from my family more than I ever could from you!" Gohan fists bounced off Piccolo's knuckles.

The Namekian let his eyebeams out, Gohan wisely pulled Piccolo's pinky in front of him, shielding himself. Piccolo howled loudly, he tore off his pinky and regrew a new one. "I'll ruin your life by killing your parents before you just like that girl!"

Gohan tense up at the mention of Videl. _'Where did she go, I saw her fly away when I landed.'_ Absent minded now the young Saiyan felt Piccolo's elbow connect, the giant's force threw Gohan high above the clouds.

"Stay right there!" Piccolo fired another mouth cannon.

Waking up, Gohan flew headfirst toward Piccolo's head antennae's latching on them he pulled backward. "What would happen if I try this!" He pulled back again as his fingers gripped on tightly.

Piccolo fell to his knees as he fought the unbearable pain. "Curse you!" His voice was softly pitch barely audible to Gohan's ears.

"I know your weakness now, you won't be harming my mom and day ever again, just watch as my dad defeats you!" Gohan arched his back planting his feet deep into Piccolo's scalp.

Piccolo began to emit electricity like he managed with Krillin but Gohan's senses led him away firing multiple barrage waves at Piccolo's antennae's. "Boy! I will deal with you in the worse death that I can think of!" His aura blew the waters away as the visible sea bed could be seen under Piccolo's feet.

"Before you try anything, you need to make sure I'm close to you!" Gohan mocked as he fled away, a second afterward Piccolo's second double turned around firing away.

* * *

><p>Piccolo's chop was stopped once Goku grabbed the side of his index hand. "You're not as smart as before Piccolo, you're power led you to overconfidence!" He heaved Piccolo over and under him firing his Kamehameha once the Namekian was submerged in water.<p>

Piccolo's chest began to burn from the full force and energy. "Goku your attacks are nothing but bug bites to me!" Goku had to dodge Piccolo's swift demon style attacks.

"Maybe so, your size is only dangerous if your attacks managed to land." Goku found the right movement, getting between the right and middle finger, winding a hard fist toward the base of the fingers, ending with a Ki blast to both sides.

"Insolence will not be tolerated any longer!" Piccolo used his unharmed hand to charge up a Special Beam Cannon. "If you dodge this, your precious planet will pay for your cowardice!"

"That's a cheap move!" Goku retorted, he flew right at the center. "I'll just eliminate that attack from your arsenal, go Destructo Disk!" He tossed the disk slicing up Piccolo's fingers responsible for the attack, ruining his plan. "That was for Krillin!"

"Aragghhhh!" Piccolo's two fingers hit the sea making a splash, he stared coldly at his three fingered hand now as blood oozed down, Piccolo's head pivot towards him.

The Saiyan faded away after a second, reappearing with an uppercut. "You're also slower than before, I will find a way to win!" He steered his body under Piccolo's back, kicking him upward with one leg after the other after the twelve kick, Goku drove his head and fists into the middle of Piccolo's spine earning a grunting pain from the Namek. Goku carried him far away from the sea to the nearest island he spotted and slammed Piccolo on it.

"Impossible why am I'm even weaker than before!" Piccolo asked outloud, he immediately flipped on his hands as Goku went for a ground pound. "Never again! You hear me, I'll have my revenge as I stand over your broken body!"

"Piccolo I'm only going to say this once." Goku travelled straight avoiding the incoming energy wave, making through Piccolo's attacks unharmed he slammed his foot on his enemy's throat. "Shut up already!"

Realizing Goku was fighting more ferocious than usual, by how close he came to having a broken neck, Piccolo reeled his head back with a menacing stare. "Finally awakening your true feelings aren't you Saiyan? You're showing yourself to be a real opponent!"

Goku showed only hatred as his mouth curled to a devilish smile. "I've given you a chance last time, now don't expect any mercy from me, as of today you'll be obliterated!"

"Yes that's it, show me your true power, I will make my status known to all!" Piccolo called back his two copies from his multiform back into his body.

Gohan and Chi Chi paused their escape witnessing the two giant forms of Piccolo vanishing from their midst.

Piccolo shrunk back to his normal size, and regrew his two fingers "I now realize my mistake, I split up my body cutting my power to a third, now start facing my full wrath!"

In full speed and force, Piccolo aimed for Goku's head changing his target for his knees taking them from under Goku with two kicks, once the Saiyan was falling face first, Piccolo bashed his head upward at Goku's closed jaw. "Wish you weren't born yet?"

Goku responded with a close range blast.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Piccolo's face burn with a harsh heat providing an opening for Goku.

"I'll admit I'm having fun, but seeing you scream in pain feels even better!" Goku focused his Ki into his hands exploding them close into Piccolo's abdomen, creating a fierce light of yellow followed by falling debris from the land formations surrounding them.

"Goku!" Piccolo called out from the sky having escape some of the energy blasts, he slammed the back of his foot on Goku's head. "I relish in the pain I cause you, I broken your conscience and soon your will!" Back to being before him, Piccolo raised his clawed clenched hands over Goku's skull.

Goku shifted his legs and head in time "Not fast enough, your body is finally reacting to my strikes!" From his standing point his hand out.

Piccolo opened his jaw biting down into Goku's fist, hearing Goku scream as his fangs went deeper into flesh and bone.

Preparing an energy wave, Goku brought it down on Piccolo's back. "Forgive me Kami!"

Piccolo released his bite on Goku that turned to a grin, showing Goku he prepared an energy attack to counter. "He doesn't exist anymore!"

The two vanished as their energy attacks came down into the island turning it into chunks with the two fighters high above going back and forth in attacks. With each punch and kick, scenes from their fight at the World Martials Art Tournament entered their minds reminiscing to their younger days, realizing how far they came, both fighters stopped using the break to regain their breath as only the waves broke the silence between them. Then in half a blink their battle resumed again.

The large attacks they made on each other resulting in a shift of the wind creating large scale turbulence once more, then a large sound of explosions was sooner heard then seen as two waves of blue and yellow expanded until it reached the bottom of the sea.

* * *

><p>"If Goku doesn't win then it's over for us, we have no one left!" Bulma cried sullenly into her longtime friend.<p>

Chi Chi consoled her, despite her husband close to death she maintain a level of confidence in her husband. _'Goku I've been with you I saw fight against Raditz, Vegeta, Cooler. You were never scare even if the odds were opposing you every single time, you managed to live.' _Terror went through her heart when a revelation occurred to in her mind. _'Goku…has never beaten Raditz, Vegeta or Cooler….please live too, even if you can't win, run away please escape!'_

Roshi and Chiaotzu stood still in the sidelines realizing the battle was out of their league.

Gohan was angry with himself, accumulating too many injuries he was forced to lay down inside the hovercraft. _'Dad stop him, I want him dead!' _looking over at the blankets covering his father's friends. Daitan went over to him sensing his anger and began to snuggle towards him, earning a sad smile as tears fell from Gohan's eyes.

* * *

><p>*Orange Star City*<p>

Sensing the battle Videl found herself walking over dead bodies toward the spot she lost her parents but met Tien and Daitan. "It won't make a difference if you kill Piccolo, it's too late."

* * *

><p>Goku and Piccolo were both floating in the sea, their backs facing the sky, the result from their attacks had drained them of their Ki, going on will now, each one tried to be the first to move.<p>

Minutes pass like seconds with Goku being the first to gasp for air as he blinked open his eyes, wiping away the water from his face, catching sight of a red purple tint mixing in with the water, he trailed the source up which led his eyes to Piccolo bleeding from his mouth. "I put all my energy into that Kamehameha, it only injured you." Goku said weakly, he flinched as he drew his hand toward his bleeding chest. "Eye for eye and tooth for tooth I suppose."

Piccolo's ears heard everything as he slowly awoke. "…Imagine me the new King Piccolo…reduced to…to…this pitiful state!" With every word he bled some more, he covered his mouth at the end of his sentence.

Goku swam towards Piccolo flinching with every movement. "It's over Piccolo, just like last time…" Nearing his wounded enemy, Goku began smashing his fists into Piccolo's face endlessly

"That's it Goku, show the only people you have left just how demonic you are!" Piccolo laughed at every interval Goku raised his fist up.

"Why are you laughing!?" Goku kept on hitting Piccolo at the same spot. "I don't get it! You, Vegeta, Cold, and Cooler are alike, why do you take such joy in people's deaths and sufferings!" He broke his hand with that question, he switched toward his left bleeding knuckles. "Answer me!"

Piccolo's face was beyond unrecognizable as he kept laughing.

The images of his friends passed when Goku closed his eyes. He raised his golden aura fist high up for the final blow. "Answer me now!"

"When you kill me, you will understand!" Piccolo screamed, his vision faded to black after a fistful of Ki from Goku drained his Super Saiyan aura away but ended down on the demon king.

'_Chi Chi…Gohan…Bulma….Daitan…It's over now…Piccolo is dead.'_


	34. Chapter 34: Everyday Won't Last

**Chapter 34: Every Day Won't Last**

_*June, Age 763*_

Goku laid sprawl out on dry land, replaying the memories of everything that led up to this bittersweet moment.

"Goku you're alive!" Bulma announced catching her injured friend's attention. She landed the hovercraft right in the middle of the woods, rushing out with Gohan, Chi Chi, Roshi Chiaotzu and Daitan to congratulate their hero.

"Hey guys, yeah I guess I've finally done it, can we all go home now? I need a month in bed to recover and some food in me right away." He joked softly, every laugh brought his body in inordinate amount of pain.

His friends laid circled around him each with teary eyes over the joyous occasion. "Right away Goku, you deserve a big meal, I'll cook up all your favorite dishes!" Chi Chi replied laying down on the grass next to him, grabbing her husband's hand. They stared up in the sky, seeing the rain stop, letting the sun shine.

"I just knew you could do it, once more I'm proud of you." Roshi confirmed his feelings.

Daitan barked jumping over Goku's body in happiness as he repeated the action causing everyone to smile.

Gohan sat down on the grass across from his parents, he was happy but in the back of his mind he felt like crying over Videl's recent actions, then a different emotion took over him, anger. Losing his only friend, having Tien, Yamcha and countless others die, having to see his father and mother almost get killed.

Chi Chi observed her sons' grim expression. "Gohan what's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"I am…I'm just really tired that's all." Gohan lied, not wanting to break the mood. "After all this fighting, I wouldn't actually mind a few days of studying."

Chi Chi frowned and quickly did a hand stepped rolling over right in front of him. "Just a few days? You mean for the rest of your life don't you?"

Gohan gulped, wishing he kept his mouth shut. "Yeah that's what I meant mom! I'll get started right away!" He was even more respectable, with her newfound power brought even more intimidation to her presence.

That made everyone in the group laugh as Chi Chi led Gohan by the ear back into the hovercraft going on about how far he was behind, with him whining about the workload.

Bulma chuckled as she helped her childhood friend up, supporting him onto her shoulder. "You sure gave us quite a scare Goku, just when I think you can't surprise me anymore you keep on finding new ways! What's that golden light display you did?"

"A form of unlocking a great amount strength within me, it's called a Super Saiyan transformation by what the Vegeta mention back on Namek. I need to find out more about this change before I can tell you more about it." Goku explained as he was led inside by Bulma with his friends at his side.

"I wonder how I'll look if I was a Super Saiyan." Roshi patted his head. "Maybe my hair would even grow back."

"As if! Like any women would go out with a hundred year old perverted hermit." Bulma joked.

Goku laughed. "I saw Nappa try it, he only changed his facial hair when he transformed!"

Roshi stroke his beard contemplating how his image would look. "You know that might not be a bad move, I can dye my beard! I hear the ladies like blondes!"

Bulma could only imagine what when through his mind and gave Roshi a light slap. "Honestly, do you ever change? Can't we have one moment with you that doesn't involve sexual harassing a girl?"

Goku smiled as the two argued. _'Just like old times, I was so different back then, from meeting Bulma to training under Master Roshi, going on adventures for the Dragon Balls, stopping the Red Ribbon, meeting Krillin, Launch, Tien, Yamcha, Kami, Korin…it takes only a moment to realize how you can easily lose everyone.'_

Chiaotzu hovered slowly over to Goku with a warm expression. "I can tell you miss them. I do too, thank you for avenging all of our friends."

Goku patted Chiaotzu's head. "I know Tien is proud of you, surviving this long and getting stronger than you ever thought possible. It's that kind of strength that gives everyone a fighting chance."

"Thank you Goku really, every word means so much." Chiaotzu let a small whimper out at the topic shifting to their friend's deaths. "It's impossible for them to come back."

Bulma and Roshi entered the hovercraft hanging on every word, they laid Goku on an air mattress, feeling depress they left the two to their private conversation.

Weakly moving his head towards the far left wall seeing three bodies covered with blankets, Goku could make out a small stature figure. "We brought Dende here to recreate the Dragon Balls that Vegeta had destroyed when he invaded our planet, without Dende it's hopeless."

"Wait! What if we ask Porunga to wish Dende back to life? We can go to Namek and ask for their help again!" Gohan interjected.

Goku grinned slightly. "Good idea Gohan, better yet I can ask King Kai to contact the Namekians so they can get started right now!" Focusing his thoughts hard on contacting him.

* * *

><p>King Kai purposely didn't answer Goku, too afraid to tell the truth of what became the planet.<p>

The blonde haired Launch forcefully pulled King Kai up to her nose. "You better answer him before I blow you up!" A blue sphere appearing in hand.

Yajirobe stayed silent as he ate knowing not to get in the way, only Bubbles and Gregory made any movement to help.

"Is that any way to talk to King Kai after all he's done and sacrifice?" Gregory boldly demanded.

Bubbles hid behind him once Launch sent them an angry glare. "You three are nobody to be ordering me around! I can kick your asses easily, now this round fatass will man up and answer Goku right now!" Her voice started out in a high scream but ended in a sad pitch.

King Kai sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "It's quite alright Gregory, her anger is understandable, there's no reason to put it off any longer might as well explain the bad news."

Launch ended up dropping him and walked off to be alone. "I'm not sticking around for this mushy junk, I'm getting back to training."

Yajirobe looked up getting serious for once. "I'll skip the goodbyes too, the sooner they get over it the better." He dropped the fork and knife, suddenly losing his appetite.

King Kai answered Goku after a brief second of doubt. "Sorry for the delay I was…considering some matters. I already know what you're about to ask me."

"Great! If you already know what's keeping you, are they busy?" Goku asked, blissfully unaware of the sad occasion.

His mental link was heard by everyone in the hovercraft as King Kai emitted a long sigh. "Namek is no more, it was destroyed while you and your friends fought Piccolo."

The entire group were lost for words, Chi Chi was the first one to question. "It's destroyed? We left not even 24 hours, who were the ones responsible for that?"

"It was a group of Space Pirates known as the Turles Crusher Corps. Led by…a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan? Was it Vegeta, Nappa….or Raditz?" Goku sat up despite protest from his friends.

"Neither, this one is quite different, his name is Turles. He invades planets planting a seed that grows up to become the Tree of Might, also goes by the name the Tree of Death! It took root on Namek just moments after you all left!"

"How can a tree harm a planet, shouldn't this Saiyan be more of a concern?" Chi Chi asked.

"Let me finish, the Tree sucks out all the nutrients from the planet its rooted in, when fully grown it bears fruit, it was originally intended for the Eternal Dragon. Once eaten it gives off extraordinary power, which Turles and his men have eaten plenty of to gain terrifying power at an alarming rate. Namek has turned into a wasteland of its former beauty, Nail and the other Namekians have all perished by their conquest and now the Dragon Balls have turned into stone, there is…no more hope into undoing the damage to the people, your planet or reviving your friends. I'm sorry." King Kai cut off the link giving the Z fighters time to grieve and accept the news.

The usually cheerful Goku was feeling dejected over the current events, now his friends shared the pain. Bulma went toward the controls allowing the large hovercraft to lift upward before taking off, with one tear fallen on her ring finger where the wedding ring would have likely ended up had Yamcha lived. "I'll get started on finding a way to cure the people from that Black Water Mist, that way we won't be the only normal beings here."

* * *

><p>After drifting off in space from his battle, he landed on a red dust planet a few hours ago, Raditz awoke by the loud noises and screams of pain came from every direction. "Where the hell am I?" Despite his injuries Raditz felt strong enough to investigate. "This place is a warzone by the looks of it."<p>

In every direction beams of yellow came flying out of nowhere, bodies were placed in ever flat surface, some corpses were not even intact as some were blown to smaller pieces with blood still freshly oozing. What really caught his eye were the shiny machinery armor wedged into the wrinkly skinned beings.

"If I'm in the middle of a war, might as well introduce myself!" Raditz grinned, just then a beeping sound was heard, the upper part of being awoke, its eyes flashed open.

"Identify yourself being!

Raditz was upset by the mechanical being's demand. "Considering I still have my limps intact, I'll be giving the orders around here!" He provided a kick toward the head's right temple. "Your name and what planet is this? Now!"

The being sighed. "You are on planet I am known as Cadomak. Chief Commander of our planet's first army." Its voice was mechanical yet organic as it spoke.

"There we go, now as for me I'm Raditz the strongest Super Saiyan!"

Cadomak gave a shout of disdain. "Filthy Saiyan monkey! Why have your kind come back, wasn't Turles's bloodbath enough for your sick minds to comprehend?"

Raditz raised an eyebrow, keeping himself from kicking Cadomak's head off. _'Turles, why does the name sound so familiar.' _He knelt towards Cadomak's eye level. "Tell me who is Turles, is he a Saiyan?"

"I see your stupidity of your species proved to be accurate. Yes Turles is a Saiyan he came and made Cacao, our world's strongest warrior betray us. They left with vast amounts of our treasure and weaponry. He's currently away with him eating fruit from the Tree of Might to increase their power at the expense of millions!"

Raditz smirked at the challenge as he turned Super Saiyan. "Is that so? Then I will have to stop him, first though…" He spun toward the center where the alien spices that wore mechanical armor. "I'll stop those soulless machines!"

* * *

><p><em>*January, Age 764*<em>

*Lookout*

"How's it going Bulma, did you find anything?" Chi Chi asked her as she entered a small room that contained scatter books and machine parts.

Daitan was near her legs sleeping after a long day of fun with Gohan and the others.

Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead as she examined a blood sample of a human infected with the Black Water Mist. "Almost a full year and I haven't been able to find out anything, whatever that Garlic Jr. did it seems irreversible. Gohan mention the Sacred Water but the guys checked everywhere and we haven't found any left over!" She slammed her fist on the table shaking the contents on it.

Quickly giving her a hug from behind, Chi Chi brought over a plate of food. "You're trying your best Bulma, we're the ones who are useless here, not you. The fact we're safely up here from those beasts, we should count ourselves lucky."

"I guess, but I don't want to give up! Just give me a moment to myself, I know I'll be able to find a way with time and effort." Bulma took a bite from her sandwich as she kept working.

Leaning her friend to work in peace, Chi Chi walked outside after hearing sounds of training, once on the rebuilt Lookout, she witnessed Gohan training alongside Goku, Roshi and Chiaotzu.

'_Stubborn just like his father.'_

"Hey dad how old do you think I have to be before I can turn into a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked in mid battle, trying to avoiding Chiaotzu's fists and kicks. He landed a hard elbow at him, rolling toward safety.

"It's not a matter of age Gohan, you can transform right now if you receive the right motivation." Goku answered, he nodded at Roshi who went over increasing the turtle shell weight tied on Gohan's back.

Gohan panted as his sweat covered his body, straining himself to counter Roshi's slowed down but still powerful strikes. "Like what happen to…..Krillin?"

The three older fighters maintained their facial expressions, they focused harder on their training to avoid replaying their painful memories.

Goku gave a small nod. "That's right, when you suffer the loss of someone close to you, your true Saiyan power will awaken you." He raised a stern finger at his son who struggled to dodge Roshi's attacks as well as aiming one attack on the quick Chiaotzu.

"At first your anger will take over you completely, you can't let that emotion drive you to the point of blind fury. All that power will be a waste if your head is distracted by your taste for vengeance, always remember that and work hard at controlling both areas, then you will be a great fighter."

Gohan mentally grasp every word his father relayed to him, with unblinking eyes he dodged an attack and countered with a fist and kick at his two sparring partners.

* * *

><p>Raditz sweated profusely as he fired two Saturday Crush's at Daiz and Amond annihilating them, his senses warn him of Cacao's sneak attack. Shifting his attention behind him, he brought his head forward placing enough force into Cacao's chest breaking his metal armor as well as his body in half.<p>

The entire planet tremor violently throughout the entire battle.

"Quite impressive Super Saiyan!" Turles returned from an energy wave blasted to him earlier. "Even with your legendary power you were simply not enough to kill me, of course fighting countless pirates just to get to me did make things easier!"

"Stop spitting out trash talk and let's start again!" Raditz matched Turles's altitude, throwing his fists in line with the incoming ones.

"Does the fact that I look like your brother slow down your movements?" Turles saw his words had taken Raditz's mind off the battle. "You're unfit to be called a warrior!" Backhanding him he exploded multiple energy waves at the Super Saiyan. "I've eaten too much fruit from the Tree of Might, my strength is almost equal to your power!"

Crashing below him the energy waves fizzled out surprising the space pirate. Raditz was for the most part brutalized and bleeding. "I'm the disgrace one are I? You go around taking energy that doesn't belong to you, acquiring unnatural strength you didn't earn!" Raditz focused his Double Sunday which Turles noticed.

"I won't allow you to claim superiority over me!" Turles sped along using his Calamity Buster, once more the planet's destruction was sped as the energy waves created a large force electric disturbance allowing the entire landscape to break and falter. "Once I defeat you, I'll be travelling to Earth and murder your brother and his comrades!"

Hearing Turles's confessed his plans, Raditz poured all his Ki into the attack, just getting a slight edge on the trade but not enough to turn the tide around. "You won't lay even a foot on my planet, all my friends are counting on me!" His eyes caught the fruit of the Tree of Might fall by his feet at the shockwaves being created. _'I can't even take a second to pick it up, I have to do this on my own by my own strength!'_

Turles's palms began to sizzle once his Calamity Buster was being pushed against him. "What! No you can't be finding the strength to overtake my attack, you're supposed to be dying before me now!"

Raditz made a loud yell exploding his energy wave's force. "That thought has crossed the minds of so many enemies yet I always survive! You will never experience that! Now Die!"

* * *

><p><em>*May, Age 765*<em>

Raditz landed on a planet taking in the ruination of the landscape, a swift motion and glare from the hovering sun in the sky forced him to jerk his head as the metal being slowly walking up to him. "No you can't be alive after that…are you Frieza?" He took in his old master's appearance, the cold merciless eyes that scarred Raditz's dreams and mind were staring back at him

A cruel grin was spread across the metal face of the new invader. "I see you're still breathing despite your battle with my father." Frieza gripped his fist in pure hatred, his father betraying him in the battle with Nappa still fresh in his mind. "I am Lord Frieza the strongest ruler in the universe, you and your filthy monkeys have done me a great service in exterminating Cooler and my father."

Raditz planted one foot backwards, with his fists at his side glowing with Ki.

"Now I have no need for you or the rest that roam in my universe, all of you will perish!" Frieza's hand fired multiple Death Beams.

Raditz still in shock began to mentally get in the fight, once the all familiar Death Beam flew out from the cyborg's finger aiming toward him, evading the beam Raditz transformed into a Super Saiyan charging up his power and technique. "Then I'll dodge and finish what Nappa has failed!"

Frieza smirked, pausing his attack, taking flight in blinding speed. "It won't be easy as you make it out to be, even if you are a so called Super Saiyan, that lightshow will be overshadowed by your blood and my power!"

Raditz kept on his feet every second once every crater and ditch filled the entire area they were fighting on. "You sure like to hear yourself talk, your mouth will be the first thing I break!"

Frieza timed perfectly, moving both knees at Raditz's body, he grabbed hold of his hair and slammed him against his metallic head repeatedly. "Do you always have to play the rebel? Once I eliminate you, I'll travel every word until I find every fellow maggots you stood near too and crush them!"

* * *

><p>Far away Vegeta stood alongside Tarble, both dropped in once Vegeta used Instant Transmission when he felt Frieza's power. "It can't be! How can he still be alive after battling Nappa!"<p>

Tarble was lost on why his brother felt such fear, it made him anxious seeing his usually angry demeanor replaced with fright. "I-I heard stories about Frieza, are they all really true?"

"Every word of it and more, I doubt you heard about even the most sick twisted things he has accomplished across the galaxy." Vegeta kept his eyes on the battle as he talked. "Nappa battled him and Cold on their home world, but it seems fate granted me another chance to reclaim my honor and here that fool Raditz has taken what should be mine again!"

Tarble began to think of a way to get him to look the other way before he went off in blind rage. "Listen Vegeta, if Nappa failed, who's to say Raditz can do any better?"

Vegeta struck Tarble's stomach for that comment. "Raditz bested Nappa when they battled, all this wasted time training you and you haven't even understood our race's pride!"

Before Tarble could answer, Vegeta blasted off into battle.

"No! Vegeta wait we're no match, calm down!" Tarble chased after him.

* * *

><p>Gohan was in his white bland room on the lookout, having a hard time focusing on his studies with his mind constantly shifting toward Videl. <em>'One night my stomach woke me up, getting up for a snack I sensed her spike in power. She's been training hard, she's about halfway my full power.' <em>

Tapping his pencil against the wooden desk recalling the past few nights. _'She's usually up training around midnight when everyone here is asleep, I doubt if I tell anyone they would want me to see her…especially Bulma and my mother.'_

Gohan sighed loudly, the sound echoing throughout his room. _'Just the other night I went off to talk to her, I was too late she was gone, probably sensed my Ki and left. _All he saw were ruined buildings from Piccolo and dead Black Mist humans before retuning back to the Lookout in sorrow.

Shaking his head sadly, he wiped away one fallen teardrop. _'Videl I don't think I can forgive you anymore, if I see you I will blast you away.'_

"Gohan!"

The young Saiyan was brought back to the present when his name was called again.

"Gohan! Come on down!"

Obeying his mother's voice, he quickly walked down the corridor toward the kitchen where he heard his mother calling. "Yes mothe-" Gohan stopped in mid sentence seeing the kitchen in darkness. "Why are you guys hiding in the dark, I'm getting old to be playing hide and seek." Switching on the light he saw a few boxes, ribbons, different colored balloons.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" His gathered friends yelled together.

Stuttering Gohan took a step back. "Today's my birthday?"

"Of course Gohan, you must have been so busy studying and training that it must have slipped your mind." Bulma ruffled up his hair.

"Congratulations Gohan, you're nine years old today!" Chiaotzu blew into a party horn.

Master Roshi approached him taking Gohan to the side. "Listen up kiddo, when you're a bit older I'll introduce you to all kinds of ladies from my Playboy collection."

Chi Chi banged his head with a frying pan. "Don't teach my boy how to be a pervert! That will just take him further away from his studies."

The entire group laughed at Roshi's expense except for Gohan who kept a stoic expression, his father noticed it. "What's wrong Gohan, cheer up you're taking a break from studying and you're surrounded by your friends."

"I know dad." Gohan turned away so the group wouldn't see his teary face. "The birthday cake and this wishing reminded me of the Dragon Balls….losing Dende and our friends too many lives…things can't turn back to normal even after two years! This hasn't changed, Videl hasn't change and I miss her!"

The younger Saiyan kept his back toward their friends who kept silent after eavesdropping on Gohan's confession.

"Gohan! You know better than going out talking to that-" Chi Chi began, but stopped when Bulma looked at her friend with a sad expression recalling her parents death's by Videl.

"I know the feeling son, trust me I do." Goku didn't forget his friends' deaths and seeing Krillin's eyes when he fell under the Black Water Mist control. "We tried to do everything but some things we can't change, we learn and keep fighting forward."

"That's not what I believe in anymore." Gohan replied, shocking everyone. He got up passing by the white cake with nine stacked candles. "I'm going out to train, alone!"

* * *

><p><em>*Age 766 November*<em>

"Do you think Gohan will be alright? He's been so reclusive lately, he barely speaks more than a sentence." Chi Chi asked her husband after she picked the dishes to wash them.

Goku sat back on the chair swallowing the last piece of food, deep in thought. "I know Gohan, he's been through some hardships than we never experience. He may never bounce back from that."

Chi Chi sighed, drying each dish by hand. "That's not what I wanted to hear from you, I wanted you to say our son will be ok and you'll go talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to you more than I."

"Sorry Chi Chi but the last time you said I lied, you wouldn't cook me anymore dinner." Goku replied, getting up to help her put away the dried dishes on the cupboards.

She laughed giving him a quick peck. "You're right as always, maybe one day Gohan can see everything is alright, we had a few years of peace which really did wonders for us. You know I've been thinking, maybe it's time we add someone new to the family!"

Goku grinned carrying his wife, making sure not to crush her to death in his hug. "Who do you have in mind?"

She inwardly sighed at Goku's cluelessness. "I mean this!" She grabbed his face, forcefully kissing him, clearing out the table with a single hand swipe. "Do you know what I mean now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Goku laughed sheepishly. "Now I do, we should head inside though I don't think the others would appreciate us breaking our only table!"

Chi Chi giggled when Goku swiped her off her feet carrying her towards their bedroom. "Honestly you can be so clueless sometimes!"

* * *

><p>Raditz clutched his chest in pain, during the middle of battle. "The hell? Why does my chest suddenly hurt all of a sudden?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Q. awesome chapter, is Nappa dead at last?<em>

_A. Thanks and yeah Nappa was just obliterated by Vegeta before Raditz could land the final kill_

_Q. I wonder if Trunks will be born still..._

_A. You'll found out in the future, I have a twist in plans for the Android saga that will differ from the canon._

_Q. Tien can't feel his legs and he gets his Right eye ripped out? _

_That must hurt_

_A. Yeah Tien suffered the most from the Saiyan invasion, I wanted to make Tien in a role that could be considered a tragic hero. He will rise above not only his human limitations but his own suffering as well._

_Q. Yamcha actually really became strong but can he go further or will he be the weakest still_

_A. I plan to make all the Z fighters strong and helpful in their own way. I like to believe my story's Yamcha is the fighter that Akira Toriyama should have portrayed Yamcha and the others to become instead of side characters that get brushed aside easily_

_Q. wow I hope Yamcha improve I bet if he went back to earth he could beat piccolo_

_A. Yes Yamcha was more than strong enough to stop Piccolo during the Saiyan saga, but since the Dragon Balls were destroyed there was no way for him to come back to save everyone._

_Q. is piccolo actually dead and what did he mean by when he dies Goku will understand?_

_A. Yes Goku has killed Piccolo. Goku's question was why does Piccolo and the other evil enemies all enjoy lives suffering and dying. Piccolo's reply meant that Goku himself would understand the feelings once he killed Piccolo. He thought that Goku would turn into him, being the only strongest being, once he experienced killing someone in his angry and hateful state would he follow Piccolo's path which is the reason he wanted to rule and kill every human. Not only to please his father but to avenge him as well._


	35. Chapter 35: Odium

**Chapter 35: Odium**

Raditz couldn't feel his chest despite the burning pain deep in his heart. _'No did Frieza somehow injure me, impossible his hits barley landed, it must have been something else!' _The Saiyan was forced onto the dirt, lacking the strength to stand.

Meta Frieza landed in front of him, another metal copy from the Gete Star that carried his same hatred and power. "Have you finally tired out? In these last few months I thoroughly enjoyed our battle of the stars, not that I'm in a hurry to kill you." His tail whipped the ground leaving a dent on the harden soil. "I do have other Saiyans I need to conquer."

He fazed in front with a kick that made Raditz jump a few meters high up, he tried to dodge but Frieza opened with a wide array of kicks and punches that caused him to crumble beneath him again.

'_It can't end this way, I need to run!' _Raditz coughed loudly, he saw his own blood and spit on the back of his hand.

Meta Frieza's laughed was heard directly behind him, Raditz cranked his neck over seeing his enemy casually floating back and forth. "Let me ask you a question, are you trying to play the part of a sick damaged animal? That won't get you any sympathy from me!"

Raditz threw small energy blasts once Meta Frieza's hand flick away a bright purple wave, the resulting impact droved Raditz on his back sliding across the landscape before stopping once he flip on his stomach.

'_No! As long as there's breath in my body and movement in my arms, I won't simply roll over and die!' _Raditz pushed his arms up, his chin only an inch away from the dirt.

Meta Frieza's footsteps dented the ground, each time Raditz felt his temperature rise and his breathing slowed down. "Does your pride warrant this much suffering?" He began kicking him, with a few more of his Meta copies kicking him back and forth between them. "Just submit to my power and die!"

Raditz used every ounce of Ki he could concentrate into his bruised body, his Saiyan energy flashed for a moment pushing each of them at every direction along with the dust, "That's not what Goku would do, so I will not!"

Once the flash died down, every Meta Frieza did a 360 turn, paying close attention to any shift in the area. "Find him at once, I won't have him allow to recover, he dies tonight!"

Each one began to disperse throughout the planet, using their full speed to quickly scout out Raditz. _'Won't be long now before he's found and when this planet dies, once the Big Gete Star finishes its progress.'_

In the timeframe Raditz retreated toward the Big Gete Star, dragging his legs toward the base of the ship. "I can't allow my body to give up, my will is stronger than ever!" He coughed again, trying to support himself on the metal wall, letting his blood stain into a crooked line before going downward_, _collapsing on his right side, his golden aura left him.

He closed his eyes for a while, opening them once he heard Frieza's evil laughter.

"There you are!" Meta Frieza pulled Raditz against the wall before he could even blink. "I see your power has run out, so will your blood once I hang you down as you witness the destruction of your planet." He laughed. "If you survive the trip before I arrive of course!"

"Damn you!" Raditz dangly lifted a hand before it failed to connect.

Meta Frieza slapped him across the face a few times. "I need you to start your Saiyan energy, I want the ship to drain this so called legendry power of yours, so don't die on me yet monkey!"

Raditz couldn't battle against him any longer, his eyes were halfway closed, he blacked out occasionally until he awoken feeling the wires strangling his legs and arms once, he found himself suspended in the middle of a dark room. "Frieza?" His eyes zoomed in to his original face connected to half a mechanical one.

"What you see before you is indeed the real me, I have fused with the Gete Star, now my conquest will be faster, more destructive as I send out thousands of my Meta copies toward every planet to purge or destroyed!" Frieza laughed at his future plans.

Raditz smirked until he burst into fits of chuckles. "You're even denser than my brother."

"What was that!?" Frieza barked out, he immediately send out an electric wave throughout the wires that began to forceful pull Raditz's Saiyan energy out from him. The screams filled the dark room, until Frieza gave him a moment to turn Super Saiyan. "Go on, change into your golden beacon of hope you filthy monkeys clung to!"

Raditz closed his eyes, his mouth open to take in a small amount of oxygen. _'My heart is reaching its limit, I know that death is upon me, it's up to me to decide how I go now!' _Deep inside him his Ki exploded into one last desperate moment of adrenaline and power, his Super Saiyan aura returning, lighting the center of the room. "I'm going to use everything I have in me, to kill us both!"

"That plan of yours won't work from you low level intelligence, I'm the ultimate being now! You're simply powering The Gete Star, in fact go all out!" Frieza egged on laughing at how quickly everything was refueling.

Raditz's muscles bulged out, veins popped out over his legs, arms and face. The golden energy ran throughout the wires, letting loose a few sparks before the entire structure began shaking unstably with his power forcefully flooded the wires. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"You can't scare me, you'll run out of energy, you're only killing yourself!" Frieza remained indifferent but with each passing second he began to worry until he tried to have his Meta copies come in to kill Raditz. "What they aren't responding, I can't rewrite or even stop the draining process, enough!"

Smoke began to come out from the cracks that formed all around the star, soon the electricity went out of control striking the interior and exploded outward, causing it to break in half.

"ENOUGH!"

Raditz's own heart began to beat faster, his energy spiked up to enormous proportions which encased about a quarter of the planet's surface until an explosion echoed vaporizing everything.

'_I think now I can die in peace, I'm ready to pay for my sins….brother take care I won't degrade myself by expressing my emotions, just know wherever you are I'm proud of you Goku, you're a true Saiyan.'_

* * *

><p>Goku lifted his head up at the empty space in the sky, he blinked a few times. "Raditz?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Six months later…<em>

_*Age 767 May 12*_

Chi Chi happily hummed a song on the day they she and Goku married. "How many years has it been? Gosh it seems so long, I would have felt older than I was, if it weren't for you." She happily smiled rubbing her stomach. "Goten."

Daitan came into the kitchen when he heard the sound of the dog food being opened up by Bulma. "Here you go boy, eat up!"

Daitan barked in thanks and began to feast, his tail wagging happily behind him.

"He's just like Goku wouldn't you say Chi Chi?" Bulma sat on the nearest chair placing her elbows on the wooden table.

Her friend rolled her eyes but found a chuckled slip. "Guess you could say that, neither of them are bright, and they lack good manners, but we still love them anyway!"

Bulma laughed at her response, she felt a tinge of jealousy seeing what Chi Chi had, however her mood was quickly lifted once Daitan jumped on the table ruining the meals Chi Chi had work all morning to prepare.

"Daitan!"

He barked and ran away as she swung her wooden spoon after him. "When I get my hands on you, I'll serve you up to Goku if you don't come back here and clean this mess up!"

"Chi Chi wait!" Bulma began as she got up.

She looked back angrily with a death glare. "What!"

Bulma shied back down. "Ummm don't forget to use ketchup!" She replied with a sheepish laugh.

Master Roshi supported himself on his wooden staff, his eyebrows furrowed showing he was deep in thought.

"He's been like that for a while now, what do you think he's up to?" Gohan asked Chiaotzu, the latter approached with a worried expression.

"I haven't seen him like that before except with Piccolo, I think he's worried, like something bad is about to happen." He levitated up and saw Goku dropped in from his training in the corridors.

"Guys I'm sensing the people down there, they've been riled up since this morning, they're energy is leaving them, almost like they're being killed off slowly!" Goku exclaimed.

"What it can't be? You think it's Videl?" Gohan overheard and demanded angrily

Goku noticed that but shook his head. "If it was I would have sensed her power as well, it isn't her this time. Strange I can't feel who's responsible, almost like they have no life force in them!"

Roshi neared his former pupil. "You need to investigate this phenomenon, it could be a new threat."

Goku rubbed out the sweat from off his forehead. "Yeah I'm going there right now!"

"Wait Goku I'm coming with you!" Chiaotzu began.

"No, it's better you all wait here, I can't allow any more of my friends to die. It's probably nothing, either way I'm not taking chances."

"Then you'll need this." Roshi handed him the power pole.

Goku happily took out. "Thanks Master Roshi, tell Chi Chi to set the table I'll be back in about half an hour to have brunch."

"Dad wait!" Gohan wanted to voice his participation.

"No Gohan, I know what you're going to say, stay here and train." He replied sternly, he strapped the pole on his back and flashed everyone a quick smile. "I'll be back!"

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, as his father flew down toward the earth.

"Let him go Gohan, he's a tough man, besides he's counting on you to protect your brother, so keep on training." Roshi advised the younger saiyan.

He sighed and turned in toward the corridor. "I know you're right, I'll get started."

Roshi led him inside to keep an eye on him, leaving the last member of the Z fighters standing alone. Chiaotzu stayed silent, looking at the spot where Goku was a few seconds ago. _'Tien I wish you were here…'_

* * *

><p>Goku flew toward an island, his facial features depicted anger, once the flames and smoke came into view. "Whoever is responsible won't get away with this!" Increasing his speed, he flew around the town, seeing the black water mist infected people dead below him.<p>

Only a select few remained alive, they were busy fighting with each other until they noticed Goku and shouted loudly.

Scanning across the streets for any clue as to who could have done it, a nearby building began crumbling once a Ki wave crashed right through it, Goku immediately flew toward it, pushing against the falling structure, preventing any more deaths.

'_Even if they're like this, I know there's hope for them!' _Goku resolved to keep going, once he sensed no one inside, he used all his strength to rip the twenty story building off its foundation, tossing it toward the sea surrounding the island.

A large splash occurred, making it rain putting out the fire. Floating in midair he got drenched by the water, Goku huffed. "Alright! Whoever is responsible for all this, come out now! I will not ask again!"

A respond of silence except for the growling of the people in the streets below him was heard.

"Answer me!" Goku demanded, his voice booming throughout the island.

Two snickering pair appeared from the rubble they had caused, dropping the two people that had mercilessly beaten to death on the concrete, Goku made a move to save them but a kick from the male stopped him, making the Saiyan fly backwards, with his female counterpart elbowing Goku's stomach until he fell on the flat surface of a roof.

"Are you ordering us around, we respond to no one except the good doctor Gero." The black short hair teen answered.

Goku flinched, finding it hard to stand after that near crippling blow to his ribs. "Wait, say that again, did you say Gero?"

The blonde haired female chuckled at the sight of Goku's pained expression from their attack and news. "That's correct, seems like you need more than a hit to your head to remind you, does this look familiar to you?"

She turn around showing the back of her jean jacket, her partner simply pointed at his black shirt. The insignia was a red ribbon with two large white R's in the middle.

When the realization hit him, Goku was on his feet again. "No! The Red Ribbon army!"

The female turn around to face him. "That's correct, we were created to exact his revenge on you for ruining his plans of world domination."

Goku turned to his left when he heard the male's walking toward him. "Not just that, we were created to kill your friends, unfortunately Piccolo killed most of them before we had the chance."

Goku growled raising his guard up, as he stood right in the middle of them. "Now I can fill in this part, the reason I couldn't sense you before, that must mean you two are androids!"

"Give him a prize, he's two for two. Guess he isn't as ignorant as Doctor Gero made him out to be." The black haired teen gave a mocking clap.

"You're right. I am Android 18."

"And I'm Android 17."

Switching between his right and left respectively Goku raised his Ki with a loud war cry turning Super Saiyan. "Since you already know my name, we can skip ahead to the fighting!"

"Eager aren't you? We're in the mood to play so we'll go easy on you and faint defeat before catching our second wind resulting in your painful demise. That cool with you or should I run that by you again?" Android 17 asked.

Android 18 sighed readying her attack stance. "Honestly 17 can you take this seriously, we're on a mission to kill Goku. We're not going to waste more time on him than we have to."

The golden haired warrior darted his eyes before settling for Android 17, he rushed at him with a right hand, he planned on following with an uppercut before using both of his feet to send him hard on the ground.

"18 we finally get out from being cooped up in that dusty old lab and I want-" Android 17 avoided the hit, blocked the left uppercut, leaning on his left foot he used his right leg to send an ax kick at his jaw making Goku stumble backward with a bleeding jaw. "To test out my strength on this supposedly great fighter."

Goku gave a look of shock, touching his bleeding gums. _'Where did that come from? It's like he knew my attack strategy.' _He began formulating another tactic, this time he went ahead toward Android 18.

"I guess you're right, no sense in hurrying back to get back there." She said with a hint of irritation.

Goku locked each hand with hers, trying to use the same plan he thought of at the beginning of the fight with Tien at the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. _'Now to slip my grip for a moment before I add in a quick kick toward her stomach that will make her fly up, she should recover and head straight behind me like Tien did, then that's when I'll flip over and unleash my attack!'_

Once Android 18 witnesses Goku about to put his plan in motion, she jumped back avoiding his kick making him lose his concentration. "That's too old school to work on me." She clothesline him toward the concrete with her supreme speed and strength.

Getting up Goku grabbed his thumbing head. "How are you two doing that? Timing and dodging every one of my attacks, are you two psychic?"

"Don't make us laugh. Doctor Gero implanted every one of your moves into our memory, we have a file for every attack and plan you ever came up with." Android 18 answered stoically.

The Saiyan gasped once the truth came out. "But how?"

Android 17 flew at him with a powerful punch then he grabbed his legs under him making him crash toward the ground again. "He sent a spying device to track you and your friends' adventures and battles." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Cheating I know, but that's how the game is played, you know the saying right?"

"If that's true then I'll just have to resort to a different method!" Goku flared up his Ki as his anger rose up.

"Easier said than done, but we welcome whatever you can throw at us!" Android 17 replied kicked up a pebble toward Goku's feet.

Goku entered the battle again, his aura lighting the streets. This time both androids flew in attacking together from their angle. A mixture of kicks and fists came from every side as they rotated at every few seconds, combining their knowledge on Goku's attacks along with their own power.

Goku in vain failed to put up much of an offense, he saw the wicked grins from the duo as they enjoyed the beat down they gave him, quickly resorting to blocks and step backs Goku couldn't do much except defend at the moment.

"Come on Goku, you're not giving us the challenge we hoped for!" Android 17 broke through his defense with a Full Powered Energy ball.

Goku crashed through several buildings until Android 18 stopped his fall. "Maybe he should bring out some of his friends." She slammed his face toward the wall.

Android 17 grinned and floated over him before crashing down hard on Goku's back with a knee. "That's right! I bet some of those pals of yours are still around, go ahead, call them!"

Goku had his face down, the unbearable pain pushing down on his every muscle. "I won't allow anymore to be sacrificed just to satisfy your sick desire of murder!"

The two androids were forced up in the air once Goku exploded his Ki to higher levels, his aura waved around him standing showing his will to continue despite his losing end.

"Very well, they'll come to us eventually, we have plenty of time after all we're immortal!" Android 17 boasted with a laugh.

"We'll do what Piccolo, Vegeta, even Gero failed to do and that's destroy you!" Android 18 fired a barrage of blasts at the lone hero.

* * *

><p>Gohan felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Father!" Deep inside he felt his father needing him, just then he sense a sharp drop of Goku's power.<p>

He rushed out the door, pushing past Bulma who stopped to greet him. Daitan barked at him wondering where he was headed. Racing out on the front of the lookout, Roshi tripped him with his staff.

"No Gohan, I know what you're about to do. Goku said to stay put, you better do as he said."

Gohan got up slowly from the fall. "But Master Roshi, he needs my help!"

"I'm sorry Gohan, I wish we could do something but as we are now we're simply no help." Roshi sighed muttering the words sadly.

"No! I'm going no matter what!" Gohan argued.

"Gohan!" Master Roshi yelled angrily, he raised his hands to form a Kamehameha. "Your father lost too much already, don't be another casualty!"

"But I-" Gohan looked away fighting with his mind and heart on the matter.

The old hermit brought him into a hug. "I know it's hard but you have to accept facts, this is how the world works now, we can only hope Goku will make it out alive."

Those words forced Gohan to push him away raising his power to his maximum. "No! No! No!"

Before Roshi could make a movement he felt his entire body paralyzed. "What the? What's going on here?"

Chiaotzu floated down, using his telekinesis to freeze him. "I'm sorry Master Roshi but Gohan is right! I lost Tien when I should have been there next to him. I don't want Gohan to go through the same nightmare I live every day!"

"Chiaotzu!" Gohan was touched by his friends words and understanding.

"This isn't the way! Stop this nonsense, it's not going to help anyone!" Roshi continued his attempt.

"Gohan, we better get going. Goku needs us and we're going to be there for him." Chiaotzu looked at him with bravery and determination.

"Right, thanks for believing in me!" Gohan flew away followed by Chiaotzu a few seconds later.

"Come back! Don't go, we can't lose either of you too!" A tear ran down Roshi's face.

* * *

><p>Goku exited the smoke in his tattered fighting Gi, blood raced down from his arms and face, narrowly escaping her attack.<p>

"Good you shown us you got more will than brains at least." Android 18 withdrew her hand back.

"I won't go down easy, I've overcome many hopeless situations, and this will be one more of them!"

Android 17 began trade blows with him up close, until he won in technique punching him toward his sister, Goku tried to counter in time but Android 18 anticipated another one of his attacks and made him hit the pavement with a backhand.

"Honestly do you ever learn at all?"

Goku kipped up, his nostrils flaring with widen eyes. "Solar Falr-"

Android 17 halted that with a running knee across his left face. "Doesn't seem to be, maybe he has a malfunction going on inside his head." He swung him around before releasing him toward a glass window from a nearby building.

Goku crawled over broken glass, moaning in pain as he began to take out every glass edged in his skin.

Both androids dropped from above standing side by side

"Try to take away our sight again, see how well that works." The blonde commented at him.

"Since you know what I can do, I'll try something different!" Goku yelled, he poked Android 18's eyes, making her blind for the moment.

"Ahhh what the hell?" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey you can't to do that!" Android 17 charged an attack.

Goku jumped toward him punching him between the legs making him get on his knees. The Saiyan roundhouse kicked him toward a car.

"This may be dirty, but this isn't how I usually fight so now you can't predict what I can do now!"

Goku rushed at Android 18 dealing major blows, once she regain her vison she began to counter, Goku quickly stomped on her foot earning a shout from her.

"Why you!" She raised a hand.

Goku ducked and tackled her stomach, the two rolled on the ground he slid his foot kicking her away like a football.

"Don't think this weak comeback of yours will last forever!" Android 17 aimed for a dropkick.

Goku maneuvered around it, planting his hand on the ground he used his momentum to kicked 17's stomach, he grabbed a fistful of dirt tossing it into his face. "Sorry about that, but you two do fight unfair and you gang up on me.

He latched onto his ankles throwing him at Android 18 with all his strength.

After a while two energy waves came straight for Goku, both androids anticipating his move, they slammed their shoulders at him once Goku traveled the sky.

The amount of force nearly broke his ribs and spine, now they began to overtake him and beat him between them.

"See this Goku? You're no match for the ultimate creation to ever exist!" Android 17 added insult to injury with an ax handle.

He fell on Android 18's knee, she punched him making him fall aside. "Let's kill him 17, I had enough of him!"

"Whatever you say, he stopped being fun like five minutes ago."

Each of the two stood positioned in mid-air with their palms directly below him.

A building came from behind them, they shifted their hands from that sudden force missing Goku with their combined attack.

"Alright who was responsible for that!" Android 17 demanded angrily.

Making out his features they saw it was Chiaotzu.

Android 18 began dusting off the dirt from her clothes. "What a surprise, one of the weakest Z fighters actually showed up, did you bring the others?"

"Just me!" Gohan entered the in between them elbowed their faces.

Both androids remained where they floated, unharmed from his surprised attack.

"At least you hit harder than Goku ever did when he was your age." Android 18 remarked punching his gut, taking the wind out of him.

"But…I put everything…into that.." Gohan wheezed out

"Is that so? Then you're of no use to us." Android 17 charged a Power Blitz, he turned his attention at Chiaotzu who charged to help Gohan and released it at him. "Got cha!"

Chiaotzu was off guard and got shot down from the attack, he landed hard but showed signs of life as he twitched and breathe heavily.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan weakly muttered, trying to escape from Android 18's hold on him.

"Stop leave them out of this, your mission is to kill me isn't it?"

Everyone turned to see Goku floating back up, nearing closer to death than before.

"That's true but we love seeing you rage up over these weak friends of yours." Android 17 punched the struggling Gohan once.

"Enough!" Goku raced at them to save his son.

"If he means that much, you can die next to each other." 18 tossed Gohan at him, and sent out a Photon Flash.

Goku caught his son, and used his own back to shield his son, taking the attack for himself.

The androids heard Goku shout painfully, once the attack died down, they saw him still breathing and moving down in the pavement.

"Persistent isn't he?" Android 18 pointed at Goku, beginning her attack.

"I'll say, makes it more satisfying when we kill him." Android 17 followed suit.

"Double Dodon Ray!"

The twins were interrupted again by the small Z fighter, who boldly charged head on.

"You're starting to aggravate us!" Android 18 elbowed his face in.

Goku watched on, once he had enough feeling in his legs to stand and carry his son. "No don't, get out of here now!"

"Save Gohan, forget about me!" Chiaotzu returned from 18's blow, his telekinesis had no effect and began to charge up another Double Dodon Ray buying Goku time. "Go!"

Goku reluctantly closed his eyes, flying away from the scene.

"Just die and stay dead!" Android 17 sped away grabbing Chiaotzu's neck, breaking it without any effort.

He fell down with open eyes, bleeding from his mouth.

"Chiaotzu!" Goku called out hoping there was some sign that he survived.

"Now who didn't see that coming?" 17 asked his sister who only shrugged in response.

The two began to chase after Goku across the city, they began blowing up the area in a hope of killing them quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Q. great chapter, tragic and funny all at once, Frieza just won't die will he :P<em>

_A. Thanks! And he's like Cell, they both have their own methods of surviving and escaping death._

_Q. Ah Videl I'm really hoping she finds peace I wonder if Tien will be able to speak with her. She needs someway to find peace especially at that age. I wonder if Shen will try to convince her to join him I can't remember if he was dead at this stage or not._

_Frieza is back it seems so like him. I wonder if he'll be far stronger than what he was in cannon or not now_

_A. Shen is dead, every human is either dead or under the black water mist effect. I'm sure Tien would but she won't be listening like teenagers of this day and age, she's too far gone from her true self in the canon. Frieza is stronger than his canon counterpart,_

_Q. wow Raditz has done well for himself he killed Turles and now fighting Frieza but I'm guessing his got the heart virus also will all the human z- fighters on king kai plant? _

_A. Yes Raditz has the heart virus, instead of Goku. I wanted to have him fight the androids since we never seen it in the canon. It was fun to write the interaction and the fight of what could have been if he lived and ran into them. Almost every member of the Z fighters are on his planet training, maybe for a return someday?_

_Q. I'm not sure which villain I prefer but how would you feel about pairing Raditz with your female Namekian, Piccolo's daughter. It would be interesting to see how their kids would turn out if they could be both Super Saiyan and Super Namekian. If not could you either leave Bulma with Yamcha or pair her up with Raditz? Bulma/Vegeta is so overdone and the purpose of fanfiction is to do things differently from canon._

_A. Rhaita is a villain and I don't see her joining the Z fighters unless a collective threat forces them to consider that route, especially since her allegiance is with Piccolo, she shares in the same crimes as him. I do have one person in mind she could end up loving it's very unconventional and won't happen until far ahead. As for who Bulma will end up with, I got that part figure out, keep on reading. I was thinking about leaving Raditz single, can't see him paired up with anyone._

_Q. Please don't kill of Raditz with the heart virus! Use your awesome author powers to work out something! *Possibly bringing in your universe's Trunks (hopefully a Raditz/Bulma Trunks, nudge, nudge, wink, wink) with a cure!*_

_A. I'm sorry I couldn't work that in, I have my ideas all laid out for the stories' future. He won't be seen for a while now but trust me we haven't seen the last of Raditz or our fallen fighters._


	36. Chapter 36: The Trials Of Warriors

**Chapter 36: The Trials of Warriors**

Goku took in all the oxygen he could take. Hovering throughout the already destroyed city, he sped at his maximum speed. The sounds of exploding debris and crashing buildings were heard without any moment of silence in between. Looking down at his arms that cradled Gohan he could only think about his son's survival rather than his own.

'_Don't worry Gohan, I'll find a way to make sure you stay alive. If they defeat me than you'll have to save the world.' _Goku's eyes were set on an old school building that still stood.

He turned his head over his shoulder still unable to sense their Ki but he knew they were approaching fast after Goku gauged their speed during their fight. _'I don't have enough time, I'll have to draw them away from the city and survive long enough to escape.'_

The older saiyan hastily hid his son under a random desk. "Gohan if I don't see you again. I want you to know that I'm always proud of you for being brave and working hard on your studies. It won't be easy but you need to train hard every day to become the hero this world needs." Unstrapping his power pole he placed it at Gohan's right hand.

The androids were outside a few meters away from the school, they randomly caused destruction in order to flush Goku out.

The older Saiyan flew out through a window shattering the glass with his extended fists, it had gone unheard with the loud destruction impacted on the city by the Android's attack. Goku rose silently behind them the distance of a football field. He was facing their backs, unable to see their faces but hearing their laughter at the mindless violence brought his anger to a boiling point.

"Ka-"

"How long are we going to keep blowing up buildings 17?"

"Me-"

"Until he comes out 18, I don't get why you have to be in such a foul mood all the time."

"Ha-"

"I prefer to spend my time out fighting, or check out some malls before you blow them up."

"Me-"

"What is it with you and clothes, we'll be wearing the same thing for years….wait do you hear-"

"Ha!"

Both twins were forced down from the sky once Goku's signature attack detonated at their backs. Goku maintained his firing stance, until his attack died out.

From underneath the rubble Goku glared at the two Androids unharmed in appearance except for ruining their clothing.

"I'm disappointed in you, that was your strongest attack and yet we didn't even feel a hint of pain." Android 17 gave him a bored expression which quickly turned sour. "You did ruin my favorite shirt, just for that your suffering will be prolonged!"

Goku raised his guard in time, desperately trying to match him for blow, only managing an elbow across Android's 17's face, only to receive multiple blows across his upper body.

Android 18 came up slamming a hard kick on Goku's trapezius. "Your stupidity just keeps on getting you in trouble!"

The Saiyan almost spiraled toward the floor, but he flipped himself up, planting his feet on a brick wall propelling himself back at their height. "Androids, I won't let you carry this out any longer!"

"I agree for once, your demise will quickly!" Android 17 met him at the middle of his flight. Each fighter entered a tradeoff once more. His sister joined in the unfair advantage of her sibling clobbering away, however Goku timed an excellent dodge allowing Android 18's fists to miss him by a hair breath only to land at her own brother's face.

"Ahhh!" Her brother grabbed his left cheek. "Watch it!"

"Then stop goofing off and get serious-" Android 18's leg was grabbed and she found herself spinning by Goku until he released his hold over her brother making the two of them experience a heavy fall by Goku's supreme strength.

Goku pushed a continuous wave of Ki blasts at the same time of their collision adding more of a comeback to his slight lead.

Seeing their bodies flop, Goku powered up diving against the air current slamming them with a fist for each of them, he sore straight up the sky and descended from the clouds elbowing both of them toward separate buildings. "I found your weakness, Gero didn't bother to include a way to sense our Ki. Which hurts your chances at finding my friends and me in battle."

"Weakness?!" They shouted simultaneously, they exploded the building they had fallen into dust, they looked at each other with a nod, signaling a perfect sync of teamwork in which they mirrored each other's movements.

Catching on to this, he began to fight back using similar moves as his brother Raditz back when he and Piccolo teamed up, only to find them less than effective. Every ounce of energy spent into throwing and aiming was a waste on his part.

Android 18 moved in precise symmetry with her brother, countering with her knees and elbows. She landed with her feet and fists, while Android 17 did likewise in manner when Goku took his attention off him to counter and attack his sister.

"If you're so sure on our weakness then why didn't you bother to escape while you had the chance!" Android 18 delivered his question with an assortment of swift strikes.

"Even if you do, we'll spent all our time hunting your friends, always on the run living in fear! We know every location you have ever ventured!" Android 17 admitted brawling with full force.

Goku began to feel his own body weakening, his breathing became faster, and both his eyes struggled to keep up with the dizzying effects of their speed. Soon thereafter his Super Saiyan aura had vanished returning him back to his base power.

At the same moment he was pushed across the dirt with a closed palmed to his chest from his enemies, Goku threw a large Ki blast as a ball while he was thrown back.

"Look at that 18, his blonde hair disappeared." Android 17 deflected it Ki blast without effort and produced his own at Goku's chest.

"That must mean he's weaker than before, not that he was any good to begin with." Goku failed to protect his face once Android's 18 boot came into contact with the bridge of his nose.

From his agonizing shout, the duo flew only two inches from the ground splitting up, once Goku stood shakily to his feet, he felt his chest and back struck by the tremendous force of their kicks.

"Photon Flash!"

Both twins skipped back throwing their attacks at him, however he escaped with an Afterimage. Both energy beams targeted the other android in fierce speed resulting a large boom. Once the dust settle both Androids had powered down their Barriers and began looking for Goku again.

"I'm getting tired of his disappearing act!" Android 18 lashed out at her brother.

"Stop blaming me, he's the coward here. Beside we'll just target his kid that will sure to bring him closer to his death."

She gave him a frown. "Idiot! His kid wasn't around when he came out, he must have hidden him!"

Goku rested under some wreckage, using his limited time to warn his friends contacting them through a mental link.

* * *

><p>'<em>Chi Chi! Bulma! Master Roshi! Can you hear me?'<em>

Master Roshi and Bulma were around the lookout conversing until they heard Goku's voice interrupt them, they looked at one another wondering about the strange occurrence.

"Goku? Is that you talking to us?" Roshi asked looking up bewildered over the ordeal.

'_Yeah it's me alright, listen I don't have time to chat, I'm warning you guys to find a new area to set up. I'm fighting these enemies called the Androids and they're going to be hunting you next!'_

"Wait? Androids, hunting us? Wait what about you and are Gohan and Chiaotzu with you?" Bulma asked frantically, feeling her fear heighten over the sound of anxiety in Goku's voice.

'_Gohan got taken out but I managed to keep him hidden….Chiaotzu….' _Goku lowered his head._ "They killed him…."_

"No Chiaotzu…." Roshi said getting choked up

Bulma began to weep into Roshi's shoulder.

'_Please, leave everything if you must but find a new area where we haven't visited before, these Androids can't sense your signature.'_

"By the way you're speaking…aren't you going to be joining us?" Roshi asked.

'_The way things are headed, I doubt I'll be staying around for long. This could be our last talk together.'_

Both of his friends froze up at the announcement, worried about their friend rather than themselves.

'_Take Chi Chi, Daitan then come look for Gohan-'_

"Wait isn't she with you? Chi Chi took off after she found out Gohan went to join the battle!" Roshi interrupted.

Goku widen his eyes, cutting his mental link with them he crawled out toward the sunlight intent on rescuing his wife before she entered.

* * *

><p>"He's not giving us the slip again, without delay we'll end him permanently!" Android 18 looked over at her brother. "Got that?"<p>

Android 17 had his Photon Flash crashed through multiple buildings. "We'll just find ways other ways on entertaining ourselves then….like with the good doctor?"

That brought a smile to her face who agreed.

"You monsters! I know you two were responsible for hurting my Goku and son!" Chi Chi had tossed a couple of energy spheres spinning toward her targets.

"Here comes the part where you go off on a lecture about how evil we are." Android 17 rolled up his sleeves. "Spare your oxygen because you're going to need it!" He dashed toward her.

Android 18 fired a purple energy blast against her attacks.

Chi Chi wasn't prepare by the android's sudden movements, before she knew it she was on the ground growling in pain over getting an ax kick.

Before either android could come up with a witty remark she had begun firing her Shattered Javelin at the twins.

"I see you haven't learn anything new." Android 18 easily bypassed each projectile, punting Chi Chi's face toward the ground.

Her screams reached a higher pitch once both Androids took turns punching her while she was grounded.

"Kamehameha!"

Each pair leapt away from its path that coursed all the way up at the sky, Goku came down scooping his wife before taking off.

"Tiresome, let's see which one of us can kill them first." Android 17 told his sister in midflight

She shrugged her shoulders, her speed easily caught up with the Saiyan, who began kicking her away but ended up receiving a hard strike against the back of his neck. Through that force he hit the pavement while managing to make sure his wife didn't suffer any more damage.

Android 17 floated over. Goku "Just drop her, she's nothing but dead weight."

"Enough, you two will never receive mercy over your senselessness!" Goku's aura exploded toward Super Saiyan once more, executing an uppercut at Android 17's jaw with his foot.

Shifting himself to his knee he spun his entire elbow into the incoming female android sending her spiraling away.

His Super Saiyan aura died out again ending his short lived comeback. "Chi Chi wake up you have to leave now, we can't risk our son's life with you being here!"

Her words broke through to her, she awoken. "Goku?"

Goku watched in horror once she touched her stomach pulling out her hand stained with her blood.

"No not Goten too…."

"Look at that, one of us killed the unborn child of Goku, too bad we'll never know which one of us got that honor." Android 17 gave them a cruel smirk.

"You!" Goku began.

Android 18 flipped the hair out of her eyes. "We got him angry, like that's anything new. You have yourself to blame, being self-righteous only brings destruction."

"Will!" He got up now.

"Goku?" Chi Chi spoke before her breathing stopped at the end of her sentence.

"Die!"

"Scary words, come and make us!" Android 17 took off followed by his sister.

The enraged Saiyan sprang up with energy blasts for both of them in each hand, he pressed it against their midsection with incredible force that shook the entire city with a magnitude of an earthquake.

* * *

><p>From the rumble Gohan flinched slightly, turning his head toward the light from the display. "Dad?" Crawling back up with trouble from such a violent tremor that still kept going on at every second. "Dad! He needs me, I can't keep holding myself back!"<p>

Forcing himself to stop trembling the brave warrior prepared to take off when he saw his father's power pole in his own hand giving him the needed push.

* * *

><p>Another figure was far away from both locations, clutching Chiaotzu's head gently on her lap. "You remind me so much of him, I wish he was still with me."<p>

She stood up refusing to cry again after her solemn oath to cut off emotional ties. "Getting themselves killed…for who now? No one is worth saving a damn anymore."

A drop trickled down from her from her pale skin, looking at the gloomy clouds it had begun to rain and thunder violently.

* * *

><p>Goku found himself between both androids, 17 on his right and 18 on his left. His own arms were bulged out at the excess amount of Ki spending, through each second his own energy started to diminish.<p>

"You know we misjudged you Goku, you have proven to be quite a nuisance!" Android 17 was covered in battle worn garments with battle marks all over him.

His sister was likewise in the same condition. "Cheating death has been an impressive feat, now that ends tonight."

Goku remained silent, making his last stance above the body of his wife.

"No clever remark or speech about our misconduct?" Android 18 questioned as she remained in her floating posture.

"I was looking forward to one so we can give you some smack talk." Her brother raised a finger at him. "Oh well."

A bright yellow beam shot out exiting through Goku's bicep making him shout in pain.

Android 18 fired from her side shooting a finger beam at Goku's left knee.

They androids silently nodded at one another. Flashes of bright yellow beams entered and flew out from his body hitting multiple blood vessels and organs. Rapidly filing earth's hero with holes until his body stopped supporting his flight. Collapsing for the ground with his blood flooding out from the multiple wounds he sustained.

The sound of his fall was silenced by the cries of his son who witnessed the ending. His rage exploded filling the empty space around, the ground under the young warrior turned into gravel, the power poles chipped into flying splinters.

"FAAATHHHEEEEERRRRRRR!"

The Android's eyes widen in surprised seeing Gohan mimicked the same transformation his father had done earlier. His black hair stood upright in a mild spiked manner shifting toward the legendary golden hue. His eyes reflected his father's righteous anger now taking up the role his father was forced to leave him.

"Gohan…you did it…" Goku's tone conveyed pride. Turning over to his dead wife that laid close to him, he used the last of his strength to grab her hand closing his palm over hers. "We'll be together…." At last the greatest hero Earth has ever seen died next to his wife.

Android 17 looked unafraid, keeping his cool demeanor. "Isn't this the part where you turned your back and flee? After all that's how things usually go down."

His sister scoffed. "His screaming is getting me irritated, I'll finish him off."

Gohan sore over her Power Blitz, fuel with nothing but rage he blindly entered into close contact, unleashing his wild swings against her, she swatted every incoming hit, until one kick flew into her face.

"You brat!" She violently grabbed his arms.

"Let go!" Gohan screamed throwing hard kicks against her.

She only smirked, tossing him against the air and fired an energy wave after a few seconds. The resulting damage shredding his clothing, covering his body in nothing but his own blood.

Android 17 suddenly appeared kicking him into the inside of a building. "I couldn't resist."

"If you want him dead so much, make it as painful as possible."

Android 17 started his search for where Gohan had landed.

She simply blew up the building Gohan crashed into without a second thought.

"You always have to ruined everything don't you, guess it can't be helped." He landed in the middle of the demolished structure searching for any evidence of his survival.

Within seconds he saw the unconscious warrior half dead. Deep into a crater, covered in a handful of dirt. His aura vanished from him, leaving him more vulnerable than before.

"I said I'll be the one to kill him." Android 18 pushed her brother away who began forming an energy beam, and instead form one herself.

A figure dropped down, she was clad in an old black oversize t shirt, white worn out jeans with two black boots. "Solar Flare!"

"Ahhh!"

Both teens weren't prepared for the unexpected presence, after a moment the blinding light vanished along with Gohan and his savior missing from the scene.

* * *

><p>Gohan stirred with a moan, his eyes open for half a second watching someone coming to his aid, after that they closed only to reopen hours later seeing Daitan asleep next to him. Falling back to his slumber he woke up in a panic. "Mom! Dad!"<p>

Fully conscious of his surroundings now, Gohan's eyes darted across the bland looking room still in his fighting instincts, he calmed down only after minutes passed without a sound or movement.

"No….." Lowering his face into his palms the reality and memories came back into his current frame of thinking. "They were killed by the androids."

Getting out of bed, he saw half of his body was covered in white bandages, but realized he has gotten stronger due to his near death experience. Walking across the wooden floor he swung the door open seeing the sunlight hit his eyes, forcing him to look at his own eye level. Staring into the sand and calming waves that didn't cheer him up at all.

"Gohan!"

He turned raising his arms up in guard but relaxed seeing his father's friends running toward him in joy.

"Bulma! Master Roshi!" Beginning to sprint at first, slowing down once the pain lingered in both of his legs.

Daitan barked at the young Saiyan, showing his delighted happiness in his rush of jumps and tail wagging.

"Hey I didn't forget about you either boy." Gohan patted his friend's head feeling happy they were still alive to support him.

"We're glad you woke up. We've began to worry you weren't going to make it." Bulma admitted wiping away her teary eyes.

Gohan tilted his head. "Wait how long was I sleeping?"

"A couple of weeks." She replied.

His mouth fell open but closed it up after nodding, being in the hardest battle of his life while unlocking his Super Saiyan form was enough to drain him mentally and physically. "Thanks for saving me guys, I promise I'll be more careful next time."

"It wasn't us that saved you." Roshi pointed with his staff behind Gohan. "Thank her."

Gohan turned slowly seeing his forgotten friend sitting on a large boulder with an expressionless face, she lazily waved back at him.

"Videl!" He brought his hands to his side. "Ka-"

"Wait Gohan!" Roshi got between them. "She's on our side, we need all the help we can gather if we hope to put an end to those androids! You two are the only heroes left."

He stopped his attack but maintained his distrust toward her. "Bulma?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder. "I don't like it any more than you do Gohan, but we have our backs against the wall."

Her words sounded forced and angry, she went on unblinking at the girl who killed her parents before her.

"That's right Gohan, you all need me." She dropped down, pushing her hair away from her face revealing her arrogant smirk. "After all, it was me who saved your ass, I could have left you there to die." She kicked up the sand in the air. "Or I could have killed you when I saved you myself."

Gohan couldn't find any counter argument, at loss for words at how true her statement was. He finally found the right respond. "Thank you."

Videl's expression soften for a moment before scoffing at him. "Whatever. Now go back to bed, I need you in your top condition so we can train for the androids."

Gohan answered her with a small nod, returning to the small built hut wondering about the future with his friends and the adventures that awaited for him.

* * *

><p><em>Q. another great read, nice job with Chiaotzu and the twist with the androids, surprised though dr gero wasn't killed by piccolo or affected by the black mist and the androids never happened<em>

_A. Thank you, I'm always looking to add more depth and development toward the secondary Z fighters. Piccolo had no idea about Dr. Gero who was locked away in his lab for the entire time working on the androids and his plan, so he was safe from the mist's effect._

_Q. damn radits died! now only vegeta and his brother tarbles in space and goku nearing death will the timeline change at all because the z- fighters don't seem to have much hope no more at this time_

_A. Yes the timeline will be different and somewhat similar in a few details. As long as the Dragon Balls still exist then there will always be…wait they don't anymore. There will be major changes rest assure._

_Q. Thanks for not doing Raditz and Bulma, that really wouldn't have worked_

_A. You're welcome. I couldn't picture Raditz with anyone plus I already have Bulma paired up with someone else._

_Q. I haven't reviewed in awhile but I'm wondering why Frieza is being so closed minded. Is the Geti Star influencing his mind a little? I mean frieza was just a business man profiting from the desperations of desperate races with a gigantic ego believing himself to be a god not really one who would just kill to kill he did kill with purpose even if it was on a massive scale so I'm wondering if something has changed him?_

_The death of Chiaotzu good work came off really well. He's going to see Tien again. As for Videl I wonder what's going to happen to her. Gohan's hating on her isn't helping much all because she felt she was in the right at the time and if she isn't helped so i do wonder so i shall eagerly wait the next chap_

_A. Yes he has changed. First he was killed by his brother and revived with the Dragon Balls only to be killed by his father. With the amount of betrayal and having his entire planets destroyed by Turles's Tree of Might his whole empire around him crumbled. Snapping out he wants to satisfy his thirst for revenge on anyone, he targeted Raditz due to him being a Saiyan and ever since he turned to Super Saiyan, Frieza views him as the biggest threat to his return to glory._

_Thanks! I wanted to thin out the list of heroes and make the android's arrival more impactful, not to mention add more character development to him. We'll see what will happen to Videl later on. They are not friends, they're in a reluctant partnership against common enemies like Goku and Piccolo were against Raditz. _


	37. Chapter 37: What Remains

**Chapter 37: What Remains**

Ten years later…

_*Age 777*_

The twenty year old male, blinked his eyes after remembering his childhood. His short black hair flew in the direction that the wind pressed, throughout the morning, earth's skies were clouded with the gloom. The rain poured fast and heavy on the entire surface that was mostly wasteland from the result of so much destruction. His orange Gi was covered in dirt, his entire skin showed scars from his hard fought battles.

"You were a good friend, I just wish we could have had you with us much longer." His voice had gotten deeper, his voice was low and ruff.

He bend over the gravestone dropping a few flowers that had managed to grown near his old home.

"Why did you fight? I know you wanted to help us, but in the end you were just another victim." Gohan's mind flashback to the android's faces that showed their delight over ending another Z warrior's life so easily. Blocking at the gruesome details, he didn't recall how it ended only that he found himself safely hidden, living to fight for another day.

"Damn it!" Gohan banged the dirt near the tombstone. "If only I wasn't so stupid and weak! My father wouldn't have made such a careless mistake!"

His nails dug deep into his sweaty palms, drawing blood from his sharp nails. "Damn it all, why did this have to happen to us!" He struck the ground again.

He ignored the female right behind him who kept watching on with a concerned look. "Gohan please stop hurting yourself, it wasn't your fault."

The Half breed kept his face away from her, looking toward the endless skies. "Bulma. No matter how much you try to tell me that, it won't change the way I feel."

Bulma sighed, she started to go over to comfort him.

"Don't!"

She stopped with a startled at his raised voice.

"Never get near me Bulma, everyone around me just ends up dying." He kept kneeling on the ground as if he waited for everyone to come back to him alive.

At that moment Bulma wished she could scream and slap some sense into him. Days before she managed to rescue the injured Gohan, luckily she got him back to their shelter before he died of blood lost. Since she told him the news about the end of the battle he had gone completely mute until he was well enough to visit the grave site with her.

"I'll obliterate those androids into nothing but metal and ash! I won't rest until they experience this fear ten times over!"

Part of her wished he stayed silent. She hated seeing her friend talk in such a rash and hateful manner." Gohan, your father wouldn't want you to act like this. Remember how fought for everyone's safety not for pure hate."

Gohan sighed inwardly knowing her words hit home, he stayed in his kneel position feeling nothing but cold and pain. Until the rain stopped falling upon him, he looked up seeing Bulma brought her umbrella over him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't watch out."

Gohan formed a small smile at her protective nature. "Thanks Bulma, I need to be at my best if I want to put up a fight."

"Now get up, I'll make you something warm to eat." Bulma helped him back to his feet, wiping away the dirt from his under his eyes and mouth.

Ever since his mother had died, she took up the responsibility for the young Saiyan, in time he began looking up to her as a mother figure. "I'll make you and everyone else proud. We'll find a way to put an end to them for good."

After returning back to their temporary home, Bulma got started on cooking, gathering some vegetables from their garden. Gohan walked past by a picture of Daitan who died four years ago, he sighed sadly over his old friend and began training.

Bulma had finished setting the table and plates after a while. "Okay Gohan come in the kitchen now."

Gohan immediately came in and started chowing down when he took his seat.

Bulma laughed at him, while eating her own meal slowly and well mannerly. The dinner was filled with retelling stories, a few laughs and light hearted jokes. Talking about anything to lift the despair off their lives for the current moment. It was soon interrupted by a colossal explosion.

"It's those demented machines again!" Gohan jumped out of his chair ready to charge into battle.

"Gohan it's so soon, we're not sure you recovered fully. Are you sure it's wise to go out?" Bulma looked rattled by that noise, worried she might find her friend dead.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows, tighten his fists. The low rumble continued shaking all of the cups and plates. "Yes I am! No use in hiding, as long as I have the power to keep on fighting, I'll use every bit of it to make a difference!"

She scanned his face, seeing his fierce determination, his eyes were harden from all the hardship that only made him stronger. "Then come back alive, don't be afraid to run away if you can't win. Live to fight another day."

"I promise you Bulma. I haven't gone back on my word and I'm not starting that today." He darted out the shelter turning Super Saiyan, taking off toward the direction he felt the large scale explosions were originating from.

* * *

><p>"Killing these infected humans is getting to be more of a chore than a game." The female android halted the wide spread extermination.<p>

"Think of all the times this attracted Gohan. Cause and effect." Her brother commented while he kept shooting each of their heads.

Gohan zipped along the path of the blasts exploding them with his own attack. The light spheres clashed creating sparks, he raised his face toward them staring down at his enemies of ten years. "Androids! This madness will not continue on, not while I'm here to end your sick games!"

That caused them to chuckle before elevating into a full on heartless laugh.

Android 18 took her gaze away from the enraged warrior. "We're not interested in cowards, this crowd at least fight to protect their worthless lives."

The resulting respond further infuriated Gohan. "It's not funny! You two are tossing away lives, these used to be true honest people. You have no right to play god with them or anyone else!"

"You hear that sound Gohan?" Android 17 placed a hand to his left ear leaning toward him. "It's the sound of us not caring!"

He raised a pointed finger at them. "You're no one to be deicing who gets to live or die!" His hand soon open up firing a large full powered wave towards the pair.

Neither made a move to avoid the attack, fully aware it wasn't enough to damage them in any manner. The half breed, raised his forearm across his face anticipating the android's strike.

"Haaa!" He fired into their faces another beam that soon exploded close range, hurling himself from the impact but managed to be far away from them again.

Each one took off, Android 17 flew right into Gohan, punching the incoming Ki blast. Gohan landed a kick over his head then quickly spun to swing his elbow onto his back.

He failed to see Android 18 firing from the sky, striking Gohan's body with a Photon Blast. "Seriously Goku was a better opponent, you're too boring. At least you don't scream as much as him."

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Gohan flared his aura with a Ki charge. He didn't get a chance to power back up, Android 17 was soon on him with lightning fast hits. Flying across the air Gohan defended quickly, catching Android 17's fist and punched his jawline.

Spinning around to focus on Android 18, making an x formation defense blocking her leg, next he grabbed her ankle slamming her into a tower while throwing a full powered wave at her.

Gohan looked around once Android 17's Photon Flash lighted the area in yellow, sidestepping at the blink of an eye. "Kamehameha!"

His eyes widen, his body thrown straight ahead through a brick wall from the result.

Android 18 came back into the battle, scowling over getting bested in that split second. "I see you have been improving, shame your friend died before you worked up the strength to put a decent struggle."

Refusing to let his emotions get the better of him, he waited until she came toward him. Jumping over her drop kick, he pushed his entire weight onto her back. Making a dust cloud with her fallen face, soon Android 17 planted his foot into his left cheek ending his offense.

"No more, we're sick of you now!" Android 17 yelled angrily.

Gohan made a barrier to shield him from their energy blasts, he felt his barrier about to end while he braced himself.

"Kamehameha!"

The blue beam travelled from the under the android's location engulfing them for the current moment. Their shouts of anger and screams of displeasure were muted once the large eruption noise kicked in, earning the warrior a moment of rest.

"Can't stay out of death's grip for more than a day?" She stated in an irritated manner.

Gohan opened his eyes staring at Videl's usual anger demeanor. "Not really, I vow to put my life on the line."

Videl rolled her eyes and took a back turn over the androids. "What now, they're going to be pissed."

"Think tactically." Gohan stated flying over to the androids again, preparing a new maneuver.

Videl joined him by his side already practiced this plan during one of their sparring bouts.

"It's that girl again!" Android 17 declared angrily.

His sister fumed. "She's just as annoying as Gohan, let's take our time killing her!"

Gohan appeared throwing six energy spheres at them, knowing they would obviously deflect them away, he charged ahead.

Once his thinking was accurate, Videl had used her multi-form to split into three different forms, the original one battled with 18 in the air, the second one was positioned behind the androids deflecting the energy spheres Gohan fired off earlier at each of the androids' back, causing the momentum to shift over to their side.

"Charge your attack!" Gohan prepared his Kamehameha, while the original and second Videl fired a quick energy beam at each two, grounded them at the moment.

The third was one charging up her Kamehameha and along with Gohan fired two fully charged beams down, doubling the impact on them. That result made a huge crater that destroyed a few blocks from their combined might.

"Think that finish them off?" Videl asked him.

Gohan pulled her across a sideway building, taking a glance from their hiding place. "I doubt it but that should have caused some sort of damage."

The smoke flew from the disaster, they could see the two make it back on their feet, suffering a few battle scratches.

"Not enough, they don't even seem to be fazed at all!" Gohan remarked angrily.

Videl punched her fists together. "Ready to move back down?" She left his side without his reply.

"Videl!" Gohan followed after her quickly.

Android 17 saw Videl's shadow from the floor. "Big mistake crossing our path after that stunt!"

Videl dived from his Full Powered Energy Ball, but he was waiting for that. Entering right into her with a couple of fists.

Gohan prepared to help out, until Android 18 interfered with a couple of graceful hits before firing off two energy spheres.

Trading opponents that second, Android 17 caught Gohan's kick, and aimed his own into his ribcage. Android 18 aimed her kicks for Videl, easily breaking through and knee her jaw before ending that move with a blow to Videl's face.

Each warrior crumbled to the ground from their enemies' attacks, without any desire to surrender, the two rose up shakily, preparing to fight back at any cost. Their stance was met with complete silence from the androids. Each one, parting their leg far apart using their own fighting styles. The dark sky matched the feeling of the emotions felt for years in the two remaining heroes, neither of them losing hope for a better future despite their grim circumstance.

"Now!" Gohan declared, he sprinted across firing a yellow beam at the ground propelling upward.

Videl bolted behind the two, kicking them upward with the steel end of her boots.

Gohan charged a Shining Friday this time, once the androids were send toward his way.

"These strategies of yours will only cost you a slow grueling demise you know!" Android 17 jerked his flight with a stop, he began creating a large electric like beam in his hands.

His sister did likewise, moving her hand over her shoulder aiming at Videl while her gaze was at Gohan.

Videl darted back, and kicked off into the air flying in super speed, she glimpsed Gohan was in a power clash with Android 17, each trying to dominate the other. She saw him without fear or any sign or worry. With that confidence, Videl thought back to Tien before changing her trajectory toward Android 18. "Dodon Ray!"

Android 18 and her brothers eyes widen again once they heard that technique's name, from their mind resurfaced a blurry memory hearing the attack inside an old building.

Occupied with that flashback the two androids failed to pay attention to their battles. Gohan to his surprise found his Shining Friday begin to prevail over Android 17's energy attack. With that he poured in his entire Ki into his attack that greatly consumed 17's beam.

Snapping back to the present Android 17 was saved by his sister who grabbed the back of his shirt flinging him a few feet in the air. "Watch it, with that careless mistake you could have been close to being vaporized!"

He saw his sister holding her left elbow that was struck by Videl's Dodon Ray. "I'm not the only one who got distracted."

* * *

><p>While they bickered, Videl landed next to her partner "You look like shit, got any fighting spirit left in you?"<p>

Gohan felt himself drained completely from his all-out attack, seeing his strength diminished considerably he shook his head. "I got plenty of spirit, I lack the current strength to continue though. We have to retreat, I won't be able to lend any support."

Videl forcibly helped him up, pulling his left arm around her shoulders. She fired at the ground creating a large dust cloud to hide themselves from the android's wrath.

"Getting too idiotic, one day I'm not going to be around to keep saving your weak ass, smart up already!" Videl complained.

Each android flew above the city, positioning their hands at the city under them. "If you won't come out, then we'll simply bombed you out into your deaths!" He shouted out.

Android 18 looked at her brother "Don't warn them idiot!" She began flaring her Ki attack.

Her ears caught the warning, she quickly flew out a lot slower since Gohan's weight kept dragging her down. Due to constant fights, diminished nourishment and lack of sleep her body wasn't healthy or strong enough to keep going. Yet her will to kill or be killed kept her going.

A dark speck was seen rushing away from the bombing area. "Hey I see them, now to exterminate the two cowards." Android 17 started shooting out his attack.

Videl managed to pick her speed up a little once her fight or flight response kicked in.

She dashed over a small half home escaping from the beam but not from the magnitude of the wave once it hit the dirt. They rolled around the ground while each android homed right in for them.

Gohan open his eyes. "Videl you may have to leave me here, go ahead I'll hold them off!"

She fumbled back up. "Good idea." She turned and fled.

Gohan couldn't believe how easily and fast she just agreed but years with her, he learn more of her recklessness and uncaring of other people. For as long as he could remember since the day she joined Gohan and the others, she was always reclusive, barely trying to be friendly toward them.

He got up hastily, lunging at the ground missing a blow from them to his body. Crashing at the metal, glass and cement from every building rubble, he felt the pain pulsing in his head.

Year after year she never made eye contact with anyone, except when he had the chance of training with her, with each blow he caught and block from her fast hands, he saw the look of a women forced to grow up far too fast, who experienced too much hardship in a short time.

Forcing his body to stand back up, he blocked with everything he had, arms and legs, the androids showed incredible speed unlike anyone Gohan encountered. He noticed they were mostly aiming for his head like as he heard too many times from Android 17, just a game to keep their boredom away.

As the years past, Gohan observed her behavior. She always avoided Bulma the most, he took that as an action of regret and guilt on her part for killing Bulma's parents. For years he tried to wrap his mind around it, he still thought there was a another way but after seeing how close they came to joining them, she may have been right.

Their fight made a big commotion that attracted the few remaining black mist humans into attack him and the androids. Taking his only opportunity he began fleeing on foot. Hearing the mass slaughter the androids carried on at the human's expense.

Gohan wanted nothing more than to believe Videl's actions were justified, he lost sleep over this more than once. Even right now, her rash decision at leaving him to die, he wasn't angry at her. Part of him was tired over the constant danger that never left the Earth. Reasoning he would stop trying if it weren't for Bulma his only family left. He shook his head, knowing his father wouldn't give up and neither should he.

"There he is!"

Gohan blinked back to reality, he was still on the run, and risking one turn of his head seeing the Androids had caught up with him.

"Nowhere to left Gohan." Android 18 slammed her shoulder onto his back.

Gohan skidded away stopping by Android 17's feet on the opposite end, looking up to see his twisted grin. "This reminds me of the time we killed your father, do you remember that?"

Remembering that event full well, it plagued his nightmares, he got up aiming a punch at him, which the android caught and sent him back down with a backhand. "So weak."

Gohan felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead and blood from his lips.

"You're still the same little scared, helpless child you always were. Nothing has ever changed for you." Android 17 fired a finger beam through Gohan's left bicep.

Android 18 kicked him the second she saw him attempt to leave. "Cowardly? You must get that from your father." She fired another beam right through his right shoulder.

Gohan's screams filled the night, once those two beams entered through his body undergoing the same pain his father endured at his last moments. Each Android were blinded by two figures who rushed in intercepting the other arriving attacks.

"Solar Flare!"

Videl undid her multiform technique, and proceeded to grab Gohan. "I couldn't sense your weak Ki, good thing you scream like a girl."

Gohan looked up once again seeing his old friend came to his rescue again. "I thought you didn't care about weather if I live or not…" He voiced out weakly.

"I'm not a bitch by word, I'm one by action." Videl replied smacking his head to get him to shut up.

Gohan raised his head seeing Videl had traveled far away after some passing time, once again narrowly escaped death. During the trip back to their shelter, he smiled believing Videl may have changed more than he realized. "I don't think you're one."

Videl raised her eyebrow, turning to face him wondering why he bothered to make small talk, she actually preferred the silence but decided to play along. "A bitch?"

Gohan chuckled. "My mom didn't teach me to speak in that manner."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course she didn't. You're her sweet little baby angel."

"I try to be, anyway what did Tien teach you besides fighting?"

"How to fly." Videl said dryly.

"You know what I mean." Gohan retorted, earning a glare from her.

She sighed, feeling odd for talking about her past. "About always showing honor to anyone I will come across. How to be a hard worker and trainer, thanks to him I always do. My dad was focused on flash and money, which looking back was kind of stupid."

Gohan nodded, listening to everything she spoke out, he wondered what else she kept to herself.

Videl looked away staring at the dark cloud. "He told me about giving mercy." The sentence was soft, showing a hint of fear at her saying the word itself.

Her friend kept staring at her, prompting Videl to continue.

"He told me stories about his upbringing under the teachings of his old mentors, Shen and Mercenary Tao. He's been recounting all the cold ruthless actions he caused to a lot of people, from trying to con a village where he met your father, to breaking your friend Yamcha's leg and more."

Gohan acknowledged that with a nod, hearing similar things from his father when he was talking about how his friends used to be when he met them on his adventures.

"After fighting Goku he said that was the turning point for him. He began to work hard to atone for his past, putting his life on the life against King Piccolo, during the Saiyan invasion." Videl retold the story, her eyes blinked, she fought hard not to cry and to stay strong.

"He was a great teacher, if he could only see you now he would be so proud of you."

Videl resisted from striking Gohan. "Don't give me any pity, I know you're just making up these words to get on my good side!"

Gohan shook his head, returning to his old demeanor for the current moment. "I can see you act more heroic. Sure you may be stoic and more serious than before, Tien was like that, though I will admit you tend to be scarier than he was when I met him. You always place your life on the line to fight the androids, even back there when you rescue me!"

"Last time." Videl replied keeping her emotions hidden.

Gohan crack a small smile before turning away. "You always say that."

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey was in total silence, soon their old home was seen on the horizon, with the two dropping down. "Bulma we're home!"<p>

Bulma rushed out instantly. "Gohan! Thank goodness-" She stopped when she noticed Videl.

The young Saiyan felt the tension brewing between the two females, deicing to quickly intervene. "Hey Bulma lets head inside and eat, Videl here saved my life, I really owe her a lot!"

Bulma's gaze soften, as she turned to him. "Well that's good to hear, I wouldn't know what to do next without you giving me hope."

Videl spun around huffing in contempt over the happy moment between them.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bulma, she was about to reprimand her until Gohan pleaded her with his eyes, she sighed remembering they needed to be united more than ever. "Hey Videl, would you like something to eat?"

"Not really that hungry, I'll skip ahead to training." Just then her stomach rumbled causing her to blush, but making Gohan and Bulma laugh.

"If it's not too much trouble Bulma, can I also have another helping of food? That last fight with the Androids really took a lot away from me." Gohan added.

"Sure Gohan, I'll quickly cook something up for you and Videl, it's the least I can do for her since she did save my son." Bulma messed up his hair in a motherly way before walking off.

Videl headed inside after a few seconds keeping far Bulma, she still felt the same hostility from her every time she was around, making her scowl.

"Give her time, she'll come around." Gohan walked toward her offering her a cup of water.

"Like I care what any of you think of me." She slapped the glass away shattering it.

Gohan stayed in his fixed position before bending down to pick the pieces one at a time. "Have you stop by his grave?"

Videl began getting irritated at Gohan's conversational starters. "I don't need to be reminded! I already paid a visit after you and Bulma left."

"So you were watching us?" Gohan stood up throwing away the glass.

"You made quite a scene." Videl confirmed.

"At least Master Roshi is back with my dad and the others." Gohan walked over to a chair sitting down, fixing his hands together while resting his elbows on his knees. "Glad you visited him."

"Stopping by his grave I said what was on my mind, I won't forget him either.….by the way nice flower selection, never peg you as a flower picker." Videl spoke out loud.

He ignored that remark lost in his next plan of attack.

"Seriously don't cry again, you're tougher than that." Videl turned at her left side angrily.

"We'll keep fighting, someday we'll avenge Master Roshi. His sacrifice won't be forgotten!" Gohan blinked away the tears over his father's martial arts teacher. "I'll keep protecting you and Bulma. Until we die of old age one after another, until one of us is all alone.

Videl snorted, looking at the ceiling now. "Pretty dark coming from you, what makes you think we'll survive the androids?"

"It's just a wish I know will come true. Without the Dragon balls we'll have to bring our desires into fruition." Gohan explained.

Videl nodded, clinging to every word. "I never saw the magical dragon you guys go on about, I just wonder if we can really make any difference in this messed up world."

* * *

><p>"It happened again 18! What is wrong with us, is it some kind of defective in our programming?"<p>

"How should I know?" She lashed out at her brother. "This always happens when that girl is around us, firing that Dodon Ray!"

A hazy memory appeared to them, of a man saving them with that move the second they went down some stairs to escape some short green monster with red eyes.

"Curse Dr. Gero for taking away our memories as well." Android 17 looked at the red jewels embedded in his palms.

His sister turned to him with an angry expression. "What more can you expect from that deranged lunatic! If only we had our powers the day we encountered that foolish man!"

"Too bad we killed him a little too quickly, we could have used some painful methods to bring out some information on our past out of him."

Android 18 sat down, feeling dejected. "I can just tell its Tien, but what did he have to do with us?"

"Maybe Chiaotzu might have known something about that." Android 17 scratched his head, regretting he killed him.

"I know something tells me we met him at least once in our human life." The female android fired an energy wave at a building that threaten to collapse on them.

Android 17 watched the building demolished to nothing. "Hell don't think Gohan or Videl would tell us even if we kept beating the answer out of them."

"Then let's leave, I'm too infuriated to run around knocking buildings over!" She flew away to their home.

Android 17 followed after her also preoccupied on their past. They flew in silence with only the whistling sound from the wind. Overlooking city after city that they brought death upon. Suddenly Android 18 stopped in her flight causing her brother to wonder at her.

"What's up, why did you stop?"

Android 18 shook her head. "It's a long shot, but I think I may have found a way on how we can recover our past."

"Then what's keeping us? Let's go right away!" Her brother interrupted excitedly.

"Not something I'm eager to get back to but our answers could lie in Gero's lab." She looked at her brother for his thoughts on the matter.

He looked angry, refusing to look at her.

"Come on 17 stop acting like a child, we'll do a quick search and if we don't find anything we'll blow the place up."

He sighed feeling angry at going back to his old prison. "One look. It better be worth the trip and our time."

* * *

><p>Gohan entered the garage seeing Bulma working on some machines, he could tell she was working very hard on her project when he glanced around the room that was filled with equipment and books everywhere,<p>

"Hey Bulma when was the last time you got any rest?" Gohan asked.

The second she turned, he could see the bags under her eyes and unkempt appearance. "Just half an hour ago." Turning back to her project.

"Bulma. I can tell you're lying, beside you cooked half an hour ago, that doesn't count as a break."

"Funny coming from the Saiyan who trains all day." She looked back at him suspiciously. "Where is Videl?"

"She's downstairs putting away the dishes." Gohan replied.

"Good, I sure hope so." Bulma muttered.

Gohan felt her the hospitality in her voice whenever Videl visited their shelter, he even saw right through the fake smile she gave Videl. He turned away from talking to his friend knowing she wouldn't listen to him about her. He glanced at the floor at a science magazine that had the picture of an old man on the cover with big bold letters. "Dr. Gero?"


	38. Chapter 38: Silver Lining

**Chapter 38: Silver Lining**

Gohan picked up the magazine skimming through it as he walked right outside lost in his reading. With each page, he began to feel more curious about Dr. Gero. "It says his lab is hidden in a cave somewhere outside of North City."

The young warrior looked back about to ask Bulma about him, but decided against it figuring he should leave her alone to focus on her project. What it was he didn't know, she wouldn't tell him about it, much less Videl.

Grabbing his father's Power Pole he headed outside gazing at the night sky for a minute. _'Dad.'_

"Now where are you off too?"

Gohan jumped back preparing to blast the speaker away. He lowered his arm when he saw it was Videl, smirking victoriously for frightening him.

"It you want to know, I'm off to head for the mountains to check something out." Gohan answered, placing on a new orange Gi belonging to his father over his blue shirt.

"Does this little adventure of yours going to require me to save your ass again?" Irritably could be sensed in her voice.

"Hopefully not, I'll be careful either way." Gohan answered while tying the pole behind his back. "Want to come along?"

She cast him an angry stare, Gohan tried to figure out her emotions but couldn't get pass her facial expression.

"If you die then do it on your own time, don't drag me down with you." She walked away from him.

Gohan was about to speak, but once he saw Videl stop by Daitan's grave just outside of the shelter, a smile came up.

It soon turned into frown when she kept walking only giving the gravestone a glance. Unknown to him, she felt a mixture of hate for her soft emotions and sadness at losing Daitan, the only companion she loved next to Tien. She hoped they were watching from above.

Turning back from his friend with a sigh, Gohan's feet soon left the ground flying toward the mountains, tightening his grip on the magazine he took from Bulma.

Videl turned back right away forgetting her next question about the magazine but he was long gone. She did catch a glimpse of the title on it. "Who's Dr. Gero?"

* * *

><p>After making a long flight back to the mountains, they wasted no time in arriving to the metal lab door hidden in one of the caves. "Hey sis did Dr. Gero ever give you the code to this?"<p>

"As if I would ever listen to his ranting, just blast it open already!" She said impatiently.

"Fine, fine." Android 17 fired a small beam instantly destroying the metal door, leaving the entrance to the lab open. He scope out the area before entering. "I see nothing's changed since we left."

Android 18 stepped inside afterward, turning to their open pods with the third one labeled 19, her mind recalled that encounter with that artificially android along with killing their creator the same day after returning from their mission.

* * *

><p><em>Android 17 and 18 lagged in following Dr. Gero's orders. Which were to kill Goku and return as quickly as possible. Deciding to stay a few more hours to hunt down Gohan until they gave up and settled on causing mayhem.<em>

_It was evening by the time they began their return to the lab. Still a long distance off, they spotted their creator standing outside his open lab with a furious expression for their behavior._

"_Seems the old man has a couple of loose screws, I swear I can see steam coming out from his ears." Android 17 chuckled finding his bad joke funny._

_Android 18 could see another figure walking up behind Dr. Gero. He also wore a similar brown uniform to the mad scientist, already foreseeing what was going to happen. "He's planning on shutting us down soon as we get back. We should do something about that."_

_Her brother was calculating on putting their idea into motion, looking back at her deciding to make quick use of their time while they were still far off. "No objection here I'm still in a destructive mood, why not show him the extent of our power? If we want our freedom now's our chance to rip it away from him!"_

_A wide smirk spread across her face. "Of course 17, first we'll make sure that remote he used to deactivate us last time is out of the picture before we try anything. Now act like that fat mindless cyborg."_

_Upon arriving they were met by a series of incensed shouts. "Androids 17 and 18, you have defied me for the final time! I had enough of your constant disrespect, I gave you life you ungrateful delinquents, you are nothing more but a waste of my time! Prepare to be deactivated I will tolerate you no longer!"_

"_Wait forgive us Dr. Gero, we were just eager to complete your orders when we took off, we apologize for taking too long, we were busy admiring our new abilities when we lost time." Android 18 quickly spoke._

"_We do confirm that we have killed Goku, avenging the Red Ribbon Army. All because of your brilliance." Android 17 added._

_The two pair felt intense hatred, but they stayed put for right now waiting until the perfect moment to launch their surprise attack._

_At hearing each of his creation express their respect for him, he began to calm down but still had that tense edge on him. "I can see you two had a change of heart and the success of your assignment has given me immense contentment. Good work."_

_The two grinned, they cast a glance at his right hand that clutched the remote, deciding to keep playing up until he lowered his guard._

_Android 19 stepped forward, casting his eerie stare at them. "Doctor Gero I recommend to deactivate them, they have outlived their usefulness. Failure to do so may result in complications for you and me."_

_Before Dr. Gero could follow up on that statement. Android 17 turned his neck, keeping his polite smile on. "Now why would you want to do that? We are your superior creations, why keep this outdated energy absorbing model any longer?"_

_His sister smirked at how quickly they turned the tables on him. "We are completely obedient to the great Doctor. His conquest of the world will go smoothly and quicker with us around."_

_Android 19 back up raising his arms at them. "You have been downgraded from your full power, you are no match for me."_

_Dr. Gero watched his creations argue, enjoying the little show before intervening. "Now enough stand down 19, they have proven themselves apologetic and showed great promise in carrying out any future missions I may give them."_

_Android 19 looked back at the smirking pair, before obeying. "Yes, as you command Dr. Gero."_

_With a turn he walked deeper into his lab stopping over a table that carried a dead human on it. "Now to proceed with my next phase. My scanners picked up traces of some unknown element in their bodies that have caused them to behave in their current manner, rewriting their programming will take some time especially with the extinction of humanity so close."_

_Android 17 got tired of this submissive routine, he was elbowed by his sister to keep up the charade. "Doctor if I may add, what about the one known as Gohan? During our battle with Goku he interrupted us, he was quickly dealt with but he escaped death, shouldn't we go looking for him?"_

_Android 20 thought back to when Goku was a kid and how he ruined the Red Ribbon army with ease, knowing it was foolish to let his son live to take revenge. "I will not make any risks, your next order is to destroy him immediately!"_

_The blonde haired android walked up to him. "If I may suggest, why not go out and kill him yourself?"_

"_What!" Dr. Gero raised his arm that held the remote._

"_Allow me to explain, we wouldn't want to rob you of the joy of killing your mortal enemy's son. You are far superior to him, think of it as another form of punishment for the defeat he gave you years ago?"_

_Android 17 leaned his hand on the desk. "We'll accompany you in case any of the Saiyans say like Raditz arrives."_

_Dr. Gero wondered why he hadn't return with Goku and the others. Believing he died on battle against Vegeta and Nappa a few years back to win the right to return home. "You two have provided very good alternatives, we shall embark right away!" Dr. Gero marched out followed by 17 and 18._

"_Android 19 follow along."_

_Obeying the android walked behind them keeping his eyes on the two teens, this caused them to scowl at the introduction of his partner. They faced Gero's back muting out his wild claims of dominating the world by replacing everyone as artificial beings, hearing enough they began preparing their attacks._

"_Photon Flash!" They screamed in unison._

_Android 19 was too slow to stop them, he was hit by 17's attack, forcing him far back toward the tables creating a large clang._

_At that same instant, Android 18's flash had taken Dr. Gero off his feet flinging him against the wall near his lab's entrance, 18 stomped down at the remote that fell, making Gero gasped in fright at his mistake._

"_You two have made a grave error!" Dr. Gero snapped._

"_We're through taking orders from you!" 18 replied._

_Android 17 appeared before him. "Seeing you sprawled on the floor, makes me think you should have gotten Life Alert instead."_

_Refusing to be pushed around any longer, Dr. Gero stood up into a battling position. "I don't need that remote to deal with you two degenerates, I'm far stronger than you, your data is outdated while mine and 19's have been improved!"_

"_Sure it is Doc, prove us wrong, we welcome you to try." Android 17 turned to focus on 19 catching his fists. "Too slow clown." _

_Android 19 stumbled away from the head-butt he received, soon they started to clash, shoving multiple fists back and forth._

_Android 18 began her attack on Gero. His eyes glowed for that second, already knowing what would happen next, she dropped down avoiding the eye beams that struck the back wall causing an explosion._

"_No my lab!" He saw the fight between 17 and 19 started to damage his equipment and projects, he fell on his face once Android 18 delivered a spin kick._

"_You programmed me how to fight, you should be honored to die by my hand." She flipped back up avoiding another eye beam, she pressed her foot against the ceiling and rammed her knee deep into his jaw._

_Colliding against the equipment, Gero halted his fall with his hand and extended his foot into her torso, he followed up with a punch across her face, getting worried when he saw it did minimal damage. "But how? I stopped your upgrades only a few months after Piccolo died!"_

_Once he retracted his fist, he stared into Android 18's enraged face. "That was your mistake doctor, thinking we would be put down so easily!" She crossed her arms blocking another fist, she quickly swung her leg up his chin._

_Staggering backward Dr. Gero shot out a continuous beam of energy bullets at her. "You two will turn into ash, I will end your life here and now!"_

_Emerging from the dust cloud, 18 gave the back of his head a forearm, the resulting action caused his hat to fall off him. Continuing on she executed a punching combo at him with a finger beam at the end._

_Gero leapt away stood protectively over another toward pod that laid on the ground._

_Meanwhile Android 19 tried in to damage 17, even though he was faster his attack power lacked punching power._

_Feeling the left part of his face Android 17 only cast a death glare. "I don't understand why you're even here, did Joker kick you out for not wearing enough makeup?"_

"_I will eliminate you for your resistance." _

_He flew his head for 17's chest, however he brought his elbows down on his shoulders crashing him to the floor. "Now do Terminator."_

_A pink blast flew from Android 19's palm, quickly ducking he slammed his entire foot inward at 19's face, creating a wild electrical malfunction as his entire head was crumbled, showing off wires and machine parts._

"_Broken already, what a waste."_

_Out from his palm he vaporized Android 19's body, he turned to Dr. Gero with a smug look. "Can you say ultimate android?"_

_Getting up he looked between the two, feeling his demise approaching closer. "I command you two to stand down!" A large beam began to charge but Androids 17 and 18 were too quick for him firing multiple energy spheres._

_Darting toward his left, their attacks missed him but completely destroyed the pod that he supported himself on. "No Android 16!" Watching his creation that resembled his own son shot immense pain up his heart, he succumbed to the floor trembling over having everything he worked hard for fall down around him._

"_Another one? Either way it doesn't matter none can compare to us!" Android 17 responded._

_Under danger, Dr. Gero rained rubble by blasting the ceiling over his creation causing a large cave in, however each one recovered from the distraction blasting away the large rocks and boulders. _

_Dr. Gero bolted toward the exit for one last escape, once his left leg touched the outside, he prepared to fly but stopped once he felt his right leg grabbed behind him by 18, in one pull she ripped it away from under him. "That was actually fun, 17 you should try it next."_

"_Don't mind if I do." Android 17 knelt down grabbing Gero's neck as he tried to crawl away. "I'll start with your head."_

"_Don'! Spar…spare…m-me!" He choked out his words as 17's grip only tighten._

"_Again with that ordering, that's one reason why we're getting rid of you. Time for you to experience your nightmare."_

_Before Dr. Gero could voice out another plead his neck had left his body being flung across the ruined lab, he watched them destroy the contents around him until he was next, viewing two beams from them as his last sight. "Noooooooo!"_

* * *

><p>Gohan was flying in full speed over the mountains, turning his head around once he spotted smoke ascending from the cave. "Better worth checking out, someone might need help."<p>

Quickly but silently he landed across from the lab, spotting the android's he hid staying away from their line of sight, beginning to listen in to their conversation.

"Those were good times, we might even come across a couple more android worth playing with." 17 exclaimed.

Gohan's eyes widen. _'More androids? Then I was right this must be the lab they were created in.'_

Android 18 played with the ends of her hair, chuckling at her favorite memory. Kicking away the junk in her path she gazed at the ruin machines trying to find some source that will lead to their past.

Spending the few minutes searching with the sound of clanging metal hitting the floor, Android 18's thoughts were broken by her shouting brother.

"Hey 18 check this out, apparently Gero had a secret basement lab!" He began to fly down eagerly to see what awaited them.

Gohan hovered an inch above the floor following once they went down the hole leading underground.

Landing below 18 found her brother had already turned on the light switch and push open the two doors. Taking a look inside saw a giant machine right in the middle of the room next to a broken glass case. "That giant eyesore must be one of his computers responsible for continuing his creations, the empty case over there must be another of his projects."

Ignoring her Android 17 loomed over a desk that contained a few papers, scanning it until he broke out laughing. "Gas powdered toaster oven? Really?"

She shook her head. "Come on 17 stay focus!"

"Alright, calm down for-" He stopped in mid-sentence.

Android 18 looked over at him reading some blueprints "Find anything actually worth conversing about?"

"Did you know he modeled Android 16 after his own kid?" Android 17 asked.

Android 18 swiped the blueprints off his hand. "Give me a break, I don't believe that for a second."

"Whatever you want to believe it's the truth, must have been the one we blew up behind him, no wonder he seemed eager to protect it, anyway the other is mine. The old man kept my schematics around."

Gohan's eyes widen once his ears picked up on that. _'This might be my chance, Bulma can find a way to power them down permanently.'_

"I'll get rid of this just in case….wait I think I see our names." Android 17 contained.

"Really what are they?" Android 18 smiled.

"Ahhhh!"

A blue blast flew at their feet. Gohan's silhouette emerged from the shadows, lighten the entire room in his golden aura. "This is it, the moment you'll all be fearing! You'll be paying for your crimes soon enough!" He flew kicking them away while they were recovering from the blast, next he grabbed the schematic and flew back up to the surface.

"We'll mutilate him for this!" Android 17 dashed right behind him.

Android 18 flew behind in rage. "Blast him out of the sky! We can't let him find a weakness or a way to stop us!"

Gohan flew randomly taking turns, soaring away in different directions. Each Ki blast came close to detonating on him. _'I won't lose my only chance at defeating them!'_

Placing the schematic between his teeth, he faced the androids, firing on the ground under him burning the area up with a big explosion in which he traveled through the dust cloud.

With bought time, he flew directly on the ground sprinting on foot, knowing he would be spotted more easily in air. Hearing the frustrations from 17 and 18, he realize they would begin to clear the forest out.

"Solar Flare!"

Blinded by that technique they kept charging their attacking, preferring to take a wild shot in the dark. "Gohan hand it over, we'll be willingly to spare your life!" Android 17 shouted.

Refusing to believe the lie, he kept up the escape running by a different route until he was certain he was out of the mountains and forced to fly in hopes of getting away free.

His back was struck by a yellow beam courtesy of Android 17. "Right on target." He swooped right toward him at the direction Gohan landed, spotting the wounded Saiyan bleeding but still standing.

"Where is it?" Android 17 looked around the forested area.

"Like I would tell you!" Gohan swung out his Power Pole swinging it across, the second 17's eyes darted to the left.

Instead of being thrown aside it, he grabbed onto it pulling Gohan along while firing out a Power Blitz.

Dropping his grip, Gohan landed on his feet. About to counter with his attack, however Android 18 arrived at the scene with a hard kick against his side targeting his left arm.

In slow motion, Gohan's arm bended with a loud snap as it hung limply by him, shouting painfully at having his arm broken.

"To think you'll cry this much." She backed handed him toward a few trees.

Android 17 slammed his foot down onto Gohan's waist, staring at the pain stricken expression on Gohan's face. "You pushed us too far, now we'll be using our full strength to deal with you."

Grunting from the inordinate agony, he kept his gaze at his two opponents. He had tossed the schematics into the woods, hopefully he would be able to escape and return at night, for now his main focus was on surviving.

Android 18 pressed hard on his left ankle, digging her heel against it, earning a cry from the warrior. "I suggest you tell us what we want to know. I know how easily bones break."

"Androids! I would rather suffer then tell you anything!" Gohan blinked almost fainting from the pain. He arched his arm firing an energy blast, after the beam exploded he could only stare into their cold eyes.

That result had Android 18 stomped hard shattering his talus. Screaming once again the birds left the branches they were perched on flapping away, making a few leaves fall around Gohan.

Android 17 began to pummel his face left and right. "We have nothing but time, can you take this all day?" He paused in his beating, staring at Gohan's bruised and swollen face.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Android 18 had her arms cross, she hovered her foot over his knee now.

Gohan raised his Super Saiyan Aura high as he could, hoping Videl would sense his place of death. _'I hope she will be able to find it. Forgive me you two…I tried to be brave and strong.'_

"You useless piece of human waste!" Android 17 lost his patience. Starting a finger beam for Gohan's heart.

"Stop 17!"

He looked back at his sister with a raised eyebrow, giving Gohan a moment to breathe and spit out his blood.

"If we can't break his will then we'll have to target his friends. Then he'll be sure to talk."

Gohan's eyes widen. "No!" He sat up trying his best to make his last stand. "I won't allow you to harm anyone else!"

"Little too late for that don't you think?" Android 17 kicked him back down.

"We'll either use you to call her out here or we'll move to a random town to get her attention." 18 placed one hand on her hip. "Or are you going to tell us?"

Reviewing all his options he sighed pointing his hand out. "I tossed it right behind you, under one of the pine trees."

Turning around, Gohan fired his uncle's Shining Friday. The detonation left a massive crater where the android stood, coughing from the dust, he had a look of dread seeing it had no effect.

"We might end up killing you after all!" Android 18 smirked. "After all no one knows about the schematic but you, the bad part is we'll never know our names or past."

"Killing you will be our consolation prize." Android 17 chuckled.

Suddenly each android was slammed away by two figures that appeared out of thin air, next they hovered up firing an energy sphere, engulfing them once again, and from the sudden wind Gohan covered himself with his right from the explosion.

"Look at you sniveling like some coward, have you lost your pride boy?" His shadow hovered over him.

"That voice!" Gohan immediately stared up witnessing two figures with similar hairstyles. Without a mistake he saw his father's nemesis wearing the same Saiyan armor as before except for the missing shoulder and waist guards. His partner was shorted wearing similar armor as him.

"Vegeta!" Gohan blurted out in confusion. He hadn't seen Vegeta since he was a child back on Namek during the fight with King Cold.

Vegeta turned his attention on Gohan, scowling at his transformation. "To think even the runt of that weakling Kakarot has attained the power that belongs to me!" He lifted him by his shirt so Gohan could stare at him eye level. "You will tell me this instant how you attained that power, I can assume the others are hiding like the cowards they are!"

"Enough Vegeta! Everyone is dead! I turned Super Saiyan when I witnessed my father dying!" Gohan shouted, not backing away from the older Saiyan's gaze. He did fear him as a boy, but now that he's gotten older and wiser his fear was replaced with bravery.

Vegeta was stunned at hearing the death of his rival. "Impossible there is no way Kakarot could have perished! He was a Super Saiyan, I sensed his power across the galaxy years ago!"

"It's the truth!" Gohan strained out. "He died ten years ago, he was killed by those two you and…your friend attacked!"

"We're not friends….we're actually brothers. My name is Tarble." Vegeta's younger brother interrupted.

Now it was Gohan's turn to be stunned. "Wait brother since when, where's Nappa?"

"Enough with the interruptions! That's a lie it's impossible for these two to somehow overcome a Super Saiyan!"

Android 17 and 18 returned with a grin despite their battle worn clothing and body. "We're glad you could stop by Vegeta, and for once we agree with Gohan. We were the ones that killed Goku in that transformed state you're going on about."

"I can assumed you haven't unlocked that form have you Vegeta?" Android 18 sneered.

"What?" Vegeta tossed Gohan to the ground, raising his fist at them. "Answer me how do you know my name!"

"Well it's not like your reputation precedes you that's for sure." 17 mocked.

"We're not going to give in to your demands. We're simply going to kill you off." 18 replied.

Enraged Vegeta dashed toward them swinging his leg.

"Vegeta wait!" Gohan warned, trying to get up but the pain wouldn't let him.

Tarble stood next to him, knowing his brother always ordered him to stay put and not aid him in his battles.

Android 17 dropped below him moving his elbow against the Prince's gut, his sister delivered a haymaker for his face. Vegeta recovered fast surprising them by showing off his speed along with a counter of his own. Exploding into a sudden combination of hits. Soon it escalated into a long battle trade between them, with the androids winning by using their team skills. However Vegeta showed off his years of training in space by dodging fairly easily though suffered a few hits that send a sharp pain across his body.

"I'll admit you gotten stronger than what we expected, I'll even admit you might have even grew an inch taller." Android 17 stated.

"He did humiliate Goku, it's natural for him to be stronger than he ever was. Android 18 agreed.

"Now do you see the power of what a true Saiyan is capable of?" Vegeta raised his arms up. "You two have stolen my claim to honor. By defeating Kakarot you have sealed your demise by the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"We'll have to disagree with you on that!" 17 zoomed in after a few seconds surprising Vegeta with a knee, he spun with his left foot only it was caught by Vegeta. He began to kick Android 17 across.

Android 18 arose behind bringing each fist downward on his head, but Vegeta was still floating up, he spun blasting her out of his face with a Ki blast.

"I can assume you're not human, no earthling can manage to revival my strength. Doesn't matter, because in the end of our battle, death will only be awaiting you."

Vegeta soon felt the damage from the duo's perfect teamwork, he spun pulling 17's arm and swung him downward, while Android 18 started to attack his torso he powered through a few hard hitting hits until he landed one toward her cranium.

"Enough!" Both androids sync together perfectly and took over in the fight. Using their records of Vegeta's fighting abilities they were able to counter with a few strikes, however he mix in a couple new attacks mid way, proving to be a stronger warrior than Gohan ever was.

Once he spotted an opening he targeting their faces, before dashing across kicking them into each other. "Now to demolish you! Big Bang Attack!"

Out of his palm, astonishing everyone except Tarble his attack expanded out before it struck the Androids bursting into a bright light once it arrived on the land going off in a giant boom.

Gohan looked on with gratitude in his eyes. "Vegeta you just saved us all!"

Vegeta turned toward him arrogantly lifting his head up. "Now who said anything about saving you or this useless planet? I came here for one reason. To challenge myself against you Super Saiyan."

* * *

><p><em>Q. Aww tragic chapter but excellent read, the earth is really running low on hope and fighters<em>

_A. That's right, but they haven't lost everything yet. Now as you read maybe things will turn for the better or worse. The Z fighters have never back down from any threat._

_Q. wow Goku died and Chi Chi did now it's up to Gohan and Videl I wonder if someone will be going to their time-line or will it be one of them going to a time-line?_

_A. It could be one or the other, then again maybe neither. We will all have to wait and see the next upcoming chapters._

_Q. aww felt so bad that the dog died how sad, what a terrible world they live it and fight though every day, good story_

_A. Yes Daitan was around 4 (Dog years) by the time he met Tien and Videl. Labrador retriever's life spans vary on how well you take care of them. With the world they all lived in especially with inadequate food pets normally wouldn't last long at all._

_Q. nice chapter didn't bring to much into it but that's good can't wait to see what happen next_

_A. Hope you liked the new chapter. Expect plenty more new adventures and paths in the future. We're soon entering into a different saga a few chapters ahead. _


	39. Chapter 39: Golden Opportunity

**Chapter 39: Golden Opportunity **

The younger Saiyan felt the sudden spark of hope fade back to the usual aura of dread. Biting the inside of his cheek, he chose his next words very carefully. "Vegeta don't act rashly now, we can come to an agreement without violence!"

"Agreement with you?" Vegeta scowled again. "I have prepared for years! Defeated stronger enemies to perfect myself for a challenge! And what do I arrive to?"

Gohan glanced around, hoping someone would be able to intervene but his prayer went unanswered.

"A desolated wasteland with bodies upon bodies! And no Kakarot!" Vegeta's aura formed a crater around him. The force made Gohan tumble away toward the destroyed trees.

"Vegeta wait! Control yourself!" Gohan shielded his face from the debris.

"I had enough of my honor being denied for far too long!"

Tarble wanted to speak to his brother, from one glance at the earth warrior, he was able to tell he suffered through many trials, the last he needed was anything more.

Vegeta went toward him with a charged Ki blast that quickly expanded. "Face me half breed! I challenge the so called Legendary Super Saiyan now!"

Knowing that he was beyond any reason, Gohan forced himself to make his stand. He faded away at the incoming attack and appeared behind Vegeta swinging his unbroken leg toward Vegeta's legs. Once he was swept away he forced down a blue energy blast into the older Saiyan's left chest plate.

Tarble withdrew from the area, hovering above the spot. "His power is incredible yet how is he much weaker than Vegeta who even isn't a Super Saiyan?" While he was debating this the dust cleared up, he saw Vegeta knocked Gohan away after a few hits at his body.

"Don't hold back boy, if you do you may find yourself joining those pile of trash heaps next!" Vegeta walked forward, the area was flatten by his attack.

With nowhere to hide Gohan floated above the ground, glaring at the Saiyan prince. "You know you're a real piece of work. Even back on Namek when you and Nappa tried to force me to embrace my Saiyan side, I've come to rise above it and become a true Earth warrior without it!"

"Don't fool yourself with false delusions of your pitiful strength! Look around you each of your planet's warriors have been wiped out!" Vegeta flew up to meet Gohan with a multiple barrage of Ki blasts. "I'll be the one to kill off the last remaining one!"

Enraged by the lack of respect he showed his friends Gohan swatted away the energy attacks, next he used an Afterimage at the moment Vegeta aimed for an uppercut, Gohan appeared above, dropping his knee at his head.

Vegeta dropped down somewhat but quickly regained his composure and dove his head into Gohan's abdomen, next he grabbed him by his wrists and flipped him toward the ground where the younger fighter cried painfully once he impacted the ground with his face.

With a broken arm and leg, Gohan knew he was at disadvantaged against the experienced fighter. Knowing his father had overcome many challenges gave him the needed courage to continue on.

Vegeta was mildly impressed at his opponent's determination. "Even though you're a half breed, you carry the fighting will of a warrior." He held his two fingers out, they started to glow brightly. "It will be more of a victory to me once I end you!"

Gohan had his left eye opened since his right eye was closed from the bruise he received. "I have a reason to always keep fighting, something you would never understand. I'll give my life up to protect the ones I love!"

"Save your dying breathe already." Vegeta began to power up to his full strength.

Around him Gohan witnessed the sudden force around Vegeta move. Even as a Super Saiyan his strength just wasn't on par with the prince.

'_Have I miscalculated somewhere? Was something incorrect in my training regime? Could I have become much stronger if I learned under Vegeta's teaching?'_

So many questions filled his mind. Even with all the studying his mother made him do he wasn't able to find the answer. Risking one glance at Tarble, he wasn't sure why he was even around. Tarble motioned his head over to his brother, which got Gohan to focus back on the battle, flying backward from the incoming wave.

* * *

><p>Videl awoke suddenly from her nap after her senses got wind of an incredible power somewhere off at the distance. "That power…doesn't belong to Gohan, I never felt it before! We're the only two fighters left which means we got a new enemy."<p>

Standing off the dirt patch she ran inside their shelter almost running into Bulma. The older women flinched and waited for the impact, but it never came after Videl dug her heels on the floor.

"No time to explain! What did Gohan say he was planning on accomplishing before he left?"

Bulma dropped the box of tools on the counter top. "You know most people would simply apologize before going on an obnoxious rant!"

"Look around you Bulma, most people are nothing but crazed killers because of that stupid Garlic Jr! Now fucking answer my question!"

"I have no idea how Tien managed to put up-"

Bulma was lifted off the ground by her shirt collar. She was forced to gaze upon Videl's murderous stare, she began feeling weak and helpless again. Her fears that weren't from the Androids began to shift back to Videl.

"Listen here Bulma. Thank Gohan because he's the only reason you're not six feet under with a giant hold through your stomach. And never talk to me about Tien again!"

Just then Bulma's fears were replaced by sympathy, upon noticing Videl's eyes getting watery, her lower lip quivering. She had been too caught up on the past, blaming her for her parent's deaths that could have been prevented. Bulma was an adult by then, coping with their lost as well as Yamcha's demise.

Videl had been only a girl when she lost her parents and ended up traumatize by Tien's death. Having been through so much with the martial artist, she was unequipped with dealing with her feelings.

She had grew up much as a warrior but not as a person. There was no room for that now anymore.

"I'm so sorry Videl for bringing him back up-"

"No don't." Videl dropped her down on her feet. Trying with all her might to contain her emotions. "I don't need your pity, I can find Gohan easily….I never needed you in my life."

Bulma only nodded slowly. "I understand just hurry Videl and don't let us lose Gohan too."

She was already halfway out the door taking off in full speed. Her fear began to intensify after sensing Gohan's power level dropping down. In her thoughts she asked herself one question. "Where are the Androids?"

* * *

><p>Gohan dodged one of Vegeta's kicks, grabbing him by the ankle to slam him toward the gravel but Vegeta shot a blast right against his back prompting Gohan to weaken his grip.<p>

Vegeta kicked out and flew over jabbing away Gohan's already bruised body. The last fist managed to propel Gohan up even higher, taking this chance to finish him off Vegeta prepared his Galick Gun.

"Vegeta! Dodge!"

Gohan's warning came too late when suddenly two bright beams clashed together nailing his back at the same time that went off loudly.

Within a few moments Tarble followed the path to the two responsible. The Androids were still alive with their bodies and clothing barely shredded.

"Wait it isn't possible you two can't be alive after my brother unleashed his strongest attack on you!"

Android 18 turned toward him with a smug grin. "Strongest attack was it? Well then he surely needs more improvement. Honestly it's not that different from the Kamehameha."

"Believe me kid once you hit puberty you'll understand." Android 17 floated over to him.

"Honest 17 just kill him and be done with it." Android 18 gave him a look of annoyance.

"Seriously do you always have to yell at me right in front of our enemies? Do you know how that looks?"

Tarble wasn't a stranger to sibling rivalry, busy tuning them out and searching where Vegeta had landed. He spotted him below, with half his Saiyan armor broken. It was a rare sight to see him all wounded from a battle.

Immediately he descended to offer a hand until an elbow was brought across his face by Android 17. He was struck toward his sister and proceeded to kick the back of his head.

"Androids!" Gohan fired a charged up Shining Friday against the two pair which didn't move them from their spot.

Tarble was grateful for the aid, he charged over to Vegeta's side. "Got any suggestion for the next part?"

Vegeta forcefully pushed him down. "Stay out of my way!" Feeling his pride damaged in front of his brother he accelerated after them, with a dropkick against Android 18's side.

Android 17 missed his upper cut after Gohan spun around with a knee against the android's back, sensing a shift in sides after being ignored by Vegeta, Gohan began to capitalize on this chance.

"So Gohan you managed to make a friend, one that tried to kill you. However that honor belongs to me." Android 17 packed a strong punch which Gohan blocked in time and began to counter the rest with only one arm.

"Funny thing, you're starting to sound like him." Gohan fooled him with an Afterimage.

Android 17 was taken out of the sky with a single energy wave. The beam didn't do any damage thought it did ground him for now.

"Never compare me to that fool. I'm the ultimate fighting machine!" Android 17 formed an Energy Barrier after he spotted Gohan's weaker energy beams aimed at him.

The yellow beam vanished against the barrier. Gohan stared at Android 17's arrogant grin, he started leaping off the ground. Gohan aimed and missed a haymaker. Capitalizing on the error, 17 kneed his gut then switched over to knocking him around with overwhelming fast strikes.

Gohan felt more blood drop from his mouth and nose, however that didn't deter him from continuing on. Grabbing 17's scarf he spun him around twice only to release him in the air. From that second Gohan fired a full powered wave.

Android 17 recovered quiet easily, having only the end of his scarf disintegrate from the beam. "It was one thing to mess up my shirt but not the bandanna!"

Too slow to counter Android 17's left leg Gohan felt the force shatter his already broken ribs. His jaw widen in pain with saliva and blood flowing out, 17 was about to detonate a Full Powered Energy Ball at his face.

It was stopped when Tarble delivered a hand chop at 17's neck. "I absolute hate it when tyrants like you pick on innocent people for game!" He released a stream of energy at him.

At that point Gohan could barely keep himself floated with the little Ki he had left. His Super Saiyan aura faded away along with his strength, but Tarble snatched him up in time. "You're going to be alright, hang on until we get to safety."

"Don't mean to sound ungrateful but why are you helping me?"

Tarble sighed, lowering himself and Gohan on the ground. "It's a bit of a long story and right now it wouldn't be a good idea to tell it."

Seeing what he meant, Gohan kept his left eye open. Viewing Android 17 stand back up being unfazed. "Stunts like that only get you a slow demise kid."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Vegeta began engaging Android 18 in combat. Each of the Prince's fists landed right on target, his confidence increasing with every strike he landed.<p>

Getting irritated at how the fighting wasn't going her way, she crouched and swung her right leg in a 360 spin, taking out his legs out from under him. She jumped and struck an open palm into his abdomen.

His body forced toward the dirt, creating a hole on the dirt from the impact on his body. Refusing to be done in by his opponent he rammed his own skull against Android 18's. A loud thud echoed between the two, only with blood began to flow out from Vegeta's forehead.

Enraged, the android grabbed his neck and using her strength forced him against the ground causing another tremor to occur. Rocks and dirt spread out all over, with more tremors to continue while they slammed each other repeatedly.

Android 18 was the first to get on her feet placing her own barrier that forced Vegeta to fly back after his fist struck it. "Very impressive Vegeta, now try that again it was fun to see you fall on your ass."

"Don't take me lightly! I'm the strongest being to ever live!"

Android 18 flew to evade the yellow energy beams that he fired uncontrollably. He halted his attack once she was above him. Flying upward with one crackling energy sphere in each hand he planned to end her. She surprised him with a Power Blitz that volleyed all over him.

Each one exploded which decreased his altitude one after another until the rest rain down, erupting the land around him.

"Honestly if you're going to talk trash you need to back it up!" Android 18 landed in front of him, with both hands on her hips.

"I'll be taking you to the trash heap after I dismantled your parts!" Vegeta screamed out from the debris. He landed a fist across her face and struck low with his foot.

18 began to bounce back with a rush attack, Vegeta was more than prepared to block one strike after another. He couldn't find any room to strike back, the trade took them to the air, narrowly avoiding a kick that could have broken his neck, Vegeta forward a finger beam against her.

Thinking it did damage the Prince was surprised to see Android 18 unfazed by the attack after lowering her forearm. "Feeling emasculated already?"

"You and the boy aren't worthy to be classified as fighters! Nothing more than a mechanical windup toy! Kakarot's defeat shouldn't be wasted on the likes of you!"

Android 18 laughed at his words. "So now you plan to avenge him?"

Vegeta folded his arms. "You see I just wanted revenge! I was about to take out my frustrations on the half breed, you two should have played dead because now I will finish the job these low class fighters failed to accomplish!"

The annoyed android raised her arms showing the jewels on her palms, soon it began to thunder with the clouds darken above them.

Android 17 landed near his sister at that very moment, staring coldly at Vegeta. Soon Gohan and Tarble landed near the older Saiyan's side. No one said a word, then it was heard. The sound of the heavy rain pouring down on them, each Saiyan witnessed the two androids moving perfectly in sync with one another.

Without warning they reappeared in front of them. Android 17 struck Tarble's abdomen, during that same second 18 flip over with a kick at Vegeta's head. Gohan elbowed 17's side after they hurled the first attack. Both teams commenced to fight across the landscape.

Gohan aided Tarble against Android 17, while one struck 17 it gave the other a clear shot in striking him however neither move had much effect except aggravate Android 17.

"Get ready to be scorched along with the Earth!" Android 17 reeled back to unleash multiple energy blasts above.

Tarble used Instant Transmission and reappeared with a swing kick across 17's face, he barely moved the android's head.

Gohan watched Tarble brought down with an ax handle. He entered the scene once again with a dynamic kick only it was countered with one from 17.

"I'll admit while this has been quite a battle, I simply have to end the game now."

Gohan couldn't move again after being slammed against the charcoal ground. Android 17's eyes widen once Tarble appeared next to Gohan and disappeared again.

"Alright what was the point of Gero creating me without a way to sense energy?" Android 17 was fed up and brighten up after realizing they left Vegeta all alone. He raced over to the battle and began double teaming Vegeta.

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans appeared on some barren mountains. Tarble gently lowered Gohan toward the ground. "After what you been through let Vegeta and I handle this."<p>

Gohan coughed up violently. "Wait those Androids can't be defeated by brute force alone, the longer the battle drags out the more the advantage shifts on to them!"

"I'm familiar with that concept after seeing their abilities. We probably don't have much of a chance but it's more than what you have right now. You can't do much with one good arm and leg."

Tarble force Gohan to lay back down after he tried to protest. "Guess you got a point."

"Don't tell my brother I asked this, but how did you become a Super Saiyan?"

"Its a great source of anger, I think about losing my friends and family until finally it explodes." Right at that moment another explosion was seen from the distance where Vegeta was. "You need to hurry back to him, he won't be able to handle them on his own forever."

"I will, rest easy I'll return for you." Tarble pressed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Tarble return to the battle scene, only he realized he never should have left for those few moments. His hands trembled after seeing what they did to his brother. Vegeta was beginning to look like Gohan, dirt and blood decorated his fighting attire. His face was covered in battle marks, and what shock him the most were the broken fingers he used for Instant Transmission.<p>

"It was quite a boring game of tag, one I wasn't particular fond of after you ruin it for me." Android 17 kicked Vegeta a few times.

Refusing to watch this continue Tarble flew behind the android, however he was unable to sense 17's sister.

Android 18 rammed her shoulder against his back throwing him toward her brother's direction. The Saiyan used Instant Transmission, missing a nasty haymaker and reappeared above the annoyed android. "Galick Gun!"

Android 17 was force halfway down, but his sister interrupted that attack with a tackle and proceed to exchange more fists with the younger Saiyan.

"18 break his hands now!" Android 17 had enough of that technique being used to escape near deaths.

Listening to her brother this one time she grabbed his wrist, however Tarble had overheard their tactic, freeing himself after an energy ball was drove against her. "That arrogant you had to discuss about your methods out in the open?"

"Tarble if you interfere one more time I'm going to destroy you first! This battle is mine understand!?" Vegeta launched a few Ki blasts at his opponents.

Each one was deflected without effort by Android 17. "We're done kicking you around. Now just stay crippled and watch helplessly while we defeat your brother."

Vegeta only growled from the remark, his body was low on energy while the two androids were in top condition. Unwillingly to be overlooked he forced his body to obey his hard headed attitude and stand.

He didn't go more than a couple steps until he fell on his face, he wasn't willingly to admit his confidence caused his downfall.

* * *

><p>Videl had changed course after sensing Gohan's power suddenly switch to a far location. She landed right away when she spotted the familiar fighter. "Gohan!"<p>

He was sprawled out with the rain falling all over him, after he heard Videl's voice he managed a small smile. "I knew you would be dropping by."

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Videl knelt down, with one hand under his back she lifted him off the ground to observe him more clearly.

"Do you remember that invasion on West City years ago before Piccolo began his own reign?"

Videl leaned even closer, his voice was barely audible. "I do, does that have something to do with right now?"

"Every bit….the invaders are called Saiyans. One of them return to Earth after years in space, I'm half Saiyan since my mother is an earthling."

"Was that the other higher power level I sense, did they arrive to help?" Videl placed her hand on his left cheek.

"I'm not sure…all I know is they need your help fighting the androids." Gohan didn't flinch from her touch.

"Well they can hold out for a while, because I'm getting you to Bulma!"

"No Videl they're not going to hold up any longer. I can sense the weaker energy fighting by himself. Take this opportunity to finish them off permanently!" Gohan commanded.

Not one to take orders she knew that their priorities were dealing with the Androids above anything else. "Then do me a favor and keep alive."

Gohan managed a thumbs up in response.

Videl turned her back toward him and raised her Ki, flying off at the battle zone.

* * *

><p>Tarble had poured almost all his Ki into his last attack. After the two emerged unscathed, Tarble used Instant Transmission one more time next to his brother for an escape.<p>

"Tarble you cower! Never run away from your fights!" Vegeta reprimanded him after he appeared a few inches near him.

"Stop being stubborn Vegeta it will cost you everything!"

Vegeta punched his own brother's face when he tried to help him. "A true Saiyan remains until the end!"

"Open your eyes Vegeta! We can't win at that moment, we have to withdraw right now!"

Android 17 dropped an elbow from above, knocking Tarble unconscious. "Glad that I shut him up?"

"I'll let you get away with that one." Vegeta was already on his feet, wobbling for a few seconds.

"Poor Vegeta in the end you'll be suffering the same fate as Goku." Android 18 pushed him back to the dirt.

"Hey 18 why don't we take him out at the same time?" Android 17 rose up in the air.

"That's' awfully kind of you, afraid I might show you up?" Android 18 hovered up until they stood next to each other, powering their energy attacks in both palms.

"No I won't be down in by a couple of machines!" Vegeta pounded the dirt with his fist, angry with himself.

Both androids unleashed a barrages of yellow Ki blasts below. Vegeta could only watch their sadistic faces. '_Laughing at me! Me the Prince of all Saiyans! I will never allow them to vanquish me!'_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Vegeta blinked at the moment Tarble used his Instant Transmission to take the attack meant for himself. "Tarble!" He was lost for anymore words at watching his only brother die at his place. His screams and the android's laughter entered his ears and mind.

Even though the area became in shaded yellow, at the second he blinked. Darkness was the background with each memory of Tarble passing by in only one second to him.

His heart began to be filled with pain, he was sure it was because of the death of the only other true blooded Saiyan besides himself, he was sure it was the sole reason.

Tarble's lifeless body fell on top of the Saiyan prince. The androids left after assuming Vegeta was dead too when he didn't make a single movement.

Though the prince was trapped in his thoughts about how he truly lost everything, the strength he attained wasn't enough. He considered himself to be stronger than a Super Saiyan and anyone else.

He realized that Gohan was granted the legendary power on a mistake, that a half breed could never unlock the full potential of the transformation. He was blinded and his eyes were now opened by his defeat.

His pupil's reflected a shade of light green, while the ground began to quake under him.

'_It wasn't enough. All the Saiyans before me received the power that should have been mine. Why was I overlooked, I have done nothing but train for years!'_

Around him a golden aura started to become visible, too lost in his own thoughts to notice. He clenched his fists so hard that blood covered his white gloves, soon the area quake even more violently.

It took Videl a few seconds until a spike of power force her attention toward Vegeta's direction. "He's just like Gohan." Her eyes spotted the familiar golden glow once the figure rose up.

It took him the death of his own flesh and blood but it finally happened. His only goal was attained, that's why he forced Tarble to join him on his conquest. To unlock the Super Saiyan Transformation, he was no longer needed.

Vegeta looked at his palms, the swell of energy flowing throughout him. _'Now that my destiny has been realized it's time to do away with the other unneeded Super Saiyan.'_

Videl floated over to him, but was immediately shoved away with the speed he emitted when he flew past her.

"The hell? You just pissed off the wrong girl!" Videl shook off her shock and followed after him.

It took less than five minutes until Vegeta landed by Gohan's side. It brought a smirk to his face when he saw Gohan's surprised face.

"Vegeta you're a super Saiyan?"

"It was only a matter of time. I lost Tarble but gained something far greater." Vegeta couldn't raise his arms at the moment but allowed himself to enjoy this victory.

Gohan's face fell dejected. "Sorry to hear that, if it means anything to you I will gladly fight by your side to avenge him together."

He looked down at him with contempt. "You think I need help?"

"I know the Android's haven't been defeated, you would have bragged about it by now. Right now we have two Super Saiyans, there's a chance we'll finish them off next time but it'll have to be together!"

Vegeta said nothing in reply, which Gohan took as his way of agreeing. He held his arm out, showing him that he was willing to place all his trust in him.

Admittedly he was nervous but Gohan calmed down after Vegeta grabbed his hand with his uninjured arm in return. "Thank you Vegeta."

"Of course." Vegeta laughed darkly, his own hand tighten against the younger Saiyan's. Immediately he tossed the surprised warrior up the sky in a spiraling manner. Electricity crackled around his body and then toward his left palm, firing a bright Ki blast at Gohan.

No words came out once the light engulfed and vaporized him.

"Gohan!"

Vegeta didn't need to look behind him, he already sensed her power level.

"Why did you kill him for no reason!"

"Simple. He was of no use anymore." Vegeta lifted his head upward. "Killing him brought him peace from his pathetic misery."

Videl rushed ahead without warning exploding a stream of Ki blasts. Tears had fallen along with her usual devil may care attitude. At that single moment a burning pain reached her heart. That same feeling returning when she lost her parents and Tien.

An Explosive wave expanded around the Saiyan Prince, with sudden heat revolving around. Each attack only detonated against the sudden expansion of his power.

Walking toward her Videl didn't falter away even when she knew her chances were slim, her guard was raised for whatever came next.

"You expect me to believe you will inflict any pain against me? Even the androids gave you a hard time, and I have now surpassed them in a class of my own!" Vegeta simply raised his power level which made Videl flinch back.

"Kameha-" Videl fell into her attack's position to fire.

"So you mastered that clown Kakarot's technique did you? I don't even have to use my full strength to deal with that embarrassing tactic you call an attack-" Vegeta suddenly felt his head spinning, flashes of black force himself to halt his mockery. His hands suddenly began going numb, the pain he was inflicted began catching up to him.

His Super Saiyan aura began to flicker away, just then a new pain course against his chest after Videl's Kamehameha wave was aimed directly toward him.


End file.
